


The Bloodstone Family Curse

by McNuggets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Blood Magic, F/M, Fred and George are two different people, Gen, Gilderoy Lockhart bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Torture, Trauma, Trauma Recovery, Weasley appreciation, nefarious plots, seriously the only bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 247,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNuggets/pseuds/McNuggets
Summary: When a witch returns to Britain after the death of her husband, she and her twin daughters experience a new life. Old wounds are healed, new wounds are opened, challenges are met, a prophecy dies while another is unveiled, and lives are changed forever.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Willow Bloodstone and the Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made because I wanted to explore the "Magically Powerful Harry Potter" trope, but I thought to myself, how about a magically powerful bloodline instead of Harry Potter? Then I further worked on the thought that, what if they were hella powerful at a young age?
> 
> As for Harry Potter, I thought he needed a break from being the main character and having all the attention, because I doubt he likes all the attention to begin with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chances are always where you least expect them, and she never thought she'd find them in the place she fled all those years ago.

It was a family line that was cursed from the start. The witches born in that line were said to be powerful, so much that they were _sold off to the highest bidder_ at a young age. Because of that, it was the tradition that the wizards who married into the family were required to take the bride’s surname to keep the family line prominent. It was a long tale of dark intentions and nefarious misdeeds, and every pureblood in Britain was well aware of what they started calling The Bloodstone Family Curse.

She was engaged to the Malfoy heir when she was five, growing up knowing the boy and despising him all the same. The girl was an anomaly to the Bloodstone family, the first witch to ever be sorted in a place other than Slytherin. She was a kind, trusting and loyal girl who fit in well with Hufflepuff. However, while she understood her place in society, she also disliked it. She never thought herself as anything special as people treated her to be, and tried hard to do the right thing. It was at Hogwarts when she slowly came to the conclusion that she didn’t want her life to be pre-determined by anyone.

It was a scandal when it finally happened. The pureblood event of the century was reduced to a shocking excerpt in the Daily Prophet, as Willow Bloodstone’s betrayal to Lucius Malfoy was on the front page for all witches and wizards to see. She had run off on the day of her wedding, a source from the Black family stated, fleeing in the arms of a muggle traveler and leaving behind her entire life, her family, and a disgruntled groom that never knew what was coming.

The scandal blemished the Bloodstone name, and for those who were on Willow’s side, rejoiced in the fact that The Bloodstone Family Curse had not claimed another victim.

* * *

  
  


Willow never liked Wiltshire. It was full of traditional purebloods and their closed-minded views. Ever since she was a child, she never fit into their society and its rules. The Bloodstones were a regal name full of pride and confidence, sitting among other families like the Blacks and the Malfoys and the Parkinsons, a noble family once part of the sacred twenty-nine…up until she left.

She didn’t imagine that she’d ever come back to Wiltshire, to Britain. She never thought that she’d ever step back inside Bloodstone Manor. She was so happy to be with him, with Daniel. She never once looked back on her life before she left with him on that train. For years she was happier than she’d ever thought she would be, becoming a wife and mother to Daniel Feinberg and soon her lovely twin daughters. She never thought she’d actually be missing her life back in Phoenix, Arizona, living as a muggle and thinking about her daughters’ futures in Ilvermorny.

She never thought that Daniel would die of a heart attack on the same day her parents passed, or that dark magic was somehow involved in his death. She’d never imagine she’d be brought back to Bloodstone Manor against her will, with her five-year-old twins at her side, only days after the funeral.

She couldn’t have foreseen that one of her daughters saw his death coming months ago, her first-ever vision. She had no clue that she would be too frightened to say anything about it. She couldn’t have known that she would stop talking when it happened when Daniel had finally collapsed right in front of her.

All she knew was that Seers in England were registered with the Ministry, not like in America. She knew that Seers were why her bloodline was powerful and that she had been the anomaly, the only Bloodstone Witch that was born without the Sight, but cursed to remember. She definitely knew that she had to keep her daughter’s secret because now they weren’t in America. They were now in Wiltshire, where the closest manor next to hers belonged to Lucius Malfoy himself.

She just hoped that nothing else would happen, but felt like her hopes were for naught.

Daniel wasn’t at her side anymore to distract her worries.

* * *

  
  


It was an early Sunday morning in the year 1985 when Kitty Bloodstone was tired of keeping out of trouble. She and her sister Judith had been told to stay within the grounds, don’t wander off the property. She was forbidden to step foot across the gilded fence into the grounds next to theirs, a place she was specifically warned to stay away from.

Judith was with her when Kitty decided to explore. She hadn’t spoken since Daniel died, but she didn’t need to when her own disappointed frown spoke everything on her mind. She glared steadily at her sister, folding her arms over her dress.

“I’m not going to get in trouble,” Kitty said dismissively, smiling despite her sister’s glare. She knew what exactly Judith was trying to convey, as she knew her all too well. Kitty pulled on a toothy grin, accented by a missing bicuspid. She looked completely different than her twin, wearing dirty muggle styled overalls and her hair pulled back in a messy braid. Judith, however, dressed properly for a young lady, with a dark dress and equally dark and clean shoes with her hair cut around her shoulders.

Judith quirked a brow and unfolded her arms, grabbing Kitty’s wrist with one hand and motioning towards the canvas of greenery beyond the fence. Kitty only giggled at her sister’s doubt and shook her head.

“The wards are only for anti-app…appare…apper…anti-poofing!” She said quickly, “So no one funny poofs in and out.”

Judith didn’t look convinced, almost wary about the future, things that could happen that haven’t presented themselves before her. She tried one last time to stop her sister, stepping between her and the fence and giving her the biggest frown she could give.

Kitty rolled her eyes, “Nothing bad’s going to happen!” She moved around her sister and grappled the fence with her hands. She used to climb everything and anything back in Phoenix, aside from the cacti. A fence won’t keep her separated from adventure.

Judith watched on as Kitty climbed the fence like she was made for it, making a deaf-defying leap onto the other side and giving Judith a thumbs-up before scurrying onward towards a group of trees. The bespectacled girl bit her lip worriedly and finally admitted defeat to her sister’s antics, turning away from the impending disaster and retreating to the gazebo in the middle of the garden.

The lush green expanse of land was decorated with peacocks, but while she wanted to chase them, her mind was on the inner garden that was kept private by hedges. She kept close to the trees as she snuck further inward, finally coming up to one of the many hedges and diving in. The garden inside was prettier than everything outside, with blooming flowers everywhere and intricate stone pathways. She found herself on the edge of a great expanse inside a beautiful garden, the centerpiece of the lush and pretty flowers was an impressive fountain that housed fish. Kitty’s eyes widened at the sight and she ran towards the fountain, leaning over the edge and reaching for one of the many fishes under the water. As soon as her finger touched the water, the ones within reach swam away in a panic. Kitty pouted at that, staying in place to watch the fish for a while before tearing her eyes away. She looked upwards, past the fountain and towards the manor, all of her attention falling onto a far figure that wasn’t there before she appeared. Kitty gazed at the woman from afar, taking in her stunning beauty and ivory skin, long silken pale hair and equally breathtaking eyes. She was stuck in her own feet, unable to move as the woman stepped towards her with a stoic expression and curiously cold eyes. She looked unlike her mother, almost like an otherworldly being, while her mother defined nature and fertility, this woman was similar to a story from her muggle books, a beautiful fairy queen, but she obviously wasn’t one of those.

Kitty still had trouble moving, unable to think of anything to say because she was caught. This was the woman’s property, and now Kitty was there, trying to play with her fish, gazing at her peacocks.

The woman stopped moving a good distance away from Kitty, patiently waiting. She didn’t look angry or alarmed, but somewhat curious. But then, everyone was curious upon meeting a Bloodstone Witch, even though Kitty still didn’t know why. Kitty finally felt the ability to move, letting go of the ledge of the fountain and swallowing nervously.

“Are you a fairy queen?” She had to be sure, just in case. Kitty’s question caught Narcissa off-guard, and her cold eyes became slightly warmer at the accusation. The woman didn’t know how to answer that, actually, suddenly amused by the honest inquiry from the small American girl.

“Dobby.” The woman said softly, startling Kitty when the smaller house-elf appeared just next to her. “Bring us some cookies and milk.” She said kindly, gesturing to Kitty across from them. The house-elf’s eyes couldn’t get any bigger when he laid his eyes upon the girl, stumbling back as he inhaled sharply only to nod passionately.

“Yes, Missus, anything!”

And then he was gone, startling Kitty again. The girl blinked owlishly and looked around, wondering where the house-elf went to.

Narcissa chuckled at the girl’s reaction, “Would you care to join me, little girl?” She questioned, sweeping her arm in an elegant way to direct her to an antique dining table.

Kitty nodded slowly, “Um, but, are you a fairy queen? I need to be sure if I should call you Your Highness or not. I don’t want to be rude.”

Narcissa couldn’t help but smile.

Dobby came back quickly to serve Kitty and his mistress glasses of milk and a platter full of cookies, the house-elf’s appearance and disappearance still startling Kitty. She faltered in her story, the one where she discovered her magic a year ago and went on sending electric zaps to the children she knew and claiming it was static electricity, proceeding to explain what static electricity was and further on describing what dryers were.

Narcissa didn’t seem to mind Kitty’s rambling as she tried to describe muggle items to a pureblood witch, actually taking amusement at how a five-year-old girl was so smart for her age. “You’re quite intelligent, Miss Katherine.” She commented, hiding a smile behind her hand. “Did your father teach you or did your mother?”

Kitty’s eyes brightened at the mention of her father, “Oh, dad took after my grandpa Jude, they were really smart. He taught me about a lot of muggle things like electronics and computers--really huge muggle machines! He also taught my sister to play the violin.”

The woman looked intrigued at the last part, chuckling again, “The violin? That’s quite a talent. Do you know the creator of the violin was a wizard? It’s considered an honorable skill to have, to play a wizard’s instrument.”

Kitty giggled at that, taking a sip of her milk and remembering to dab her mouth with the napkin like Narcissa taught her to. “Judith, my sister, she’s very good at the violin. Dad called her a prodigy. She’s named after our grandpa.”

“A very lovely name indeed.” She agreed, “Who pray tell are you named after?”

Kitty grinned at the question, “My grandma, grandpa always called her Kitty though. They met during the war. My middle name is Alice, though, named after Alice in Wonderland.” She added sheepishly, avoiding the inquisitive amusement that Narcissa was expressing towards her.

The woman was enjoying this delightful conversation, more than she thought she would. Despite whose daughter she was, the girl was bright and charming, and instantly she wanted her son to be here with them. No, he was with his father at the moment, the one time in the whole month that Lucius took Draco out for fatherly bonding with his son. Lucius had told her and Draco about the blood-traitor harlot living next door and the children that Draco was barred from seeing, despite the few moments that Draco chanced a look beyond the garden to the land next to them and the two curious children outside, enjoying the summer.

She then thought about the woman, Willow, how she wouldn’t enjoy knowing that her daughter was having cookies with Narcissa Malfoy, remembering how Kitty explained that her mother was trying to keep her distance. Willow Bloodstone understood her placement in the pureblood society, but the poor woman shouldn’t be vilified for following her heart. Narcissa loved Lucius, she utterly adored him and her son, and if it wasn’t for Willow’s scandalous move against her own family, then Narcissa wouldn’t have had her husband and family. Everyone shunned her for loving a muggle, everyone but her. Narcissa had no reason to treat her or her children coldly, and they were still Bloodstone Witches, they still had status among the pureblood elite.

Narcissa waited for Kitty to end her description of her family life in Arizona and how she missed cactus flowers and their juicy fruits, as it was almost time for Lucius to come back and she didn’t want to get caught. “Let’s continue this tomorrow, Miss Katherine.” She said kindly. “If you come after ten, then you may be able to meet with my son, Draco.”

Kitty blinked, looking back until she remembered that her view was obstructed, “I need to get back before Judith tells mom. Are you sure I can come back? This has been really awesome!”

She chuckled again, nodding. “You’re a breath of fresh air, Katherine Bloodstone, of course, you may come back. Go quickly so you won’t get caught.” She stood up when Kitty did, watching the girl dart away and stop to wave before wedging herself through the hedges. Narcissa smiled and summoned Dobby to take the dishes away and make him keep Kitty a secret from Lucius. The house-elf only nodded enthusiastically and poofed away.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting, indeed.

* * *

  
  


Kitty was in the garden at the perfect time, wearing a simple shirt and shorts and a ball cap over her hair that was emblazoned with a western motif that said Tombstone, AZ on the front. She kept herself hidden away, upon a tree at the farthest corner of the garden, watching down at a small blonde child practicing spells on a toy wand. Narcissa was sitting near the house, quietly sipping tea as Draco waved his wand at the fish inside the fountain, attempting to get them to fly.

“Wing arum Levi oso!”

Kitty leaned down on the branch she was sitting on, picking a leaf off of the smaller branches and setting it into her hand. She blew on it and watched it flutter from her hand and away from the tree. She squinted, pointing at it and concentrating hard, the leaf floating towards the fountain the more she kept blowing towards it.

“Win garden Lev io sa.”

The wording was all wrong and Draco knew it, not like the wording from the book. He wasn’t good at Latin yet and all he could do with his toy wand so far was make sparks. The sparks were pretty, but he wanted more out of his magic. Draco flicked his wand again, blinking suddenly when a leaf was floating forward and fluttering into the fountain. He watched it curiously, looking back and staring at the tree that wasn’t anywhere near the fountain. He frowned, keeping his eyes on the tree curiously.

Kitty let out a whistle her aunt Elizabeth would do to attract birds, grinning widely when the boy took to the sound and walked forward, having forgotten why he was at the fountain to begin with. She continued with all the whistles she knew, trying not to giggle in between. When Draco got close enough the tree suddenly rustled, the boy making a sudden sound that caught Narcissa’s attention. The woman watched merrily as Kitty dropped onto the boy from above, tackling him into the ground with a wide grin, effectively knocking off her own hat as she sat on the other’s lap.

“Hello!” She greeted happily.

Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of the girl and he felt his heart stammer, confusing him greatly as he stared up at the girl over him. It was the girl from the next house, it was _her_. He stayed still when she climbed off of him and held out her hand, helping him up. He didn’t know what to do, looking back at his mother and noticing her giggling at the sight, but remembering how his father told him strictly not to talk to the Bloodstone girls.

“Are you alright?” Kitty asked then, frowning slightly and reaching forward to touch his forehead. Draco froze in his spot, feeling his heart stammer again while he watched her perplexed stare before she felt her own forehead and tried to gauge the temperature between them. “Well, you’re not sick.” She concluded.

“I’m not supposed to talk to you.” Draco spoke up finally, “Papa says you’re filthy.”

Kitty blinked at the words, looking down at her clothes and actually looking for dirt on her. “I took a bath.” She seemed oblivious to his comment, her eyes coming to fall on her hat and she moved to grab it, grinning again and putting it on. “My name’s Kitty! Your mom told me I could come over and visit.”

Draco looked towards his mother again, his eyes wide at the accusation but finding nothing that told him otherwise. She didn’t look angry or upset. She actually looked interested and amused. She waved Draco over to her and he nodded, hurrying over to his mother. Kitty wasn’t far behind, moving quicker and taking Draco’s hand between the distance from the tree to Narcissa. The hand in his was warm and sent him an electric shock, causing the boy to stumble right after she took it before he righted himself and acted as if it didn’t happen. This girl was doing crazy things to him and he didn’t even know her, but while he wanted to take his hand away he didn’t want to all the same. "Mum?” Draco questioned, looking down at their joined hands again and suddenly hearing the girl giggle at his side. He stopped suddenly, staring at her again. He was being assaulted with new and weird feelings that were frightening to think about. Was this girl here for him? Was she his personal toy?

“Draco, darling, introduce yourself to Miss Katherine,” Narcissa said kindly, smiling at him.

He nodded slowly, turning to Kitty and looking at her once again, wondering just why his father considered her filthy. “My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy.” He said it like how he was told to say it. Kitty only grinned in reaction and did a small curtsy to him, something that wasn’t really what she wanted it to be, but worked anyway.

“My name is Katherine Alice Bloodstone. I’d really like for us to be friends, it’s not as fun anymore being by myself, and my sister refuses to speak.”

Draco couldn’t help but enjoy her funny accent, but one thing stuck to his mind. “Why won’t your sister speak?” He asked quietly.

Kitty looked at Narcissa then, frowning worriedly and turning back towards Draco, “My dad died months ago, you see. She was there when it happened. Actually, she kinda saw it happening before it happened—“ Kitty let go of Draco’s hand suddenly, covering her mouth quickly and staring back at Narcissa with wide eyes.

Judith dropped her book at the exact same moment Kitty spilled her secret, glaring heatedly in her direction and getting up quickly to run back inside.

* * *

Willow didn’t know what to do, pacing the drawing-room as her daughter watched on worriedly. She was caught, she was found out, and the one who had all the power was the wife of Lucius Malfoy. She knew something that Willow was trying so hard to keep secret, and her future was in the hands of a woman that could use it to her own advantage.

Willow breathed in sharply as the wards tingled, worrying her hands together as she fretted this outcome. She should have known that secrets couldn’t stay secret for long, and that her daughter would be pining for companionship. She stopped pacing when Judith’s hand tightened around her dress, the girl staring up at her with the same worrisome thoughts and would-be futures that presented themselves before her. Willow picked her daughter up and cradled her at her side, putting on a brave smile for Judith when the door knocker announced their arrival.

Kitty was hiding behind Narcissa when Willow opened the door, looking guilty. “I oopsied.” She said quickly, avoiding her sister’s stern glare and taking solace in the fact that Draco was holding her hand.

She couldn’t be mad at her daughter, keeping her eye on Narcissa as she smiled down at Kitty. “Go show your new friend your room.” She whispered, only tearing her eyes away from Narcissa to watch Kitty drag Draco further inside and race to her room.

“Can we have a word, Willow?” Narcissa asked. Willow nodded and stepped back, keeping a good hold on Judith, who couldn’t take her wary eyes off of Narcissa. The woman waited for quite a while, going through her words carefully. “I understand your fears.” She said calmly, “If it were my Draco, then I would very well be just as afraid as you are.”

Willow finally set Judith down, watching her daughter hide behind her. “I don’t wish to start a fight.” She continued to speak in a soft voice, “Whatever you must want, I can’t…”

“I’m not here to intimidate you.” She hoped to reassure the other woman. Narcissa stayed a fair distance from Willow, approaching her like one would a foal. “I’m here as a mother, first and foremost. Your daughter, she’s a very charming girl. Please, do not punish her for something she never meant to expose.”

Willow watched Narcissa cautiously, her hands clasping together as she thought over those words. “Please, Lucius must never know…”

Narcissa smiled, “I will not tell him, Willow. As I said, if it were my son, then I would do anything that I could to keep it a secret. I will not do that to you.”

Tears stung at the corners of Willow’s eyes, unable to understand that this woman wasn’t threatening her as she had feared. “Why are you so nice? You were there, Narcissa, you witnessed it yourself. I tarnished a pureblood legacy by doing what I did, I insulted your family, I insulted the Malfoys, I shamed Cypress and Drusilla.”

She took a step forward, reaching cautiously for Willow’s hands. “If you hadn’t done what you did, Willow, then I wouldn’t have my beloved family. Draco wouldn’t have been born. You chose to follow your heart. I cannot fault you for that, I don’t care if the man was a muggle traveler or another pureblood. You’ve given me my husband, Willow, and no matter how angry and betrayed Lucius may feel by your mere image, he will soon realize that you leaving gave him what he currently has.” She squeezed her hands sympathetically, closing the gap between them. “Willow Bloodstone, please allow me to help you.”

Willow’s eyes were wet with tears, unable to believe that such kindness was coming from Narcissa Black. The Bloodstones and the Blacks were close allies and friends, but for Willow, the Black sisters never cared for her. Bellatrix couldn’t stand her and thought that her power was being wasted on such a clumsy little Hufflepuff. While Andromeda was guarded around Willow, Narcissa was the silent anomaly. She had the best face when it came to matters that didn’t concern her, never showing anything but her cold demeanor, she was graceful and elegant and well trained in her own emotions. Though, Willow just assumed she was like Bellatrix, who didn’t care for Willow because she was anything but the perfect pureblood witch she was trained to be. Now she was being presented with an alternate view of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, someone with a kind heart and motherly instincts. Willow nodded slowly and finally broke down, releasing Narcissa’s hands to fully hug her, something she missed doing with her own family, Daniel’s family, who always embraced her when she needed comfort.

Narcissa wasn’t used to such a gesture, given who her family was, but she endured it for the woman, pulling on a smile and leaning into the hug and rubbing her back in a comforting gesture.

“Please help me.” Willow spoke a little louder now, “With Daniel gone, I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Narcissa brushed part of Willow’s thick curls out of her face, humming in thought. “Do you remember Severus Snape, Willow?”

The woman stilled, wiping her tears away after a moment of recollection, and the more she thought the more her cheeks colored. “I—I do. I remember him very well…”

Narcissa chuckled at that, “Well, he’s a very good family friend of ours and a well-respected Potions Master. I do believe that he may know a way to help your daughter with her condition, and he’s a private man, so your secret will be safe with him.”

Willow chanced a look down towards Judith, how the girl was still clutching her dress and watching the conversation wearily. She broke her steady gaze on Narcissa and looked at her mother. The two of them conversed silently before Judith finally let go and ran down the hallway to hide in the library.

“Summon him as soon as possible,” Willow said finally, watching after her daughter with a concerned frown.

* * *

  
  


_1971_

_It was a cold parting, one with high expectations placed upon the youngest Bloodstone heir, the only Bloodstone heir. Willow didn’t get a fond farewell from her mother, a warm hug or some kind words. Drusilla was a cold woman, and Cypress was a distant father. They wished her farewell formally, but in Willow’s mind, they could have shown more emotion sending her a formal letter than seeing her off in person at platform nine and three-quarters._ _It was up to the Blacks to look after Willow, to keep her out of trouble, as she was a troublesome girl who needed the right role models in her life like Bellatrix Black and Regulus Black. The entire family was almost like her own family, in a way, a strange, extended family, which troubled her sometimes. She often wondered why she was betrothed to the Malfoy heir when her mother adored the Blacks. Not that she wanted to marry any of them, especially Regulus._

_She found a nearly empty compartment to sit in, just two other students inside the room. She stood awkwardly as she and the two other first-years stared at each other. The small redhead had bright eyes, green as emeralds, looking at her with optimistic hopes while the black-haired black-eyed boy at her side stared at her like she was a burden, for entering their little space and ruining whatever conversation they were having._

_Willow just knew that they didn’t look at her like all the other purebloods, which meant that they weren’t purebloods at all and that she was safe in this car. She smiled brightly and stepped forward, only to trip on her own floor-length dress and fall forward, crying out as she did._

_“Good heavens! Are you alright?” The redhead went to her side immediately, helping Willow back to her feet. The pureblood only laughed nervously and brushed the many ringlets away from her face, smiling reassuringly._

_“I tend to do that, don’t mind me.” She said softly, “Is this compartment taken?”_

_“Yes.” The boy said just as the other girl said “No.” The two of them stopped and the boy stared incredulously at his friend until the girl rolled her eyes amusedly. “He means no. Don’t mind Sevvie, he’s nervous.”_

_Willow giggled at the name, turning back to the boy in black, “Well, that makes two of us. Hello Sevvie, my name’s Willow.” She held her hand out towards his, which caught him off guard. He only stared at it questioningly without touching it._

_“Don’t be rude.” The girl whispered, nudging him into shaking her hand._

_“Lily.” The boy, Sevvie, said aloud, looking right at her, “We should be well guarded if we’re going to be going to Hogwarts. Not everyone likes us lot.”_

_“It shouldn’t mean we can’t make friends.” Lily countered._

_“We don’t need friends, we have each other!” The boy argued._

_Willow watched on, sitting herself down across from them. “Are you both muggleborn?”_

_That seemed to set Sevvie off, and he glared right at Willow. “What does that have to do with anything?”_

_“Sevvie!” Lily admonished, “I’m muggleborn, but he’s a half-blood.” She explained, however cautious._

_Willow’s eyes widened, and she instantly jumped from her seat to the one next to Lily, clasping her hands over hers. “You’re a muggleborn? Can you tell me what it’s like? I’ve never met a muggleborn and my father and mother keep saying how your lot shouldn’t be able to practice magic, but I always had this thought that it sounded so cruel, and I just was always curious what muggleborns are like and now I’ve met one—“_

_Sevvie stared at her incredulously, “Just who the bloody hell are you?”_

_That seemed to stop Willow entirely, pausing her voice just long enough. She retracted her hands from Lily’s and straightened out her dress, “Well, um, I guess…I’m a pureblood, you see. My family’s very strict and traditional. But in no way am I like them!” She said quickly, “I don’t practice dark magic or anything like that!”_

_“Calm down, calm down!” Lily insisted, smiling at Willow. “You’re a pureblood? I’ve never met one, and neither has Sevvie. Oh, how about we introduce ourselves again? My name is Lily Evans, and my friend is Severus Snape.”_

_Willow settled down at that, “Do excuse me, my name is Willow Bloodstone…my family’s one of the sacred twenty-nine.”_

_Severus had to do a double-take, staring at Willow like she was crazy. He’s heard about the sacred twenty-nine from his mother, but never had he met any of them._

_Willow winced at the way Severus stared at her, shying her eyes away and falling quiet. “I’m sorry for disturbing you two, I just wanted to get away from the Blacks. They watch over me, a bit too much.”_

_“You weren’t disturbing us, please stay. You can ask me anything!” Lily reached out to take her hand again, looking back at Severus. “Right, Sevvie?”_

_The boy narrowed his eyes at Willow but turned his head away, slumping in his seat and grumbling. “Yeah, sure. Have at it.”_

* * *

  
  


The violin music was somber, tugging at Narcissa’s heartstrings as she listened to Judith’s haunting music. The girl was holed up in the library all day, obviously knowing what was going to happen today. The woman wanted to go into the room and try to coax her out but kept herself from doing so. Willow had explained to her about everything, who Daniel was and what he did, and how much he meant towards Judith. She loved him more than anything, and just to lose him so quickly…

Narcissa stepped away from the library, making her way down the hall and hearing a faint giggle from the stairwell. She turned just in time to see Draco chasing Kitty down the second-floor hallway, and she smiled just a little. Draco hadn’t taken to anyone so well, and ever since they met, he and Kitty were always together. It was endearing, and she sometimes wondered how they would be like when they were older.

She quirked a small grin, shaking her head. Now wasn’t the time to plan for the future, today was about Judith and helping her hide her problem. Narcissa put her other thoughts aside to watch Willow gaze at the fireplace inside the drawing-room, the auburn-haired woman looking anxious and worried.

“He said around noon, did he?” She questioned, checking her watch.

“Give him time, Willow. He’s a very busy man.” Narcissa said calmly, “He’ll be here soon, I’ve told him it was of the utmost importance.” She sat down next to Willow, laying a supporting touch to her shoulder.

Just as she said it the fireplace roared, and the man was suddenly there, brushing off the remaining soot off of his cloak and stepping out of the fireplace. Narcissa stood up to welcome him, and slowly Willow joined her. The woman found herself staring at the man, how he looked so similar to the boy she last saw back at Hogwarts. Her hands folded together, her breath stilling as she stared directly at his eyes, and how they were carefully guarded.

Severus stilled when those curious green eyes caught his own, and he had to keep himself from doing something he did by default. The woman was all-too-familiar to him, bringing back old memories of the clumsy Hufflepuff that tried on numerous occasions to befriend him. The girl who befriended his beloved Lily and tried to make peace within Hogwarts all in vain. Not a girl anymore, but a woman, a woman that looked utterly broken from a private loss of her own.

“Severus.” Willow smiled, brushing her curls away from her face.

“Willow.” Severus breathed, finally taking in what he was hearing. A somber sonata piece floating over all of them like a painful memory.

Narcissa clasped her hands together, “Good, you both remember each other.”

Willow shied her eyes away from Severus then, “He’s not that easy to forget."

Something about that unnerved Severus, and he stiffened at her words, “Quite.” He said curtly. “I was told that this was a pressing matter.”

Willow took a step forward towards him, only to cry out and stumble into his arms, again tripping over her dress. “Oh!”

“Learn to walk!” Severus chided, catching her and peering down at her hem, “Haven’t you learned to pick up your hem before moving?”

The comment made Willow smile again, but this time it was strained, “You sound like my husband.” She straightened herself up and picked her hem up this time, “The pressing matter concerns my daughter, Severus.” She stepped away, towards the doors, “As you know, Bloodstone Witches are a powerful lot, but their power is what comes with a curse. They’re destined to always become Seers.” She frowned then, “Every Bloodstone Witch becomes gifted with the Sight at an early age.”

Emotions flashed through Severus’s eyes, but his face hid it well, “So all this time, you’ve known everything?” He didn’t know what to feel at that moment.

“I was an anomaly, Severus. My Sight is to remember the past, and sometimes that can be as much as a curse as seeing the future.” She kept quiet as she said it, looking anywhere but him. “I always see things I couldn’t stop, no matter how hard I wish I could have.”

Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand, moving to take Willow’s side. “Her daughter is an unregistered Seer, Severus. She’s afraid to be exposed and doesn’t trust anyone outside of her own family. We want you to hide her Sight.”

Willow folded her hands together, “She’s seen far too much for her age, no one should have to see their father die twice.”

Severus swallowed thickly, now understanding the dire importance of the situation. “No, they shouldn’t.” He stepped forward. “May I ask, how did he die?”

Willow looked down, resuming to pick up her hem and leading him down the hallway. “I…rather not say…” Her voice wavered as she said it, the woman keeping face for now. “She stopped speaking after it had happened, and she’s afraid to leave the manor. She doesn’t wish to see anything else, and tries to avoid it.”

Narcissa followed her, and Severus calmly walked behind. Suddenly he understood the morose music that was playing over them, how devastating it was and what the girl must have felt. “My condolences, I will do what I can for your daughter. There are ways to remove visions, most are temporary, but potions taken on a daily schedule can give her a normal life.”

Willow smiled at that, stopping before the library doors and slowly opening them. Her eyes widened slightly at what she saw, and Narcissa’s breath hitched.

All the books were off their shelves, stacked up high and creating walls, forming a small labyrinth before them.

Severus glanced at Willow, “How old is she again?”

“Five.” Willow breathed.

Severus nodded, stepping into the room towards the labyrinth. Willow stepped out to follow him but Narcissa held onto her arm, “He’s okay.”

The book labyrinth wasn’t hard to maneuver through, but it was the mere fact that this girl was able to utilize all of the books in the library to make a small barrier between herself and the rest of the room was something that stuck with Severus. The untapped power of a Bloodstone Witch was just that, raw power. He still had moments when he couldn’t believe witches like these existed in the world. He tried to make sense of it one day, tried to learn more about the Bloodstone family, only to discover something deeply troubling and horrible, the family carrying their fair share of dark secrets. How these women were actually cursed with the power they now possess was the sad conclusion to the story. It took him two years to realize that the little girl who attempted so many times to befriend him wasn’t just a name with great power behind it, but a lonely girl who craved something more than what she was expected to do.

Now that lonely girl was a beautiful woman, who had just lost the love of her life and wished to protect her progeny. A five-year-old girl who witnessed tragedy far too early in her life and was trying to hide from the world because of it.

She was sat on a chair, her violin floating off to the side and playing the music she was used to. The girl was curled up listening to her own music when Severus stepped around the corner. Her eyes snapped open then, and the music came to an abrupt halt. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, Severus approaching her like a frightened animal.

Judith calmly reached for her violin to hold it close to her small form, her stare unwavering as she searched his face for anything deceptive.

“Your mother told me that you have a problem.” He began, keeping a good small distance to be safe. “I’m able to seal that problem away.”

The small girl stilled, blinking once curiously and setting her violin aside. She looked like she wanted to say something, but had difficulty trying to muster up the courage to do so.

Severus chanced another step forward, thinking quickly. His eyes fell onto the violin and he gestured towards it, “You’re quite talented for your age. Did your mother teach you?”

Judith glanced at the violin and ran her fingers across the strings, shaking her head at the question.

“Your father, then?”

The girl nodded, picking the violin up and turning it around to expose the other side. There was an etching on the bottom of the instrument, carved out and lacquered. Severus took that as a gesture to come forward, closing the gap between them and inspecting the violin. The name etched in said Judah Feinberg.

“Judah…” Severus repeated, “Is that your name?” He looked at her for an answer. She nodded slowly.

“Judith. I was named after my grandfather.” She said it like a whisper. “He taught my father, and my father taught me.”

He quirked his lips up in amusement, “I was told you don’t speak at all.” He said lightly, chuckling when she went red from the words and ducked her head. He took another chance and moved to pat her head.

The brief touch made Judith’s eyes fly open wide, as if it triggered something, a vision. Severus recoiled his hand when it happened but Judith’s own hands flew out to grab his, staring at him in alarm as if she had just witnessed something only she could see. Severus watched her warily, glancing down to the small hands holding onto his like they were grasping desperately for an answer.

“Did you…see something?” He questioned softly.

Judith nodded, her eyes tearing up before she wiped them away on her arm. She let go of him after that, grabbing her violin and sliding off the chair. When she made sure she had her violin secured she reached for his hand again to lead him out of the book labyrinth.

It wasn’t something Willow expected to see, her own daughter holding a stranger’s hand and leading him out of her own hiding place. She grasped Narcissa’s hand as Judith brought Severus over to her, a small smile gracing her features for the first time in months.

“Invite him to supper,” Judith said to her mother, still in a quiet voice, but it was enough to make Willow break out in fresh tears, her hand covering her mouth as she outright cried.

Narcissa chuckled, “Severus, you’ve gotten the girl to talk.”

Judith went red again, finally letting go of the man with embarrassment.

“Uncle Severus!” Draco’s voice broke through the moment, the blonde boy running through the door with Kitty at his side. The girl stopped quickly, her eyes widening at the sight of Severus.

“Draco I didn’t know you knew a vampire!”

The comment made Draco fight down a laugh while Judith glared heatedly at her sister. Severus folded his arms, trying to look a little more imposing right at the moment.

“You must be the twin.” He drawled.

* * *

  
  


_1971_

_It was a shock to see the throngs of students sitting in the Great Hall, for all the first years, it was their moment. They were under the proverbial spotlight. The only ones who didn’t look all to bothered were the Blacks, who seemed pretty sure of their own future when it came down to the sorting ceremony._

_Willow stood near the back of the first years, frightened out of her mind. She didn’t want to become a Slytherin, it only meant her future with Lucius was set for life. She could see him from the Slytherin table, his cold eyes on hers. Willow wanted nothing more than to wither away and die, perhaps become a ghost. She could join the likes of the Grey Lady or Nearly Headless Nick, anything sounded better than—_

_A hand on her shoulder made her jump, her voice tumbling out as she jolted her head towards the owner of the hand. There stood Sirius Black, the only member of the Black Family that treated her like she was an actual person. He was grinning at her nervousness. “You look quite the fright, Weeping Willow.”_

_Weeping Willow, her nickname. Never cry too many times in front of Sirius Black, or suddenly you’re stuck with a horrible nickname for life. Willow brushed a tear away from her face and fumbled with her school robes. “I’m afraid. Why are you grinning so much? Aren’t you afraid? We’re about to be sorted.” She whispered._

_“Willow, you’re talking to me here, I’m not afraid of anything.” Sirius winked at her, “Plus I have a bloody fool-proof plan to get myself sorted in the right house.”_

_Willow’s eyes widened, “You…you do? Please, tell me. I really don’t want to be a Slytherin.”_

_He squeezed her shoulder, the grin turning serious. “I’m sure of it, you and I, us lot has to stick together, Willow. All you gotta do is—“_

_“Black, Sirius.” McGonagall’s voice called out his name._

_Willow stared at Sirius, moving to cling to his robes, “What do I have to do?”_

_Sirius smiled brightly, leaning in to whisper into her hair, “Just tell the hat where you want to go.” He said before parting quickly to step forward, taking his seat with a determined smirk._

_Willow clutched her cloak, recalling his words, again and again, when the hat finally belted out GRYFFINDOR, the room let out an audible gasp. Pureblood children were glaring at Sirius, but the boy in question didn’t look bothered at all, throwing a wink Willow’s way as he strutted over towards his table._

_“Bloodstone, Willow,” Minerva announced to the crowd, eliciting whispers from the tables. Willow took a steady breath and looked over at Lily, receiving a supportive smile as Severus just stared at her wearily. She stepped over to the chair and sat down, shutting her eyes._

_“Oh my, oh my, a new Bloodstone Witch before me. Why you’re quite different indeed, but I can tell you that Slytherin can very well make you thrive…”_

_“I don’t want it.” She whispered, “My friend said I can tell you where I want to go, and I don’t want Slytherin at all.”_

_“Anything but Slytherin, eh? Well, that’s quite…intriguing. A Bloodstone Witch like you would do well anywhere, but you’re a talented and honest sort, I believe you may have a better future in HUFFLEPUFF!”_

_Willow’s eyes snapped open to loud gasps, but her mind wasn’t on the stricken faces of the purebloods around her. Her eyes fell towards Sirius, a big smile blossoming on her face as she jolted up from her seat and moved to join her fellow housemates._

_She barely got to the table before her foot caught over her hem and she face-planted into the floor._

* * *

  
  


Twice a month Severus Snape visited Bloodstone Manor to deliver Judith’s potion regimen, but his visits never stopped just there, not after the second month. With her visions hindered, Judith began to change. She became curious, more vocal. After Severus would arrive she’d ask him to stay, proceeding to request that he teach her about the very potion she was taking. It escalated from there, mostly because of Judith’s attention towards Severus. Willow invited him to stay longer over the summer, offering to pay him for his services. He refused every time she offered, mostly because he didn’t find Judith as bothersome as his students. No, he found her quite challenging, an intelligent girl that craved to learn what she could from him. In time, Kitty came around to request the same thing, growing fond of Severus’s presence because of how her sister was so receptive to him in general.

Within a matter of weeks, Severus was soon teaching the Bloodstone twins and Narcissa’s son, Draco, as the boy never left Kitty’s side, nor Kitty his. The two children were attached to the hip, often looking for adventure or trying to beat each other at Wizard’s chess. Kitty often challenged him with the regular muggle version, as he would beat her so often at the Wizarding version that she wished to level the playing field. It wasn’t entirely that different, but she ended up winning every muggle version.

It was the beginning of autumn when Severus had to return to Hogwarts, putting a standstill on Judith, Kitty, and Draco’s tutoring. Judith reacted the most to Severus’s absence, carrying around potions books to read so she could impress him whenever he decided to return.

It was during winter when Lucius found out about his wife’s secret friendship, a week after the Twins’ birthday when Willow was outside Malfoy Manor helping Draco and Kitty build a snow fort. Narcissa was sitting in the library with Judith, reading the birthday present that Severus had gotten for the girl. _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ , a book that Judith loved at the moment.

“What is that girl doing inside my home?” His voice sounded enraged but strained, as if he was holding himself back. Narcissa stilled at the sight of her husband at the door, staring scathingly at the small child in her lap.

Judith became aware of Lucius instantly, freezing in place and looking up at Narcissa. The way she looked told Judith everything she needed to know.

“It’s okay…” Narcissa whispered down at her, but Judith didn’t believe her voice, glaring at Lucius as he stepped further into the room.

“I want that child OUT—“

“Lucius!” Narcissa raised her voice quickly, but Judith was faster, and suddenly there was a wall of books between Lucius and the rest of the room.

Lucius pushed on the wall. It didn’t move a bit, he took his wand out and tried to disperse the books but to no avail. His anger was growing as he tried, again and again, to spell the books away.

Narcissa stepped away from the settee, taking Judith’s hand. “She’ll tear them down when you stop making a scene!”

Lucius placed his hand on the wall in exasperation, glaring at the magic that separated him from his wife. It was all that child’s doing, the small Bloodstone Witch with her incredible power. He breathed out slowly, trying to think. His wife had been harboring the very people that he forbid her from conversing with, which meant his son had probably befriended them as well. He willed himself to calm down, trying to think of some way to get around this.

He tapped the book wall thoughtfully, pulling on a small grin. There was a coat of arms on the mantle, she could have very well used the weapons against him instead of making a bloody wall of books, but she didn’t. The girl was protecting Narcissa. Protecting her from _him_. He kept that in mind.

The books began to fall away carefully as Judith calmed down, settling back to where they came from and exposing Lucius Malfoy. She kept a hold of Narcissa’s dress, hidden behind the woman as she gazed up at the blonde man.

He regarded her silently, taking in her likeness. Such a small girl with that amount of power meant many things, and he couldn’t imagine how powerful she could be when she was older. She could easily prove rivals with the Dark Lord, perhaps she could overthrow him. That was a horrible thought to have, but it felt so tempting. Should he befriend this girl, perhaps aide in her growth, she could become the answer he was looking for.

For that thought to happen, he would need to swallow his pride, which wasn’t something he usually did.

“She doesn’t speak, does she?” Lucius finally commented, gesturing to Judith.

Narcissa relaxed some, smiling slightly at her husband, “She’s had a traumatic life, Lucius. She’s just started letting me in.”

He nodded, glancing back to the doors, “Where is my son?”

She pursed her lips, “He’s playing with Katherine in the garden, Willow’s watching over their activity.”

He swallowed the words he was about to say, still keeping his eyes on the small girl. “I see.”

“Ah—Lucius.”

Lucius turned around, his eyes falling onto Willow, his once betrothed. His breath caught in his throat as he finally saw her, from her soft green eyes down to her thick auburn curls. She looked just like the girl he grew up with. The girl that disgraced him at the altar.

He forced himself to look away. “Willow.”

Judith finally separated from Narcissa, running towards her mother and giving Lucius a wide berth as she passed him. Willow picked her up and kissed the girl’s cheek. “I see you’ve met my child.”

Even after all this time she was still a stunning presence before him. Lucius clenched his teeth together and stayed silent, only relaxing when Narcissa stopped at his side and slid her arms around his right. “How long has this been going on?” He questioned.

“About six months, dear.” Narcissa sounded calm as she said it, “Draco just adores little Katherine, and Judith adores Severus.”

Lucius looked at her incredulously, “Severus knows as well?”

Narcissa leaned closer to him, whispering, “Yes and don’t say anything to him, I’m working on a match.” She winked after that.

Lucius finally looked back at Willow, forcing a neutral expression instead of a sneer.

_Swallow your pride, Lucius._

* * *

  
  


It spoke volumes about how much Lucius loved his wife if he allowed someone he hated more than anything enter his own private home and allow her children to play with his son. Narcissa took Lucius’s neutral stand on the matter of Willow Bloodstone to be acceptance of his wife’s friendship with the woman, but in reality, he wanted nothing more than to scream at the woman who left him at the altar all those years ago for a muggle vagabond.

It spoke multitudes of his own restraint every time he arrived back into his home and realized that Willow was in the drawing-room, looking like an Earthly goddess, chatting it up with his own lovely wife, who looked just as stunning or even better. Instead of bidding the woman a good afternoon, he would retreat to his private study instead, holding himself inside the room until the woman and her offspring had returned to their own home.

It spoke vast reaches when Severus would come over to give the young Bloodstone Witch a puzzle book only to spend time with Willow and become absorbed into a conversation with the woman when Lucius had never seen him so vastly interested in any other female other than Lily Evans-Potter for all the years that he had known the man. Lucius was bewildered at the sight, and wondered just in what looking glass did he fall through in order for Willow Bloodstone to become good friends with Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy.

He tried not to let it bother him, the constant visits and her daughter’s growing attachment to Draco. The boy was smitten with Kitty, he knew instantly. It was as if time was repeating itself, and this time it was Draco that would be entranced by the wiles of a Bloodstone Witch. It would only end in heartbreak for his son, and he took it upon himself to take Draco aside to warn him about the girl.

Word got back to Willow, it seemed.

She found him in his study, her eyes alight with fire and looking furious. “My daughter came to me in tears, saying that Draco accused her of deceiving him!”

Lucius cast a bored stare in her direction, narrowing his eyes above the newspaper he was reading, “I shouldn’t warn my son about the dangers of getting involved with one of yours? I think it’s my duty as a father to tell my son before he falls in the same trap I had fallen in.”

Willow stepped further into the room and shut the door, pointing to lay a silencing charm. “If you wish to be petty and vindictive, take it out on me. Do not bring our children into your personal vendetta. You don’t like that I’m here, do you?”

“What gave you that idea, Willow? I’m overjoyed at your presence.” He said it with an irritated edge to his voice, flipping the page slowly. “Forgive me if I’m not rolling out the red carpet for your arrival.” He spat.

Willow tried her damndest not to get any angrier, waving her hand to her face and pacing the room. “I didn’t go to Narcissa first, just so you know. She came to me, she held the olive branch. I know the sight of me isn’t easy to take, given what happened between us…”

He continued to avoid her face by reading the paper, “There had to be an us to begin with, Willow. There was no ‘us’, there was never an ‘us’. Do you understand what you put me through?”

Emotion flooded her features and realization dawned in her eyes, and she clasped her hands together. Of course! She was so wrapped up in her own future that she forgot about how he would feel. She suddenly discovered her misdeed, having left Lucius Malfoy at the altar with no warning or care. “Lucius, I… I feel like I need to make amends.” She said softly, “Everything that I was going through at the time, and I suddenly ran off with Daniel…I never thought about your feelings at all, Lucius. I should have at least come back that night to tell you properly.”

He finally folded the paper up to look at her, “After all these years, it takes you just this instant to realize your mistake?” His voice rose gradually. “You’ve disappeared, Willow. You up and apparated to some seedy muggle pub and for hours I was standing there at the altar wondering what has happened!” He swatted the paper against the seat as he stood, dropping it. “Cygnus Black was the one to tell me what had happened to you, how a muggle tricked him into a fistfight and humiliated him and how you ran off with the man while _laughing_! You didn’t just sully your own family name that night Willow, you sullied mine!” He was shouting now, “It’s with the grace of all that is holy that I’ve been given a second chance and I was blessed to be given Narcissa, especially after the HELL you’ve put me through!”

She endured his yelling, tearing up as she listened to him. She forgot all about him that night, all about what he may have been going through. She just left without a care, in love with a man she just met. She never second-guessed herself. “I understand why you hate me, Lucius. I understand all of it. You didn’t deserve what I have done to you, you never asked for it and you never saw it coming.”

“Stop that.” Lucius glared at her.

“Stop what, Lucius?” Her voice was trembling.

“Stop with… _that_ !” He gestured towards her being, “You’ve always done that! You’ve always taken the high ground, you’ve always admitted when you were wrong. Why can’t you just be like any other witch, Willow? Why do you have to be so bloody _understanding_? Sweet Circe, you’re the most infuriating woman I’ve ever met!”

If anything, that made Willow cry harder, and she suddenly lunged herself into Lucius’s arms. The wizard stumbled back, his arms outstretched awkwardly as she cried against his shoulder. He didn’t know what to do at the moment, glaring at nothing in particular before slowly moving his hand to pat her back.

“If I could do it over again, Lucius, I’d let you down easily. I wouldn’t leave you so angry for so many years!” She whimpered between breaths, “I deeply apologize—“

“Alright!” He cried out, “Apology accepted for Merlin’s sake!” He finally pried her off of him, holding her back a bit and gazing down at her tear-streaked face. He kept staring until he found himself hating her all over again, but for another reason entirely.

Willow Bloodstone was making it hard for him to hate her.

* * *

  
  


_1975_

_The two boys were panting, adrenaline running through their veins as they broke through the passageway. James kept a firm Grip on Severus’s arm, dragging him through the halls in a panic, looking for her telltale curls. She’d be up tonight, as she was a Prefect. She would be able to take care of Snape._

_He caught Willow Bloodstone on the first floor, and James’ face broke into relief. “Willow!” He called out, not caring if he had awoken the paintings around him. Snape was still following, but in too much pain to say anything, still in shock over what had just happened._

_He was nearly mauled to death by a werewolf. It was Lupin, and James Bloody Potter saved him from certain death. It was the most difficult thing he could fathom, that James Potter out of everyone at Hogwarts, hurried to save his worst enemy from getting killed or worse, becoming a werewolf._

_Willow’s curls floated as she whirled around with wide green eyes, her vision picking up on Severus’s pale and stricken features before realizing who was with him. “Severus!” She gasped out, closing the distance between them. “What in Heaven’s name?”_

_James was still panicking, thinking fast. His mind was on Remus at the moment, now that he had gotten Snape to safety. Willow actually gave a damn about Snape, which he didn’t understand. “He needs to visit Madam Pomfrey, quickly. Please, I have to go—tell her he went to the Shrieking Shack, she’ll understand.” He let go of Snape after that, giving her a rushed smile before breaking out into a run the direction he came in._

_Willow opened her mouth to call after James but shut it again, her eyes trailing back to Severus’s state, noticing the blood on his robes and gasping again, “You’re bleeding, Severus!” She took his other arm, as it was his shoulder that was bleeding. “Come on, let’s take you to the infirmary.”_

_Severus tried to pull his arm back, the shock of everything finally leaving him. “I’m fine.”_

_The girl refused to release him, leading him toward the hospital wing, “You’re definitely not fine, Severus. Please, let me try to help you.” Her voice was soothing and kind, something that he still didn’t understand._

_Willow was a girl that was out of his league, a powerful Bloodstone Witch that was betrothed to the Malfoy heir, and yet she treated Severus Snape with a compassion that he never wanted nor deserved. It was because she was friends with Lily, that was all. If Lily never befriended her all those years ago on that train she would never look at him twice. He couldn’t understand her at all, and he didn’t want to._

_Severus tried again to yank his arm back. “Unhand me, Bloodstone!” He practically shouted it out, glaring at her heatedly. “I do not need or want your bloody help!”_

_Willow only stopped to look at him with those big eyes of her, the same shade as Lily’s, but they weren’t Lily’s green at all. No, she’d never be Lily. “Severus…” She tried again._

_Severus turned around and headed back down the corridor, leaving Willow standing there as he headed off in the direction of the dungeons. He winced slightly when his arm moved a certain way, looking quickly at the injury seeping through his robes. He could mend that himself, he didn’t need to go to Pomfrey._

_He had just about enough humiliation for tonight._

* * *

  
  


Whenever Severus stopped by Bloodstone Manor he made sure to owl her the Friday before. It had become a habit for him to do so, as he didn’t want to catch her out of sorts. The monthly visits for Judith’s potions slowly turned into weekly visits even after the school year started. He didn’t understand the attraction, the fact that he wanted to correspond with a woman he once hated as a teenager. He found her to be a lovely breath of fresh air outside of those he usually spoke to, despite her perchance for tripping on her own dress every so often. He further became stupefied at how charming the woman was becoming, and how he didn’t really loathe her optimism under her own dreadful circumstances.

Even after two years of visiting this woman, his fascination with Willow Bloodstone was still quite fresh and new, a far cry to what it once had been.

When he flooed in on Saturday morning in the year 1987, he was met with his favorite student. Judith was waiting patiently at the fireplace, her green eyes brightening at the sight of his presence. He couldn’t understand that, as well. How a child enjoyed his company and often followed him around and looked for his advice. He was never good with children, yet he’s garnered two that treated him with the respect he never thought he’d have.

“She’s in the garden.” Judith said to him in a quiet voice, reaching out to take his hand.

The manor was strangely quiet today, and he noticed that Judith’s eyes were wet, as if she’d been crying earlier. He also couldn’t hear the telltale sounds of Kitty and Draco running around and causing havoc. Something was wrong, his intuition told him.

Severus looked down at the girl, kneeling down to look her eye to eye. “Did something happen, Judith?” He asked.

She nodded quietly, “It’s our anniversary.” 

Severus tried to think about what that meant, trying to recall similar events, remembering this day last year, but he never visited her, she had declined back then. He took in the silence of the manor and the dry tears on Judith’s cheeks and suddenly everything clicked, because two years ago around this day, the Bloodstones have entered Great Britain.

After _his_ death.

Realization etched in his features and Severus pursed his lips, watching the girl steadily. He reached out to pull Judith against him and hugged her tight, remembering what Willow had told him those years ago. How Judith had seen it all.

The girl didn’t react how he thought she would, fighting against his arms until he let go. She looked frustrated and angry, “If anyone needs comfort it’s my mum, don’t waste it on me.”

Severus was taken aback by her sudden reaction, standing back up slowly and trying to read the girl before him. “Care to explain yourself? I would only think that you required a shoulder to cry on.”

She teared up after that, but shied her eyes away. “I’ve shed more than enough tears for my father, but I’ve learned that tears won’t bring him back. I’ve come to accept what had happened, but it’s my mother who needs that shoulder more than me.” She looked back at him desperately. “My mother remembers everything, Mr. Snape. She remembers everything as if it was still happening, and she likes to pretend that she’s not hurting but she’s in more pain than me. It’s not me that needs comfort, it’s her.”

That was the most he’s ever heard Judith speak, and by the look on her face, she was in complete anguish over her mother’s hurt. He glanced around, concerned. “Where’s Katherine?”

Judith looked away, glaring down the hall. “She locked herself in her room with the photo album. Even though she tries not to show it, my sister was affected by everything as well.”

He let out a sigh, raking his fingers through his hair and nodding in understanding. “Take me to your mother.”

Judith led him through the house to the back doors, stopping just before the door and pointing him towards the gazebo. Severus stepped out into the garden, hearing a faint song. It was a muggle folk song that wavered in volume, the source of the song coming from the gazebo near the hedges. Willow was curled up at a corner, her arms hugging her knees with her auburn curls draped over her shoulders.

Severus approached her like she was a scared deer, stopping at the edge of the gazebo and watching her stare off at nothing in particular. It was then that he realized he didn’t know the details about his death, how it happened or just why it scarred Judith so badly to make her go completely silent. He didn’t know anything beyond what Willow had told him.

“ _…Whisper words of wisdom, let it be…_ ” Willow’s voice broke at the end and her eyes welled up with more tears, her hand brushing them away while she turned her head, practically jolting in shock over Severus’s presence. “S-Severus—“ Her voice cracked, but she did her best to wipe the tears away and try to make it look like she wasn’t just crying her eyes out. “How long have you been here?”

He slowly stepped into the gazebo, “Your daughter told me where to go.” He eased himself on the bench and patted the seat next to him. “Why didn’t you inform me that today wasn’t a good day?”

Willow pulled on a pained smile, sniffling. “I…I just thought I would be able to endure it.” She didn’t get up, staying where she was. “I guess I’m not as strong as I thought I was.”

He let out a sigh, shaking his head. “Willow… what about Cissy, have you informed her?”

She looked away, “I told her I needed time alone, just as Kitty begged me to disinvite Draco.” She fell silent for a beat and hesitantly looked back at him, “I apologize for inconveniencing you today, Severus.”

“You’re a grieving woman, Willow, you’re allowed to do what you have to. You’re not inconveniencing me either. I had nothing special planned.” He got back up and closed the distance between them, adjusting his robes before sitting down next to her. “It seems like you need me today, nonetheless.”

Willow tried to smile, but it fell away before she could. “I would never wish what I have on anyone, Severus. Every single time I wish to forget, it plays out in my mind like I just lived it. His passing, my daughter’s cries, everything sounds so fresh…like I’m losing him all over again.”

He leaned back against the structure, finding her eyes, “You’ve never told me, how he died.”

The woman took a shaky breath, shutting her eyes and instantly regretting it. “It…was so sudden… I was in the kitchen, trying to make bread. Daniel was in Judith’s room reading to her, it was one of those history books that his father had given him. She loved to read, but loved it more when Daniel read with her. When it happened, I heard Judith screaming, a loud thud, like someone fell. I ran into the room to see what had happened and Judith was trying to perform CPR on Daniel, crying and begging him to wake up. I…” She brushed away fresh tears, her voice cracking again. “I had to grab her and force her out of the room because she fought against me, she kept screaming that she didn’t want to leave his side. Kitty, oh my dear, sweet Kitty, she was the only one who held it together, called the ambulance and tried to calm Judith down. I think that’s what hurt Judith the most, the way Kitty wasn’t crying like she was, like how I was…” Willow took a moment to breathe, finding trouble with the words.

Severus reached out to take her hand, “Don’t push yourself.” He whispered.

Willow shook her head, “A week later we buried him beside his father, and it was then I felt the magic pulling me. The wards were summoning me back to Bloodstone Manor… it only meant one thing, that my parents have died. Mother…she created strong blood runes on the manor to keep her family tethered, and I was forced to take my girls back here. Severus, my mother was a cruel and heartless woman. She wouldn’t have taken my marriage to Daniel without a response. I only discovered it while cleaning out their bedroom, they kept so many dark artifacts, and… their last act of love was to curse Daniel to die when my mother did, and my parents poisoned themselves.” She couldn’t take it anymore, moving closer to Severus to sob on his shoulder.

He didn’t expect that, but at the same time he did, and he hesitantly held her as she wept, feeling the tears soak through his robes. He could feel the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him, recalling everything she just told him and shutting his eyes in sympathetic despair. This wasn’t just a death, it was a murder, her husband was taken from her and her children over a petty vengeance. He suddenly regretted ever asking her about the death, because all it did was repeat itself in Willow’s eyes.

If she remembered everything, then…

Severus could feel his heart hammering in his chest over the implication. She remembered _everything_ , every moment, every second. She remembered Hogwarts, she remembered Lily, she remembered Potter and Black and, that one thing he never wished to recall. She remembered him, how he treated her, how he outright denied her friendship on many occasions.

She remembered their first meeting and how he wanted her gone.

She remembered when Potter rescued him and tried to get her to take him to the infirmary.

She even remembered their last moment together, by the lake, when he was…

Why was this woman pouring her soul to someone who hated her for seven years? Why was he visiting her so much when they weren’t even friends to begin with? Why did he feel so attracted to this woman the way he once did Lily—

He stopped thinking after that, continuing to hold her as her sobbing lessened and eventually stopped entirely. They sat there in silence, the kind of silence that was horrible for thinking and something he didn’t want to venture further. The question, however, was still _there_ , still over his head like a beacon.

“Why are you so kind to me?” He finally asked, hoping to break the silence that threatened his thoughts.

Willow was leaning against his chest now, finding a strange sort of comfort in her current position. She could smell the scent of sulfur entwined in his robes and it somehow soothed her. She thought about his question for a while, humming softly.

“Because Judith trusts you.” She answered in a whisper. “Severus, my daughter doesn’t trust just anyone. The only one she’s ever let so close to her is her father. However, every time she sees you…she becomes talkative, she becomes happy. She follows you around like she once did Daniel. She completely trusts you, and it means more than you think it does.” She finally looked up at him, into his black eyes. “Yes, you…hated me…once…but if you still hated me now, you wouldn’t have gone out of your way to help my daughter seal away her Sight. I also believe that people can change, Severus, and you’re nowhere near the troubled boy I remember.”

They went quiet again, but this time it was different. Her words had some sort of warmth in them, something that embraced Severus like a blanket of kindness. It must have been her magic, if he had to guess. The same way that Kitty liked to shock people and Judith enjoyed hovering books, Willow was literal sunshine that enveloped everyone with warmth. He began to wonder just why he hated this girl to begin with, why he rejected her countless advances to get to know him. He must have been bewildered by her in general, how someone who didn’t know him at all wished to honestly become his friend. Back then he was too obsessed with Lily and the Dark Arts to even pay her any attention, or actually trust that this one Hufflepuff Prefect was being sincere.

Willow was a woman that was always sincere. She was kind and understanding and believed in the good in others. She encompassed the Light in so many ways while he was the primal antithesis. What was it that made someone as pure as Willow look for friendship in someone as dark as himself?

He couldn’t find an answer, not just yet.

Severus had all day to look for one, however, as Willow fell asleep against his chest.

Something about that didn’t really bother him like it should.

* * *

  
  
  


She met them at Gambol and Japes Joke Shop in the year of 1988, the two of them staring at the display in the back with concentration as they took in everything that was available. Kitty found herself staring at the two ginger-haired boys with her own fixed interest as they conversed with themselves about specific pranks to be played on little brothers and how much of what they needed for when. After about what seemed like an eternity, a grin formed on Kitty’s face, a teasing thought haunting her mind as she reached out towards the two of them, throwing an electric shock their way and quickly hiding behind one of the vertical display cases.

The twins stopped what they were doing quickly, looking at each other with wide eyes after the shock passed through them. They looked around curiously, wondering where exactly the shock came from, only to shrug and resume what they were doing.

Kitty clasped her hands over her mouth, peering out to look back at the two and reaching out to do it again, biting down a sudden giggle that tried to force through her lips and resuming her hiding place. She continued to fight down the giggles that erupted from her gut, managing to calm herself before ducking out to look at the twins again. She instantly frowned, seeing that they weren’t there at all. Cautiously, Kitty crept out of her hiding place and stepped towards the back wall, her eyes sweeping all over and finding no trace of them.

“Caught you!” Fred said aloud, suddenly behind her, and taking her shoulders as she jumped from the sudden voice. “Forge, I found her!” He called out to his twin, grinning and removing his hands from her shoulders as he practically cornered her.

Kitty felt a wave of nervousness she had to fight down as the second twin moved to complete the circle, and she managed to smile at the two of them. “You caught me.” She agreed sheepishly.

“Now tell us, what were you using?” Fred continued, quirking a brow.

“We want whatever you zapped us with.” George finished, folding his arms.

Their curiosity made her confidence grow again and she had to fight down another giggle. “I didn’t use anything.” She held up a hand and wiggled her fingers, pointing at them and sending another zap. The twins jumped when it happened, their eyes widening.

“Wicked!” They both chimed out, “Not even we can control our magic that well yet. What are you?” Fred asked.

“Could you teach us how to do that?” George followed.

“We’ll pay you if we have to!”

“It’s not something I can teach!” Kitty began, grinning wide by now. “I’ve always been able to do this, it’s part of me. I just wanted to get your attention.”

George grinned as well, “It worked out perfectly!”

Fred couldn’t help but grin also, “It was a shocking introduction, to say the least. Now, who are you? We would have remembered someone like you stalking Diagon Alley.”

“She sounds American, Gred.” George said to his brother.

“What’s an American doing all the way here?” Fred questioned.

They cast her questionable stares, mirroring their postures as they waited for Kitty to answer them. She only giggled, again, unable to stop herself now. “I was born in America, yes, but I lived here since I was five. I live in Wiltshire.”

The two of them fixed scrutinizing stares and quickly exchanged glances with each other before looking back at her curiously.

“The only wizards who live in Wiltshire are stuck-up old pureblood families. You don’t even act the part, girlie.” Fred explained.

“Just who are you?” George looked dumbstruck.

Kitty wished she could stop giggling because it was making her nervous. She couldn’t help it, however, like it was an instant reaction to their presence. She managed to settle herself down before offering both her hands to them, “I’m Kitty Bloodstone, pleased to meet you.”

The twins took her hands, smiling back at her. Fred tipped his head and George followed. “Well, Miss Bloodstone, a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Fred Weasley.” George announced, grinning.

“I’m George Weasley.” Fred said then, giving her a comical bow. It was only a split second later when Fred froze in mid-pose, and George wasn’t far off from doing the same, both of them looking back at her slowly as they mouthed her surname.

“Bloody hell.” Fred tore his gaze away to look at his brother, “It’s her, innit?”

George nodded, completely dumbstruck, “That explains the—“ He extended his finger and did a zapping motion.

Kitty watched them as they mulled through the sudden realization of the Bloodstone surname, curiously smiling as they stared at each other as if they were speaking with their minds. The two of them finally broke out into twin grins, laughing at something they only knew. Kitty had an idea of what was going through their minds because she was used to the reaction. Living for two years in Wizarding Britain gave her a myriad of mixed reactions to her surname itself. Judith hated those reactions, but Kitty loved them.

“What else can you do?” They both asked curiously.

A smile formed on Kitty’s face after that, “I can tell you two apart if that counts.”

The twins quirked their brows, glancing at each other doubtfully. “Prove it.”

Kitty’s smile turned into a grin of her own, “Well, you told me you were Fred, and you were George.” She motioned to each of them specifically, “But that’s actually the opposite, isn’t it?”

George snickered and Fred took the challenge, folding his arms, “I don’t believe it, you just met us.”

“You have no proof,” George said in amusement.

“Actually, I do.” Kitty said confidently, “Because for ten minutes, I was watching you two look over all the pranks, and you,” She pointed at Fred, “was calling him _Georgie_ , and you,” She pointed at George, “was calling him _Freddie_.”

Their jaws dropped after that, pointing at each other with dumbfounded expressions before breaking out into mirrored laughter. They clasped each other’s shoulders, laughing wholeheartedly for a moment before wiping tears from their eyes.

“We’re gonna love you, Kitty Bloodstone.” Fred said breathlessly.

* * *

  
  


Draco Malfoy hated the Weasley twins.

Ever since Kitty had come home from Diagon Alley, ever since Molly Weasley flooed into Bloodstone Manor to meet Willow, ever since the Weasley twins began visiting Kitty regularly, Draco has been fighting for Kitty’s attention and he absolutely _hated_ it.

She didn’t belong to them. She belonged to _him_. She was _his_ friend, not theirs. Kitty’s place was with him and no one else!

No one could see his plight. No one understood why he was so annoyed. He went to his mother about it, to complain to her about his problem. She only told him one thing.

“Kitty doesn’t belong to you, honey, despite her taste in friends, she’s allowed to choose who she wishes to spend time with.”

Clearly, she didn’t understand the dire situation he was in. His mother meant well, but she couldn’t understand his situation. She had his father.

Draco went to his father for help, and he actually got somewhere.

“That family…” Lucius said irritably, “Son, your worries aren’t unfounded. If you wish to do away with the Weasley boys then you must do what you can to scare them off. I’m sure Katherine will understand why they’re unworthy of her friendship.”

Scaring them off sounded like a fantastic plan, a great idea. However, that plan came with nagging feelings of doubt. If he scared them off, then he would hurt his dear friend in the process. His intention wasn’t to hurt her, but to warn the twins against stealing her away. His father’s proposal led him into a standstill, and Draco had to think long and hard about how to make her see her place.

He thought about his parents, how his father would kiss his mother. A kiss meant something, did it? It meant that you belonged to them, it meant a lot of things, but the main thing was that it was a statement. You kissed someone that was yours, and if he kissed Kitty then she would finally understand that she was his.

He needed to run his theory by someone who knew more, so he went to his godfather.

“If I kiss Kitty will it make the Weasley twins go away?” He questioned seriously to the older man. Severus stopped chopping herbs for a moment to stare at the boy, quirking a brow in question. Slowly he set down his knife.

“Do you understand what a kiss means?” 

Draco nodded with enthusiasm, “A kiss means that you belong to someone, so if I kiss Kitty, then she’ll realize she belongs to me and tell them to go away.” He felt like his logic was sound as he explained it.

Severus shook his head after hearing his godson’s reasonings. “Draco, ask me again when you’re older.” He said dismissively, shutting down the conversation as he went back to chopping thyme.

The next afternoon Draco was watching Kitty sit with the Weasley twins in the gazebo with a scowl on his face, hearing her giggle again at something one of them said. When she replied the two of them exchanged glances before kissing her on either side of her cheeks, stunning the girl into quiet shock.

Yes, Draco _hated_ the Weasley twins.

* * *

  
  


_1975_

_He was humiliated beyond anything he’s ever felt before, even Avery and Mulciber had a laugh at his expense. Severus did his damnedest not to cry, it would only further his embarrassment. He avoided students left and right, hearing their giggles and whispers as he ran up to the Gryffindor tower. Lily looked so disgusted with him, and he needed to take it back. If anything, losing Lily right now would be worse than what he just went through._

_It was a pathetic sight, a lone Slytherin sitting in front of the Fat Lady pining for Lily Evans and having to endure being laughed at by whoever went in or left that blasted tower. He sat there for hours, but Lily refused to come out. It was nearly curfew now and Severus was forced to head back to the dungeons in his own despair, finally releasing the tears he was being threatened with for hours. No one was around to laugh at him now._

_Severus managed to find a lonely alcove on the second floor so he could give in to the emotions, pain and excruciation cutting through him like blades and tearing him open to vulnerability. If anyone had caught him right now, he wouldn’t be able to bear the backlash, the shame._

_A hand on his shoulder frightened him more than it should have, and Severus’s breath caught in his throat. His head turned to see those damnable curls and the blasted Prefect who belonged to them, the last person he wanted to see right now. She was probably here to finally add to the pain he was already feeling, humiliate him further and defend her muggleborn friend. He sneered at her defensively, getting ready for the backlash._

_“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Willow breathed, kneeling down next to him. “Severus—“_

_“Are you here to rub it in? I’m sure everyone in Hufflepuff is guffawing at what had happened!” He spat acidly._

_Willow frowned, her eyes looking upon him with pity. “I saw everything, Severus.” She said in a whisper._

_Shame flooded his own features, and he stared at her in shock. Of course, she would be there, she was always with Lily. She witnessed his fall, and now she was there to pass judgment._

_Willow continued, tearing up as she spoke, “I tried to follow you when you left, but you ran off so fast! You didn’t deserve it, any of it. I had to take Remus aside and lecture him about being a proper Prefect. None of that should have happened, Severus!”_

_White-hot anger boiled through his veins the more she talked. He couldn’t glare at her any harder than he could. She was being sympathetic to him, she was understanding him. It was just like her, he thought bitterly, loathing how she stared at him with such pity in her eyes. It was disgusting and he didn’t want any of it._

_“Please let me—“_

_“You’re pathetic.” Severus cut her off, finally standing up. “Go throw your pity on someone who deserves it, and stop pretending like you’re little miss goody-two-shoes when you’re not. I bloody hate you, everything about you!” He barked out, “Look to someone else for your bloody sympathy and LEAVE. ME. ALONE!” He finally shoved her back so he could get out from the alcove, refusing to look back as he ran off as fast as he could._

_Willow watched him run, fresh tears flooding her eyes before she finally caved in and wept._

* * *

  
  


In December of 1990, Narcissa opened the door at the Bloodstone’s arrival. Kitty didn’t wait to greet her before darting in and yelling out for Draco as she shed her cloak and gloves, leaving her mother and Judith standing at the door, the smaller of the two holding a violin case tight in her arms with a stack of music sheets underneath.

Narcissa smiled at Judith, “You look well prepared for this evening.” She said amusedly.

Judith tried a quick smile, uttering ‘thank you’ before stepping inside. Her hair was coated in sprinkles of snow, as was Willow’s thick curls. Willow stepped in and removed her gloves before taking off her cloak. “Happy Christmas.” She said with a smile lighting her features, “Is Lucius home as well?”

Narcissa summoned Dobby to take their cloaks and gloves, “He’s in the drawing-room, and I believe there are some gifts under the tree for your children.” She winked down at Judith, who only blushed in return. The girl nodded quietly and gathered her items, taking them into the drawing-room.

“She’s been very busy these past few weeks.” Willow explained, “She was so determined on making a piece just for Severus.”

Narcissa chuckled, “Judith is a talented witch, I can’t wait to hear what she composed.” She led Willow into the drawing-room, where the other woman was scanning for the man in question.

“Severus said he’ll be a little late,” Lucius spoke up before his wife, amused at Willow’s nervous smile. Narcissa and Lucius exchanged amused glances, the first of the two hiding a giggle behind her hand before sitting with Lucius.

The fireplace roared suddenly and Willow jumped in her spot, turning towards it to see Severus step out of the floo. Willow felt nervous suddenly, looking away from him shyly and stepping away. She felt like she was back in Hogwarts, feeling old feelings that once weighed on her heart.

Lucius stood up to greet his friend, taking his hand, “Happy Christmas, Severus. I see you managed to escape Hogwarts for tonight.”

“Dumbledore was actually shocked that I had somewhere to be.” Severus mused, quirking a grin.

Narcissa rose to her feet to rush over to the man, intercepting him before he approached Willow, “I wish to have a word, Severus.” She said quickly, glancing towards Willow before leading Severus into an adjoining room. Severus watched Narcissa guardedly, as if she was up to something.

“What do you want?” He questioned, finally collecting his cloak. She was spelling the doors with silencing charms, and it made him suspicious.

“I was only curious if you’ve given any thought to courting our dear friend Willow.” She said it as if it was a secret, quietly so no one else could hear.

Severus sputtered immediately, staring at the woman incredulously, “Your husband took me aside months ago and he wasn’t as blatantly obvious about it as you’re being now. Have you two been discussing this behind my back?”

Narcissa quirked her head to the side, “Behind both your backs, Severus. I’m only asking you now because today is a special day, and it would be perfect—“

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, “Willow just lost her husband, Cissy. I am not that crass.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes, “Severus, that was five years ago. Haven’t you noticed the way she acts around you these past few months? It’s like you both are teenagers! Her daughters adore you, Severus, what other signs do you require?”

The man took a steadying breath, glancing at the door quietly. “I’ve taken to them as well.” He eventually agreed, looking back at Narcissa, “How long have you been planning this union?”

Narcissa smiled innocently, “It’s best for us women to keep _some_ secrets, Severus.” She stepped around him before placing her hands on his shoulder, nudging him to the door, “I suggest making a move now before anyone else decides to swoop in.”

Severus rolled his eyes, stepping back out into the room. His eyes trailed over towards Willow, who was nursing a glass of wine and sitting alone on the settee.

Narcissa guided him towards Willow, “Severus please, sit. Judith has made something especially for you, a lovely Christmas gift.”

As she was speaking Judith was at the family piano, finally looking up from her hidden spot and gathering her music sheets. She kept herself concentrated, making her way before everyone with her violin at her side. She set the sheets down before her, gazing at them and one by one pointing at them to make them float up to her eye level. Silently she waited for everyone to settle down before putting her violin onto her shoulder, closing her eyes briefly and breathing out a sigh before beginning to play.

The music started out soft, a melodic tone that was shadowed in velvet darkness. The tone of the piece was deep and somber, dark and mysterious just like the person she made it for. In the middle, the music became intense and moody, louder, and more dramatic until ending back into a softer lilt of sadness.

When Judith was finished someone broke out into applause, the girl narrowing her eyes in her sister’s direction as Kitty broke the silence with her own cheers. Draco stood beside her, moving to silently clap along with her.

Judith turned back towards the four adults, turning red as her mother joined in along with Narcissa, the applause coming at various degrees depending on who was doing it. Her gaze lingered on Severus, the only one who wasn’t applauding but giving her a silent nod of appreciation. Judith managed to smile at his reaction, finally releasing the spell to her sheets and letting them flutter to the floor.

Kitty giggled and cast her eyes on Draco, grinning and holding up a sprig of mistletoe. Draco looked back at her and had to do a double-take, staring at the small plant and looking back at Kitty with wide eyes. Kitty smiled again and moved to kiss his cheek quickly, stunning the boy before darting away and hiding behind the Christmas tree, peeking out as she had the mistletoe in her hands and using her finger to float it over Willow’s head.

Narcissa caught the sight of the mistletoe first, chuckling pleasantly and catching Lucius’s attention. The couple shared a secret grin that caught Willow’s eyes and had her looking around curiously before following their gaze upwards. Willow flushed darkly, a nervous giggle escaping her and catching Severus’s attention.

“I believe it’s tradition,” Narcissa sing-songed, causing Severus to look at his friend before turning his attention back to Willow, following her gaze upwards and zeroing in on the hovering sprig. He instantly looked for the culprit, hearing a smaller giggle from behind the Christmas tree and opening his mouth to say something.

As he was doing that Willow was gathering up her nerve, tearing Severus’s focus away from finding Kitty as she moved her hand to brush against his own. Severus stared down at their hands and swallowed thickly, again hearing an amused chuckle and exhaling loudly, glaring at Lucius and Narcissa.

“If I plan to bloody kiss her, then it’s going to be in private and away from prying eyes!”

His reaction happened while Willow was in the midst of sipping her wine, his words having her inhaling sharply and accidentally coughing as the wine went down her windpipe instead. Severus quickly became attentive towards her and ushered the wine glass away, patting her back as she worked on breathing again without coughing.

Heaven help him, he was in love with her.

* * *

  
  
  


It was amazing how much Willow had tripped over her own dress every time she went out to spend time with Severus, and it proved that she was as nervous as he was in their budding relationship. He never felt as if his heart could ever beat again after Lily.

Nothing was without its pitfalls, however, as Severus was a damaged man who had his own regrets, and it managed to hinder their process. His overwhelming guilt for Lily’s death was what kept Severus from ever moving closer to Willow, and the two often gotten into verbal altercations because Willow desired to understand him and Severus thought he was a lost cause that couldn’t be saved.

The closer they became the more he realized he had secrets that couldn’t be shared, such as his ties with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, his position with Dumbledore and the Order, his entire life he presented before Willow was a lie, posing as a Hogwarts professor that wasn’t anything but a Potions Master. However, the closer they became the more he didn’t want to leave her side.

He couldn’t imagine pulling Willow Bloodstone into his life, to partake in his many dark secrets. He couldn’t put her through such pain and misery that may drive her to hate him.

As much as he tried to keep his love affair with this woman a secret from everyone other than the Malfoys, it was always one person who knew everything, and during a routine meeting with Dumbledore, the old man didn’t waste any time to talk about it.

Dumbledore was unwrapping one of his candies thoughtfully, humming to himself when he suddenly brought it up. “You have found love, haven’t you, Severus?”

Blasted old codger, saying that right when Severus was sipping on his tea, effectively making the man choke on it as he did. He stared at Dumbledore wearily, “What gives you that idea?”

The wizard met his eyes with his own twinkling ones, and a smile formed on his face. “You’ve been different for the past year. Little things, Severus, little things. For one, you have been _washing your hair_.” He chuckled knowingly.

Severus rolled his eyes and looked away, “That means nothing.”

“You have an added spring in your step, Severus.” Dumbledore countered, smiling, “And those eyes of yours don’t look as hollow and tired. Please, I would love to know who has captured your heart. Perhaps I can send her, _or him_ , a gift basket.”

“Sod off, old codger,” Snape said with an edge to his voice, folding his arms. “…I may be ending it soon, anyway.”

Dumbledore tilted his head to the side, “Severus, if this person is lifting you up from your woes why would you be driven to end it?”

“You know very well why.” Severus snapped, “She doesn’t know what I’ve done. She hasn’t got a clue to the atrocities that I’ve committed!” He glared up towards the ceiling. “I…can't put her through that.”

Dumbledore closed his eyes, nodding solemnly, “Tell me, Severus, do you love her?”

Severus went quiet for a moment, sighing. “I believe I do.”

“Does she love you?”

A faint smile graced Severus’s features, “Sometimes I cannot believe it, but she does.”

Dumbledore sipped on his tea thoughtfully, smiling. “Then be honest with her.”

Severus stared at the older man as if he grew a second head, “I can’t just—she’ll hate me! She’ll never wish to look at me again.”

“A relationship thrives on trust and understanding, Severus Snape. If she truly loves you, then none of it will matter. It’s best to dive in headfirst instead of regretting what could have been.”

The conversation ended after that, but Dumbledore’s words resonated in his soul. Trust and understanding were something that Willow desired more than anything, and Severus wasn’t even giving her that. The old man was right as he always was, and Severus felt like he had to know now. Tell Willow everything, expose himself to her, let her see every dark secret he had in his closet. It was a painful process, to actually do something he feared to ever do. But once he began to open himself up it was hard to stop, as if he was releasing the floodgates that were his own torrid past. He expected her to interrupt him at any point in time, to smack him, to start screaming, to do anything other than what she was currently doing. Willow just sat there, her hands over his own with tears in her eyes. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He finally stopped after spilling out his secrets, watching her cautiously. Her expression sparked up a memory in his past he did not dare to revisit, the face of a remorseful Hufflepuff Prefect that just witnessed Severus Snape at his lowest point.

Finally, she spoke, her voice trembling and nothing above a whisper.

“No one’s perfect, Severus. We’ve all done things we regret.” She said softly, reaching up to brush some hair from his face, “The people we try to be now is what matters because even the worst people can change for the better. I love you, Severus. I love everything about you, and I thank you for finally being honest with me. I believe if Lily is watching over us, she would forgive you as well.”

His hands were trembling in her own, doing his best to hold himself together after her words. He stared at her, wondering why the Gods have given him one of their own.

“Marry me.” He whispered.

* * *

  
  


The wedding was set to be during the summer of 1991 before the children would be sent off to Hogwarts. Narcissa was overjoyed to become the planner for such an event and Willow’s Maid of Honor. The wedding itself was planned to take place inside the Malfoy’s garden, as it was significantly bigger as Narcissa took it upon herself to include prominent families to the guest list.

For the past six years, Willow had been in the company of other pureblood witches other than Narcissa Malfoy, meeting and eventually winning the hearts of Dahlia Parkinson, Celosia Zabini, and Euphemia Greengrass.

The women kept Willow company inside the tent that was set up outside the garden, giggling about whatever gossip that was on their lips while Judith sat in the corner attempting to read one of her Hogwarts books. In her lap was her violin case, sat neatly over her white tulle dress.

Narcissa was spelling baby’s breath in Willow’s hair, giggling over something outlandish Celosia said just a moment before.

“There’s a child in the room,” Judith spoke up irritably, because despite being mature for her age, she was still too young to hear such things.

Celosia waved her off, “Nonsense, Judith, you’ll be an adult in no time, you’ll need to know how to capture the perfect boyfriend.”

Judith bit back an insult, glaring at the woman offendedly and instead of commenting she checked her watch. “Five minutes.”

“Stop teasing her, Celosia.” Willow said behind a smile, “Oh, my legs are shaking!” She gasped, pressing her hand to her chest, “Girls, if I pass out please promise to roll me up there.”

“You won’t pass out, calm down!” Dahlia chided.

“You’ll be doing enough passing out during the honeymoon, anyway.” Celosia winked again, sending Euphemia into a bout of giggles.

Judith finally shut her book and grabbed her violin case, muttering something about adult themes before stepping out of the tent.

Narcissa couldn’t help but chuckle, “Now you’ve done it, Celosia!”

“You girls are horrible,” Dahlia said exhaustively.

Judith continued to mumble as she past Kitty and Blaise, the latter of the two talking about everything and (mostly) nothing while the girl had stopped listening five minutes ago, waiting impatiently for the boy to stop. When she saw Draco in the distance her eyes brightened, pleading silently for him to come save her.

Draco caught her wandering gaze, laughing amusedly at her situation before heading over to help her out of it. “It’s almost time,” He said to her reassuringly, tapping her shoulder.

“Oh okay, Blaise that’s interesting oh I have to go help my mum thank you bye.” She kissed Draco’s cheek before running off, effectively stopping the other boy in mid-sentence.

“Oi, wait!” He called after her before glaring in Draco’s direction, “If you stayed away five minutes longer, I could have charmed her. I was so close!”

Draco pat his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t touch what isn’t yours, Blaise.”

The wedding was beautiful, beginning with an original sonata created by Judith that Willow marched down the aisle to. Kitty was the flower girl and both of them presented the rings. Willow insisted on her girls being a vital part of the wedding, wherein Severus had to ask them for their mother’s hand before Willow could say I do. Narcissa ended up in tears at the conclusion, because it had been six years of planning on her part to get the two of them together.

The reception was just as beautiful, with one last original piece made and played by Judith that encompassed her mother and her now father, something light and airy against the backdrop of dark and intense, a performance that transitioned into a small string quartet that took over where she left off. Severus and Willow danced first until Lucius took Willow and Narcissa danced with Severus. It was a day that would forever be in Willow’s memory, as perfect as her first wedding with Daniel, and she felt like her long lost husband was looking down upon them and giving her his blessing, as she spotted his favorite birds circling the reception, white doves.

* * *

  
  


_1977_

_NEWTs were over, the students were basking in the relaxing atmosphere that the last day of Hogwarts brought them. Willow was the only one not laughing and carrying on with the rest of her housemates, because as they saw a new beginning, all she could see was a terrifying end._

_Because after Hogwarts, during the summer of the same year, she would be wed to a man she did not know. She would become part of the Bloodstone Family Curse and have her whole future mapped out for her. She would become a symbol of her family’s power, possibly used for darker intentions, made to have a child that wasn’t born out of love. She didn’t want to be married to Lucius Malfoy, she didn’t want to carry on her family’s name in a loveless marriage. She didn’t want to be a bird, trapped in a cage._

_She found herself standing near the lake, gazing down at the waters and frowning at her reflection. She crouched down to wave her hand over the surface of the water, marring her own image in the reflection. She breathed out a tired sigh, wishing to do nothing more than dive into the waters and allow the sea creatures down below to take her._

_There was nothing she could do to stop her impending fate. She had nowhere to go, she had no one to turn to. The friends she had were already planning their futures, and she couldn’t bring herself to burden any of them. Especially Lily, who just accepted James’ proposal…_

_She raised her head to look along the edge, spotting a familiar man in the distance. Her heart hammered in her chest at the sight of the black-haired boy in the equally black robes. Severus Snape, a boy she tried so hard to get close to, someone she longed to be near, only to be pushed painstakingly so far away. She didn’t know why she looked for this man time and time again, wondering if she was just a masochist for continuing on a fruitless endeavor._

_Still, Willow slowly stood up, moving along the edge of the lake towards him. His back was to her, the man staring up high in the sky at nothing in particular. Willow managed to get close, slowing to a stop only a small distance away. “Severus…” She spoke up, wondering if he had heard of the engagement between her friends._

_He flinched at her voice, “Haven’t I told you to leave me alone?” He asked, his voice pained._

_Willow took a cautious step forward, “I…I understand that Severus, but I’m worried. I can’t help but worry about you every time I see you.” She said softly, hesitating to reach out. “Please, all I’m asking is to listen to your problems.”_

_The man scoffed, “If I had any problems, I wouldn’t bring them up with you.” He spat out, “Stop worrying about me, Bloodstone. There’s no part of me that would ever consider spilling my soul out to you.”_

_Willow reached out, but Severus turned around suddenly and her hand recoiled. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she gazed into his own, how red they looked as if he had been crying. He glared scathingly at her and shied his eyes away, moving past her and stalking back towards the castle._

_Willow’s legs trembled and she collapsed, her eyes welling up with fresh tears as she cried, the tears falling from her face and onto the warm green grass below._

_“I love you.” She whispered out painfully._

  
  



	2. Judith Snape and the Voldemort Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Judith denies the very existence of Voldemort she unwittingly invites evil into her life in the form of a defense professor, who quickly alters his plans at the chance of something better than Harry Potter's demise.

Their honeymoon was in Athens, Greece. Willow wished to see the ocean and take in the Parthenon, and Severus was more than happy to oblige. Their honeymoon was set to take place three weeks before their children would be on the train to Hogwarts, giving them enough time for themselves before returning to Britain.

While their parents were away, Judith and Kitty stayed with the Malfoy family for the rest of the summer. Kitty was barred from visiting the Weasley twins, only allowing her to send them letters.

The twins teased her relentlessly now that her surname was Snape, however, Kitty found no problem with her father. The stories Fred and George told her about her father spoke of a scary man who loved to torment children for his own amusement, and while she could admit that half of that was true, she insisted that he wasn’t as bad as they claimed him to be.

They decided to go to Diagon Alley two weeks before the beginning of the school year. Despite the fact that Willow had disgraced the family name, Cypress and Drusilla Bloodstone had willed their fortune out to their grandchildren, which didn’t make sense to Willow when she discovered the fact. However, it was a mixed blessing of sorts, as she hadn’t the need to worry about her children’s finances, as the Bloodstone Family Vault was rich in galleons.

Seeing their family fortune wasn’t something Judith was happy about, adding another worry to her thoughts. She feared that her mother’s maiden name would be discovered and she would be treated differently, she didn’t need to worry about people going after her for her money as well.

Her worries stayed with her after the trip to Gringotts, only to be erased when they were taken to Flourish and Blotts for their books. Her eyes widened as she gazed at all the books, the girl suddenly wishing that she had taken a little bit more than she had allowed herself to get.

Kitty had gotten more than she needed, but her mind wasn’t on books or her Hogwarts items, her mind was focused on a brand new broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies. She was intent on buying a broom of her own, because she wanted to practice for next year’s Quidditch tryouts. Learning about Fred and George’s roles as beaters had made her want to try her hand at the role herself, and despite her size, she packed an amazing punch.

They were at Madam Malkin’s when they met Harry Potter. Kitty never heard of him, or what he did to save the Wizarding World, and neither did Judith. Ever the people person, Kitty sparked up a conversation with the Boy Who Lived, something that agitated Draco to all ends until he ended up glaring daggers at the boy for the entire time that they chatted. However, Harry wasn’t really focused on Kitty, watching her sister as she read calmly to herself instead.

“You’re seriously joking.” Draco said incredulously, “You don’t know who Harry Potter is.”

“You’re saying that like he’s a bloody celebrity.” Kitty said with a frown, watching the half-giant usher him away. “He seems like a normal wizard to me.”

“Except he’s not.” Draco whispered, “He defeated You-Know-Who when he was just a baby.”

Judith finally tuned into the conversation, looking up from her bag, “Voldemort.” She corrected him.

Lucius glanced around, “Judith, please do not use that name in public.”

The girl looked up towards Lucius with a questioning frown, “But that’s what he’s called. Why shouldn’t I use his name if that’s what it is?”

Narcissa pursed her lips before answering, “His name strikes fear into the hearts of witches and wizards everywhere, dear. It’s a sin to utter his name lightly.”

“A powerful dark wizard isn’t something to fear if he was brought down by a mere infant, Aunt Cissy.” Judith said factually.

Lucius glanced around again, nervous and laying a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s not speak about this where we are. There’s ears everywhere, Judith.”

She dropped the subject after that, however, she continued to stay unsettled because of it. In her mind, fearing a man who didn’t deserve it wasn’t worth the fear in the first place. She did her fair share of reading about Voldemort, and he sounded just like a man her grandfather fought against during WWII. She was three when grandpa Jude told her about Hitler and his regime, teaching her all about hate and racism as her father’s family were Jewish. Voldemort was just like Hitler, but a wizarding version that wanted purity of witches and wizards instead of purity of a single race. 

To her a man like that wasn’t to be feared. He was to be defeated.

Judith stayed outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies when Kitty and Draco ran into the shop. She had one of her books out, reading it calmly before something clattered towards her feet. Judith looked down, finding a vial of red liquid and looking up to see who dropped it stepping away. She glanced back at the shop quickly before making her way towards the man in the purple robes. “Excuse me.”

The man flinched at her voice, stopping quickly. He looked bewildered, almost anxious. “Um, y-yes?”

Judith held up the vial for him, “You dropped this.”

The man’s eye twitched when he looked at the vial, his trembling hand darting out to grab it before snatching it back. “O-oh m-m-my mistake. Thank you, little girl.”

Judith gave him a polite smile and turned away, only stopping as a nervous hand touched her shoulder.

“A-and please don’t insult the Dark Lord,” The man said in a whisper, “He has ways of returning your kindness.”

Judith stilled, but the hand on her shoulder was suddenly gone. She whirled around to look for the man and couldn’t spot any purple robes anywhere, or the man’s telltale turban. She breathed out, cautiously stepping back towards the shop and resuming her post until Lucius and Narcissa returned with Draco and Kitty.

“You shoulda came in.” Kitty said in excitement, “I got the latest broom and so did Draco, and then the shopkeeper started telling us about how to go pro at Quidditch. I can’t believe it, Judith. Did you know you could become a professional Quidditch player and still go to school? It sounded so wicked! I’m definitely going to try out for the Holyhead Harpies.”

“You’re going to talk her ear off.” Draco mused, “Focus on hitting your targets, first of all. Beaters have to be good at their aim and with both of us on the Slytherin team as Beater and Seeker, we won’t be stopped.”

Kitty grinned at Draco, “All-star Slytherin Duo Draco Malfoy and Kitty Snape, we’ll take the House Cup!”

Lucius laughed at that, “You’ll make Slytherin proud, both of you.”

“All three of you.” Narcissa corrected him. “You’ll be shining examples of Slytherin pride, and you’ll make your father proud.”

Lucius nodded in agreement, taking out Draco’s Hogwarts letter, “The next item on the list is a pet. I rather you get something practical, like an owl.”

“I want a snake.” Kitty spoke up, causing Draco to snort in amusement.

“Of course you do.” Her friend mused.

Narcissa looked down at Judith, “What would you like?”

Judith looked hesitant to answer, not wanting to get anything that would make her stand out in any sort of way. She desperately wanted to get a certain bird but would that cause unneeded attention to her and her family? Would people find out about them if she were to get something unique? She didn’t seem so sure, and if she didn’t get a pet at all then maybe everything would turn out okay. “I...don’t need a pet.”

“I thought you wanted a sparrow hawk.” Kitty said immediately, frowning. “You always talk about having a hawk.”

Judith looked hesitant, “I do, but…”

“But what?” Draco questioned, “Is this about you not wanting to bring attention to yourself?” When he looked at Judith and she looked away, Draco snapped his fingers, “It is!”

“Having a pet won’t give us attention.” Kitty grinned, “I’m getting a snake, I don’t care what people will think.”

“You never care what people think!” Judith whispered harshly.

Narcissa turned to Judith and set a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t let fear keep you from enjoying the things you love, dearie.”

Judith pursed her lips together in deep thought, taking a shaky breath and sighing in the end, looking up at Lucius. “I want a sparrow hawk,” she said finally, “Back in America, Daniel's family was obsessed with birds, I would like a sparrow hawk, or a crow. Do you know crows are highly intelligent and can recognize human faces, they have exceptional memories as well.”

The explanation had Lucius quirking a grin in amusement, “You won’t find crows or sparrow hawks at the Magical Menagerie, Judith. Or snakes, rather. No, for uncommon pets, we best go to Knockturn Alley.”

Kitty frowned, “I thought Knockturn Alley was dark.”

The man scoffed at the statement, “Knockturn Alley isn’t blatantly dark, that’s what mothers use to scare their children, it’s a ruse. While, yes, you can get dark artifacts and illegal potions inside Knockturn Alley, there’s a lot more to the shops than you may think. Don’t allow light-obsessed witches and wizards to cloud your judgment, especially you, Kitty. Weasleys are scions of good, and the real world is grayer than dark and light.”

Judith silently agreed with Lucius, following them towards a less ventured alley that catered to things normal witches and wizards didn’t dare to think about. She found herself scanning the windows as they passed the shops in Knockturn Alley, seeing items that looked harmless, but were anything but. The people they passed, however, looked just like anyone else they would run into in Diagon Alley, normal-looking witches and wizards who probably had their own families and stories.

The shop they stopped at was at the farthest corners of Knockturn Alley, an old building with a painted sign. The Creature Caravan.

Kitty’s brows raised at the sight of all the unique animals inside the shop. Spiders, lizards, birds, cats, just about anything had a display. She ran over to the cats, cooing at the sight of a black kitten and reaching down to pet it.

“No cats.” Judith told her sister with a warning glare, going directly to the shopkeep, a man that had a couple of missing fingers who eyed Judith wearily. “I’m looking for a corvid or a sparrow hawk.”

The weary look disappeared and he began to chuckle, “I’m sorry lass, we do not carry sparrow hawks in our collection. We don’t carry corvids, either. Both species don’t mix well with the owls, you see. Those birds just love to hunt them down.” He winked, his eyes glittering. “If you wish for a bird that won’t be eaten by an owl, then settle for a regular hawk. Both are predator species, lass.”

Judith nodded quietly, watching the man limp out from behind the counter to lead her towards the far wall. There were a few hawks on a perch, one of them hopping down to blink curiously at Judith’s presence. “They’re intelligent with sharp wits about them. I have one myself, pretty reliable birds. Does more than carrying parcels, lass, they’ll attack your enemies on command.”

Kitty could hear that from where she was, putting down the cat and looking wearily at her sister, “Don’t get any ideas.” She said at her sister’s thoughtful expression, joining Draco over at the collection of snakes.

“I hope you don’t get the giant one.” Draco said unease in his voice, pointing out the boa constrictor that was watching them. “I don’t think they allow those ones at Hogwarts at all.”

Kitty giggled, her eyes on a smaller one below it. “This one is cuter, a simple garden snake.” She waved at it, “Wait…is that?” Her eyes lit up at the description in the next tank, “A North American Corn Snake!” She cried out, grabbing Draco’s arm and shaking him. “That’s brilliant! I’ll name him Cornelius!”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh, “You would. I’m sticking to a regular eagle owl, none of these creatures interest me.”

“Not even the tarantula?” Kitty offered, smiling and gesturing to a nearby tank. Draco made a face at her suggestion and shook his head disapprovingly.

It wasn’t long until everyone left with their choices. Kitty with her young corn snake and Judith with her curious new hawk. When Draco went to get his eagle owl everyone was set for the new year, and they returned home to further entertain their new pets.

* * *

Severus watched the corn snake make its way across the table, its tongue flicking out every now and then to survey the area. His dark eyes fell away onto the girl that was sitting at the side of the table, ducked down and watching her snake move. “A cat wasn’t good enough, I take it?” He drawled.

“Fred and George have a friend named Lee Jordan, and he’s got a pet tarantula. I didn’t think a snake would be any different, plus Judith hates cats. She says they stare at her like they know her secrets, but she also hates cat hair sticking to her robes.” Kitty shrugged lightly.

“Right.” Her father rolled his eyes, “What happened to more traditional choices like rats and toads, why on Earth did you want a snake?”

Kitty smiled up at him, “I don’t like rats or toads, and it’s not only me, dad. Judith has a hawk.”

Severus’s brows shot up, “She has what?”

She hummed in response, grinning. “She’s training it of course, it was her third choice mostly because The Creature Caravan didn’t carry corvids. Something about owls hunting them and sparrow hawks.”

His hand covered his face as Severus let out a groan, “The Creature Caravan, that explains everything.” He finally stood up, moving to check his pocket watch, a present from his wife on their honeymoon. “It’s nearly time to go. As much as I’d love to march over to give Lucius a proper thank-you for his kindness, we must get you on the train.”

Kitty reached over the table to scoop up her snake, grinning excitedly and running back up to her room.

“Severus!” Willow was holding her hem as she walked briskly down the steps, her eyes wide in alarm. “Have you seen what our daughter has in her room—AH!” She stumbled back and took a firm hold of the railing as Kitty passed her, the corn snake visible around her neck. Willow watched her quietly and pursed her lips before speaking. “What just happened? I’ve never seen these kinds of pets at the Magical Menagerie.”

Severus closed the distance between them to help her down the stairs without tripping over. “They went into Knockturn Alley, Willow.” He explained with slight irritation to his voice. “I have a feeling it was Lucius’s idea.”

Willow felt faint, pressing her hand to her chest, “Children don’t belong in such a place, horrible things could happen!”

“Horrible things could happen anywhere, Willow.” Severus countered, “Knockturn Alley is only as dark as people claim it to be. It doesn’t mean I condone what just happened, however.”

“Why couldn’t my daughters get a perfectly normal pet?” Willow fretted, stepping away from him and gesturing towards the second floor, “I took your name to keep our daughters out of the spotlight, and here they go and get unconventional pets that will certainly raise more than a few eyebrows!”

Severus felt like he had to calm his wife down, as she seemed to be taking this turn of events worse than his own initial reaction. “Willow, The Creature Caravan isn’t limited to dark wizards, anyone heads there if they wish for something other than a mundane toad or rat. Kitty has a friend that has a tarantula.”

Willow shuddered at the thought of a pet _spider_ , sighing heavily, “But a snake, Severus?”

He stepped closer to her and rubbed circles onto her back, “It’s a corn snake, Willow. Be thankful it’s not an anaconda.”

The thought wasn’t funny but it made Willow laugh at the absurdity of it, because she knew her daughter well enough that she would have gotten one if she so desired. “Perhaps…it isn’t so bad. At least it isn’t a spider.”

Severus smiled thinly, “If Kitty brought back a spider then I would have taken it back to Lucius and thrown it in his face.”

That made Willow giggle, the woman leaning against her husband for support. “I would have done more than thrown it in his face.”

“No one wishes for a spider in their trousers, dear.” Severus said with a hint of amusement.

* * *

  
  
  


Platform nine and three quarters was crowded with families, and already Severus felt out of place among the throngs of parents. Students who already knew him stared on in disbelief at what they saw, the Hogwarts Potions Master was there, with _family_.

He felt his wife’s arm curling around his own, a presence that enveloped his own and reassured him that he wasn’t alone. He tore himself away from the awkward stares from his own students, as he had two girls that needed him at that moment.

Judith looked at the train with nervousness in her heart. This was the beginning, she thought, the beginning of a whole new life and a whole new story. She took a steady breath, clutching the book in her arms and finally turning away to her father, a man she’s grown to love just as much as the one who died six years ago. She looked at him for answers, for support. Severus met her anxious eyes with his own supportive but firm smile, putting a steady hand on her head.

“If you need anything, you know where to go.” He said softly, coming to the realization that today was the day. Within hours, his children would be summoned to the sorting hat. Everyone will know right then and there about his secret.

Kitty was with Draco and Pansy a ways away, showing the other girl her snake. Pansy cried out in disgust and shielded herself behind the blonde, making Kitty laugh.

Willow let go of her husband briefly to cradle Judith’s face in her hands, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on her forehead. “I will miss all of you.” She said softly, tears escaping the corners of her eyes. “Be safe, make friends, come back to me.” She laid her hand on Severus’s chest, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Someone dropped their trunk and another muttered “Bloody hell!”

He could have sworn he heard twin laughter coming from the other end of the platform.

When the train’s whistle blew Severus breathed a sigh of relief, wanting to get away from the spotlight at that moment. He was going to need enough strength to endure the stares at Hogwarts, the whispers, and the questions. Especially from his peers.

Judith retreated to the train after bidding her parents a farewell, spotting Draco quickly and following him and her sister into a certain compartment. It wasn’t all too crowded, Millicent, Pansy and Blaise were the other three already inside. She found a spot next to Pansy, paying the girl no mind before breaking open the book she had and burying her head inside.

Blaise was laughing at how Kitty was teasing Pansy with her snake, despite how tiny it was at the moment.

Draco sat next to him properly, grinning. “It fits, actually.” He said as Kitty sat beside him. “She’s going to be a Slytherin, so why not have a snake?”

Kitty giggled, “I like to be prepared.”

“Just don’t allow that thing to _slither in_ my bed.” Pansy said with a pout.

“I actually think it’s cute.” Millicent said to Pansy’s offense, the girl taking in her friend’s stare and shrugging lightly.

Kitty curled her snake around her neck just as the door opened. Her eyes widened and a grin formed on her face as she looked up to her other friends, the Weasley twins grinning as well as they spotted the girl.

“Excuse us, Malfoy.” Fred stepped in, taking Kitty’s left hand while George did the same to her right.

“We’re kidnapping her.” George finished, ushering her out quickly. Kitty couldn’t help but giggle as they successfully snatched her away.

Draco looked infuriated, glaring at the door as it shut in their wake. “Again!” He hissed out. “They always do this!”

Pansy took that moment to take Kitty’s seat, crossing her legs and leaning towards the blonde boy. “Don’t look so sour, Draco. Once she’s a Slytherin, they won’t dare to go near her.” She quirked a small grin then.

Judith glanced up at Draco, eyeing how satisfied he looked at his friend’s words. She narrowed her eyes slightly and looked away, resuming her study.

* * *

  
  


The twins had scooped her up and taken her to a farther compartment near the back, sandwiching her between them as they sat across from Ron, Lee, and Harry.

“This is the girl we’ve been talking about.” Fred said to his brother. “Ron, say hello to Kitty Snape.”

Ron looked stunned, staring at his brothers as if he had just been played. “Kitty Snape? You told me her name was Alice Feinberg!” He cried out.

The twins didn’t seem phased at his indignation, because Kitty had been in on the joke after they had talked her into it. Ever since Ron met Kitty, she was known as Alice.

“You should very well know to expect this by now, Ickle Ronnikins.” Fred grinned.

Ron’s ears went red when Kitty snorted at the name, shoving Fred playfully. He folded his arms and watched the girl wearily, because if she was _their_ friends, then she was like them.

“And this is Harry Potter.” George said towards Harry, grinning as he changed the subject.

Kitty grinned wide at Harry, “We’ve met! Last week at Madam Malkins.” She looked towards Lee then, waving at him.

Lee chuckled like he knew something she didn’t, grinning and waving back at her.

Ron looked bothered, still staring at Kitty and zeroing in on her snake. He quickly took Scabbers from his lap and hid him away in his pocket for safety reasons. “You’re really a Bloodstone Witch, or was that a fib like your name?”

Harry looked over at Ron curiously, “What’s a Bloodstone Witch?” He asked honestly.

Ron frowned, “Bloodstone Witches used to be at top of the pureblood status, really powerful witches that were married off to other purebloods which became a family status thing.” He gestured with his hands, often glancing at Kitty. “They used to be part of the sacred twenty-nine, but then a Bloodstone heir decided to run off with a muggle and shamed her family name. It was all over the Prophet, that. Dad told me all about it, he used to know the witch.”

Kitty’s eyes brightened, “That’s my mum!” She said excitedly, “But I’m not a Bloodstone Witch anymore, she re-married and now I’m proudly a Snape.”

The twins audibly gagged at her declaration, making Kitty roll her eyes.

Ron was still wide-eyed, “Wicked!” He stared at her in pure awe. “Are you powerful like the others?”

Kitty giggled and slid out of her seat, leaning forward to grasp his hands with her own. “I don’t really like to brag about it, but I’m good at making an impression.” She grinned again, and suddenly Ron jolted in his seat and yanked his hands back, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair as he stared at his hands now.

An electric shock, like lightning, it sparked through his fingers and left a lingering tingle. Ron looked back up at Kitty and then looked over at Harry, breaking out into a brilliant smile. “I’m friends with Harry Potter and a Bloodstone Witch! This is mad.”

Harry went red slightly at the comment and scratched his head nervously, pulling on a hesitant grin while Kitty giggled for a second time and ushered Lee out of his seat so she could sit next to Harry.

“So what house are you going for?” Ron asked then, directing the question towards Kitty and Harry.

“Uh…” Harry fell silent, confused, “I’m not sure yet.”

“I know where I’m going.” Kitty said confidently, “I’ll be a Slytherin.”

The statement twisted Ron’s face into disgust and confusion. “…Why would you want Slytherin?”

Kitty blinked, “What?”

“Slytherin is full of dark wizards. _You-Know-Who_ came from Slytherin!” He said in a whisper.

Harry went quiet at that, looking from Ron to Kitty questioningly. He wasn’t entirely too sure what he wanted.

Kitty folded her arms, “My dad’s in Slytherin, and my best friend is going to sort there. I’m following Draco.”

Fred rolled his eyes, “Your friend is Draco Malfoy, Kitty. Slytherin is ingrained in his blood, but Malfoys are rumored dark wizards. Him, we can see. But you?”

“You’re not Slytherin material, Kitty.” George added on, “You’re too nice and you’re definitely not a sketchy sort.”

Kitty frowned at the twins, “Dad said you’d say that. You’re Gryffindors, you’re completely biased.” She looked back at Ron, “I’m not changing my house because you insist on saying it’s full of evil wizards. It’s not right to judge something just because one horribly dark wizard came from it.” She said finally.

Harry could hear a small hiss of an agreement, his attention darting towards Kitty’s little snake hanging from her shoulder. The snake was slipping in Harry’s direction, curiously sticking its tongue out.

_“My mistress is right.”_

Harry chuckled at the snake’s opinion, _“She does make some sense. It’s not right to judge a book by its cover.”_ He said thoughtfully.

_“Do what you think is best, not what everyone else thinks.”_ The snake replied happily.

“Harry?” Kitty’s voice broke Harry’s concentration, and he blinked, realizing that all five of them were staring at him, frozen in their seats. He shifted uncomfortably.

“Whoa…” Fred broke the silence, his and George’s eyes wide at what they just witnessed.

“Bloody hell.” Ron breathed, running his fingers through his hair. “Bloody hell, that’s Parseltongue.” His voice wavered.

Harry looked confused, looking at everyone. Lee was stone silent, and Kitty’s eyes were wide like the twins. “What’s Parseltongue?” Harry asked obliviously.

“Parseltongue is what Salazar Slytherin had.” Lee finally spoke, “It’s the language of snakes.”

“Harry Potter is a Parseltongue.” Fred said in disbelief.

“Everyone’s going to go completely mental.” George finished.

Harry looked over at Kitty, who still didn’t answer. He looked worried, frowning and shrinking back into his seat like he did something wrong.

“This. Is. Awesome!” Kitty finally spoke out, a slow grin forming on her face. “This is brilliant!” Her eyes looked over everyone’s shocked expressions, “Don’t you see how brilliant this is?”

“How is this bloody brilliant?” Ron asked horribly, “Harry’s a Parseltongue! It’s Slytherin’s gift!”

“Oh come off it!” Kitty said with a hint of irritation to her voice, “Who cares if Salazar Slytherin could do it? It’s still completely awesome. I would give my right eye to speak to snakes! We shouldn’t be treating Harry like he’s a villain because of this bloody awesome talent!” She said defensively, glaring at everyone. “None of us should.”

“Doesn’t mean that people aren’t going to have kittens over this.” Fred commented, trying to placate his friend.

George’s eyes widened as an idea hit him, “Not if we just keep this to ourselves.”

Lee nodded, “Right, like a secret. No one tells anyone.”

Harry looked at everyone, the shame of his secret draining as the worry fell away from his face. He finally looked at Ron, unable to voice his concerns. It wasn’t like he wanted this, or chose to have it. It was just a part of him.

Ron looked nervous and unsure, but when Kitty glared at him he finally shied his eyes away, nodding in hesitant agreement, “Yeah, sure, no one needs to know.”

Kitty’s eyes brightened, and she took Harry’s hands, clasping them together. “Don’t feel guilty over doing something great, Harry.”

Harry stared at Kitty, feeling dumbstruck. She was coming to his aide and she barely knew him at all. This one girl was befriending him and doing something no one hardly ever done for him. No one ever defended him before, and it was a weird feeling to experience. He didn’t really know how to feel because of it, smiling at her hesitantly. Perhaps Hogwarts was going to be better for him than his home life.

If someone like her was going to be in Slytherin, he didn’t really fear it like he once did.

* * *

  
  


Judith had to go to another compartment. Pansy and Blaise weren’t good influences on Draco and the more his ego went up the more she wanted to throttle the boy. At least Kitty kept him grounded, out of trouble of being one of those snobby pureblood brats she had the horrible chance of growing up with during her mother’s afternoon tea with Celosia Zabini or Poppy Parkinson. They were aggravating to be around, and when Draco was with them he was a spitting image of his father. Not that she had a problem with Uncle Lucius, despite his classist views.

She found solace in a surprisingly empty room, that had only one other girl inside of it. She was sitting and reading, which was a good sign. Judith breathed a sigh of relief and stepped further in, not breaking the silence as she opened her book and resumed where she left off.

The girl didn’t realize Judith was there until five minutes have passed, looking at Judith and reading the front cover to her book. “That’s a third-year book.” She stated factually, “You’re not even sorted, why are you reading a third-year book?”

Judith didn’t tear her eyes away from the chapter she was reading. “I already read my first-year books.” She said simply.

The girl smiled at that, closing her book. “So have I, they’re quite interesting books. I’ve gone about them at least three times.”

Judith rolled her eyes, “Good for you. If you don’t mind I’d like to finish this book in silence.”

The girl frowned at Judith’s comment, narrowing her eyes slightly. “You’re being quite rude. I’m just trying to make pleasant conversation.”

“I’m not here for conversation.” Judith finally flickered her eyes up to the girl, taking in her atrocious hair and buck teeth. “Nice _hair_.” She said in dry amusement.

The girl glared at her, holding back from saying something crass when the door slid open. She turned sharply to glare at the boy who was there, the boy recoiling nervously.

“I—I’m sorry, I’m looking for my toad, Trevor. Have you seen him?”

Judith let out a noncommittal grunt and turned the page, making the other girl glare at her offendedly and stand up. “How about I help you look for your toad?” She said in a sweet voice, eyeing Judith, “Because unlike _some_ people, _I’m_ a good person.”

Judith snorted in amusement, waving her hand, “Bye.”

The girl let out an irritated huff and stomped over to the boy, switching to a smile. “My name is Hermione Granger.”

“Oh—my name’s Neville. Neville Longbottom.” He said it nervously, but with a smile, shutting the door after him and leaving Judith alone in the compartment.

Judith smiled at the silence.

  
  


* * *

The boat ride across the great lake would have been more of a breathtaking adventure if someone had stopped talking.

Judith sat in the same boat as Draco and Kitty, glaring scathingly at Hermione as she sat across from them in a different boat, sitting with Ron, Harry, and Neville as she prattled on and on about the lake and what lived under there. Actually, her words were nothing more than hushed whispers, but Judith could still hear her. Next to her, Kitty began giggling. “She’s quite nervous.” The girl said reassuringly, while Draco rolled his eyes.

Hagrid called for everyone to duck their heads as they neared the castle, and everyone complied. When their boats came to a stop everyone stepped up and off onto land. Hagrid found Neville’s toad after that, pleasing the young wizard.

It was nearly time, Judith thought to herself, she’d be in front of everyone and introducing herself to the entire school. If Hermione’s nerves shown through her whispering out facts from a book, then her own nervousness shown through her own face, white and pallid as she worried her hands as Hagrid handed them all to Professor McGonagall.

The entrance hall seemed like the end of their old lives and the doors at the end threatened a new beginning.

It was there that Hermione’s voice became stronger, and from her left Draco mumbled something that his friends could hear. When they began snickering, she glared dangerously at him.

Judith slammed her book over his head once McGonagall was gone.

“I know what that word means you twit, now apologize!” She cried out, pointing at Hermione.

The witch’s brows shot up and she stared at Judith curiously, wondering if she should be angry.

Draco hissed out and rubbed his head, turning back to shoot Judith a defensive look before she glared back at him, making Draco recoil and look away, grumbling out a sorry while Blaise snickered at him. Judith didn’t waste a moment to glare at him, either.

Hermione blinked owlishly, looking over at Ron who had caught on to what just happened, leaning over to Hermione to whisper it in her ear. She looked at him questionably and he frowned, “I’ll tell you about it later.”

Judith straightened up when McGonagall came back, summoning everyone inside. If everyone was good at hiding their nerves, then they were having trouble hiding them away right now, stepping into the massive room and realizing that hundreds of eyes were upon them.

“When I call your name, please step forward.” The woman said sharply. “Abbot, Hannah.”

Judith shut her eyes but remembered that their surname wasn’t Bloodstone anymore, no. They were near the end of the line. When the hat called out HUFFLEPUFF, everyone cheered.

Kitty looked over at Draco, taking his hand and grinning reassuringly. “Together, right?”

Draco ignored the nerves wracking his gut, nodding to his friend. “Nothing can keep us apart.” He agreed, suddenly feeling relieved. No, he was going to be fine, he had her. He had her and they would become the Slytherin power couple and continue on to earn the House Cup and then his father would be so proud and—

“Malfoy, Draco.”

Draco swallowed thickly and sauntered up to the stool, sitting down and looking determined.

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat bellowed, and Draco’s worries were wiped clean from his mind. He made his way to his table, anticipating his dear friend’s name.

Harry was stewing in his own dread and anxiety over being sorted, wondering just what if he wasn’t sorted at all, perhaps it would be a mistake and they’d send him home. His hands were shaking, and suddenly he didn’t want to be there, in front of everyone that could witness the tragedy of his own sorting. He continued to listen as Nott and then Parkinson was called. Harry’s nerves were at a fever pitch, until a hand eased on his shoulder.

“You’ll do just fine.” Kitty whispered reassuringly, smiling at him with bright eyes. Harry found himself staring at her with hope, as if she could save him from his anxiety.

She was here, of course. He found himself smiling back at her.

“Potter, Harry.”

As soon as he stepped out, whispers lit up the hall like a blaze of fire. Students mouthed his name, said it as if it was a prophecy, their eyes wide and amazed at his presence.

Nothing to worry about, he thought to himself, stepping up to the stool and sitting down. When the hat fell onto his head he was greeted. The hat looked over his qualities and questioned the right house, and Harry thought about his friend, her words, and Slytherin. The hat found that interesting, finally deciding Harry’s future.

“SLYTHERIN!” It cried out, the entire Slytherin table bursting out in a wave of cheers. Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling, sitting next to Draco and receiving a pat on the shoulder.

“Just wait.” Draco said, pointing him up to the twins.

McGonagall frowned at that, finally looking down to the list once again. “Snape, J—“ She paused, staring at the paper and looking away to stare at Severus at the end of the high table with a shocked expression. “Snape?” Her outburst caused students to whisper the same thing, curious stares peering up to the girl that was called. McGonagall composed herself quickly, reading the paper again, “Snape, Judith.”

Judith didn’t like all the stares she was getting, not at all. People stared at her and back at her father like she was some sort of oddity that wasn’t meant to exist. She finally sat at the stool, closing her eyes again as the hat fell onto her head.

_“Ah, yes, oh my! I recognize this magic, the power of a Bloodstone. Oh, I’ve been waiting for the day when another graced my presence. You’re an intriguing one, yes, a determined mind that is driven in her desires. You will go far in the correct house, young miss. I believe the best fit for you is_ SLYTHERIN! _”_

Judith’s eyes snapped open and relief flooded her features, the stares weren’t bothering her anymore, and she brushed them off to join Harry and Draco at the table.

Kitty took Ron’s hand and squeezed it, winking at him. The boy looked perplexed at that as she awaited her name.

“Snape, Katherine.” McGonagall wondered if she was going to have a stroke right then and there, her voice wavering.

Kitty got the same treatment from everyone that knew Professor Snape well, the students staring at her like she was on display, some strange oracle that was brought forth from the depths of the dungeons. Did Professor Snape suddenly conjure two children?

She grinned over at Draco as the hat touched her head, pretty sure of what it would say.

_“Oh, another Bloodstone Witch! Oh my, oh my, this will be interesting indeed. You’re a wild one, with idealistic goals and great courage. I know what house will be perfect for your growth. You will do best in_ GRYFFINDOR! _”_

Kitty’s breath caught in her throat as the Gryffindor house burst into mixed emotions. There were cheers, there were cries of shock, there were students that weren’t sure what to think. Nonetheless, the two that stood out were the Weasley twins, with their mirrored laughter and their chants of “One of us, One of us!”

Kitty gazed on at Draco, not knowing what to do, she looked back at McGonagall, over at the Slytherin table, but was forced to sit with her housemates. The twins welcomed her with open arms, and George tried to bring her down from her shock.

The spectacle of Kitty’s sorting made Ron realize what just really happened, that she was now in Gryffindor. He lost Harry to Slytherin, but not Kitty. Something about that made him feel relieved, and he no longer had that nagging thought in his head that his future wasn’t going to turn out right. No, he’d become a Gryffindor, he’d have friends, and he’d be able to prove himself among his brothers. When his name was called, he went up there in newfound confidence, and almost leaping out of his seat when the hat called out GRYFFINDOR!

Everything was going to be okay.

When the sorting was over Dumbledore brought everyone’s attention towards him as he stood up, stretching his arms outwards and smiling at everyone.

“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!” He said jovially, “Now before we begin our banquet, I would like everyone to congratulate Professor Snape on his recent nuptials.” His eyes twinkled with mirth as he led everyone into applause, looking over at Severus with a mischievous smile.

Severus held back a few choice words, rolling his eyes as he clapped slowly while throngs of students clapped with mixed reactions. The teachers were looking at him oddly as well.

Kitty giggled, moving to stand up on the bench to cheer for her dad until Hermione grabbed her robes and pulled her back down. “You’re going to lose us house points!” The girl hissed out.

“What? I’m congratulating my dad for marrying my mum!” Kitty smiled at the girl.

“You mean your mum willingly married Snape?” A student asked incredulously. “Is she under Imperius or a love potion?”

Kitty leaned across Fred and fixed on a cherubic smile on her face, which Fred grinned at knowingly. “I have no qualms with hexing my own housemates, remember that.” She warned in a sweet voice, leaning back when Fred snaked his arms between the two of them.

“Yeah, we learn fast that you don’t do that.” George said factually, passing Fred the potatoes.

“From experience, mind.” Fred agreed, winking at the poor student.

Ron stuffed his face with peas before he said anything stupid.

Harry was eating like he hadn’t eaten in ages, which was true. Living with the Dursleys didn’t leave him with much food for himself. It was a sight, looking upon such a feast. His stomach wasn’t able to take in as much as he would like, however.

Judith was watching him, noting his small stature compared to other first years his age. She didn’t really notice it before, mostly because he wasn’t important to her at the time, but the way he ate struck a chord in her gut. She wasn’t a stupid child, more intuitive than most. Perhaps it was a side-effect of her Sight, but she refused to think about it further. Nevertheless, she said nothing about it and returned to her own food.

Draco sat on Judith’s left while Harry was on Judith’s right, and the blonde didn’t really notice what Judith was noticing, instead, staring distractedly at Kitty who was chatting calmly with the Weasleys. It bothered him that she wasn’t as sad about her sorting. He didn’t like it, how she carried on like everything they were working so hard on didn’t just turn to shite in under a minute. He stabbed his fork in his potatoes the more he thought, but he had enough self-control not to march over to the Gryffindor table and drag his best friend back to the Slytherin side. Brewing in his irritation sounded better at the moment.

“You’re going to glare holes into her head.” Judith commented to her sister’s friend, frowning. Kitty was missing from this equation, which displeased Judith as much as it displeased Draco. Kitty was supposed to be here to keep Draco in line, keep him grounded while his other friends proceeded to fill his head with delusions of grandeur. She had the feeling that it was up to Judith to do that now, and she hated Kitty for it. Judith’s plans didn’t include befriending Draco Malfoy, but just fading into the background and making her father proud.

Life always found a way to spit in her face.

“This is the beginning of the end,” Draco told her in his annoyance. “She’s a Gryffindor now, Slytherins and Gryffindors don’t get on well at all. We’re house rivals, that means she’s my enemy now.”

Judith kicked him under the table, earning her an offended glare. “Stop your brooding, Draco. She’s still your friend, she won’t become your enemy. Stop listening to other people and bloody think for yourself.”

His leg hurt, and he refused to admit that her words had some merit to them. They had been friends since they were little, being sorted in two different houses couldn’t ruin that, could it?

Not if he didn’t allow it to happen.

When Draco finally looked like he calmed down Judith looked satisfied, glancing over towards Harry as the desserts appeared in place of their dinners. He looked dumbstruck, not knowing which one to take. He hadn’t even had most of those, and he had no idea which one tasted the best.

Judith quirked a small smile at Harry and reached for a treacle tart, placing it in front of him. “These ones are quite delicious.”

Harry blinked owlishly when it was set in front of him and finally paid attention to her, remembering Judith clearly. She was the only girl that didn’t pay him any mind, out of everyone that knew about the Boy Who Lived. It was the first time when he stepped foot into Wizarding London that he came upon a single person who didn’t utter his name in awe. Even Ron, the boy on the train, treated him like he was something he never knew he was. It was strange, all his life he wondered what it was like to actually matter, and now that is actually happening, and it was scary to know that eyes were on him at all times.

Like now, he could feel eyes on him. It unnerved him and made him anxious. He turned to see who was staring at him, looking up at the head table and seeing a man in a turban staring back at him strangely.

Judith followed Harry’s stare towards the head table, noticing the one teacher sitting next to her father in purple robes and …

“I know him.” Judith said softly enough for Harry to hear.

“What?” Harry asked, looking back at her. “You know him?”

Judith nodded, narrowing her eyes slightly and realizing that the man was now looking at her curiously, as if she was a puzzle that needed to be solved. “He dropped something in Diagon Alley and I returned it to him, and the man whispered in my ear about not insulting the Dark Lord.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised, “Dark Lord, isn’t that…?”

Judith finally looked back at Harry, frowning. “Followers of Voldemort called him that. I still don’t think that he’s a man I should fear.”

Draco nudged Judith’s shoulder hesitantly, inching closer to her. “People are starting to stare.”

Judith glared back at Draco, “I don’t care.” She said a little louder, “I won’t be afraid of someone who is dead and was killed by an infant.”

Harry couldn’t stop staring at Judith, awestruck in her strong voice and attitude. She’s the first person he’d come across that wasn’t afraid to say His name. He finally glanced around, noticing students around them break into whispers about what she had just said.

Judith didn’t pay them any attention, “I suggest you keep an eye on him, Harry.” She said in a softer voice, “If he’s a follower of Voldemort then he might be after you.”

“Why would you say that?” Draco tried not to shout, “Are you trying to bring attention to yourself?” He whispered the last part, hinting at something only they knew about.

Judith turned back to Draco, “You rather I keep him in the dark, Draco? If something bad happens and he is hurt, then I will be the one to blame for not telling him beforehand.”

“If you keep talking about You-Know-Who like that, then word is going to go back to Uncle Severus.” He whispered back, gesturing towards the head table. “People who aren’t afraid of dark wizards become targets of dark wizards, Judith. You’ll be the one in danger, and then your secrets will be exposed.”

Judith bit down before replying, taking in what Draco was saying. She glanced up at the head table and back at Draco, her brows furrowing as she slowly came to an understanding. She finally turned back to Harry, reaching forward to take his hands.

“If you need help, go to my father.” She said quietly. “Professor Snape, he seems scary at first, but don’t let that deter you. Tell him I sent you, he won’t refuse.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak but suddenly jumped when the whole room suddenly went quiet. He realized soon that Dumbledore had stood up again for another speech.

Judith turned to watch, suddenly worried if she had said too much already.

“I have a few notices to give you, now that you’ve settled down.” The old man smiled, “First, I’d like to inform the first years that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students, and double goes for those who already know this rule and pretend not to listen.” He looked pointedly at the Weasley twins.

Kitty giggled when they exchanged mischievous looks.

“Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like for me to remind you that there will be no magic used between classes in the corridors.

“Those who wish to try out for Quidditch will be allowed to starting the second term.”

Hermione lunged forward at Kitty to cover her mouth just as she belted out “Lame!”

Dumbledore chuckled as the other students did, looking back at Severus and noting how he had his head in his hands.

“And finally, for this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who doesn’t wish to die horribly for their attempts at bravery.”

Ron looked over at Kitty, noting how her eyes were wide in awe at the suggestion. “What are you planning?” He asked, a grin forming.

“Lots of things, Ronald Weasley.” Kitty said secretively.

“You better not, Katherine Snape.” Hermione whispered, looking dreadfully worried about what was going through the girl’s head. This girl just screamed trouble and Hermione was afraid that if left to her own devices, Gryffindor would lose more points than she could handle.

Of course, Hermione thought in irritation, she was just as horrible as her sister.

* * *

  
  


There was a point in his life where looking upon the progeny of Lily Evans and James Potter would have killed him emotionally. It was to the blessing of the Gods above that he had met his darling wife, a woman who seemed to have healed his wounds through her own charm and devotion. Now, looking upon the face of Harry Potter didn’t stir bitter and horrible memories, even if the boy did look so similar to his late rival.

Harry sat next to his daughter, and Judith didn’t seem so agitated over the seating arrangement. He idly wondered if she actually became acquaintances to the boy, as Judith wasn’t really a people person to begin with. Severus often worried about her going to Hogwarts in general, how she acted towards others and when Judith would be thrust into a school with hundreds of students. Sometimes, even though he knew that Judith wasn’t his biological daughter, he saw parts of himself in that girl. She was intelligent and didn’t trust easily, she could easily become his apprentice in future years and very well someday become the next Potions Mistress.

Kitty, however…

She was just like her mother, he thought idly.

Severus stood before the two of them, holding the class schedules in his hand as he cleared his throat to gather their attention.

Harry almost jumped in his seat when he noticed the man, and Severus had to keep a straight face as he handed Harry his schedule wordlessly. Judith gave her father a smile and accepted hers with a soft ‘thank you’, nudging Harry in the side until the boy did the same.

“Judith, need I remind you not to utter your views on sensitive topics.” The man said in a low voice, “There are witches and wizards that you live with that may carry on those views of yours to the wrong sort.”

Judith glanced over at Harry and pursed her lip before looking up at her father. “Who told you?”

Severus sighed, “It does not matter, just mind your words in mixed company.” With that, he passed them to give other students their schedules.

Judith frowned, reaching in her bag to take out a journal. “This is why I don’t trust people. They love to deceive you whenever they wish.” She said towards Harry, who quirked his head in her direction.

“Why do you sit with me, then?” He asked honestly, concerned. He was afraid of her answer, but he needed to know all the same.

Judith directed her attention to Harry, studying him. She stayed silent for a moment as if she was processing her thoughts. “You’re the Boy Who Lived but you dislike the attention it brings you. I can see it clearly with your body language. If you were lapping up the attention then I would have a problem with you, but you aren’t. I only had known you for a small amount of time but I’m trusting my instincts.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond to that, feeling relieved and confused at the same time. She could read him? How did that work and how much could she read? He didn’t want to think about that, swallowing thickly. 

Judith tried to smile, but it didn’t quite come through, looking towards the end of the table and watching Draco enter the great hall and go up to her father to receive his schedule. He looked flushed, like he was running just a moment ago. When Draco made his way to the two of them he took a seat next to Harry and reached for some eggs. “What did I miss?” He asked suddenly.

“Not much.” Harry replied, shrugging. “Where did you go?”

“I’d like to know that as well.” Judith agreed without taking her eyes off her schedule.

“I wanted to send off a letter.” Draco said simply, “Is that a problem, Judith?” He threw a small glare her way.

Judith glanced up at the blonde, “No.”

Harry looked from Draco to Judith and felt the tension between them, “Uh, what’s going on?”

Draco looked back down at his breakfast, “Nothing, Potter.”

“Harry.” The noirette corrected him, putting on an awkward smile.

The boy nodded to himself, “Harry.”

“Draco’s still unhappy about the sorting.” Judith said to the other, “He’s taking it out on me.”

Draco finally looked back at Judith, glaring at her. “Kitty is supposed to be sitting right here, but no, I’m left with _you_. I’m not taking anything out on you, I just don’t really care for you, Judith. I say something wrong and you hit me with a bloody book!”

“Repeating bigoted views earns you a book to the head, Draco. I will not tolerate you freely spouting the M-word when you’re with your friends.” Judith argued, glaring back at him.

“But father—”

Judith snapped her journal shut, “Keep your father out of this, Draco. You are your own person, and while I respect your father, he’s old fashioned. Stop trying to be like him and those other friends of yours and think for yourself!”

“Can we not argue in the great hall?” Harry spoke up before Draco could reply, “Everyone’s starting to stare!” He gestured over to the Ravenclaw table and the rest of the Slytherins.

Draco went red in the cheeks, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “Kitty wouldn’t hit me over the head.” He said weakly in a low voice.

Judith rolled her eyes, “I’m not Kitty, Draco. We’re going to have to get along. As much as I hate to admit this with other people here, I’m _trying_ to be your friend.” She had trouble saying it, and her eyes winced at the words.

Draco didn’t answer, quietly eating his eggs.

Harry let out a sigh, looking over at Judith and how agitated she looked at the moment. “You know what I think?”

Both of them looked at Harry, and the boy suddenly looked nervous. “Well, I…I want to be friends with both of you. We can learn a lot from each other.”

The three of them fell into silence again, and Judith went back to looking at the schedule.

“We have Defense Against the Dark Arts soon with Gryffindor.” Judith told them, looking hesitant.

Harry took a look at his own schedule, “Who’s the professor…” His eyes fell onto the name and he looked back at Judith nervously. “Quirrell.”

Draco glanced over at Judith and Harry, noting their anxious looks. “What’s the matter with Quirrell?” He asked quietly.

Judith pursed her lips and pocketed the schedule, “I’ll tell you on the way.” She stuffed her journal in her bag and got up.

Draco and Harry followed suit.

* * *

  
  
  


When they finally got towards the door to the classroom, Draco physically stopped them both. “We shouldn’t be here, we should be telling Uncle Severus.”

“I can’t tell my father anything yet.” Judith whispered in reply.

“Are you mad? What about Harry?” He gestured to the other boy, “What if he tries to kill him?”

“I can’t know anything for certain and Harry’s safe for now.” She took out her journal. “I need to build up more evidence first, and he wouldn’t do anything to Harry if he’s in public. All we have to do is make sure Harry isn’t alone with him.”

Harry managed to smile at her, “He couldn’t do anything to me if Judith’s around, being a powerful witch and all—“

Draco slapped his hand over Harry’s mouth, his eyes widening. “How did—“

Harry grasped the hand and pulled it away, “Kitty told us back in the train, something about Bloodstone—mmph!” Draco’s hand flew back up to his mouth.

Judith made a face, “My sister, of course.” She pulled Harry towards a nearby alcove, watching Draco follow them. “Everything my sister told you isn’t to be mentioned to anyone, do you understand?” She whispered at him. “My mother took my father’s name to hide our lineage, Harry.”

Harry nodded quickly, “I won’t say anything, promise! I just thought everyone knew, Kitty told Ron and I’m pretty sure his brothers know…”

Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair, “Kitty…”

“Draco!” The familiar voice chimed in his ears as Kitty ran up to the three of them, hugging Draco from behind. Behind her was Ron, who kept his distance with a grimace on his face.

Draco turned to her automatically, pulling on a smile. “H-hey, so…how’s Gryffindor?”

“I wouldn’t mind it if it wasn’t so high up in the castle. It’s all the way in—“

“Kitty!” Ron finally stepped over to them, pulling her away from Draco. “You can’t just tell a Slytherin where our house is!” He hissed out, “It’s a secret.”

Kitty blinked, looking back at Draco, “It’s not like he will know which one it is.” She tried to reason with him. “I mean, Hogwarts has so many towers to begin with.”

Ron smacked his hand over his face, “Kitty, it’s not just that…you can’t just walk up and hug a Slytherin, I don’t care how friendly you two were.”

Draco glared at Ron, moving to step forward before Judith grabbed his arm. “Kitty’s always greeted me that way, Weasley.”

Ron didn’t like hearing that, taking Kitty’s arm to walk her towards the classroom, “You’re going to get looked at funny, Kitty.” His voice carried on as they left.

“Draco…” Judith kept a firm grip on his arm, seeing how angry he looked all of a sudden.

“Let’s just go inside.” He finally said, looking defeated.

Judith let out a sigh, letting him go and following him and Harry into the classroom.

* * *

  
  


Quirrell’s class went on without any incident. The wizard, however, looked out of sorts and never seemed the type to encounter anything despite his implications that he had taken a grand adventure around the world. Though at the same time, his quivering and nervous state also explained that he may have encountered one too many magical creatures during his adventures. Either way, he was a right mess.

Judith’s research on the wizard came up with little to nothing as the class went on, and by the time it was over, she had gathered only his nervous ticks and fright towards vampires. Draco had already left, following Kitty out to try again to talk to her, leaving her and Harry together as Harry waited for her to put away her items.

“Miss Snape, w-w-would you mind staying?” Quirrell said suddenly, twitching nervously from his desk.

Judith switched glances with Harry, and he tried to tell her without words to say no. In reality, Harry didn’t like the idea of Quirrell alone with his friend at all, no matter how powerful she could be.

Judith, however, didn’t like the idea of running away from her problems, shaking her head at Harry wordlessly.

Harry tried again, but was met with another head shake. With that, he finally conceded, stepping forward to whisper to her, “I’ll be outside.” He said, quickly leaving.

Judith rolled her eyes and turned towards the desk upfront. “Yes, Professor?”

Once Harry left the room it was empty save for the two of them. Quirrell took his wand out to close the door with a spell, smiling nervously at her. “D-don’t want eavesdroppers, Miss Snape. Y-y-you’re very knowledgeable about the class, and not once did you open your textbook.” He pointed out, nervously standing.

Judith watched him steadily, “I’ve already read my first-year book thoroughly, Professor.”

“V-v-very astounding, Miss Snape. I wouldn’t expect anything less from the daughter of Severus Snape, h-h-how far have you’ve gotten in this class in general?” He questioned, slowly stepping away from the desk.

“I’m learning about unforgivables, currently.” She folded her arms, feeling for the wand in her sleeve, her fingers sparked as she felt it, staying alert.

“O-o-ohh yes, unforgivables! Oh those are a horrible bunch of spells, indeed. V-v-v-very popular with d-d-dark wizards. Even You-Know-Who enjoyed those spells, very much so.” He meandered around the room, his arms behind his back. “Especially the Cruciatus, d-d-do you know that one as well, Miss Snape?” He finally looked her way.

Judith didn’t really like how this conversation was going, but wondered if he’d really do anything here, especially with a student right outside the room. “I’ve read about it, yes.”

He nodded, “The Cruciatus is a dreadful curse, Miss Snape.” He began, the stutter slowly falling away, “Whoever its cast on collapses quickly because their body is suddenly engulfed in so much pain. The pain is so great, it can drive a person to madness.” He sounded a little too anxious as he said it, finally making her way towards her. “You-Know-Who enjoyed the Cruciatus greatly, Miss Snape, he would use it on anyone who displeased him. For any reason, such as…insulting his name, Miss Snape.”

Judith stepped away, her fingers twitching as he got closer.

Quirrell stopped at his desk instead, “Insulting such a powerful dark wizard is a dreadful sin, Miss Snape, you don’t want to invoke his wrath, do you?”

Judith stopped then, glaring at him. “Voldemort is dead.” She ignored how he jumped at his name. “He was murdered by a mere baby, a wizard like that doesn’t deserve any fear. He was nothing but a man spouting racist rhetoric and gaining followers through intimidation and fear.”

Quirrell began to twitch more, “W-w-w-words like t-t-that can get you killed, Miss S-S-S-Snape.” He said warningly.

Judith wasn’t frightened, paying him no mind as she moved to pass him.

_“Insolent!”_ A voice other than Quirrell’s shouted out as Quirrell reached out to grab her, but Judith was faster, whipping around to grab the other’s wrist. Her eyes were narrowed as Quirrell’s eyes were wide at her reflexes. Suddenly Quirrell felt a blinding hot pain as his nerves exploded into fire, and he screamed out, stumbling away from her with bewilderment.

Judith realized what she did, recoiling her hand away and stumbling back, both her and Quirrell staring at each other in shock until she dashed out of the room.

Quirrell stared, flinching badly and holding up his hand to stare at it, “T-t-t-that was…w-w-wandless magic.” He said above a whisper.

_“Coming from a first year witch…”_ The voice spoke up. Quirrell twitched, quickly retreating into his office and shutting the door. He began to pace the room, his anxiety building.

“That girl, you felt it, her magic set our body on fire. A small unforgivable.”

_“I felt it, Quirrell, she’s no ordinary witch. There's only one kind of witch that can create such magic so very young.”_

Quirrell’s eye twitched, “My lord?” He spoke meekly.

_“I must commend Severus… he’s sired a powerful child—no, two powerful children…this power…I recognize such power…”_

“The power of a Bloodstone Witch.” Quirrell rasped, feeling faint.

* * *

  
  


Harry raced after Judith, calling after her and receiving no reply. “Judith!” He tried again, getting closer. He managed to grab her hand before she reached the stairs, the motion making her cry out and twist around to attack him before realizing who it was who grabbed her.

“H-harry.” She breathed, gasping out and staring at him helplessly.

“You’re pale.” He said, “What just happened with Quirrell? What did he do?” Harry pulled her away from the stairs, anxious and worried.

Judith’s hands were still shaking and she opened her mouth only to shut it again. Everything happened so fast but the one and only thing that stood out in her mind was what she ended up inflicting onto Quirrell. She cast it on him, the unforgivable, for a brief moment she inflicted pain upon him that was worse than anything out of a desperate act of self-preservation. She felt sick just thinking about it, looking at her free hand and swallowing thickly.

Dark magic was something she was so adamant against…

It wasn’t powerful, not at all, but it was still an unforgivable curse, one that left a lingering impression and might have exposed her true identity. He was indeed a dark wizard, definitely a follower of Voldemort, but she couldn’t help but be afraid that she went too far. He wouldn’t have done anything to her, not when he knew who her father was, not when they were inside a fully populated school. No, she acted out quickly and…

“He didn’t do anything. It was me, Harry, it was me.” She said quickly, her brows furrowed with worry, “I was wrong, Harry, he wouldn’t risk doing anything in Hogwarts, and I was so paranoid, he went to touch me and I just—“ She was breathing quicker, her heart pounding. Oh Merlin she was having a panic attack.

Harry looked around, desperately for a Prefect, panicking himself. “Th-there’s an infirmary here, yeah? You need to lie down, Judith.” He finally spotted another student, releasing his hold on her for a moment so he could get them.

Judith was led off to the hospital wing with a Ravenclaw fifth year and Harry at her side.

* * *

  
  
  


The owl swooped into the great hall during lunch, dropping the letter in front of Kitty’s plate as she was discussing Quidditch with Ron. She reached for the letter curiously.

“It’s from Draco.” Her eyes brightened at his signature, opening the envelope up to read it.

Ron rolled his eyes at the mention of Draco’s name, slowly chewing on his sandwich.

The more Kitty read it the more a wicked grin formed on her face, alerting the red-haired boy instantly as he quirked a brow. “What is it?” He questioned, looking weary.

Kitty giggled, a sound that caught the attention of another student, and Hermione lifted her head from her book to listen in on the conversation. “Draco’s invited me for a wizard’s duel.” She said quietly.

Ron’s brows shot up into his hair, “You’re joking.”

She shook her head and handed him the letter, “He wants to do it in the trophy room at midnight.” She looked excited for this adventure.

Ron read the letter in disbelief, shaking his head wearily. “This could be a trap, Kitty.” He said doubtfully.

“Why would it be a trap, Ron? He’s my best friend.” Kitty said defensively.

“He’s a Slytherin!” Ron whispered loudly.

“Oh come off it.” She argued, “All Slytherins aren’t evil or trying to get you. I’m going.”

Hermione flinched, pursing her lips.

“Well then I’m going with you.” Ron decided, “I’m not leaving you alone to get tricked. I’ll be your second, if I have to.”

Kitty smiled optimistically at him, winking. “Either way, I reckon we’re going to have some fun.”

* * *

Hermione didn’t like the way Kitty Snape attracted trouble like a magnet, and she really didn’t like the way that she bent the rules so badly that she was on the verge of breaking them. Ron Weasley wasn’t any better, often cheering her on and enabling the girl as she tried so hard to lose Gryffindor house points.

One example was during their first flying lesson. Theodore Nott zeroed in on Neville Longbottom to steal the boy’s remembrall as soon as Madam Hooch was out of sight, and Kitty just had to step in and try to reason with the boy, only to end up in a dangerous flying chase with Nott wherein he dropped the ball from up high and she came far too close to the ground to catch the item before it shattered. It was by sheer luck that she made it through the class unscathed, and Ron was right there, inflating her ego by telling her what a great flyer she was.

Thankfully Madam Hooch didn’t come back until after the incident, but the more those two were together the more she feared that rules would be breaking left and right.

Hermione decided that it was up to her to be the voice of reason for the girl, and instead of going to sleep that night like a good girl she waited in the common room for Kitty and Ron to pass through.

Ron came down the stairs first, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Hermione. “What the blazes are you doing here?” He tried not to shout.

“I’m taking a stand.” Hermione said defiantly, “If I leave you and Snape alone then we’re going to lose all of our house points.” She stood up from where she sat, narrowing her eyes at him. “You’re not being a good friend for allowing that to happen.”

Ron rolled his eyes, “You’re not even her _friend_ , period.” He spat out, “What you don’t know can fill a book, Granger.”

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Kitty hopped down into the room, grinning at the sight of the other girl. “Hermione!” She giggled, “Come to join us?”

Hermione bristled at the girl’s giggle and pursed her lips together, “I’ve come to keep you out of trouble.” She said briskly.

She only smiled at that, “The more the merrier, I say.”

Hermione quickly got in front of her before Kitty could pass through, “What you’re doing is dangerous, we could be caught, we could wind up in detention!”

Kitty grinned at Hermione, “There’s no fun in not taking chances, Hermione. Playing by the rules gets old and makes you cranky in your old age. Ask my sister.” She winked playfully and took her hand to drag Hermione with her.

“But—“ Hermione went pink, opening and shutting her mouth.

Ron snorted in amusement, “Kitty, you’re scaring her.” He mused, following after them.

Hermione made a sound once they were outside the common room but Kitty quickly covered her mouth with her hand, gesturing to the paintings that were sleeping quietly. Hermione nodded quietly and resigned herself to following Kitty and Ron, checking her shoulder to make sure no one was sneaking up behind them.

“This is beyond bad.” She whispered fretfully, “We’re out past curfew and anyone could come around a corner. We shouldn’t even be here, we should be in our beds.”

Ron mumbled something Hermione couldn’t hear, rolling his eyes in irritation. Kitty didn’t seem to mind her nagging, only smiling back at Hermione as she led the way to the trophy room.

Ron’s senses went on high alert once they were inside the room, glancing around and looking for Draco. He didn’t see the blonde Slytherin at all, and slowly he grew alarmed. “I told you this was a trap, he’s not even here!”

Kitty frowned, “That can’t be right, he told me to be here.”

“He’s not coming.” Judith’s voice made all of them jump, and Ron whipped his head around to look for her.

Kitty followed the voice to a shimmer beyond her lit wand, glaring. “Judith.”

Hermione followed Kitty’s stare and flinched, “T-that’s a disillusionment charm. That’s an advanced spell! She shouldn’t know that!”

Judith’s image slowly appeared before them, the girl looking quite agitated and angry. “Shut up, you’re so bloody annoying.” She said harshly, causing Ron to cover his mouth to hold back the laugh. “Draco won’t be joining you tonight, and this is never going to happen again.”

Kitty narrowed her eyes at Judith, “What is going on here?”

Judith stepped forward, “I caught Draco trying to sneak out of the common room and he told me everything. I am not allowing him to risk his safety all because of _you_. The longer I stay at his side the more I realize that you’re a bad influence on him, Kitty, and I’m not letting him break the rules to see you.”

Kitty made a fist, looking offended at her sister’s words, “Since when do you even care—“

“Someone’s coming!” Ron breathed out suddenly.

Kitty’s eyes widened to see Judith smirk at her, the witch disillusioning herself once again. Kitty could see the faint shimmer leave without another word. “That bitch.” She whispered.

Hermione squeaked, running behind the trophy case Ron was hidden behind, her eyes wide at Kitty as she hid quickly behind another. “What just happened?”

“I knew this was a trick.” Ron muttered, “Kitty’s sister set us up.”

Kitty put a finger to her lips as the light became stronger, pointing at a direction.

Ron nodded and followed her carefully, all three of them taking a long way around the further Filch stepped into the room.

“Come on out, I can smell ya.” He hissed out.

Hermione’s breath was shallow, keeping herself close to Ron as Kitty expertly maneuvered them around Filch, leading them back to the doors.

They were nearly out, so close.

“Oooh, there’s some ickle first years out of their beds!” Laughed a poltergeist, attracting Filch’s attention.

“Peeves!” Ron cried.

“Run.” Kitty told them, breaking out into a run. Ron and Hermione followed her, the three of them racing down the corridor and around a corner into another corridor, following Kitty until they came to a set of double doors. Kitty creaked them open quickly, sneaking inside and holding it open for Ron and Hermione.

“He’s gone!” Ron breathed, slumping against the wall.

All three of them bent down to catch their breath, and Kitty began to laugh uncontrollably.

“She’s gone mad.” Hermione gasped out, but she couldn’t help but laugh as well until something had her stop abruptly. “How does your sister know a disillusionment spell?”

Kitty managed to stop laughing, shaking her head, “It’s a talent, Hermione.”

Ron frowned, “Don’t tell her, Kitty.”

Hermione folded her arms, “Don’t tell me what?”

Kitty thought about it, smiling at her as she did. “I’m sure she won’t gossip. The truth is that we’re powerful, me and Judith.”

The words flabbergasted Hermione, “That’s impossible.” She said outright, staring at Kitty. “You can’t be powerful, you’re eleven!”

“I’ve been doing wandless magic since I was five,” Kitty insisted, holding out her hand.

Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing, not at all. “Only few people can do that, and you have to be as old as Dumbledore! You’re leading me on, I don’t believe you.”

Ron snorted in amusement, and Kitty only smiled, flicking her fingers until a light orb appeared over her hand. That one thing in itself made Hermione’s eyes boggle as she stared at it, her eyes looking up at Kitty’s smiling face and back down at the glowing orb.

“But—that’s abnormal!” Hermione breathed.

“That’s the power of a Bloodstone Witch.” Ron said proudly, grinning at Kitty.

Hermione couldn’t find the words, opening and closing her mouth over and over. It made Ron laugh as he slapped Kitty on the back. “You’ve done the impossible, Kitty.”

Kitty rolled her eyes, “It’ll sink in, let’s go.” She shrugged off the adoration and led them down the corridor, looking around. “Where are we?”

“I don’t recognize this area.” Ron said thoughtfully, looking around. “There’s a door.” He pointed out beyond the glow of Kitty’s orb.

“This smells like a night of adventure, Ronald.” Kitty said happily, giggling.

Ron grinned, hooking his arms with Kitty, “I’m up for an adventure, mate.”

They continued on, marching through the doors as Hermione continued to attempt some sort of logic about what she just learned. Something was off, however, the atmosphere of the room. It made Hermione stop in her tracks, “Something’s not right.” 

Kitty slowed to a stop, looking back at Hermione, “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

Ron opened his mouth to speak but something reflecting the orb’s light had him frozen still. “K-K-Kitty?” He directed Kitty back to the front, over to something that was coming closer.

Hermione zeroed in on a trap door before it was quickly hidden by a giant paw, her eyes going wide as whatever it was became illuminated by the orb.

Ron stepped back, “Run, run, run,” He grasped Kitty’s arm before she could reach up to touch the creature’s snout, breaking out into a run and dragging Kitty with him. A thunderous bark bellowed after them just as they made it past the doors, and Hermione quickly shut them before catching up with Ron.

“This isn’t safe at all!” She cried out as they hurried down the main corridor towards the first pair of double doors. Once they made it through Ron was white as a sheet.

“That’s not my idea of an adventure, Kitty.” He whined pitifully.

“What in the world was that?” Hermione cried.

Kitty flicked the light away in her hand, breathing heavily and leaning against the doors. “I don’t—“

“What are you d-d-doing here?”

The voice had them all jumping, and Kitty’s eyes widened, holding her hands up immediately as a wand illuminated towards them. In front of all of them was Professor Quirrell, looking just as bewildered as they looked.

Hermione went white, but Kitty quickly stepped forward, “Oh, silly us, we were heading back from the hospital wing, you see, my friend had a dreadful nightmare, and we needed some dreamless sleep potions. I’m afraid we got lost on the way back. It’s the castle, you know, it’s…big.”

Quirrell looked at all three of them, “Is that so, Miss Snape?” He looked skeptical at her explanation, “Well,”

Hermione held her breath.

“If you return to your common room immediately,” He paused, “Then I won’t dock you any points for being out past curfew.” 

Hermione couldn’t believe this was happening, at all.

“In fact,” Quirrell spoke up again, “Miss Snape, if you rather I say nothing to your father, then this conversation never took place.”

Ron looked at Kitty disbelievingly, taking a hold of her shoulder and shaking it slightly.

Kitty ended up smiling sweetly, winking at the wizard. “I never saw you.” She said smoothly, ushering her friends away.

They hurried back up to the Gryffindor common room and had gotten there without further incident. Once they were inside, Ron had to take a seat.

“I can’t believe that happened.” He breathed.

“I can’t either. What was Professor Quirrell doing there?” She questioned.

“You heard the man, Hermione, we never saw him.” Kitty chuckled softly.

Ron put his head in his hands, breaking into a tired laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes at both of them, stepping over to the entrance to the girls’ dorm. “This should be a warning to the both of you, we may have gotten out without incident, but it doesn’t mean we’re invincible, especially you, Katherine Snape.” She frowned at the other, “We could have been killed, or worse, expelled. I’m going to sleep.” With that, she turned and went back up the stairs, leaving Kitty and Ron in the common room.

Kitty giggled at what Hermione just said, hopping in the seat next to Ron, “I kinda like her, don’t you?” She grinned.

Ron sank further into his chair, far from agreeing.

* * *

  
  


Two months seemed to pass like a whirlwind, Harry realized, realizing that Hogwarts was feeling more like home than the Dursleys house ever was. Despite the public adoration from other students regarding his name, he came across two great friends who never thought twice about his fame. Draco Malfoy and Judith Snape, the latter of the two being the anchor for both of them, keeping them grounded yet offering sound advice. 

Judith Snape quickly became the top rival to Hermione Granger when it came to marks. They were the two smartest witches in the year but differed greatly when it came down to their personality. Hermione Granger was an annoying know-it-all, who loved to correct people on anything just so she could be right. Judith Snape was modest in her intelligence and hated attention, but every time she won over Hermione was something that she secretly took pride in. Meanwhile, with every correct answer lost to Slytherin, Hermione hated Judith even more.

Harry knew he wasn’t good at magic, but Judith didn’t push him. Instead, she was patient with him and took it upon herself to tutor him outside of class. She wasn’t bossy or demanding, but more understanding and pleasant.

It was Charms class that he got to see the difference between the two. They were practicing the floating charm and he was partnered with Judith. Ron, however, was partnered with Hermione, and neither of them were really happy about it.

No matter how many times Harry swished and flicked, the feather couldn’t fly. It was frustrating, really, but he felt better knowing that he wasn’t the only one having trouble.

He often wondered why Judith was even in Hogwarts, or her sister for that matter. They were powerful witches who could do just about anything, and so all those spells he had to learn came naturally to them. It was depressing to think about, how the two of them were so good, being the first ones to float their feathers effortlessly, though Kitty made a show on having trouble with it.

“I don’t get it.” Harry whispered, looking at her, “You can already do this, what’s the point?”

Judith looked at him, “What do you mean?”

Harry gestured to the feather and her, quirking a brow.

She thought about it for a moment and slowly shook her head, “Being powerful isn’t everything, Harry. We need to control ourselves, learn self-restraint and patience. It’s not as fun as you think it is, really. I have to always keep myself in check, make sure I don’t get out of control. If we lose control, we can easily die.”

"But...you and Kitty never need a wand."

"Yes we do." Judith smiled slightly, "We need them to focus our magic."

Harry set his wand down, sighing. “I’m never going to get it.” He said quietly.

Judith shook her head, “Yes you will, Harry. The problem is that you’re thinking too hard about it, you’re over-focusing. Just relax, swish,” She swished her wand, “Flick,” She flicked her wand, making her feather float again, “The words are just that, words, it’s what you put behind them that helps you feel the magic. _Wingardium Leviosa_.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a calming breath, hoping to feel what she was talking about.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” He repeated, swishing and flicking his wand at the feather, making it jump slightly. His eyes brightened at that.

Judith smiled, “You’re getting there.”

Ron caught the sight of Harry’s feather jumping, fixing a glare as he looked over at his own feather and jabbing it with his wand. “Wingardium Leviosa!” He tried.

“You’re saying it wrong.” Hermione said disapprovingly. “It’s Win- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa. Sound out the gar.”

Ron glared at her, “You do it then, if you’re so clever.”

Hermione pointed at her feather and flicked her wand, “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” She said properly, making their feather float up above their heads.

Flitwick smiled, “Well done, Hermione Granger joins the Snape twins in successfully floating their feather!”

Ron sulked low in his seat, his mood souring.

When the class ended, Ron joined Kitty. “I don’t see why you like that swot.” He said sourly.

“What?” Kitty questioned as they left the class, “You mean Hermione?”

“No one else can stand her, Kitty. She’s a bloody nightmare!” He said as they pushed into the crowded corridor. 

Someone knocked Kitty aside and she quickly saw Hermione run past them, her eyes welled up with tears. Kitty frowned at that, looking over at Ron accusingly, “Ronald Weasley!” She cried out. “I think she heard you.”

“What?” Ron looked defensive, “She must have found out that she has no friends!”

Kitty glared at him heatedly, finally turning her head away and storming off.

“Kitty?” Ron began to follow her, but she wasn’t listening. “Kitty!” He tried again.

Kitty continued to give Ron the cold shoulder all through the afternoon until she ran into Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the two of them talking about how Hermione was crying in the girls’ bathroom. Kitty fixed on a stern look and went to find Ron, which wasn’t hard, catching him before he went into the great hall and pulling him aside.

“You’re coming with me to apologize to her.” Kitty told him.

Ron’s jaw dropped, looking back at the great hall, “It’s the Halloween feast!”

She folded her arms, continuing to glare at him, “If you don’t apologize I’m going to kick you where it hurts.” She warned him.

Ron went white, “And where would that be?” He asked, horrified.

Kitty finally ended up dragging Ron by his ear towards the girls’ bathroom, earning him some laughs as they passed some students. When they got there Kitty finally let go of his ear. “Stay here until we come out.” She told him warningly, making her way into the girls’ bathroom.

Hermione wasn’t that hard to spot, hearing the girl sniffle and cry at the farthest stall. She slowly stepped closer to her, smiling softly. “Hermione.”

“Go away!” She cried.

“I’m not going to do that, Hermione.” Kitty said softly, “Ron’s here too, just right outside the door, he wants to apologize.”

She sniffed, folding her arms. “Did he come here willingly or did you force him?”

“I brought him here, why?” She stopped at the stall, leaning against the door.

Hermione frowned, brushing the tears from her face, “Then he’s only apologizing to make you happy, Katherine. He still meant what he said!” She looked down at the crumpled bit of toilet paper in her hands, “He’s right, anyway. I have no friends at all.”

Kitty took her wand from the crook of her braid and twirled it, “I don’t agree with that, Hermione. I like to think that I’m your friend.”

Hermione took a steady breath, looking at Kitty’s shoes. “You don’t think I’m a bossy know-it-all?”

The girl grinned, “Not at all, you’re like my sister, actually.”

The comment made Hermione’s face screw up in distaste. “That’s not actually a compliment.”

Kitty smiled anyway, “I think it is. Judith is confident and sure of herself, she’s strong. You’re all of those things, even if you don’t know it, I can see it inside you.”

Hermione frowned, sniffling less now. She tugged on the paper in her hands. “How do you do it?”

Kitty tucked her wand back in the crook of her hair, “Do what?”

She stood up slowly, “You’re friends with everyone, Katherine--”

“Kitty.” Kitty said softly.

Hermione sulked, correcting herself, “ _Kitty._ Everyone likes you. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, even Harry Potter likes you!”

The girl giggled at that, “I’m nothing special, Hermione. It’s easy to make friends, all you need to do is be confident. It never hurts to try, and trying might surprise you.”

When Hermione finally pushed open the door Kitty stepped aside to watch her emerge. The bookish first year looked at her hopefully, about to say something until Ron shoved himself into the room suddenly.

Hermione went red, “This is the girls’ bathroom!” She cried out.

“T-t-t-troll!” Ron squeaked, “There’satrolloutsideanditsawmeandit’scomingandweneedtohiderightnow—“ He cried out when something slammed against the door, scrambling over to Hermione and Kitty as whatever was behind the door took apart the door itself and parts of the wall.

Hermione screamed.

“What’s a troll doing in the castle?” Kitty cried out.

Ron grabbed her arm, “Kitty no—“

“I’m the only one who can take the troll, Ron, I have to!” She said quickly, shoving him away and stepping towards the troll. “When I say go, run away quickly!” She cried out, taking her wand out of her hair and pointing it at the snarling beast as it crept towards her, “ _Impulsa_!” She cried.

What followed was a thunderous electric shock that had the creature howling, raising its club into the air and throwing it as the troll collapsed.

“Go!” Kitty cried out at her friends, unable to get out of the way of the club.

Ron grabbed Hermione to run her out just as the club collided with his friend. Hermione had seen what had happened, however, crying out and trying to pull Ron back. “No, what about Kitty?” She cried.

Ron skidded to a stop and finally zeroed in on his friend, crumpled up below the fallen club. “Kitty, no, no, no.” Ron could see the troll rousing from the stun that shocked it and Ron let go of Hermione to run back inside.

Hermione grabbed him desperately, “No!”

“Kitty’s going to get eaten!” Ron shouted, “I can’t just leave her!”

Hermione panicked, “We have to incapacitate it.” She hesitated slightly, making a split decision before running towards the large beast, lunging at the back of its neck before it could fully stand.

“Bloody hell!” Ron cried out, in shock as Hermione did the stupidest thing anyone could think of, yet at the same time the most bravest thing she could do for her friend.

_Confidence._

The troll couldn’t see her or feel her weight on it, but she was clinging for dear life. “I’m going to regret this.” She lamented audibly before jamming her wand into the troll’s ear.

The troll howled, thrashing around and not focused on Kitty anymore, but the little witch clinging to it. Hermione did her best to hold on tight, staring frighteningly at Ron as her sudden bout of confidence and bravery drained away quickly. “Do something!” She screamed.

Ron managed to slip past the troll quickly, looking around fast. He couldn’t think of anything, nothing at all.

The troll snarled, reaching down for its club to use it to smash Hermione off of its back and suddenly Ron had his brilliant idea, raising his wand at the club and thinking of the first spell he could. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_!” He cried.

It was then something magnificent happened, the club lifted away from the troll’s grasp and ascended up high into the air, only to fall back down and slam itself onto the troll’s head, causing the ugly thing to collapse finally, knocked out cold.

Hermione quickly got off of the troll and pulled her wand free, her face pallid as she almost tripped over the stones on the floor, hurrying over to Kitty.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to Kitty’s side, taking her shoulder as Hermione took the other, the two of them dragging the girl out of the bathroom.

“Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger!”

The two of them stopped suddenly, spotting McGonagall rushing over towards them with Professor Snape at her side, and Quirrell was bringing up the rear.

“Katherine!” Severus cried out, almost shoving past McGonagall to get to his daughter. He quickly grasped her limp body, easing her from Ron and Hermione’s grasp. “What in the world just happened?”

Quirrell peeked in and saw the troll, his eyes widening and darting over towards Kitty and the other two before feeling ill, finding a toilet to sit on.

“I hope you two have a valid explanation as to why you are here and not in your dormitory! You three could have been killed! Miss Snape is gravely injured!” McGonagall said shrilly.

Hermione grasped her wand until she touched a fair amount of earwax, grimacing suddenly. “It—it’s my fault professor.” She said sadly, “Kitty and Ronald came down to the bathrooms to find me. If I wasn’t down here to begin with, then—”

“Actually.” Ron spoke up, “It was my fault,” He said honestly, causing Hermione’s eyes to widen in his direction. “I said something I shouldn’t have, and that’s how we ended up here.”

Severus could feel his daughter shifting in his arms, looking down at her as her eyes fluttered open. At the sight of her father she pulled on a weak smile, “Did we beat it?”

McGonagall sighed tiredly, “If none of you knew about this to begin with, I can’t find any of you at fault. However, the fact that you all fought a mountain troll is a heroic feat. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, you both have saved Miss Snape’s life tonight, for that I will award Gryffindor ten points each.”

Ron and Hermione exchanged shocked looks, breaking out into grins.

Severus shifted his daughter in his arms, “You, young lady, are going to the Hospital Wing.” He said sternly, “When you get better, I demand a full explanation.”

“We just had an adventure,” Kitty said weakly, wincing when she attempted to giggle.

Ron smiled at Hermione, “That we did, Kitty.”

Hermione blushed darkly, following after Professor Snape.

* * *

  
  


Christmas was nearly coming and Judith found that there was snow blanketing the grounds of Hogwarts. She loathed snow, and the winter and the cold it brought. She also hated the winter for more things, but she didn’t want to think about those things at the moment. Instead, she settled herself at the fireplace, writing for one of her few essays. No one bothered her, and she enjoyed that. Not that they wished to, Judith had made it perfectly clear to almost all of Hogwarts that she wasn’t to be bothered and wished to be left alone. The only ones she allowed close to her was her two friends, Draco and Harry.

Her thoughts wandered off to Harry, and his plans for the holidays. He had mentioned it in passing that he wanted to stay during Christmas break, and it broke her heart. Time and time again she would get hints about his home life, how he refused to talk about it and rarely brought up anything personal. It bothered her that the boy who was well-loved by everyone was probably a burden to whoever was taking care of him. She found herself wanting to get closer to him, to ask further questions, like where his parents were or what happened to them, but she couldn’t find the right words.

Who was she to be so personal about someone else when she refused to talk about her own life? It was a major hypocrisy that she was so private and refused to divulge more about how Severus Snape was her father while she desired to invade someone else’s privacy to gather more information about them. She hated herself for even thinking it.

That was something that made Harry Potter different than Draco, given how Draco had known her since she was five, how he knew every secret about her, even the biggest one she had. Meanwhile Harry knew little to nothing, and while they were friends, there was a giant barrier between them that neither of them wished to cross. Could she really call Harry Potter her friend when she kept him at arms length?

The more she thought about it, the more it bothered her. There were other factors as well, like her trust issues. Harry had proved himself to be sincere ever since she met him, he’s never been dishonest, he’s never been something he’s not. Yet she didn’t trust him enough to talk about her more personal life, her past, her memories. All he knew was the name, Bloodstone. He knew nothing more than that. At the same time, however, he never asked about it, he took the information at face value and let it go. He didn’t push further. She had to respect that aspect, the fact that he never pried.

Perhaps this holiday was a sign, giving them a chance to get to know each other even further. If she didn’t go back home, then she would have a chance to finally open up to this boy, the boy she called a friend.

She was there to see her sister off, however, because their father was deciding to return back to Bloodstone Manor and Kitty didn’t want to miss seeing her mother. She seemed offended when Judith told her she was staying, but it didn’t bother her. Her mother wouldn’t mind, and by the way her father reacted to her news, he seemed to understand her reasons.

There was something about her father she was curious about, how he somehow knew Harry Potter, but she had to save that for another time.

On Christmas morning Judith woke up to a few packages at the foot of her bed. One was from her father and mother, another was from Kitty, the third was from Draco. She promised to get back to them later, pulling her robe on and making her way into the boys’ dormitory.

Harry was the only boy in his dorm, it seemed, and he was also wide awake, staring down at the foot of his bed strangely, like the sight of presents were something new to him. Judith stood at the door, counting five parcels. She padded over to him and smiled.

“Happy Christmas, Harry.”

“You too.” He said distractedly, “I have presents.” There was a sort of awe in his voice.

Judith chuckled, sitting down next to them. “I wouldn’t mind looking at them.”

Harry nodded, moving to sit next to Judith and reaching for the smallest one, instantly frowning at the envelope.

_We receive your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._ Taped to the message was a fifty-pence piece.

That bothered Judith, and she opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t do it. Harry seemed to appreciate the lack of comment, tucking it away and showing her the pence piece. “Do you want this?”

Judith held out her hand, looking at it thoughtfully. “If you visit my house I’ll give you an American quarter.” She mused.

That had his attention, “You’ve been to America?”

She nodded, failing to explain further. Why was it so hard to open up?

Something about that bothered Harry, but he moved on to the next parcel. It was from Kitty. “Oh, this is from your sister.” He pointed out, unwrapping it.

Inside of it was a hat, a muggle baseball hat. On the front, it read Tombstone, AZ.

Judith’s heart skipped a beat and she looked down, fisting some of her robes in utter frustration. “It’s… an old historic city in Arizona, we went there once as children.” She managed to say.

Harry looked at her as if to urge her on with the story. When she didn’t explain further he looked back towards the hat.

“You don’t have to talk about it.” He said finally, setting the hat down.

Judith looked up at him.

“I mean, some things are too personal, and I really don’t mind that you don’t talk about it. I understand, Judith.”

She pursed her lips together, shutting her eyes. _You should mind, you’re my friend. You deserve to know everything. Why can’t I tell you? Why am I so afraid?_

Harry wordlessly went on to the next parcel, one from Draco. Inside was a golden snitch that came to life when he touched it. His eyes widened at that, “Wicked!” He grinned widely, trying to catch it.

Judith smiled again, her eyes lingering on the next one. It was from her.

Harry unwrapped it, staring at a thick leather-bound book. “The Canterville Ghost?”

“Oscar Wilde.” Judith said then, “I ordered it from a muggle book store. I have his whole collection, myself. It’s a little mature but I enjoy it.”

Harry nodded slowly and set the book aside, coming to the last parcel. It was light, and when he unwrapped it, something silvery grey fell out and slipped onto the floor in gleaming folds. He looked confused.

Judith stilled, reaching for the fabric instantly, “I know what this is.”

He reached for it as well, feeling it. “What is it?”

“It’s an Invisibility Cloak. Something like this is very rare and valuable. No one would give this to you lightly, Harry.” She breathed, handing it to him. “Try it on.”

Harry slowly stood up, lifting the fabric and wrapping it around itself. He saw Judith’s face, how it was stunned in shock, and Harry went over to the mirror only to gasp. His body was invisible, like it wasn’t there at all.

“Sweet Circe.” Harry gasped.

Judith finally looked down, “There’s a note, Harry.”

He returned to her side, grasping the note quickly to read it.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it wisely._

_A Very Happy Christmas to You_

Judith read and re-read the note, looking at Harry finally. His father owned an Invisibility Cloak. That was a shred of information she finally knew about his personal life.

Harry was confused. Who was his father, why did he have this cloak? Who gave the cloak to him? There was no signature on the note and he looked at Judith for answers. Judith seemed to have all the answers, and he desperately wanted to know.

Judith met his eyes and felt a heartbreaking pang in her chest, because she didn’t know either, and not being able to answer him hurt her as much as it hurt him.

She tentatively reached for his hand, “We should go, Harry. Let’s find out later.”

Harry nodded, feeling frustrated. Everything was being kept from him. Who his parents were, where he came from, even Judith was hiding her own secrets. He did his best not to tear up, nodding again and slipping the cloak off so he could hide it away. “I think I need a distraction.” He said to her.

* * *

  
  


The day was hard for both of them as they tried to think of anything but the one thing that plagued their minds. The dinner in the great hall was a grand sight, with every kinds of food and festive wizard crackers that had Harry curious. He remembered the ones the Dursleys used to get, the paper ones that were lackluster, and when he pulled it, there was not just a crack, but a resounding boom that had Judith jumping in her seat. Her eyes went wide and she pulled one of her own, almost crying out in shock before managing to laugh, which was the first time that he’s actually seen Judith laugh. It made him smile and the two of them continued to pull more and more crackers, both of them ending up with various magical items including a wizarding chess set.

The feast had brightened both of their moods and Harry had convinced Judith to come out with him only to throw a snowball at her, in which she shook her head warningly and proceeded to pelt him with her own, both of them raging war upon each other until they were wet and soaking.

Judith came back into the Slytherin common room finally feeling relaxed in the first time since ever. It was an amazing feeling, and she got to share it with Harry. It was frightening, how she could end up forgetting every worry that was threatening her while pelting her friend with snow, when she was so adamant against going outside to begin with.

Both of them sat at the fireplace, and Judith proceeded to teach him how to play wizard’s chess until the late evening.

Harry didn’t want to go to sleep, because he really didn’t want today to end. He and Judith had been closer than ever in the past few hours, and finally he felt like he opened up his friend. It wasn’t easy, opening up Judith Snape, but when it happened, the after-effects left him amazed and astounded.

Judith was in the same mindset, her legs itching to do something out of the norm. She felt like she could do anything, or go anywhere. She wanted to break the rules for the first time ever, maybe go exploring.

They looked at each other, and their eyes lit up knowingly with the same thought on their mind.

“Get your cloak.” Judith got up to her feet.

“Is there room for two?” He asked, doing the same.

Judith grinned at him, “I don’t need it.” She flicked her fingers and faded away into a fine shimmer. Harry’s eyes widened before he ran into his dorm to retrieve his cloak, quickly putting it on. “How are we going to see each other?” He asked suddenly.

“I can see you just fine, Harry.” Judith said reassuringly, “Just lead the way.”

Harry smiled, and they both stepped out of the Slytherin common room. He thought hard about where to go, and suddenly it dawned on him. “The library,” He whispered.

“The restricted section.” Judith answered happily.

The two of them made their way up to the library, avoiding just about anyone they passed. Judith had to hold in a giggle as she skirted around Filch’s cat, the feline letting out a hiss because she felt something but saw nothing.

When they got there, it was completely dark, but Judith being Judith knew the layout of the library well, leading them towards the rope that separated the restricted section from the rest of the room.

Judith’s eyes widened, lighting up her hand with a glowing orb to gaze over the aging and faded book spines. “They’re ancient tomes.” She said quietly.

Harry couldn’t read any of them, frowning. “What language are they in?”

Judith took one out and flipped through it, “Latin.” She answered simply, putting it back. “I don’t know Latin that well.” She could have sworn she was beginning to hear things, like faint whispers.

Harry could hear them too, as if something knew they were there. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he stepped back. He tentatively reached for a book and used Judith’s glowing light to read it, opening it.

The book shrieked, causing Harry to drop it immediately.

“Close it!” Judith cried out, putting her hands to her ears.

Harry scrambled for the book and shut it, but the shrieks were still coming. “I-I can’t stop it!” He cried out, shoving the book halfway into a different part of the bookshelf. The shrieks were horrible, ear-splitting sounds.

“Run, Harry!” Judith told him, taking his hand to quickly run them out of the library. They booked it up the corridor, running into Filch and Judith almost ran directly into him, skirting around the man at the last second as Harry pressed himself close to the wall. His eyes was on the shimmer that snaked around Filch dangerously before returning to his side, Judith’s hand taking his once again to whisk him away.

They ran without direction, only coming to a stop when Judith quickly tugged on his hand. “I need to breathe.” She gasped out, moving to lean against the wall before breaking out into a laugh.

Her laughter was contagious, and Harry couldn’t help but join her. They almost got caught breaking the rules but got away brilliantly, and it had his adrenaline rushing and feeling alive.

Judith couldn’t believe she was having this much fun, the feeling of coming so close to danger leaving her breathless and high. She couldn’t think of anything else that could be better than this.

When they finally fell silent Judith smiled at him, pointing towards a narrow corridor that they never saw before. “Let’s continue this. We’re invincible, Harry.” She said happily.

“Yeah.” He couldn’t help but match her smile, following her down the corridor.

Judith turned them to an unused classroom so they could finally relax, vanishing her charm and sighing. “That was brilliant.” She said breathlessly.

Harry nodded in agreement, shrugging off his cloak. “You nearly smacked into Filch.” He mused.

“I didn’t, though. That’s what matters.” She grinned at him, looking around the room. “I’ve never been here.”

“Neither have I.” Harry said, moving about the room until he laid his eyes upon a large golden mirror. It was beyond amazing, reaching as high as the ceiling. “Whoa…”

Judith looked over to what he was staring at, her eyes widening as she stepped up to it.

The image in the mirror had her screaming before her hands clasped over her mouth.

Harry jerked his head at her, seeing Judith step back with tears threatening to spill, her mouth covered as she stepped forward again. He decided to look at the mirror himself, jumping as he saw people, a crowd of people right behind him. He looked back suddenly, going white as a sheet as he looked for those people.

Wait… Judith wasn’t reflected.

He looked back again, confirming that. He saw himself, and not Judith, but…

A woman. A pretty woman with dark red hair and eyes just like his. Beside her was a man, with darker hair that was as unruly as his own, wearing glasses and looking eerily like him. The woman was crying, but smiling. He felt a pang in his heart.

“Mum…? Dad?” He reached forward.

“Daddy.” Judith broke out into a sob, her eyes welling in tears as she gazed at the man beside her, a man with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes wearing half-moon glasses. He was waving at her, a wan smile on his face. Judith collapsed, staring up at the reflection and weeping. “Daddy…”

Harry could hear Judith crying, breaking himself away from his own reflection so he could watch her. “You see Professor Snape?”

“No,” Judith choked out, brushing her tears away, “My real father.”

Harry’s eyes widened.

* * *

  
  


The two of them sat in front of the mirror after an hour of gazing into it, holding each other’s hands for support. Judith was still in tears, but she wasn’t crying as hard as before. “My real father died when I was five, his name was Daniel. I was there when it happened, he died right in front of my eyes…actually, I saw him die twice.” She said quietly.

“Twice?” Harry asked, gazing at his parents.

“Harry… I’m a seer.” She breathed, “Seer’s can see the future, and my first vision was my father’s death. It happened just around Christmas, that. I spent months following my father around worried about his health. I never left his side. Then spring ended, and so did he.” She wiped tears from her cheeks. “It was only when I was older that I learned my grandparents cursed him to die.”

Harry swallowed thickly, staring at her. “Why did they do that?”

“You need to understand my family, Harry. Bloodstone Witches are property, and are married off to pureblood wizards that give them a hefty dowry. My mother was meant to marry Lucius Malfoy,”

“Draco’s father?” Harry questioned.

Judith nodded, “At the time, my mother was terrified. She didn’t want to become another piece of property, so she ran away. It was a big thing, that my mother ran off with an American muggle. Our name was stricken out of the now sacred-twenty eight, and my grandparents were shamed.”

“American…that explains the quarters…” He commented idly.

“Kitty’s hat, we lived in Arizona up until dad’s death. My grandparents loathed my dad, because he was nothing but a muggle traveler, and mother kept the name Bloodstone to further add insult to my grandparents. They killed my father with a dark spell, then poisoned themselves to bring us back to Great Britain.”

Harry went white at the story, “O…oh…” That explained why she never spoke about it, “So Professor Snape,”

“Professor Snape is my father.” Judith said quietly, “He saved me and my mother at our most painful time, and for that, I trust him with my life. You see, he’s what’s stopping me from having visions, I take potions so I can’t see the future. There’s a law in Britain that requires Seers to be registered with the Ministry, and I don’t want to be controlled. He gave me my freedom.”

Harry nodded quietly, processing what she just told him. He realized after a moment that it was his turn, and he finally felt ready to tell her, “I…I live with my aunt and uncle. The Dursleys. I’ve lived there since I was a baby. I don’t really remember my parents, and I’ve been told they died just after I was born. My aunt Petunia is my mother’s sister, and she’s a muggle, and so is uncle Vernon. And their son, Dudley.”

Judith squeezed his hand.

“My…home life, it’s…not really a life. People see me for saving the magical world from some maniac but growing up all I was doing was cleaning up after my aunt and uncle, cooking, gardening, I never really got to have friends. Dudley often bullied me. I didn’t eat much while Dudley ate more than he could handle…and…I kinda live in a cupboard under the stairs.”

Judith went still, tearing up for whole new reasons. “ _Harry_.”

“You..you can see why I don’t really talk about it. I…I just learned to accept that as a part of life. Before Hagrid told me I was a wizard, I wasn’t much of anything else.”

They went quiet for minutes after that…

“I…I don’t want to see this anymore.” Judith finally whispered, looking away from the mirror. “Harry, we can’t do this.”

Harry looked back into the mirror, “What do you mean?”

“Our parents are _dead_ , Harry. They’re gone, this isn’t them. This is who they used to be.” She started to cry, “If we gaze at this forever we can’t be able to move forward. Our parents would have wanted that, for both of us.”

“But I just got to see them, Judith! I just got to know what they look like.” He pulled away from her.

“No,” She breathed, moving closer to him until she was hugging him tight, “We’re doing nothing for them if we hold on to the past, if we cling to things we can’t have. I don’t want either of us to waste away like this.” She wept against his shoulder, “Please, Harry…let’s go.”

Harry could feel her tears and began to shed some of his own. He couldn’t help but know that she was right. He couldn’t linger here forever, he just couldn’t. As much as he wanted to, there was no point.

He tried to find the mirror again two days later, only to find that it was gone. He had the urge to look for it but remembered his friend’s words. He couldn’t stay stuck in the past.

So he went back to Judith, his closest friend, and foreseeable future.

* * *

  
  


It was the only thing Hermione really couldn’t wrap her head around. Ever since her friend had told her about her magic, she had this nagging feeling in her gut that urged her to find logical proof. There was no possible way that two eleven year old witches were powerful, and that they could do what they could do. Yes, she witnessed Kitty’s wandless magic, but just seeing it was something that even she couldn’t understand.

Bloodstone Witches must have been studied about in the magical world, and there had to be a book about their power. She scoured the library for any kind of lead, all the genealogy books she could find. She only found records that didn’t go further than five generations, and it spoke little about just where their power came from.

She wanted to ask someone, but Kitty had her swear to anyone not to expose her or her family. Was it exposing her friend if she just asked about the Bloodstone family in general? She could just say it was for research purposes for an essay. It wouldn’t implicate Kitty in any way if she never mentioned her dearest friend.

The first person to go to was the most logical, Madam Pince.

“Excuse me,” Hermione smiled at the older woman, “Are there any books that discuss the abnormality of Bloodstone Witches?”

The librarian regarded her quietly, thinking. “We have one book, may I ask what it is for?” She inquired.

Hermione smiled nervously, “It’s an assignment for Professor Binns class, I’m writing a report.”

The woman stood up and beckoned her to follow, leading her down narrow rows and up a flight of stairs towards the second floor. She looked over the books along the back wall with scrutiny, her finger coming upon a single dusty space between two thin books that was supporting a narrow cobweb and a dead spider. “Strange.” She said then. “It seems that someone already has that book, and telling by the dust…” She wiped her finger along the shelf, grimacing at the sight and flicking it away. “They have never returned the book.” She looked bothered by that, mostly to the part that she had completely missed this new bit of information for so many years, but also for the fact that she seemed to overlook this one area while dusting. Shameful.

Hermione jumped when Madam Pince suddenly retraced her steps with a look of determination, as if a missing book was like a missing piece to a very detrimental puzzle. Hermione followed the woman back to the desk, watching as the witch took her wand out and sorted through her check-out records. After one bookmarked 1991 she went through another marked 1990, and so on and so on, going back over ten years of backlogs at a stressful speed until a bookmarked 1972 opened to a glowing inscription.

The librarian read it, feeling scandalized. How dare someone never return a book! And for so long, as well. While it was well before her time, such an infraction shouldn’t be looked over. “It says here that _Bloodstones and the Curse of Blood Magic_ had been checked out in spring of nineteen seventy-two by a one…Severus Snape.” She went still at the name, her eye twitching somewhat in boiling anger. “That little _twit_.” She hissed out.

The witch finally looked around the room, “This library is closed until further notice!” She bellowed out to whoever was in there, calling attention to the students that were studying. Their eyes widened, but at the look of anger coming from the woman they didn’t waste any time in packing up their own items and scurrying out.

“You too! Out, out, out!” The woman shooed Hermione as she ushered her through the double doors, shutting them behind her and marching away.

Hermione felt like a war was going to come, breaking out into a run to catch up to her, trying to keep foot with the witch. “Just where are you going?”

“The culprit is still within these walls, Miss Granger, I’m going to retrieve that book or put the man in the care of Madam Pomfrey!”

Blood drained from Hermione’s face at the implications that were made, and she refused to stop following the librarian as she walked briskly through the halls of Hogwarts. She was certainly on the warpath, from how students had to hurry out of the way unless they wanted to get hexed.

“Out of my way!” The woman breathed as she ran into a crowd of students in the dungeons, shoving one of them against the wall.

Harry was that unlucky student, muttering out an apology weakly and hesitating until her saw Hermione hurry behind her. “Granger?” He quickly reached out and grabbed her sleeve, “What’s going on?”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “Oh!, Potter—“ She watched the woman disappear around the corner, “Madam Pince is about to hex the daylights out of Professor Snape!”

Harry’s eyes widened, “W-what? Why?”

“He checked out a book from the library and hasn’t returned it for almost twenty years.”

Harry stared at the girl in shock, stepping towards the direction Pince stormed off in until both of them were heading towards the Potions’ Classroom.

It was too late to do anything, really, because the closer they got towards the classroom the louder the shouting became, and Harry and Hermione froze in place as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students poured out of the room in frightening alarm.

“Get the hell out of my classroom!” Snape barked out.

“Not until you procure that book you’ve stolen from me!” Pince screamed back, “I either wish for that book immediately or penance for being a conniving thief!”

“You’re bloody mad! There’s no way I still have a book I checked out nineteen years ago!”

“I know for a fact that the book in question is a rare print that hasn’t been updated in decades, either procure it somehow or I will be forced to go to Professor Dumbledore about your theft charges! The interest for not returning a book for so long reaches along a few hundred Galleons.”

“Just bloody go to Dumbledore in the first place, you’ve interrupted my fifth-year lessons over a stupid book!”

“How _dare_ you!”

Hermione cried out when the door flew shut in front of everyone who was spying in on the argument, and the voices had gone eerily silent.

“She applied a strong privacy charm.” Said a fifth year Ravenclaw.

“Does this mean class is canceled?” A Hufflepuff questioned.

“I reckon Snape’s getting his bullocks blown off.”

“This isn’t fair! I was so close to finishing that potion!”

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, staying at the door while other students wandered off.

“What book was it? It sounded pretty important.” Harry commented, “Was it from the restricted section?”

Hermione shook her head, “No, it was a book about the Bloodstone Witches, I believe it was called _Bloodstones and the Curse of Blood Magic_.”

Harry stared at her in shock, “What are you doing researching that?” He whispered.

“I don’t believe it, Harry. Don’t you feel the same way? They’re powerful witches and so young, don’t you feel like you need to know just why?”

Harry went quiet at that, shaking his head after a while. “Until last summer I didn’t know magic existed, Granger. Now everything I never knew could happen is possible. Why wouldn’t it be possible about a powerful family of witches?” He told her, “Judith told me all about it, her past. Her mum was supposed to marry Draco’s dad.”

Hermione pursed her lips, wondering just how much Harry knew. “She told you everything? Even about how they became so powerful?”

Harry shrugged lightly. “Not really, but I really don’t think it’s polite to go behind their backs to find out about it instead of just asking someone who knows.”

Hermione frowned, “And just _who_ do I go to find out about everything?”

“Well, you said Professor Snape borrowed the book and never returned it,” Harry stated, “He’s married to their mum, so wouldn’t it suggest that he probably knows?”

That knocked into Hermione quickly, and she never considered for a second that she should go down that route.

The door opened suddenly, halting further conversation as Madam Pince calmly stepped out of the room and said nothing to anyone as she picked up her hem and marched back to where she came from.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other again before they headed inside the room, stepping cautiously around spilled potions and broken cauldrons as they looked for Professor Snape.

Said professor was sitting against the side of the desk, his robes ripped and torn and his hair an amazingly neon pink, boils spotting his skin with pus oozing out of them. When Harry had to hold back a laugh Professor Snape eased his head towards the boy to give him a deadly glower.

“Make yourselves useful and summon Madam Pomfrey.”

* * *

They had to go to class right after taking their professor to the hospital wing, and Harry conspired with Hermione to meet him in the dungeons after dinner. Hermione met him at the entrance to the dungeons, and from there Harry led her to a corridor she’s never been before.

“You aren’t leading me into a trap are you?” Hermione had to ask it, looking around wearily.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Judith comes here sometimes, it’s where Professor Snape lives.” He explained, leading her to a plain wooden door. He knocked on it, stepping back and waiting patiently.

Severus didn’t really like opening his door to see Harry Potter and the student he least liked. He stared at them evenly, glancing down the corridor for others. “Why are you here?”

Harry wasn’t as afraid of Professor Snape as Hermione was, looking back at the nervous Gryffindor and shrugging. “We know what Madam Pince was looking for, what the book was about. It was about Bloodstone Witches, wasn’t it?”

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly and said nothing, however looking pointedly at Hermione as if she was the cause of all his problems. “Have you been sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong?”

Of course, it was Hermione Granger’s fault that Madam Pince attacked him during a potions’ lesson. Everything made sense.

Harry waited for Hermione to speak, but the girl couldn’t really do so. Harry nudged her forward, shaking his head exhaustedly.

When Harry prodded her in the side it seemed to liven her up, and Hermione yelped some. “I—I was trying to find out about Kitty, Professor.”

Snape glowered at her even further and stepped aside, “Keep your voices down, Granger.” He scolded, “Get inside.”

Harry had to push Hermione further into Professor Snape’s quarters, which looked nothing like the eerie potions’ classroom and more like the living space of a normal man in his thirties. Hermione couldn’t process that, Professor Snape as a normal man. But no, he was _married_. He had daughters. He wasn’t a ghastly being that survived on the fears of his students.

Hermione summoned up the confidence Kitty had said she possessed, “Katherine--Kitty told me what she is…who, she is.” She began, “I’m having the hardest time processing that a perfectly normal eleven year old set of twins can be more powerful than you or I. I went to the library and looked up the genealogy books, but they only go back so far, the rest is muddled, like nobody's supposed to find out.” She breathed in calmly, “Madam Pince told me there was a book on Bloodstone Witches, and the title dealt with blood magic, which just… I don’t even know what blood magic is or where to start. Please, sir, I just want to understand.”

Harry smiled slightly, “After everything Judith’s told me, I wouldn’t mind knowing either, sir.”

Severus had to sit down, stepping away from the two children and slumping in a chair next to the fire. “You wish to know everything, then. I should warn you now, this story isn’t for children. If I tell you this, then I am not to blame for your mental scarring. If you don’t think you can take it, I suggest you leave.”

Hermione wasn’t deterred, because it couldn’t be _that_ bad. She stared at her professor in determination, refusing to leave. “I want to know, sir.”

Harry, however, looked hesitant. He looked at Hermione bewilderedly and tried to think. Did he really want to go through this?

He thought about Judith, and Kitty. It would help if he knew more, wouldn’t it? He nodded quietly after a moment, standing with Hermione.

“Of course.” He muttered, not surprised at the girl’s need to know everything. “I’m only agreeing to this because you saved my daughter’s life, and I owe you some form of gratitude.” He said sternly. “I will tell you everything that I’ve learned, and you will not talk until I am finished. Everything I say is not to leave this room.” He tiredly gestured towards the settee before him, wordlessly demanding them to sit down. 

Hermione nodded dumbly, joining Harry on the settee and sitting properly. Harry didn’t seem all that worried.

“My wife and I have known each other longer than you think, first of all. My first meeting with her was on the train to Hogwarts, and I was just a first year. Willow was a clumsy and happy idiot, and I didn’t like her. No, I never quite liked her for a while. She insisted on attempting to befriend me time and time again, which I had no clue on why. I figured it was because she befriended someone I cared for, or perhaps she was more than a simple idiot, either way, I denied her at every turn.

“The only thing that disturbed me was her namesake. She was a powerful witch, and could do almost anything without a wand. It confused and frightened me, and so I brought it upon myself to research the magic of Bloodstone Witches. It was during second year that I discovered the book. It amazed me that someone took the time and energy in finding the historical significance of that family name. However, every great pureblood name had a book in some form or another. The Blacks, the Malfoys, the Weasleys, there’s a historical reference about every one of them somewhere. They are collections, detailed family lines dating back into the Elizabethan era. Snippets of history all contrived in a leather-bound book. The Bloodstone family name went as far back as the black plague.

“Every pureblood knows well about the Bloodstone family itself, how only the witches turn out to be more powerful than a normal wizard. The girls are betrothed at a young age to families who wish to become entwined in the Bloodstone family tree, and for that they pay a hefty dowry for one of those daughters. They gained wealth from those dowries, and gained recognition as well. It went on for centuries, with every witch that was born. The Bloodstones are in some way related to most of the major pureblood families, but none of the witches will take the name of those that they marry. It’s a strict stipulation, that if you marry into the Bloodstone line, the husband is forced to take his wife’s surname. It became a valued title.

“However, the more I went back, the more I found the darker parts of their history. Sons were often poisoned so only the daughters carried on their name, thought to be powerless. The matter of twins was a bigger issue, as one was more powerful than the other. The less powerful of the two were often culled as well, to maintain the great power of the Bloodstone line.”

Hermione felt sick.

“The line dates all the way back to the middle ages, when witches and wizards were fairly new. The first dark lord on record was the beginning of it all. His name was Elias White. He was a wealthy man, who enjoyed to experiment. Back then, Seers were considered as property. Elias owned a Seer, and her name was Astraea. Elias often experimented on the poor girl, delving into the darkest and most black of magics for a certain goal. He wanted to become more powerful than his peers, and through that he worked strictly with blood magic. In your time you will never come to learn about such a thing, as blood magic has been illegal for decades. But the way blood magic works is astounding, as your magic is tied to your blood, and can be used in a variety of different ways to…”

Severus stopped himself, clearing his throat. He became distracted. “Elias used his own blood and the blood of his Seer to experiment with magic, and he instantly discovered that a Seer’s blood is more powerful than a regular wizard’s. He focused on that, and exposed her to his own spells and curses. In the end, he forced her to bare his children, in hopes that the magic could carry. Astraea had one boy and two girls - twins, the boy was a normal wizard, however the two girls, they had flourishing magic showing in them at such a young age.

“It ended, however. Astraea managed to kill Elias White before he tried to murder her son, but the damage had been done. Her daughters carried on the lineage, soon creating their own name. Bloodstone was supposed to be a reminder of how they came to be, what had led them down that path. For blood was how they earned their power.”

Hermione regretted ever wanting to know the truth.

“That’s horrible…” She said quietly, “Their power is the product of a dark wizard!”

Harry swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say. He needed the subject to lighten, quickly. “Um, Professor, if you knew all of that, then why didn’t you accept Willow’s friendship?”

Severus sighed, looking over at the fire. “You’ll figure this out quickly, Potter. You’re a stupid child when you’re young, and stupid children do stupid things. I was focused on entirely different things at the time, and Willow had no place in my life back then. Somehow, for some reason, the Gods gave me a second chance to befriend her, and I was charmed ever since. I believe…if I accepted her earlier on, my life would have been vastly different.”

Harry seemed to smile at that, “I’m sure Judith appreciates you for giving her mum a chance, sir.”

The way he said it spoke as if Harry knew something that only Judith told him, and Severus could only stare at the boy. His daughter opened up to this boy, and it only meant one thing. She trusted Harry Potter with her secrets.

Hermione was stricken from the story entirely, close to tears over all of it. But she finally got her answer, even if it wasn’t the one she was expecting. It explained everything, the amount of dark magic that could warp and manipulate magic into something powerful.

She had to remind herself that Kitty Snape wasn’t the product of something evil, she was something good. She was a kind, caring girl who thought of others before herself and did what she could for her friends. A girl who was mischievous and playful and well-liked by almost everyone.

There wasn’t a spark of dark magic anywhere inside her.

“I…need to let this sink in.” Hermione said, brushing fresh tears from her cheeks. “I…thank you, Professor.” She got up from her seat.

Harry followed her, “Thank you, Professor.” He helped Hermione out of the room, leaving Severus to stew in his own thoughts.

The Potions’ Master sagged visibly on the chair minutes after the children were gone, pressing his hands against his face and groaning.

He had to find that book before Irma Pince took it upon herself to terrorize him further.

* * *

  
  


One thing that set the Snape twins apart was their desire for attention. While Judith loathed it, Kitty basked in it, Kitty sought it out at every chance. It was what made her a hit with the Weasley twins, as she wasn’t afraid to put on a show.

The lavish attention that she gotten from Professor Quirrell did good to boost her ego, as days after the battle with the troll, he praised her talents and bravery for taking on such a huge and grotesque beast. She quickly became his star pupil in Defense class, the wizard eagerly looking to her for the correct answers and made her the sole person he called on to practice new spells. Kitty never ceased to make it a show about her ‘difficulty’ with spells until the last second, as if she was a natural-born talent with a wand. Although it was the truth, no one had to know as to what extent.

For months she rode on the excitement of being part of the Golden Trio, as Quirrell called them. She and Ron and Hermione together became a great team.

It was a little over two months when Quirrell began talking about the third-floor corridor, and wondering what was there that made it so dangerous. He once held Kitty after class to hint at the night they ran into each other, that the trio was exiting out of that dangerous place. All it took was small hints and suggestions to plant the seed of curiosity within the girl, and slowly she began to actually think more and more about what was in that forbidden place.

She brought it up with the twins more than once, often asking if they were ever curious to take the plunge and explore. If it weren’t for their Quidditch practices, they would have been all over the idea, because somehow the timing was never right.

The timing became right on a late Saturday, it seemed, and the twins invited their friend for a midnight stroll around the castle. She never really knew why and how they knew every short cut around the large castle, but she wasn’t really bothered by it, accepting their knowledge like it was a fact of life. Troublemakers always knew about hidden secrets.

Encountering a three-headed dog with sharp teeth really killed the mood for adventure, and by the time they made it back to the Gryffindor common room, they laughed hysterically as if they weren’t just facing down a large bloodthirsty canine.

Nevertheless, the twins decided never to speak of it again.

Kitty never really knew how to leave things alone, however.

* * *

  
  


Exams halted any further progress, but only for a moment.

Kitty was late to dinner as she had just got done begging her twin friends to join her on the impromptu adventure she wished to have. When they politely refused Kitty stayed in the common room, thinking about everything critically.

There was something inside that corridor, the three-headed dog was guarding something and it was something important. Super important, perhaps treasure or some sort of chalice. She remembered her childhood fairy tales well, things were well kept by ferocious creatures like dragons or minotaurs to keep everyone out. The last time she went there with Fred and George they spotted a trap-door, and whatever was under the trap door was where the treasure lie.

Everything clicked into place suddenly and Kitty rushed out of the common room, breaking out into a run.

When Kitty made it into the Great Hall she saw that supper wasn’t over yet, but food wasn’t really on her mind. She hurried over to her other friends, her Golden Trio, hooking an arm around Ron’s and Hermione’s shoulders and dipping her head down.

“I know what’s in the third-floor corridor.” She whispered conspiringly to them both, grinning wide.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and looked back at Kitty and the mischievous glint in her eyes. They said nothing as they stood up and followed her, actually curious about what they could find.

Besides, Kitty was powerful, it’s not like anything bad could happen.

* * *

  
  


Something was off, and it nagged at Judith’s gut. She always had that feeling when something was about to happen, as if it was her Sight trying to warn her. She assumed it was something the potion she took couldn’t mask.

Quirrell had left supper early, something that alarmed her.

Kitty and her idiot friends had left early as well, something even more disconcerting. She couldn’t help but think that the two were related somehow.

Judith knew that she had to do something, or this nagging feeling would never end. Instead of picking up on her Defense essay she decided to slip out. It was nearly curfew, and she had to disillusion herself.

All she needed to do was visit Gryffindor tower, ask for her sister, and see her face. That’s all she needed to do.

Halfway there she began to hear hushed whispers behind a suit of armor.

“Wait, hold on—that shimmer!”

“It has to be, Kitty!”

Judith recognized the voices and stopped, turning towards the suit of armor and spotting no one other than the Weasley twins. Dread crossed her features, as they thought Judith was _her_.

She broke the spell quickly, running up to them. “You’re looking for her aren’t you?” She asked fearfully.

It was written on their faces, the worry and disappointment that Judith wasn’t their friend.

“She didn’t come back to the common room.” One said.

“Ron and Hermione are missing as well.” The other whispered.

Judith went pallid at the words, stepping back. “Do you have any idea where she could be?” She asked, her voice on the verge of breaking.

The two exchanged glances, one of them swallowing thickly as the other began to look horrified at the thought. “She wanted to explore the third-floor corridor, something about the beast in there hiding treasure.”

“She’d been talking about it for a week.”

“Hours ago she wanted us to go out there and join her on an adventure, but we declined. We thought that’d be it.”

The second one’s hand pressed against his face, groaning, “She’s a stubborn one.”

Judith could feel her heart thundering in her chest, and she turned suddenly to run.

“Wait!” They rang out simultaneously. “We’re coming with you!”

Judith wasn’t two steps away yet, but she forced herself to be still as they ran out to her. “No.” She said sternly, “I refuse.”

“She’s our dear friend.” The one…Fred? stated, glaring at her.

George narrowed his eyes, “We’re going, and that’s final.”

Judith didn’t have time to argue, disillusioning herself once again and leading the way. Her gut feeling was on high alert, focusing on nothing more than getting to that corridor. She had already lost her father, she couldn’t lose Kitty too.

The three of them stopped at the entrance, Fred instantly going for the door as George readied his wand. Judith could feel goosebumps on her arm as she slid her own wand from her sleeve, a quiet wave of sickness threatening her.

There was something coming from further inside the corridor, a melody, Judith stilled as soon as they were inside, feeling something brush against her back. Her eyes flew wide and she whirled around, grabbing for whoever it was before she cried out and stumbled backwards. “Harry!”

Judith fell onto her bum, the spell keeping her invisible falling away as her hand was holding the invisibility cloak tightly. In front of her was her friend, Harry Potter, staring at her with his own wide eyes because he was just caught.

George’s jaw dropped, “Harry Potter?”

“In an invisibility cloak.” Fred commented, distracted. “I don’t care, let’s keep going.”

Harry held his hand out to Judith as George joined his brother, helping the girl up to her feet. “I saw you leaving so I decided to follow.” He explained.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Judith said worriedly, “None of you should be here.” She sounded frustrated, the girl glaring at him.

Harry shook his head, “I’d like to think that Kitty’s my friend too, if you’re going then I’m coming with you.” He said it as if it was a decision he made a long time ago, and the boy proceeded to run past her to catch up with the twins.

Judith let out an audible groan, hurrying up to follow them.

The three-headed dog was still there, but so was a record player. It was still on, the music having soothed the mutt into a deep sleep. Beside it was an opened trap door, Fred crouched at the edge of it with his wand illuminated while George was considering the possibilities of just jumping into the void.

“I can’t see a bloody thing.” George cursed, glaring down the hole.

“Whatever’s down there has her, George. I say we just go.” Fred said.

Judith caught up to them as the two decided to put caution to the wind and jump into the darkness. “Weasley!” She cried out, her eyes wide.

“Hurry!” Harry took her hand quickly and jumped in after them, taking her along.

They fell somewhat far, far enough to not hear the music anymore. Judith cried out as she landed on top of Harry, both of them landing next to the twins. However, whatever was soft enough to catch their fall was also twisting and writhing underneath them.

“Shite, Devil’s Snare.” Fred managed to get free before his brother.

“What?” Harry struggled, the vines wrapping around his ankles.

“Stop moving!” George told him, “The more you move the worse it’ll be.”

“Bluebell flames.” Judith said quickly, grimacing as she felt something slip around her neck.

George was on top of it, casting the spell and proceeding to attack the plant with his fire. Fred was out in seconds and reached out for Judith to pull her down, the vine having withdrawn from her neck and Harry’s ankles.

Once they were down Judith shook Harry’s hand from hers, breaking out into the front of the line. “Whatever’s down here is trying to keep something out.”

“Or someone.” Fred agreed.

The passageway was long, and they had to be at least hundreds of yards below the Castle. Harry could hear dripping water as he brought up the rear.

“I can hear something.” Fred said suddenly, moving his light towards the chamber they were approaching.

“Oh great, another trap.” George spat bitterly.

It was lit, the chamber. The closer they got to it the more they could hear fluttering of wings, belonging to hundreds of small birds that were occupying the area. Across the chamber was a wooden door.

“What kind of trap is this?” Fred questioned, stepping into the chamber to cross the room. The rest of the group followed, staring up at the birds as Fred tried to open the door. “It’s locked.”

“Don’t tell me there’s a key.” Judith groaned before stopping. She reached to get Harry’s attention, “Harry, tell me I’m seeing things.” She directed them upwards. “They’re not birds at all.”

Harry stared at them intently, his eyes widening. “They’re all keys!” He cried out.

George began to laugh, cutting it off quickly when Fred cleared his throat. “We’re going to have to sort through every one of them.”

“No, we need to look closely.” Judith told them, “It would match the handle of the door.”

“Like the silver one up there?” Harry pointed out, “The one with the crap wing.”

“Good eye, Harry.” Fred grinned, “We’ll have to get up there.”

George looked around and quickly found a broom. “Not much of a seeker, but if I have to…”

“Let Harry do it.” Judith said suddenly, looking at the twin. “He’s got sharp wits.”

George wasn’t sure about it, but handed Harry the broom anyway. “If you say so.” 

“I know so.” Judith corrected.

The feat itself looked impossible, given how many keys were actually flying up there. Harry, however, had great reflexes when it came to flying and managed to keep up the pace as he chased the key, managing to catch it in a dive. The trick earned him applause from the twins and a smile from Judith as he came back down with his prize, moving to stick the key in the hole and turning until there was an audible click.

“To the next astounding trap!” Fred pointed onward, eliciting a laugh out of his brother. Judith couldn’t help but feel lightened for just a moment, despite knowing that her sister was in complete danger.

“Ron!” George cried out suddenly, alerting Fred before both of them broke out into a run towards a large chess set, half of the pieces looked fractured and beaten. At the foot of a broken knight was Ron’s limp body, Hermione kneeling over him with tears over her eyes.

“Granger!” Judith called out, heading over to them.

Hermione’s eyes went wide at the sight of them, “Oh Potter!” She cried out, “Snape! It was Quirrell! It was Quirrell all along!”

The twins pulled Ron from the rubble as Judith stepped over at Hermione. She went pale at Quirrell’s name, looking over at Harry who looked just as stricken.

“Quirrell.” Harry repeated.

“He found us at the third floor corridor and started laughing, it was a horrible laughter.” Hermione teared up, “He put us under Imperius and had us go inside!”

“Where is he?” Fred shouted out, enraged. “I’ll hex the shite out of him!”

“No!” Judith cried out instantly, throwing out her hands. “No one is going after Quirrell but me! He wants me, not any of you!”

Hermione looked horrified, “What’s going on?”

“I’ve been suspicious of Quirrell since I met him in Diagon Alley.” Judith explained, “He’s a follower of Voldemort—“ Fred winced at the name, “He continued to warn me against insulting a dead man, but I refuse to be frightened by a dark lord that doesn’t deserve my fears. So now he’s attacked my sister to get to me, and I reckon that he urged her to find out whatever is hiding beyond this corridor!” She pointed to an exit.

Harry swallowed thickly, “Judith…”

“You’re not going in there!” George reached out for Judith and grabbed her arm, “You don’t know anything about Death Eaters!”

“Powerful or not, you’ll be killed once you pass through that corridor.” Fred stated.

Judith twisted George's arm away, “My bloody SISTER is in there!” She cried out, livid. “I refuse to stand by and let some dark wizard do something to her! I’ve already lost enough family!” She choked out the last part.

Harry breathed in, “I’m going with you.” He decided. “You’re not going in there alone.”

“Harry—“ Judith tried.

Harry stepped forward and took her hand. “What kind of friend am I to let you go in there alone, Judith?”

The girl began to tear up, shying her eyes away. “Weasley.” She turned towards the entrance, looking onward. “One of you take a broom from the other room, get out the trap door and find my father. Tell him I sent you, he won’t turn you away.”

The twins exchanged wordless glances as if conversing with each other until Fred rose to his feet. “Bring her back to us, Judith.” He told her before running off.

Harry squeezed her hand, following her into the next room.

Judith paled, falling still at the sight of a large troll. “Merlin.” She breathed, stepping towards it. The beast wasn’t moving at all, out cold. She nudged it with her foot just to be sure, breathing out a ragged sigh.

Harry let out whatever air he was holding in, tugging her past it and towards another door.

The next room looked simple, but Harry had a feeling it wasn’t. There was a single table, with seven different bottles in a line.

When Judith followed him over the threshold, purple flames erupted from beneath them, blocking the doorway. Judith jumped, bewildered, stepping further into the room.

Harry looked onwards, seeing the door on the other side was blocked by black flames. “We’re trapped.”

Judith looked over the table, “This looks familiar…” She studied everything, her eyes falling on a roll of paper. Recognition dawned on her features as she read what was on there, “This is my father’s handwriting.”

Harry stepped over to her to read the words. 

“ _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third as you see clearly, all are different size_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.”_

Judith’s eyes read and re-read the riddle, her mouth dropping open. “I—I know this.” She looked at Harry, “I know this exact riddle!”

Harry watched her, “What do you mean?”

“My father, Severus, he used to give me puzzle books when I was younger, he created every one of them. This riddle was inside of one and when he came back to ask me which bottles were which I told him.”

Harry looked over all of the bottles, “Please tell me you got the riddle right on the first try.” He said sheepishly.

Judith managed a grin, “He gave me a lolly that day.” She ran her fingers across the line of bottles, falling to a certain bottle, the smallest. “That will take you through.”

He picked up the bottle, noting the small amount of liquid. “Yeah but what about you?” He looked back towards Judith, “Do you know how to get by unscathed?”

She gazed over at the black flames, cracking her knuckles. “Fire…resist fire…” She snapped her fingers, “ _Flammis_.”

Harry watched her, stunned, the way her fingers procured a flame in her hand and held it there, rolling it around her palm and feeling no heat.

“Bloody hell.”

“Being powerful has some perks.” She muttered, “Follow me.” She stepped towards the black flames, tentatively holding her hand out towards them. The flames licked at her fingers, but she felt nothing. Judith smiled at that, taking a confident step through.

Harry laughed nervously and downed the bottle, following her.

Kitty was collapsed in the corner.

Judith’s eyes widened, but she didn’t move, because Quirrell was standing between her and her sister, grinning like he won the lottery.

“The grand power of a Bloodstone Witch. I knew you’d come to find her.”

“You knew…” She breathed, taking a step back. If he knew, how did he knew? How much did he know? When did he find out?

Her face went pale. _The cruciatus._

“I’m very impressed, Judith Snape.” Quirrell went on, “Not even a child can cast a cruciatus curse successfully, one needs enough power and will backing it. But you did, without even thinking! Though I shouldn’t be surprised, Bloodstones are well versed in the dark arts.”

Judith felt cold.

“You’ve very well impressed me, Judith. Me and my master. Even though you may have insulted him before, he can be a forgiving soul.”

Harry grabbed her arm, “Voldemort is dead—“

That made Quirrell laugh. “You would think so, Harry Potter, but he is not. He’s very much alive. We’ve had a…change of plans as of late. He wished to kill you, Harry. He very well wanted you dead, but a better opportunity presented itself.” His eyes were alight with mirth.

Harry looked at Judith, noticing how pale and frozen she had become, as if something actually scared her. No, that couldn’t be right, Judith was never scared.

“He’s dead.” Judith breathed, “You’re lying.” She narrowed his eyes, screaming, “YOU’RE LYING!”

Quirrell shook his head, “I’m afraid not…”

Harry realized something suddenly, a glimmer of gold behind Quirrell. It was the mirror!

“You see, my master is here for a purpose. We’ve been searching for a powerful item. It can bring immortality to just about whoever desires it. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Philosopher’s Stone. The only problem is that we cannot find it. I suggested to my master that we should convince a Bloodstone Witch to find it for us, and we both knew that you weren’t that stupid to fall for that ruse.” He paced the room, glancing at the mirror. “Kitty is such a foolhardy young girl, always looking for trouble. She desired an adventure, you see, and I thought she was perfect for such an endeavor. She’s quite brilliant, when you put the right clues in front of her. However, once we got here, she was of no use to us at all.” He clicked his tongue, “It’s a shame…”

Judith breathed in, her eyes lingering on her sister.

“I couldn’t waste such raw power. No, she’s still alive, Judith. Do not look so frightened.” He chided. “Oh, that’s so nice, how fearful you look after harping on about not fearing my master.”

“Quirrell…” A voice stopped him.

The wizard frowned, “Yes?”

“Let me see her…I wish to see…”

“You’re not strong enough!”

“Present me!” The voice hissed.

Quirrell obeyed, reaching up to unwrap his turban. It was a moment of suspense, and Harry couldn’t seem to shake his friend out of her current state.

“Judith…” Harry whispered.

She couldn’t move.

When Quirrell turned around, there was a horrifying face where the back of his head should be. A white face with glaring red eyes, and nostrils like a snake.

It was Harry’s turn to pale, unable to find his voice to scream.

“That’s the look I like to see…Judith Snape.” He hissed out, “No…Judith Bloodstone…” He corrected himself. “Pure unadulterated fear, and now you know that I have lived. Now you can kneel before me and swear your allegiance. Perhaps if you give me your power, I will spare your…friend.” He gestured towards Harry.

Judith’s hands were shaking, her eyes stuck on his face. Her breaths were short and she felt like she was on fire.

“Come with me, child. Help me fulfill my quest. Help me retrieve the Stone. It’s inside this mirror. Assist me and you will be rewarded…”

The fire was burning her, threatening to spread. Her eyes flickered to the mirror and back to Voldemort, burning.

No, that wasn’t fire at all. She wasn’t burning alive. It was anger. It was rage. It was pure white-hot ire that threatened to spill over.

“Harry.” Her voice wavered, calling out for her friend.

Harry looked at her, “Judith?”

“Break it.” She told him. “Break the mirror.”

Harry fumbled for his wand, his eyes going wide. “Break it with what?”

“ _Diffringo._ ” She breathed. “Shatter.”

Voldemort could only laugh, “He’s too weak for such a spell, but try. Try, Harry Potter.”

Harry stared at Judith urgently, “He’s right!”

“Remember what I told you!” She cried out, “Don’t think too hard, don’t over-focus. The words are just that, words, it’s what you put behind them that helps you feel the magic.”

Voldemort continued to laugh, an ear-splitting sound that twisted at her gut. 

Harry shut his eyes briefly, throwing his wand at the direction to the mirror, “ _Diffringo_!” He screamed.

The magic sparked out of his wand visibly, shooting itself at the mirror and landing directly into the center, the shot breaking the mirror into different jagged sections, doing as the spell did and completely shattering the mirror.

Voldemort screamed this time, “You will die! QUIRRELL!”

The wizard lunged out towards Harry and Judith felt the white-hot blazing fire of her rage finally boiling over. She darted in front of Harry just as Quirrell reached out, slamming her open palm onto his face. “ _DISSILIO!_ ”

Harry cried out and looked away just in time, hearing the agonizing scream that warped into an eruption as a blinding light shot out of Judith’s hand, the light erupting Quirrell’s body into an intense burst of flames that left nothing but ashes in its wake. When Harry looked back he was met with nothing. Quirrell had exploded into a pile of cinders and ash.

Judith screamed after what she just did, dropping to her knees and clutching her head before breaking out into horrible sobbing. Harry knelt down beside her and clutched her as she crumpled up against him.

They stayed like that until the arrival of Severus and Dumbledore, the latter of the two stunned in shock over what had just happened.

* * *

Whatever spell that was, it left Judith stuck in the hospital wing for at least a week. She laid in a bed beside her sister, the Weasley twins refusing to leave her side. It wasn’t something she really enjoyed, having to hear the two of them crack jokes every chance they got to make her laugh. The only thing good that came of it was that they had lectured Kitty for an hour about never doing something like that again.

Harry visited her often, and so did Draco. He claimed he was there to visit Kitty but he sat between them, often making conversation with Judith. On the third day he overheard Ron and Hermione talk to Kitty about being called the Golden Trio, so he decided that he, Harry and Judith were the Silver Trio.

The biggest thing that came from this experience was when Professor Dumbledore found out just who decimated Voldemort, making the quick connection when her mother visited out of the blue on the fifth day. She wasn’t alone when she visited, bringing with her a small infant with dark hair swaddled in a blanket.

Kitty burst out into tears over it, her newest member of the family. Judith couldn’t help but stare at the baby the whole visit.

Sadly, they missed the end of year feast, but Draco congratulated Judith and Harry being awarded house points for acts of heroism.

Slytherin had won the House Cup.

* * *

  
  


The train ride was uneventful, and everyone was excited for their summer to start. Harry couldn’t really join his friends in discussing summer activities, as he knew how his summer was going to be. He’d go back to the Dursley’s, and he’d be put back into that cupboard. He would resume doing all the housework and if he was lucky he’d be able to relax for at least a half-hour every week. There really wasn’t any other room left to think about his friends, Draco, Judith, Kitty, even Hermione. He’d have to pretend he wasn’t a wizard, he’d have to hide who he was. He’d have to return being a boy who wasn’t much of anything.

It was depressing.

Judith sat beside him on the train, having spaced out for almost the entire trip because she couldn’t stop thinking about what she had done. She had used raw power to blow up a dark lord, she had saved her sister. She had saved Harry. But she killed someone all the same. There wasn’t any going back from that, the shock of having taken a life. At the time it happened she wasn’t thinking about much of anything, just feeling how angry she became, frozen to the spot over her own ire. She had no time to give it any thought before she did what she did, because all she saw was a hateful man. An evil being that had to be destroyed. Now that she looked back on it, she wondered if she really had the authority to take a life. She was too young to go through something like this, to have all of her anger explode into a spell that absorbed most of her magic. She worried about that, because she lost control. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if she lost control again…

She looked over towards Harry, watching him as he was inside his own head. She remembered Christmas, his story and the sick feeling in her stomach when he recalled his home life. She shouldn’t be dwelling about her magic right now, she should be thinking about him. Harry, the boy who followed her into danger and risked his life to be by her side. The boy who summoned enough magic to perform a spell that she created in a split second. He needed someone right now, he needed her.

Judith found a pen in her bag, something she kept on hand as ink and quill didn’t work for travel. She took out her journal and began writing something down, tearing out the paper just as the train came to a stop.

“Harry.” She brought his attention back from where it was, handing him the sheet of paper. “If you need anything, keep this close to you.”

Harry took the paper and unfolded it, looking down at what was written. It was Judith’s address in Wiltshire, with a message that told him _“anything at all”_.

The boy tucked the paper into his pocket, not really worried about this coming summer anymore.

  
  
  



	3. Judith Snape and the Deceptive Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talking diary should raise suspicion, but all Judith sees is a friend and confidant. It's up to two unexpected allies to save her from herself before she loses her very soul.

The man entered the town of Little Hangleton with a purpose. His mind was focused on a task, and that task was located inside a dirty old shack outside of town. It wasn’t hard to miss, the woods that looked darker when you stood on the outside looking in. The air inside the thickly wooded area was ominous, as if the place was haunted. He knew better, however. Stepping inside the wooded area he was met with cold chills and a feeling of anxiousness. The magic surrounding the woods was strong, making sure to warn whoever stepped inside that they shouldn’t go further. He pressed on instead, removing his wand from his breast pocket of his vest. He cast a lumos charm when the light became muddled by thick branches, peering further into the darkness.

The shack was poor and dilapidated, almost hard to miss if you ventured further into the woods. There was a dead snake pinned to the door, having been there for longer than he wanted to guess. He approached the shack wearily, keeping himself alert to enchantments that were placed on the house. The magic wasn’t hard to miss, feeling it as his hand reached for the doorknob. Of course, the shack wouldn’t be left without security, he thought.

He transferred his wand into his other hand, reaching into his cloak for something strapped against his ribcage. Slowly he removed a sharp silver dagger with a bronze hilt wrapped in leather. At the end was a jeweled eye, red as rubies.

The man knelt down before the door and set his wand aside, the faint light remaining as he exposed his palm, the skin being heavily scarred with previous cuts of a knife. Without thinking he sliced through the skin, not even wincing when the metal opened him up. He had done it so many times that he was used to the pain. Blood trickled out of the deep cut in his hand, dripping down onto the filthy ground below. He tucked the knife away with his good hand, reaching out towards the door to press his palm against it.

“ _Pectus mihi confer mundum intrare_ .” He chanted, running his palm along the wood until he made a runic symbol. “ _Diffringo_.”

He could feel his palm pulsing with energy, the blood trace on the door beginning to glow as the magic surrounding the entire house shattered away with a resounding sound similar to wind chimes. He nodded to himself and reached for his wand with his good hand, grabbing his wand and proceeding to stand upright once more so he could kick down the door.

The door was too frail to put up resistance, giving way to the man’s foot and slamming open to present the man inside the shack. The inside was filthy for an abandoned shack, everything inside of it wasn’t of any value if one wanted to pilfer from it.

Except for one important thing.

The man stepped further into the room, squeezing his sliced palm until the blood began to trickle onto the floorboards, the blood burning a hot red as soon as it touched the wood. He continued to chant something under his breath, tracing every inch of the shack with his blood. When he was done, he laid his injured palm onto the center of the shack and traced another rune with his own blood.

“ _Resigno_." He commanded.

The rune pulsated to life, burning as if it was fire, the fire spread along a trail of blood drops, leading the man into a certain direction. He followed the fire until it stopped at a certain point, blazing to life as if to alert him to a location.

He knelt down at the spot, ignoring the throbbing ache in his hand as he grasped at the floorboards and tore it apart hurriedly, throwing the floorboard over his shoulder before retrieving his wand again. “ _Lumos_.” He whispered, illuminating the spot underneath him.

His eyes seemed to glitter with anticipation and mirth, and he chuckled, pulling out a white cloth from his pocket before reaching into the opening and taking out his prize. It was an old ring, but still gleaming under the light of his wand. He grasped it with his hand and stuck it in his pocket quickly, clicking his tongue in approval as he stood back up.

He left the shack quickly, as he had somewhere else to be.

* * *

  
  


Corvus Severus Snape was born on March 30 of 1992, one month early of his intended delivery date. He looked nothing like Kitty and Judith, taking on his father’s features and his hair. His eyes, however, were Willow’s eyes, and often full of curiosity and wonder. When he wasn’t wailing for his mother.

Willow hadn’t forgotten how it felt to be a mother to an infant, and relished in having to care for her newborn. She felt invigorated and happy, excited about her new son and the amazing things he could become. The only thing different about him was that he wasn’t destined to carry on his mother’s powers, but she thought of that as a good thing. She needn’t have to worry about Corvus’ future, or the trials he would face.

Like other infants, Corvus was a needy child. He desired his mother’s attention more often than not and acted like his father was the enemy. Severus couldn’t hold him for two seconds until the boy was crying tearfully and wanting his mother’s breast. The reaction didn’t sit well with the Potions’ Master, but then this was his first time being a father to an infant.

“He’s glaring at me.” Severus commented one day as he entered the nursery, catching Corvus’ eyes while he nursed on his mother.

“It means nothing.” Willow chided, “Babies bond to their mother first and foremost, he thinks you’re a threat.”

“That’s not _nothing_ , darling.” Severus argued in an even voice.

“It’ll pass.” She reassured him, “Kitty tinkled on Daniel the first time he tried to change her, you’ll get used to it.”

That didn’t seem to make him feel better like it should have.

* * *

  
  


Because of the new sibling taking up both of her parents attention, Judith found herself inside Malfoy Manor for the first few weeks of summer. She often spent her time in the library, sometimes playing her violin as she hadn’t had the chance to do so during the school year. She had to rectify that, as she wanted to try out the acoustics inside the castle. Perhaps she could find a nice abandoned classroom.

Today she wasn’t thinking about her violin practice, however. She had just used up her last few pages in her journal and was in need of another, but that would have to wait until she went back to Diagon Alley. The thought, however, appalled her. She didn’t like Diagon Alley, it was full of people she didn’t trust and other people that could possibly do anything evil, like Quirrell. 

The journal she already had was filled with equations and theories and her own spells that she designed herself. Creating spells were easy if you were fluent in arithmancy and latin (she was improving), but it took real time to perfect the spell into something anyone can use. Judith already had a few hundred pages full of spells, many of which were copied from her own family library by her ancestors, never seeing the light of day. She refused to write down the more sinister spells she discovered, such as _Cutis Stamine_ , a spell that turned someone’s skin inside-out.

The thought of anyone using that spell made her sick in the stomach.

She found it in passing, the blank book. It stood out among the other books that were hidden in the very back of the library, where she had to use a _lumos_ charm to see it. The pages were aged yellow, as if it was older than she was, but they were blank all the same. The letters TMR were emblazoned on the front cover, which meant it was a diary of some sort.

Her first question was why her Uncle Lucius decided to stow away a blank journal somewhere inside his library where she knew no one ever looked at, but then she couldn’t pass down a golden opportunity at a new journal. Something told her to ask him about it, but he wasn’t at home as of now. Judith decided to pocket the journal without a word. He wouldn’t really notice if it went missing, would he?

Besides, it saved her a trip into a crowded alley full of people.

* * *

  
  


She laid the journal down on her bed after returning home, staring at it and thinking. She sat down next to it, staring at the book for a few minutes before retrieving her other journal from her drawer. She set the first one next to the other, gazing at her initials, JES, and then looking over at TMR.

“I’ve got to change that.” She said to herself, running her hand along the cover of her new journal and watching the letters warp into her own initials. Now it looked like it was hers, she thought pleasantly.

She stopped moving then, retracting her hand and moving it up towards her face, looking closely at her fingers. Her eyes then trailed over to her dresser, where her wand lay on a velvet satchel.

Judith had learned about the Trace from Draco, upon asking why he wasn’t practicing his magic in the first week of their summer holiday. After that, she took it upon herself to research it, and discovered that they were all on the Trace. It disturbed her, the fact that the Ministry was watching every move she took when she did so much to hide from their eyes, proceeding to keep herself restrained when it came to her own magic.

Although Kitty, her dear sister, didn’t hesitate to use her magic outside of Hogwarts, thinking nothing of the Trace and telling Judith that she was worrying too much. It both infuriated and frightened Judith how little her sister cared for their safety, and the witch couldn’t sleep for at least four days fretting that the Ministry was going to knock on their door and uncover their entire family.

But nothing came. No Ministry official, no letter, nothing.

It confused the young witch, and Judith decided to attempt something dangerous, casting a fair amount of spells in the privacy of her own room.

Nothing. No alert, no alarm, no warning.

If the Ministry was keeping an eye on underaged magic, then why weren’t they affected? Was it because of the power of their magic in general or was it because they lived in a predominantly magical neighborhood? It made no sense, and perplexed her all the same.

Was she really being watched or was it all a ruse?

* * *

  
  


Harry didn’t really know what to do at the moment. He had nowhere to go, he didn’t really have a direction set in mind, and he had no help at all.

He sat on a bench in a lonely park, his trunk at his side along with Hedwig. The owl waiting patiently for Harry to free her from the cage.

He didn’t know why he did that. He didn’t remember being so angry before, but it happened, he did it, and now he was sitting alone in the dark, worried and scared to death because he went too far.

He tried to wrack his brain, because he needed somewhere to go. He couldn’t just stay in the park and live out of his trunk, even if it would have been one step above his prior living conditions. Where was he going to find food? How was he going to bathe? He couldn’t just brush his teeth in the bird bath, that’d be unseemly.

Realization suddenly hit him and he got down to open his trunk, rifling through everything inside and searching for that single piece of paper. He found it eventually, tucked into the crook of the Oscar Wilde book that Judith had given him for Christmas. With that he took out a sheet of parchment and his ink and quill set.

He used his trunk as a writing surface, scribbling out his plea for help and signing it, folding the parchment up and writing down the address that Judith had given him.

Thank Merlin he had an owl.

* * *

  
  


Severus didn’t expect to see Harry Potter standing on his doorstep at 12AM with everything he owned. The boy looked a little embarrassed to be there, but he wasn’t as frightened of Snape as he once was six months ago.

“Potter.” The older man broke the silence between them. “Why aren’t you in your own home?”

Harry nervously scratched the back of his head, “It’s…not really my home anymore.” He said honestly, “May I come in?”

Severus stepped aside to allow Harry entrance, and the boy dragged his trunk further into the manor. At the entrance was Judith, in her sleep robe and wide awake.

“Sorry.” Harry told her outright, setting down his trunk.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Harry.” She said kindly, taking Hedwig’s cage. “Now what just happened?”

“What’s going on down here?” Willow’s voice carried in from the stairs, her eyes widening at the sight of Harry, “Oh…”

Harry went still at the sight of Willow, as it was the first time he ever saw Professor Snape’s wife and Judith’s mother. “H-hi.” He said in a small voice.

Judith glanced over to her mother, “This is the boy I told you about, mother.” She explained simply.

Willow looked stunned for the moment, hurrying over to take Harry’s hands with a graceful smile. “Harry Potter, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said softly, ushering him inside the drawing room and towards the fire. “Oh, you’re freezing!” She chided, “Judith, get this boy a warm blanket.”

“In a moment, Willow.” Severus followed them, “I wish to know why this boy’s here. What do you mean you don’t have a home?” He inquired, folding his arms.

Willow went quiet at that, looking down at Harry.

The boy felt like he was under scrutiny, and it really didn’t help with his nerves. He turned his attention to his friend, feeling a little reassured that she was there. “Uncle Vernon had a dinner party, and I was supposed to stay quiet and not make a sound. He put me into Dudley’s spare bedroom to make sure I kept myself out of the way. I don’t really know how it went, but earlier in the day he was angry with me for …usual reasons.” He felt embarrassed talking about it, mostly in front of Professor Snape and his beautiful wife.

“I…it was my birthday, and I wasn’t expecting gifts at all, no cards or letters, and in the middle of the dinner party I guess an owl dropped by to deliver a package.” He glanced away from Willow, “It was addressed to me, from Kitty. He got angry after that, and came up to my room because apparently it was my fault that I was receiving a birthday present on my birthday. We got into a huge row over it, and Uncle Vernon became really angry.”

Willow clutched Severus’s arm.

“Whatever was in the package was breakable, because Uncle Vernon threw it on the floor and stomped on it. I…I got angry after that, and I mean, really angry. He proceeded to insult me and I sorta…” He stared at his hands, “I blew up his head.”

Judith couldn’t help but let out a snort of amusement, as she didn’t expect that outcome.

Willow however, looked horrified.

Harry realized his mistake, his hands gesturing around his head and expanding around it. “I mean, not like exploded his head, it blew up and went red, got bigger, it was a sight, really. After that Aunt Petunia screamed at me to fix it, and I didn’t know how, and suddenly there was a Ministry official at the house there to give me a letter and to fix Uncle Vernon’s head. When the official left, Aunt Petunia kicked me out of the house.”

Severus didn’t know how to react, looking at his wife while Willow’s eyes were already wet with tears. A moment later Willow was burying Harry’s head against her bosom and hugging him tight. “Oh my poor baby!” She cried.

Judith slapped her hand over her face, “Mother…”

“Oh don’t you worry, Harry. You have a home here if you need it!” Willow continued, wiping her tears away with her fingers, “We have enough room dear, oh, you could move in across from Judith!”

“Mother.” Judith tried again.

“Darling,” Severus decided to save Harry, pulling his wife away from the boy. “We have a newborn babe to think about, we cannot just take in another—“

“May I have a word with you in private, Severus?” Willow interrupted him quickly, looking slightly angry. The fire in her eyes didn’t bode well to Severus, and he guided her towards an adjacent room and shut the door.

Judith began to hear her parents talk, a serious discussion that wasn’t really on her mind. She had caught onto a certain part of Harry’s story, taking the boy aside to speak to him. “You said the Ministry official gave you a letter.” She whispered, “What did it say?”

Harry looked at her in confusion, digging his hand into his trouser pocket to pull out the folded letter. “I didn’t have time to read it, since I was being thrown out and all.”

Judith took it from him and opened it up, adjusting her glasses.

  
  


_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that an Inflation Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks’ Statute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy your holidays!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

  
  


“Well, shite.” Harry commented, swallowing thickly.

Judith’s lips pursed together in thought, “So it isn’t a ruse…” She murmured to herself.

“Huh?” He questioned.

Judith shook her head, “Nothing, Harry. I just…I was doing an experiment.”

The two of them stopped suddenly as Willow and Severus re-emerged from the other room, Willow’s arm curled around her husbands with a smile on her face.

“We’ve come to a decision.” She said happily. “Harry, you may live with us for however long you wish.”

Severus didn’t say anything, only nodding silently and exhaling tiredly.

Harry looked at Willow and then at Judith, “I…if you don’t think I’ll be a burden.”

Judith shoved him playfully, “Just say yes.”

“Yes.” He said in a quiet voice, going red in the ears.

“Very well then.” Severus finally spoke, taking out his wand to hover Harry’s trunk. “I will ready your room.” He decided, moving upstairs with Willow at his side.

Judith pulled Harry along with her, showing Harry the house as they passed through. She led him up the stairs and instead of going where her parents entered, she took him to her room instead.

Harry looked around, quickly noting how the room was dark and warm, almost like a library with its vast collection of filled bookcases lining the walls. Judith left him to dig into one of her dresser drawers, pulling out a small wooden box. “I didn’t know how my sister found your address, but I’m at least glad I never sent mine, given your …accident.” She handed it over to him.

Harry took the small box, opening it up instantly. Inside was a glass bauble that was dark, however it glittered with specks of light. He looked back at Judith, confused.

“Look closer.” She insisted, smiling.

Harry brought it closer to his face and looked carefully, almost dropping the bauble in shock. The glittering lights weren’t just lights, they were stars. Constellations. He was looking at a tiny sky map that twinkled before him.

Harry’s eyes widened and he didn’t really know what to say, carefully putting the bauble back into the box and nervously smiling at her.

“Happy late birthday, Harry.” Judith said softly.

* * *

  
  


Judith couldn’t sleep that night, wide awake in bed two hours after Harry and her parents retired to their own rooms. Harry’s letter was on her mind, the fact that the Trace worked as it should, but on him. She had done magic countless times and had never received her warning letter. Given everything she did, she should have been expelled by now. She had to wonder if it was her wand, which she didn’t use, or was it the strength of her magic, which didn’t project like a normal child’s.

It all came down to this single conclusion, the Ministry was flawed. The Trace was completely useless to her or her sister, or perhaps they had a way to get out of their notice without consequences.

Judith slid her new journal out from under her pillow, moving over to her writing desk and picking up a quill.

_The Ministry could very well be flawed, or perhaps we’re too powerful to be noticed by the Trace. Further evidence is needed, perhaps a visit to a muggle neighborhood to practice a simple spell. If that doesn’t earn me a warning letter, then the Trace doesn’t work on me at all._

When her writing suddenly faded into the pages, Judith dropped her quill. In its place, however, was something else entirely.

“ _I believe that your prior accusation is correct, the Ministry is very well flawed in general. If you do enough research then you will discover that the Ministry is pretty useless as a whole. However, your claim intrigues me. The Trace doesn’t work on you? How old might you be?”_

Judith stared at the words, her mouth opening and closing while her hand fumbled for her quill.

_Just who are you?_

_“I am Tom, the owner of this diary. Who might you be?”_

_Who I am is not important. Where are you, is this diary spelled to communicate with another?_

_“Sorry to disappoint you, sir or Madam, but I am nothing but a memory inside this book. But don’t let that stop you, please, continue writing! I don’t get very much attention.”_

_…my name is Judith. Tom, so the initials TMR mean…_

_“Tom Marvolo Riddle, which is my full name. So you’re the one who spelled those initials to my diary. What does JES stand for, Judith?”_

_…Judith Elizabeth Snape._

_I believe I may have said too much already. Alright Tom, prove to me that this isn’t a trap. What year is it?_

_“My year is nineteen forty-three, if you must know. Though I’m not quite sure of what year it is for you.”_

_Nineteen ninety-two. Hello from the future._

_“Hello, Judith.”_

_“You mentioned something that has me curious. You earlier said that you’re too powerful for the Trace. May I ask why?”_

Dread flooded Judith’s face and she bit her lip worriedly, hovering her quill over the page anxiously.

_I can’t tell you. Secret._

_“Secrets are perfectly safe with me, Judith. I can’t just grow legs and run off to tell anyone.”_

_You won’t stop asking until I tell you, will you?_

_“You’re the one who said it, I can’t help but be curious.”_

_Alright._

_My magic is powerful, more powerful than a normal witch. It’s my mother’s power, being a Bloodstone Witch._

_“Are you lying, Judith? Your surname is Snape, not Bloodstone. Bloodstone Witches keep their surname.”_

_My mother isn’t a regular Bloodstone Witch, she took my father’s surname._

_“That is quite strange, indeed.”_

_“I know a Bloodstone Witch, personally. Her name is Drusilla, she’s quite powerful for her age.”_

_That’s my grandmother, but as of now she’s dead. Has been for seven years._

_“Shame. Drusilla is…was… quite a witch. She became blind in second year, you see. A horrible potions’ experiment gone wrong, she had partnered with a silly Gryffindor and he managed to blow up the cauldron. The potion spilled directly into her eyes and blinded her on the spot.”_

_You speak like you were there._

_“I’m the one who took her to the hospital wing. She refused to have her eyes healed, Judith. She used her own magic to make up for the loss of sight. A very headstrong woman. I believe she was betrothed to a wizard named Cypress Lestrange.”_

_That was my grandfather._

_“I know Cypress very personally. He’s a close acquaintance of mine.”_

_To be honest, I don’t give a damn about either of them, Tom._

_They killed my father._

_“I see. My condolences.”_

_…my first father. His name was Daniel Feinberg. My current father is still alive._

_“Feinberg isn’t a common wizard surname. Is he a muggleborn?”_

_He was a muggle. My mother married him instead of someone she was betrothed to. I am his daughter._

_“Really.”_

_“You’re quite interesting, Judith. And to answer your earlier inquiry, no, while an underaged witch's magic is affected by the Trace, Bloodstone Witches are different. Your magic is seen as an adult's magic, which is highly irregular. So far there's no way for the Ministry to trace a child's magic that's more powerful than it normally is, and if someone had discovered a way then you would have possibly known. Your bloodline is a loophole in the system, and unless you blatantly try your magic in a muggle community versus a magical one, I cannot tell you the result.”_

Judith had to force herself to stop writing, as it was nearing 4AM. She ran her fingers through her hair, bewildered at everything she just disclosed to this faceless being, a memory in a diary. It was like something compelled her to trust it, and she idly wondered if it was her own gut instinct. It had to be, or else she wouldn’t have gone so far.

A smile graced her features, as he answered her question.

* * *

  
  


Kitty wasn’t happy to find out her present had been broken.

“Lame!” She cried out, “I had to get that mailed from America. Do you know how much shipping costs from America to Britain?” She sulked in her chair, feeling dejected.

Draco rolled his eyes, taking her pawn.

“What was it?” Harry asked curiously, just wondering why she would buy something from America.

“Rock-em Sock-em Robots.” Kitty stated, taking Draco’s rook. “They’re a muggle toy, I saw it from a catalog. They’re safe to take into Hogwarts, nothing electronic or anything. I just enchanted it so the fights could last longer than five seconds.”

“I have no idea what she’s talking about.” Draco told Harry honestly.

Neither did Harry, but he seemed disappointed all the same.

Kitty clicked her tongue at Draco, “You purebloods and your wizarding toys, you’ll never know the brilliance of Legos or lawn darts.”

Draco waited for her to make a move, snorting in amusement at her statement. “Muggles have the strangest toys.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Harry commented blandly.

The fireplace seemed to roar to life in the distance, perking everyone’s attention.

“Is the lady of the house home?” Fred called out.

“Special delivery!” George followed.

Her eyes widened at the voices and she jumped up, “Aha!” She pulled Harry into her spot and grinned, “I’ll be back.” She winked at both of them before darting out of the room.

Harry didn’t say a word when Draco glared scathingly at the other room before sulking in his seat. He couldn’t really understand Draco’s plight and his hatred of the Weasley twins.

“Uh…I’m not that good yet.” He pointed at a knight to move forward.

Draco shook his head and shoved his pieces off the board. “I’ve suddenly lost interest in playing.” He muttered.

Harry frowned, watching the pieces look offended at their interrupted game. “Care to talk about it?” He asked awkwardly. “I don’t know Kitty as well as you do but maybe I can help.”

Draco thought about it for a while, staring away at the window. In the garden Judith was playing her violin, and if they were quiet enough they could hear her melody. “Have you ever liked someone, Harry?” He questioned.

Harry thought about it, “I like you?”

Draco shook his head, “Not like that. I mean, really liked someone. Every time they say your name gives you this tingly feeling in your stomach, and every moment you’re together is brilliant and exciting. Up until the moment she makes friends with people you can’t stand and suddenly it feels like she’s slipping away from you.”

Harry considered everything Draco said, looking out towards the window. He could see Judith and he smiled, “No, not really. I don’t…maybe?” He corrected himself, remembering Christmas. “I don’t feel that last part, though. Why do you think she’s slipping away from you?” He looked towards his friend again, concerned. “We’re talking about Kitty, right?”

The blonde sighed, nodding. “Kitty and I have been together since the beginning, Harry. Ever since she moved in. We’ve had adventures and gotten into trouble, it was always us. Suddenly the Weasley twins are there, and now she’s a Gryffindor and hanging out with _them_. She’s preferring their company over mine, like what you saw just now!” He gestured to the doorway, “She up and leaves me to do whatever with them.”

Harry nodded slowly, moving to scratch his neck. “Uh, I’m not sure, but I think that’s jealousy, Draco.”

The boy glared at his friend, “I am not jealous! I’m rightly justified to feel like my dearest friend is being stolen from me! What do you know anyway? You can’t hardly understand what I’m feeling.” He folded his arms then, slumping in his seat.

“I don’t really think they’re actually trying to steal her away from you.” Harry said seriously, “If anything, they’re her friends. Kitty’s a friendly girl, Draco, she’s friends with everyone, not just the Weasleys. She’s even friends with Granger. You can’t just be her only friend, it’s not really nice.”

Harry had a valid point, but Draco wasn’t going to admit it. He breathed out a ragged sigh and went back out to watch Judith.

Draco got up suddenly, staring at the window. “Harry, get over here!” He ran quickly towards the window, Harry coming up behind him.

The two of them stared outside, watching with intent stares as Kitty, Fred, and George snuck up to the gazebo outside of Judith’s vision, planting some small fireworks before Kitty lit them up.

Then, the fireworks exploded! With loud bangs and cracks that effectively made Judith cry out and snap a violin string in the process. She didn’t waste a moment as she whirled around and yelled at the laughing trio, chasing after them.

Harry felt bad for laughing.

* * *

  
  


_I hate my sister._

_“You have a sister?”_

_Yes, someone I regret saving from a gruesome death._

_“Please, enlighten me, what did you save her from?”_

_I saved her from Voldemort, you wouldn’t know him. He’s supposedly a dark lord that terrifies everyone._

_“And you managed to confront this dark lord? Impressive.”_

_Actually…_

_I think I killed him._

_“Doubly impressive, my opinion of you has greatly increased upon hearing that feat. But why do you wish to kill your sister? What did she do?”_

_She and her idiot friends set off fireworks while I was practicing my violin. I ended up snapping a string._

_“You play violin?”_

_Yes, I do._

_“How good are you?”_

_My father called me a prodigy, well, both of them. I’ve been playing since I was three._

_“Quite astounding, Judith Snape. The violin is a wonderful instrument and creates stunning music, a good example of a wizard’s talent. However, have you heard of musical magic?”_

_Musical magic?_

_“Yes, a rare art form that no one seems to take interest in unless they enjoy the obscure. It’s mainly done with wood crafted instruments. Musical magic can manipulate the atmosphere around you depending on how you play the violin.”_

_You’ve got my attention, Tom._

_“I’ve never practiced it myself, my talents lie in other things, but creating magic with music requires a specific instrument that attunes with your own magic. Such as a violin. The wood must be the right kind, and it works like a wand would. You need a magical core within the violin, such as a unicorn hair or a dragon heartstring for example. The core must be a prime part of the violin. I’ve heard of dragon heartstrings being strong enough to become the strings of a violin, yet they’re quite expensive. Reinforced unicorn hair is rare, as it takes so much to create it, but depending on what you choose, it’s quite an amazing outcome. Also, the bow must have the same type of string.”_

_I think I have a summer project now, Tom Riddle. I will look into this further and give you my results._

_“I look forward to the outcome, Judith Snape.”_

* * *

  
  


Willow couldn’t stop crying every time she was alone with Harry Potter.

He looked so much like James. _So much_. His eyes, however, were definitely Lily’s eyes. It pained her every time she looked at him.

She missed James and Lily so much, and Remus, and Peter, even Sirius. She missed almost everyone from Hogwarts, hating what the war has done to her dear friends. Willow didn’t give it any thought, running away with Daniel and heading off to America, she didn’t realize she would miss so much. She never got to see James and Lily get married, she never got to even say goodbye. She was so obsessed over her future and her unrequited love to a boy who hated her.

She never really thought about what she would lose when she left Britain.

Willow never told her husband, neither of them. She never told Daniel about Severus, how she was still in love with another when she decided to leave with him. If she was honest with herself, she hadn’t really loved Daniel when they first met. She was just so desperate to escape her future that she wanted any reason to disappear. Daniel never knew that she was hanging on to a painful one-sided relationship with a former classmate, or that she hadn’t really loved him until she finally let go of her past. No, Daniel didn’t deserve any of that.

She didn’t know what Severus would think if she told him the truth, if she actually tried to befriend him countless times because she harbored feelings for him. She couldn’t tell him. Not now, not when he finally began to move on from his own troubled past. Severus didn’t deserve the ache of lost time, the endless worries about the past and how things could have been if he just did one thing differently. That was her curse and hers alone, to delve into her memories and wonder what could have been.

Harry Potter was the biggest reminder of everything she had given up. He was her best friend’s son, befriended to her own daughter. It was amazing in itself that Judith acted so freely around Harry, not once needing to be guarded in her own emotions. Whatever happened between them inside Hogwarts created a bond between the two, and she was ultimately thankful for that.

However, Harry did not deserve what he had gone through. He did not deserve to be raised by heartless muggles that thought he was a burden. He needed his mother and his father, his playful uncles and no permanent scar to remind him of a day he lost everything.

Weeping Willow, Sirius had called her. Every moment of her life, she had a reason to cry. She always let the tears fall. He would understand if he had known the pain she went through, the regrets she had carried with her.

Not that she regretted Daniel , or her daughters. No, she only regretted the friends she had lost, of the souls that never deserved pain and hopelessness. Not even Sirius, no matter what he did.

Lily’s son was brought here by unfortunate circumstances, but she treated it as a sign. A sign to make things right with those she lost.

It took a week of searching, for that album. A tome full of visible memories collected through seven years. She found it inside her old room, hidden inside a wardrobe in a trap door she used to hide things from her parents.

Sometimes she didn’t know why she even had it, as she remembered everything clearly, but she figured when she was younger she did a lot of silly things. Collecting photos with her friends was one of them.

She hugged the album tightly to her chest, breathing in a shaky breath before leaving her old room and making her way down the corridor. Corvus was asleep, she had time.

“Harry.” Willow knocked on his door twice before opening it, seeing the boy laying on his bed with Kitty’s snake in his hands. Upon seeing her, Harry scrambled to put the snake somewhere else, as if he was caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“Mrs. Snape!”

“Willow.” The woman corrected him, “Willow is just fine.” She stepped further in. “I…wanted to show you my appreciation, Harry. Judith doesn’t trust anyone easily, it takes time for her to let anyone in, and you’ve managed to become a dear friend to my daughter.” She made her way to the bed, sitting down at the end of it.

Harry looked nervous at that, “I mean, she’s, uh, she’s great, Mrs—Willow. Mrs. Willow.” He pulled on a hesitant smile.

“Forgive me, Harry, do…you know anything about your parents?” She asked softly.

The question caught Harry off guard, not really expecting it. “N…not really. I got to see what they looked like, but that’s it. My Aunt Petunia kept telling me they were awful people, but I don’t really believe her.”

Willow looked angry about that, but took a deep calming breath to get over it. “They weren’t awful people, Harry. Your mother was just amazing, and your father, while he might have been a troublemaker, he managed to become a fine young man.”

“Did…you know my parents?” He asked, almost staring at her.

“Lily was my first ever friend, Harry. I met both of them on the train to Hogwarts, Severus was also a dear friend of your mother.”

He looked shocked at that bit of information, “Is that why he stares at me sometimes?”

Willow chuckled at that, “He and James didn’t get along at all, and you look so much like him. But that’s his story to tell, Harry.” She set down the album on her lap and opened it up to the first page, “This is a collection of photos from our days at Hogwarts, it contains all of us. Me, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and I’ve managed to sneak some photos of Severus. He wasn’t happy about that.” She smiled at the last comment. “Every photo has a story to it, and if you wish, I’ll tell you about every one.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised, running his hands over the moving photos. One in particular had a teenage Lily smiling for a photo, but with fingers snaking in from the corners, trying to apply bunny ears to the back of her head. She instantly turned around sharply to smack the offending hand.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling his eyes well up. “Yeah, I—I’d like that.”

Willow spent the next hour with Harry in his room, describing the memories attached to whatever photos he pointed out, telling Harry even more about his parents than he could have thought possible. When Corvus finally woke up to call out for his mother, Willow had to stop to tend to her child.

Willow returned a half hour later with Corvus in her arms, the boy staring at Harry with mixed emotions.

Harry was still looking at the photo album like it was a key to his past, and in a way it was. It told him more than he ever wanted. He looked up at Willow tentatively, holding the album close to himself. “D-do you mind if I keep this here?” He asked hopefully.

Willow smiled kindly at him, “I think it’d be best if I give it to you, Harry. I don’t need it as much as you think.”

He frowned at that, “What do you mean? Why are you giving it to me?” He sounded shocked that she was giving up such a precious item to him.

Willow moved to sit next to him, her child fussing in her arms. “Harry, did Judith tell you her secret?” She asked softly.

Slowly Harry nodded, “She’s a Seer.”

The woman smiled sadly, “So am I, but in a different way, Harry. My sight makes me remember my past as if it happened just a moment ago, yet I cannot change anything. It’s like watching a film or a television show on repeat.”

Something about that caught Harry’s attention, “You know about television?”

“I lived as a muggle for eight years, Harry. With Kitty and Judith’s biological father.” She explained softly, “I know about the muggle world and its history.”

Harry didn’t really know how to react to what she just told him, nodding all the same before looking back down at the photos. “I…I don’t know what to say, Mrs. Willow.”

The woman stood back up when Corvus began to twist in her arms, trying to reach for Harry’s hair. “I’ll come back tomorrow to tell you more about Lily and James.” She told him, showing herself out of his room.

He spent more than a few hours looking over the album, looking over-animated snippets of Hogwarts with his father, his father’s friends, his mother and Willow, and speckled here and there was covert shots of a young Severus Snape, often sneering at the camera when he had spotted it.

There was one photo of Snape that stood out among the rest of them, however. One that looked out of place with the others. The boy looked about twelve when it was taken, and he wasn’t really smiling. However, he was sitting next to Harry’s mother as she practically kept him at her side. Lily said something and waved someone over to join them. The two were quickly joined by Willow, looking bright and happy as she took a seat next to Severus to wedge him in the center of the picture. He didn’t look happy at the moment, but endured it for Lily’s sake.

It was the only picture wherein Severus Snape was with anyone else, either Lily or Willow.

It was almost disturbing how Willow looked almost like Kitty.

“AUGH!”

Harry’s attention snapped towards the door and he instantly got to his feet, following the sound towards Kitty’s door.

“Judith!” The girl cried out in a shrill voice, throwing open the door and almost running directly into Harry.

The boy winced when Kitty smacked into his head, stumbling back but catching himself quickly. When he opened his eyes his eyebrows rose into his hair before he had to fight back a laugh.

Kitty’s hair was a neon green.

“Yeah, yeah, keep laughing.” She said sourly as Harry had trouble keeping it down.

Kitty was dripping wet and covered in a fluffy robe, her hair undone and reaching down to her waist. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Harry to finish up before rolling her eyes and turning away to go back into her room. “She jinxed my shampoo.” She explained hotly, grabbing a towel from the floor and wrapping it around her head.

“I don’t think you have any room to complain, Kitty.” Harry said then, “You did assault her with fireworks.”

“Fred and George needed to test out their whizz-bangs, I offered a perfectly suitable test subject. It’s not my fault that she broke a string.” She argued as if she wasn’t at fault, because in her mind, she wasn’t.

Harry quirked a brow at the explanation before letting the argument go. It wasn’t good to argue with someone who had connections to two troublemakers. “Can’t you, you know, turn it back?” He questioned.

Kitty ruffled the towel over her hair to dry it a little more before taking it off. Her hair wasn’t straight in the slightest, but more like her mother’s curls. Harry realized that Kitty definitely looked just like her mother when she was young, save for the current hue of her hair.

“I tried.” She explained, “It won’t change back no matter what I do.” She moved in front of a full length mirror and began to part her hair, “I’m gonna go see if Mrs. Weasley has some way of fixing it and I’m sure I’ll get even more laughs from the whole family.”

Harry watched her braid her hair, unable to actually look away at how bright it was. Kitty caught his reflection in the mirror and smiled reassuringly at him. “Don’t tell Judith that I’m going to get back at her.” She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Now go, I need to get dressed.”

The boy nodded quickly, seeing himself out before Kitty spelled the door shut behind him. He stopped in the middle of the corridor, looking towards his own room before trailing his eyes over to Judith’s door. She had been busy lately, hardly leaving her room unless it was to eat. He weighed the chances of going to see her, wondering if he’d be interrupting anything important.

He decided to take his chances, stepping up to her door quietly and knocking on it. He felt hesitant doing so, but reassured himself that they were close friends.

There wasn’t a sound coming from inside the room, however all of that changed when Judith opened the door just a crack. Whatever sounds that were sealed away suddenly wafted forth through the door, an old radio was playing classical music in the background. He hoped it was a radio, at least.

Judith looked quite stunned to see Harry at the door, actually. She seemed startled, as if she wasn’t expecting his presence. “Oh.” She said to herself, though keeping the door slightly closed to hide his view of what was inside. “Harry,” She continued, “I thought you might have been my sister.”

Harry glanced away towards the other door and shook his head slightly. “Never took you as a prank person, honestly.” He commented.

That seemed to make Judith pleased and a small smile graced her features. “It serves her right for giving me such a fright.” She told him, reaching for the boy to usher him inside like she was hiding some big secret. “Come in.” She insisted.

Harry had little choice on the matter, following her in and stumbling away when Judith shoved him away from the door to shut it and cast a silencing charm on the door. “I can’t be too sure that she’ll come back with something worse, that and I don’t want anyone snooping in on my project.” She explained to him quickly, returning to the pile of books circling the floor beside her bed. They were all open to a certain page, and in the middle of it all was her violin and an exact copy of it.

Harry looked over all of it, not really understanding what was happening. “What are you doing?”

Judith looked excited to provide that information, going back to sitting inside the circle. “I’ve come across something fantastic and I’m working on experimenting with it. There’s an old and obscure magic that is tied to music. The concept itself sounds astounding, as it takes wooden instruments and works them the way you work a wand. You take a specific wood and craft your instrument, and then add a core to it in a certain way. Some either imbue it into the wood itself or use the cores as strings depending what core it is, but when it’s finished you apply your magic to the instrument as you play and it creates musical magic.” She picked up a certain book and flipped through some pages. “It’s not entirely a well known and popular practice as the magic only applies superficial elements to your music, like the changing or colors or abstracting your surroundings. It was created by a recluse that loved to play a wooden flute but wanted more out of his musical experience, the man was a muggleborn, so the concept wasn’t popular with the pureblood community as a whole, but I believe—“

“Judith!” Harry had to stop her, his head was spinning with so much information at a short amount of time. “Take a breather for a moment, I lost you at experimenting.” He managed to stop her enthusiastic chatter enough to look over one of the books himself, “Where did you find about this kind of magic?”

Judith’s head perked up from the book and she stared at him suddenly with an edge of nervousness. “…a friend.” She said after some thought.

Harry looked at her sideways. “So…Draco told you about this?”

“I don’t think Draco knows or even cares about such a thing.” Judith commented factually.

“The only friends you have are me and Draco, Judith. Who else could it be?” Harry questioned.

She looked offended at that right away, “I can have more than two friends, Harry! He’s…a sixth year Slytherin. You wouldn’t know him.”

Something about that didn’t sound right at all, and it bothered him. He remembered the entirety of last year and the only sixth year Slytherin that they had contact with was a Prefect and she was female. Otherwise, Judith stuck with Harry or Draco.

Hell, she wouldn’t even talk to anyone else.

So to hear that Judith knew a boy other than her two friends was a reason to feel bothered, but he didn’t press on the matter, allowing the topic to drop as he knew about the ramifications if he pressed on.

“Right, um…where did you get the other violin?” He asked carefully, gesturing to the two of them.

Judith turned her attention towards the violins and picked up one of them. “I used a duplicating spell. _Duplicare_. I made an exact copy of my own so I won’t have to experiment on this one.” She stood up to take it back to her dresser. “This violin was my father’s, so I don’t wish to destroy it.” She returned to the fake one, looking slightly disappointed, “I’m afraid I might have to find another one however, the duplicating spell is tricky and even I can’t master it. This copy can very well be flawed, however, this is the part of my experiment that doesn’t really require a real violin, it’s all research and theoretical experimentation.”

Harry’s head was spinning again, but this time he wasn’t overwhelmed by too much information. He had to remind himself that Judith was smarter than a normal twelve year old, similar to Granger. He hate to imagine how it would be if those two witches were partnered up somehow.

“I guess I should leave, then. You sound pretty busy.” He said finally, edging towards the door.

Judith got up instantly and ushered him to the door. “Don’t tell anyone about what I’m doing yet, I want to surprise everyone.” She told him, smiling as she opened the door to push him out.

Harry didn’t get a word in when she suddenly shut the door and locked it, the silencing charm going back up quickly. He stared at the door for a moment and decided to go back to his room.

He was still wondering who that sixth year Slytherin was.

* * *

  
  


It would come to no surprise that eventually Dumbledore would discover that Harry Potter wasn’t living at Pivett Drive after McGonagall had visited the house for a wellness check. Where he could have gone to remained a mystery until he checked with Stanley Shunpike with the knight bus and discovered just where the boy had gone.

The fact that he was in the care of Willow Bloodstone was quite a fun revelation, given what he knew. He wondered if the woman had any clue, but leaned on the thought that Willow had no inkling of what Lily had done. Though, given what he knew, Lily’s protection still held precedence.

Unless someone could prove that she could offer something better.

He arrived at Bloodstone Manor at the end of July, looking perfectly mellow. When Willow had opened the door with her child in one arm the old man seemed to brighten at the sight of the baby, chuckling with mirth at the sight of his friend’s child.

“Albus?” Willow shifted Corvus to her other arm, looking confused. “What do we owe the pleasure?”

“It has come to my attention that Harry Potter has left his home and decided to stay with your family.” The wizard said kindly, “May I ask if he is still here?”

The question had Willow’s attention and she looked at him seriously, “Yes, and he’s being kept well, Albus. As far as I’m concerned that home of his no longer exists, and I’m keeping myself from going down there to hex the daylights out of those horrid muggles that kept him prior.”

He frowned at that, “Willow, I’m afraid that Harry cannot stay with your family any further. You see, as deplorable as the Dursleys are, that house offers him great protection from Voldemort. His mother’s dying gift, you see, blood wards set upon the home where Petunia resides.”

Willow fixed a glare at the man, “I refuse, Albus.”

The wizard seemed to expect that reaction, but he didn’t back down. “Willow, I have to implore you—“

“I will have to refuse you again, Albus.” She interrupted quickly, “Lily would have never agreed to allow Harry to live with her sister, and I don’t care what kind of protection that house has for him. After what my daughter has done to Voldemort last year I believe Harry living under this roof would give him ample protection against anything he throws at him. I won’t allow anyone to harm that child.”

Albus had never really seen Willow act so determined since back in Hogwarts when she attempted to make peace between all houses, amidst the war and the growing tension between everyone. She ultimately failed her quest time and time again, but it never stopped her from trying such a moot deed.

Thought this woman wasn’t the airy little Hufflepuff girl he knew, but a fiercely protective mother that was willing to do anything to protect her best friend’s son.

Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to twinkle and he began to chuckle at something only he knew.

“You insist on exceeding my expectations, Willow my dear. May I come in? I believe you may need to know something important.”

Willow looked weary, as if Dumbledore would enter and proceed to kidnap Harry. Willow was sure Dumbledore and her were equals when it came to their magic, with her daughters already halfway there. Though that wouldn’t be the Professor Dumbledore she knew, he would never do something so dastardly. She calmly stepped aside for him to enter, watching as her son reached for the man’s long white beard.

The old wizard seemed to chuckle at Corvus’ actions, reaching out to give the boy his finger. “Such a curious child.”

“His name is Corvus.” Willow smiled softly, “He seems to have an attraction to hair. Although, with Severus, he seems to try to pull it off.”

Dumbledore smiled at the information, following her to the sitting room just as Willow’s husband entered from another door. The black-haired man stilled at the sight of his employer, staring at Dumbledore and perfectly hiding his confusion.

“Darling, what is Albus doing here?” He questioned his wife.

Willow smiled, “I believe he’s here about Harry, love.” She said it as if she hadn’t just warned the old man at the door, sitting gracefully down on the settee as Dumbledore took a chair.

Dumbledore nodded, “I would prefer it if Harry was here, I believe what I have to tell Willow requires his presence as well.”

Severus decided to summon the boy himself.

Corvus kept reaching for Dumbledore’s beard, squirming in Willow’s arms until the woman giggled. “I believe he wishes for you to hold him.”

The old wizard got up and reached for the boy, carefully taking Corvus into his arms as the boy stared at him with wide green eyes before grabbing a fistful of his beard.

Severus cleared his throat when he entered the room, his eyes on Corvus as he playfully tugged at the white hair in his grip. At his side was Harry, looking quite confused that Dumbledore was inside the house and playing with a baby.

“Um, is this about the letter?” He asked, as that was the only reason he could think of. He looked horrified just then, his eyes widening, “Am I getting expelled from Hogwarts?”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, as they always do. “I’m afraid not my boy, I’m here on behalf of your mother.” He said kindly. “Please, sit. You as well, Severus.”

Severus took a seat next to Willow, trying to keep a neutral expression at the mention of Lily. “What is this about?”

Harry sat across from Dumbledore, uncertain.

“When your mother died, she sacrificed herself for you, Harry.” Dumbledore began, “A mother’s love when she sacrifices herself to save her child creates a special kind of magic. It protects the child from the one who she sacrificed herself to. That is the reason you had defeated Voldemort as a baby, as he had tried to kill you.”

Willow took Severus’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“The same magic, Harry, protects you from Voldemort when you reside at your aunt and uncle’s house, as Petunia is her blood relative, and so the protection extends so that Voldemort cannot harm you as long as you reside there. I believe it’s the purest form of blood magic that ever exists.”

Harry didn’t really like where this was going, feeling his gut churn. “Are you here to take me back, sir?”

Dumbledore looked serious, “That was my initial reason when I discovered you went missing from your home, but when I discovered where you were staying, I remembered something that I believe Willow doesn’t know. Though, I had to see for myself if she wished to protect you as much as your mother had.”

Harry looked nervously at Willow, and saw how confused she looked.

“Albus?” She looked from him to Harry, “What is this about?”

The old wizard smiled at her then, “Willow, when Lily gave birth to Harry, she made Sirius Black his godfather.”

Severus narrowed his eyes, “Black? That man is in Azkaban! Where he belongs!”

“Severus.” Willow whispered harshly.

“Willow, I’m afraid you weren’t here to accept it, but Lily had wished for you to be Harry’s godmother.” Albus said without skipping a beat, his words effectively stunning all three of them. “I believe as rules state, as Black is in prison, that you are Harry’s legal guardian.”

Severus couldn’t believe what he was hearing, looking at Harry and then at Dumbledore with the same shock that Willow seemed to be recovering from. The woman’s eyes were welling up with tears at the news, freely crying as she leaned into her husband.

Harry was standing now, “This means I don’t have to leave? I—I can stay here?” He asked urgently.

Dumbledore chuckled, “Willow will have to file some paperwork at the Ministry, but I believe this is now your home, Harry.”

The boy was dumbstruck, actually, hearing Willow cry against her husband and finally breaking out into a grin. “Wicked.” He breathed, needing to run off to tell Judith and Draco. “E-excuse me, Professor.” He said quickly before running off.

Severus held his wife, knowing that his shoulder was wet with Willow’s tears but it didn’t really matter at the moment. He ran his fingers through her hair until she had cried her last tear. “Are you done now, Darling?” He whispered, smirking slightly.

Willow went pink at his words and shoved him playfully, finally turning towards Dumbledore and breaking out in tears again, but this time she didn’t go to Severus, instead clinging to the headmaster as Corvus watched on, confused as to why his mother was weeping.

Dumbledore handed Corvus to his father before patting Willow’s back, happy to give the woman a good reason to cry.

* * *

  
  


It was midnight when he apparated into Ottery St. Catchpole, the man looking over the village with some disdain for those that lived there. His destination was just outside the town, towards a house that looked like it was held together by magic, extending higher than other houses and crooked at some areas. He looked upon the house with growing disgust, mostly because he knew who resided inside the place.

Blood traitors. In his opinion, the lowest of the low.

He stood just outside the Burrow on the road leading to it, just on the edge of the wards as he gazed up into a certain window. After a moment, he finally looked away and towards the window that faced the kitchen, spotting a shadow that was moving, rummaging through the cupboards and gathering as much food as he could handle.

The man gave a sharp whistle, effectively startling the shadow before the one inside the house gradually turned towards the window to gaze out. The shadow faded from whoever belonged to it, exposing blue eyes and a pallid face with a balding scalp full of aged brown hair.

The person inside the home vanished, suddenly, and the man waited.

What headed towards him was a fat balding rat, scurrying quickly from the Weasley home and towards the road, heading towards a more private shack on the edge of the land. The man followed the rat calmly, his bandaged hand flexing to calm the ache.

When the man rounded the corner he was met with the same portly man from inside the house, looking frightened and nervous at his presence. “You’re supposed to be dead.” He hissed out.

“That was never the plan.” The man replied in a low baritone. “My services are still required in this world, my wife transcended beyond the veil for the greater good.”

“What do you mean?” He asked shakily, “Why have you come here?”

“I am in need of assistance, and I’ve come to offer you a better option than serving Voldemort.” He explained seriously.

The smaller, stout man quirked his head to the side and stared at him as if he was insane, “You’re one of His most devoted followers, are you mad? He will kill you for such words!” He looked around suddenly, paranoid over being heard, “Whatever coup you’re planning, it’s a death sentence.”

“He failed us, Peter.” The man stated, “I refuse to follow a man who is weak. He doesn’t deserve our obedience and devotion, and I’m in the process of finishing up what he started.”

Peter made a squeaking noise, shaking his head. “He’s going to murder you for treasonous thoughts, aren’t you—“

“I’ve come to offer you a more powerful option, Peter.” The man interrupted him, staring him down with hard green eyes. “The dark lord I plan to resurrect will be stronger than Voldemort, more capable and driven in his ideals. Not the arrogant and paranoid wizard who goes after a child over some silly prophecy and ends up being destroyed in the process.”

Peter was pinned down by the other man’s eyes, fearful of making a wrong move. He swallowed thickly, still glancing around. “How powerful is this dark lord?” He asked in a small voice.

The man grinned, “More powerful than Grindelwald, Peter. When we come to resurrect him, he will reward us for our hard work.”

The smaller man shook with anxiety over the other man’s implications, and knew that he was perfectly capable of bringing forth such a person. The man was a cunning and intelligent pureblood who was able to maneuver himself into Voldemort’s inner circle with his own serpent tongue and headstrong desires.

“Ca—can you guarantee my safety?” He asked in a shaky whisper. “If He finds out, he won’t h-hesitate to come after me. He’ll destroy us both for treason!”

“My wife has allowed me her power, and I have the knowledge of blood magic in my arsenal. Voldemort is too busy with Harry Potter to notice my actions.” He straightened up, cracking his knuckles between his hands. He was ready to kill the portly man if he said no, and Peter knew it just by staring at the man’s eyes.

The eyes were as green as the light of the killing curse.

Peter looked back towards the house, the home he’d been hiding inside for eleven years. “W-what do you need me to do?”

The man gave him a smooth smile, “Stay where you are, in that lowly house. You’re my eyes and ears inside of Hogwarts, as it’s the only place I cannot go as of yet.” He pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to him. “I am staying in the Hogs Head for the time being, inside Hogsmeade. I want you to go there at midnight during every new moon and go to the last room on the second floor.”

Peter memorized what was on the sheet of paper until it burst into flames, making him yelp and drop it instantly. “A-anything else?” He asked, worried and anxious.

“Keep an eye on a student for me while you’re there, Peter. You probably know her by now.”

Peter’s eye twitched, “W-who?”

“Katherine Snape.”

* * *

  
  
  


Kitty’s hand was in Draco’s as she pulled him along the streets of Diagon Alley, as she loved this day out of anything. Getting her Hogwarts supplies was always exciting, and she loved Diagon Alley and how busy it was.

“Does everyone know what they need?” Severus questioned his daughters, “I’m not going over the list a third time.”

“I duplicated a copy for myself and Kitty left hers at home.” Judith supplied with a small grin.

“You threw it in the fireplace!” Kitty argued hotly.

“You charmed snakes in my bed.” Judith said in return.

“She does have a point, Kitty.” Harry told her.

Draco rolled his eyes when Kitty stuck out her tongue, pulling her along. “I have my list, let’s go to Gringotts.” He needed to get her away from Judith quickly.

“Keep her in your sight at all times, Draco!” Severus called after them.

“They’re not going to get in trouble, Severus.” Narcissa mused, “I’ve raised my boy to be quite responsible.”

“Katherine enjoys to break others of their habits.” Severus said in a bothered tone. “I still don’t understand why I have to be the one here and not Lucius.” He commented blandly.

“Lucius is trying to look for something, dear. He’s lost an important item, but he won’t say what it is.” She replied.

“I hope he finds it soon, Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry told her, “Draco’s been staying over more often because of it. Not that I’m complaining, really. He’s helping me practice for seeker.”

“Mother’s tending to Corvus.” Judith sighed, “You can’t take a newborn into Diagon Alley, it’s just not possible.”

“Not unless you wish to drag your house-elf along for nappies.” Narcissa replied.

“I wouldn’t know.” Severus stated, “The house-elf in Bloodstone Manor doesn’t seem to exist.”

Narcissa looked at him curiously, “Tippy? You mean Willow’s been caring for that child on her own?”

He looked back at her, eyebrows raised. “We own a house-elf?”

“Yes! Her name was Tippy, Drusilla used her for everything! Oh dear, how is Willow still standing?”

The question made Severus groan, “She insists on doing everything the muggle way…” He explained.

Narcissa put a hand over her mouth in shock, unable to answer.

Judith had tuned them out a while ago, leading Harry along towards Madam Malkin’s while Narcissa forced Severus to sit down and explain how the muggle way worked.

“I guess we’re on our own.” Harry mused, taking Judith’s list after they left the shop. “Do you want to get books or wait for Draco? He wants to take me to Quality Quidditch Supplies.”

Judith had no idea where Draco was, honestly. Kitty had dragged him off to who knows where and she didn’t wish to be near her sister yet. “I told father to meet us at the bookstore and Draco already knows what to do if we get separated. I don’t enjoy the thought of being out here by myself, this is where I first met Quirrell.” She explained, looking at him.

Harry nodded, hesitantly reaching for her hand. “There, now we can’t get lost.” He said quickly.

“Actually,” She slipped her hand away just as quickly, “I need to use that, Harry.” She held out her list for him, going over their books. She didn’t really look at the needed material before, but now she was able to study the book list.

_SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

  
  
  


Judith stared at the repeated name as she counted one, two…seven books by the same author. An author she had never come across. “Who the bloody hell is Gilderoy Lockhart?” She asked her friend loudly.

Harry paled at the number of books on the list, “That’s more books than last year, where will we put them all?”

Judith looked back up toward Flourish and Blotts and noticed a small crowd of middle-aged witches crowding the entrance of the shop. “Is there a sale?”

The two of them stopped a store away from the crowd, both of them exchanging nervous glances. They were supposed to meet with Judith’s father and Aunt Cissy, Draco and Kitty. The thickness of the crowd told them that there would be a slight difficulty in their plans.

The more Judith studied the crowd, the more she could make out telltale red hair swimming among the throngs of nameless witches, and a certain bushy brown frizz belonging to her least favorite Gryffindor.

“Granger.” Judith muttered.

Harry’s head perked up to follow her stare, noticing Hermione jumping and trying to see what was beyond the wall of witches until someone eased her nerves, someone who stuck out in muggle clothing as well as his partner. He figured that they were her parents.

The redheads made themselves known and Mr. Weasley struck up a conversation with who he thought was Mr. Granger, while Ron made conversation with Hermione.

“We should go see what’s going on.” Harry said then, realizing that they were quite far from the activity. “Judith?”

The girl was battling with herself on the decision to go over there and risk dealing with Kitty’s friends. However, her decision was made without her consent when Harry began to head over to the bookshop. Judith clenched her teeth, “We’re supposed to be partnered up!” She hissed out, finally giving in and moving to catch up with her friend.

“Harry!” Hermione caught sight of the other boy, absolutely ecstatic. “You’ve gotten here just in the nick of time!” She told him, “We’re about to meet a real celebrity!”

Judith looked at her funny, then noticed the banner up above the doors.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

“You’ve got to be joking.” Judith said out loud, looking towards the bushy-haired girl. “I’ve never even heard of this Gilderoy Lockhart, not a word. Come back to me when Jane Austen comes back from the dead to hold a book signing.”

Hermione made a face at Judith’s comment and paid her no mind after that, “He’s written almost the whole booklist.” She told Harry, “We can actually meet him!”

Harry honestly didn’t know if he should be excited over a wizard who wrote books or not, but when he glanced at Judith’s disinterested glare he felt that choosing whatever side between both of them would anger the other. “Right.” He was best if he kept himself neutral for his own safety.

Hermione took Harry’s hand quickly to help him inside, leaving Judith alone with Ron. Ron was gaping after them and feeling just how Judith was, although for his own reasons.

“All this excitement for a bloody author?” He asked.

“I would have known about this one already.” Judith folded her arms. The two of them exchanged glances, and Ron glanced around.

“If you’re here, where’s Kitty?” He questioned.

Judith made a grunting noise and pushed herself past the crowd.

“Oi!” Ron called out, “It’s a valid question!” He followed after her, only to regret ever doing so. The two of them were pushed back towards the back of the shop, where the line ended. Hermione stood with Harry, jumping on the balls of her feet to try and get a glimpse of the famed author.

“This is mental.” Ron decided immediately, “All these people to meet a wizard who wrote some books.” He decided to leave to find his own copy of _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_.

Judith managed to find Kitty in this whole mess, standing near the windows and talking to the Weasley twins. She rolled her eyes at that and decided to look for Draco while Harry was trapped with Hermione. She found the blonde where she thought he’d be, glaring at Ron Weasley as he held his own copy of the needed book.

“What are you doing here?” Judith questioned, “You’re supposed to be with Kitty.” She took Draco by the collar of his robes before he could lash out verbally at the boy.

“If you find her then you’ll find her equally deplorable boyfriends.” Draco hissed out, shoving another copy of the book in her arms. “She tried to get me to talk to them, and they began laughing!” He was slightly pink with anger over the ordeal.

“Harry’s stuck with Granger in the queue, why don’t you deliver his copy?” She gently pushed him towards where she came from, actively saving Ron from whatever was about to happen.

Ron was left staring at Judith with hesitant suspicion, but he didn’t say anything, passing her by quickly to return to Hermione.

Judith shut her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply before joining them.

At least her father was here by the time she returned, however he wasn’t in the line at all, just staring at the entire ruckus with boredom.

“This man better be worth it.” Ron said irritably as they made their way forward.

The closer they moved, the more Gilderoy Lockhart came into view. He was sitting at a table surrounded by large pictures of himself, grinning winningly with gleaming white teeth and winking. His robes matched his eyes, a pretty blue color that complimented his equally pretty blonde hair. A quite handsome man, if one was a middle-aged witch fawning for attention.

Or Hermione Granger.

Beside him was a man taking photos, a short man that worked to get every angle of the author.

“This will be great for The Prophet!” He said as another flash went off.

“This is what I’ve been waiting for?” Ron questioned.

The author in question lifted his head to reply to Ron’s words until he caught sight of Harry Potter. Suddenly, Ron’s critique didn’t exist anymore beside the famous Boy Who Lived. He leaped out of his seat, dropping his quill. “It can’t be! The famous Harry Potter!”

Harry felt his heart stammer in his chest, realizing that everyone’s eyes were on him. He stared at Lockhart like he was a deer caught in headlights, not really enjoying the attention. “Uh…”

Judith was shoved out of the way by the author as he clamored out of his chair to get to the boy. “Excuse me!” She shouted out indignantly.

Lockhart ignored her entirely, reaching out for Harry to grasp his arm to pull him upfront, directing the boy towards the man behind the camera and giving the boy a winning smile and shaking his hand. Harry could hear the crowd bursting in applause while the camera flashed away repeatedly.

“Smile, Harry!” The man told him, never breaking his own.

Judith watched on, glaring at the man. “He doesn’t like attention!” She told him.

“Nonsense!” Lockhart replied, grinning, “Harry Potter is the scion of good in the wizarding world! He deserves the adulation!” He said confidently.

Hermione was too smitten to help out and Ron found solace with Judith, also glowering at the man. “I don’t really like him.” He told her.

“He’s all show and no substance.” Judith muttered with annoyance, whipping around to find her father.

Ron watched her leave dumbly, edging away from the commotion as Harry was completely victim to the crowd and Lockhart. Draco tried desperately to retrieve his friend, but was constantly getting blocked by the man with the camera.

“This is completely mental.” He told Kitty, gesturing over to the display, “He’s posturing for the camera. Harry’s completely helpless.”

Kitty looked along to see Lockhart fill Harry’s arms with his own books, “Oh shite.” She left the twins’ side instantly to go save him.

Fred and George would have noticed, but their focus was on what was outside the windows, watching Judith and her father get into an actual verbal altercation that began to carry on into the shop.

“He’s full of himself and nothing but a pretty face, I refuse to believe that he’s written anything that is remotely spellbinding!” She cried out.

“This man is going to become your new Defense professor, Judith Elizabeth, despite how gaudy and annoying he might be you are required to adhere to the instructions and read everything he has written. Your grades will reflect on this!”

“I believe if I read those books I risk lowering my own IQ, father. I refuse to subject myself to that man’s self-praising works of fiction!”

“I don’t care how infuriating that man might be, you are going to buy his books!” His voice seemed to carry into the shop and cut off any conversation taking place, and the twins exchanged looks before breaking out into muffled laughter.

Ron stared as Judith made her way back inside, glaring scathingly towards her new Defense professor and collecting every single book he had, mumbling about using them as fire kindling.

Lockhart didn’t really seem to be phased at the girl’s anger, dipping his quill into his ink and turning towards the rest of them. “Who’s next for an autograph?”

Kitty managed to take the books off of Harry’s hands, grinning as she shrunk them down and stored them into her bag. “On the bright side, you don’t need to buy them, Harry.” She offered.

Harry looked at her humorlessly, “I think I still bought them, Kitty. I had to pay with my face in the Prophet.” He said blandly.

“Don’t pay it any mind, Harry.” Draco told him, “The Prophet is a garbage newspaper anyway, father told me it revolves around sensationalism.”

Harry didn’t seem so reassured, shrugging so he could stop talking about it.

“Kitty!” A bright cheerful voice belonging to a small redheaded girl bounded over towards the other witch.

“Ginny, my favorite Weasley!” Kitty smiled at her, giggling.

Draco mumbled something bitterly under his breath, but Kitty was right at his side, secretly jabbing his side with her elbow in reply. “Ginny, these are my friends, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.”

When Kitty said _Harry Potter_ , Ginny visibly went red, looking until she realized the boy was standing right next to him. She jumped, looking away shyly. “You know Harry Potter?” She asked in amazement.

Kitty grinned at something only she knew, moving to Harry’s side and hooking her arm around his shoulders. “He’s pretty much my brother now, Gin. It’s a long story.”

Her eyes widened at that before looking right at Harry, her cheeks going red again when their eyes locked before she tried to pretend it never happened. “Is…is it really true about You-Know-Who?” She said in a whisper.

Draco rolled his eyes, stepping away from the conversation while Kitty sighed. “Ginny, what have I told you?” She questioned.

The girl stared at her shoes, “ _Harry is a normal boy just like everyone else_.” She recited. “S-sorry, Kitty.”

That seemed to make Harry smile again, sighing in relief.

She stepped away from Harry and put her hands on Ginny’s shoulders. “He’s not going to turn into a dragon and bite you.” She whispered to the girl.

Ginny chanced a look at Harry again, urging a nervous smile.

Harry waved at her sightly, “Hi, Ginny.”

The action didn’t seem to work the way it should have, and Ginny squeaked out a noncommittal sound before darting away to find her mother.

Harry watched her go, wide-eyed and confused. “Did I do something?” He asked his friend.

Kitty giggled, moving to Harry’s side. “She’s shy.”

Ginny covertly stayed near her mother and hid herself until Harry and Kitty had left the shop.

* * *

  
  


Tom’s diary was secure in her satchel, which was the most precious item she had in her possession following her father’s violin. Judith had been talking with the other boy for the entire summer holiday, having intelligent discussion with a boy that understood things from arithmancy to politics. It was refreshing to talk to someone who was as smart as she was, and while he was but a memory trapped inside paper, she felt like he was a real live person. The only thing on her mind was where Tom Riddle was now, and why he left a memory inside a diary, one day asking him why he had done just that. His answer wasn’t immediate, but it was short and simple, and quite sad.

_I died._

It was sad that she couldn’t find Tom Riddle now and strike up a conversation with this man, as a man who could enchant a diary to store his own memories in was a man that was talented and probably learned a lot more than she could ever know. 

So she kept his memories with her, because it was no use lamenting on what could have been and instead, accepting what she had now, a book containing a friend she grew to enjoy talking to.

She kept to herself for the train ride back to Hogwarts, mostly because Harry and Draco couldn’t stop talking about Quidditch and who was going to become seeker that year. She hardly cared about Quidditch, but out of respect to them, decided to read up on the sport.

If her sister wasn’t sitting on the opposite side of the compartment and keeping up with the conversation, then she would have been a tad bit more attentive.

“I think Harry’s going to be seeker, actually.” Kitty told them knowingly, “He’s super fast on the broom and had won every time I released the snitch. Draco, you have a problem with stopping. I’ve seen both of you take dives but Draco’s the only one that ends up stopping just before he hits the pitch, and then Harry tends to swoop in and gets ten centimeters away just before he curves up and takes off again.”

Draco looked offended, “How is that a problem with stopping?”

“You don’t know how _not_ to stop, Draco, it’s all about taking the risk. You’re thinking too much about not taking that big risk and going all out that you decide to play it safe. Quidditch is about giving up your body for the greater good, I’ve broken my arm at least twice while trying to dodge a bludger.”

“Well forgive me if I have a survival instinct, Kitty.” He bit back sarcastically, “Perhaps I’d like to live to play another game instead of breaking my head open.”

“Go big or go home, Draco.” She shoved him playfully, making Harry laugh.

“I don’t really think that’s a good strategy to go by,” Harry spoke up, “The more bones you break doesn’t equal how good you are at Quidditch.”

“Thank you.” Judith sighed out exhaustively.

“The game becomes boring if you’re so concerned about safety!” Kitty cried out, “Everyone’s looking for those death-defying moves that could land you a win. Harry, you crashed into the pitch and ended up with the snitch in your mouth! That was a brilliant move right there!”

“I almost swallowed that thing!” Harry argued.

“But you didn’t, and that’s what counts.” She winked.

Judith slapped her hands to her face. “I think it’s time for you to leave, Kitty.” She decided right then.

Kitty rolled her eyes, getting up, “I have to go back to my compartment anyway, Ginny’s pretty nervous over her sorting.”

“Just go.” Judith told her.

Draco wasn’t happy that Kitty had to leave, but didn’t say anything about it. Harry seemed to notice his mood declining, however, and he nudged Draco’s shoulder with his own. “Hey, at least she came by to chat.” He said reassuringly.

Draco gave in and nodded, sighing.

Kitty was whistling on the way back to her own compartment, passing by Theodore Nott and throwing him off by actively saluting him, earning her a strange look from the Slytherin before he passed by bewilderedly.

She managed to pop her head into a different compartment, greeting the Hufflepuffs that sat inside and again to one that had Ravenclaws. She received mixed reactions, some actively greeting her in return while others looked at her funny.

By the time she had gotten back to her own compartment, she had even greeted a group of sixth year Slytherins that actively threatened to hex her for even popping in, something that she laughed off before smiling and telling them politely that they would regret it.

“I’m back.” She sing-songed towards her friends, catching a seat across from Ginny. The girl looked instantly relieved that it was Kitty at the door, pulling on a smile.

“Ron said you went off to visit Harry.” She said quietly, blushing slightly. “Is it true that he’s a Slytherin? Why aren’t you afraid to sit with the Slytherins?”

Kitty cast a sideways glance at Ron for a moment before directing her attention to Fred and George, “Just who do I blame for this nastiness about Slytherin? Haven’t I told you—“

“ _Slytherin’s aren’t evil_ , yeah, yeah, but,” Ron piped up, ignoring how his brothers were staying quiet for a reason. “You have to admit they’re all slimy gits who deserve a good jinx between their buttocks.”

Kitty stared at him heatedly, and the twins exchanged looks and started to snicker.

Ron managed to glare back at her defensively, “They actively try and hex Gryffindors, Kitty! I’m only warning my sister of the evils that could come from Slytherin! Especially since she has a crush on Potter!”

“RON!” Ginny cried out, going red.

“Do I have to remind you that Harry Potter helped my sister defeat Volde-“

“Stop saying his name!” Ron cried out before she finished.

“-mort, and he’s technically my brother as of summer holiday, and Draco Malfoy, he’s my best friend, and the only reason they hex us Gryffindors is because there’s foul smelling _twats_ running around going off and telling everyone how evil they are!”

George reached out to pull on Kitty’s arm to get her away from Ron as she advanced, “Calm down, calm down.”

“We get it, Kitty, you’re passionate about this thing.” Fred told her, “It won’t change anything, though. Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each other since the founding fathers. It’s in our blood.”

Kitty turned her direction towards her friends, “It doesn’t have to be that way.” She tried, “If we just try to be cordial to them, it could—“

“Not gonna happen.” They both chimed out. “It would hinder our sales if we started being conscious about house unity.” Fred added.

Hermione finally lifted her head from the book she was reading, “Preaching to a couple of seasoned pranksters doesn’t seem to work, Kitty, but I believe your words may have some kind of merit to them. If we just hold on to old traditions than we just judge people by what house they are in instead of getting to know them for who they are.”

“Exactly!” Kitty cried out exhaustively, “We should be trying to break old habits of our seniors instead of giving into what is expected of us.”

Ron looked at Hermione and Kitty, then at Ginny, who looked purely invested in their conversation. Fred and George however, were whispering something to each other that sounded like doubtful comments on Kitty’s views.

“I just think you’re bloody mental.” Ron said to his best friend.

Kitty glared at him, “I was ready to become a Slytherin when we first met, Ron. That means if I had become one then you wouldn’t have anything to do with me.”

“You’re different!” He cried out indignantly, “You were the first-ever Slytherin that was _nice_.” He stressed the word.

“He’s digging such a big hole.” Fred commented.

“She’s going to bury him in it.” George agreed.

“Ron, be honest with me.” Kitty got up again, grabbing the edge of the seat between his back and the wall and leaning down until they were nose to nose. “If I had become Slytherin, would you still be my friend?”

Ron swallowed thickly, glancing at his brothers and watching them run their thumbs across their throats mockingly. He had no way out of this.

“Not at first.” He began, gaping when she shoved herself back and standing up quickly to grab her wrist, “But something would have happened, and we would still be friends like we are now. Are we still friends now? Kitty? We’re friends, remember?”

Kitty was trembling slightly and only the twins could see how hurt she looked for just a split second, before she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She turned then and hugged him tight.

“Yes, we’re friends.” She murmured, reaching up to thunk his head with her fist. “I shouldn’t be blaming you, anyway. You’re just influenced by people who don’t know any better.” She looked back towards Fred and George.

Fred rolled his eyes while George awkwardly cleared his throat, clearly unsettled by her stare.

“You can’t really fix us, Kitty.” Fred told her.

“We’re lost causes.” George admitted, smiling reassuringly, “If it makes you feel any better, you can punish us for our sins.”

“Can’t promise you that we may not like it, however.” Fred winked at her.

Ginny outright gagged at the pass and Ron’s jaw dropped, and Hermione actually set her book down to stare at Fred. “Really?”

The only one who didn’t get that outright was Kitty herself, turning back to Hermione after she commented. “Really what?”

“You…didn’t just get that?” Ron questioned.

“Get what, exactly?” She asked him, looking at all three of them. Ron seemed terribly confused and Ginny couldn’t help but burst out laughing, and Hermione put her face in her hands.

“WHAT?” Kitty cried out.

Fred and George exchanged glances, like they knew that was going to happen.

* * *

  
  
  


It was their first time to be led to the carriages, away from where the first years were being ushered off to. It was supposed to be something uneventful, until Judith laid her eyes on what was pulling them.

Black, skeletal horses with leathery wings, their eyes looking completely soulless. It was disturbing and eerie, something she hadn’t seen before.

She watched it carefully, afraid to touch it, and wondering why everyone else was paying them no mind. As if they weren’t there.

“Judith?” Draco got off the carriage when he realized she was still at the front, “What are you looking at?”

“You…don’t see them?” She questioned, tearing her eyes away to look at her friend.

Draco looked around. “See what?”

Judith felt sick to her stomach, shaking her head after a moment of thought and following him back to the carriage, “Nothing, not a thing, they’re gone.” She lied.

* * *

  
  


_Tom?_

_“What do you need, Judith?”_

_I’m wondering if you know about a certain type of magical horse. When we came up to the carriages no one else could see them but me._

_“Were they black with wings like a bat?”_

_Skeletons with wings, possibly. Are they undead horses?_

_“Merlin, no. What you’ve seen was a species of creature called Threstrals. Only people who’ve seen death can see them.”_

_I suddenly don’t want to know that anymore._

_“Who did you see die, if I may ask? Forgive me if I’m being too personable.”_

_“Judith?”_

_My father._

_“You were gone for quite a while.”_

_I’m sorry, Tom. I…needed time to myself._

_“So, you’ve seen your father die. Which one?”_

_Daniel. I actually…saw him die twice._

_“Twice?”_

_Tom…I…I’m an unregistered Seer. My first vision was when I was four. I saw my father dying and I was with him when it happened. It was before I came to Britain, when I was living in America. It’s why I hate my grandparents. They had poisoned themselves to kill my father.”_

_“I see.”_

_“I should have guessed, the Bloodstone line was known to have Seers in every generation. I’ve done research on your family when I met Drusilla for the first time. Your bloodline has quite a history.”_

_“We don’t have to discuss it if you wish not to.”_

_I’m sorry, Tom. I’d…like that, a preferable change in the subject. I actually know very little about my family line._

_“You and your sister are an anomaly in your family line, actually. It was a dark history, full of dreadful traditions. Twins weren’t accepted in the Bloodstone line, in fact. There was only one Seer in each generation, so if twins were involved, the sibling without the Sight was killed when the true heir began to have visions. Sons never existed, for they were killed after birth.”_

_Why would they do that? That’s just horrible!_

_“They believed that the Seers possessed greater power and wished to keep the line as powerful as possible. That meant weeding out the impurities. That, however, isn’t the darkest part of their history.”_

_I hate to know what could have been worse than that. Nothing is more deplorable than murder, Tom._

_“To some, not to others, Judith. The darkest part of their history was during the first generation, a dark lord owned a Seer, as back then, Seers were property. She was just a young girl. He enjoyed experimenting, as he wished to make himself powerful. He experimented on his Seer for years, before forcing her to bare his children.”_

_“Judith?”_

Judith shoved the book under her pillow, before escaping into the common room, dry heaving in the first receptacle she could find. She couldn’t stop, expelling everything she ate at the welcoming feast until she ended up crying on the floor.

Her family line was based on dark magic and evil deeds, and it made her sick.

She didn’t know how long she stayed there, listening to the fire as the cold stone was the only thing that soothed her, but when she awoke again she realized someone was with her.

“Judith!” Harry shook her just as she came to, uncurling from her fetal position and staring up at the boy. “What happened? Theodore came to me and told me you were here since dawn.”

“Longer than that, Harry.” Judith breathed, her throat feeling dry. She was cold and her stomach was empty. “I…I slept here.”

Harry frowned, looking worried. “Why?”

She reached down blindly to feel for her glasses, finding them eventually and slipping them back on. “It’s…nothing, Harry. I just felt sick.”

“If you feel sick then I should take you to Madam Pomfrey.”

“No.” She said quickly, “I’m alright, I just…I’m okay.”

She wasn’t telling him something, and Harry knew it. It wasn’t like her, not after Christmas. It was like she was reverting back to her old self, closing herself off. He looked worried, thinking only one thing.

“Is it that Slytherin friend of yours?” He asked.

Judith winced, looking angry as she glared at him. She stood up slowly, refusing to say anything on the matter. “I’ll see you in the great hall.” She told him, returning to her dormitory.

* * *

  
  


Out of all the new first years, Colin Creevy was an interesting boy. Kitty enjoyed the wide-eyed astonishment of newly sorted muggle borns, how they reacted when they took their step into a world full of magic and wonder. It reminded her of when she first learned that she was also a witch with powers to do just about anything she put her mind to. To enter a world that was far different than your own, with fantastic wonders and joys to be found, it spoke beyond awe. Colin was the shining example of someone who was swept up into a world full of amazement with new eyes, a young boy who was star-struck by everything he was discovering for the first time.

Colin had a camera with him, a muggle camera that reminded her of her father’s old polaroid, but it was more professional, a relic that held a flash bulb. For a moment her thoughts wandered off to flash cubes, actually missing those, before bounding over to his seat in the common room and kneeling at the armrest, folding her arms on it. 

“The Argus C3 Matchmatic!” She said brightly, smiling at him.

Colin turned to her, staring at Kitty with shock, “How did you know?” He asked curiously.

Kitty’s smile turned into a grin, “I prided myself to be a collector of muggle items and I’ve seen it in catalogues.”

He looked thoughtful at that, “You mean magical people collect muggle things?”

“Well, that and my dad was a muggle, I have a few boxes of his stuff. My favorite thing is his old pair of binoculars. Not everyone collects muggle things, but I have a friend whose father owns a Ford Angela.”

“My father’s a muggle too, he’s a milk-man.” He held up the camera, “He gave this to me when he found out I was a wizard, it’s my grandad’s. He wants me to take a lot of pictures and send them to him.”

She giggled at that, “Do you want to know a secret about taking a perfect photo?” She asked him.

He nodded eagerly.

She pointed at the camera, “There’s a special potion made just for photos, and if you develop your film in them, they begin to move.” She told him as if it was an actual secret, “My other dad’s a Potions master, he taught me that bit.”

The news seemed to excite the boy, his eyes widening as he looked at his camera. “So my dad can have magical photos?”

Kitty nodded, watching the excitement bursting from his features. “My name is Kitty, by the way.” She told him.

“I’m Colin Creevy!” He reached for her hand to shake it. “Thank you for the secret! I’m going to get some pictures around the school!” He got up quickly to run off, almost bouncing in his shoes.

Kitty watched him leave, grinning.

“That was pretty nice of you, Kitty.” Hermione had said from the doorway towards the girl’s dorm, hugging a book to her chest. _Voyages with Vampires_.

Kitty stood back up, looking over towards her friend. “He’s cute, actually. He’s so excited over something entirely new, it makes you realize how fantastic life is. You were the same way, you know.” She said softly.

Hermione went pink at the words, glancing away slightly. “Your idea is very romantic.” She commented.

“I try to see the good in things, Hermione. Every day can be exciting if you look in the right place. My mum taught me that.”

“I’d like to meet your mum someday, her outlook on life is idealistic.” She said honestly, “If you became a Slytherin last year I believe you could have done some good.”

Kitty fixed a smile, “Just because I’m in Gryffindor doesn’t mean I can’t do any good from here. I have a plan for this year.”

Hermione stepped towards a chair, looking at her curiously. “What plan would that be?”

“To bring about unity between the houses.”

Hermione seemed to breathe the wrong way, ending up coughing until she could breathe right again. She sat down quickly. “That’s…quite a task, Kitty.”

“What’s quite a task?” Ron asked, coming into the room. Seamus and Dean were with him.

“I reckon I know what it is.” Seamus piped up, “She’s gonna win us the Quidditch Cup.”

“Trying out for Quidditch are ya?” Dean questioned, “We’ve seen you fly in class, you’re perfect!”

Kitty giggled, shaking her head. “Actually, I was talking about bringing together Slytherin and Gryffindor, making peace between us.”

All three boys went quiet at that, and Seamus quirked a brow her way.

“Are you mad?” Dean cried out.

“You’ll get yourself killed!” Seamus added.

Ron slid his hands over his face, “Not this again…”

“What’s everyone shouting about?” Down came more Gryffindors, Lee, Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie.

“Kitty’s being suicidal!” Dean explained to them.

Fred and George looked at each other, already knowing what he meant.

The commotion grew as others entered the common room and suddenly a debate began about if house unity was something that could actually happen or not. Not many agreed with Kitty’s outlook, and Kitty herself couldn’t get a word in to defend herself. When the majority of the Gryffindors left the room Kitty was left with Hermione and the twins, slumped over the couch and cradling her head in her hands.

“It’s something so simple.” She said weakly.

“We should have warned you.” Fred told her, “Not everyone thinks the same way, Kitty.”

“In our years at Hogwarts, you’re the only one who even thought about doing something so wild.” George added.

Hermione hadn’t left her seat, watching Kitty carefully. “Well, I think it can work.” She said.

Kitty lifted her head in Hermione’s direction.

“In small doses.” Hermione clarified, “Little things, here and there, being nice can go a long way. If you try to do too much all at once, you’ll burn yourself out.”

George thought about it, “Frizzy has a point, you know.”

Hermione’s eyes snapped towards George, “Frizzy?”

The boy shrugged it off, “What I mean is, if you try too hard you’re going to end up beaten.”

“We’ve seen you sad, and we don’t like it.” Fred agreed.

Kitty didn’t really answer, standing up and offering them a small smile. “Let’s get to breakfast, yeah?”

The subject seemed to drop after that.

* * *

  
  


Lockhart’s books were never opened, because outside of her own troubles, Judith was raging a silent protest on the new Defense professor. She refused to read not a one, as she believed nothing informative could be learned from a pompous pretty man that cared about his face more than anything else.

Her schedule was mocking her as she read it, noting that their first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was ready for a war, and she wouldn’t be afraid to bare down if she needed to.

Harry gave her quick worried glances now and then, but she ignored them. “I’m not going to let him beat me.” She said in the courtyard. “I refuse to let a no-talent hack beat me.”

Draco looked amused at her passion against Lockhart. “Please promise me a show, Judith. I really want to watch something great.” He was reading _Holidays With Hags_. “So far I didn’t read anything the slightest bit interesting. He’s mostly prattling on about himself.”

Harry put down _Year With A Yeti_. “This is complete shite.” He said honestly.

“I’ve tried to burn my books.” Judith continued, looking at her friends. “I’ve tried, I threw them in the fireplace, but they’re all spelled with an anti-flammable charm.”

The revelation made Draco laugh. “He must have anticipated that from at least some readers.”

“Honestly I think I’m glad I never paid for my set, it’d be a waste of money.” Harry was attempting to write in the margins with a quill, only to watch what he wrote down erase itself. “He spelled it so we can’t write inside the pages!”

Judith reached for Draco’s book and took out her wand, “ _Aguamenti_.” She whispered, and water flowed out of her wand and onto the book pages, but the water only rolled off in large rivulets, never staining the paper. “That arse!”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh again. “I can’t believe this.” He mused.

Harry looked at his own book and took a page, tearing it from the spine. “Hey, I think I got it.” He held up the sheet of paper for them to see. Until the sheet of paper shot out of his hand and sealed itself back into place.

Draco couldn’t even talk anymore, tearing up between his laughter.

“What was Dumbledore even thinking?” Judith groaned out, finally standing. “Let’s face this head-on, you two. I believe this will be our longest year.”

Harry got up and helped Draco to his feet, the other boy easing into silent bouts of snickers as he gathered his book.

They ran into Kitty and Hermione towards the door, getting their picture taken by Colin Creevy. Kitty caught sight of Harry and brightened, waiting for the flash to set off before making her way towards them. Hermione had already hurried inside. “This class is going to be a trip, isn’t it?” She questioned him. “Those books were bloody expensive, Harry. You’re so lucky to get yours for free!”

Colin whirled around at the name, his eyes directed at Harry’s face as he stilled. “H-Harry Potter?” He questioned. “Kitty, you know Harry Potter?”

“Here we go _again_.” Draco groaned.

“But—“ Colin glanced down at Harry’s robes, “You’re a Slytherin!”

“It doesn’t matter, Colin. Harry’s house doesn’t matter with me, neither for Draco as well.” She gestured to the blonde, then to Judith, “That’s my twin, Judith.”

Colin had mixed feelings about discovering that the famed Harry Potter was a Slytherin, and discovering that his Gryffindor schoolmate was friends with Slytherins. “You’re brave, Kitty.” He said amazedly, almost star-struck. “I heard all about Slytherins, and their scary head of house!”

Kitty smiled, “That’s my dad, actually.”

“Our surname is Snape.” Judith informed him, smirking when she effectively stunned the boy into shock.

Colin stared at Kitty with wide eyes, having trouble speaking and trying to form a sentence. Suddenly he looked away, red in the face. “I gotta go.” He said quickly, running off down the hall.

Draco snorted in amusement at Kitty’s reaction, and Judith rolled her eyes before heading into the classroom.

“That was weird.” Harry commented, snapping Kitty out of her daze and leading her inside.

When the entire classroom was seated the chatter didn’t stop, only dropping into small whispers when their Defense professor stepped in wearing flourishing turquoise robes. He cleared his throat to gain their attention, smiling when all eyes were on him. He made his way to the front, finding Neville reading his copy of _Travels with Trolls_ and plucking it out of the boy’s hand, showing everyone the cover of his winking, grinning face with his brilliant white teeth. “Me.” He began. “Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly’s Most-Charming-Smile Award — but I don’t talk about that. I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!”

Judith rolled her eyes, cradling her chin with her hand. Across from her, Hermione had swooned, making the bespectacled girl cringe.

No one laughed at his joke.

“I see that everyone has bought a complete set of my books!”

“Not willingly.” Judith muttered, making everyone who heard it break out into giggles.

Lockhart paused at the comment but promptly ignored it, resuming. “I thought we’d start this off with a little quiz. To see how far you’ve been reading them, that’s all.” He proceeded to hand out the papers to all of his students. “You have thirty minutes, everyone. Start—now!”

Harry looked down at his test, reading it. Beside him, Judith was practically scratching marks into the desk.

  1. _What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color?_
  2. _What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret ambition?_
  3. _What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement to date?_



On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

  1. _When is Gilderoy Lockhart’s birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_



Draco was actively holding onto Judith’s shoulder to keep her from making an outburst, looking at her wearily. “You’ll lose us points.” He whispered.

“I want to throttle him.” Judith hissed out.

“Not now, Judith. He’s still our professor!” He replied.

“No talking during the quiz, please.” Lockhart spoke up, looking directly at Judith and Draco, “We don’t wish to cheat now, do we?” He smiled.

Judith wished to blast his teeth away.

A half-hour later, Lockhart collected the papers, clicking his tongue as he looked through them. “Tut tut, — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_ . And a few of you need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples — though I wouldn’t say no to a large bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhisky!”

He stopped suddenly at a certain quiz, one written by Judith Snape. He skimmed all the answers.

  1. _You’re a fraud._
  2. _You’re a pompous arse._
  3. _You have no merit._
  4. _You are an idiot._



For every question, there was a unique statement, all the way down to the last.

  1. _You are a disgusting excuse for a wizard and you did not deserve that Order of Merlin._



Lockhart silently pocketed the quiz into his robes without a comment, moving on to the next one. “However, one student has exceeded everyone in this quiz, answering everything perfectly!” He grinned at that, “Now, where is Hermione Granger?”

Hermione almost hit Judith in the face with how fast she threw her arm up. 

“Excellent! Your reward is ten points for Gryffindor.” He told her winningly, moving to set the papers down. “Now, onto business.” He reached behind his desk and pulled up a cage, setting it onto the desk.

“Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm.”

Kitty and Ron exchanged looks, suddenly curious and leaning forward. Even Harry was curious, the warning gripping almost everyone's attention.

Lockhart enjoyed the suspense, gripping the cover on the cage and whipping it away with a flourish. “Freshly caught Cornish pixies.”

The first one to laugh out loud was Seamus, a laugh that didn’t sound like it was filled with terror.

Lockhart looked up, “Yes?” He smiled dazzlingly.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Seamus said between laughs, “Those aren’t even that big!”

“You shouldn’t be fooled at their size, even the smallest of creatures can have the most horrible bite to them.” Lockhart said seriously.

The pixies were a sight, bright blue and wracking themselves inside the cage, eager to get out. They were at least eight inches long, but they looked wild and just yearning to be released.

“Let’s see how well you can defend yourselves!” He said then, opening the cage door right away.

It was pure and utter chaos in the classroom as the pixies were released, attacking anyone they could find. Neville was caught by the ears and some smashed through the windows, sending shattering glass everywhere. Nothing was safe from their rampage, not the books or the ink bottles, papers, book bags, you name it. Half the students found shelter under their desks, but only two were out among the chaos.

“This has to stop!” Kitty cried out, smacking one that was yanking on her braid. She leapt up on the desk and whipped out her wand. “ _Impusa_!” Kitty cried out, a white shot of light escaping her wand and hitting directly into a pixie, the white light branching off to hit others in its path.

Judith was ducking and dodging every pixie that came for her, smacking one that attempted to pull on her glasses. She looked directly at Kitty as she uttered her spell and cursed, spotting a few of them coming near Kitty’s backside.

“Damnit.” Judith growled, heading for Kitty and extending her wand. “ _Congelo_!” Judith whipped her wand towards the pixies advancing on her sister, the blue beam exploding from her wand and encasing every pixie in a crystal of ice. She repeated the process with the ones that didn’t fall from the electric pulse spell, using a wordless spell to make the ice crystals hover in their place instead of falling only to shatter.

Lockhart was behind his desk, staring at the two girls with wide eyes as they took care of the frenzy of pixies, hurrying out to join them as he spotted an opportunity, “Wonderful! What a wonderful show! With seventh-year spells I might add! You two are quite the talent!”

“We wouldn’t have to do this if _you_ didn’t release them!” Judith said sternly, glaring at him.

“But I’m glad I did!” Lockhart said, holding up a finger, “It gave me the chance to witness true talent! You two are quite the team! Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for the effort in taking on my challenge!” He addressed the students re-emerging from under their desks, “You all should learn a thing or two on how to think on your feet. Be inspired by…uh…” He looked at Kitty and Judith, “Who are you?”

“Judith Snape.” She spat out venomously.

“Kitty Snape, sir.” Kitty saluted him with a smile.

“The Snape sisters!” Lockhart exclaimed as if he never asked, grinning once the bell rang, “I daresay this has been a great test of courage, you all may go!” He told them.

Judith hurried out of there as fast as possible, angrier than ever.

“That was brilliant!” Ron said as Kitty hopped down from the table. “You just acted on it and shocked the lot of them!”

Hermione batted a fallen pixie off her book bag, “This was an excellent hands-on experience.” She said proudly.

“ _Hands-on_?” Harry stared at Hermione.

“He almost wrecked everything!” Draco cried out when they entered the corridor.

“If Kitty and Judith didn’t act right away, it could have been worse!” Hermione said defensively, “This was a perfect lesson! He’s done amazing things, if you just read his books—“

“That’s implying that what he says is true.” Ron interrupted her.

“Aren’t you worried?” Harry questioned Kitty, “You’ve used seventh-year spells in front of Lockhart.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Kitty asked.

“You and Judith had just made yourselves interesting to him.” Draco told her. “Remember what he did with Harry. You’ll be finding yourselves in his next book, _Dinner with Disaster_ or some trite like that.”

“He’s harmless, Draco. Just a showboat that doesn’t really do much of anything.” She reassured him.

“Quirrell was harmless too.” Draco reminded her.

Ron stared at Kitty with a sudden worry of dread. “Malfoy’s got a point, Kitty.”

“I’m not worried.” Hermione said defensively, “The same thing can’t happen twice in a row. Lockhart is a celebrity, not a dark lord!”

“I hope you’re right, Granger.” Harry sighed.

* * *

  
  


_If I murder my Defense teacher, how can I get rid of the body?_

_“I thought you said that murder was a deplorable act.”_

_I’m making a righteous exception to the rule, Tom. The professor we have this year is nothing but a charlatan in fancy robes. I believe murdering him might do the world some good._

_“Explain your reasoning.”_

_He released Cornish Pixies on the lot of us. They went about destroying everything they could find and I was forced to help my sister contain them all. Then the fraud decides to act as if his misdeed was a challenge for everyone and puts us in the spotlight._

_“The wizard sounds like a complete idiot.”_

_It would be a mercy killing, Tom._

_“I believe you might have a point, Judith. Although killing is such a hassle, you need to make so many convoluted steps. You need to first make sure there are no witnesses, corner the victim into a secluded area. After that you need to kill them swiftly so they don’t make a sound and then there’s that trouble in making sure all signs don’t point to you as the murderer.”_

_That’s a very detailed description._

_“I enjoyed reading mystery novels in my spare time. Agatha Christie is quite informative.”_

_I truly have met you in the wrong timeline, Tom. I believe we could have been quite the pair._

_“That can be rectified, actually. We could meet face to face if you so desired.”_

_Don’t give me false hopes Tom Riddle._

_“I’m not lying, Judith Snape. All you have to do is donate some of your magic to me, it will give me a body and a voice. The body wouldn’t be wholly solid, however. You’d see me as a ghost.”_

_Technically, that’s what you are. You’re a ghost trapped inside a book._

_“Ghosts have the ability to move freely, I am only trapped. You’re powerful enough to allow me freedom, Judith.”_

_Give me some time to think about it. I’ll write to you when I’ve made a decision._

_“A decision such as this is very important to make, I await your reply.”_

* * *

  
  


It was morning when Kitty ran into the second year boy’s dormitory, fully dressed in her jeans and jumper and launching herself into Ron’s four-poster bed. The boy didn’t expect this at all, actually yelling out as he was shaken out of the fantastic dream that he was having. His eyes snapped open instantly, wide awake in two seconds as Kitty was sitting on his legs, “K-Kitty-What’s happening? Is something wrong? Is the castle on fire?” He ended up yelling the last part, stirring the other boys who resided in that room.

“Today’s the day, Ron!” Kitty cried out happily, grinning from ear to ear. “Today’s finally the day and I want you to join me!”

“Bloody hell, pipe down!” Dean called out from his bed, “It’s eight in the morning on a Saturday, Snape!”

Kitty ignored him, shaking Ron just a bit more. “We have to get ready.”

“Ready for what?” Ron groaned, having given up on struggling underneath her.

“Quidditch practice!” She said jovially, finally bouncing off the bed. “You’re going to try out, are you?”

The blood rushed from his face at the question, “Me?” He choked out, “Why me?”

“Because back home you’re a great keeper and you need to start now if you want to be part of the Chudley Cannons.” She told him seriously.

“That’s home!” His voice broke, “I’m only good at home, this is different! And being professional is just a dream!” He said honestly, “It doesn’t mean I’m actually skilled enough to do it!”

“If you’re going to talk do it outside!” Seamus grabbed his pillow to toss it at them.

The only one who wasn’t complaining was Neville, who was a deep sleeper. He was still snoring, drooling on the pillow and mumbling something about mandrakes.

Kitty rolled her eyes and kicked the pillow back towards the other boy, pointing at Ron. “I’ll meet you in the great hall.” She told him before rushing out.

Ron groaned and rolled over, ducking his head under the pillow.

* * *

  
  


By the time he finally got dressed and headed down to meet with Kitty it was half-past nine. Hermione was sitting in his spot next to her, and to her left was Lee Jordan. They were in a deep discussion about the professional Quidditch standings of this year, joined every few seconds by his twin brothers while Hermione seemed to just be annoyed by the entire conversation while trying to read _Year with a Yeti_.

Ron sat across from Kitty, reaching for some eggs from the center of the table. “What did I miss?”

“You’re going to miss out on your future if you don’t take my advice.” Kitty told him after swallowing some bacon. “I really want you to try out for Quidditch with me, Ron. We could be a team.”

“I thought _we_ were a team.” George questioned her, frowning. “Are you cheating on us with Ronnikins now?”

“She’s a fickle bird, that Kitty Snape. Soon she’ll be after Percy’s heart.” Fred said jokingly.

Kitty ignored the twins’ comments, “I’m being serious. This can be a golden opportunity for the both of us.”

“You’re not going to let up on this are you?” Ron asked her, already feeling exhausted from the conversation. “I don’t even have a broom, Kitty.”

Kitty chewed on some sausage as she thought about it. “You can use mine for practice, and I’ll mail-order you one myself.”

Hermione’s head shot up at the statement, “You can’t just buy Ronald a broom, they’re super-expensive!”

She shrugged at that, “I have enough, why not?”

Ron’s ears went red, “I don’t want you buying me something that bloody costs more than what my brother’s have combined. That’s just too much, and you know it.”

Fred nodded, “He’s right, Kitty.”

“We Weasleys have pride, Kitty, we don’t take kindly to charity.” George agreed.

“Its not charity,” Kitty explained, “It’s me buying my dearest friend a present so he can achieve his dream. I’m not trying to insult you.”

“I don’t want it.” Ron told her, “Either way you put it, I’ll feel indebted to you. Don’t even think about pawning it off as a Christmas present, either!”

Lee shook his head, “I don’t know, this sounds like a one-time deal too good to pass up.”

Kitty sighed, “I just want to help you, Ron. I want us to be up there together and winning the Quidditch Cup.”

“Her heart’s in the right place.” Lee said, looking at the twins and grinning. “I have an idea, actually. I have a Cleansweep under my bed, what if I loaned it out?”

“Actually…” Fred thought about it, “I believe that might work.”

“Just until Ron can get his own.” Lee added, “I’m not actually using it, being an announcer.”

Kitty seemed to brighten at that, grabbing Lee’s shoulders and shaking him lightly, “Lee Jordan you’re brilliant!” She hugged him with a giggle before pushing back so she could get away from the table. “I’m going to practice! Ron meet me at the pitch!” She ran off happier than they seen her.

Ron watched Kitty leave, feeling slightly queasy. He slowly looked over to Lee and his brothers, “I guess it’s happening, innit?” He didn’t have the heart to tell her he didn’t want to do it, and just the thought of trying out made him feel faint.

Hermione could see how pale his face was, “It’s not going to kill you to try!” She reprimanded.

“I reckon we might be in the front row for an amazing show, Forge.” Fred said aloud, “Our brother, Ron Weasley, up there giving his all.”

“If he makes it through tryouts I’ll just eat my shoe, Gred.”

Ron dropped his head onto the table.

* * *

  
  


The second years weren’t the only one at tryouts, it seemed. Kitty, Ron and Hermione could see the flash of a camera, as Colin Creevy was taking photos of the team that was already flying around.

“Oh no.” Ron stared at the camera, dreading that his tryouts were going to become forever captured onto film. He gripped Lee’s broom, trying to fight the oncoming weakness in his legs.

Kitty smiled, “Colin!” She called out, holding up her free hand to wave at the boy.

The first year darted his head towards the voice, instantly going pink at the sight of Kitty. He lowered his camera and ran over to her instantly. “Kitty! Was it true that you used a seventh year spell to subdue a hoard of venomous acromantulas?”

Hermione’s expression went blank, looking over at Kitty as the girl laughed. Kitty couldn’t fight off the smile on her face, shaking her head. “No, not exactly. They were a swarm of Cornish pixies and my sister helped me.” She clarified.

Colin still looked star-struck, raising his camera slightly, “Are you trying out for Quidditch?” He asked dreamily.

“Yep!” She hooked her arm around Ron’s shoulders, “Me and Ron. I’m trying for beater, and Ron’s gonna be a keeper!”

Ron hid his face from the camera lens before it flashed, feeling worse now. “No photos, please.” He groaned.

Kitty smiled reassuringly at Ron, taking his hand with her free one and taking him towards the pitch. The twins were already there, talking to Oliver Wood in their uniforms, surrounded by Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson.

Kitty kept a good grip on her broom, skipping up to the table while Ron watched Hermione and Colin sit at the sidelines. He wished he was sitting there with them.

“Kitty Snape reporting for duty!” She said eagerly, smiling at the captain.

Oliver Wood raised his head from the clipboard he was holding, “Snape, huh? You’re the one who wants to try for beater?” When Kitty nodded, he looked towards Fred and George, “The twins told me about you, Snape, but I’m afraid we’re not looking for beaters at this time.”

Kitty’s face fell, “What?”

Oliver nodded, “What we’re in need for is a Seeker, that’s our top priority. We’ve been on a losing streak ever since Charlie Weasley left Hogwarts, and I’m looking for someone who’s fast with a great pair of eyes.”

“Kitty’s fast, Wood.” Fred told him.

“She takes loads of risks, doesn’t hesitate to surprise.” George added. It was clear they were trying to convince their captain.

Kitty didn’t really understand, as she was never trying to become a seeker in the first place. She was small, yes, but she had a dangerous arm for beating bludgers. Never in her life did she ever consider any other position. “Huh?”

Oliver looked her over, “How good are your eyes, Snape?”

The girl glanced around, “Uh, pretty good, I mean, I can spot a blackbird flying at a fair distance—there!” She pointed them to a bird that caught her attention, “On the Ravenclaw banner, a crossbill.” She told them.

Everyone looked towards the banner and watched as the small bird took off and flew away.

“Wicked.” Angelina broke out into a grin.

“That’s about right.” Fred said praisingly.

“Kitty’s got an eye for birds.” George explained to their captain.

Oliver looked intrigued at the opportunity to catch himself a great seeker, but he needed to test her out. He knelt down to grab the snitch from his trunk, holding it up to her between his fingers. “Can you spot this bird?” He questioned.

Kitty watched the snitch flutter in his grasp, noting now small it was. She reached out to touch it, but Oliver released it and the snitch darted away quickly. “You’ll need to be fast to catch it, Snape, it’s a finicky little thing, and it won’t stop for anyone.”

Kitty looked towards where the snitch had flew off to. “I don’t know…” She said hesitantly.

“Give it a shot, Kitty.” Fred said.

“What do you have to lose?” George asked her.

They were right, and she really wanted to be on the Quidditch team. If she couldn’t be a beater then…

Kitty raised up her broom. “Never hurts to try, right?”

Ron watched Kitty mount her broom and take off right then and there, the girl flying towards the center of the pitch.

Oliver looked towards Fred and George, “Do I make it difficult?” He questioned.

“She wouldn’t have it any other way, Wood.” George replied, returning to watch her along with his brother.

Oliver nodded to himself, grabbing the trunk to lead it out into the pitch and opening the box, quickly releasing the bludgers from their restraints and darting away when they flew off.

Colin was wide-eyed, watching Kitty fly overhead, his eye on the viewfinder and keeping track of the girl.

Ron managed to make his way back to Hermione, sitting down next to her. “She’s got to find it.” He told her.

“She will.” Hermione replied, immediately pointing Ron upwards as Kitty outright swooped in for a dive, a golden glint shining from the bottom, “She sees it!”

“She’s going down!” Ron was on the edge of his seat, startled by the snap of the flash as Colin caught a good shot. 

“She’s too low!” Hermione cried, “She’s going to crash—“

Kitty was almost an arms width away from the grass when the snitch sharply turned, and Kitty quickly turned with it, making a sharp turn just before she hit the ground and following the snitch into a different direction. She was focused on the golden color of the snitch and its fluttering wings, turning when it did and leaning down on her broom to pick up momentum. 

“She’s so close!” Katie grabbed Angelina’s shoulder.

“There she goes!” Alicia pointed at Kitty’s outstretched arm.

She reached out as far as she could, her fingers brushing against the gold until she felt herself gasping onto the small bauble, her eyes going wide when she did. A bludger was hurdling itself, causing Kitty to flip around right as it shot straight for her head, the girl missing the bludger entirely as she hung upside down. A grin formed on her face and she began to laugh hysterically, spinning herself around upright as she curved away from the stands and leaned up to slow herself down, raising the snitch in her hand.

Colin cheered, his camera flashing multiple times as the twins fell into loud whoops, launching themselves on their captain and pulling him into a dance.

“We’re going to win the Quidditch Cup!” Fred shouted.

“I believe you might be right!” Oliver couldn’t help but grin.

Kitty kept the snitch close to herself as she dismounted and broke out into a run, aiming for George and launching herself into his arms, the other boy spinning her around and laughing.

“I actually did it!” She laughed, “I can’t believe I did that!”

“We knew you had it in ya, girlie.” George hugged her close to him and put her in a loving headlock, giving her a noogie.

She laughed with the twins, all three of them unaware of the mousy first year watching all of them with awe. When a flash went off it stopped their play and the twins looked over to Colin curiously.

“That was brilliant, Kitty! You’re going to be a Seeker!” He smiled brightly. “I’ve never seen someone fly so fast!”

Kitty giggled, breaking herself away from Fred and stepping over to Colin. “I hope to see what shots you were able to get.” She winked playfully.

Colin seemed to go red just then, suddenly nervous again. “Y-yes!”

“Kitty?” Fred joined her right side as George joined her left.

“Who’s your friend?” George asked, resting his arm on her shoulder.

Kitty’s eyes widened, “Oh!” She looked towards her two friends, “Colin Creevy, these are my friends, Fred and George Weasley!”

“Friends?” Fred looked at her offendedly, “We’re just friends?”

“Your words hurt, Kitty. We’re more than just friends.” George joined in, frowning.

“What are you talking about?” Kitty glanced towards them, honestly confused.

“We like to think that we’re beyond just friends, Kitty.” George told her.

“For instance, we’re _boys_ , and we’re _friends_ . We’re not just _friends_ , we’re also _boys_.”

“Yes, we’re _boys_ first and foremost, and _friends_ right after.” George grinned after Fred.

Ron slapped his hand over his face, “They’re flirting with her now?” He groaned.

Hermione pointed him to Kitty, “Look at her, Ronald. She doesn’t understand.”

“How can she not understand?” Ron questioned, “They’re practically holding a sign over her head.”

Hermione shrugged, “It’s Kitty, what do you expect?"

“So we’d prefer it if you introduce us correctly, Kitty.” Fred insisted.

“Boys.” Angelina stepped towards them, and they instantly looked at her. She shook her head, “The girl’s too young for that.” She chided.

Fred proceeded to cover Kitty’s ears, making her laugh in the process as he stared at his teammate, “Pay close attention, Angelina.”

George smirked knowingly, “She’s far from making a connection. Let us have some fun.”

Katie chuckled behind her hand, earning her a look from Alicia. “What?” She questioned, “I think it’s cute.”

Kitty slipped free from the twins almost immediately, shoving Fred lightly. “Keeping secrets as always.” She teased.

“They’re not really secret.” Fred replied.

Colin took a step back, almost understanding the situation but at the same time not. He went back towards Hermione and Ron, “Was something going on between them?” He asked curiously.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at the first year, she didn’t really know how to answer him.

Ron ended up skirting the tryouts entirely because of Kitty, their time ending before he could actually try out.

He gave Lee back his broom with a grateful smile.

* * *

Slytherin tryouts were held after the Ravenclaw tryouts, and both Harry and Draco were prepared for anything.

Judith had went with them, but it was clear to Harry that she was distracted. Her attention wasn’t really on the tryouts at all, but she seemed to be thinking too hard about something, and Harry knew he couldn’t get anything out of her.

She was still there, however, so it at least counted for something.

Marcus Flint’s attention was solely on Harry Potter, something that Draco didn’t enjoy. He was the better seeker, having practiced for the position long before Harry even picked up a broom. Though he wasn’t angry at Harry for the favoritism, because he knew that Harry didn’t like it or wanted it to begin with.

“Remember who’s also here, Flint.” Draco commented.

Marcus raised a brow in his direction, “I can see you good and clear, Malfoy. Remember who’s captain of this team.” He knelt down to get the snitch from the trunk, “Both of you want to be Seeker, yeah? Well, we’re going to have to see who’s the better pick. The first one to catch the snitch will be star seeker.” He let the bauble fly away, gesturing towards the pitch. “Go ahead, impress me.”

The rest of the team snickered, and Draco bit down some choice words before mounting his broom. Harry followed shortly after, both of them beginning their trial.

“Draco!” A girlish giggle seemed to catch the attention of Adrian Pucey. He followed the voice up to the stands, narrowing his eyes at the Gryffindor who was leaning over the edge. He recognized her immediately, Gryffindor’s newest seeker.

“We have a spy in our midst.” Adrian grunted out, pointing up towards the stands, “Snape.”

Graham Montague snarled, turning instantly towards Judith. “Oi! Snape! Glasses!”

Judith looked over as Graham was storming towards her, narrowing her eyes slightly. “What do you want?” She questioned.

The beater pointed towards Kitty, “I want you to get that Gryffindor sister of yours away from the pitch!” He shouted.

Judith addressed him calmly, glancing at Kitty. “She’s here to support Draco.” She explained to him.

He didn’t enjoy that explanation, glaring at her. “You ain’t going to do anything?”

“Perhaps I can draw you a picture, since you have trouble understanding _words_.” Judith snapped.

The boy stepped closer to her, narrowing his eyes, “Do I have to go to our head of house? He won’t allow for any of this.” He warned.

Judith broke out into a small laugh, “That’s her father as well, you utter fool.”

Graham couldn’t even reply to that, skulking back towards his teammates as they laughed in his face.

Kitty erupted into applause when Harry caught the snitch, waving urgently to Draco, “We’ll get it next time!” She called out to him.

Draco watched Kitty, flying up towards her instead of heading down with Harry. “Isn’t this against the rules?” He questioned, dismounting once he got into the stands.

“What? I'm seeing my friends try out. There’s nothing wrong with any of that.” She told him, sounding quite reasonable.

The blonde laughed at her words, “You’re considered a spy, Kitty. Now that you’re seeker.” He moved to sit down, patting the seat next to him. “Tell me how that went.”

Kitty grinned, sitting next to him. “It was brilliant, I almost got smashed in the head by a bludger but I got out quick. All I had to do was tell myself, the snitch is just a tiny bird. I can see a bird for miles!” She said excitedly. “I didn’t even know I could do it, really. Fred and George convinced me I could.”

Draco winced at the mention of their names, quickly looking away. “They did, did they?”

She nodded, “Yeah, and they know I like to take risks, so I just decided to give it a try. Trying never really hurts, and it’s better than not even doing anything.”

Draco thought about that, “You always try hard at everything you do, Kitty.” He told her.

“Just because it’s not worth doing nothing, and if you just do your best, the outcome can—“

Silence filled the space between them quickly when Draco kissed her. Kitty was perfectly stunned and had lost all train of thought, only feeling his lips on hers before he leaned back to his spot. Her nails began to tap nervously on the wood she sat on, the girl desperately trying to kick start her brain back into gear. Draco was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction.

He finally did it, he finally got to do what he wanted for countless years. Perhaps it would be the turning point he needed, and she would begin to realize how much she meant to him.

Kitty got up to her feet suddenly, “I need to finish my Transfiguration essay, it’s due on Monday. I’ll see you later, yeah?” She didn’t wait for him to speak before she ran down the stairs as fast as possible.

Draco watched her go, hurt by her reaction. He quickly regretted what he did, hating himself for pushing. He ran his hands over his face, groaning.

She was wrong, it did hurt to try.

* * *

  
  


The kiss had inadvertently worked against him, and Kitty had began to avoid Draco as much as possible because of it, otherwise she was stiff and ridged and babbling on about nothing to fill the silence. Hermione felt bad for Draco, she really did, as Kitty had been flabbergasted by a simple act of affection. Heaven forbid that the Twins found out, she thought horribly. They would be in the dungeons in a short second to hex him to bits.

Hermione was doing her best to help Kitty, applying the buddy system every time they went to classes with the Slytherins. She couldn’t leave the girl alone with the blonde, because as Draco tried desperately to give Kitty a proper apology, the more awkward it became.

When it wasn’t Kitty, however, it was Judith, and her disgusting mistreatment of Professor Lockhart. The Slytherin practically raged war onto the brilliant wizard, not wasting any moment to apply a vague insult or a stern lecture that was reminiscent of her father, and the man did nothing about it because she was his star pupil. Her and Kitty, ever since they took down those pixies, became Lockhart’s new protégées.

Judith didn’t like it one bit. Mostly because now that Lockhart knew what she could do, Judith Snape could do no wrong.

The Defense class, however, was beginning to become less about Defense and more about Lockhart and his books. After the Cornish pixie incident, he took to reading passages from his books and sometimes reenacting the more dramatic bits.

Kitty brought it upon herself to actually put some sort of learning lesson into the class, after the last week when Harry was forced to help Lockhart reenact select scenes from his books.

“Professor.” Kitty raised her hand as he was reading an excerpt from _Wanderings with Werewolves_. “I would enjoy learning how to duel, perhaps you know a great deal of that, as you are such a wonderful duelist.”

She knew just how to play him like a fiddle.

Lockhart shut his book, kicking off from his desk, “I would love to teach my favorite student the core basics of dueling. Although, it takes two to duel, Miss Snape. Come, step up to the front and I’ll call on a proper student that can compliment you perfectly.”

Kitty got up, turning to the class and giving everyone a sly smile as her question had gotten him off the topic of himself, half the class applauded her efforts, aside from select Slytherins that knew she loved to boast about herself. She skipped up front and took her wand out from the crook of her braid, twirling it in her fingers.

“Who would like to learn how to duel with Miss Snape?” Lockhart asked the class, roaming his eyes through those who were hesitant to raise their hand.

Ron and Hermione kept their hands down for obvious reasons, as well as Draco and Harry. The other students who didn’t know her magical abilities exchanged hesitant glances, whispering amongst each other. Judith was left sitting there, glaring hard at Lockhart.

“No one?” He questioned, frowning for a mere second before he saved himself with a dazzling smile. “Then I shall duel Miss Snape myself!” He turned to Kitty, “I promise to go easy on you, my dear.” He winked.

Judith grinned slowly, and Hermione noticed it, looking straight at Kitty and seeing her own sinister smile. Her eyes went wide before narrowing them in Judith’s direction, “ _No_.” She hissed.

“Quiet, Granger.” Judith whispered, “My sister is about to demonstrate real skill.”

Harry couldn’t hold back the small chuckle that escaped him, and even Draco leaned forward to watch.

“The first rule of dueling,” Lockhart told everyone, “is that you bow to your opponent. It’s a sign of respect, and a tradition before duels.” He bowed towards Kitty.

Kitty did a curtsey, eliciting some laughter.

“The second part of dueling is that you must hold the wand a certain way, as shown.” He raised his own wand, holding it straight forward and getting into position. Kitty copied the stance, although not as Lockhart did with the added flourishes. “You also must flourish your wand as you attack.”

“Like this, _Expelliarmus_!" Kitty flourished her wand as she blasted Lockhart with the spell, effectively knocking his wand out of his hand. Everyone began to laugh and Kitty proceeded to bow again, this time at the students.

Lockhart scrambled for his wand, laughing to join in on the humorous action, “Ha, ha, yes, that’s exactly how you do it. Let us try again, shall we?” He got into position once more, “ _Peskipiksi_ —“

“ _Expelliarmus_.” Kitty got there before he did, repeating the motion. 

It was a show, every time Lockhart opened his mouth to utter an offensive spell Kitty was much faster, hitting him with a simple disarming spell before he could blink. The process repeated at least ten times, and the man grew frustrated each time.

“Stop!” He breathed, picking up his wand after another spell, “Stop, I give! Good work, Miss Snape, you’ve exceeded my expectations once again.” He managed to recover, brushing his hair back with his hand as it went flying off his face. “As you can see, students, one needs to be fast and precise to properly duel, and as I demonstrated for you today, the opponent loses the advantage over disarming spells.” He bowed at Kitty again, “Applause, please.”

Kitty snorted in amusement, doing a mocking bow this time, twirling her hands like Lockhart did and causing the students to laugh.

The bell rang after that, and Judith got up to meet her sister, looking her face to face. “This makes up for the fireworks, Kitty.” She said seriously.

“I aim to please, Judith.” Kitty winked at her, passing by to give Ron a high five. The only one who wasn’t pleased was Hermione, who began to lecture Kitty as they left, about showing off.

* * *

  
  


It was almost ten AM on a Saturday when Kitty was shaken awake by Hermione.

“Kitty! Katherine Snape!” She shook her violently until Kitty’s eyes cracked open, “Do you know what time it is?” She questioned urgently.

Kitty blinked at her, trying to gather her senses, she blindly reached for her watch and pulled it to her face, her eyes widening at the time before she began to scramble out of bed. “I slept in!” She cried out, darting to her wardrobe to pull out a pair of jeans and socks. “I can’t believe I slept in. What happened? Did they send you?” She pulled on her socks as she jumped over to the other side of the bed, pulling a shirt from the trunk and exchanging her sleep top with it.

“Everyone’s tightly wound up this morning, when you didn’t arrive with me at the Great Hall, Oliver Wood began snapping. Fred and George sent me, they wanted me to hex you out of bed, actually.” Hermione explained as Kitty pulled on her jeans.

“I rather you have done just that, Hermione.” She slipped on her shoes and wordlessly spelled them to tie themselves before sprinting out the room. Hermione kept in step with her all the way, trying hard to catch up even though Kitty was so fast.

Kitty was doubled over by the time she had gotten to the great hall, having ran as fast as her legs could take her. She lifted her head to see the tight faces of her teammates, even the twins looked angry! She pulled on an apologetic smile and walked over to them, Hermione bringing up her rear.

“Didn’t I tell you, Snape, that you were to go to bed early the night before the game?” Oliver began his reprimand, folding his arms as he stood. “Just what on earth were you doing to warrant your deep sleep?”

Kitty couldn’t meet Fred and George’s eyes, or Katie, Angelina or Alicia. “It doesn’t matter anymore, does it? I’m here now, and I’m awake.”

“Katherine Alice.” Fred jarred out, and Kitty paled at once. Middle names were rarely used unless someone was in deep trouble.

“You…wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She continued not to look directly at Fred, trying to keep the smile.

“We _know_ where you went off to.” George said sternly, in a tone of voice that told her she was caught.

Kitty’s resolve broke down and she dropped her hands to the table, “Alright, I give. I snuck out of the school up until two AM to practice catching the snitch.”

“At night?” Alicia looked skeptical.

“Impossible!” Angelina slapped her palms on the desk, “You would have gotten caught! Or worse!”

“Not to mention that you wouldn’t have been able to see the snitch at all.” Katie added.

Kitty sank down into the seat, “Not entirely.” She said slowly, “If the moon is out and full enough, the light will reflect off the snitch well enough to allow adequate visibility.”

“How many times did you catch it?” Oliver asked, ignoring the rest of the story.

“What?” Kitty snapped her head up in his direction.

“Wood!” Fred exclaimed.

“How. Many. Times. Did you catch it?” He said slowly, narrowing his eyes.

Kitty took quick glances around the desk, “I was there since ten and in the span of four hours I caught it ….” She counted on her fingers, doing some mental mathematics. “About eighty-five percent of the time.”

Everyone went stone cold silent, and Oliver leaned away from the table.

“Good work, Snape.” He said with a growing smile.

George almost choked on his pumpkin juice. “That’s not the point!”

“She could have been caught!” Fred shouted, “Thrown out of the first match!”

“But she wasn’t, and that’s what counted.” Oliver told them seriously.

Kitty got to have a plateful of eggs before it was time to actually go to the pitch, all the while humming a Beatles song.

It wasn’t until everyone dressed in their uniforms and Oliver said his speech, that Kitty’s nerves caught up with her. She could clearly hear the throngs of students overhead, all of them. Each and every one of them. Ron, Hermione, her sister, Draco, hundreds of others.

Catching the snitch alone in the dark was one thing.

Trying to catch a snitch with hundreds of people watching and waiting for you to slip up was another.

The weather was a far cry from the night before, the clouds having collected and overcasting the sky since she left it at two AM, rain drizzling down onto the pitch. She practiced in the rain before, in every weather condition, actually, but practice didn’t include all the eyes upon them.

Kitty was still at the locker room door, looking along the stands and suddenly feeling small. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t look away. There was overwhelming cheers and overwhelming boos, she could hear Fred calling her name but she was rooted to the spot.

“She’s frozen up.” Marcus Flint said from the Slytherin side, grinning at his team. “This will be easy.”

Harry watched Kitty and gritted his teeth, looking towards his team before shaking his head, breaking away from his teammates.

“What is he doing?” Graham cried out.

“Potter!” Marcus shouted after him.

The rumble of cheers halted slightly when the Slytherin seeker went out to meet with the Gryffindor seeker, uncertain and confused whispers taking over the air.

“Kitty!” Harry dropped his broom once he got near, raising his arms to shake her shoulders. “Snap out of it!” He shouted.

“I…can’t do this.” Kitty said in a small voice.

“Yes you can, it’s just us, Kitty.”

“What’s going on!” Oliver cried out, making his way towards them until George stopped him.

“It’s okay.” He told the captain.

“I thought you liked the attention, Kitty.” Harry smiled reassuringly.

“I can easily mess up. Everything’s riding on me!” She teared up.

“Everything’s riding on both of us. Look, just ignore everyone. Pretend it’s back at home, with just us. Put on a show, try to impress us. Draco’s watching, impress him. Impress the twins! Show them how good you are!”

Kitty wiped the tears from her cheeks, breathing in slowly.

“Are you two about ready?” Madam Hooch approached the two. “We would like to get started.”

“Go all out, Kitty.” Harry stepped away, “Remember your motto.”

Kitty broke into a smile, “ _Go big or go home_.” She launched forward to hug Harry tight, startling Madam Hooch.

“I’m not going easy on you.” Harry told her, smiling.

“I wouldn’t want you to, Harry.” She let go then, allowing him to return to his end of the pitch.

Madam Hooch seemed to smile at the interaction, something she hadn’t seen in years.

* * *

Kitty indeed gave them a show, and so did Harry, both of them having gone neck to neck in a game of chicken, barreling after the snitch as it headed straight for the stands. The beaters were trying desperately to take out each-other’s seekers, but not even threatening bludgers could deter Harry’s superior flying skills and Kitty’s natural speed. It was her speed that won out, managing a tight barrel roll around Harry entirely to whisk the snitch away from his waiting grasp, sending the Gryffindors into shock and awe before Lee Jordan announced that Gryffindor had won the match.

All the anxiety that was there in the beginning had melted away into pure joy and Kitty laughed uncontrollably, looping around her boys with the snitch firmly in her hands. George reached out with one hand to slap across her own extended one, Fred repeating the same gesture.

It was an amazing moment that Colin had captured with his camera, running down from the stands just in time to make his way towards the girl who was landing until the other girls on her team scooped her up.

He continued to take photos, bursting in adulation over the girl that continued to amaze him.

* * *

  
  


Kitty had caught her sister after dinner, still glowing from the match earlier that day.

“So, how was I?” She asked honestly, “Don’t be shy to give me a five-star review.”

“You were nothing but a show-off.” Judith replied just as honestly, “It was an acrobatic feat that could make the front page of the Daily Prophet. I’m sure you could have won the game without flaunting yourself.”

She smiled at that, “You know how to warm my heart, sister dear.”

Judith rolled her eyes, leading Kitty towards their father’s quarters and knocking on the door exactly three times.

“In.” He called out to them, and Judith could feel the locking spell lift away for her to enter. Kitty followed, grinning widely.

“How was I dad? Judith called me a show-off.” She bounced into the nearest chair.

“Your sister would be correct, Katherine.” Severus said from the kitchen space, stirring a potion as he spoke. “I’m just about done with your suppressants, allow them time to cool.” He stopped as he gotten it to the correct color, turning off the flames.

“I was amazing out there! Even the twins are promising me a round of butter beers if I win us the Quidditch cup.”

“I’d like to remain neutral on that topic, given who I am.” Severus reminded her, moving towards his own chair. “Honestly, Katherine Alice, I would be happier for your win if _someone_ hadn’t decided to come to me boasting about my daughters and their magic skills.” He quirked a brow their way, Kitty in particular.

Kitty squirmed in her seat, looking at Judith. “She started it.” She pointed to her sister.

“Kitty!” Judith cried out.

Severus sighed, tucking his hand into his breast pocket to pull out a thick scroll. “Lockhart had given me this. I’d love to know what your intention was with this four foot long rant about your Defense professor.”

“It’s not a rant.” Judith folded her arms indignantly, “He requested an essay on his books, so I gave him one. I proceeded to criticize every one of his books and detailed every chapter to point out all the inconsistencies and boastful facts. Be proud of me, father, I’ve actually read his horrible books.”

“After you couldn’t burn them.” Kitty mused, “He’s a pompous show-off, dad. He doesn’t really know anything and doesn’t even teach us a lick about defense.”

Severus’s eye twitched, “Yes, I’ve gotten wind about your begging to learn about how to duel.” He drawled, “Now the cretan has convinced Dumbledore into starting up a Dueling Club, and guess who he roped into being his assistant?” He didn’t look one bit amused, and looking at his daughter because he knew it was her fault.

Kitty wanted to laugh, honestly, but it came out as a muffled snort that had Severus glaring at her. Yes, it was definitely her fault.

“I actually think it might come to be a good thing, father.” Said Judith, “It doesn’t hurt to learn how to defend ourselves, and if you play your cards right, you can humiliate the bastard just how Kitty had.” Her smile was mischievous when she said it.

Their father thought about that, still unhappy about wasting his time on a fraud’s ambition, but now looking forward to something else entirely.

“Tell me in great detail how you proceeded to…humiliate the bastard.” He questioned his daughter.

* * *

  
  


It was the third week in December when the notice was put up about the Dueling Club. The first meeting was at eight o'clock at night, and there were a fair amount of students that were interested, making their way to the great hall eagerly.

Among them were Kitty and Judith, and their respected friends, as they promised them a show they couldn’t afford to miss. Even Hermione was curious.

The long tables were missing from the hall, replaced with a long stage sitting along one wall, lit by floating candles against a velvety black ceiling. All the students had their wands out and ready, eager to start. Kitty kept her wand in the crook of her braid, her arms folded as she waited. Judith’s wand was concealed up her sleeve. Only the twins and their friends knew who was going to be teaching the club.

Kitty was looking around for her telltale twins, checking her watch. “They told me they’d be here.”

“You invited Fred and George?” Ron asked.

“They sounded excited, apparently their defense class had gone to the dogs just like ours had. They want to see the chaos.” Kitty explained simply, waving as her boys entered the door. “Over here!” She called out.

“Did we make it in time?” Fred asked.

“Normally we wouldn’t have bothered, but...” George looked at his brother, who grinned back at him.

“We were promised a grand show.” Fred finished.

Judith glanced to her side, where Draco was a moment ago, only to find another second year.

“Judith Snape!” Fred turned his attention towards Kitty’s sister, “We’ve heard about your handiwork against this blowhard.”

“Actively insulting him at least fifty-three times on his starter quiz!” George smiled, moving to shake her hand. “Impressive, really.”

Judith allowed her hand to be shaken, staring at them both quizzically. “How did you know?”

“Found it in the rubbish bin.” Fred answered her. “I believe it deserves to be framed.”

“It’s a work of art.” George added.

Harry held back a laugh, “You really did that?” He asked her.

Judith looked at her friend, “That was before I read his books. Now I could write a novel of my own about how pompous he is.”

“Best seller.” The twins chimed.

“Shh!” Kitty shoved them both, “He’s here!”

The chatter quickly died down at the arrival of Lockhart, the man calling for silence with a wave of his hand. Behind him, looking irritated as all hell, was Severus. He kept a wide berth from the Defense professor, folding his arms.

“Gather round, gather round! Can you all see me?” He began, “Can you all hear me?”

“Sod off.” Judith mumbled under her breath, eliciting snickers from the twins.

“Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works.”

“Wanker.” Fred coughed.

“Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape,” said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. “He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry — you’ll still have your Potions master when I’m through with him, never fear!”

Kitty bounced on the heels of her shoes as the two of them got into position.

Hermione breathed in anxiously, clutching her wand.

Severus was waiting for this moment, but he didn’t show it at all. When Lockhart made a flourishing bow he jutted his head forward, both of them getting into position. 

“As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position,” Lockhart told the silent crowd. “On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that.” Harry murmured, something that made Judith chuckle.

“One—two—three—“

“Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: “ _Expelliarmus_!” There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Those who were in on the joke cheered, as well as the remaining Slytherins who were in the room. Kitty jumped up and started clapping her hands. “Great job, dad!” She cheered.

Severus maintained composure, but offered a small smirk as Lockhart struggled to his feet.

Hermione breathed sharply, pressing her hand to her chest. “Oh good, he’s alright.” She sighed out.

“What planet are you on?” Harry questioned her.

“Well, there you have it!” he said, tottering back onto the platform. “That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I’ve lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don’t mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see …”

Severus shot him a murderous glare, something that caught Lockhart’s attention instantly as he veered off course, “That will be enough demonstrating! It’s time to comb through the students and pair you off. Professor Snape, if you would be so kind as to help me—“ He stressed the word ‘kind’.

It was then everyone was paired off, Hermione ending up with Millicent Bullstrode while Harry ended up with Ron. The twins had ended up with the twins, respectively, Kitty taking on Fred while George was with Judith.

“Don’t hold back now, Fred.” Kitty told him, taking her wand out and grinning.

“I’d tell you the same thing but we know better, don’t we?” He called out to his brother.

“That we do, Freddie.” George agreed, not really sure about Judith.

“Face your partners, and bow!” Lockhart instructed them. “When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don’t want any accidents — one … two … three —”

Abject chaos.

No one really took the instructions to heart, instead throwing out jinxes at their opponents at every opportunity. Some, however, like Hermione and Millicent, ended up on the floor with Millicent throwing Hermione into a headlock, the smaller girl crying out to be released.

Ron pointed his wand at Harry quickly, “Tarantallegra!” He shouted, only to regret ever casting it, as Harry uncontrollably danced into Ron, knocking both of them over until they heard a right snap. Harry’s eyes widened and he scrambled off, Ron’s face twisting at the sight of his now-broken wand.

“Sorry.” Harry tried.

Kitty wasn’t even using her wand at all, dancing around Fred and wordlessly sending him shocks with her wand. “You can’t jinx what you can’t catch.” She told him.

“Then what about _Impedimenta_!” He got her straight in the chest, and suddenly Kitty was caught in mid dance, her movements slow enough for her to lose balance until she collapsed to the floor. She laughed at that, slowly giving him a thumbs-up.

George, however, was throwing everything he could but somehow it wasn’t even hitting her, “You’re not supposed to use your own spells.” He told her as she wordlessly blocked them.

“I’m biding my time.” She bit back, “I know what you’re trying to do to me as well, I rather not end up with oozing pustules all over my face!”

George threw his hands up, “You’re impossible!”

On the platform Severus was watching the chaos with less amusement than he had before, his eye twitching at how this dueling club just transformed into an utter catastrophe. “Enough!” He finally shouted out, sweeping his wand, “ _Finite Incantatem_!”

“Perhaps we’ve been a bit too hasty,” Lockhart spoke as everyone righted themselves, “It’d be best if we learn how to block unfriendly spells, we would need some volunteers.” He looked around the room, his eyes locking onto Harry. “I choose Harry Potter. Come up here, boy.” He beckoned.

Harry groaned audibly before resigning to his fate, heading up to the platform next to Lockhart. “Professor Snape, how about you choose his partner.” Lockhart insisted.

Severus looked over the room, his eyes falling onto Judith before she shook her head, refusing to be called upon. He then looked for Kitty, “I would have to choose my daughter, Katherine - _Kitty_ \- Snape.” He gestured towards her.

Lockhart seemed to jump at the word ‘daughter’ suddenly realizing that his prized student was the daughter of Severus Snape. He paled suddenly, looking at Harry nervously. “Is she…really his daughter?” He whispered.

Harry looked up at him incredulously, “They have the same surname.”

“I thought it was a coincidence!” He whispered back, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Just…try not to die.” He said reassuringly.

Kitty stepped up to the platform with a grin, flexing her hands outward. “First I beat you in Quidditch, now I beat you in a duel.”

Severus leaned closer to her, “Don’t show off.”

Kitty giggled nervously. “Not like I do it on purpose.” She replied.

“Both of you, bow to your partner.” Lockhart instructed, stepping back as they did, “Get in position, and ready in three—two—one—go!”

Kitty threw her wand out, “ _Rictusempra_!”

“ _Finite_!” Harry caught her spell before it could hit.

“Good, good!” Lockhart praised.

“ _Tarantallegra_!" Harry cast his spell.

Kitty couldn’t get it out fast enough, and instead of uttering the spell she began to laugh as her legs began to move on their own will, “ _F-finite_ !” She cast it on herself, grinning widely, “I can show you something good, Harry.” She threw her wand out towards the floor, _“_ _Lapsus_ _!”_

Harry felt the floor get slippery and scrambled away, crying out suddenly and shooting back, “ _Tentaclifors_ !” He yelped when he slipped, the spell shooting towards the ceiling than his intended target. Harry managed to sit back up, with his eyes wide, never hearing of that spell before. He tapped his wand to the floor, feeling ice. “ _Finite_.”

Everyone began to murmur. Fred and George exchanged looks and then looked towards Judith, who was gritting her teeth anxiously.

Kitty was getting pumped, way too focused on winning the duel. “ _Calidum Pede_!” She threw her wand out, grinning.

Harry yelped and his eyes grew wide, suddenly his feet were burning like they were on fire. “W-W-hat?”

Kitty stepped closer, aiming at the feet. “ _Colloshoo_!”

Circe! Harry cried out again, his feet refusing to move now and the fire continued.

“That’s enough!” Severus shouted suddenly, shoving Kitty behind him and pointing his wand at Harry’s feet, “ _Finite Incantatem_!”

Harry ended up falling on his bum, staring wide-eyed at Kitty in pure shock. Around him, the students erupted into urgent whispers.

“Those aren’t spells I heard of.”

“Did you know those spells?”

“I never heard of any of those spells!”

“Shite.” Fred breathed, looking towards Judith and moving to touch her shoulder, only to be shocked by a sudden jolt of lightning. He yelped and jumped back, grabbing onto George’s shoulder. “Something’s wrong!”

“Judith!” George reached for her to try for himself, only to get the same treatment.

Severus grabbed Kitty’s arm, snapping the girl out of her stupor. “The meeting has ended!” He shouted out, “Everyone back to their houses! Now!” He hurried off the platform to retrieve Judith, grabbing her wrist and enduring the sudden jolt of magic.

Judith was beyond angry, glaring at her sister scathingly.

Harry quickly got up, “Wait!” He raced after Severus as he ushered his daughters out of the great hall.

“Something’s definitely wrong.” George said, both of them nodding at a decision and hurrying after them.

Severus pulled them back to his quarters as fast as he could walk, stopping only to turn and glower at the students that were following them. “Go back to your houses.” He said hardly.

“We’re not leaving!” Harry said seriously.

“Please.” Fred spoke up.

Something flickered in Severus’s face and he looked away, leading them into his quarters.

“What has gotten into you?” Judith finally burst, screaming at Kitty. “You can’t handle being normal for two seconds? You have to show off at every turn? How did you find that book? WHERE IS IT?”

Kitty scrambled back from her sister, feeling static shock attack her as Judith advanced, “I found it in your room! I just thought they were neat!” She was panicking, “Daddy, stop her!” She cried.

Severus shoved himself forward to grasp Judith tight. “Breathe!” He hissed out, obviously in pain.

“What’s going on?” Harry cried.

“Her magic is falling out of sorts.” Fred was keeping a good distance from the middle of the room.

“She’s losing control.” George managed to yank Harry back with them.

“You’re not supposed to have that book!” Judith cried out, “That book isn’t yours!”

“I didn’t know, Judith!” Kitty was in tears, “Stop! You’re losing yourself!”

“Judith Elizabeth!” Severus hissed out, “Control yourself!”

“You don’t know anything about our bloodline!” Judith continued screaming, “You have no idea!”

“ _Stupefy_!”

The pain had subsided, suddenly, Severus could feel his daughter slump into his arms, knocked out cold. He turned around, seeing Fred’s wand extended towards them.

Kitty broke down into tears.

* * *

  
  


“How long have you known?” Severus asked eventually, after he tucked his daughter into bed and after he gave Kitty a calming draught.

“For some time, sir.” Fred said honestly, his elbows resting on his knees.

“Can’t know a Bloodstone Witch and not be curious about why they’re powerful.” George offered, leaning against the wall.

“I’m confused.” Harry spoke up, sitting next to Kitty, who had her head resting on his lap. “What just happened?”

“Judith had a meltdown.” Severus explained, sighing. “Bloodstone Witches….yes, they’re powerful, but all that power isn’t easily controlled. In extreme cases where emotions run high, their magic will become unstable and attack everyone and everything around them.”

Harry turned his attention to Judith, laying still in the corner of the room.

“She’s done that before.” Harry said finally, after a beat.

Fred looked at him.

“When we cornered Quirrell, er, Voldemort… Judith just stopped, I thought she was scared, I tried to get her attention, but when I touched her, she felt hot, like she was on fire.” He swallowed, “Then, um, when Quirrell went to attack me, she jumped in front of me and burned him up. He exploded into cinders.”

“She was in the hospital wing for a week after that.” George pointed out.

“Meltdowns can and will tax whoever has them. They’ve been known to kill people, and it’s a byproduct of those dark experiments that had been done onto the first.”

“I didn’t mean to do it, daddy.” Kitty murmured, tearing up again. “I just found the book, I thought it was neat. It had so many spells I never heard about.”

Fred reached over to pet her head, “Shh.”

“What book is she talking about?” George asked. “Is this something we need to be concerned of?”

“The only one who knows about that is Judith.” Severus sighed, looking over towards his daughter. “I’m afraid she won’t be up for story telling any time soon, I want you to keep Katherine away from her for now, and Katherine,” He turned to his daughter, “I needn’t have to tell you to stop showing off. You’re going to expose yourself to the wrong person one day.”

Fred managed to help Kitty to her feet, “We’ll take her back to the tower, sir.”

“We’ll make sure nothing else happens.” George joined his brother, ushering Kitty out of the room.

Harry was left alone with his head of house and his daughter, feeling suddenly awkward, “I…professor. I have a question. It’s about Judith.”

Severus looked over at the boy, leaning forward slightly. “What is it?”

“It’s… I don’t really know what it is, but…it began since summer. She’s acting weird, sir. She shown me this project she was working on, something about musical magic. She told her a sixth year Slytherin told her about it. But I know for a fact that she doesn’t know any of them.”

“Musical magic? That’s a centuries-old practice. I don’t even think any of the students here know about that.” Severus told him, glancing towards his daughter.

“Well, it…escalated from there.” Harry said slowly, “The day after the welcoming feast I found her curled up on the floor of the common room. She slept there all night. When I asked her about it, she avoided the question but glared at me like I was someone else.” Harry gestured with his hands as he spoke, “Every time she’s with me and Draco she’s distant and snappish if we ask about it. I know it has something to do with that sixth year Slytherin, but I don’t even know who it is.”

Severus listened quietly, sighing tiredly. “This child…” He muttered to himself. “Keep a close eye on her, Harry. Tell me anything you find out, and don’t mention this to anyone.” He stood up then, “Go back to your dorm, it’s past curfew.”

Harry nodded quietly and got up, leaving quickly.

Severus made his way over to the fireplace and poured himself some scotch, feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

_Tell me._

* * *

  
  


Judith was kept in the hospital wing until it was time to return home for Christmas. Her mood had soured ever since the night of the Dueling Club, refusing to even speak to her sister. Not that she could if she wanted to, as the twins kept Kitty at a safe distance from her sister. Harry could only accompany her without voicing his concerns, as she would grow snappish and hostile the more anyone pressed on. Draco quit trying the instant she glared at him, retreating to his other Slytherin friends.

It was after Christmas that something had happened, but he didn’t know what. All he knew was he could feel something different. Every time he stepped towards Judith’s room, there wasn’t a sound, nothing at all. She had secured herself in the room ever since Christmas Eve, refusing to leave unless it was to eat. When she did show her face, it was sleep-deprived. He wasn’t alone in his worries, as Severus kept a close eye on her, only to keep his opinions to himself when he was in the presence of his wife. Harry figured he didn’t want Willow to worry when she was already taking care of a baby.

Kitty was the only one keeping a good distance from her sister, having opted to spend Christmas with the Weasleys this year so she didn’t run into Judith at all. She had no idea that Judith was slowly changing for the worse, instead focusing on lighter things like Quidditch and her friends.

Against Severus’s wishes, however, Harry broke down to tell someone about his concerns, only after careful thinking on his part, and remembering how they already knew so much about the Snape twins to figure that he needed extra eyes once they returned to Hogwarts. He sent them an owl, explaining his current worries about his friend, and detailing her downward spiral, pleading for some extra help in watching out for her. He didn’t receive a reply until the night before they returned to Hogwarts, a single sentence that gave him hope.

_Only if you allow us to borrow the invisibility cloak._

* * *

It was during one of their nightly runs to the kitchens when the telltale shimmer caught George’s attention. He managed to stop Fred from leaving the shadows, pointing out the figure that was clearly in her own world, passing them without notice.

“It can’t be her.” Fred whispered.

“Give it a look.” George said when the shimmer rounded the corner. He cast a lumos to his wand as Fred pulled out their trusted map, uttering the incantation before scanning the basement corridor.

“That’s her.” Fred pointed to a briskly moving dot on the parchment. “Where is she going at this hour?”

“Something hasn’t been right about her since we’ve come back.” George told him, “Remember what had happened?”

“Gave Pince a heart attack, screaming so loud.” Fred remembered the rumors clearly. Poor Colin Creevy was in tears, running from the library after Judith had threatened to smash his camera for asking about those spells.

“She’s moving upward.” George kept a close eye on the map. “She can’t be going to see her sister.”

“Unless we want to come back to a murder.” Fred couldn’t help but worry, finally stepping away from their hiding place. “We can’t let this go, not after what Potter said.”

“What have we come to, aiding Slytherins in need?” George mused as they followed after Judith.

“We’ve gone mad, I reckon.” Fred agreed wholeheartedly.

They managed to find her destination, and the closer they arrived up towards the tower, the more they could pinpoint violin music playing softly. They ascended the stairwell carefully, paying close attention to the music until they were near the entrance.

It was a sight.

They could actually see the music around her, the colors fluctuating with every note like an aurora borealis around her. Judith was deeply entranced in her own melody, and off to the side was someone unfamiliar, a ghostly figure that possessed some color to him. He was sitting on one of the stone benches, his legs folded and chin resting in one of his hands, watching the performance quietly. There was a faint green and silver sheen to his robes.

Beside the ghostly boy was a single book, laying flat on its spine.

“The sixth-year Slytherin.” Fred whispered to his brother.

“Bloody hell, Gred, she’s in a love affair with a ghost.” George breathed.

Their whispers seemed to catch the boy’s attention, his dark eyes flickering to the entrance and frowning outright at their presence. “Judith.” His voice carried over to the girl, halting her music instantly. “We have visitors.”

Judith looked over towards the only entrance into the tower, her eye twitching at the sight of Fred and George. “Figures.” She grunted out.

“Shite!” George managed to pull Fred away just in time as a crimson blast came barreling at him, sparks smashing into the wall that once occupied his brother.

“Time to go.” Fred told him, both of them scrambling down the stairwell at a fast click.

“Not tonight!” Judith looked enraged, her wand in her hand as she chased after them, throwing another hex their way.

“Down!” Fred shoved his brother the rest of the way, both of them breaking out into a sprint once they made it into the corridor.

“Judith!” Tom’s voice managed to stop her before she could race after them. She stopped quickly, breathing heavily while her hands shook with anger.

“They’re not to be trusted!” She turned back towards him, “Let me catch them, Tom.”

“In due time, Judith.” He said calmly, stepping towards her. “I was enjoying a fine performance and I wish to continue it, we can worry about them later.”

Judith looked hesitant, but eventually gave in, breathing out a sigh. “If you insist…”

He smiled at her, “Patience, Judith.” He chided, “We’re nearly ready.”

* * *

  
  


They hid in a tunnel for the rest of the night, keeping a close eye on the map and waiting for the girl to return to her house.

“She tried to kill us.” George said for the fifth time that night. “That curse she hurled at you was meant to blow you up.”

“Quit reminding me.” Fred leaned his head back against the wall, checking his watch by the wand light. “How long do we stay here?”

“Until we’re certain she’s sleeping.” George told him.

“If she even _sleeps_ anymore.” Fred commented bitterly, “Potter owes us big for this.”

“We’re saving lives, one Slytherin at a time.” George attempted some light humor, shoving his brother’s shoulder.

It was nearly six AM when Judith’s dot entered the Slytherin dormitory, and Fred had to shake his brother back awake before they could leave the tunnel.

It was on their way to Severus’s office that it dawned on both of them, the two stopping for a split second to stare at each other before breaking out into a run.

The ghost didn’t have a marker on the map, unlike the rest of them.

The two outright pounded on the door until Severus hurried up to open it, looking bewildered at their presence. “What in Merlin’s name is going on?” He barked out.

“We have a problem.” George said suddenly, “It’s Judith.”

“She’s possessed by a ghost.”

“In!” He hissed out at them, ushering them both inside quickly before shutting the door. “Repeat yourselves, my daughter is _what_?”

The twins recounted every little thing, ignoring how they just admitted to being out in the basement after curfew as the point was moot. The real concern was Judith Snape, and the mysterious ghostly sixth-year Slytherin and how Judith attempted to kill Fred with a blasting spell.

Severus was pacing the room by now, muttering about Harry Potter and his big mouth. “He told you everything?” The man questioned.

“Everything except her sudden desire to kill us.” Fred explained, “It’s got to be that ghost.”

“Except we don’t think it’s actually a ghost.” George said, earning him a nasty glare from his brother. “It’s a hunch!” He saved himself quickly, “In all our years here, there has never been a Slytherin boy.”

“Perhaps a wailing little Ravenclaw girl, but no boy.” Fred told him.

He was on the verge of pulling his hair out, really. His daughter was possessed and all they knew was it was a visage that came from nowhere. “Tell me something else, detail!” He stressed, “Was anything out of place? Could there have been a cursed object of any kind?”

The boys looked at each other thoughtfully, and George’s face crinkled. “A book?”

Even Fred was confused, “What book?”

“That book that was right next to the Slytherin! If anything was out of place then that would have been. The ghost couldn’t pick up a book to read it, it’s impossible.” George explained factually. “Aside from the fact that her violin music was creating images, that’s the only thing I’ve noticed.”

Severus stopped at the fireplace, trying to think. He stood there for a few moments before kneeling down next to the fire and grabbing for some floo powder. The twins watched him curiously stepping out of the way.

“What do you want at this hour?” Lucius sounded tired and exhausted, “I’m in the middle of something.”

Severus glanced at the twins, “I may have found the diary.”

* * *

  
  


Never in his life did Lucius Malfoy expect to be in the presence of Weasleys and in need of their assistance. He ignored their shock and disgust as he explained the precarious situation, the Horcrux in general, and how long he’d been tearing up the manor searching for it. After reassuring them (something they still didn’t believe) that he wasn’t trying to bring back Voldemort, they reluctantly agreed to help him retrieve the damned book.

Severus had summoned Harry into the room, needing someone on the inside to assist them in their plan. The boy didn’t seem as horrified as the twins had when everything was explained to him, but he was good at containing his emotions.

“Voldemort is controlling Judith?” He repeated, needing a handle on the subject.

“Stop using that name!” Fred bit out, sliding his hand over his face. “Yes, it’s a diary. An evil diary that contains a part of the soul of You-Know-Who.”

“It’s going to leech Judith’s magic from her until the memory is solid and alive, I’m afraid. Because of her birthright, she hardly notices it happening.” Lucius explained, looking serious. “I have a feeling she stole it from the library assuming it was a normal blank journal to write in.”

“But Judith wouldn’t have trusted something like that!” Harry cried out, “She doesn’t even trust most of her classmates!”

“It doesn’t matter.” Severus sighed, “Tom Riddle has that talent, he knows how to manipulate anyone for his personal gain. If she somehow slipped that she’s a Bloodstone Witch, then she already fell into his trap.”

“So, what, he’s just going to leech her magic until he’s real?” George questioned, trying to figure it out, “What becomes of her?”

“You’ve witnessed it yourself, Weasley. She’s fallen into his control. He will proceed to use her as he sees fit until he’s ready to discard her.”

“His intention with the diary was to open the Chamber of Secrets.” Lucius explained, “At the lower recesses of Hogwarts, sleeps a basilisk. It can only be awakened by the Heir of Slytherin and he intended to awaken the creature to bring about the death of muggleborns and blood traitors—stop staring at me like that.”

Fred couldn’t help it, and neither could George.

“From what I know,” Lucius continued, ignoring their judgmental glares, “Judith has deterred his intentions completely, and perhaps…he’s become obsessed with her.”

“Gross.” Fred grimaced.

“Let’s just stop, I think we know enough to last us a lifetime.” George held up his hands, “How do we get that thing away from her?”

* * *

  
  


The twins used their map to keep track of Judith, hiding in the safety of the Gryffindor common room as no one expected them to live if they were let out. They figured a few floors between them and the dungeons would help their survival. When she was in position, Harry did the one thing he hated to do, luring Pansy Parkinson into a request into finding Judith’s journal without her knowledge and promising to sit with the girl for a week. Given that the girl was smitten with him already, it gave him a gross taste in his stomach to offer her a chance to be better friends. However, his efforts had won out and he managed to get what he requested from her.

The diary looked harmless in itself, but it wasn’t by a long shot.

All Harry needed to do was get it back to Severus’s quarters.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Harry froze in place, shoving the book into his robes and turning around, smiling nervously at his friend. “What do you think I’m doing?” He questioned, backing away from the girl as slowly as possible, as if she was an actual snake.

“I knew someone rifled through my bag, and Parkinson was quick to rat you out.” Judith stepped towards him. “Just give it back, Harry. I don’t really want to hurt you.”

“I’m not so sure, Judith. You almost killed Fred Weasley.” He continued to move back.

“Almost doesn’t count, Harry.” Judith took out her wand, “It’s all or nothing.”

“Uh…” Harry pointed behind her, “Professor Snape!” He cried out.

Judith fell for it, turning around only to scream at the stupid ruse, chasing after Harry as he ran as fast as he could.

“I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die.” Harry continued to repeat that as he scrambled towards the stairs, managing to skirt flying hexes and stunners that attempted to nip at his heels. Everyone who was already in the corridor managed to scurry out of the way when Harry came barreling through, diving even further when Judith raced after him.

Where the hell were the teachers when he needed them? He thought desperately, entering the third floor only to regret ever asking that as he found Professor Lockhart taking a stroll towards him.

“Help me!” Harry cried out, “She’s trying to kill me!” He ducked behind Lockhart just as Judith rounded the corner.

The wizard looked confused at first, before quickly laying eyes on the frazzled second year that was glaring daggers at both of them. He pulled on a grin, “Not to worry, Harry Potter. I believe this is the moment that will make the Prophet.”

Judith clenched her hand around her wand. “Stand aside.” She warned him.

Lockhart took a position for a duel, “A true hero doesn’t stand aside, Miss Snape.”

“Have it your way.” She hissed out, throwing her wand at him.

It was a blast that came without warning, throwing Lockhart into Harry and sending them crashing into the far wall. Harry groaned and felt his head, realizing it was bleeding and managing to get out from under the Defense professor.

Lockhart was slumped against the wall, puss oozing boils covering his once perfectly handsome face.

“Judith!” Harry stepped back when the girl advanced on him, “You just hexed a professor!” He cried out, “Look at what you’re doing!”

“He doesn’t count.” Judith shouted, quickly looking at what she had done. “Give me the book, Harry. I don’t want to harm you.”

“I don’t believe you.” Harry fumbled for his own wand, holding it at her. “You’re not getting the book back, it’s controlling you!”

“Tom isn’t controlling me, Harry!” She shouted, “He’s my closest companion!”

“He’s been stealing your magic!” Harry shouted, “He’s probably the reason why you had a meltdown!”

She glared at him, “I had a meltdown because of my idiot sister, using spells that weren’t meant for her to use!” She screamed, “Those spells are my grandmothers!”

“Just stop, Judith!” Fred’s voice suddenly startled her, and she whipped around, seeing the boy with his wand trained towards her, “Look at yourself, this isn’t you!” He told her.

“You have no idea who I am!” She hissed out at him.

“Actually we do.” George said from Harry’s direction. “Kitty talks about you constantly, you know. Contrary to popular belief, she gives a damn about you.”

Judith glared at them, unaware of the small gathering of students that were watching.

“You tried to kill Fred, Judith.” Harry said quietly, “You would never do that.”

Judith lowered her wand hesitantly, turning away from Fred. “I never try, Harry. I just do!” She turned sharply and raised her wand but George was faster,

“ _Stupefy_!” He cried out, managing to hit Judith square in the back. The girl collapsed from the impact, passing out then and there.

Harry’s legs collapsed from under him and he breathed out, not realizing that he was holding his breath. “Shite.”

George wiped his forehead with his sleeve, “Mum’s never going to believe us.”

* * *

  
  


Judith managed to wake up two weeks later, instantly dizzy and trying to recount everything that happened. Her eyes widened at the realization of where she was, and then the memories flooded in, churning her stomach as she recalled trying to…

Judith bent over the bed sharply, managing to find a waste bin and throwing up into it, breaking into tears and screaming horribly.

Her anguish alerted Madam Pomfrey, her head rising in alarm. “Oh dear.” She hurried to summon the headmaster before making her way to the girl. “Easy dear, you’ve been through enough already!” She vanished the sick from the waste bin and tutted, “You’re in no shape for anything at the moment, Miss Snape.”

When Judith attempted to sit up she felt another wave of nausea, returning to her previous act. She moaned pitifully, audibly crying in abject misery over what had happened.

She tried to kill someone. She tried to murder another person. Twice, without a lick or remorse. Why would she do that? What could have driven her to…

“Tom!” She cried out, trying her best to sit up without going dizzy, “Tom? Please—“

What met her vision was Professor Dumbledore and her father, and Judith breathed in sharply. She had hexed _Professor Lockhart._

“Am I expelled?” She asked quietly.

Dumbledore looked saddened, sitting down next to her bed, “Given what had happened to you, I’m happy to say that you will be staying here, Miss Judith.” He pulled out a candy from his pocket, placing it on her lap. “You, my dear, have just went through a grave ordeal. You were possessed by a Horcrux, owned by Tom Riddle himself.”

Judith’s brows lowered, “Tom, I know him. He taught me how to imbue a violin with a magical core. Where is he? Tell me he’s safe.”

Dumbledore looked up at Severus, seeing how pained the man looked. “Miss Judith, I’m afraid to tell you that Tom Riddle was, and currently is, Lord Voldemort.”

Judith’s hands shook, her face slowly losing all color. “N-no, that can’t be. He’s just a sixth year, he told me he died. I would never befriend Voldemort,” She looked up at her father urgently, “Tell me he’s joking! Father!”

Severus looked grim, unable to answer her.

Her stomach lurched at the revelation and she felt bile rising up her throat. She reached for the trash bin again and began sobbing after expelling everything she had. Her cries reverberated through the room, filled with anguish and disgust. She couldn’t have befriended a man she loathed more than anything, she almost…

Dumbledore waited for Judith’s cries to taper off before rubbing her back soothingly, “It’s quite a shock, I understand. He had manipulated you into giving him your magic so he could become whole. If this continued without anyone’s notice, you would have been forever tainted.”

Judith stared at both of them, horrified, “I found that book in Uncle Lucius’s library. Was that his? Why did he have that?” She was hyperventilating.

“Breathe.” Severus instructed her, “Lucius had that diary in his possession as He entrusted him with the item. Just before your mother’s arrival, he had been a supportive follower of Voldemort, part of his inner circle. I hate to admit this to you right now, but so have I.”

Her world was falling apart the more her father talked, her eyes wide and staring at her father fearfully, “You?” She cried, “Does mother know about this?”

Severus sat on the edge of her bed, reaching for Judith’s hand, which she yanked away as if his was on fire. He hid the look of pain it gave him. “Your mother knows everything, Judith. Long before you were born, most of us were young and stupid, and we did stupid things we believed would help us gain recognition. Others did it to ensure their safety from becoming killed. Lucius was the latter, and I was the former. I have to tell you now that I am not that man anymore, and I have long since turned my back on Voldemort. Your godfather had just recently found renewed faith in doing the same, and you seem to be his reasons for escaping Him.”

Judith was shaking, watching him steadily, uneasy and confused, she swallowed the lump in her throat. “What did I do?” She asked in a small voice.

“You shown him what real power was, Judith Elizabeth.” Her father told her. “If a child so small could do so much, then a dark wizard like him seemed truly powerless. You’ve already proved his theory right when you took him on last year.”

She went pink at his words, biting her lip nervously. “You…don’t follow him anymore?” She just had to be sure.

“I’ve stopped once you and your mother gave me hope again.” He said quietly.

Judith couldn’t hold back the tears flooding from the corners of her eyes, slowly reaching for her father and grasping him. “I’m so sorry!” She cried out in her sobs, “I took the diary, I didn’t want to go to Diagon Alley again! It’s my fault!”

Dumbledore watched them cling to each other as if their lives depended on it, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Judith, do rest well knowing that the diary has been destroyed, and whatever altercations you had with certain professors, has only deducted you in house points. The only thing that will come of this is the hopes that you will ask an adult before stealing away something that doesn’t belong to you.”

She nodded against her father’s shoulder, her face wet with tears.

“Also,” Dumbledore stood up, smiling, “You owe your life to Fred and George Weasley, my dear. They were the ones that alerted Severus and agreed on saving you from yourself. Harry as well.”

A shuddering wave of guilt ran through her at that, feeling sick all over again. The only two that she pawned off as her sister’s idiot friends saved her life.

The sickness continued long after her father had left, and it kept her from sleeping that night.

She owed a life debt to the Weasley twins, and it was more painful than the realization that she tried to kill them.

The next few days were graced with visits from those who knew her. Kitty visited as soon as she could, having missed out entirely of the ordeal. The sisters exchanged apologies, breaking out into tears before Kitty began to tell her about the recent Quidditch match, proud of their recent win. When Judith questioned Kitty about Fred and George, she told her sister that they told her everything, but neither of them wanted to join her on the visit. Judith wasn’t surprised, not after what she did.

Harry visited after Kitty, and Draco was there soon after, the boy lecturing her about trusting talking magical objects that claimed to be alive. Harry only tried to reassure her that everything was fine, and that Lockhart was fired for attacking Colin Creevy after the boy revealed that he had a picture of the man with oozing pus boils.

The third day she was graced by Hermione’s presence, which was odd at first, until she handed over a stack of assignments that the girl had retrieved from their professors, lecturing her about letting her grades slip due to being possessed and forcing Judith to promise to make up for it. It wasn’t the strangest visit, however.

Honestly, she wasn’t prepared in the least for the fourth day when she woke up to George Weasley’s presence, the boy sitting next to her bed staring off at nothing.

“Where did you hide the fireworks?” Judith questioned, effectively startling him out of his reverie. He looked back at her and grinned reassuringly.

“No pranks today, I’m afraid.” He sounded apologetic.

Judith slowly sat herself up in the bed, looking around. “Where’s the other one?”

“Still a little sore over the fact that you tried to kill him twice.” George explained, “How are you feeling?”

Judith shrugged helplessly, “Useless. Pomfrey won’t allow me to even work on my assignments. No magic, either.”

“You sound like Hermione, honestly.” George commented in jest, laughing when she made a face at the remark. “I’m kidding, you’re actually _worse_ than Hermione.”

“Well thank you for visiting.” Judith said hotly, folding her arms. “I had a _lovely_ time.”

“Such a Slytherin.” George replied, “You can’t even take a single joke.”

The two of them fell into an awkward silence after that, and Judith looked down to stare at her lap. She was starting to get a headache, having to force herself to say it.

“Thank you…for saving me.” She said quietly, unable to look at him. “Both of you. Even though you’re my sister’s idiot friends…”

“Hey,” George frowned at her, “We’re smarter than you think.”

Judith let out a frustrated sigh, regretting having just said that. “No, I mean…” She unfolded her arms and gestured vaguely. “I…took you two to be complete idiots, once. You became friends with my sister, so I just assumed you were stupid enough to find her amusing.”

“I’m waiting for the compliment, but I don’t really see one.” George replied blandly.

“It’s coming!” She hissed out, glaring at him. “Kitty…she…talks about you. Both of you. Constantly, it’s quite annoying, but the more I hear about it, the more I can actually see it. You are intelligent, brilliant, really. There’s two types of intelligence, one that’s directed towards academia and one that isn’t. You may not be slamming your heads into books like Granger and I, but it shows in everything else. I …” She tapered off, losing her point. “I think that was the compliment.”

George didn’t know how to respond to that, and as convoluted as she described it, the sentiment was still there. The two fell into silence again as he processed the compliment.

“Turning her hair green was a great prank.” He said then, “She was so angry, and not even mum could fix the color. She had to go into a muggle neighborhood and find a natural hair dye at a place called a Tesco. That was an adventure in itself.”

Judith smiled at that, “It was a potion that I added some spells to after I mixed it in with the shampoo. It’s quite simple, actually.”

“Give us the recipe over the summer, I believe we have a few test subjects at home that will _love_ it.” He was thinking about Percy, and only Percy.

Judith finally looked at him, “You’re not like the other one, you know that?”

“We have _names_ , you know that?” George tried hard not to laugh. “Come on, guess which one I am. Two sickles if you get it right.”

Judith couldn’t help but smile, “I believe…you’re the second one. Although, I don’t really understand why you’re the second one. The first one is too brash and reckless, he’s a lot like Kitty and it explains why they get along so well. You’re more logical and level-headed, and as I’m experiencing right now, a bit kinder.”

George fully turned to her now, “And my name is…?” He gestured with his hands.

“Named after King George the fifth, I believe.” She smiled, “As for me, my middle name is after Queen Elizabeth the first.” 

“I knew you knew at least one of our names.” George said in approval, applauding mockingly. “So I’m the more level-headed of the two, eh?” He managed to grin at that, “Dear Judith, flattery will get you everywhere.” He teased.

She reached out to shove him, unable to fight off the smile. “Save the flirting for my sister.”

Something about that made him laugh, “You see it too, huh? Gee, everyone sees it but the one person we’re teasing.”

“Kitty’s thick as a library reference tome, George.” Judith replied bluntly, “She’s smart, I give her that much, but she doesn’t live in the world of romance and flowers. Draco kissed her earlier that year and she completely shut him out—“ She quickly looked away, “Shite.”

George blinked in surprise and whistled, also looking away. “It’s a good thing I’m not Fred, then.” He decided, “Or else he’d be gone right now looking for that prat.”

Judith shut her eyes and sighed, leaning her head back against the pillow. It was a moment later that she realized that George wasn’t reacting the same way. “I assumed you both fancied her.” She said hesitantly.

George opened his mouth to reply but their conversation was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey. “Visiting hours are over, Miss Snape needs her rest now.” She was holding a bottle of dreamless sleep potion, “You can come back tomorrow, Mr. Weasley. You’ve been here for at least two hours.”

Judith went quiet, reflecting on the entire conversation. Two hours? Were they actually struggling to talk for two hours?

How long had he been here before she woke up?

George shut his mouth instead of saying what he intended to, getting up and smiling at Judith. “I’ll tell Fred you’re sorry.” He told her, leaving the room.

Judith sighed and took the potion the nurse gave her, suddenly missing the quaint conversation.


	4. Kitty Snape and the Black Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visage in the Daily Prophet inspires Sirius Black to break out of Azkaban, and Kitty is faced with a chance to right a wrong.

“Easy, you’re going to drop it.”

“Calm down! I know what I’m doing.”

“At least clear the top first!”

“Then do it while I hover the damn thing!”

Cornelius was a witness to his mistress and master making room so his mistress could deliver his home. The snake had slowly become Harry and Kitty’s co-owned pet, as Harry could speak to the snake and offer him company. He had gotten bigger since he was first brought home, enough of a size so he wasn’t mistakenly sat on but still small enough to sneak around the manor. He enjoyed doing that the most, slithering between the walls and spying on all the humans as they lived inside the house. Mice came easily for him.

“Now you know what to do, right?” Kitty questioned as she lowered the tank onto the flat surface.

“Three times a day, live mice. Fresh water in his bowl every day, and adequate sunlight so he could sunbathe.” Harry recited the instructions.

“Oh, and don’t let him near Corvus, the brat loves to swing him around.”

Harry snorted at that, “Cornelius won’t bite him?”

“I told him that’s an automatic ban from the house.” She told him with a grin.

“How do you know he understands you?” The boy smirked, looking down at the snake slipping up his arm.

“He’s my baby, that’s why.” She scooped the snake up into her hands and kissed the top of his head. “Be nice for Uncle Harry and stop shedding in dad’s shoes.”

Harry heard the snake hiss in reply, laughing, “He doesn’t make any promises.” He translated.

Kitty giggled and handed her snake back to Harry, darting out of the room and almost running into George. “Ah! You’re early!” She whirled around him in passing, “Give me a half hour!” She called after him.

“Actually, I’m here to spy on your sister.” The ginger followed her, popping his head in only to break out into laughter, seeing how demolished her room looked. “It’s a summer holiday, why is your room so…that.” He couldn’t find a word for it, as her room looked worse than theirs on a good day.

“I’ve been up since midnight!” Kitty called back from her bathroom, coming out with a handful of bottles. “If you want my sister she hasn’t left her room since we’ve come home, have fun trying to get her out because she won’t even open the door for me.”

George leaned against her door hinge, watching the girl pack. “Are you sure you want to go? I know mum invited you but your sister is still recovering from the diary incident.”

Kitty stopped to look at him, “George, if I stopped my life to tend to my sister every time she has a crisis, then I wouldn’t have much of a life. Harry and Draco have it all handled, and she told me herself to get the hell out of the house.”

George didn’t look so sure about the reasons behind it, but he didn’t voice his concern. Instead he leaned back out to look at all the doors down the corridor. “Which door is hers?”

“Left side, across from Harry. Ron better be happy, I’m leaving my snake home so he won’t eat Scabbers.” She resumed collecting her clothes, making a face at a dress she pulled from the closet.

“It would be a mercy killing.” George mumbled under his breath, remembering the rat well. It must have been on its last legs almost ten years ago. He stepped back out into the hall and looked for Harry’s open door, shooting a wave at the noirette before tracing his fingers across the hall onto a shut door. He stepped closer and knocked on it, “Judith?”

It was hard to know if she applied a privacy spell or not, as he couldn’t hear anything. He turned the doorknob and found that it was locked.

Nevertheless, George knocked again, a little longer, “I’ve come to retrieve a potion recipe like we’ve promised.” He said aloud.

The doorknob turned and it opened up slightly, Judith’s face peeking out to peer at him. “We promised nothing.” She told him. Behind her was a faint sound of jazz music, an old crooning voice filling the room.

George peeked at her, “Are you decent?”

The girl went red at that, looking away and holding the door open for him just enough for George to sandwich himself through before she shut it quickly and locked it again. It was the first time he’s ever stepped foot in her room, and it looked cleaner and more orderly than her sister’s, aside from the massive stacks of books that covered the corner table. On the dresser was a large record player, and a box of records.

“Who’s this?” He asked outright, regarding the music overhead.

“Sinatra.” Judith answered him, and suddenly he realized she was in a pair of muggle jeans and a shirt, a far cry from her usual proper attire of short skirts and blouses.

“You own trousers.” He couldn’t help but comment, grinning when she rolled her eyes at him. He proceeded to make his way to the record player, “Ah, muggle. Your dad’s?” He questioned.

_Of course_ he’d know about Daniel, Judith thought. Kitty was practically a sign. “My grandfather’s, when he died they were passed down to my father. The records are his as well. He loved classical and jazz.” She moved towards the box and pulled out one, Johannes Brahms.

“His name was Jude, if I remember correctly.” He pointed out.

“How much did she tell the two of you!” Judith suddenly cried out, irritated.

George chuckled at her reaction, “You wouldn’t remember, but you were possessed at the time. I told you before you tried killing my brother, she talks about you more often than you think. Now, about that potion,”

“I don’t really think you _deserve_ that potion.” She put her record back in place, suddenly embarrassed and tempted to find her sister. “It would be compromising myself to my so-called enemies.”

“Don’t you owe us a life debt?” He recalled, grinning when she returned that with a glower.

“Having me give you a potion hardly qualifies as reciprocation for a life debt!” She almost shouted, “I know who you two are, aside from that.” She pointed at him accusingly then, “You like to prank for a living, and it’s mostly towards my house.”

“Whoa, whoa, where’s all the hostility coming from?” He raised his hands in surrender, “I’ve come without an ulterior motive here, and you treat me like I’m conspiring against you.”

Judith watched him wearily, unsure. Of course she didn’t trust him, given who he was. She knew her fare share about the Weasley twins to fill a book, thanks to her sister. “What makes you think you won’t use it against me?” She questioned.

George quirked a brow at that, “Against you? I assumed you were protecting your house.”

“I don’t bloody give a damn about them.” Judith admitted seriously, “Most of them deserve what they get, the only ones I care about are Harry and Draco. I wish to protect all three of us.”

Well so much for Slytherin solidarity. He began to laugh at the thought, because out of every Slytherin, she was the only one that didn’t defend the rest of them. “You’re surely a weird one.” He admitted, turning away to curiously look out her window. “How about an agreement, then. You hand over the potion, and if you feel like it, any other prank-worthy items, and we will just leave you three out of our fun. I believe it’s a reasonable trade.”

When he turned back she had her arms folded, actually deep in thought as she went over the proposition. She would be a fool to turn it down, and both of them knew it.

“Full protection.” She repeated, “Until you and the other one leave Hogwarts.”

“Unless one of you does something particularly nasty to deserve our payback.” He added in, grinning again.

“If one of them does something particularly nasty, then your payback won’t be as bad as mine.” She slowly smiled at him, something almost scary to those who knew her. “Either way, I accept the offer.” She extended her arm towards him.

George stepped forward to give her a firm handshake, which in his mind, was a strange moment. Two dire forces joining together in an agreement and it almost sent a shiver up his spine.

George almost went back to the window until a thought erupted into his head. He stepped away from the wall, “Forgive me for being curious, but that meltdown you had,”

Judith visibly went stiff, “W...what about it?”

“You…kept going on about a book. Both of you. A book of spells.” He held up his hand when she glowered at him, “I’m not interested in them—just telling you straight out. I just want to know why it was enough to provoke you so badly.”

She continued to glower at him before she actually lost all strength to do so, ending up sighing out her frustration. “None of this is to be repeated out of this room.” She told him first. “I’m only telling you because you’re not the other one.” She moved to her bed and knelt down to pull out a box, grabbing a thick book that looked older than any of them. “Spells…can be easily crafted, given our power. It only takes an advanced understanding of arithmancy and the task is entirely possible. If you know Kitty, you probably know that she’s quite intelligent, but she enjoys hiding it. She’s been good at maths ever since mother began showing her flashcards.”

She set the book on the bed, weighing it down where it sat. “It’s one thing to learn spells, but it’s an entirely different ordeal when she gets them from the Bloodstone personal library.” She looked at him, “You know about our history enough to understand how bad that is.”

George didn’t answer, looking down at the book. “Are all these…?”

“Every created spell by the Bloodstone heirs ever made, and only a handful are harmless. Laspus, for example, freezes the ground you walk on into ice so that whoever stands above it slips and falls.

“Calidum Pede, however, sets an illusion of fire onto your feet, making them feel as if they’re burning. It’s not a jinx, it’s not a silly little hex, it’s a curse. Its intention is a torture device, used on victims. Coupled with Colloshoo, it can torment whoever is forced to endure it.”

George went slightly pale, recalling the duel and those spells. “So you became angry.”

“Kitty took those spells without knowing about their intended use, she assumed they were harmless spells used for fun.” She looked back, gesturing to the book. “There’s spells in there worse than the Cruciatus, I literally know a single spell inside this book that will turn your skin inside-out. Now imagine if Kitty had used _that_ because she wanted to show off.” She looked at him seriously now.

George quickly understood the implications, cringing at first and realizing that she had a point. Kitty meant well, but she had a problem with thinking first before acting. “I think I understand now.” He said, stepping back to the door. “It’s almost time for us to leave, so…” He turned away awkwardly, breathing in.

Judith frowned, “Don’t you want that potion?”

That had him stop entirely, because he forgot all about it. He laughed nervously, “Yeah, we have a plan for that.”

She couldn’t help but smile slightly at the thought of his plan, picturing a number of Weasleys with neon green hair. She took out her own journal from her book bag and flipped to a specific page, “ _Duplicare_.” She spoke, pointing to the page itself until a copy appeared over it. “The spells that accompany it are standard, you’re smart enough to cast them.” She put the book away and stepped over to him, handing George the page.

He looked down at it and skimmed the contents, a small grin forming on his face. “I believe we have those ingredients. What do I change if we wish to change the color?”

“The powdered Malachite.” She pointed it out. “The first spell applies the neon affect.” When she was finished Judith opened the door for him, “Now go bury Kitty in a pyramid full of scarabs.”

George laughed at that and nodded, “Aye-aye.”

Judith shut the door when he left, quickly applying the locking charm and turning back to glower at the book before returning it to the locked box under her bed.

* * *

  
  


Kitty wished that she brought Cornelius.

Because Scabbers needed to die.

“RON!” Kitty cried out, her wet hair in a towel and wearing a bathrobe, pounding on his door with one hand while holding Scabbers by the tail in the other hand. “Get your rat before I skewer it and cook the thing over a fire.”

There was a loud thump from the other side of the door, quick footsteps and Ron was finally there, his eyes widening at the fat rat dangling from his tail. “There you are!” He reached out to snatch him quickly. “Where does he keep running off to?”

“To our room!” Kitty stressed, pointing at the thing. “I wake up to the thing on my chest staring right at me, sometimes I see him coming out from under the bed, and now I found him running across the bathroom like he was caught peeping! Either keep him out of our sight or find him dead under your pillow.”

Ron gaped at her, clinging to his rat protectively, “You wouldn’t.” He cried out, only to get a pillow thrown at him. “Oi!”

“Carry on outside!” George said from further inside the room.

“We’re trying to sleep, it’s too early for conversation!” Fred peeked out at the window, noting the end of sunrise. “Bloody hell, why is she awake?” Fred mumbled to his brother.

“She’s probably running.” George sighed out, covering his head with his blanket.

Percy was the only one asleep, having charmed some earmuffs over his ears. Fred glowered at that and threw his other pillow in his face, effectively startling his brother so badly that he fell off the bed.

George snorted in amusement.

Ron turned back towards Kitty, eyeing her suspiciously. “Do you ever sleep?” He questioned.

“I sleep fine.” His friend answered honestly.

“In Professor Binns’ class.” He commented bitterly, retreating back to his room.

Kitty gave a dirty glare towards the door and made a noncommittal grunt, heading downstairs. There was a Weasley already up, greeting her with a smile as he waited for his tea to cool down.

“You’re up early.” He noted, looking at his watch.

“It’s only seven.” She commented, sorting through the cupboards for tea. “I always get up at six for a run.”

Bill looked at her oddly, “Running at your age? Why so early?”

“I’m thirteen, I began when I was six. I don’t go anywhere, sometimes around the neighborhood. My mum is already awake at that time anyway. When I was little I would wake up early all the time and find her cleaning the manor.”

“Cleaning the manor at dawn?” He questioned, confused.

Kitty pulled a chair out and sat in it, “After dad died mum had trouble sleeping, and we didn’t have a house-elf, so she obsessed over having the manor clean. I woke up one morning and watched her, and got worried. I decided to wake up with her after that, so she wouldn’t be lonely.”

Fred almost stepped further down the stairs, backing up slightly when he heard the story and sitting down, out of view.

“The cleaning never helped, and mum was a wreck. So I offered her something else, do something better than cleaning, go outside, have a run. Where we used to live there was a running club, mum told me about it. These ladies would meet up in the morning and run together. I told her that we should do it, because I was looking for a way to get over dad. I never really reacted the way I should to his death, and Judith at the time hated me for it, but it didn’t mean that I wasn’t hurting. So mum took us to a muggle department store and bought her first pair of trainers and running pants, and instead of cleaning we ran in the morning.”

George stepped down, startling his brother before Fred looked up and pressed his finger to his lips, ushering him to sit.

Bill nodded at the story, “That seems like a good thing to do with your mum.” He told her.

“I guess… she stopped doing it after she began to date my other dad, and I think she’s happier now. I can’t stop doing it, though. I always run until I can’t do it anymore, and take the knight bus back home. Stan Shunpike knows me by name. It helps distract me from everything that’s bothering me.” She set her arms on the table, frowning.

“You’re a kid, though, what’s bothering you?” Bill asked further, noticing his brothers from the corner of his eye.

“I may be a kid, but at the same time I’m not. I mean, I found it really neat when it happened, knowing I had magic, but I never knew I could do a lot more. I’m just a regular girl, and people keep telling me I’m a “Bloodstone Witch”, like it’s this special thing. I don’t feel special, really. Then I find out how my dad dies, and I don’t know how to feel because of that. Dad died because my grandparents really hated him. They hated him so much that they killed him! It’s messed up, because I loved my dad.” She fought back tears. “I mean my now dad is really great, I love him too, he makes mum really happy. It doesn’t help that I get kidnapped by Voldemort and then he tries to possess my sister and suddenly everything is happening because I’m a Bloodstone Witch, because my sister is one too. I really understand why Harry is super famous for doing nothing and why he feels so weird about it, but I can’t really just become normal.” She took a breath, “I don’t even know what’s going to happen next year, and I’m worried. My sister is taking the brunt of everything and I’m sitting here, in Egypt, because I can’t handle being special.”

When she was done she laid her head down on her arms, sighing, “I’m too young to be dealing with so much, and I can’t even tell my best friends. Please don’t tell Fred or George, they don’t need to know how important they are to me. Even Ron, and Ginny, meeting your family’s gotten me to actually worry less about my own.”

Bill looked away, towards his brothers as they seemingly looked bothered. “I won’t say a thing.” He looked back at her, “You know, if you’re here, Mum thinks of you as practically family. She told me about the troll.”

The twins’ perked their heads up, looking at each other confusedly. _Troll?_

She tried a smile, “I really wasn’t all there for it, he knocked me out.”

“Yes, but if you didn’t make Ron go find your other friend, then someone would have died. He was so proud of that, gushing about beating up a mountain troll and saving your life and hers.”

Kitty’s smile twitched, because she didn’t know whether to laugh or not. Not like it wasn’t true, because it practically was. “Well, on a Weasley saving my family’s life, I think my sister has won that battle.” She countered, grinning.

Bill cocked his head to the side, “Your sister?”

“Your brothers, they saved my sister’s life months ago. They told me all about it, she was possessed by Vo—“ She backtracked at his wince, “You-Know-Who’s magical diary, it completely did a number on her and she tried to kill people because of it. I…really owe them, really. Fred and George, they stopped her before it could get worse.”

Bill glanced back at the stairs, noting that the twins were gone. “Mum never told me that, that my brothers were heroes would have been spread like wildfire by now.”

“My mum doesn’t know either.” Kitty told him, “Not the whole story. She had kittens over Judith last year and now with my little brother, dad doesn’t want her to stress out even more.” She finally stood up from the table, “I should get dressed. Have a good day, Bill.” She smiled at him and proceeded to go upstairs, wiping the tears from her cheeks and taking a deep breath.

When she turned the corner Fred was standing at his door, waiting with his hands in his pockets.

Kitty pulled on a smile, “Did I wake you?” She asked.

“Nah,” He shook his head, “Well, you screaming in the bathroom woke me up.”

She let out a chuckle at that, “Blame Scabbers.”

“I think I will.” He told her, watching the girl carefully, before rushing over to her to hug her tight.

Kitty squeaked when it happened, moving slightly and soon realizing that Fred had a strong grip. “Fred?” She looked up at him, and for a moment she went ice cold. “What did you hear?” She asked him honestly.

“You could have told us.” He said, “Don’t you tell us everything?”

Kitty didn’t answer that, pursing her lips together before ducking her head into his shoulder. She took a shaky breath before pushing on him, “Just—let me get dressed before I break down and sob all over you.” She said weakly.

He let her go then, pulling on half a smile, “I’ll hold you to it.”

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t somewhere to be. An ancient, dark fortress with little to no light unless it came from the lightning before rainfall. The prison was achingly cold, wet from the moisture of the sea that surrounded it. Forever dampened by il weather and the souls that surrounded it. Terrifying creatures roamed its grounds. Black, hooded creatures that sucked up any lick of hope, only leaving despair and angst in their wake. They made fine prison guards, as crossing one of them earned you a kiss so foul that it steals your soul.

Azkaban was a far cry from any muggle prison alive. Muggle prisons had the advantage of sociability and even the slightest bit of fun. Muggle prisons weren’t isolated and inhumane, and those who stayed there had a chance to speak to the outside on a regular basis. No, Azkaban was the only Wizard’s prison known, and those who went there lost every bit of life and sanity. There was no sunny days on that small island with a massive fortress, just pain and suffering, hopelessness and regrets.

Sirius Black didn’t belong there.

No, by all purposes, he never belonged there, as he did nothing wrong. He was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, wracked by the grief of the murder of his two dearest friends. Instead of moving forward to kill a traitorous friend, he ended up in an explosion, his friend’s finger and the bodies of twelve muggles left behind. Those that saw it never knew the entire truth to their confrontation, that Sirius had hunt him down for a pretty damn good reason. Though, he didn’t help his case any by laughing the way he did when it happened.

He wasn’t given a trial for his crime, he wasn’t taken in for questioning, no veritaserum, no pensieve, no benefit of the doubt. Because to everyone else, _he_ was that secret-keeper, and Peter Pettigrew wasn’t.

So much for that plan.

Azkaban was worse than death, when he really thought about it. At least death wasn’t filled with the desperate howls of inmates that were losing their sanity. He sometimes wondered if he was losing his sanity, like all the others. Dementors weren’t a talkative bunch, and you couldn’t hold a conversation with one without looking barmy. He tried, many times.

It was those rare visits from the Minister of Magic that put the illusion of a spring to his step, as most of the time he arrived with a copy of the Prophet. He always asked for that before anyone else could, as the Prophet had something he looked forward to.

Crossword puzzles were a good exercise for the brain, when you sat in a cell with nothing else to do. It stopped his brain from rotting at least twenty-five percent less until he was finished with it.

Perhaps he _was_ going barmy. He never even liked crossword puzzles to begin with.

When Cornelius Fudge visited him that day (Day? Or was it night? He had no idea.) there was a fresh copy of the Prophet in his hand. Sirius managed to leave his favorite corner of the cell long enough to sweet-talk the man into handing it over. He wanted to read the sports section this time, perhaps to see if his favorite Quidditch team was performing well.

He waited until Fudge had left and when there was adequate light to snap the paperback and read the front page. On it was a headline, reading MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE! Talking about the winner of the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.

He looked closely at the image on the front page, a silly smile on his face. At least someone was enjoying the sun, he thought.

Only to drop the newspaper a second later, as if it slapped him right in the face. He spread the paper out on the floor, directly in the light to peer at the girl in the photo, a familiar looking girl with gorgeous curls and a face reminiscent of his years at Hogwarts.

“Willow.” He breathed, breaking out into a crazy grin. “Willow Bloodstone, you’ve come back!”

* * *

  
  


Kitty came back home with a tan and a gleaming smile, bounding over to her mother once she came out of the floo to hug her tight. “I’m home!” She said happily.

Willow chuckled and held onto her daughter tight, smiling warmly. “You look healthy, dear. How was your trip?”

Kitty broke from her mother’s hug and smiled up at her, “It was beyond brilliant, a lot of things happened, mum. A lot of good things.” She caught sight of Harry and Judith, dashing over to them and tackling Harry in a hug. “I’ve got you presents!” She grinned at him, raking her knuckles over his head. “Glass scarabs—or scarabs in glass, I don’t know what to call them yet.”

“Please tell me they’re dead.” Judith accepted the hug that Kitty gave her, “Or I’ll feed it to Calypso.”

Kitty didn’t seem phased one bit, “They’re already dead, makes great paperweights. You could use about fifty of them with all the paper you write on.” She said jokingly, darting off to her father once she caught sight of Severus.

Harry looked over at Judith, “Is it me or does she seem happier than usual?”

“It’s disturbing.” Judith told him, watching Severus attempt to pry her off of him. “Something happened, and I hardly think it’s a good thing.”

When Kitty went back to her mother Willow was laughing, moving to kiss her daughter’s forehead. “Why are you so excited, lovely?”

She smiled hugely at her mother, “I have a boyfriend!”

Whatever was going on with Severus, it stopped quickly, as the item he was holding suddenly shattered when it hit the floor. Harry seemed to choke on the air he breathed in, and Judith didn’t look surprised at all.

“I hate being right.” She sighed.

* * *

  
  


It became worse when Draco found out about the news, as he found out by a slip of the tongue from Harry while Judith was attempting to skirt the issue of Egypt and the girl he had a crush on since childhood. Harry shot Judith a dreadful look quickly when it happened, looking back at Draco and expecting a meltdown that was suitable for a Malfoy.

Nothing happened for at least five minutes, though the silence was terrifying, until it all culminated into Draco throwing Kitty’s present through the bedroom window.

Nothing was worse to him than the announcement that Kitty was now dating Fred Fucking Weasley.

* * *

  
  


The teacup had shattered into pieces when it touched the floor, its contents spreading and staining the blood-red carpet. Willow’s breath was caught in her throat and her hands trembled, holding the newspaper and staring down at the familiar face of a boy she once knew.

Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban.

She should have been alarmed, as Harry Potter was in her care and because she had heard about the story, that Sirius had betrayed The Potters to Voldemort and went about on a killing spree of thirteen people. She should have been more frightened than she was feeling. Out of anyone, she would have been the one first and foremost to rage war upon a man who murdered her best friends and brought an end to everyone she held dear.

Only, she didn’t fully believe it at all.

She knew Sirius Black, personally, even before Hogwarts. He was never the type to follow in the footsteps of his brothers and cousins. He wasn’t a typical Black. He was a troublemaker, he loved to tease, perhaps he could have been a incessant toe rag at every moment, but he wasn’t a murderer. He wasn’t a follower of Voldemort. Drusilla and Cypress would have liked him more if he were that.

They looked down on him as much as they looked down on her.

She must have been the only one who doubted his guilt, and had she been there at the time, she would have come to his aide. A Bloodstone held influence, their Sight was unmatched, and her, she had enough personal memories that could fill a cauldron. If she hadn’t fled with Daniel to America, perhaps it wouldn’t have happened. None of it. If she had just been a little bit stronger, than her friends would have been alive to see their child grow.

She let out a shaky breath, again going down the road of infinite possibilities that could have happened, countless moments that she could have changed.

Willow was so deep into her thoughts she didn’t hear the door knocker, but when her husband viciously slammed the door she snapped her head up quickly in his direction, hurrying to the entrance.

“Did someone just leave?” She questioned him, feeling the wards tingle for her attention.

“Give it time, and they will.” He sounded curt and angry, glowering at the door, or whoever behind it, as if they were an insult to his person.

Willow didn’t understand, and she proceeded to open the door for herself.

_Oh._

Willow broke into tears the instant she saw him, almost lunging at the man. “Remus!” She sobbed, burying her head in his shoulder as she clung to him.

“I was told that you’ve returned.” He didn’t look surprised at her tears at all, moving to pat her back reassuringly. “Still easy to cry, I see.” He teased, smiling at her.

Willow leaned back to shove him playfully. “Oh stop.” She reached up to wipe away her tears. “I haven’t heard from you since I left, I thought that you may have died as well.”

Remus sighed, “Mixed blessings, Willow.”

Severus cleared his throat, loud, taking a step forward next to his wife and glaring at the man scathingly, “Darling,” He bit out.

Willow glanced back at her husband before realizing what she was doing, “Oh! Remus, you remember Severus, do you?”

Remus took a moment to study Severus, looking at Willow and back at him, his eyes taking in the silver wedding band on Willow’s ring finger. “I’ve missed the wedding.” He commented, smiling slightly. “Congratulations are in order, I take it?”

Willow suddenly fixed him a pleading look, shaking her head quietly and motioning her eyes towards the love of her life, as if she was trying to signal something to Remus. The man glanced hesitantly at Severus before understanding what she was trying to tell him.

Something was going on between the two and Severus didn’t like it one bit, the way that they were looking into each other’s eyes made his gut twist, and he snaked his arm around Willow’s waist protectively, “Is there a reason you’ve come to see _my_ _wife_?” He spat the last word.

“Severus,” Willow stressed his name, “Remus is a _friend_ ,” She nudged him slightly, “Move, I wish to catch up with my friend.” She repeated, clearly.

The atmosphere became thick with tension and Remus found himself staring at a glaring wall between him and the entrance. “Well, if…if I’m intruding, I can always pop by later,” He offered, taking a step back just in case.

Willow managed to shove her husband aside, “Nonsense!” She reached forward to usher him in quickly, “I’ve missed our talks.”

The push was something he never expected from his wife, and it sent the man stumbling back and staring at her bewilderedly, “Willow!” He barked out, “I will not have this man—“

Willow grit her teeth and whirled around, “Remus is my _friend_ , Severus, I will not have you acting like a jealous child. Don’t think I don’t know what you were trying to pull.”

It was one of those rare moments when Willow actually asserted herself, as she done it before when they discussed Harry living with them. Severus could admit, he loved that side of her and hated it all the same, because despite the fire in her eyes, he knew he wasn’t going to win the argument. He’s tried.

“I’ll be in the study.” He said tightly before finally leaving.

He may have been Willow’s friend but Severus still hated the bastard.

Willow watched her husband leave, breathing out a sigh. “He’s still working on some things, Remus.” She explained quietly, “The past is difficult to change.”

Remus looked down at her ring again, “But I see you two have come together, that’s been your—“

“He doesn’t know, Remus.” She whispered, effectively stopping him. “Please, for his sake, don’t tell him.” She tried to give him a smile, but it never reached. “Who told you I’ve returned?” She asked, needing to change the subject.

“Dumbledore, actually.” Remus told her, following her into the drawing room. “He let it slip after meeting me for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, I’ve been positioned as the next professor.” He smiled happily, “He’s also told me about Harry Potter, it was quite strange, how he just let those little things slip, like he knew you would benefit to see me.” He didn’t find it strange at all, given who Dumbledore was.

Willow was first to sit down, “Oh Remus, I’m afraid my life has been quite fast for the last sixteen years. I’m not sure where to start.”

Remus sat down beside her, “I wouldn’t mind starting with the obvious, Willow. Tell me about the muggle man you’ve run off with.”

She went into great detail over every bit of her past, who Daniel was and what he loved to do, his loving parents that treated her as if she was their own, America and how beautiful the Arizona desert was. She told him about Judith and Kitty, and what had happened on that fateful day. She broke into tears over recalling what her parents have done, how she was called back home and Judith’s secret. She had no qualms telling him about Judith, as Remus had his own deep secret. She went on telling him about her dear husband, Lucius, and Narcissa, taking every step down to her and Severus’s wedding. When he asked about Harry she broke out into tears again, explaining what Lily had done. When she had nothing left to say Remus recalled everything that happened after she had left, including what Sirius had done.

The silence filled the room and Willow picked up the Prophet again.

“I don’t believe he killed them.” She said honestly. “It’s my gut feeling, Remus. I have known Sirius longer than the Marauders have, and I’m confident that he hadn’t done what he did.”

Remus frowned, “Willow, the evidence was irreputable, they found Peter’s finger. They have witnesses.”

“What of anything else, Remus?” Willow shot back, “A blasting spell would have done more than left a single finger. In all my life not once have I known Sirius to be a dark wizard. Sometimes he could be an idiot, or a fool, but he wasn’t weak.”

Remus didn’t reply right away. It was like Willow to give anyone the benefit of the doubt. She never outright blamed anyone for their crimes and relied on trust. It was something he admired about her, how a girl had a big enough heart to defend anyone she believed to be misunderstood. It was the main reason why she endured Severus Snape for seven years, even coming to his defense when no one else would. That was the only thing Sirius and Willow never agreed on, and they fought constantly about it up until James decided to ease up for Lily’s sake.

“Have you voiced your opinions to Severus?” He asked then, knowing full too well of that man’s opinion on the matter.

“We have yet to speak about it, but I dread the fight that I know is coming.” Willow leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “I know how much they loathed each other and Severus knows my connection to him. If he’s read the paper already, he’s not discussing it with me because he expects a fight as well.”

“Word is that Sirius has escaped Azkaban to go after Harry.” Remus said, looking at the fire. “Are you certain he’s innocent? Because your belief is putting Harry’s future on the line.”

The two didn’t notice the teenager peeking in from the door before crouching down quickly, afraid to be caught.

“I’m not a regular Seer, Remus. I cannot know for certain if Sirius is innocent or guilty, all I can do is have faith that he is not the man everyone believes he is. He deserves someone to give him that chance, someone to figure out the truth.”

Remus ended up sighing, running his hands through his hair, “You’ve always been the optimistic one, Willow.”

“In these dark times, someone has to be the light.” She said reassuringly.

Kitty kept her back to the door, pursing her lips together as she thought. After a moment she got back on her knees to sneak back down the hall.

* * *

  
  
  


It was one of those close calls where timing couldn’t be worse than anything, and he had to duck into Knockturn Alley at the sight of familiar faces. He waited until the lot of them passed by, unknowing of the eyes that were on them. He silently cursed himself for his luck, keeping a fair distance away from the group as they moved through, each of them branching off to different shops and giving him a moment to cross through undetected.

Glamours helped in these rare instances, and the man quickly crossed through towards his destination only to stop once he was two shops away from where he wanted to be.

He watched quietly as others around him halted what they were doing, watching the young girl get into a row with the Malfoy heir when he refused to stop and speak with her. The way the boy looked at her was with a pure disgust and ire, something reminiscent of his own past when he regarded the girl’s own devastation and anger, her green eyes fighting to hold back tears.

She was so much like her mother.

When the Malfoy heir stormed off he left the girl standing still in the street, those that stopped to watch having gone to resume their daily task while others inclined to gossip started to whisper. He cast a judgmental glower upon the girl as she passed by to return to her friends, their eyes meeting briefly, though long enough for her to wince at his disdain before breaking out into a run.

The man grunted irritably, resuming his walk towards the bank and removing the glamour just before he entered the building, keeping his eyes towards the head goblin that was busy writing in his ledger. He cleared his throat when he stepped up to the podium, reaching into the breast pocket of his robes to pull out a key.

Griphook eyed the man carefully, looking down at the key in his hand. “Mr. Bloodstone.” He greeted him gruffly.

Cypress gave the goblin a nod of recognition, “I’ve come to retrieve something from the family vault.” He said casually, “Lestrange, not Bloodstone.”

* * *

  
  


The whispers were hard to ignore as much as the looks. Everyone who had read The Prophet was whispering about him, about Sirius Black, mostly because his escape was told to be because of Harry Potter. It became annoying after a while, and Harry had to get on the train long before anyone else to get away from the attention.

Judith kept a copy of Sirius Black’s photo from the paper just in case, because she was intent on keeping Harry out of danger. She reassured him back at the manor that he wouldn’t have to worry. Though, when her sister attempted to get near Harry on the train, she was met with a wall of Slytherins, directed by Draco Malfoy who only sneered at her and instructed her to go back to her own side.

Kitty couldn’t get near Harry even if she tried, as their friend had become hostile to Gryffindors in general, most of all his former best friend. While they understood his hurt, he was going about it in the worst way possible. It didn’t help when he had other Slytherins whispering in his ear, further driving a wedge between the two of them as they backed him up with silent ‘I told you so’s’. There wasn’t anything Judith and Harry could say to try and rebuild something that had been damaged, because in Draco’s world, Kitty has clearly chosen who was more important to her. The incline in their friendship had begun ever since Kitty had been sorted into Gryffindor. The girl’s influence on him had been fading away, and with this sudden turn, whatever was once there was gone completely.

Harry and Judith were becoming witnesses to a friendship ending with a war threatening to give way among Slytherin and Gryffindor.

* * *

  
  


It was easy to leave Hogwarts when you knew all the secret tunnels and short-cuts, effectively bypassing Filch, his dreaded cat, and all the teachers and prefects that roamed the halls. It was midnight and the rat made it outside the castle quickly, scurrying down the path and past the gate, past the dementors and into Hogsmeade where his contact was waiting.

Last room on the left, or was it right? Last room… last room… Peter made sure he was alone before becoming human again, knocking on the last door on the left a total amount of three times in a spaced out interval. He fidgeted, wondering if he had gotten the right door before it opened up to allow him entrance.

Cypress was already there, standing near the window and gazing out onto the village, his eyes on the wandering dementors. “Punctual.” He said, taking out an old pocket watch and looking it over before snapping it shut and replacing it with a wand. He extended his wand-hand to the door and uttered a silencing spell, locking it swiftly. “Now, onto business.” He said, turning to face the stout man.

Peter watched him fearfully, as Cypress Bloodstone effectively scared him. He was a man that knew what to do at all times and never cowered to anyone. He was too quiet, like a snake that was biding its time. “Are we close, sir?” He asked, his eye twitching slightly. He still hasn’t heard from Voldemort, or his followers. That and Sirius Black had escaped from prison and there were dementors flying about the castle grounds. All of it had him on edge.

“We’re close, Peter.” Cypress pulled out a parchment, “Here’s where I need your assistance.” He smoothed the parchment down onto a table, allowing Peter to see it. “You’re well acquainted with Hogwarts, yes? Every secret it holds?”

Peter nodded, “Y-yes, I used to roam every i-inch of those halls.” On the parchment was a rough drawing.

“Then you’ve heard of the Room of Requirement?” The man looked towards Peter, and the man fidgeted again, now shaking his head. Cypress wasn’t that surprised, grinning slowly. “The room isn’t known to everyone, Peter, though it shows itself to whoever needs it. You’ll find the room located on the seventh floor, opposite this exact tapestry.” He tapped the parchment, and Peter really took in the drawing, two people trying to teach trolls how to dance.

“What I need is inside that room, Peter. Ravenclaw’s Diadem.” He left the table and stepped away, “The relic is important to me and my mission, and with that I will be one step closer to our success. All you have to do is think about that relic when you’re near that room, cross the threshold three times, and a door will appear for you.” He finally looked at Peter, grinning. “I want you to get that girl to follow you.”

Peter trembled, “K-Katherine Snape, sir?”

“You can’t just take it away in your animagus form now, can you? Find it, let her take it, and steal it away.”

Peter felt sick the more he thought about it. Just the image of the girl made his knees go weak and his head light. She was reminiscent of a girl he idolized a long time ago, a Hufflepuff that captured his heart before she disappeared. Cypress Bloodstone had no clue about what Peter had felt for his daughter, and he wondered why the man was so obsessed with this girl. Was it because she looked so much like Willow? It was the only possible explanation.

When the meeting had ended Peter became a rat again, scurrying back to the castle but keeping himself hidden in the passageways. He never saw Kitty Snape’s family. He knew who her father was, but never the mother. His heart thundered at the thought of Kitty Snape being Willow’s child, but the thought was fleeting. Willow had left for America, she was gone.

He was left gazing at a memory from the past, an image that had his guilt boring a hole into his gut.

Willow would hate him if she knew he was working with her father.

* * *

  
  


“Electives?”

Judith nodded at her friend, pulling out some books from her bag. “You can pick two or more electives along with everything else, didn’t you know that?”

Harry didn’t know that, and it was obvious. “I was kinda preoccupied with a crazed killer escaping Azkaban to think about my classes.” He admitted truthfully. “Be thankful I got my core books.”

“Academia doesn’t halt for anything, Harry, not even escaped convicts.” She thrust a book into his arms, “I’ve picked mine out already. I’m taking Arithmancy and Divination, Ancient Runes and perhaps Muggle Studies if I don’t get overloaded.”

“Divination is supposed to be one of those breeze-by classes.” Blaise chimed in from Harry’s side, “I hear the professor is a nut-job. Believes she’s a Seer.” He snorted in amusement at the implication.

Judith set down one of her books calmly, “No one can just freely claim they are a Seer, Zabini. They’re registered at the Ministry so they can be monitored.”

He rolled his eyes at the comment, “She’s still a nut-job, Seer or not.”

“Maybe it’s the Seer’s that are the nut-jobs.” Theodore spoke up quickly, “It explains a lot—“

WHAM.

“SNAPE!” The boy covered his head quickly, the ache was instant right after it was slammed with the book. He glared at the girl, who glared back at him with the thick Arithmancy tome in her hands. “What is your problem?” He cried out.

“There was a spider on your head.” She set the book down again, glancing at Harry and seeing him hold in a laugh. “A false widow,” She clarified, “You should be thanking me.”

The rest of the third years began laughing at Theodore’s expense, and the boy looked directly at Draco, “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

The blonde was watching, almost boredly, his chin in his hand as he regarded his friend. “Better you than me.” He stated, turning his attention towards Harry. “What books did you buy?”

“That’s a good question.” Harry spoke up, “I only bought the books for the core classes.”

“I have all of them.” Judith told him, ignoring Draco as he coughed out ‘figures’, “It’s not too late to go to father and alert him of your electives. I suggest taking Care of Magical Creatures, that book is a pain to keep in my possession.”

Harry had a weird feeling about how she said that, and he looked towards Draco, who seemed to know what she was talking about. “Why?”

“It has a tendency to bite you.” The blonde told him, “Nothing unusual.”

Harry looked flabbergasted, “How is that not unusual?”

“It’s called the _Monster Book of Monsters_.” Judith said simply, “I believe it’s justly named. If you take that one, it leaves me with the book for Muggle Studies,”

Draco cringed at that one.

“AND,” Judith shot Draco a stern look, “I also have an extra copy of Unfogging the Future, if you like to take Divination with me.” She smiled at him, “Unless you’d prefer to take Ancient Runes or Arithmancy, I could share my copy.”

Harry looked sick just thinking about the extra classes he would have to take. Looking at Draco for help, “What are you taking?” He whispered.

“Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy.” Draco told him.

Arithmancy just sounded difficult when Harry thought about it, and no doubt it was meant for smart people like Judith and Draco. He wasn’t that intelligent, the type who studied nonstop like either of his friends. Care of Magical Creatures sounded….friendly, at least, perhaps he could actually see some of those magical creatures that he would be instructed to care for. “Blaise.” He called out towards the other boy. “How easy is Divination, exactly?”

Blaise grinned when Judith smacked a hand over her face.

She was ready to spout off the handle before her father appeared at the end of the table, issuing their schedules, “Judith,” Severus spoke up, “You signed up for all of the extracurricular courses except one.” He was holding the schedule and staring at how full it was, looking at his daughter like she had gone insane. “Do you realize you may have to sleep at least eight hours a night, do you?”

Harry and Draco stared at her wildly, but Judith didn’t look at all concerned, “Sleep is for the dead, father.” She said simply.

“I’m afraid that is where you’re heading if you proceed with this arduous task.”

Something told Judith that her father knew something she didn’t, and she watched him steadily. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” She asked.

Severus finally handed her the schedule, “Stop by my office after your first class, daughter.” He instructed her before moving on.

* * *

  
  


The first class was unfortunately, Divination. It was held in the North Tower, in an area that the Judith never heard about, or explored. She and Harry ran into Hermione and Ron as they were looking for it, the other two failing to have found the class either.

“This is impossible!” Ron shouted out, pointing down the empty corridor that wasn’t their destination. “The class is going to end before we even get there!”

“Maybe we’ve taken a wrong turn.” Hermione suggested.

“At what?” Judith bit out, “There aren’t any signs we can follow. Why can’t this castle have signs? All we have are paintings!”

Harry seemed distracted, staring at one of the paintings.

“There should be a map.” Hermione spoke up, trying not to argue.

“Harry.” Judith stepped up to her friend.

“AHA!”

Only to step back, fixing a glare at the painting that cried out. A small knight, to be exact, attempting to brandish his large sword.

“What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!”

“Is he calling us dogs?” Ron questioned, but Harry didn’t answer, stepping closer to peer at the tiny knight after it lost its balance while trying to swing his sword.

“Are you all right?” He asked the knight.

“Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!” The knight tried again to brandish his sword, but it only sank further into the grass.

Harry could hear Judith mumbling something snarky under her breath, and suddenly an idea popped into his head. “Hey, we’re looking for the North Tower. Could you help us find it?”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Of course! A painting would know the way!”

“Shh!” Judith hissed out.

The knight only heard Harry, brightening up as if he wasn’t ever trying to attack them at all. “A quest! Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!”

“First we’re dogs and now we’re friends.” Ron muttered as the knight tried to mount his pony to no avail. 

Instead, the knight decided to lead them on foot, vanishing through the left frame and running through paintings. Everyone broke out into a run to catch up, listening for the telltale clanking of his armor and sometimes spotting him passing by other paintings. Their quest ended to a winding spiral staircase, one that Judith audibly groaned at before Harry pushed her further up, all four of them panting as they climbed upwards, getting higher and higher until even just the slightest look down became a dizzy trial.

The knight was back to see them off, in a painting with fiendish looking monks. “Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!”

“Yeah, we’ll call you,” muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, “if we ever need someone mental.”

“Never ask paintings to do your dirty work ever again.” Judith breathed before they cleared into a landing, taking another ladder into a room that hardly looked like a classroom at all. It was completely cozy for a classroom, with poufs and armchairs around circular tables. Red lights illuminated every table and the curtains were closed, scarves covering every lamp and making the room dim. Harry thought that someone would soon come up to them to take their order, as it looked somewhat like a tea-house.

“Comfortable.” Judith commented, leading Harry to a table next to Ron and Hermione’s.

“So…where is she?” Ron questioned.

He was answered when an older, thin woman entered the room, her glasses having a heavy magnification to them while she dressed like what Judith imagined the Sixties would have been like. “How nice it is to see you all in the physical world at last.” She told them all. “Sit, my children!” She insisted, the rest of the students choosing their tables.

“Welcome to Divination,” said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair. “My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye.”

Judith stared blankly at her, the burning question in her head. Was this woman really a Seer?

“So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field. …”

Everyone who knew Hermione turned to look right at her, and the witch looked particularly concerned about her progress.

“Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearances, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future,” Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. “It is a Gift granted to few.” Her eyes rested onto Judith, startling the girl instantly. “Such as yourself, my dear! I’m quite astonished, we have another who possesses the Inner Eye!”

When Trelawney gestured towards Judith, everyone began staring at her. The girl looked certainly panic-stricken by now, and Harry had to take her hand to calm her down.

“You have seen terrible things, oh my poor dear.” She almost got up from her chair, but something else caught her attention. “You, boy,” she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. “Is your grandmother well?”

“I think so,” said Neville tremulously.

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you, dear,” Trelawney said ominously. Neville gulped. Trelawney continued. “We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear,” she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, “beware a red-haired man.”

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him.

The sudden dread in Judith began to sink away the more Trelawney would make sudden predictions towards other students, and while they were nervous and stricken at her words, her own worries died down until she recalled what Blaise Zabini had told her.

An ugly feeling stirred in her gut, however, because if this professor could sense her Sight, then what else could she sense?

“Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing…”

The class began right after Neville had broken a teacup, like Trelawney had predicted a second before, and Judith and Harry went to get their cups filled. Judith avoided the professor’s enlarged eyes instantly, returning to the table and looking down at the cup. Reading tea leaves, she’s heard of such a thing. It was an ancient practice that was coined as cheap fortune telling for those who wished for entertainment.

Harry could see her uneasiness while he drank his tea, watching her reluctantly pick up the cup to drink as much as possible in a fast amount of time. It was scalding hot, however, and she instantly regretted it. Both of them swilled the cup as told and turned their cups upside down.

“I really think I regret taking this class.” Judith said honestly, looking dreadful.

Harry frowned, “I wanted to ask why you wanted to take divination…when… _you know_.” He gestured at her in general.

Judith shied her eyes away, “Curiosity killed the cat.” She handed him her cup, “What do you see?”

Harry stared at it, “Um…a bunch of soggy brown stuff? Oh, hold on…”

Judith took a look at Harry’s cup, flipping through the pages. “There’s a bird, possibly a falcon. It means you have an enemy.”

Hermione snorted from her table, “That’s obvious.”

Judith glared at her before she continued, “A heart, which…” She looked at the book, “It indicates a coming of happiness that will bring joy to your life.” She smiled at that, “You have an enemy, but it will depart, leaving you happy.”

“Wonderful prediction, my dear.” Trelawney praised, stepping around their table. “My, oh my, I also see a thin line, which means that fate will decide your happiness.” She pointed it out. “So far, you have proceeded to impress me, dear. I knew I was right about your Inner Eye.”

Judith went red just slightly, ducking her head away. “Alright.”

Harry tried to smile for her, still looking over Judith’s cup. “Uh, professor?” He called for Trelawney’s attention, “Is this a T or something?” He pointed to the symbol.

Trelawney took the cup to read it, her face falling, “Oh dear, that isn’t a T at all, that is a scythe. It foreshadows grief and pain, oh you poor girl.” She turned the cup, “A bier! Oh no, this isn’t a happy cup. That symbolizes a personal loss as it’s closer to the rim.” 

Everyone’s attention slowly moved towards Judith, and Harry had to take her hand again as she began to pale.

“Oh, this one’s a fox, an unsuspected enemy looms behind you, dear… no, no, this isn’t a good cup at all.” She turned the cup and she went quiet, moving to a vacant armchair with her free hand pressed against her heart. “My dear … my poor, dear girl … no … it is kinder not to say … no … don’t ask me. …”

Harry was freaking out, more so because Judith was starting to breathe heavily. Everyone was staring at her, murmuring and she could hear it, all of it.

“What is it, Professor?” One of the Gryffindors spoke up, Dean Thomas, and everyone had gotten out of their seats to get a look at what was in Judith’s teacup.

Judith felt faint the longer Trelawney didn't speak, until her eyes had opened, staring right at Judith, “You have the grim.” She spoke dreadfully.

Harry looked confused, and so did Lavender Brown and Ron, however, everyone else was gasping out.

“T…The grim?” Judith breathed, shaking slightly. 

“The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear girl, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!”

Judith felt sick all of a sudden, looking at Harry desperately and trying to send him a mental message to take her away, but her attempts were at a loss.

“I’m sure she’s just overreacting,” Hermione said, mostly in dislike of Trelawney’s prediction. The professor looked at the girl with her own dislike.

“You’ll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’m sure.”

She continued to feel sick even after the class had ended, heading down to the dungeons after her first class and passing a herd of fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors that were leaving the Potions classroom. She found her father at the table, organizing parchments that were handed in and setting them aside. She took a heavy breath to right herself before pressing forward.

“What was so urgent that you couldn’t tell me in public?” She questioned as soon as the last student left.

Severus took his wand to shut and lock the classroom door, uttering a silencing spell. “I’m not the only one with concerns over your academic decisions. Professor Dumbledore has took me aside and requested that if you are quite passionate about your marks, then he wishes to offer you a solution so you will be able to handle your classes. If you insist on your decision, you may very well know that certain classes do overlap with others,” He looked hard at her before she opened her mouth, “Skipping one class for another alternatively will not be an option.”

Judith shut her mouth, flinching. “It’s not? I’m able to catch up, father.” She said stubbornly.

Severus ignored the suggestion and pressed on, “Professor Dumbledore wishes to offer you an unorthodox solution, a… _time-turner_.” The look on his face was obvious on how he felt over the subject, especially when he spat out the words.

Judith stilled instantly, cocking her head to the side. A time-turner wasn’t a light thing, a Ministry regulated object that sent its owner back to the past whenever they wished. It wasn’t a lighthearted object meant for silly things, and she looked horrified that Professor Dumbledore wished to offer her one of those.

“Is this a joke?” She questioned, not really in the mood for anything else having to do with the past or the future. “Is this honestly a joke? Because there’s no logical way that loaning out a time-turner to a thirteen year old teenager could benefit anyone.”

Severus seemed to expect that answer, but sighed nonetheless. “He thinks that you are capable and trustworthy enough to handle such an item. I had tried to decline for you, but he wished to know your answer.”

Judith laid her palms on the table, “My answer is no, father. I can’t see any possible reason for a teenager to handle such a valuable piece of equipment. These are items regulated by the Ministry! The Ministry! To give such an important and fragile object to someone just to allow them a little more time to study for another class, it sounds stupid and irresponsible! He should be ashamed of even offering something like that.” She stood back up, frowning. “If that’s my answer to taking a full load of classes then I’d rather drop half of my electives right now. I couldn’t forgive myself if I somehow tampered with the past.” Or learned about her future.

There was a silence after that, and Severus didn’t look as irritated as he did before. In fact, he looked proud of his daughter, standing up with a curt nod. “I believe he has offered another student the same option, but your reaction will indeed give him second thoughts about doing so.”

“If that other student is Granger then she deserves to be kicked in the arse if she agreed to such a thing.” Judith shouted out, running her fingers through her hair. “I—this is good…this actually put me into a position to re-think my own class load. Thank you, father.” She looked at him with a small smile, “You’ve convinced me not to be a total swot.”

Severus couldn’t fight back the small chuckle that escaped him, “You may go now, daughter.” He waved her off, “I have summer essays to grade.”

Judith did as he said and left, seemingly feeling lighter now that she had sense kicked in her.

* * *

  
  


Judith’s reaction to the time-turner request went back to Dumbledore as Severus had promised, and her honest answer to such a question made the old man truly put a second thought in what he had just done. He soon came to agree with the girl and her honesty concerning such an important object, and he instantly went to inform McGonagall over his change of heart. The woman had breathed a sigh of relief, summoning her own Gryffindor overachiever to retrieve the item she had just given, informing her about Professor Dumbledore’s change of heart and telling her to thank Judith Snape for having him see reason and instructing her to lower the amount of electives she wished to take.

Judith was outside of the great hall when Hermione went to thank her, the frizzy-haired girl running for Judith head-on.

“YOU BITCH!” She screamed, “You’ve ruined EVERYTHING!”

Judith cried out when Hermione lunged at her, wands forgotten as both girls gotten into a tussle right then and there, each of them pulling at each other’s hair. Judith was ready to do battle with the girl, both of them struggling for an upper-hand.

There was a fair amount of students around the scene cheering for one or the other, their friends catching wind of it when the words carried down the hall.

“Snape and Granger are fighting in the corridor!” Justin Fitch-Fletchery called out at the sight of Kitty and Ron. The two of them exchanged shocked stares before breaking out into a run.

By the time they had gotten there, the fight was broken up, the twins having separated them. Fred was trying to hold Hermione back while George had a firm hold on Judith.

“You’ve ruined my whole academic carrier, Snape!” Hermione cried out.

“I should have known you were the other one!” Judith hissed back at her, glaring scathingly at the girl. “How stupid are you to even accept such a thing?”

“I was just the right person to use it, Snape! Then you come in and give Dumbledore this trite on how academia is a silly thing to waste it on! It could have done me such good! Admit it, you just don’t want anyone else to exceed!” She spat venomously.

“What’s going on?” Harry and Draco came up on Judith’s left while Kitty and Ron came up to Hermione’s right.

“Just—hold it!” George pulled Judith back as she lunged outward, pointing at Hermione accusingly. 

“This little swot was about to ruin the past and use a bloody time turner for her classes!”

“Swot?” Hermione said shrilly, “If anyone’s a swot then it’s you, Judith Snape!” She couldn’t get out of Fred’s grasp. “That Slytherin bitch just ruined my entire year by being holier-than-thou!”

“Hold on here!” Kitty managed to break into the circle, “Fred, let her go.”

“Not really sure you want that, Kitty.” He reassured her, “Hermione’s about to rage hell.”

“See, this is what I’ve been trying to avoid!” Kitty cried out, gesturing at the two of them. “This isn’t getting us anywhere!”

“Keep out of this, Kitty! The past is nothing to be tampered with, Granger,” Judith shouted out.

“Judith’s right!” Draco managed to get through, “Stop being high and mighty and learn how to study like the rest of us, you self-entitled Mudblood!”

Four things happened at once. Gryffindors gasped out as the Slytherins verbally agreed. Fred and George dropped the two girls to go for their wands and Kitty had to grab Ron’s arm before he could move. The fourth one wasn’t expected, but once Hermione was released she stormed over to Draco and sucker-punched him in the nose, effectively sending him stumbling back against Crabbe and Goyle.

“Mr. Malfoy!”

“Miss Granger!”

McGonagall and Flitwick had arrived just before anything else could happen, effectively dispersing the crowd of students and taking away ten house points from each.

Kitty found Fred’s arms, still staring at Draco as he visibly slapped her before he ushered her away with the other Gryffindors.

Harry took Draco up to Madam Pomfrey's to get his nose checked, and be given a potion as the punch had effectively broke his nose. However, the day wasn’t over yet, and by the time Draco returned to the Slytherin common room, Judith was waiting for him, alone.

The boy glared at her, “What, are you here to throw a book at my head?” He spat out.

Judith didn’t say a word, glaring at him in return and stepping up towards him, recoiling her hand before smacking him hard on the cheek. The force of it was hard enough to have him step back, his own hand moving to the spot she slapped, rubbing the skin.

“Granger had done enough for the both of us.” She said harshly, turning to head back to the dormitory.

“You know, this wouldn’t have happened if She was sorted into Slytherin!” Draco called out to her, effectively stopping Judith. She turned back to stare at Draco.

“How is you uttering that slur related to my sister?” She edged out, moving away from the door. “How is your blatant racism related to our sorting?”

“Everything’s related to the sorting!” He told her, “If she hadn’t become a Gryffindor, then she wouldn’t have fell into step with those so called _friends_ of hers.” He hissed out, “Then she wouldn’t have been tricked by Quirrell and you wouldn’t have had to rescue her. If she was a Slytherin you wouldn’t have been subject to that diary, she would have stopped you! Ever since she befriended the Weasley twins she has changed, Judith. Kitty is being taken away from us, don’t you see that? She’s siding with her Gryffindor friends and foregoing her family!”

Judith glared at him, moving back to where she was before, “Just because she was sorted into Gryffindor doesn’t mean she’s being taken away from us, Draco. Kitty’s a big girl, she’s allowed to make friends.”

“Then where was she last summer when you refused to leave your room?” Draco prodded her with his finger. “She was in Egypt in your time of need, playing with the Weasleys.”

Judith looked like he just slapped her, stepping back and shaking her head. “I told her to leave, Draco. She left because I insisted.”

Draco took a step towards her, “She still left, Judith. She’s still choosing _them_ over us.” He stepped back then, moving towards his own dormitory. “How long will it take until she betrays us completely?” He left after that, leaving Judith alone in the common room.

Judith shut her eyes and took a breath, taking an unsteady step towards her dormitory before clutching her head, stumbling against the mantle.

_Wild, black hair. Crazy eyes, Insane grin. Sirius Black._

When Judith opened her eyes she was on the floor, breathing heavily. She looked at her hands, seeing how unsteady they were and how much her fingers were trembling. She could still see that vision, growing sick in her stomach over it.

She wasn’t supposed to have visions. No, the potion kept them away.

Unless the potion was starting to weaken…or have her visions become stronger?

Judith got up, her legs shaky. She turned away from the dormitory and headed to the entrance.

She needed air.

* * *

  
  


It was one of their greatest hopes that this professor would be better than the last. Today was the day when they’d see Professor Lupin teach. Judith didn’t really have any high hopes on the subject, after going through two professors that turned out to be less than satisfactory. Kitty, however, was delighted to find out what kind of person they would get, if they were another egotistical blowhard or perhaps just a mysterious villain type. It was a grab bag of choices, and neither of their hopes was for a competent instructor. Kitty was on the edge of her seat when Professor Lupin showed himself in the classroom, ignoring his shabby state of dress. How well-worn the man looked didn’t relate to his status as a professor, as she had seen a man who dressed to impress and still lacked actual skill.

It was when Professor Lupin caught the sight of Kitty staring at him that he froze completely, blinking at the spitting image of his dear Hufflepuff friend and how this was Willow’s daughter. A smile graced his features and he resumed what he was doing, turning to the class calmly. “You may put your books back in your bags,” He told them first and foremost, “I have planned a practical lesson for today, all you will need are your wands.”

Judith hesitantly put her book away, staring at the man and trying to calculate what could be worse than Cornish pixies. She kept her reservations to herself, however, looking over at her friend and catching his eyes. They shared the same thoughts on the matter, and Harry smiled reassuringly.

“I’m sure we’re not getting a repeat of last year.” He offered, clearly optimistic.

When everyone was ready, Remus made his way to the door, “Our lesson isn’t in this classroom, so if you would follow me.”

The students actually were intrigued by an actual practical lesson, given their track record of professors. They got up to follow their professor, grouping together.

“I think this one might be a keeper.” Kitty said to Harry, grinning at him until Draco shot her a glare and Ron cleared his throat, it was clear that the incident outside the great hall managed to stay with everyone, as Hermione was on Ron’s right, staying far away from Judith who was on Draco’s left. Kitty rolled her eyes at the animosity, but went back to Ron’s side anyway.

The students were being led down an empty corridor and around the corner into another corridor, stopping them at the door to the staff room. The room was pretty unimpressive when they entered it, and held only one member of the staff once they went inside. Kitty brightened at the sight of her father, waving at him, “Hi dad!”

It was a difficult moment for Severus, to actually greet his own children without looking less intimidating than he already was. He rather enjoyed his status at the school as an unapproachable professor, it kept unsavory students from seeking his aide.

Students like Neville Longbottom, for example.

“Daughter.” He nodded in her direction, taking in Judith’s presence as well. He didn’t smile or wave, none of that. He instead rose up from the chair he was sitting in and proceeded to leave the room, holding his tongue on commenting on other students on behalf of Kitty.

Neville swallowed thickly, leaning towards Kitty nervously, “I still can’t believe he’s your dad.” He whispered.

Kitty smiled reassuringly at him, “He’s nicer when you get to know him.”

Neville didn’t believe that, not in the slightest. “If you say so.”

Remus heard Kitty defend her father, hiding a smile as he turned, “What you’re going to take on is back here.” He led them all towards the back, where an old wardrobe sat. The closer they got to it the more they noticed that something was banging against the doors, making it wobble. “In this wardrobe, is a boggart.” He explained.

Everyone didn’t know whether if they should be alarmed or not, looking at each other wearily. Kitty used Ron to get on her tiptoes and peer over his shoulder, interested, and those who were in front, like Seamus, was staring apprehensively at the rattling doorknob.

“Does anyone know what a boggart is?” He questioned the class.

Both Hermione and Judith rose their hands, glaring at each other when they did so. Lupin gestured towards Hermione, who looked pleased. “It’s a shapeshifter.” She explained, “It takes the form of whatever frightens us the most.”

Remus nodded, “Yes, correct. Judith, what else can you tell us?”

Judith lowered her hand, “It enjoys the dark, mostly enclosed spaces. They also take the form of our fears as a defense mechanism.” She looked smug at the answer, as it wasn’t really covered in the books, not the one assigned to them. Hermione shot Judith a dirty glare at the answer.

“Yes, those are two wonderful answers.” Remus went on, “So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.” He looked along the students, “Harry” He said kindly, “Can you tell us in what way we have an advantage over this boggart?”

Harry thought about it ignoring Hermione as she had her hand raised and trying to answer for him, “There’s too many of us, it won’t be able to focus on one person if we’re in a group?” He didn’t know if he got it right, but Judith’s face told him that he did.

“Perfect.” Remus smiled, “The more people there are, the more the boggart will become confused, as it will not know what to become. In some cases, it has tried to split itself, and the result isn’t something remotely fearful. Now, there’s a way to combat a boggart in itself, as laughter is the only way to counteract a boggart’s fear. There’s a charm you must say, but it’s only as good as the thought you put behind it. Now, without wands, repeat after me: _Riddikulus_.”

Everyone repeated the word, and it sounded funny all by itself, for a charm. Kitty giggled, already enjoying the lesson.

“Very good.” Remus praised, “Though, having the word down doesn’t exactly help you, you will need to put some concentration behind it, you have to think of something that makes you laugh. Combat the fear with your laughter and the boggart will turn into what you’ve imagined. Now, form a line, come on.” He ushered them apart and somehow Neville ended up at the front of the line, the boy suddenly realizing where he was and going pale.

“You’ll do great.” Kitty said from behind him, patting his back reassuringly. Though, Neville didn’t really think so, especially when his friend would see what he was afraid of.

“Now, imagine your greatest fears, and how you would make that fear into something to laugh at. It could be anything at all.” Remus aimed for the door with his wand, “Remember, _Riddikulus_.” He opened the door, stepping out of the way.

Neville almost leapt out of his skin, holding his wand up shakily and staring wide-eyed at what stepped out.

Everyone around him began laughing, except for two students. Judith stared onward at her father’s form and Kitty stared blankly at Neville, “You’re afraid of dad?” She asked him.

“I’m sorry!” Neville cried out, staring at the boggart image of Professor Snape, “Oh Merlin,” He stuck his wand out, “R- _Riddikulus_.” He stammered.

Nothing happened, and Professor Snape only sneered at him.

“Concentrate, Neville!” Remus insisted, “Imagine something truly hilarious!”

Neville swallowed thickly, trying again. “ _Riddikulus_!” He shouted.

Before their eyes the Potions’ Master had turned, at the sound of a crack, and he wasn’t wearing his signature dark robes anymore, but a long green lace dress and a fur scarf, a ghastly hat that looked like a vulture, and to top it off, he had a red handbag.

Kitty ended up collapsed on the floor in laughter, “Neville!” She laughed. Judith didn’t really find it funny, glaring at the boy scathingly before moving further back.

Everyone took their turns after that, after Neville’s successful spell. Parvati managed to make a mummy trip over itself while Seamus took away the voice of a banshee. Dean spelled a severed hand to get caught into a mouse trap, then Ron was up next, facing down a large hairy spider that nearly made him lose his color.

“ _Riddikulus_!” He cried out, and the spider suddenly lost its legs.

With every successful crack, Kitty was stepping back away from the others. Harry had gone up next, having successfully given his Uncle Vernon a tutu and had him dance around. Behind him was Judith, who clutched her wand tight as Harry moved away.

In front of Judith the boggart warped into a man, a man with sandy-brown hair and blue eyes under wire-framed glasses. He was glowering at Judith, almost hatefully.

“Judith!” Kitty cried out, her own eyes widening.

“You killed me.” He told her, stepping towards the girl.

Judith trembled, and everyone went still at the sight. “Daddy.” She said in a whisper.

“You saw me die, Judith, and you did nothing!”

Kitty hurried up to shove her sister out of the boggart’s view, glaring at the creature. Harry caught Judith quickly, his own attention on the sudden change in the boggart. It was now the Weasley twins, glaring down at Kitty in pure disgust.

Kitty stepped back, “Boys.” She breathed.

“She’s not really what we thought she’d be, isn’t she Gred?” George questioned his brother.

“She’s too much trouble, being a Bloodstone Witch and all.” Fred commented hatefully.

Kitty’s breath caught in her throat, raising her wand quickly, “ _Riddikulus_ !” She cried out, her face wet with tears. “ _RIDDIKULUS_!” She ended up screaming, the force of her own magic causing the boggart to burst into wisps of smoke. It was gone.

The damage however, had already been done. Whispers erupted behind her.

“Did they say Bloodstone Witch?”

“No way!”

“That explains the dueling club.”

“What’s a Bloodstone Witch?”

“Oh, you’re kidding me, they’re super powerful…”

Harry looked at Judith, who began glaring scathingly at people who were staring at her, getting up to rush out of the room quickly. “Judith, wait!” Harry ran after her. Draco was still near the wall, watching Judith run out but his attention was on Kitty, feeling his gut churn.

Remus managed to step in between Kitty and the rest of the students, “Alright, I think the class has ended, everyone go back to retrieve your books.” He instructed, showing them out until only Kitty remained. She had ended up sitting on the floor, clutching her wand and staring at the wardrobe. Remus let out a sigh, making his way back towards the girl to kneel down next to her. “No one knew, I take it.” He asked quietly.

Kitty looked over at him, “Mum wanted to protect us.” She whispered, “Now I gone and messed it up.” She began to tear up, “Now everyone’s going to know!” She cried out.

Remus reached over to hug her, the girl practically clinging to him as she sobbed. It reminded him of his time at Hogwarts, when he held Willow as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“You’re just like your mother.” He told her, patting her head softly.

Draco remained at the door for as long as she was crying, about to step in until he thought against it. Her greatest fear was _the twins_ hating her.

He turned away from the door after that, leaving Kitty alone to cry.

* * *

  
  


Kitty remained despondent even after dinner, but once she entered the common room she instantly regretted it, as the whispers returned. She looked around, among her friends and realizing how everything just suddenly _changed_. The name Bloodstone had a presence in the wizarding world, her family was well known among all the purebloods and those who grew up in the magical community. She was no longer Kitty Snape, the daughter of a Potions master, but a girl with tremendous power that could do anything.

Kitty stepped away from those that watched her, only to stop at two familiar voices.

“Hermione! Your bloody cat ate Scabbers!” Ron yelled over the murmurs, the boy heading down from the dormitory to look for Hermione. He tried to get up towards the girl’s dormitory but it didn’t work out as planned, “Hermione!” He called out, “Mione!”

“Quit yelling, everyone can hear you!” She called from the stairs, coming down to meet him. Crookshanks was in her arms, his tail flicking. “My cat never touched your disgusting rat.” She said defensively.

“He’s been missing for days!” Ron pointed at the cat accusingly, “Either it’s your cat or…” The finger directed itself towards Kitty, “You!” He cried out, “Where’s your snake? If he ate Scabbers I’m going to skin that thing alive!”

Kitty winced, “Cornelius is with Harry, Ron.” She said it quietly, clearly hurt at the assumption. “Even if he was with me, he wouldn’t have gone near Scabbers.”

“Are you sure you didn’t have anything to do with it?” Ron questioned her, “I clearly remember you telling me you’d skewer him over an open fire!”

Kitty’s eyes flashed in pure anger, something Hermione noticed clearly. “Ron.” She hissed at him.

“No! I know how Kitty feels about Scabbers, I wouldn’t put it past her to feed it to that stupid snake of hers!” Ron continued.

“I don’t give a bloody damn about your stupid rat, Ron!” Kitty cried out, glaring at him, “I hope Mrs. Norris ate it and buried the remains!” She turned away then, storming out of the room.

Hermione dropped Crookshanks, glaring at Ron, “You can be an inconsiderate arse sometimes, Ronald.” She told him, ignoring the stares from everyone else as she ran after Kitty.

Ron looked stunned, realizing that everyone was staring at him. He grimaced suddenly, groaning and running after them. “Bloody hell.” He pushed open the portrait, “Kitty! I’m sorry!”

Kitty was sitting on the bench, Hermione sitting next to her as she had her head in her hands. “Just go away, Ron.” She sighed, looking tired.

Ron frowned, “Really, Kitty, I’m sorry I blamed you. It’s just that… Scabbers has been in the family for ages, he used to be Percy’s rat. I’m sorry I blamed you—“

Kitty raised her head to glare at him, “Didn’t you realize what just happened today? Everyone found out what I am, Ron. The word is probably everywhere now, about how I’m a Bloodstone Witch.”

Ron watched her, how Hermione had a hand on her shoulder, her lips pursed into a thin line. He looked away, scratching his head. “I don’t see how it matters.” He said then.

Hermione looked at him, along with Kitty.

“Ron—“

“No, listen.” Ron interrupted her, “It shouldn’t matter that you’re super powerful, you’re still you. You’re a great person no matter what, Kitty, and I’d still be your best friend without it.”

Kitty’s eyes watered, “But everyone else—“

“They don’t matter, Kitty.” Ron threw his arm towards the Fat Lady’s painting, “If they’re going to treat you differently because of a silly name, then they’re not worth it. All that matters is you, not your magic.”

Hermione agreed, “He’s right, Kitty.”

Kitty stared at Ron, wiping away the tears before getting up to throw herself at him, hugging Ron tight as she can. Ron's ears went red from the contact, the boy croaking out a laugh and hugging her back.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile, glancing away to look at something before gasping out sharply. “Scabbers!” She cried out.

Ron and Kitty separated quickly, and Ron looked around, “Scabbers? Where?”

Hermione pointed at the rat as he darted away, “Over there!” She broke out into a run.

Ron followed her, seeing his rat dart down the hall, “Oi! Scabbers!” He called out.

Kitty raced after them, gaining momentum, “He’s heading down the corridor!”

Scabbers was squeaking as he darted down the lengthy corridor, finding the troll tapestry he was told about and stopping quickly to allow the three of them to catch up. When the three Gryffindors got close the rat jumped back into pace, darting to the stretch of wall and crossing its path.

Kitty stopped quickly, watching the rat cross the same area about three times. “What is he doing?”

Ron was also confused, until a door seemingly appeared from nowhere. He gaped at that, how Scabbers was now scratching at the door. “He wants us to go in there.”

Hermione held him back, “It’s not safe.”

“It’s an adventure!” Kitty countered, intrigued by the random door in the corridor, she pulled Ron along, following the rat quickly and grabbing onto the door knob. The instant the door opened just a bit, Scabbers pushed his way into the room, squeaking loudly.

“He wants something inside this room.” Ron said, opening the door a little wider.

Kitty was blown away with what was inside.

Mountains upon mountains of things, loose items which were different and the same. It was like a trash heap in a cathedral with how spacious the room was. Kitty ran into the room first, followed eventually by Ron and Hermione, the frizzy-haired witch shutting the door hesitantly.

“It’s trash.” Ron pointed out, “Why does Hogwarts have a room full of trash?”

Hermione picked up a broken quill, “This room doesn’t even exist.”

“Yes it does, it’s a secret room. I’m sure at least someone knows about it.” Kitty began climbing a small mountain, ruffling through various things. There was just about anything inside that pile, broken chess pieces, small toy wands, she even came across a birdcage. “There must be something good in here, we just have to dig through it.”

“Dig through it?” Ron cried out, looking all over, “It could take years to uncover everything! Why would Scabbers lead us here?”

A telltale squeak broke Ron’s attention away from the trash, the boy looking hard for his rat before finding him running down the labyrinth of stuff. “Scabbers!” He cried out again, stumbling after him.

Kitty managed to jump down from the small mountain, almost slipping on a broken beater’s bat. “Wait!” She hurried after him, spotting Scabbers dash up a rather large tower of junk. “It’s probably in there.”

Hermione looked up just in time to see the tower teeter at Scabbers’ small weight, “Watch out!” She cried.

Ron was right under the tower as it leaned dangerously towards him, crying out horribly and shutting his eyes, bracing for impact. He waited for his demise only to hear a thunderous crash, opening his eyes quickly to see Kitty standing in front of him with her hands out, having used her magic to direct the collapse on the other side.

“Scabbers!” Ron shrieked, darting around Kitty to climb the broken mess and searching desperately for his rat.

Kitty stepped back, taking a deep breath. She wracked her brain through all the spells she knew, taking out her wand and pointing it towards the pile, “ _Abscindo_." She said it slowly.

Ron yelped as he lost his footing, everything magically falling away from under his feet and separating into smaller, more manageable piles. He landed on a small pile of broken snitches, his eyes widening as he turned towards his friend. She was murmuring the spell over and over, pointing her wand at everything to sort out all of it.

Hermione mouthed the word, taking out her wand and pointing it at the pile before her. “ _Abscindo_." She repeated, jumping back as the small pile sorted itself into smaller piles.

Ron could hear a muffled squeak under one of the more sorted piles, digging into a clutter of old jewelry. “Merlin’s beard.” He pulled out a long pearl necklace, tossing it over his shoulder. “Why would people leave this stuff here?”

Kitty returned to Ron’s side, helping him dig through, setting aside a pile of rings and bracelets. The squeaking hadn’t subsided, and soon enough they found Scabbers, Ron plucking him up by the tail and raising the rat towards him, the small thing flailing wildly.

“Here you are.” He finally smiled, lowering him into his hands.

“Ron, wait.” Kitty picked up something that looked like a tiara, “He was holding on to this.” She looked it over, at the blue gleaming jewel at the base. “Is this what he was looking for?”

“I know what that is!” Hermione cried out from behind them, moving forward to scoop the tiara away from Kitty, “I read about this, it’s Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem! It’s said to increase the intelligence of the wearer.”

Ron frowned at the object, looking down at Scabbers, “What does he want with a diadem?”

“It’s a relic, Ronald.” Hermione insisted, “This has to be something valuable.” She held it gently in her hands, going over the craftsmanship.

“If it’s something that a founder owns, maybe Dumbledore should get it.” Kitty said, taking the diadem out of her hands. She had a weird temptation to wear it, but ignored it for now. She was smart enough. “I’m sure this would go better in the trophy room or something.”

Hermione snatched it back, “We can’t take it to Dumbledore!” She gestured around the room, “He’ll want to know where we found it.”

“He’s not going to believe that my rat lead us into a secret trash room on the seventh floor.” Ron mused, trying to calm his rat.

Kitty quickly checked her watch, frowning. “Guys, we can’t spend all night arguing about this. Let’s just take it back with us and decide on it tomorrow. If we’re lucky, we could get some house points for turning it in.”

Hermione didn’t seem to want to let it go, but at Kitty’s persistence, she reluctantly handed it over to her friend.

Kitty got up, looking over the room one more time. “We should come back here sometime, give this place a proper look through. Who knows what’s in here.”

The three of them left quickly, and Scabbers had soon calmed down enough for Ron to stuff him into his robes. They returned to Gryffindor tower and parted ways, the girls heading up to their room while Ron went to his.

It was past two when Scabbers managed to wedge himself free of his cage, heading down to the common room only to head up to the girls’ dormitory. The rat sniffed out Kitty’s bedside, stopping before the bed.

The diadem was sitting on the bedside table along with her watch, and Peter reached over to carefully take the diadem off of where it lie. His eyes trailed over to Kitty, taking in her sleeping face and the loose curls that haloed her head. His gut wrenched at a memory that passed his mind, and he forced himself to look away.

The rumors had to be true, Kitty Snape was a Bloodstone Witch, she was indeed Willow’s daughter. He shut his eyes quickly, whispering out an apology before pointing her wand to her forehead.

“ _Obliviate_.”

* * *

It had been a month since the start of school and George Weasley had been bothered. There wasn’t any reason to be bothered, he was in fifth year, about to take on his OWLs with his brother, nothing should be on his mind than Quidditch and his studies (something he always got down right). However, something was on his mind, and that something wasn’t supposed to even be near his radar.

After the events of the year before, he couldn’t stop worrying about Judith Snape. It was an odd thing entirely, for a Weasley to worry about a Slytherin. It was in his blood to prank them, to protect others from Slytherins and sometimes just cause some trouble for them entirely. It wasn’t in his blood to actually want to help one. Maybe it was because of her relation to Kitty, the fact that she was part of his friend’s family. Otherwise, he’d see no need to bother thinking about the girl.

It was something he couldn’t ask his brother about, despite that they told each other everything. Fred’s opinion of Judith was cemented after she tried to kill him, possession or not. He thought that there was a deeper emotion hidden under that blanket of evil, one that didn’t care for Fred Weasley so much that she would be coerced into blasting his head off. He wrote her off like he did Kitty’s father, as people he didn’t want to get mixed up with. Though, George felt different. How could he not?

It was a recent bothersome feeling, actually. He hardly felt like this after the trip under Hogwarts in third year. Judith was just another face, Kitty’s sister, a girl who hated everyone and liked to keep secrets. Only because of Harry Potter he had to actually start keeping an eye on the girl, for the price of an invisibility cloak on loan. That and everything that Kitty had told them.

He practically knew a girl he didn’t know at all, with everything their friend has told them about. He knew Judith’s secret down to her hatred of cats, and just why she didn’t trust them. He knew eccentricities and secrets on how to read her, and how that she wasn’t just a hateful Slytherin girl, but someone who had reasons for being so closed off. Though, the traumatic past pulled a string in his heart, because if his own father had died right in front of him when he was four, he’d be hesitant to let anyone else in for fear he would lose them too.

The bothersome part of knowing way too much about someone you shouldn’t pay a second glance to is that you become invested in that person, and he found himself in places he wouldn’t have been otherwise. By her bedside after the possession, visiting her inside Bloodstone Manor under false pretenses. He never really wanted that potion recipe that day, he just wanted to see how she was fairing. He couldn’t help but hate how Kitty had been skirting around having to deal with her sister, but then he had to remember that not every sibling relationship wasn’t like his and Fred’s.

Though, learning about what Kitty had been dealing with while they were in Egypt put some perspective into why she was avoiding her sister entirely. It just tugged at his own worries, because if Kitty was experiencing all of that, then Judith had it worse. She always seemed to take the brunt of everything, no matter what it was.

The girl had a hard time taking care of herself as well, because the more he checked the map around midnight, there would her name be, back in Astrology Tower where this entire mess began. Ever since they returned to Hogwarts it seemed to be one of her nightly haunts, and for Merlin’s sake, he couldn’t help but worry again.

Thank Circe for the invisibility cloak.

There wasn’t any music, and it was eerily quiet inside the tower, he kept himself close to the wall, almost out of sight. She was just sitting there, on a stone bench, staring out the window and not doing much of anything.

George stood there for about five minutes before he was fed up, removing the cloak. “What are—“

Judith let out a cry and almost fell off the bench, “Weasley!” Her hand stilled from grabbing her wand, staring at him wide-eyed, “How did you find me?”

“Not important.” George answered her, stepping further into the room. The invisibility cloak caught the light of the moon and Judith found her answer, glaring at him.

“You stole Harry’s cloak.” She stated.

“It’s not stealing if it’s on loan.” He countered, “You’ve been up here for an entire week.”

She practically looked infuriated at the statement, mostly because it was true. “Where did you get your information?”

It was frustrating, cornering someone who could throw up so many walls without a try. George sighed and shook his head, “I repeat, not important. I’m just here to know why.”

Judith looked at him, in that way that scrutinized his entire presence and tried to consider if he was laying out some sort of trap or prank, but she soon remembered that they had an agreement. She cast her eyes away from him and resumed resting her hands on her chin. “Not important.” She played with his own words, no longer paying any attention to him.

George opened his mouth to say something but caught himself quickly, fixing his own frustrated glare at her and walking across the room to plant himself next to her on the bench. He could play this game, and he certainly has done it before.

Judith knew he was there, and had a feeling he wasn’t going to leave until she actually told him something. “I’m not going to play your game, George.” She told him.

“What game? I’m just sitting here, enjoying the view.” He commented wryly, grinning in her direction. “The company isn’t that bad, either.”

Judith ducked her head down into her hands, slipping off her glasses so she could press them against her eyelids. “You’re not leaving until I spill my thoughts, are you?” She sounded tired, which actually made sense with how many nights she has been up past twelve.

“Pretty much.” He answered her, resting his elbows on his knees.

She extended the silence as much as possible, re-thinking her options. Someone was offering her an ear, but that someone was George Weasley and a Gryffindor. Part of her couldn’t really get past that, the fact that she’s been speaking to a Weasley without altercation and finding it to actually be nice.

Though what she was going through was greater than George, greater than herself. She couldn’t tell him what was really happening to her, that there was a death in her future or that she had begun seeing visions again.

So she lied.

“I…” She stopped, avoiding looking his way. “I miss Tom.” It came out quieter now, like it was a dirty secret. “I know he was trying to use me, I know who he is, but, I still miss him.”

George didn’t know how to react to that, and now he realized just why she was up here. Merlin, this girl. “You miss You-Know-Who.” He wanted clarification.

Judith finally looked at him, “He wasn’t Voldemort to me. He was just Tom, a sixteen-year-old boy that shared opinions and debates and fully understood me. We would have wonderful intelligent conversation for hours, and at that moment he wasn't just some evil possessive force that wanted to use me, he was just Tom. He…” She trailed off, grimacing and hanging her head. “I sound disgusting, to miss someone so deplorable.”

“No…I under—” He thought about it, “I …okay, maybe I don’t understand, but I think I see what you’re trying to say. He wasn’t a dark lord when you talked to him, he was just another person. You miss the illusion of a friend.”

Judith looked almost relieved, “Exactly, I…I got so close to him, and I never felt any hesitation, so I thought it was my gut feeling telling me he was trustworthy. I…I shared everything with him, George, that’s something I never do.” She looked away then, “Harry wouldn’t understand at all, and Draco’s too wound up into himself right now, I…I feel guilty for missing him so much. Then I get sick because the truth is just there, how I’m actually missing an evil person. It’s like if I missed Hitler because I’ve met him whilst he was still a painter.”

The name went over his head, “Hitler?” It sounded vaguely familiar…

Judith groaned, “Purebloods…” She ran her fingers through her hair, “My father…he was Jewish… and back before he was born my grandfather served in World War Two, against Hitler, a muggle that was similar to Voldemort, only that he wished to rid the world of Jewish muggles. It’s a horrible story, but this man was worse than Voldemort, because he actually got his way for quite some time.”

He nodded slowly, trying to tie this in with her thoughts, “Remind me to look that up.” He idly wondered if his father knew anything about that, but saved that for later. “You’re beating yourself up for something you had no control over.” George told her, “Just thinking about it over and over won’t help you move on, and you’re actually hurting yourself because of it.”

Judith shied her eyes away and thought about it, which was something that made her chuckle out of nowhere, that she was thinking about such a silly thing. She didn’t miss Tom, Tom had used her from the beginning. Tom had probably lied about everything he had told her. Yes, they had heartfelt conversations, but now they sounded so hollow now that she knew who Tom really was. There were more important things to think about than Tom Riddle, than Voldemort. Unsuspected enemies lurking around the corner, a death in her near future. How she was beginning to get actual headaches now because she was starting to see snippets of the future, however muddled they may be. No, it was too much, and George didn’t need to know about any of it. “I…just…you can see…how…if I opened up so freely to someone who ended up deceiving me, I…it makes me worry if I can actually…try that again.”

He frowned at her, “Closing yourself off to the world won’t do you any good, not everyone is Him, and not everyone is your father.”

She winced at the mention of her father, “…Kitty…” She mumbled, sliding her hand over her face. “Did _she_ tell you to come here?” Judith fixed a glare in his direction.

George held his hands up defensively, “Kitty doesn’t know I’m here, neither does Fred. They’re actually being good students and sleeping in their own beds, like you should be doing right now.”

That earned a snort of amusement, “Since when are any of you _good students_?”

George nudged her side with his elbow, “Hush.” He slapped his hands down on his thighs, getting an idea, “Turn your head.” He instructed, shifting so he was facing her.

Judith was hesitant to comply, but did it anyway, watching him steadily. “Is this where you do something weird?”

“Weird is in the eye of the beholder, now just watch.” He pulled out a sickle from his pocket and showed it to her, folding it into his hands and then exposing his palms, the sickle having disappeared. “Now tell me where it went?”

“Down your sleeve.” She said dryly, watching him grin. George shook his head and reached behind her ear, pulling away the sickle and presenting it to her.

“It was behind your ear!” He was obviously trying to make her laugh, and it did the trick. Judith found herself laughing, because it was such a stupid sleight-of-hand trick that old people around Arizona would do to her.

Despite that, her laughter was genuine, something no one but Harry had ever heard her do. George couldn’t help but smile at that. “Where did you learn how to do that?” She finally asked him, now curious.

“My dad, actually. He’s really into muggle culture and has a thing for muggle tricks.” He explained proudly, “Taught us that when we were seven.”

Judith managed to hide her smile, “The last time someone had done that to me was Uncle William before we left for Britain.” The longer she thought about it the more she had to fight herself from tearing up. “I still have that nickel…” She said quietly, turning away just in time to wipe a tear from the edge of her eye.

George sighed, reaching over to pat her shoulder, “Come on, let’s go. Do you need a cuppa? I could help you sneak into the kitchens. It’s pretty simple, actually.”

Judith took a breath while he spoke, turning back to him, “Of course you would know how to get in there.”

He grinned, “I know a lot of things, Judith. Fred and I, we can do just about anything.” Even know when someone was outright lying to their faces, but unlike Fred, he wouldn’t call her out on it.

She stood when he did, snorting again in amusement, “I have a feeling that my sister found you because she’s attracted to trouble.” Judith mused.

“We’re not _that_ bad.” He insisted, slipping on the cloak.

“According to Slytherin, you two are horrible.” She told him truthfully, “If I was seen with you I’d be the greatest traitor to the house.” She cast her disillusionment charm on herself, following him.

“I thought you didn’t care about them.”

“I don’t.”

* * *

  
  
  


The dog was her secret.

She discovered him while they were learning about Hippogriffs in Care of Magical Creatures, the strange black dog that sat on the very edge of the forbidden forest. When she called attention to the dog he had vanished instantly, as if he didn’t want to be found. She even asked Hagrid about it, but the gamekeeper told her that he must have lived in the forest. Almost everything lives in that forest.

She even caught the dog when she was practicing Quidditch, waving at it when she passed the little guy (or girl) on a broom. She could have sworn he was wagging his tail.

Kitty never really heard of magical dogs but the thought of it became really fun, and he didn’t seem like the type of dog that would bite your hand off if you chanced to pet him. She insisted on testing her theory out one night and snuck some food out of the kitchens with Fred and George, telling them about the dog she had found.

“I still don’t know what to call him.” She told them once they snuck out of the castle. She wasn’t really afraid of the dementors that guarded the area, as they seemed to move away at the mere smell of her. Fred affectionately had called her his Dementor repellant.

“You still don’t know if this thing will bite your head off.” George was holding some roast beef, and Fred had a dish of gravy, as requested.

“Remember the cerberus, Kitty?” Fred questioned her, “That thing came close to biting our heads off, it very well could have done the same to you.”

“Oh, Fluffy loved me!” Kitty grinned at them, effectively stopping the two of them.

“His name is Fluffy?” They tried not to yell.

“Oh yeah, that’s Hagrid’s dog, he’s not really all that vicious and I got to play fetch with him before school ended. He can soak you in slobber though.” She giggled at the memory.

The two exchanged glances before catching up to her, heading straight to the quidditch pitch where she said to make arrangements with the dog.

True to Kitty’s word, the dog was sitting at the foot of the Gryffindor stands, although at the sight of the twins he began to growl, making an offensive stance.

Kitty stepped forward but Fred was quick to grab her hand, pulling her back. “That’s not friendly to me, Kitty.” He pointed out.

George took a step back just in case, but Kitty twisted out of Fred’s grasp and ran towards the dog. “Kitty!” He shouted, only to relax a moment later when the dog stopped growling entirely, wagging his tail and jumping excitedly at her presence. The girl knelt down onto the grass and grasped the dog’s neck, scratching him and giggling.

“See, he’s not vicious at all. He loves me.” She told them.

“All animals love her.” George said with a smile.

“She can control a large army of pets.” Fred grinned, chuckling at the thought.

Kitty pressed her hands between the dog’s snout and kissed his nose, ruffling his face. “Now I want you to meet two dear friends of mine—one of them is my boyfriend, don’t growl, okay? They brought you some food.” She resumed scratching his sides, “You’re so skinny!” She commented, hopping back to her feet and beckoning the dog over to Fred and George.

The dog looked apprehensive, staring at the twins wearily before he began to sniff, his eyes now zoning in on the plate of roast beef in George’s hands. He whimpered slightly, pawing up at him as if to ask the boy for the food.

Kitty grinned up at George, running behind both of them to push them forward. “Make a friend!” She insisted.

The dog’s tail was wagging enthusiastically, playfully jumping around the two as if to beg for treats. Fred broke out into a laugh and handed Kitty the gravy, taking the plate of beef from George and setting it down onto the grass. He went back for the gravy and poured enough onto the meat to coat it. “Kitty said you liked meat.” He reached over to pet the dog’s head, taking a seat in front of him.

George joined his brother in sitting and Kitty sat on Fred’s other side, the dog’s eyes watering at the sight of his dinner before attacking it quickly. He ate like he hadn’t had a good meal in years.

“I knew I shoulda brought some potatoes.” Kitty said then, giggling again and hooking her arm around Fred’s. “So, what should we name him? I think he would be perfect for Gryffindor as a mascot.”

George laughed, “I don’t think Hogwarts allows stray dogs.”

“I think…” Fred’s mind was on a name, a thought coming into his head. “How about Padfoot?”

George looked quickly at Fred, brows raised. At the same time, the dog’s head raised up quickly and stared at Fred in shock.

“Where did that come from?” Kitty asked, “Not that I hate it, no, Padfoot actually sounds…perfect.”

Fred grinned at her before looking at George, “Should we?”

George thought about it, “Well, she’s been with us for over five years. But, can she keep a secret?”

“What secret? I like secrets.” Kitty sat up on her knees, leaning against Fred, “There’s a secret you’re keeping from me?”

“Nah, she’s too young for this secret.” Fred teased, shoving her away lightly, “The shock might just kill her.”

“What would Professor Snape say? To find out Kitty suddenly died when her heart leapt from her chest and flew away.”

“He’d blame us, that’s for sure.” Fred said thoughtfully, “The secret is too much.”

Kitty tackled him, attempting to pin Fred’s arms down. “I won’t die from the shock, and remember I can shock you twice as bad.”

George laughed at his brother’s expense as Kitty proceeded to pin him down successfully, though he had a feeling that his brother was letting her win.

“It’s a threat, Forge, Snape women always make good on their threats.”

“Save yourself Gred, expose the secret!”

Kitty was successfully knocked off of Fred when the boy shoved her back, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a bit of parchment. 

The dog stilled suddenly, tail wagging at the parchment.

“Kitty Snape,” Fred laid the parchment out, “Do you solemnly swear that you’re up to no good?” He took his wand out, holding it ready.

“Always, isn’t that why I hang out with you?” She countered with her own question.

“She has a point there.” George grinned.

Fred chuckled and tapped the parchment, the entire piece unfolding and creating something bigger.

The dog bent down on his front legs, letting out a bark of excitement.

“Even Padfoot’s excited!” George mused, watching Kitty drop down on all fours to gaze at the map closer, running a finger along a moving dot with her father’s name on it.

“That’s my dad! And that’s Professor McGonagall! That’s Professor Lupin, that’s Peeves!” She looked back up at them, wide-eyed, “This is a map of the castle!”

Padfoot managed to pounce on Kitty when she righted herself up, licking at her face in his own bout of excitement.

The twins shared a laugh until the dog did it to them as well.

* * *

It was only towards the winter months that Kitty began to actually grow concerned for her four-legged friend. Hogwarts was draped in more than an inch of snow, and it was definitely cold outside. She thought about Padfoot and him having to live outside in the cold. He wasn’t fit for it. He was too skinny for her liking, something that she worked on fixing as she visited him off and on. He was there during their Quidditch match, like Kitty’s personal cheerleader hidden away in the shadows. It wasn’t until December that Kitty had finally broke down and ordered a dog collar through a catalogue, staying up late the night she received it hidden away inside the trash room to apply the needed charms to accompany it.

The trash room was more than a trash room, she came to learn. It was almost anything she wanted it to be, like a secret anything room, and it gave her a brilliant idea for what to use the room as.

She had foregone going home for Christmas to spend time with Padfoot, presenting the collar to him one morning near the forbidden forest. It was wrapped up in paper, with a shiny bow.

“Happy Christmas.” She said cheerfully, reaching for his head and patting it through her mittens. “I spent hours working on this, and I think you’ll really like it.”

Padfoot pawed at the present, a tear coming to his eyes. He looked back up at the girl, the girl who had been so nice to him ever since he came to see her. The girl who looked so similar to his dearest friend, with a heart just as big. He let out a whine, pawing towards her chest.

Kitty tilted her head, “Why am I here?” She questioned, “Well, it’s kinda a long story… it’s…” She frowned, adjusting her hood, “You don’t know it, but I’m really a powerful witch. People have a name for it, it has to do with my family. Well, when my mum married my dad, well, this dad, the one I have now, she took his name to keep it a secret.” She smiled at him, “You see, my first dad was a muggle, and he died, we came here where my mum met Professor Snape.”

Padfoot let out a growl at the name.

Kitty laughed, “Now, he’s not really a bad guy. He loves my mum. He loves me and Judith, too, my sister. We also have a brother, and he looks just like dad. His name is Corvus… Mum is super busy with him, so I really don’t want to get in anyone’s way, you know? That and my sister, she’s not the friendly type, she’s kinda like dad. I don’t think she’d like you that much…” She was still smiling. “I’m actually here because my sister’s mad at me. I kinda goofed up and spilled our secret to the whole school, and everyone looks at us differently now. I didn’t really mean to spill it, I mean, I was facing a boggart, and it spilled the secret for me. So I’m actually hiding.”

The dog whined again, nosing his present towards her. The paper was beginning to get soaked from the snow.

Kitty shook her head, “No, that’s yours. I made it for you. Now,” She reached out to unwrap the present, exposing a dog collar. “This is not your standard dog collar, Padfoot.” She grinned, “The one who wears this becomes invisible to everyone but whoever placed the spell. That’s why it took me so long to make it, I needed a way to see you. This way I can bring you into the castle and you can go anywhere you want. I even have a good room set up for you.” She giggled at that, moving to slip the collar onto him. “Just promise not to bark at anyone, okay? It doesn’t mask your voice.”

Padfoot barked out excitedly and tackled her, lapping his tongue over her face as a thank-you. Kitty couldn’t help but laugh, wrestling with him playfully. “Stop, stop!” She laughed, “I love you too, okay?”

Kitty played with him a little longer, only until it began to get dark. She snuck Padfoot back into the castle with her and he sat with her in the great hall. Kitty ate in silence, pocketing some food for Padfoot while carrying on a conversation with another student. Padfoot was content to just lie at her side and listen on to the merriment, knowing that Kitty had a bag big enough to sneak out a good amount of food.

Kitty left after the feast, Padfoot following her happily. The only one who noticed her four-legged friend sat up at the high table, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

* * *

  
  


As the months waned on into April, Judith Snape was starting to look worse and worse. She was distant and cold to her friends, and like a fortress around others. It was clear that she wasn’t sleeping anymore, going about the days almost like a ghost.

The flashes of the future were beginning to come in her sleep, effectively driving her out of her own bed and into an abandoned classroom. She couldn’t hide up in Astronomy Tower anymore, not after she was found by George Weasley. She had taken to brewing pepper-up potions whenever she had the time, after being barred from any more by Madam Pomfrey after one too many visits to the hospital wing.

She couldn’t tell anyone what was happening, not even her father. The potions were failing her, and she couldn’t find out why. Perhaps she needed a stronger dose, or maybe her body was becoming accustomed to the regime. She had been taking them for nine years, every month on schedule.

Because of her sleepless nights and distracted thoughts, she began to slip when it came to her marks. She had ample times to fight with Hermione Granger for answers, but often foregone their rivalry as she was lost inside herself. One would think her dear friends would be concerned about the way Judith had been acting, but Hermione came to realize that no one knew at all. Harry Potter was too focused on Quidditch, as the team captain wanted them to double their efforts to beat Gryffindor for the Quidditch Cup. Malfoy was still being Malfoy to even take a second glance at anyone else, and her sister was distracted with something else entirely to care.

She felt like such a Gryffindor, being concerned about the well being of Judith Snape. No matter how much she loathed the girl, it wasn’t the same if Hermione wasn’t actually competing with her biggest rival for her rightful place at the top of the list. It was purely her main concern, not that she actually cared about the girl enough to consider her a friend.

She caught Judith sleeping in the library on a Hogsmeade weekend, something that just looked out of sorts even for her. Hermione thought carefully on how to approach her, wondering if she was going to be attacked for even trying. Honestly, she wasn’t a dragon, for Merlin’s sake.

She had to force herself to actually approach the girl’s desk, reaching out tentatively to tap at her shoulder. Just a tap, it’s a simple thing. One tap turned into two. The witch growing frustrated.

“Snape.” She whispered, doing it one more time.

It seemed to work, and Judith peeked up from her folded arms only to glare at Hermione’s presence. She rose her head, glowering at her in a way that was similar to her father. “Why are you here?” She questioned lowly, staring at her like she was nothing but a burden.

“I’m here because you’ve been acting unlike yourself.” Hermione said, finding a seat at the chair across from the other girl’s. “As much as I hate to be concerned for your health, I don’t enjoy knowing that you’re deteriorating right before my eyes.”

“If you hate to be concerned for my health, then leave.” She scowled, “You have nothing to do with me, Granger.”

Hermione fixed her with a stern look, “What is going on, Snape? You’re clearly unwell.”

The glare never wavered, as if Judith was ready to attack at any moment. “Shouldn’t you be with your friends? I’m sure they would tolerate your presence a lot more than I do right now.”

“Stop skirting my questions!” Hermione hissed out, “Is something happening to you? Believe it or not, I’m _worried_ , Snape.”

“Save your worries for someone that cares.” Judith snapped, shoving herself from the desk, “If you try this again, I won’t hesitate to hex your hair off.” She stormed away after that, leaving Hermione alone at the table. The witch was seething, her hair frizzing up even more as she let out an enraged grunt, standing up after a moment to head out the library.

She was a fool for even trying, she thought harshly as she made her way down to the first floor. Talking to Judith Snape was like talking to an actual viper, and she continued to be angry even after leaving the castle and heading down towards Hogsmeade.

Hermione practically burst into The Three Broomsticks, finding her friends quickly and making her way towards their table. “Your sister is infuriating!” Hermione said shrilly, sitting down and stealing Kitty’s butterbeer.

“We all know that.” She replied with a grin, stealing Ron’s in retaliation. “She was born infuriating, I think.”

Ron looked bewildered, staring at Hermione oddly, “Why were you trying to talk to Judith?”

Hermione looked ready to pull out her hair, “Have any of you noticed what I’ve been seeing? Am I the only one who can see it?” She cried out, “Judith’s repeating last year!” She said hotly, attracting attention from the table next to theirs. “She’s going lax on her studies and foregoing everything and I think she’s been losing sleep. Something’s going on, how could you not be concerned?” She looked towards Kitty desperately.

Kitty turned the mug of butterbeer in her hands, biting her lip. “I can’t be bothered with it, Hermione.” She said honestly.

The witch stared at her, and so did the three other fifth years in the next table.

“What makes you think I can actually confront my sister?” She asked Hermione, her eyes flickering towards Ron, “You’ve already tried, and how far did you get? I can tell you that I won’t get any farther if it were me. If I worry about Judith every second of my life, then I would be tearing myself apart from the inside because I can’t do anything about it.” She couldn’t meet George’s eyes, from the way he was glaring at her. “I really love her, she’s my sister, but I’m not strong enough to endure her.”

Lee looked down at his own drink, catching George’s offended glare. “Not all siblings are the same, Granger. They’re not all close.”

Hermione looked exhausted, “If you can’t get through to her, then who can? I’ve tried telling Harry, but Malfoy won’t let me near them.”

Fred looked over at George, and instantly he held his hands up, “I refuse.” He said quickly, “I’m not dealing with her ever again.”

That seemed to piss George off even further, and he got to his feet, “Why isn’t anyone even willing to reach out to someone who is clearly harming herself? You talk about your sister so often, one would think that you care enough to try and get through to her.”

Kitty avoided George’s glare, “You really don’t understand, George.”

The boy leaned over the table, “How do I not understand? You two are family! Family is more important than anything.”

“I know that!” Kitty cried out, pointing to her right eye. “You see this eye, George? Look close. It’s a glass eye, it’s not real!” She got up to lean closer to him, “The last time I helped my sister was really the last time, because when I did she took out my eye.”

Hermione gasped, and Ron looked shocked. Nearly everyone who was in shouting distance was staring at the altercation, going silent.

George leaned back, looking down at Fred. His brother seemed pretty calm about it, despite it being something they hadn’t known about. “She what?” George breathed.

“It was after… _you know_ ,” Kitty, didn’t say it, making them fill in the blank, “She was freaking out and I went to her, I tried my damnedest to get her to tell me what happened, but every time she got angrier. She ended up screaming at me, lashing out and oops, there went my eye.” She tapped the eye, making Ron instantly feel ill just looking at it. “If you wonder why I’ve never tried to help her, it’s because I’ve got a reminder of why I shouldn’t.”

Fred sighed, reaching out for her to hug the girl. George couldn’t think of anything to say, looking at Hermione and seeing how pallid she looked, the girl realizing that she had tried to push Judith. He shook his head and reached into his pocket, putting some coins on the table. “I’m going to find her.” He told them.

“Why are you so invested in her?” Fred questioned, “After what she tried to do!”

“Because unlike you I actually care, Fred.” George answered him, quickly leaving.

Fred didn’t answer, grimacing. “He’s going to lose his ear.” He said then, clearly irritated.

* * *

The only hard part about trying to find Judith Snape was actually finding her. He had to backtrack when that thought came into his head, demand the map from his brother, and return to the castle in search for the familiar name. The map eventually pinpointed her to be in an unused classroom on the fifth floor, down a dark corridor that wasn’t commonly used.

He just didn’t expect to find her unmoving on the floor.

* * *

_Dark hair, wild eyes, black snout, canine teeth._

_A girlish giggle, laughter like windchimes, honest green eyes, a dazzling smile._

_Scythe, Bier, Fox, Grim._

Judith awoke with a panicked scream, her eyes flying open while she clutched at her beating heart. Her breath came quick, her eyes darting around to take in her surroundings. The more she could take in the antiseptic white of the hospital wing the further the dread seeped into her features.

“You’re awake.”

The all-too-familiar voice grated her nerves, and the dread melted into anger as her hands gripped onto the sheet that covered her. She turned her glare onto George, “Again?”

He didn’t look all that concerned by her anger, waiting patiently as he had been for the last hour. “Are you going to tell me the truth or are you just going to hurt yourself further?” The tone of his voice was hard, the boy no longer willing to play any game she threw at him.

Judith actually winced at his question, almost stricken. “You…knew?” She didn’t know whether to be angry or not. “If you knew, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I assumed you lied for a good reason, not just for the fun of it.” He answered her seriously, “A little frizzy bird told me how bad you’ve become, and it still annoys me that I’m the only one who went to look for you.”

The girl sighed, gradually sitting up, “It’s a personal problem that only I can fix, and something you can’t understand.”

George shifted in his chair, “I have all weekend to understand it, Judith.”

She was stuck, that was certainly clear. There wasn’t anywhere to go or hide, and somehow he knew just how to find her. Her gut churned at what she had recently saw, and she stared down at her hands, gripping the blanket tight. She was being forced into a situation where she had to divulge her secrets to someone she barely knew, and she hated it.

“My…potions…are failing me.” She said it quietly, eyes flickering towards him. “My…suppressants.”

George leaned forward, “Suppressants.” He repeated.

She shut her eyes, “They’re to…hide my Sight. I…I’ve been seeing snippets of the future. They’re…stronger when I sleep, and…” She breathed, looking pained. “Do I have to tell you this?” She said brokenly.

George relaxed slightly, sighing. “Take your time, none of this will leave this room, okay?”

She actually looked helpless, falling back in her bed and tearing up. “I don’t want to be discovered.” She whispered, “I can’t sleep anymore, or I’m seeing things. I’m not supposed to see anything,” Her voice cracked, “I’m supposed to be _normal_.”

It was something he was probably the only person ever to witness, how Judith Snape was freely crying, utterly broken as if her future had been upended and ripped away from her. It wasn’t a fun sight, and he reached out to squeeze her shoulder, attempting some form of reassurance.

“Kitty’s going …to do something…horrible.” Judith finally choked out, wiping the tears from her eyes, “I…I don’t know what…but I always see her…and…I see Sirius Black…” She looked horribly panic-stricken just then, staring at him. 

“My sister is hiding away Sirius Black.”

* * *

  
  


Kitty was whistling a happy tune as she carried the doggie bag she had gotten from The Three Broomsticks, hurrying her way towards the Room of Requirement. She crossed the corridor three times, thinking about her four-legged friend. When the door appeared she swung it open, whistling out for Padfoot. “I brought treats!” She quickly shut the door behind her and turned around, freezing to the spot.

Sitting casually on a settee reading a book was Sirius Black, the man actually looking like he didn’t expect her on such a nice spring day. The two of them kept an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Sirius decided to put the book down, “I can explain.” He began, slowly standing up.

Kitty was quick, “ _Reses_.” She pointed right at him, and suddenly he was unable to move at all. He would have laughed at the situation but her expression kept him quiet, the man watching Kitty as she cautiously stepped around him.

“I guess I should be expecting that.” He told her, “I’m not here to harm anyone, I swear.”

Kitty kept quiet, but on the inside she was screaming and freaking out. Her dog was Sirius Black, Sirius Black had been at her side for months. She had unwittingly harbored a criminal and he walked among everyone freely.

But he hadn’t tried to do anything, had he? Kitty had clearly given a tool for destruction and he didn’t do a damn thing. He had plenty of opportunity to wreak havoc, and he decided not to. Then there was Harry. She had seen him stare at Harry on so many occasions, but never made a move against him. As Padfoot, he was a good boy.

She remembered her mother’s words earlier that summer, how she didn’t believe one bit that Sirius Black was guilty for his crimes. She trusted her mother more than anyone.

A chair appeared next to her and she sat down, watching him steadily. “What’s your relation to Harry Potter?” She asked first and foremost.

Sirius tried a smile, realizing that she wasn’t going to attack him outright. He had a chance. “He’s my best friend’s son. James and I, we attended Hogwarts together. I’m actually his Godfather, just like how Lily wanted your mum to be his Godmother. How is she doing, is she still crying at the drop of a hat?” He grinned then, a friendly grin that was no way bit sinister.

Kitty couldn’t help but smile, “Dad teases her about it constantly. Next question: How do you know my mum?”

Sirius tried to move again, as his knees were starting to ache in his weird crouched position. “Do you mind letting me sit first? I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Kitty thought about it before brushing her fingers past, murmuring a Finite. He managed to sit back down.

Sirius rubbed his aching knees just a bit, “Your mum and I go way back, since we’ve been in nappies. She wasn’t very fond of my family, my cousin scared her often. Willow and I found each other mostly because we were nothing like our parents, we became friends….well, not really friends. I reckon I teased her one too many times and she hated me because I tormented someone special to her.”

Kitty leaned forward slightly, wanting to know more but she didn’t feel it was the right time to learn about her mother. “Why did you escape Azkaban?”

There it was. Sirius finally felt under the spotlight, feeling like this answer could make or break him. “Honestly?” He questioned, meeting her eyes. “I saw you in the Prophet, and I instantly thought you were your mum. You look so much like her, Kitty, it’s uncanny. I thought that if I could find you and state my case, then you could help me out. You have to understand, Bloodstone Witches have a high influence in wizarding society, and I was rather sick of wasting away in a cell.”

Kitty didn’t look any bit happy about what he said, glaring at him, “So you’re just after me for my name.” She sounded offended and hurt.

Sirius put up his hands quickly, “Wait!” He stopped her from getting up, “I know how much you hate being judged by your name alone. Your mother was the same way, you know. It wasn’t easy, going about Hogwarts with everyone knowing what you could do. She never used her magic to show off, and she was hurt constantly because she wanted honest friends that saw her for herself and not her magic. You’re no different than your mother, Kitty, and I understand that, you’re more than that silly name, than the amount of power you have. What I was trying to say was your mother is my only hope to free myself, she holds the power to overturn everything. I’ll do anything to prove my innocence, Kitty, I’ll take veritaserum if I have to. Just allow me that chance.”

Kitty went silent at that, anxiously playing with her own braid over what she was told. Her mother felt the same way she had.… “Mum insisted that you had nothing to do with it…” She said quietly, looking hard at him. She had to know. “If you didn’t kill those thirteen people, then who did?”

Sirius looked pained but angry at the thought, “Someone we all assumed was a loyal friend to us all. One of our own, he adored your mum the most out of all of us. His name was Peter, Peter Pettigrew. I believe he turned as soon as she left us.”

Kitty felt ice rush through her veins the more she listened, staring at Sirius and looking for any bit of a lie in his features. All she could see was the ache of betrayal, and so many years of misery over a misunderstanding. It finally hit her, that as of now she was holding a man’s fate in her own hands. She was being given the opportunity to make things right, and a life could be saved if she did everything right. Kitty slowly stood up, looking quickly at the door. “…I’ll be back.” She looked at him quickly, almost desperately. “Please don’t leave.”

Sirius didn’t know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but all his hopes rested in this girl. If she was anything like her mother, then she relied on trust and honesty among all else. He gave her a reassuring smile, “I’ll be right here.” He told her, trying to ignore the uneasy nerves that quelled within his gut.

Kitty left the room quickly, her brain into overdrive as to deciding what to do. She needed to find Professor Dumbledore, that was her answer. He was part of the Wizengamot and a powerful wizard in his own right, but the hard part was actually getting into contact with the man. Not everyone can just go and visit Dumbledore, there needed to be a reason, a rather important one. She needed a good reason and a professor’s permission. She instantly thought about her father, but remembered what her mother had told Remus. Her father didn’t like Sirius Black at all, and the possibility of going to her father to help the convict prove his innocence seemed like a dead end, or worse, her father would sic the dementors onto him.

Kitty was pacing the corridors, racking her brain for an answer. Professor Babbling? No, the woman barely knew her. Professor Flitwick? No… Professor Lupin sounded almost perfect, but he wasn’t as keen on her mother’s belief. No, he wouldn’t help her.

She quickly looked down at her own robes, breaking out into a hysterical laugh. Professor McGonagall! Her Head of House! Kitty broke into a run right then, intent on making her way to the first floor. She quickly exclaimed out pardons for every student she passed, waving slightly when they called out to her and practically sliding down the banister of the stairs. It wasn’t until the second floor that she practically ran right into someone after turning a corner, shoving herself off of them quickly before getting a look at who it was.

“Sorry!” She cried out, “It’s an emergency—“

“Kitty!” Fred managed to catch her just as she bounced off of him, looking bewildered.

Her steps seemed to stop entirely at Fred’s presence, looking at him before checking the corridors for his brother. “You’re back already? Where’s George?”

“He’s still with your sister, trying to calm her down.” Fred sounded like he knew something, taking her arms quick. “He told me something urgent, Kitty. Your sister, she’s having visions.”

Kitty sucked in a breath, “Judith? But, she’s on suppressants—“

“That’s not why I’m here.” He pulled her into a private alcove quickly, looking uneasy, “He said you’re harboring Sirius Black.” He explained, looking at her desperately, “Just, tell me he’s wrong, Kitty. Tell me that it’s some sort of mistake on your sister’s part. You couldn’t be hiding a murderous criminal…”

Kitty pursed her lips, looking at him hesitantly, “Fred…” She opened her mouth only to close it, finding it difficult to say.

His hand on her shoulder became tight, “Kitty, this is where you’re supposed to be telling me it’s a lie.”

The more she kept quiet the more anxious he became, until she suddenly grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled him down, kissing him gently. “Fred.” She pressed her forehead to his, chancing a smile. “Do you trust me?”

He watched her eyes, how they never wavered from his own. She hardly was serious, only on rare occasions. Otherwise, she was a wisp of air, carefree and light. The only time he’d seen her be serious was at the Quidditch Finals, and back at The Three Broomsticks, telling them about her eye. The more he watched her eyes the more he noticed which one was the fake eye, how it was only one-dimensional in its color. It was only green, while her left had flecks of blue.

Fred nodded after a moment, leaning away from her. “I trust you.”

The answer brought a smile to her face, “Fred, what matters the most right now is my role in changing another person’s fate. Whatever George has told you, that’s only a slice of the entire story.” She reached down to take his hand, leading him out of the alcove. “Please, help me find a way to get to Dumbledore.”

He found himself staring at their hands, breathing out a tired sigh and shaking his head. “You owe me the entire story when this is over, Kitty.”

She smiled brightly at him, “First let’s save a life.”

* * *

  
  


The password was _Sugar Mice_ , but in order to get it Kitty had to do something she’d never did before. Lie.

She never lied in her life, it was something her mother taught her at a young age. Honesty was the best way to get about life, and lying only left dark holes in your tummy that only grew bigger. It was a saying that kept her good and honest all her life, and it never ever lead her astray.

Even if it was for a good cause, the lie actually stung when she told it, as if it would stay with her for the rest of her life. But she lied for a good reason, wouldn’t that be alright in the long run?

She hoped so.

The sit inside of Dumbledore’s office was long and excruciating, well, for Fred. Kitty had busied herself with Fawkes, the phoenix, telling him something about how her aunt would have flipped if she ever saw one. The bird was young, as if it had been reborn about a week ago. She wondered how old it really was, but never got a chance to calculate the infinite years a phoenix would have and its many deaths in between. When Dumbledore presented himself Kitty had hurried away from the phoenix, eager to state her case.

The old wizard seemed amused at their presence, “So I was told that there was something of the utmost importance, involving your dear sister.” He sat down, wordlessly offering a candy from his tray. Kitty took one out of nervousness.

“You see, Professor, it’s …a very long story.” She began, keeping her eyes shied away from Fred’s. “I…I’m afraid to say it’s not about my sister, but it’s about my mum.”

Dumbledore settled himself, quirking a brow, “Your mother, is she faring well?”

Kitty tried a smile, “She’s actually doing fine, but you see…my mum has a dear friend, someone she knew for a long time. They often didn’t get along but they were still close, and I guess she left before something horrible happened.” She pressed her hands into her lap anxiously, “I’ve…recently met her friend, you see. He came all this way to look for her because he knew she could help him get out of trouble, and he said I could help…”

The man nodded slowly, smiling somewhat. “Is this friend that content looking canine that would sit with you in the great hall?”

Kitty froze quickly, turning her head towards Fred, who was slowly realizing just who Dumbledore was talking about. “Padfoot?” He questioned, looking at her, “You brought Padfoot into the castle?”

“I gave him a Christmas present.” Kitty said quickly, “A charmed dog collar that allowed only me to see him.”

Dumbledore chuckled at the explanation, “That was a fine work of spellcrafting, dear Kitty, however I was still able to see your furry friend.”

She smiled nervously, “Well, crap.” Kitty couldn’t help the giggle erupting from her chest, “Um, I’ve come to learn that my dog is actually someone very important to my mum, and I just want to say, before I tell you his name, that I one-hundred percent believe his story and that he’s willing to take veritaserum to prove himself. That’s why I’m here, asking you for help. He really needs to see my mum, and…”

Professor raised his hand to stop her, “My dear, I remember your mother quite well, and while she was great friends with Lily Evans, she was also close to a young Sirius Black. You’re not telling me that you have Sirius Black hidden inside of Hogwarts now, are you?”

Kitty’s hands were shaking and she looked at her headmaster, slowly gathering the strength to defend her actions. “I didn’t know it before it happened, Professor Dumbledore, but he’s been at my side for months and has never raised a finger to anyone. He’s never attacked anyone or had tried to do anything. I know I had given him a foolproof tool for destruction, but isn’t the fact that he never used it a good reason to give him a chance?” She folded her hands together, looking desperate. “If anyone can prove his innocence, it’s my mum. Please, Professor.”

The old wizard remained silent for a while, taking in the information he was given. A student had willingly hidden a known killer inside of Hogwarts, but was risking her own future to prove his innocence. It was an act of selflessness, something that fit Willow Bloodstone to a T when she attempted to befriend a troubled and lonely boy that was going down the wrong path.

He trusted Willow Bloodstone, as the girl never ceased to follow her heart. Her daughter was no exception.

Dumbledore rose to his feet, his eyes twinkling, “I will send out a firecall to your mother, miss Kitty, under the trust that you haven’t been deceived. If Sirius Black is willing to take a veritaserum, then I believe that admission may just save him today.” He finally moved away to make his way towards the fireplace.

Kitty’s heart almost hammered out of her chest, and she turned towards her boyfriend with a wide smile, “It’s happening, Fred!” She cried out, grabbing his hand.

Fred wanted to be happy for her, but all he could feel was an overwhelming disgust, staring at Kitty incredulously, “I let him lick my face.” He almost cried out. “That man tackled me to the ground and licked my face!”

Kitty burst out laughing.

* * *

  
  


It was a heartwarming reunion that brought a tear to Kitty’s eyes, when she opened the door to the Room of Requirement for her mother and Professor Dumbledore. Willow’s eyes were wet with tears at the sight of Sirius, and she instantly ran towards him, immediately tripping on her own dress once she had gotten close to him and running into the man so hard she knocked him over. The two of them ended up on the floor, Willow hooking her arms around her dear friend and sobbing against his chest.

Sirius was grinning wide, brushing his fingers through her hair, “Weeping Willow, you haven’t changed a bit.” He mused, laughing when she managed to glare at him through bleary eyes. “Come off it, Willow, you’re still a blubbering little Hufflepuff.”

Willow wiped her tears away with her hand, “You’re still a stupid Gryffindor toe-rag! Why did you go all the way to Hogwarts to find my daughter?” She smacked his chest, sniffling. “I still have that mirror you’ve gave me.”

Fred and Kitty looked at each other curiously, sitting on a conjured settee next to Dumbledore in a fancy armchair. They didn’t say anything, not really wanting to ruin the moment.

“That mirror is back in Grimmauld Place, Willow. I wasn’t really thinking about popping back into my ancestral home to rummage around my old room.” He told her, easing up on his arms when Willow shifted to sit in his lap. “I came here once I saw your daughter in the prophet, which reminds me to ask, what in the bloody hell are you doing married to Snivellus?”

Willow gave Sirius a stern glare, “Don’t start, Sirius. Severus and I are happily married.” She shoved him back down.

Sirius wanted to pry, he really did, because the fact that Willow was married to his old foe was as confusing as learning that his best mate’s son was sorted into Slytherin. He didn’t really know where to start, the world was so topsy-turvy on its head and he’s lost so much time in between.

It was then when Dumbledore cleared his throat, rising up from his chair, “I hate to interrupt such a touching reunion, but there are matters that we need to discuss, such as your presence inside of my school.” He wasn’t frowning, no matter how much he sounded serious about the matter. “Young Kitty insists that you believe you're innocent of the charges that were placed on you, and I wish to make sure that you are being honest in your claims. Otherwise, I would be forced to summon an auror into my castle.”

Willow looked bewilderedly at Dumbledore, standing up quickly, “I will put my name on the line if it means Sirius will be rightly investigated.”

“I’m being honest, Professor,” Sirius told him as he stood up, “I will give you anything, my memories, my truth, I will go under veritaserum if I need to. I’ve never laid a hand on those muggles, and it was Peter who deceived the Potters, not me.”

Willow breathed in sharply, turning towards her friend, “Peter did this?” She questioned, her hands beginning to shake, “You mean our Peter?”

Sirius stared at her seriously, “We switched our secret-keeper in the last minute without telling Dumbledore or anyone else, and we chose Peter because at the time we assumed it was Remus who was a spy. Remind me to apologize to him later, but as of now that rat bastard is the reason I was sent into Azkaban without a trial. I never had the chance to state my case.”

Willow cupped her hands to her mouth, crying again, a small sound escaped her and soon it became louder, the witch eventually screaming before she lashed out towards the far wall, a blast causing the walls to tremble and books to fly off their shelves, tearing from the impact.

Kitty grabbed onto Fred quickly, almost falling out of her seat. She had never seen her mother so angry before, and she hardly used her magic at all for any reason. Fred looked just as stunned, slowly circling his arms around Kitty to keep her close.

Willow had collapsed after her sudden outburst, sitting on the floor with her hands over her face, crying again but for a much different reason, it was a pained wail that was meant for her dearest friend, her tears staining her dress over her mourning. Sirius had knelt down beside her and held her close to his chest, murmuring something only she could hear.

Professor Dumbledore looked slightly shaken, as he had never in his life seen Willow Bloodstone burst out like that before. He only witnessed the pure anger of one Bloodstone in his time, and it was Drusilla who had done it, shattering a row of window glass over an altercation. Willow never used her magic outside of classes, not even for show. Such an outburst was created from a powerful emotion, one that couldn’t be feigned.

With a heavy heart he eased himself down to lay a kind hand to her shoulder, smiling. “I will make sure Sirius here has a fair trial, and my protection.”

Willow cried out again, lunging herself at the headmaster and clinging to him as she continued to cry.

* * *

  
  


It was on a Wednesday in June when the news made The Daily Prophet. Students all over Hogwarts were a witness to the story.

WILLOW BLOODSTONE COMES TO AIDE CRIMINAL MASTERMIND,

IS SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT?

The photo was on the front page, along with the blaring headline, a headshot of Willow Snape nee Bloodstone and her daughter, Kitty Snape, and Professor Dumbledore. It wasn’t that long for the murmurs to start, on how Kitty had really hid Sirius Black inside of Hogwarts, how heroic she must be, or how utterly stupid the move was entirely.

Harry felt the uneasy air as Judith’s eyes slowly roamed the newspaper, before narrowing dangerously and directing themselves at the telltale girl with a wand sticking out of her hair.

“She saved someone’s life, Judith.” Harry was trying so hard to help her through it, but it was clear that Judith was growing hateful towards her own sister. “I should be thanking her, actually. I have my Godfather back.”

“I’ve worked hard to try and stay off everyone’s radar, Harry.” Judith said calmly, “This is what I’ve been trying to avoid, I wanted to go through Hogwarts without unneeded attention, without the whispers and judgmental stares. But my sister, every time, seems to blow herself up and attract attention at every turn. She has done everything to uncover what we are, and now she goes and does _this_.” She slapped the paper onto the table, glaring at it, at her sister’s photo.

“She enjoys attention, that’s just the problem.” Draco said from her other side, not surprised at all by the turn of events. “Did you see her at the Quidditch Final? She made a show of it after winning the game.”

Harry glared at Draco, “You’re not helping, you know. I didn’t really see this as a way to attract attention, she honestly wanted to help someone. What does your dad think about this?” He looked towards the head table, seeing how utterly angry Severus was looking. He winced at that, regretting the question.

“Father’s not happy.” She told him simply, “He’s not speaking to either her or my mother right now…” She looked troubled at the thought, “Harry…he told me that Sirius Black did awful things to him, and for mother to do this…I’m afraid of what might happen.” She looked at him with dread, not wanting to think of what could be.

“He won’t leave your mother.” Draco told her seriously, “My parents say that he loves her more than anything. They might get into a row over it, but it won’t separate them.”

Judith swallowed down her reply, looking towards the Gryffindor table again. Beside Kitty was George, sneaking quick glances back at the Slytherin table. They met their eyes, green for brown, for a split second before Judith finally looked away. She gripped the paper tight.

“If my sister tears apart my family then I will never forgive her.”

Harry breathed in a sigh, slowly gathering his book bag, “Well, let’s just hope for the best.” He said then, “Come on, last exams.”

Judith and Draco followed, all of them having an exam at the same time. For Judith and Draco, it was Arithmancy, while Harry had Divination. He parted ways with them at the seventh floor, having to go all the way to the north tower for his exam. When he got to the foot of the spiral staircase everyone was waiting, sitting and chatting amongst each other. Ron was chatting with Neville, near the back, and in his hand was the Daily Prophet.

Ever since word got out about Kitty and Sirius Black, Ron hadn’t been speaking to her entirely, clearly offended that she didn’t trust him with her secret and instead went to his brother.

Harry looked awkward just being near the boy, waving slightly at Neville, “Uh…hi.” He said, effectively stopping whatever Ron was talking about.

Neville nervously waved back at him, which was daring coming from Neville. Harry Potter was the only Slytherin that wasn’t mean to him, but he was still a Slytherin.

“She’s seeing us all separately,” He informed Harry, “We’re going to be looking into a crystal ball.” In his lap was his copy of _Unfogging the Future_ , to the specified chapter.

“I still don’t think we’re going to see anything.” Ron said then, looking over at Harry, “The only one who could probably see something was your friend…that reminds me!” Ron fixed a glare at Harry, pointing at him, “Tell your _friend_ to stay away from my brother, I don’t really trust Judith Snape to save my life and I don’t want to find out what she’s doing with him.”

Harry stepped back, holding his hands up, “Hey, whatever Judith does isn’t my business. I actually think it’s nice if she actually warms up to another person. You have to understand, Weasley, she hardly trusts anyone else. I was shocked to know that she was even _talking_ to George.”

Ron still looked annoyed, “I don’t like it. She’s still a Slytherin and very much a suspicious person. I don’t care what Kitty says about her, she tried to kill Fred. I don’t want her killing off George or blinding him like she did Kitty.”

“C-can we not fight here?” Neville asked worriedly, “I really don’t want to end up caught in a duel.”

“Longbottom’s right, let’s not fight.” Harry agreed, “Weasley, I have no control over what Judith does.”

Ron grumbled something to himself, folding his arms. Harry and Ron said nothing else to each other through the hour, as the line continued to get shorter and shorter. After Ron had finally had his turn it was Harry’s, and the boy went up to face the crystal ball.

The room was uncomfortable, muggy and hot, without light and Harry almost tripped over a pouf on his way to Trelawney, who sat next to the crystal ball.

“Good day, my dear,” she said softly. “If you would kindly gaze into the Orb. … Take your time, now … then tell me what you see within it. …”

It was easier said than done, actually, the more he looked into it the less he saw anything. It didn’t really help that the room was stifling and he was starting to sweat under his robes. He swallowed thickly, wondering if he should actually make something up.

“Well?” Trelawney questioned gently, “What do you see?”

Good question, Harry thought. He quickly tried to come up with something, anything.

“I see…”

_“It is almost time.”_

Harry jumped at the voice, almost knocking over the ball itself. He reached out to stop it from rolling away, looking up bewilderedly at Trelawney. The professor didn't look all that well, her eyes rolling back and looking frighteningly still, her limbs quaking. He thought quickly, panicking and wondering if he should get someone, but who would he go to?

The voice came back, raspy and eerie and not her voice at all, but it was coming straight from her mouth. 

_“The end of one dark lord will bring rise to another, brought back to life from a desperate soul… When a Seer’s blood is spilled upon the texts that spread lies, the white wolf will be revived and the moon will cease to give in to the sun. … Illusions will mimic truth, and truth will mimic illusions. A bloodline cursed will be tested, manipulated by what they fear. … Only a soul once discarded can seal away the truth, lest the wolf will reign and the illusions will become reality.”_

Harry jumped again when her head finally fell down onto her chest, staring at her in a frozen panic and stepping back, only to stop when her head snapped up again, the woman seemly normal, as if it never happened.

“Oh, forgive me, I must have nodded off from the heat.” She said softly, “Care to repeat to me what you saw in the orb?”

Harry nodded slowly, “Uh…yeah. I saw… a white wolf…” He said slowly.

Trelawney nodded, “Yes, what about a wolf, dear?”

“It was…revived, and I saw the moon, never setting.” Harry breathed in, “Blood will spill with lies and it will end a dark lord’s life, and…another will rise?”

Merlin’s balls he needed to leave right now.

The woman looked exceptionally pleased at what Harry had seen, clasping her hands together, “That, my dear, is a perfect interpretation. You must have the Sight like your dear friend. Oh, I wish she had stayed with us…” She trailed off then, shaking her head. “You may go now, dear. I believe you have passed.”

Harry nodded, stumbling back as quickly as possible and hurrying down the tower. He needed to find Judith’s father, and fast.

* * *

  
  
  


Kitty knocked lightly on the door to her Defense class, easing it open as she stepped in, “Professor Lupin? You wanted to see me?”

Remus was at the desk, the Daily Prophet in his hands. “Yes, Kitty, please, come in.” He smiled at her, “I…wanted to thank you personally for what you have done.”

She walked further inside the empty room, taking a seat on one of the tables, “I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t hear your conversation with my mum.” She said honestly, swinging her legs off the side. “I…kinda peeped in your conversation.”

Remus chuckled at that, setting down the paper. “You seem to always be where you’re needed, Kitty. I’ve heard a lot about you from your mother. You were the reason she made up with Lucius Malfoy, and subsequently married your father.”

Kitty’s legs went still, “Mum said that?” She asked quietly.

Remus nodded, “My reason for thanking you is rather personal, you see, Sirius Black is one of my closest friends. Along with Harry’s father, James.”

“And Peter Pettigrew.” Kitty added, frowning, “You were friends with him, too.”

Remus looked towards the windows, sighing. “We had no idea that Peter was a follower of You-Know-Who, Kitty. He was best known for his love for your mother. He looked up to her, you see, he admired her strength. When she ran off with your original father, it crushed him. I feel that it might have been the turning point with him.”

Kitty felt uneasy at the story, folding her hands together, “Mum…when she found out, she…got angry. I never seen her lash out, ever.”

“The two of them confided in each other, Kitty. She trusted him with her deepest thoughts and concerns.” He explained softly, looking back at the newspaper, “Betraying Lily and James was like betraying Willow herself.” He sighed at that, stepping away from the desk. “We four, back then, we were the best of friends. We did everything together. We even had a name, the Marauders.”

Kitty’s head snapped up, “Marauders?” She spoke up, “As in…the Marauder’s Map?”

Whatever Remus was going to say was stopped entirely, the man turning around to stare at her, “You have…our map?”

Kitty’s eyes widened, “You’re one of them!” She grinned widely, “Which one were you? Prongs? Wormtail? I know Sirius was Padfoot!”

Remus laughed at that, “They lovingly called me Moony.”

Kitty quickly thought about that, a calculation erupting in her head, “It’s because you’re a werewolf, right?” She asked suddenly.

He didn’t answer right away, but a sad smile reached his eyes, “How long have you known?”

Kitty slid off the desk, “When dad came to substitute your class, he was harping about werewolves. You were gone during a full moon phase, and you looked worse off before the full moon and better right after. And I think Hermione pointed it out to me after three months. I mean, my sister’s a Seer, so I don’t think it’s really that abnormal.” She smiled reassuringly at him.

Remus chuckled, reaching out to pat her head. “You’re smarter than you let yourself appear, you know that? Why do you hide it?”

“I don’t really want to be my sister or Hermione.” Kitty explained simply, “I mean, my boyfriend and his brother are super smart and they have their own business, but they’re also super fun to be around. I rather have fun than live inside a book.”

“That, I think, is where your mother and you differ.” He said to her, “Willow prided herself on her studies, she was even a Prefect for three years. I think she could have been the Head Girl if it wasn’t given to Lily.”

Kitty shrugged, “Well…um…” She wanted to leave the subject, actually, because she had been compared to her mother almost all the time. “I hope you don’t want that map back, by the way. My boys quite like it a lot.”

The man grinned at that, “As long as it’s being put to good use, I believe it’s perfect where it currently is. I won’t tell anyone.”

That made Kitty grin happily, and she stepped back towards the door, “So…um, please tell me you’re coming back next year. You’re the best professor we’ve had and I’m not really keen on trying out another.”

Remus thought about that, “I’ll try, Kitty, but I can’t make any promises. My affliction makes every month unpredictable, but I’ll do my best to return.”

“I hope you do.” She smiled at him, “I’m going to go now, there’s going to be a party in Gryffindor tower.” She edged herself towards the door, giving him a final wave before darting away.

Remus continued to grin, chuckling to himself and returning to his desk.

* * *

  
  


The man that appeared in the fireplace had striking red eyes, naturally red, the color of blood. His hair was black, swept back in a long braid. Pale, as evidence pointed, the only half-vampire to ever take a job in the Ministry. Damien Duvatt was an unspeakable, working directly under the Department of Mysteries.

Dumbledore greeted the man who stepped into his office, but he knew that Damien’s presence wasn’t for a simple chat over tea. The old man watched him carefully, “I would be thrilled by your presence, Damien, but you only come by to report for the Order. Do I need to sit down?”

Damien only gave him a smile, waving his hand at the man, “I don’t think sitting or standing will make a difference, Albus. I’ve come to report, and as you’ve been searching for Voldemort’s Horcruxes, I believe I finally have a name for the person who has been beating you to them.”

Dumbledore looked troubled. He had been attempting to get a hold of Voldemort’s Horcruxes, as he had pinpointed the location of at least two of them. So far, he had been to the Gaunt shack only to find that someone had broken through the wards and used blood magic to track the whereabouts of the ring. It had greatly alarmed him, that someone else would have beaten him in the search and he needed to know who it was. “Please, Damien, I need a name.”

Damien didn’t look so happy to give it, “My sources have told me that Cypress Bloodstone has been on the search for the Horcruxes, Albus. Eyes have spotted him inside Knockturn Alley and at Gringotts.”

Cypress Bloodstone, one of Voldemort’s most loyal followers. He was closer to Voldemort than even Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange. There was only one catch, however. Cypress Bloodstone was legally dead, and they found his body inside Bloodstone Manor along with his wife and house-elf. Dumbledore frowned, only because the deaths of the Bloodstones had never made any sense to him.

They had poisoned themselves, as well as their house-elf, an act of suicide that purebloods did not believe in.

“A dead man has been searching for Voldemort’s Horcruxes.” Dumbledore commented, thinking.

Damien nodded, “I’ve been going through the death records, and I believe that Cypress might have kidnapped a muggle and put him under Imperius, made him drink some polyjuice potion and forced that house-elf to poison herself right after fire-calling the ministry. Drusilla, however, is certainly dead, and I believe she might have concocted the plan. I never liked that old bat.”

The old man took his time, thinking, “It was to bring their daughter back home. Willow was never going to return to Britain unless the manor’s blood runes had activated upon her mother’s demise. Very tricky, those runes, almost impossible to break if used with blood magic. If Cypress has been alive all this time, I do think that he’s trying to bring back Voldemort on his own.”

Damien stepped over to Dumbledore’s desk, taking a candy from his dish. “Yes, but if Cypress is trying to bring back Voldemort, what does his daughter have to do with it? She doesn’t hold her parents’ beliefs.” He popped the sour lemon into his mouth then, squinting a little at the pucker.

“Killing two birds with one stone, Damien my boy. They despised Willow for her betrayal, and upending her life would be a just reward. Severus has told me all about what her parents have done to her first husband.” Dumbledore sighed outwardly and returned to his desk, “Cypress Bloodstone intends on reviving his dark lord, if he’s after the Horcruxes.”

Damien rolled his neck, a resounding pop coming from the stiffness. “I’ll make sure to keep a lookout for the man, Albus. He’s done a good job at keeping himself invisible, but not even a Bloodstone can hide from an unspeakable. Do you wish I keep an eye on the rest of the family?”

Dumbledore shook his head, “Willow and her daughters aren’t involved in this, at least, not Kitty. Judith has already come into contact with a Horcrux, and I believe it might have scarred her.” He tapped his finger against the desk, still thinking about Judith Snape. She was almost like her current father, except for one major difference. She did not crave recognition, in fact, she despised it.

If anyone kept an eye on her, it would be him.

“If you don’t have anything else, Damien, I believe you may resume your work. I have my faith in you.” He told the younger man, rising up again to shake his hand.

Damien grinned reassuringly, “Hey, anything for the Order. I owe my life to you for this Ministry gig anyway, old man. Office prejudices still run high but I’m one of their best, I’m showing them that blood doesn’t matter.”

Dumbledore finally smiled, patting the younger man on his back before Damien returned to the floo and left in a cloud of ash. He had to prepare, next year was going to be his busiest year yet and not even Cypress Bloodstone could ruin his plans.


	5. Kitty Snape and the Wicked Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a friend's name is pulled from the Goblet of Fire it's up to Kitty to keep them alive, even at the cost of her own.

She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and yet, in the right place in the right time. It depended on whoever’s view it was, actually. She was in wizarding London when it happened, when a child led her away into an alleyway under the guise of missing their cat. She didn’t really know that the child was bribed into doing so, and just as the child had made a run for it, Bertha Jorkins encountered someone she never thought she’d see again.

In fact, she assumed she was seeing a ghost, before everything suddenly became a blur.

Cypress Bloodstone kept himself under a complex glamour when he instructed the Ministry official to go to Azkaban under Imperius. Poor Bertha didn’t know at the time that she was going to be used for something nefarious. All the wizard needed was someone disposable, someone that wouldn’t be missed. He hit the jackpot when he spotted her, really.

He didn’t have to keep himself hidden for what he had to do, stepping onto Azkaban soil with the witch and a death eater mask in hand, he forced Bertha to do his dirty work, stunning the only Auror that worked at the gates of the prison and adorning his mask when they crossed into the cold and damp fortress.

The dementors were everywhere, but the sense of Bloodstone magic actively repelled the closest ones. It was something about Bloodstone magic that affected the dementors quite strangely, as if the power was threatening to them, for magical creatures that were hardly threatened by anything. Cypress grinned under his mask, leading Bertha down the corridors in search for the one he needed.

He found her somewhere on the third floor, sitting despondently in the corner of her cell. She didn’t look up at them right away, the absence of dementors gradually clearing her senses. When she looked up at the sight of the masked death eater her eyes widened. She breathed in sharply, scrambling to her knees and approaching them cautiously. “This better not be a hallucination.” She said aloud, reaching out to touch Cypress’ leg. Her hand pressed against the fabric of his robes, and again, and one more time before a crazed grin formed on her face. “I knew I wouldn’t stay here!” She cried.

Cypress looked at Bertha, “Unlock the cell.” He instructed her.

She watched the woman wildly as the witch cast an unlocking spell on the cell door, opening it right after to allow Bellatrix her freedom.

The witch looked back at the masked man, grinning widely, “Oh, a present for me?” She asked delightedly.

“Patience, Bella.” He chided, pointing his wand at Bertha, “Now, go inside and give her your wand.”

Her euphoric look was obvious, the glazed-over eyes and expressionless face. Bertha did as she was told, moving into the cell and handing her wand over to Bellatrix. The prisoner took the wand greedily, laughing at what was happening.

“We must leave now, Bella. We have a lot to do.” Cypress said, stepping back.

“What of the others?” She asked outright, “We can’t just leave without—“

“In time, Bella. My plans involve only you right now.” He said harshly, “Now, do me a favor and get rid of the evidence. I’ll tell you everything after this.”

Bellatrix didn’t dare think twice about what the man was asking, pointing her wand at the woman, “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

The green light was instant, shooting out of Bertha’s own wand to hit its owner, causing the woman to collapse where she stood, dead instantly on the cell floor.

Cypress grinned, leading Bellatrix out where they came in. The woman couldn’t help but notice the Dementors staying a fair distance away from them. She looked at the death eater accusingly, wondering who the hell was this person, until everything slowly clicked within her crazed mind.

“Cypress!” She hissed out gleefully.

“Not now, Bella.” He told her affectionately, from in-law to in-law. He continued to lead her out the entrance, where Bellatrix provided a swift kick to the auror that was still unconscious on the floor before skipping off with Cypress, both of them reaching out of the wards before the man proceeded to apparate them both out of Azkaban.

They ended up in a quiet shack in the middle of a forest, and Bellatrix quickly separated from Cypress, turning around to stare at the man.

“Cypress Bloodstone.” Bellatrix breathed, “I was told you have died!”

Cypress smiled through his mask, removing it. “No, I haven’t.” He cast his wand to the door, applying something stronger than a secrecy charm. “I was instructed to release you from Azkaban, by the Dark Lord himself.”

She broke out into a wild grin, “Where is my Lord? I wish to express how grateful I am.”

Cypress shook his head, holding up a finger. “He has expressed that no one is to meet with him at this time. He is recuperating, gathering strength for what is about to come.” He stepped past her, looking out the window of the shack. “We have lost two of our own, sadly, of the inner circle. Snape has reformed and sworn himself to the Order.”

Bellatrix stepped back, grabbing her hair and sitting down on the only rickety chair in the shack. “But he’s a spy, Cypress. This must be a hoax to fool Dumbledore.” She didn’t sound so sure.

The man cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes at the woods beyond. “I’m afraid it’s not a hoax, Bella. The man has…found love.”

The statement made Bellatrix look at Cypress as if he was mad. “Severus Snape has found love? With whom?” She couldn’t think of _anyone_ that would accept him.

Cypress’ face grimaced with disgust. “My daughter.”

The woman’s eyes widened as it struck her, like a lightning bolt to her senses. She shot up to her feet in wide-eyed disbelief. “Willow married Snape? _Willow_? The same woman that shamed your entire family, my family?” Anger boiled through her veins at the thought. “That blood traitor bitch has ensnared one of our own?”

“Which is why the Dark Lord has called upon me to request your services, Bella.” He turned back around, his face deeply serious. “He is not after Harry Potter anymore, and as far as I know, he hasn’t been in quite a while. No, his attentions have drifted off to my granddaughters.”

Willow had children, Bellatrix couldn’t handle it, pulling on her hair and laughing bitterly. “Are they Snape’s children or are they part muggle like that filthy vagabond she ran off with?”

“They belong to that muggle.”

She looked away, “They carried on their mother’s power, or was it tainted?”

“You tell me, Bella.” Cypress stepped forward, meandering around the shack. “In their first year I’ve been told that one of them had burned our Lord alive with her magic alone, and the following year she came close to resurrecting his visage from the cursed diary. I believe we may have been compromised, however, as Lucius has turned away from the dark as well. He has befriended my daughter, so has your sister.”

Bellatrix went white, “ _No_.” She sounded horrified at the thought, her dear dear sister falling victim to a disgusting blood traitor, and Lucius! He was as close to her Lord as Cypress was. She whirled around towards him, her hands shaking and making fists. “I wish to leave, Cypress. I want to kill her. I’ve been wanting this for fifteen years.”

He turned to her and laid his hands on her shoulders, firmly grasping them. “Be patient, dear. Everything will fall into place. I have recruited one of our own to assist me. I’ve been told by our informant that Willow’s daughters have befriended your nephew, and young Draco is head over heels with one of them, she goes by Katherine. He’s treading down a dangerous path, and one that will lead to shame and misery if the past repeats itself.” He let go then, resuming to pace the room. “The dark lord requires Katherine’s sister, Judith. She carries the desired power the Dark Lord needs to come back stronger than ever, but our biggest hurdle is Katherine herself. She’s foolhardy and reckless, much like your cousin, Sirius.” He paused there to look at her pointedly.

Bellatrix was shaking.

“Our little friend Bertha Jorkins told me that Hogwarts is to bring back a grand tradition, the Triwizard Tournament. I already have a plan formed, one that involves you personally. This plan offers a chance for you to get your revenge, on Willow, Snape and Lucius.”

Bellatrix straightened up at that, her shaking dulling down as a manic smile formed on her face, “Tell me this plan.”

* * *

  
  


Kitty’s rescuing of Sirius Black didn’t go as smoothly as she wanted it to, and because she had hid him away into Hogwarts, the Ministry had sent her a summons to a trial. It was to discuss her impending expulsion from Hogwarts. It was a horrible end to an uplifting story, but by her side was her own mother and Professor Dumbledore himself.

She managed to skirt expulsion from Hogwarts by the skin of her teeth, but it didn’t actually change that her life was in shambles back at Bloodstone Manor. Her father was still angry at what she had done, and it was affecting his relationship with Willow, as the witch had sided with her daughter.

Because of that, Kitty found solace at the Weasley home, where not only was she accepted by the parents, but her friends have gone on to support her, even Ron, who realized how risky it was that she was facing expulsion because she wanted to do the right thing. Molly only cared about how Kitty could have been badly hurt or worse, however, Percy…

Percy was being a right prat about it. He had sided with Fudge’s opinion on the matter, as he was beginning his job at the Ministry of Magic. He also had a good history of having to deal with Kitty and his brothers as a whole and thought her to be a bad influence on them in general.

Needless to say, Kitty didn’t really like him all that much.

George was the only one who took the longest to accept what Kitty had done, mostly because of how it affected her sister. Judith was a wreck after the vision, and he was there for most of it. He felt like he had to be there, as she didn’t really have many friends to lean on. Harry, of course, but that was it. He managed to stay with her after his OWLs, up until they had to leave Hogwarts. Fred didn’t seem to understand, because of his animosity towards the girl in general. He slowly came to learn that Judith was the odd one out in Slytherin, as she didn’t share most of their views, and some were jealous that she was Harry Potter’s best friend.

He considered inviting her over to the Burrow one day, until he realized that it was an asinine thought. For one, Ron and Fred didn’t like her, Ginny was actually scared of her (he assumed), and his mother probably wouldn’t see why George was friendly with her at all. The only one he could see being friendly with her was his own father, as he was that type of guy who would give anyone a chance.

Going to visit Bloodstone Manor for the sake of seeing Judith wasn’t a safe option either, given how Snape was literally on the warpath and looking for anything to take his anger out on. Fate didn’t seem to want them to be anything other than friendly acquaintances, it seemed.

Then one day, there was a hawk at the Burrow.

It outright stunned Molly Weasley, the sight of the hawk at her window. Who did she know with a hawk? She peered closer at its beak, taking in the thick envelope. She picked up one of her brooms just in case, remembering how hawks were mostly trained by wizards to attack others on command.

“It’s alright…” She said calmly, nudging the window further open, “Just…give—me—that—” She hesitantly reached for the envelope, taking a steady breath as she grabbed it.

“Mum!”

“AAH!” Molly actually jumped, and instead of grabbing the envelope she instead dropped the broom and covered her head, as if the slightest sudden noise would cause the hawk to attack her.

Her reaction was met with a laugh at her expense, and she peeked out to see her dear darling and caring son grinning like a mischievous fiend that he was. “Don’t you see what’s at the window?” She almost cried out.

“Calypso?” George finally noticed the hawk, going over to the bird who stared curiously at the two of them, ruffling her breast feathers at the sight of George. The boy passed his mother to snatch the envelope from her beak, receiving a chirp from the bird.

“You know that bird?” Molly slowly uncovered her head, staring at him incredulously.

George smiled, reaching over to lightly scratch Calypso’s head. “Yeah mum, this is Judith’s bird. You know, Kitty’s sister.” He looked down at the envelope curiously, taking in the cursive _George_ on the front. “Huh, it’s for me.”

Calypso chirped again before turning away to fly off, effectively leaving Molly to stare after the bird with mixed feelings. “Alright then.” She didn’t want to ask why a fourteen year old girl had an attack bird instead of an owl, but Ronald had said she was a Slytherin, so somehow it made sense to her.

George didn’t really pay it any mind, shrugging and looking over the envelope, how thick it was. He couldn’t open it here, not really. She preferred her privacy, and if she wrote to him then there had to be a reason behind it. He absentmindedly went over to give his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to where he came from, up into his and Fred’s joined room. The window was open and he could hear Kitty’s telltale giggle, taking a look outside to see a snitch fly past the window.

A quick look at the letter, then he’d go out and join them.

Though it wasn’t just something he could take a quick look at, as the letter was several pages long, most of it being a list with detailed descriptions. He flickered through the pages, reading over a bit of it, they looked like …spells?

_Inclosed inside this letter is a list of spells that I’ve taken from the Bloodstone personal library, most of which aren’t intended for malicious purposes, and I believe this is ample payment for how you’ve spent your time to stay by my side during my accident. Feel free to share them with The Other One if you so desire, just as long as the former agreement still stands. I believe you (both) are skilled enough to learn them, and I’ve also inclosed their purposes._

_Have fun._

George laughed slightly at the forwarding note, finally setting that one aside to take a look at the first page.

_Calidum Manus - Hot hands jinx, often used to keep someone from using their wand. Best used in duels or before to keep them from happening. It’s the brother to Calidum Pede, but I find it a lot more useful and less torturous._

_Cantus - Makes the target sing. Music varies from person to person, and makes great entertainment if you want a laugh._

_Caligo - Eliminates all light in an area. Similar to Nox, however Nox is used to extinguish a Lumos. Caligo is used to darken every light around you in a certain radius. Works best for distraction._

_Vestigo - A tracking charm. Cast on enemies to be alert to their movement, I use it on prefects and Filch when I wish to explore the halls. I don’t advise using it on my father, Dumbledore, or any teacher in general. You don’t really need this because you seem to know where everyone is (I plan to find out, by the way.)_

_Recrepo - Reflection charm. Cast on yourself. Reflects yourself to your enemy, used mainly as a decoy in duels or any other circumstance._

_Celo - Hiding charm. Use on yourself, will hide your presence for a short (ten second) period of time, leaves no trace like the disillusionment charm and invisibility cloaks. NOT FOR LONG-TERM USE._

_Ventrilo - Voice-throwing charm. Self-explanatory. Cast on yourself (throat) and then throw your wand in desired location. Best used on enemies._

  
  


George continued to read, grinning more and more with every spell. They were actually useful. He put the stack of papers down before second thinking it, folding them up instead and tucking them away into the desk drawer.

“George!” Kitty cried out from his window, gripped tightly around her broom. “I need more bludgers to dodge, Ginny and Ron want to practice.”

“Coming!” He called back, tucking the envelope away before heading back down.

* * *

  
  


Willow was at her wits end, as Severus refused to speak to her and often replied to questions in clipped, short replies. His mere anger towards her helping Sirius gain his innocence was something that carried on for two months, and her children were becoming affected by it. Kitty avoided Severus completely, opting to stay with the Weasleys, Judith was holed up inside her room and worried about the future, and poor Corvus felt the most of it, confused and angry because his father was angry. A poor child shouldn’t be going through this, none of them should.

It was tearing her apart, having to walk on eggshells around her husband. She did the right thing, and in her heart, it _was_ the just thing. Her daughter didn’t deserve to be vilified for doing the right thing, either. Sirius Black had went into Azkaban without a trial and didn’t deserve to be a criminal if he didn’t do anything, it was that simple.

She knew why Severus was angry. She knew. He hated Sirius, no, he _loathed_ Sirius. Sirius Black had personally put it upon himself to torment Severus all through their seven years at Hogwarts. In his eyes, Sirius had deserved everything he got, if not more.

What Severus didn’t understand was that his wife was friendly with everyone that her husband disliked. Sirius, Remus, James. She was friendly with everyone, even to him. Severus had done his best to not be on Willow’s radar for seven years, yet she still cared for him. She never knew why, but she cared.

Perhaps it was because only she could see it. She could honestly see Severus for the lonely boy that he once was. He was so full of pride, refusing help and insisting on doing everything himself. He carried his love for Lily like a candle flame, refusing to allow it to die out. Why was she in love with someone who clearly loved another?

She didn’t really know she had cared for him as more than a friend until fourth year. Willow had tried constantly to be close to him, and he avoided her like the plague. Why did he deserve her attention when he didn’t actually want it? But then, why did Severus care so much for Lily when she insisted that they were just friends? He and Lily lived in the same town, and Willow lived all the way in Wiltshire. She wasn’t as close as they were.

Though, even though they weren’t that close, Willow could see things about Severus that her friends failed to notice. He was smart, and not just book smart. He was brilliant and had done things with potions that impressed even Professor Slughorn. He was arrogant and mean, but only because Sirius and James often done their best to make his life a living hell. He only fell into the wrong crowd because he wanted to be noticed for his skills. But at the same time, he was quiet and poetic, not obvious to anyone else. The love he felt for Lily was pure and natural and it was used against him at the best of times.

She was trying to give him a chance, a pure and honest chance.

Willow’s hand went to her mouth, that was it!

She got out of her chair and picked up the hem of her dress, marching straight where she knew her husband was avoiding her.

Willow practically threw the door open, “If I had acted like you then we would have never married.” She said aloud, glaring hard at him.

Severus had stood once the door opened, and he glared back at her, “What does this have to do with Black?” He questioned.

Willow shut the door behind her, throwing up a silencing charm. “It has everything to do with Sirius, dear. I understand you hated the man, and I admit that he was a right bastard to you most of the time, but he deserved a chance. Now let’s go back to Hogwarts, Severus, I remember our years perfectly well. You’ve hated me, you’ve insulted me, you’ve done anything in your power to turn me away and yet I still tried and tried again to get to know you.”

The man stared at her, also remembering Hogwarts, even though he’d rather not. “You do know how much I hate talking about that time, do you?”

Willow stepped towards him, “We’re going to talk about it, Severus, as you haven’t clearly learned from it. I remember you perfectly well, and you weren’t a field of roses yourself. You constantly put yourself in toe with Avery and McNair, calling muggleborns the M-word when your dearest friend was a muggleborn herself. You were arrogant and horrible, and a right arse in your finest hour.”

He clenched his teeth, stepping away from her, “What’s your point?” He hissed.

“My point is, if I was anything like you, then I wouldn’t have tried again and again to befriend you.” She pointed at him, “I saw a person underneath that heavy Slytherin exterior, Severus, a real person that deserved to be understood and cared about, and if I had carried your stubborn hatred with me all the way to adulthood, then we wouldn’t ever had gotten together. Severus, I try my best to understand everyone. I mean, _everyone_. You deserved a second chance, Severus.” Her hand fell away then, and she dropped the hem of her dress to press her hands against her chest, her eyes welling up with tears. “Sirius deserved that second chance, no matter what you think.”

Severus opened his mouth only to shut it, faced with his wife’s tears and her heartfelt admission of truth. He wanted to argue, maybe yell, defend his own actions, but his wife had a point. He was carrying a grudge and she was never the type to do any of that. The more he thought about the past the more he realized that she was the only one who treated him like an actual person aside from Lily, and when Lily shut herself off from him, Willow didn’t follow suit, even admitting to be on his side at the worst time of his life.

He suddenly realized who Willow Bloodstone was, the little Hufflepuff girl who never thought ill of anyone, who tried to build bridges between enemies and was even hurt for attempting the impossible. He hated her though all those seven years, and for what reason? To him, she was annoying, she was barmy, and she was better than him. He never understood why she always tried to reach him, as her status in the wizarding world put her way beyond his reach, he never thought that Severus Snape could be on the same level as Willow Bloodstone. Yet she wasn’t like the others, she was kind, she was gentle and she was most of all, forgiving.

Of course she would come to Sirius Black’s aide. She wouldn’t ever cast him aside like he was nothing. She wouldn’t hold a petty grudge over the past, and she was right. If she did, then Corvus wouldn’t have been born.

The anger was different now, for all intents and purposes, he was angry because she was right. He was angry because he wanted her to see his side of things, and he was angry because she would never see his side of things, not ever.

Willow Bloodstone was a forgiving woman.

His glare had subsided and instead of saying anything he let out a tired sigh. She was indeed tiring.

Willow finally smiled at him, and she reached out to embrace him, only to catch onto her own dress and stumble into him as she did. Willow broke out into a laugh then, after he had caught her.

Severus tried to keep a straight face but he couldn’t, ending up chuckling along with her. “I’m going to shorten all of your dresses, woman.” He mused.

Willow hugged him tight, “I love you too, Severus.”

* * *

  
  


Judith wanted to throw her friends out the window.

It was fine, at the beginning. Quidditch was an often broached topic that she had tolerated to the point of researching, but only for the sake of understanding what they were talking about. However, it was slowly getting worse. Exponentially worse, actually.

The World Championship was becoming the hot topic, and all she could hear from their lips were Ireland this and Bulgaria that, Viktor Krum this and Adrian Lynch that. The two of them were on competing sides, which sparked plenty of debates and arguments over which team was going to advance onto the finals or how and why Bulgaria was going to beat the piss out of Ireland, or that Ireland was way better than Bulgaria because their seeker was top notch. She tried to keep track, she honestly tried, but it was growing tiring, and she had better things to think about than bloody Quidditch.

Now she was faced with the Quidditch World Cup, the big game, the game to end all games. The final chance to see who’s going to be the victor and win all the spoils. Draco was bragging on his father obtaining tickets and how Harry could go if he conceded that Bulgaria was going to win, how Harry counted one extra ticket and pointed out that Kitty would love to come along to enjoy the game.

“That’s Judith’s ticket.” Draco replied instantly, “Kitty can go panhandle for her own ticket, these seats are at the very top of the stadium.”

Judith finally turned her attention towards the blonde, tuning in once Harry began talking about Kitty. Her dear friend had been trying to bring Kitty back into conversation with Draco for the entire beginning of the summer. She had to give Harry credit for his devotion to all of his friends, even if one of them didn’t deserve any sympathy.

“I don’t want to go to the World Cup.” Judith stated.

Draco stared at her, “What? Why not? You’ve been with us since the beginning, Judith! You’ve even told us who was going to make it to finals, and you weren’t wrong!”

She glared at her friend, “I don’t give a bloody damn about Quidditch, Draco. I kept up with you two because I was attempting to tolerate this entire thing. Quidditch holds little to no interest for me, and honestly, my time would be better spent on my own in a library.”

“George is going.” Harry commented, out of the blue. He was hiding a small grin.

Judith met that comment with her own scathing glare, a silent warning to her friend.

Draco let that comment go, mostly because he rather not discuss anything Weasley and that he was in pure denial that his friend was spending time with one of the Weasley twins. “You disappoint me, Judith.” He said simply, “I go out of my way to beg father for extra tickets and you go ahead and slap my father’s generosity in the face.”

“If Judith isn’t going, then take Kitty.” Harry insisted, “I’d rather have her going anyway, she’s rooting for Ireland.”

Draco grimaced at his friend, “I’d rather kiss a dementor.”

* * *

  
  


Harry was determined to mend fences between Kitty and Draco, mostly as a thank-you to Kitty for doing what she had done for his Godfather. She deserved at least that much, even if Draco was being a prat about the whole thing. Talking to his friend, however, was like talking to a wall. He wouldn’t budge at all no matter how much he had tried. It was obvious that Kitty actually missed Draco’s company, even if she insisted not to show it. They’ve been together since they were five, it didn’t make sense that her relationship with Fred Weasley would end up tearing apart such a long friendship. It didn’t really help that Draco was falling under the influence from the likes of Blaise and Pansy, the worst culprit being Theodore Nott.

Harry knew he had to get somewhere, and for that he needed to confront Kitty, whenever she wasn’t avoiding her father or Judith. It helped his plans when he partially owned a snake who enjoyed sneaking between the walls, and he set Cornelius on a little spy mission, promising the snake two mice if he alerted Harry about when she was there.

Cornelius was such a good little snake, who deserved all the mice he could handle. When Harry left his room he practically ran into his friend, who was attempting to slide a note under his own door. Harry looked down at her, and Kitty looked back up at him, the witch smiling innocently and standing up as if she wasn’t just doing what she was doing.

“Harry, hey, yeah, I was just going to leave you …something… yeah.” She held up the note weakly, “So how’s my sister?” She asked then.

“Still mad at you, but my question is how you’re doing.” Harry stepped aside, waiting for Kitty to enter the room.

The girl gradually stepped inside, pulling on a reassuring grin. “Well, I’m doing really great, given everything. Not expelled, and Ron’s talking to me again. Hermione is trying to get me reading into a mystery series but I’m not really all that into fiction…”

Harry looked at her, “I mean how are _you_ doing, Kitty. You, not them.”

“Hey, I’m doing great. I saved a guy’s life, I’m ecstatic.” She was a terrible liar, and it was obvious. She looked away the more Harry had given her that look, the kind of look that knew everything wasn’t as great as she said it was. “Honestly?” She finally stopped grinning, “I’m not all that good. I mean, yeah, I saved a man’s life, but dad’s mad at me and Judith’s not speaking to me at all, and Draco’s being…Draco. I’d assume at least someone other than my closest friends would support me, but I’m not even getting that. I didn’t really do it for the attention, Harry. I don’t play it that way, I did something because I felt like it was the right thing to do, not to be plastered on the Daily Prophet.” She ran her hands through her hair, “I didn’t even _talk_ to Rita Skeeter, she just put some crap on there I never even said! All I told her was that I was doing what’s right and it turns into a paragraph-long speech that puts words into my mouth.”

By the time Kitty was done she was leaning against the nearest wall, bent over and holding her head.

“You know, Draco knows you didn’t do it for the attention.” Harry said then, “He’s just…being…” There wasn’t a word for it, really.

“Don’t get me started with Draco!” Kitty shoved herself away from the wall. “We’ve been together for so long and he outright throws it all away because I’m dating Fred? I don’t really get it at all. I mean, sure he doesn’t like the Weasleys, but we used to be a _team_ , Harry. You remember, I wanted to be in Slytherin before I ended up in Gryffindor!” She went over to the bed to finally sit on it, falling back to stare at the ceiling. “I wanted us to get along, I wanted Slytherins and Gryffindors to get along, and everything went to complete shite when Hermione got into that row with Judith. I know he called her the M-word but I know he didn’t do it on purpose. I’d give anything to be his friend again, you know. He still means a lot to me even if he’s being a complete idiot right now.”

Harry sat on the bed next to her, thinking. “If you miss him so much then just talk to him.”

Kitty sighed, “The last time I tried he insulted me in front of a crowd in Diagon Alley, some old guy looked at me like I was disgusting.”

“Well,” Harry looked down, watching Cornelius slip into the room through a hole in the wall, “We’re going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to prepare for the Quidditch Cup and get our books. Just corner him somewhere and make him listen to you, I mean…it’s not that hard. He’s being stubborn, you know that, sometimes you need to use force.”

That made Kitty laugh weakly, “Corner him in a small room and force him to listen, Harry that sounds very…Slytherin of you.”

He smiled at that, “You said you wanted to be in Slytherin, sometimes you need to think like one.”

“Then if he doesn’t respond to what I say I’ll just hex off his bullocks.” Kitty said brightly, grinning.

“That’s the idea.”

* * *

  
  


_Judith,_

_Why would you send me all of these spells? All I did was spend time with you, and that doesn’t warrant such an …expansive dictionary of spells for me and my brother’s use._

  
  


_George,_

_Don’t question my gift. You’ve actually done more than just ‘spend time with me’. I know very little people who will actually go out of their way to be at my side in my time of crisis, and there’s only a handful of people that know my ailment. Even if half the time you were studying for your exams, you were still there, and that means a great deal. To me, at least. Just take the gift and shut up. If it makes you feel better, it’s part of the agreement._

  
  


_Judith,_

_Telling me to shut up won’t really do you any good. As for your gift, I told Fred about it and he looked over the spells, and he’s eager to use them._

_Anyway, I want to ask, how have you been doing? We’re afraid to go over because of your father, and our family is getting prepared for the oncoming Quidditch Cup. Dad got us extra tickets for Kitty and Hermione, are you planning to go as well? I don’t really know if you’re even interested in the sport._

  
  


_George,_

_While I don’t hate Quidditch, I dislike it passionately. That’s all my friends talk about and it has gotten worse with this bloody Quidditch Cup going on. I’ve tried to keep up, I’ve really tried. I’ve looked over statistics and successfully predicted that Ireland and Bulgaria were going to end up facing each other, but beyond that I cannot grasp any interest in the sport. I’m not surprised in the slightest that you are a fan, given what I see when we’re at Hogwarts. Draco’s father has obtained extra tickets for Harry and I, but I’ve declined on the offer. Harry’s attempting to get Draco to invite Kitty instead, and his plans of getting them back together are actually working. Apparently Kitty cornered Draco in Flourish and Blotts and forced him into listening to her and now they’re back to being the most annoying pair of idiots I’ve known. Now there’s three people in my house talking about Quidditch and it’s driving me up a wall. I’m tempted to thank Harry by hexing him where it hurts._

  
  


_Judith,_

_That’s hating Quidditch. Thank you for the information on Kitty and Malfoy, which explains why she wanted to give back her ticket. She’s been over here less and less and now I know why. Fred wants to warn you that if he does anything weird, Malfoy’s going to be hanging by his ankles from Astronomy Tower. But now we have one extra ticket and no one to give it to. We thought about giving it to Lee, but he has his own ticket. Are you sure you don’t want to go? I could make the game actually interesting for you, and if you’re good at predicting the odds of the match entirely, I wouldn’t mind knowing who’s going to actually win the game. Let me persuade you, I’m told that I’m quite good at that._

  
  


_George,_

_If I tell you who’s going to win, you owe me a cut of whatever you’re betting. I know better, Weasley._

_Try and persuade me, I’m told that I’m quite stubborn._

  
  


* * *

The last thing Judith had ever wanted to do in her life was take the floo. The whole process was filthy and it made her sick, feeling as if she was spun around in a muggle dryer until she was spit back out again. She practically stumbled out into the Weasley’s kitchen, trying to regain her own bearings.

This was it, she thought horribly, she was in hostile territory. It was the first time ever stepping foot into the Weasley home, taking a cautious look around and expecting one of them to outright scream at her presence. What she got, however, was laughter, and she directed her attention to George, who was purely amused by something.

“Is there a problem?” She asked indignantly, not really amused at his amusement. Her heart was acting strangely to his presence, leaving her slightly breathless.

“You—just look so unnatural.” He said between laughs, “No one’s going to jump out and hex you, for Merlin’s sake!”

Judith went red at the comment and slowly straightened up, fixing on a slight agitation and taking her bag off. “You’re the only one that actually likes my company, you know. I still don’t understand why, and I’ve given up on questioning it.”

The boy smiled reassuringly at her, “You’ll be fine.” He proceeded to usher her out of the kitchen, “Let’s give you a tour.”

Judith didn’t feel like she needed it, seeing enough of the house from how cluttered it was, a hodgepodge of various items that somehow made no sense, yet made perfect sense. It was more relaxed and informal than Bloodstone Manor, more warm and inviting while her house was somewhat cold and dark. It was a lovely change from the norm, but she wasn’t going to admit it. She wasn’t going to admit a lot of things, like how good it smelled, like baked bread, or how warm George’s hands were on her shoulders, or that her heart was wracking against her ribcage.

“Is that Hermione?” Ron came down from the stairs only to stop mid-run, staring blankly at the sight of Judith in his living room. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?” His voice seemed to crack. Instantly, his attention darted towards his older brother. “George?”

“You’re not seeing things, Ron.” George told him placatingly, “I invited her over.”

“…. _Why_?” Ron couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Judith rolled her eyes, gesturing towards her sister’s friend, “This is what I was expecting. _This_.” She looked at George worriedly, “It’s clear that my presence is abnormal.”

“Only if you keep putting it like that, the problem is that you’re over-thinking this entirely.” George looked back at his brother, “Just try and get along, will you? She’s your best mate’s sister.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Ron questioned, “We get along perfectly!”

“You and I barely talk to begin with.” Judith pointed out, folding her arms.

“And that’s how we get along!” Ron’s arms flew up, “We stay out of each other’s way!”

George slapped his hand over his face.

Ron finally stepped into the living room, staring at George suspiciously, “Did you give away that extra ticket to …Judith?” He was trying to process this, the fact that his own brother was friendly with this girl.

“I’m going home.” Judith suddenly stated, turning back to leave. George however, quickly grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Hey, hey, wait!” He quickly moved to block her from the kitchen, “I’ve tried really hard to persuade you into going, just let me have a talk with him.” He dragged her over to the couch and eased her down, quickly heading over to Ron and glaring at him, “Come with me, brother dear.”

Ron opened his mouth to talk but shut it quickly, rolling his eyes and following George out.

Judith gripped the hem of her skirt, glaring down at the faded books on the coffee table and doing her best to remain sitting. It’s wasn’t too quiet, she could hear muffled voices and the silent ticking of a clock. It was clear that she was in a place she wasn’t welcomed in, if Kitty’s friend’s reaction was a clear indicator, and she began to get second thoughts on this whole thing in general. She was an outsider in this home, someone who outright voiced unsavory opinions over her sister’s friends. She was unfriendly in general and cold to everyone. Why was George even trying with her? What was his reason for—

“Oh—“

Judith literally jumped, the closeness of the voice putting her already tightened nerves over the top as she clutched the couch desperately, gradually looking back to see The Other One.

“It’s you.” They both said at the same time, and Judith grimaced when she did, looking away again and folding her hands together in a quiet atrophy. That’s the last thing she needed, was His presence judging her own.

Fred tilted his head at the reaction, stepping back just slightly until audibly sighing and moving around the couch. “He told me you were coming, I just never believed it.” He didn’t really sound angry, sitting on a different couch, one that looked completely different from the other. He rested his elbows on his knees, studying how timid she looked right now. It didn’t sit right with the image he already had of her, the girl that glared at just about everyone with angry contempt.

Judith kept staring down at her lap, at her wringing hands. She could still remember what she had tried to do with Fred, those two times when she attempted to kill him. Granted, she was possessed at the time, but she still felt guilty over it. The girl couldn’t meet his eyes.

The more the silence went on the more awkward it became. Fred didn’t really enjoy it, how she was looking everywhere but him. “So…you and George.” He said then, needing to break the silence.

Judith stilled at that, turning red just slightly as her heart jumped in place. “We’re just f…fff…friends.” The word sounded alien to her at this point. She was friends with a Weasley twin.

Fred couldn’t help but laugh, grinning a little. “You say that now, but I know all about you Snape women, you go about charming the pants off of your friends.” He teased.

That was what made Judith finally look at him, although it was out of shock and horror over the statement. “Don’t—“ She backtracked, “I— You—“

It was actually fun to see her so flustered, “I see you’re already attempting to lure me in with your feminine wiles, but alas, I’m already taken.”

Judith couldn’t handle being teased and it was written on her face. She finally looked away, clenching her teeth. “…you’re not funny.” She finally ground out, “If my sister has said you were ever funny, then she is a fool.”

Fred smiled, “Got you talking though, didn’t I?”

Judith opened her mouth to say something until the front door opened up to laughter. She shut her mouth quickly, pulling her cardigan shut at the sight of even more of Them. At the sight of Judith they all went quiet, only for a second. She wanted to melt into the couch, afraid of what they’d say.

“You must be Judith Snape!” The older one, Bill, chimed in. He turned to his brothers and the oldest Weasley there, “That’s the sister.”

_Kitty._ Judith made a mental note to kill her sister, looking away from the Weasley men and keeping her mouth shut.

The first one out was Percy, actually _happy to see her_. While he didn’t like Kitty in the slightest, Judith actually impressed him, despite her house. She was responsible and the more mature sister. He held out his hand, “Pleased to meet you, Judith. My name’s Percy.”

Judith looked up suddenly, remembering the name. Percy, the studious and rule-abiding one. She smiled faintly and reached out to take his hand. “Pleased to meet you, Percy.” Her voice was still soft, reminiscent of when she was a child.

“I think Percy’s got a girlfriend.” Said Charlie, laughing instantly when the younger man quickly took back his hand, his ears growing red. Judith wasn’t any better, glaring back at the brother that was teasing them.

“Are they all like this?” She asked Percy suddenly, “All of them?”

Percy swallowed thickly, nodding sadly. “Last summer they made my hair green.”

“Now boys,” Arthur, the father, finally stepped in, “We have a guest in the house, it wouldn’t do to scare her off so early.” He smiled kindly at Judith and went over to her, “Arthur Weasley, dear. I’ve heard about your little…do I call them adventures? I wouldn’t dream of going after You-Know-Who at such a young age!”

Judith couldn’t be any more red, smiling weakly, “I didn’t know…” Her voice wavered as she said it, “I was just trying to save my sister.”

Arthur clapped a hand on her shoulder, “Family is an important thing, Judith, I commend you for your loyalty.”

“Judith Snape!” A booming voice broke through Judith’s nerves and she turned back suddenly, facing down the matriarch of the house. She made a small noise at her presence, not knowing whether to wave or run. Surely she’d know what she tried to do to Fred.

Molly hurried over to the girl, staring at her, studying the girl for a moment before throwing her arms out and stepping forward to smother her in a hug. “I’m so happy I finally get to meet you, dearie. Kitty has told us so much about you, oh, such a lovely girl shouldn’t have to go through so much at a young age!”

Judith was losing her color the more she was hugged, her eyes flickering over to Fred quickly, as if trying to find some assistance with him. She wasn’t expecting any of this, especially a warm reception and a loving hug. “How much did Kitty tell you?” She cried out, still wanting to kill her sister.

Molly finally let go, only to reach up to cup Judith’s face, “I’m so sorry about your father, that sounded like such a terrible thing to see—“

Judith felt her legs go weak, seemingly ignoring the chatter that continued on in the kitchen as the rest of them moved on. The only one near her was Fred, taking in her sudden reaction to the fact that the Weasleys knew all of her secrets.

“Mum, Gin needs help preparing for Granger.” Fred said suddenly, standing up and deciding to save the poor girl.

Molly stepped away from Judith, “Oh that’s right, will you be staying Judith? I do hope you decide to linger.”

“I…maybe?” She couldn’t think of lying to this woman, looking utterly helpless in front of Molly Weasley. What was it about the Weasleys that just managed to shatter her defenses entirely?

When Molly left to help her daughter Judith’s legs finally gave way and she fell back onto the couch, grasping her head and trying to take a deep breath to steady her nerves.

Fred frowned, stepping closer to her and taking a seat next to her. “Overwhelming, innit?”

Judith peeked out at Fred sadly, “Does she even know what I did?” She whispered.

The boy glanced away at the question, “I didn’t really tell her that part. George insisted I shouldn’t.”

Judith stared at him quietly, unable to figure him out. His lack of animosity was unnerving. “Why are you even talking to me in the first place?” She asked then, “I assumed you hated me.”

Fred continued not to meet her eyes, running a hand through his hair, “Well, I did, yeah. I pretty much hated you up until your sudden vision at Hogwarts. That and George, he’s adamant about giving you a chance, and it says something if he’s actually intent on knowing you better. I guess I decided that I should at least _try_. Besides,” Fred looked back at her, “You were possessed, I shouldn’t really fault you for it.”

Judith didn’t know she was starting to cry until the tears stung her eyes, and she quickly moved to wipe them on her sleeve. “I…I hate myself for having done that, Fred. I…it’s not something I even do. You can understand how much guilt it’s given me.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He told her then, smiling slightly. “Knowing how much you regret it is just as good as an apology.”

It wasn’t long before George and Ron came back in, the younger of the two looking like he was guilty for a crime. Judith looked at Ron wearily as he rounded the couch, staring at her and trying to come up with something to say.

George cleared his throat and Ron winced, looking down at his shoes. “Sorry.” He said then.

Judith really didn’t know how to respond to that, looking back at George for a moment before looking at Fred. The other twin looked purely amused at his younger brother’s embarrassment.

“You know, it helps if you meet him halfway.” George finally said to Judith, resting his hands on the back of the couch.

The girl went red just a little and finally stood up, reaching out a shaky hand. “Thank you.” She mumbled.

Ron stared at the hand as if it was going to launch out and strangle him, but bit back his sudden thought. He pushed himself to shake it, uncomfortable about having to make amends with a Slytherin. He could hear his best mate in the back of his head, trying to urge him to get along with Slytherins, because she insisted that all of them weren’t bad.

“You know…dad’s really interested in muggle culture…and your dad was a muggle, he’d probably love to hear about him.” Ron said awkwardly, “Kitty told me about him, a boxer in the Navy, and other stuff.”

Judith stilled just slightly, unable to stop herself from crying this time. “I… would assume she had already told Mr. Weasley…”

Ron shrugged, “Nah, Kitty said you were closer to him than anything, so he was your story to tell.”

Kitty and her big mouth, Judith thought.

Kitty and her honest and considerate big mouth.

* * *

  
  


When Hermione arrived she was dumbfounded that Judith was there as well, the witch being carefully guarded around her Slytherin rival. The most unnerving part of it was Judith’s demeanor, and how the witch wasn’t aggressive towards her at all. She didn’t know how to react to that, actually.

Ginny was trying to teach Judith how to play exploding snap, but the girl looked hesitant to even try.

“I don’t want anything exploding in my face.” Judith told the girl, pursing her lips together.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “That’s half the fun, Snape. You don’t know if it will happen. Ron had his own eyebrows burnt off about three times.”

“That’s what I mean.” Judith leaned away from her cards.

“You can spell them back on,” Ron told her, frowning as he pulled out a card. “Kitty’s not afraid of that.”

“Kitty’s not afraid of mostly anything.” Fred grinned, “Trust me, I’ve checked.”

Hermione stepped further in, clearing her throat. “Is there a looking glass around here? Because I believe I might be in the wrong universe.”

Judith snorted out in amusement, “Sorry, _Alice_ , we’re all mad here.”

George chuckled slightly and Ron had gotten up to meet with his friend, smiling at her, “How was your family trip abroad?”

Hermione brightened instantly at the question. “Well, I really wished to see the world’s largest library, so my parents did some research and they found out that the largest library was located in America in the District of Columbia. Did you know that the Library of Congress holds more than one-hundred and fifty million articles? I was amazed, however, it’s not available for anyone to read unless you’re a government official. It’s really a shame, I wish I was able to even go through the oldest documents there. The only thing we could do was take a tour of the entire facility but you can’t believe how expansive the entire building is! Oh Ronald, this was a bibliophile’s dream—“

“Forget I asked.” Ron quickly interrupted, his head swimming already. “Big library, yes, I got it.”

Judith held in a laugh of her own, “Go to Morocco, Granger. There’s a library there that has been open since thirteen fifty-nine C.E.”

Ron whipped his head back towards Judith, “ _No_ ,” He said right away, “No lectures about libraries out of either of you. Save my sanity.”

“We may have done something wrong, brother.” Fred commented with a grin.

“Two brainy girls in the same room, what will poor Ronnikins ever do?” George returned the grin.

“I reckon they’ll talk his ear off, and he’ll go mad.”

“What a shame, I really liked having a little brother.”

“We should ready a room at St. Mungo's.”

A small blast finally erupted from the table, and Ginny had soot all over her face.

“I’m never playing this, you can’t make me.” Judith told her finally.

* * *

Judith wasn’t sure if she had gotten any sleep or not, and neither did Hermione and Ginny, as the next thing they knew, Molly was in their room, gently shaking them back to the waking world.

“It’s time to go.” She whispered out.

Ginny yawned and Hermione rubbed her eyes, while Judith blindly searched for her glasses before finding them near her head. All three girls didn’t say anything, quietly dressing before making their way downstairs.

Ron was trying not to fall back asleep on his feet while Fred and George slumped at the kitchen table, and Molly had gone back to the porridge she was making.

“Where’s Bill, Charlie and Per-Per-Percy.” George couldn’t fight back the yawn, looking towards his father, who was going over the tickets.

“They can apparate on ahead.” He told them. “So they’re sleeping in.”

Apparation, it sounded wonderful right now. Judith slowly sat down next to Ginny, “I wish I could do that.” She said quietly.

“I would reckon that you can.” The younger girl commented, “Since you can practically do anything else.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Arthur told his daughter, “Judith is still underaged. Her power doesn’t mean she can do anything, there are still restrictions.”

Judith sighed, cricking her neck. Apparation sounded better than a portkey, mostly because she knows personally how it feels. “I rather apparate, I’ve had to portkey across the pond from America.”

Molly clicked her tongue, moving to pour some porridge for everyone. “Not while you’re under this roof, young lady.”

“There’s a lot of things you can’t do _under this roof_.” Fred commented, chuckling somewhat and watching how Ginny was trying not to drop her head into the bowl in front of her.

George nudged Judith from under the table, showing her a wrapped up piece of rainbow toffee. She looked at it for a second and blinked, looking back up at him curiously. George only winked at her, a secret only he and his brother knew.

“I see that.” Molly said outright, catching George before he could pocket the candy. “I’m not having you give those out to anyone!”

“What?” George asked innocently, “I didn’t have anything!”

Judith remained quiet, spooning herself some porridge when Molly began to use the summoning charm to retrieve what George had hidden away. Out of his pocket flew a small number of candies, right into her hand.

“What are those?” Hermione asked before Judith could.

“Ton-Tongue Toffees.” Fred answered her, grinning, “Makes your tongue swell up when you eat it.”

“I will not have you handing those out during the Quidditch Cup!” Molly cried out, “Now hand them over, I know you have more.” She said it as if she knew, which she did.

“Those were our last ones, honest.” George told her.

“ _Accio! Accio! Accio_!” Their mother didn’t believe them for a second, and soon more toffees were flying out from strange places. One of them passed right by Judith’s nose, and she watched the rainbow colored treat join the rest in Molly’s hands.

“We spent six months making those!” Fred cried out indignantly as Molly tossed them away.

“Six months that could have been better spent studying for your OWLs.” She answered them.

Ginny snickered slightly while Hermione rolled her eyes. It wasn’t until Molly began ushering them out that Judith stayed behind, reaching out towards the garbage can. “ _Accio._ ” She whispered, opening her bag for the toffees to fly into it, shutting the bag quickly to catch up with the group.

It was still dark outside, still before dawn and the moon was still visible in the sky. Judith kept up her pace with the others, chilling slightly from the cold and thankful that she brought her jeans for today. They had to walk a long ways out across the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, and suddenly Harry and Draco were on her mind, wondering where they would be using their portkeys.

It was up on top of a hill where their destination lie, and two other men were already there, calling for Arthur as he tried to look for the portkey. Hermione had the hardest getting up there, but Judith was no better, both witches looking exhausted when they finally reached the top.

One of the men was holding the portkey, an old boot that looked like it was trash. She recognized one of them, a sixth (seventh?) year student at Hogwarts from Hufflepuff, someone who was a seeker and had beaten Harry in their last Quidditch Game. She couldn’t recall his name for the life of her, though.

“That’s Cedric Diggory,” George whispered to her, “And his dad, Amos.”

Judith nodded, listening to the men speak to each other and finally reaching up to tap George’s shoulder. When the boy looked back at her he zeroed in on her open bag, and there, under a faint glow were all the toffees. George grinned at that and nudged his brother, calling for Fred’s attention towards the bag.

“Brilliant.” He looked happy at that, “We’ll make a troublemaker out of you yet, Judith Snape.”

Judith shut the bag quickly, the darkness hiding the redness in her face.

When it was time to take a hold of the portkey, Judith knew that it wasn’t going to be fun. She already felt the sickness in her stomach, recalling the first time she ever had taken one. Because for the first go around, she promptly threw up when it was all over.

“Three…two…one.”

It happened immediately: Judith felt as though a hook just behind her navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Her feet left the ground; she could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of her, their shoulders banging into hers; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; her forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling her magnetically onward and then —

Her feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into her and he fell over; the portkey hitting the ground near his head with a heavy thud.

Arthur, Amos, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground.

Judith immediately regretted not apparating, feeling a queasy jolt in her stomach and clasping her hands to her mouth, scrambling up to her feet to get a fair distance away before collapsing and throwing up the porridge from earlier. Once it was over she began whining, cradling her head as she shakily rose back up to her feet. 

“That will happen with some people. Nothing to feel guilty over.” Said one of the Ministry workers, wearing a kilt and a poncho.

They were in a misty moor, with only two other men she had never seen before. They directed Arthur and Amos to where their tents were and again everyone began to walk.

“I regret this already.” Judith said to George as he rubbed her back placatingly.

“Nonsense, the best part is about to happen.” He grinned reassuringly, pointing her to what was up ahead.

She never seen so many tents in her life. A massive field full of tents of all sizes with strange decorations on each and every one of them. Some were so odd that they looked like houses. Though, before them was a muggle man standing near his own home, a small cottage.

“Judith, dear, can you come here?” Arthur said to her quickly after talking to a muggle. He showed her the muggle notes he had in his collection, “Help me with this.” He pulled out a large roll of bills, and Judith pointed out which was which.

However, the more Arthur spoke to the muggle the more he got anxious, up until a wizard suddenly apparated in to cast an obliviate on the man, as he was beginning to make a connection with why so many people were in one place.

It was when they had finally gotten to their area that Fred and George took Judith aside, staring at her quizzically. She felt nervous, watching them wearily. “I’m not handing over the toffees just yet.” She told them.

“No, it’s not about those.” George said, “You mentioned that you predicted the entire match correctly.”

Fred leaned towards her, “We just want to know who you predict to win the cup.”

Judith narrowed her eyes slightly, turning her attention towards George, “I remember telling you that if you intend to bet on it, I want a cut. Is the offer still on the table?”

George glanced around suspiciously, “Depends on how much you want.”

“Thirty.” Judith said immediately.

“How about ten?”

“Forty.”

“Five.”

Judith glared at them, “Twenty-five.”

“We’re not budging.” Fred told her seriously, “We have a plan with that money, girlie.”

Judith continued her glare until she lost the will to do it, “Fine, five. Five and you have to get Kitty to eat one of those toffees.”

Fred burst out laughing, “We can try, but Kitty knows us well enough not to take candy from our hands.”

George joined in on the laughter, taking her hand and shaking it. “So, tell us what you know.”

Another agreement, Judith thought as she had her hand shook. Just how many agreements was she going to have with these two? She reached up to pull on George’s shirt, inching him down so she could whisper it in his ear. The mere action had him go red, mostly because Fred began to snicker at the contact.

She practically shoved the boy away after that, a little pink herself. It didn’t help her heart any when she did that, and she instantly regretted it.

* * *

  
  


_“Ireland wins, but Krum gets the snitch.”_

The bet was worth thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts, and a fake wand.

Judith said nothing as the bet was made, actually more interested in finding her own boys. Given that it was Lucius who had bought the tickets, then their chances for a good spot was great. Arthur had obtained a good spot as well, so the Malfoy plot shouldn’t have been far.

Her predictions were proven right when she heard those telltale windchimes, her sister’s giggle filtering through the air.

Ron and Hermione were around to hear the giggle as well, darting out in search for their friend.

“Don’t go too far!” Arthur called after them before another Ministry official appeared to speak with him.

Kitty was between Draco and Harry as they looked over the wares from an apparating salesman, in her hands was a Bulgaria rosette that she had immediately fastened to her hair.

“What about the omnioculars?” Draco questioned, picking one of them up.

“Nah, I got my dad’s binoculars.” She patted the bag at her side, “They’re pretty powerful, professional quality for bird watchers.”

“Why would you want to watch the game with muggle binoculars?” The sales wizard questioned her, "You can replay action ... slow everything down ... and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - ten Galleons each.”

Kitty shook her head, “I’m good without all that.”

Draco nudged her side, “What if I buy them for you?” He asked then.

“Draco.” Kitty said sternly, “What am I going to do with two binoculars?”

Harry picked one up, “Well, don’t you like to tear things apart to see how they work? You could always dissect the omnioculars.”

The sales wizard looked at them oddly, “Tear…them up?”

That seemed to actually have Kitty’s attention, “Well, if you promise not to give me a Christmas present, then _maybe_.” She nudged Draco’s side. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Draco smiled, “Deal.” He took out his satchel to pay for the omnioculars, and Kitty looked over her pair carefully, sliding them over her eyes and looking around, suddenly assaulted with a mop of red hair. A grin pulled on Kitty’s face and she moved them away, her hand darting up to wave at Ron and Hermione.

“Over here!” She called out to them.

Draco looked where Kitty did, seeing her friends, but namely, Judith walking after them from a safe distance. His eyes widened immediately at the sight of his friend. “Judith!” He called out, heading over to her.

Harry stayed behind, looking thoughtfully at Judith and the other two, turning back to the sales wizard before he turned away. “Hold on, can I have three more of those?”

Kitty was happily chatting with Hermione and Ron while Draco passed them to get to Judith. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” He asked with a smile, something that Judith hadn’t seen for a while.

Judith smiled slightly, “Well, it’s a long story. I was actually persuaded to come.”

Draco glanced back towards Ron and Hermione, the smile slowly fading. “What are you doing with Weasley and Granger?”

The more Draco stared at the two the more Judith got jumpy, “Well, I didn’t really have time to tell you, mostly because I decided to go at the last minute. I, well, George invited me to go with them…”

Draco looked back at her in shock, narrowing his eyes. “George Weasley?”

“No, George Harrison.” She spat back. “Yes! George Weasley!”

“You mean you outright refused to go with us, but when Weasley decides to look your way you decide to go with him?”

Judith glared at him, “It wasn’t like that and you know it, Draco. There’s nothing between me and George, and didn’t you want to go with Kitty instead?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Oh yes, because I really want to know that my friend is deceiving me behind my back.”

Judith stepped forward, jabbing a finger in his chest. “Either you want Kitty with you or me - you can’t have it both ways, Draco. You can’t hold ire towards the Weasleys just because you’re a jealous prat!”

She said it so loud that Ron was watching her, staring at the girl in pure shock that she was defending him… _them_.

Draco stepped back, sneering, “Have it your way!” He hissed out, turning around to go back to his tent.

Harry was watching the entire thing, how Kitty yelled after Draco and ran after him, leaving her friends behind. How Judith looked more than angry.

“What just happened?”

* * *

“Draco!” Kitty continued to run after him, “Will you just hold on?” She finally managed to catch up, grabbing his arm. “What’s with you?” Kitty breathed, “You were just fine two minutes ago, and now you’re yelling at Judith.”

“She wasn’t supposed to even be here!” Draco shouted, turning to face his friend, “She told Harry and I that she hated Quidditch!”

Kitty frowned, “So? She’s here now, Draco, that’s a good thing!”

Draco moved away from her, “No it’s not. She only came because of _George_.” He hissed out the name.

“George Harrison?”

“George Weasley!” Draco slapped a hand over his face, “This wasn’t supposed to happen, Kitty. Judith is—“

“Judith’s making new friends, Draco.” Kitty told him softly, taking his hands. “Can’t you see that? Let’s remember who my sister is for a moment. She hardly spoke to anyone, and she practically glared at everyone. She closed herself off to the world.” She smiled at him, “Now she’s branching out, she’s making friends with unlikely sources. Draco, she’s getting better! Judith is finally letting go of the past.”

Draco watched Kitty carefully, seeing her happy smile. He continued to think about it. “But it’s a Weasley, Kitty.”

She squeezed his hands, “What does it matter who she’s becoming close to, Draco? The point is that she’s doing it. If it’s George, I couldn’t think of anyone better. George is a level-headed boy, he’s patient and kind, he’s perfect to be Judith’s friend. If it means she’s also making friends with Hermione and Ron, then it’s even better.” She flashed him a grin, “I’m achieving my dream, Draco. I’m seeing house unity at work!”

The more Kitty talked the less angry Draco felt, managing to smile at her. She was right, it was a good thing that Judith was letting down her walls. Why did it matter if she was doing it with a Weasley?

“Kitty, I—“

A deep, booming gong shattered whatever he was going to say, and within the woods red and green lanterns blazed to life.

It was time.

* * *

  
  


The stadium was enormous, in a clearing just past the woods. Kitty was practically ecstatic as they entered the stadium and had begun their trek upwards. Their seats were at the top of the stadium, where the action is.

Kitty wasn’t hindered at all by the long climb up, practically dragging Draco with her when the party had reached their level. Harry took a quick look downwards, only to regret it, suddenly realizing how high up they were. “I hope no one falls.” He said aloud, randomly.

Narcissa chuckled at the comment, “There’s charms that stop that from happening, Harry. You’ll be completely safe.”

“The only casualty here is if someone is knocked off their broom, though there’s a small chance that they will be seriously hurt.” Lucius added, the two of them stopping at the sight of Arthur Weasley and his brood.

Arthur straightened up slightly, but there was no tension between the two. “Lucius.” He greeted.

“Arthur.” Lucius tipped his head.

“Lucius Malfoy!”

Kitty and Harry looked for the source of the voice, spotting the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. The man went up to greet Lucius like a good friend, shaking his hand vigorously and introducing him to the Belgian Minister of Magic, who seemingly didn’t understand a thing Fudge said.

“My my what a fine looking fam—“ His sentence dropped at the sight of Kitty and Harry, and he was suddenly torn. Harry Potter, the famed Boy Who Lived, and Kitty Snape, the Bloodstone Witch who had recently made his life a nightmare. “Miss Snape, it’s a pleasant surprise.” He said stiffly, “What are you doing here?”

Kitty forced a smile, noticing Percy from a short distance away, eyeing her with distaste. “My family and the Malfoys are very close friends, Minister Fudge, and this is my brother, Harry Potter.” She seemed to grin at that, how the mention of brother seemed to drain all the color from his face.

Draco snickered somewhat.

“Brother?” He questioned, “ _Harry Potter_?”

Lucius smiled at him, “Her mother is Harry’s legal Godmother, Minister, she’s accepted him into her home.”

Cornelius Fudge swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say to that. He had to quickly save face, lest the girl made a fool of him right then and there. “Well,” He cleared his throat. “I do believe congratulations are in order, Harry. Miss Snape is a …fine… young woman.” He had to struggle with that wording.

Kitty grinned slowly, “That I am, Minister.” She was about to take her seat until she felt something brush her shoulder, blinking curiously and glancing back. There wasn’t anything there, save for a house-elf that was cradling her head timidly. “That looks like Dobby.” She nudged Draco quickly. “Did your dad bring Dobby?”

The house-elf looked up at her, “I is not Dobby, missus.” She squeaked out, glancing at the seat wearily before looking back at her, “My name is Winky, missus,” She took a moment to gaze at her, her own brown eyes going wide at the two of them. “Yous are definitely Harry Potter and Katherine Snape!”

Kitty and Harry exchanged glances, and Draco rolled his eyes again. “What’s with it with everyone?” He questioned.

“Uh…hold on…you know me?” Kitty pointed to herself curiously. “Harry, I get, but me?”

“Oh yes, yous is known to everyone, Katherine Snape. Yous are talked about all the time, my master speaks of you constantly.” She lowered her fingers slightly, only to watch her with amazement. “A Bloodstone Witch is always talked about, Katherine Snape.”

That explained it. Kitty suddenly didn’t like the Daily Prophet, mostly because it plastered her mother’s maiden name all over the place. “ _Really_. Where is your master?” She questioned sternly, glaring slightly at the house-elf.

Winky cowered slightly, shaking her head, “My master isn’t here, Katherine Snape, he wants me to save him a seat, even if I is not liking heights.”

Harry frowned at that, “If it helps you any, there’s charms to prevent anyone from falling.”

Winky stared at Harry in awe, “You are too kind, Harry Potter.”

Kitty finally turned away, slightly weirded out. She had a feeling that she was being watched, but that was obvious, given where she was and how many eyes were everywhere. She sat between Harry and Draco, catching Fred’s eye and smiling at him.

“Why isn’t she sitting with you?” Judith questioned Fred, sitting between him and George. “Aren’t you two together?”

Fred turned to Judith, “She wanted to spend time with Malfoy today, I’m fine with that as long as he keeps his hands to himself.”

George snorted out a laugh at something only he knew, receiving a shove from Judith, who knew what he knew. Neither of them wanted to tell Fred, so it was their secret.

Fred stared at the two of them, knowing they were hiding something. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” George smiled innocently, “Nothing at all.”

Judith shied her eyes away from Fred, not able to take his inquisitive stare. “There might have been…a kiss, in second year.”

“Judith!” George hissed.

“N-Nothing too important, really. She didn’t take it well at all.” She added quickly, watching him.

Fred mulled that bit of information over, silently, looking over at Draco and thinking to himself.

“Give me one of those toffees.” He demanded.

“ _No_!” Both of them shouted.

Whatever was going to happen didn’t happen fast enough, as Ludo Bagman entered the box, looking pumped and ready to begin. “Is everybody ready?” He looked towards the Minister, “Minister, are you ready?”

“Ready when you are, Mr. Bagman.” Fudge answered him happily.

Bagman brought his wand to his throat, “ _Sonorus_!” With that, his voice boomed louder than the crowds cheers, getting everyone’s attention quickly. “Ladies and gentlemen … welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!”

Everyone in the stands were cheering excitedly, waving their flags, ready for the match to start. The scoreboard overhead changed, away from advertisements to the scores, each being zero to zero right now.

“And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce … the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!”

Hermione was sitting between Ron and Draco, leaning over to see what was coming out. What poured out into the pitch were a hundred gorgeous women, moon-kissed skin and golden-white hair. She frowned quizzically, glancing over at Judith, who was also frowning. Ginny didn’t look any better, sitting between Charlie and Bill. The three witches exchanged glances, until they took in their surroundings - mainly the group of males they were currently sitting between. They looked…dazed. Entranced as if the women were the most interesting thing about the tournament itself - no - as if _they_ were the tournament itself. Hermione looked over to Kitty, watching her grab onto Harry as he tried to climb up on the rail after the women began to dance. She had to pull Harry back down, staring at Hermione desperately. “What’s going on?” She cried.

“Those are veela.” Narcissa seemed particularly amused, waving her hand in front of Lucius’s face, noting his current state. He wasn’t affected as much as the boys, but slightly dazed.

Hermione looked over at her, “Veela?”

She wasn’t answered when the music suddenly stopped, snapping all the men from their entranced states. Suddenly there was a roar of disapproval from the crowd, and Ron had grabbed his hat to rip apart the shamrock.

Arthur quickly grabbed the hat, “Ah, you’re gonna need that.”

Judith, Ginny, Hermione and Kitty looked confused and agitated, “Honestly,” Said the middle one, while Judith and Ginny just rolled their eyes. Kitty, however, couldn’t help but laugh.

“And now,” roared Ludo Bagman’s voice, “kindly put your wands in the air … for the Irish National Team Mascots!”

What could follow a show like dancing Veela? Ginny leaned forward, watching with wide-eyes as a comet barreled in from the sky, a golden light that circled the stadium, splitting into two and flying towards each of the posts, between the lights, a rainbow appeared to connect them. Everyone was awed and stunned, watching the rainbow fade and the two lights reemerge and form a glittering gold shamrock.

Kitty nudged Harry, pointing up at the shamrock, while Ron cried out “Excellent!” The shamrock soared overhead and sparkling gold proceeded to rain down.

Ginny leapt to her feet, reaching for what was coming down, her eyes widening at the coins filling her hand. “Gold!” She laughed. Across from her Ron was doing the same thing, trying to collect as much as he could carry.

Harry looked closer, noting that the lights weren’t just lights, but tiny red bearded men in crimson vests, holding lamps. He reached over and shook Draco, pointing up at the display.

“Leprechauns!” Draco called out to Harry, and Kitty laughed, bouncing in her seat.

“This is the best show I’ve ever seen!” She said over the cheers.

“It’s not over yet.” Draco told her.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome — the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you — Dimitrov!”

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

“Ivanova!”

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

“Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand — Krum!”

Kitty and Ron both jumped to their feet, “That’s him!” Ron cried out.

“Krum!” Kitty was just as loud as her friend, jumping up and waving her arms.

Kitty pulled out her binoculars just as Ron pulled out the Omnioculars he got from Harry earlier, both of them zooming in on the star seeker.

“He’s eighteen, Harry!” Kitty cried out, “He’s only just eighteen! I could be a famous seeker in the Quidditch Cup! I could be a professional!”

“Calm down!” Harry shouted, looking through his own.

“And now, please greet — the Irish National Quidditch Team!” yelled Bagman. “Presenting — Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand — Lynch!”

The excitement was bursting, the stands were outright screaming passionately with anticipation. Everyone was on their feet, except for Judith. The girl was still in her seat, looking from Ginny to Hermione, taking in her sister’s excitement and Harry’s, how Draco passionately booed the Irish and rooted for Bulgaria.

She just didn’t understand it at all, slowly leaning forward and catching Hermione’s eye. The other witch just looked as uninterested as she did, both of them reaching into their bags to hold up a book.

“Nope!” George snatched the book out of her hands quickly, and Judith’s head snapped up at him. “You’re not reading.” He told her.

“Allow me some sanity!” She cried out.

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh until Kitty did the same to her. She cried out indignantly at her friend, earning laughs from both Ginny and Kitty.

* * *

  
  
  


When Krum had captured the snitch Fred and George had grasped onto Judith’s arms, pulling her to her feet. The scoreboard was blaring Bulgaria: 160 and Ireland: 170, the realization of what happened breaking across the entire stadium until Ireland supporters were on their feet with passionate cries.

“IRELAND WINS!” Ludo Bagman’s voice boomed over the crowd, “KRUM GETS THE SNITCH — BUT IRELAND WINS — good lord, I don’t think any of us were expecting that!”

It was pure elation and shock that ran through everyone, and the twins were shaking Judith, grasping her in their arms and jumping, full of hysterical laughter.

“Judith Snape I could just kiss you right now!” George cried out. Judith looked bewildered at the statement, attempting her damndest to get free from their grasp. Her anxiety was through the roof from that comment.

“Not if I do it first, Forge!” Fred said before Judith finally stepped on one of their foots. She didn’t care who, she just needed to breathe.

Kitty had lunged herself into Draco’s arms, even if she was a Bulgaria fan, she was caught by the excitement. “Did you see that? Did you really see that?” She hugged him tight, “I’m shaking!”

Ron managed to wedge himself past Hermione, shoving Draco aside to grasp Kitty’s shoulders, “I don’t care what happens, Kitty, I’m trying out for Quidditch this year.”

Kitty’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“You saw what just happened!” He pointed her out to the crowd, “That could be us!”

“Get out of here!” Draco managed to wedge himself between Kitty and Ron, “Share your excitement with Granger!” He shouted.

When it was all said and done, when Ludo Bagman called the losing team up into the top box, and after Harry had to stop Kitty from trying to talk to a very defeated looking Viktor Krum, Ludo Bagman had finally cast a Quietus on his voice, realizing just then that he had made a bet earlier that day.

“They’ll be talking about this one for years,” he said hoarsely, “a really unexpected twist, that. … shame it couldn’t have lasted longer. … Ah yes. … yes, I owe you … how much?”

For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

Judith couldn’t hold back the smile.

* * *

  
  


Kitty woke up to Narcissa shaking her urgently, the look on her face stricken and pale.

“Kitty, quick, it’s time to go.” She was panicked, and in the distant background there were faint sounds of screaming. Kitty was quick to leave her groggy state, waking up out of her sleep and watching Lucius leave the boys’ room with Draco and Harry.

“What’s going on?” She croaked out, smelling burning wood.

“It’s an attack.” Lucius had called out, “Death Eaters, we’re not staying here.”

Kitty practically fell out of bed upon that statement, scrambling to her feet and rushing out of the room. She rushed out of the tent and ignored Lucius’s yells for her to get back inside, frozen stiff at the abject chaos that was going on outside. There were fires everywhere, screams of witches and wizards as they ran for safety. Her mind suddenly fell onto one person. “Judith!” She cried out, reaching back for her wand that she kept in the crook of her braid.

There wasn’t a wand there, at all.

“Where is it?” Kitty’s voice filled with dread, and she hurried back inside, darting to her own bed and desperately searching for her wand. “No, no, no, where is it?”

Draco came in quickly, “What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” He cried, “We need to leave!”

“My wand is missing!” She sounded panicked, “It’s not here!”

“Forget the wand!” He reached for her arm, “We need to get out of here!”

He managed to drag her out despite her protests, hurrying them alongside Harry and his parents. 

She could hear it, clearly. Loud drunken laughter and jeering, the sounds of spells that sounded like gunfire following flashes of light, she turned back sharply to get a closer look, seeing a small crowd of masked wizards with no faces, moving slowly across the field towards everyone. There were muggles overhead, being floated over the wizards against their will, their own screams reverberating in her soul.

Kitty tried to pull away, her eyes narrowing towards the group.

“What are you doing?” Draco hissed out, “This is no time to play hero!”

“We’re supposed to just let them be tortured?” Kitty asked loudly, “I can end this all quickly!”

“You’ll die faster than you can think, Kitty!” Draco pulled her along, keeping a firm grip on her arm. “I don’t care what you are, and neither do they!”

“Kitty!” Her sister’s voice was screaming, and Kitty’s head whipped forward to see her sister rushing out of the woods. Behind her was Ron and Hermione, having run into Harry.

“Judith!” Kitty darted forward and escaped Draco’s grasp, heading over there to hug her tight, “We need to do something.”

“We need to get as far away from here as possible.” Judith told her, gripping her arm.

“But the muggles—“ Kitty tried to point back to them, but Judith glared at her instantly.

“You can’t save everyone!” She shouted.

“What if it were dad?” Kitty screamed back, “What if that was him!”

“Your dad would have wanted you safe,” Harry managed to get her other arm, looking at Judith, “Keep a good hold on her.”

It was a team effort, forcing Kitty to get away quickly into the woods.

“Where’s Fred?” Kitty asked suddenly, looking back and imagining the worst. “Where’s George? Where’s my boys?”

“They took Ginny and ran, just like you should have been doing!” Hermione lectured, “Mr. Weasley, Percy, Charlie and Bill went to help the Ministry.”

“I shouldn’t be here!” Kitty insisted.

Draco practically pushed her along, “Saving a convict is one thing, but going after Death Eaters at your age is just a death sentence.”

Harry managed to righten Ron after the other tripped on a tree branch, and Hermione and Judith were using their wands to illuminate the way.

After a while Kitty had stopped struggling against Harry and Draco’s grasp, slowly giving up on running. “Mum’s going to have kittens.” She finally told her sister.

“Father’s going to fair worse than mother, I’m afraid.” Judith replied softly. “Where’s Uncle Lucius?” She looked back towards Draco.

Draco glanced back, “He…decided to help the Ministry. It sounded better than just running for it. Mother’s gone ahead.”

“Given what he used to be, I’m sure Minister Fudge is flabbergasted right now.” Judith noted.

“Assuming Minister Fudge is in there, Judith.” Kitty said hotly, “I don’t have faith in him to stay and fight.”

Harry sighed, “Let’s not argue right now, let’s just find everyone else.”

Hermione and Judith expertly led them away from the trio of Veela that were surrounded by a group of wizards, and they stayed in relative silence until they reached the edge of the clearing.

Judith didn’t like how quiet it was.

Kitty stepped out first, flexing her fingers just in case. She could instantly hear it, the footfalls. There wasn’t anyone around, and she was the only one moving, but uneven footsteps met her ears, until they stopped.

“Did you hear that?” She asked Judith, her sister’s head perking up.

“Be on your guard.” She growled out, stepping away from the group. If anything, they were the best chance to protect everyone else. She wouldn’t hesitate to fight if she was forced to do it.

“Stay with Hermione,” Kitty said, turning back. “If anyone needs to be safe, then it’s—“

“ _MORSMORDRE!_ ”

The sudden spell had Kitty shrieking out in mid-sentence, crouching quickly. Everyone’s eyes was on to a glittering green light that escaped a patch of darkness beyond them, heading up into the sky until it formed a ghastly sight. A skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, surrounded by green stars.

Draco paled immediately. “That—“

“That’s the dark mark.” Judith stepped back towards everyone else, “We can’t stay here, that’s—“

“We need to leave.” Kitty told them immediately, but they never got to do anything until there was a series of popping noises, and twenty wizards had surrounded them.

“DOWN!” Judith cried out, seeing it happen before it even happened, grabbing Harry to pull him down.

“ _STUPEFY!_ ” The spell came from every one of them, the lights emitting from their wands crossing each other and hitting the air above them, ricocheting off of anything that the spells ran into. Kitty screamed and moved her arms over her head.

“Stop, STOP!” Cried Arthur’s voice.

Hermione squeaked, finally raising her head up. Draco and Harry followed, and Ron looked utterly relieved. “Dad!”

“Mr. Weasley!” Kitty rose up to her feet, “It wasn’t us!”

“I believe you.” Arthur went over to them quickly, “What on Earth are you doing—“

“I should have known!” Hissed out another voice, “Bloodstone Witches, they’re steeped in dark magic!” Out came Barty Crouch Sr., glaring at both Kitty and Judith, “Which one of you did it?”

Judith visibly bristled at the accusation, “Excuse me? Say that again!” She shouted, stepping towards him before Harry managed to grab her arm.

“Judith!”

“Don’t lie to me!” Crouch roared, glaring at Judith, “Bloodstones are well known to be supporters of Voldemort. You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!”

“Barty!” Arthur cut in bewilderedly, “They’re just kids!” He tried to push him away from Judith.

The girl stepped forward, sneering at him, “I would never in my life sully any part of me with dark magic, you complete and utter fool!”

“Judith!” Ron shouted, “You’re not making this any better!”

Kitty managed to sandwich herself between Barty and Judith, “We aren’t evil, sir.” She tried to be calm despite the circumstances. “Our father was a muggle!”

Judith actually began to growl, but Ron kept a hold on her arms to keep her tethered to the spot.

“Sir?” Amos Diggory appeared from a dark clearing, “You’re going to need to see this.”

* * *

Kitty’s wand was found with the unconscious body of a house-elf, Barty Crouch’s house elf, and upon further investigation it was proven to be the wand that conjured the dark mark. Kitty denied being a part of the conjuring, explaining that she had lost it before everything happened. When Barty Crouch revived Winky, there was an interrogation, followed by a swift and harsh punishment wherein the house-elf was given a tie. Kitty looked heartbroken at the sight and Hermione cried out at the injustice.

Arthur took them back to their tent, as the Death Eaters had all vanished, and Kitty was reunited with Fred while Judith managed to endure a tight hug from George, a gesture given after he found out what had happened. With them was Lucius, looking pretty battered, but keeping face, his wife at his side.

It was a long and tiring day, and everyone slowly went back to their respective tents to turn in for the night. The only one who didn’t fall asleep was Judith, staying wide-awake on the bunk bed she shared with Ginny, staring up at the top bunk with a sick feeling in her gut.

She had a deep suspicion that everything was going to go downhill from here.

* * *

  
  
  


“You just can’t keep this quiet.”

“I can and I will, Duvatt.”

“What of her family? They deserve to know what happened!”

“She had no family, and I hate to think she had any friends.”

“But sir—“

Minister Fudge glared dangerously at Damien, “You will keep quiet about this matter or I will see to it that you have no job. You are here for one thing and one thing only, Duvatt, and that’s to link this crime to what you have reported.”

“If you think I’m going to just let this go by without incident then you’re mistaken, Minister. Your word only goes so far with an Unspeakable, you aren’t allowed to intervene in my work.” Damien hissed out at him, pointing a finger at his person. “The prophecy went black at the exact moment that Bertha Jorkins had been killed, and if you try and hide that she had been killed by an Azkaban prisoner, then heads will roll.”

Minister Fudge glowered at the man, stepping forward, “What makes you think that releasing the information about another escaped convict will be for the good of the people? First Sirius Black, now it’s Bellatrix Lestrange. I will not jeopardize the future of this Ministry and bring about public chaos and havoc! Your job is to connect the dots, and tell me why the prophecy for Harry Potter is entwined in this murder.”

Damien looked outraged, his red eyes blazing, “You just want to protect yourself from the backlash! I will not—“

“I can and will get you sacked if you dare finish that thought, Duvatt!” Fudge shouted, “I’ve said what I had to say, and the fact that Bertha Jorkins had been murdered inside Azkaban isn’t to be revealed! If I see any of this in the Prophet, then I will have your head.”

Damien stiffened, looking towards Kingsley Shacklebolt, the lone Auror in the room. He stared at the man desperately, needing help. Shacklebolt cleared his throat, “Sir, I don’t believe the the Snape family might be anywhere connected in this scandal, given that two of them had rescued an innocent man.”

Fudge turned away from Damien, narrowing his eyes at Shacklebolt, “The _Bloodstone_ family has strong ties with dark magic and even worse, they are the only ones that can get through Azkaban untouched by dementors. I don’t trust any of them, and I know none of them are innocent, especially when the husband, Snape, is a known Death Eater. I will see to it that an Auror is sent into Hogwarts to keep tabs on the two daughters, I believe that Alastor Moody holds similar views on the matter.”

The Minister kept a good eye on Shacklebolt, “I want Moody out of retirement and stationed at Hogwarts at any cost, inform him of the dire situation we’re in.”

Kingsley nodded, giving Damien an apologetic look before leaving.

The half-vampire only grimaced at the back of Fudge’s head, waiting until the man left before taking out a quill and parchment. 

He had a good clue on who broke Bellatrix Lestrange out of Azkaban.

* * *

  
  
  


Arthur and Molly Weasley knew something her children didn’t. Although, so did Bill, Charlie and Percy. Poor Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were left out of the loop, and it was starting to drive them up the wall.

It went to the point that the twins were trying to spy in on private conversations, but their mother always thought ahead, as she knew her sons like a set of books. A book she sometimes confused for another book, but still a set.

Word had gotten around, the something great was going to happen at Hogwarts. It reached down to Kitty and Judith, to Harry and Draco, to Hermione. The rumor mill was going wild, because somehow Molly and Arthur were good at keeping secrets.

It was a secret that Severus and Willow were in on as well, Kitty had found out. The twins were gifted with a pair of fancy dresses before going off to the Hogwarts express. It was a complex thought, especially for Kitty, who didn’t like dresses to begin with.

“You mean they know?” Ron asked her as they grouped themselves in a compartment, “What’s going on at Hogwarts that we need dress robes?”

“You got one too?” Kitty asked, and Ron pointed up at his trunk, a maroon sleeve with moldy lace peeking out of it.

“It’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen, but mum said I needed it for Christmas.” He explained.

“Mine’s…blue.” Kitty pointed to a fancy box above her own trunk. “My mum told me she went to Paris for the dress, a muggle boutique. Judith has a green one. Draco's mum went with her earlier that summer and got a pair of dress robes for him and Harry.”

“It could be a formal affair.” Hermione thought, “Dances require formal attire, my mum told me she wasn’t sending me mine until tomorrow. Oh, is this going to be a formal dance?”

“Why would Hogwarts host a formal dance?” Ron questioned, “There’s no reason.”

“Prom.” Kitty perked up, “Back at home my mum learned about muggle schools and it was something she wanted us to go to, before we came into our magic. She would tell us stories about muggle schools, and there was this thing called Prom. It’s…when…” She thought hard, “Boys ask girls to be their dates, and they go and have a huge party, but they dress really fancy for it.”

“Only you would know about muggle schools.” Ron told her amusedly, “You’re like my dad.”

Kitty grinned, “I pride myself on learning anything about muggle culture, and I have to tell you right now, Muggle Studies is really…not right about a lot of things.”

“I agree.” Hermione frowned, “I learned nothing more than what I was brought up knowing, except for inconsistencies.”

The door opened right then, and Kitty’s eyes brightened at the sight of Harry and Draco. “Hey!”

Harry was the first one in, smiling nervously, “Um, hi.”

He looked white as a sheet, and only Draco was grinning like he knew why. Ron and Hermione looked over to Draco accusingly.

“Pansy began flirting with him in our compartment, so Harry wanted to come hide in here.” Draco explained, still grinning.

“I really don’t know why, but suddenly she’s …there, and talking about…I really don’t know what she was talking about, but she sat very close to me and Blaise got jealous.” Harry said lifelessly.

“She just wants to be the first.” Draco said it like he knew something everyone else didn’t.

“Spill it, Malfoy.” Ron suddenly stood up, “Spill it or get out.”

Draco held his hands up innocently, “I’m sworn to secrecy.”

“Draco.” Kitty gave him a small smile, “Out with it or I’m attacking you.”

Hermione choked down a giggle and Harry snorted, all eyes were on Draco now, the boy actually thinking long and hard about it. “What I say doesn’t leave this room.” He looked at Ron specifically. “Fudge told my father about it, and father told me ages ago. There’s going to be a tournament at Hogwarts, something grand. Two other schools are going to arrive at Hogwarts and those that are chosen will compete for a handsome reward.”

Kitty slowly grinned while Ron looked quickly at Hermione, both of them intrigued by the possibility. “Can anyone enter?” Kitty asked it first, her head already calculating.

“Why am I not surprised?” Ron shoved his friend playfully. “You _would_ enter a tournament.”

“For a handsome reward!” Kitty shoved him back, “Imagine what it could be. Money, a trophy, maybe a statue. I could be famous! Then maybe if I win, the professional Quidditch teams will finally look my way and I can get signed!”

“You can have it.” Harry told her honestly, “Just as long as it takes the focus off of me.”

Draco moved to sit next to his friend, “I knew that Kitty would go for it, really. She loves to show off.”

Kitty smacked Draco’s knee affectionately, “I do.”

“Blimey, wait until Fred and George find out.” Ron could already imagine the reactions from his brothers.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron, “Don’t you go blabbing to them, I’ve only told you two because Kitty is here.”

Kitty took that moment to switch seats, sitting next to Draco and hooking her arm around his. “They can keep a secret, don’t worry.” She winked. “Does Judith know any of this?”

* * *

It explained the dresses, her mother’s secretive giggles and the vague hints she would drop before they parted. It also explained Pansy’s sudden attention towards her friend and the way other Slytherins already just _knew_.

For such a big secret, it wasn’t really much of a secret.

Judith had to leave her compartment on account of Pansy gossiping with Millicent and Daphne about the upcoming event, holding a book close to her person as she searched for a suitable place to hide herself.

Ten doors down she collided with someone just as they left their compartment, wincing and stepping back. In front of her was George, grinning slowly at her presence. “Hey.”

Judith mumbled her own hello and attempted to duck past him, trying to force down the sudden quell of flutters in her chest. George quickly pulled her back, “Since when are you so unfriendly?” He questioned, “What’s wrong?”

She squeaked when he pulled her back, staring intently at the Gryffindor badge on his robes. He followed her eyes to what she was looking at and began laughing.

“What’s so funny?” She asked hotly, narrowing her eyes slightly. “I would think our houses would imply that we should keep a small bit of distance. I don’t wish to suffer backlash from your friends.”

The laughter stopped gradually as he watched her, seeing how serious she looked. “Didn’t we just attend a game together?”

She went red at that, “That was different, we weren’t in a hostile area where eyes hold judgement. You and I are on two very different plains, George, I’m not welcomed with your lot. You’re definitely not welcomed with mine.”

The boy frowned slightly, “I thought you didn’t care about what your house thinks?”

She stiffened, “I don’t, George, I care about what _your_ house thinks.” She ushered herself past him quickly before he could say anything else. George stared after her in a stunned silence.

Judith was protecting him?

He continued to think about it long before she left the corridor, and even after they left the train, until Kitty practically threw herself at his brother, grinning like mad over a secret only she knew. Only then his attention was drawn to his friend, fixing on a suspicious glance at her. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Her smile was brilliant, “I’m just…really excited.” She giggled after that, which was a telltale sign that she was hiding something.

“There’s a secret under those teeth.” Fred grinned at her, pulling the girl into a soft headlock. “Tell us, Kitty. What are you hiding?”

Kitty laughed, squirming out of his grasp. “I promised not to say! You’ll find out soon, I swear.” She took his hand quickly to lead him to a carriage, and try as they might they couldn’t make her squeal.

Kitty continued her grin long after they entered the great hall, where she encountered Colin Creevy, looking ecstatic. “Kitty!” He waved her down quickly, “Kitty, guess what?” He was practically bouncing in his seat.

“Heya Colin.” She smiled at him, “What do I guess?”

Colin had to fight through his nerves, but even his crush towards Kitty couldn’t hinder how excited he was. “My brother’s starting this year. His name is Dennis!”

The girl looked genuinely happy for him, “That’s awesome! I really hope he gets into Gryffindor.”

“So do I.” He blushed just slightly, smiling brightly at her. Kitty only giggled at his reaction and sat down with her friends, only giddy because Dennis was in for a fantastic year.

Something was missing, though, and Kitty quickly checked the head table, noting the empty seats and who should be sitting in them. Absent was her favorite teacher as of late, Professor Lupin. She refused to worry about it, assuming he was in the back room.

True to form, Dennis was sorted into Gryffindor, the excitable boy joining his equally excitable brother. He recited what had happened on the way to the sorting, how he fell into the lake only to be put back in the boat by a large tentacle. It was when Dennis saw Kitty the boy began to stare, taking in the green eyes, the braided brown hair, the way her wand was tucked into that braid. He looked towards Colin curiously, grinning and pointing at Kitty, “Colin, I see the girl you like—“

“Dennis!” Colin scrambled to cover his brother’s mouth quickly, practically hugging him and laughing nervously towards his friend. “He’s just kidding! Honest!”

The twins were laughing from her side, and Ron only smirked at Kitty. The girl, however, just didn’t seem to mind it at all, smiling back at him kindly.

It was only after the feast began that Hermione went into hysterics, after Nearly Headless Nick let it slip that house-elves worked at Hogwarts with no pay. It infuriated the witch so much that she refused to eat anything else from the table.

“Here we go.” Ron said to Kitty, who only giggled behind a glass of pumpkin juice.

When the feast was over Dumbledore had gotten to his feet to address the school.

“So!” said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. “Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

“Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch’s office, if anybody would like to check it.”

The corners of Dumbledore’s mouth twitched. He continued, “As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

“It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.”

There was a noise of outrage coming from those who played the sport, and Kitty almost stood up on her seat if it weren’t for Ron pulling her back down again. Even the twins looked appalled.

From the Slytherin table, Judith could see that Harry was pretty angry but kept it reserved. She knew why too, as he had gotten a Firebolt for Christmas from his Godfather. Dumbledore went on, “This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy — and I regret to tell you, that Professor Lupin will not be teaching at Hogwarts this year.”

Kitty cried out indignantly, first her Quidditch and now Professor Lupin, what else could go wrong?

The doors to the great hall suddenly slammed open, presenting a man leaning on a cane, wearing a black cloak. He looked grizzly and worn, as if the man had seen some things in his life. Some unspeakable things one wouldn’t tell their children. As he moved, a loud clunk followed him, as he was missing a leg and in its place was a wooden stump. He made his way to the head table and stopped next to Dumbledore, turning. His skin was scarred in every way possible, looking like a hardened man that lived an even harder life. His eyes were different, and Kitty could instantly tell that his blue eye was fake, watching it roll around with no rhyme or reason. He didn’t seem to have a nose, or have lost most of it, it was hard to tell. The man was a living example of someone who had stories to tell.

He spoke to Dumbledore in a hushed voice, and Dumbledore spoke back, continuing to speak until Dumbledore motioned for the man to sit down. He made his way to a seat at the head table and sat down, proceeding to eat a plate of sausages as if nothing ever happened.

“May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?” said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. “Professor Moody.”

No one didn’t know how to react to the presence of this man, and no one seemed to clap except for two professors, Dumbledore being one of them. The man continued to eat in silence, his fake eye spinning wildly, and scanning the great hall.

Judith could have sworn the eye landed on her, and subsequently, her sister. Again, something churned in her gut.

“That’s Mad-Eye Moody.” Draco whispered to her and Harry, “He’s one of the Ministry’s best aurors. He’s retired, of course, some say he got too paranoid for his own good.”

“He looks like he’s been through the wringer.” Harry commented quietly, looking over at Judith.

“If he’s scarred like that on the outside, can you imagine what’s on the inside?” Judith didn’t want to think about that.

“As I was saying,” Dumbledore said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, “we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”

“You’re JOKING!” said Fred Weasley loudly.

Kitty grasped onto George’s arm, almost screaming.

The blunt reactions from the Gryffindor table had everyone laughing suddenly, snapping out of their silence. Dumbledore had chuckled, “I’m not joking, Mr. Weasley, Miss Snape.” He continued with the explanation of the Tournament, and its history. The pressure was mounting among both Fred and Kitty, one of which had scrambled over to her boyfriend in order to cling to him anxiously. It wasn’t until Dumbledore mentioned ‘death-toll’ that every single drop of enthusiasm was drained away from Kitty, the tale of the Tournament’s mortality rate firmly giving her second-thoughts on the whole matter.

Fred, however, wasn’t unmoved by the dangerous implications, solely focused on a thousand Galleons of prize money. “I’m doing it.” He decided.

“ _No!_ ” She hissed out, gaining George’s attention.

“No? You were all for it just a second ago.”

Kitty let go of Fred, “That was until I learned that I could actually die.”

In fact, other students had Fred’s outlook on the tournament, and their whispers collected about what a thousand Galleons could buy.

Judith groaned at the enthusiastic whispers, looking towards Harry, who looked towards Draco. None of them looked enthused, and all of them already had more than a thousand Galleons. Draco looked towards the Gryffindor table, taking in his friend’s skeptical frown and sighing in relief.

“I think she prefers to live more than the recognition.” He told Judith.

Judith went quiet when Dumbledore spoke about the age restriction, hearing the outrage elicited by those who were younger than seventeen. She could see Kitty’s relieved sigh, though she could see how angry George looked. She turned her head away, groaning slightly. “Don’t tell me he wants to enter.” She mumbled to herself.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

  
  


Judith had little confidence in Mad-Eye Moody, and the more she witnessed the man, the more she realized that in some weird alternate reality, that would have been her. Scarred from the inside out, too paranoid to trust anyone and everyone. She could see so much of who she used to be in Moody that it actually scared her. What was worse that sometimes she thought he was looking right at her, through that magical eye of his.

She had been confronted by him one day, it was out of the blue, out in the courtyard. They were about to pass each other until the man turned sharply towards her.

“Impressive feat for a young witch, surviving a Horcrux. I’m not surprised, however, Bloodstone Witches can take a wallop and still come back for more.”

Judith could only stare quietly at the wizard, almost stricken by his words. She couldn’t get away fast enough, and that was the last he spoke to her.

Now, two days later, she was facing the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, her gut dreading what could actually happen today. Harry had to practically push her through the threshold, and Draco was at her side, speaking to Kitty. While she was still upset that Professor Lupin couldn’t be here for another year, she was still slightly interested in what was going to happen.

The Gryffindor trio took spots up front, while the Slytherin trio, on Judith’s persistence, took the back. With them were the books entitled _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_.

When Moody limped into the classroom, his blue eye fell onto the books. He shook his head immediately, “Put those away, you’re not going to need them.” He instructed right away, waiting until every last book was gone. He went up to the front and took a headcount of the students there, calling their names from a list before setting it aside.

“Your previous professor had explained what you’ve all been studying for the past year. You’ve had a chance to tackle a handful of dark creatures, and how to deal with them. But you’re behind - especially when it comes to curses. I’ve got one year to teach you the bare bones of the Dark Arts, about specific curses, and how to deal with them.”

Kitty raised her hand.

“Snape.” Moody called on her immediately.

“Um, where did Professor Lupin go? I was told that he was going to come back.”

Something about that unsettled the wizard, but he didn’t show it. “Professor Lupin fell into a difficult predicament, and Dumbledore has requested for me to come teach at Hogwarts this year. After that, I’m going back into retirement.”

Kitty lowered her hand, looking troubled.

The man clasped his hands together, “Right. Curses. Curses can come in any form, any strength. Nevertheless, they’re deadly. The Ministry expects me to just teach you counter curses without instructing you about the actual curses themselves. I don’t agree with that. In order to understand Curses, you must know what they are, how they work. You can’t just go blindly into a duel and expect to come out of it victorious, it can be a wizards - or witches - downfall. There are curses that are stronger than others, and some that can be more devastating than the Killing Curse. I personally know a curse that can tie your innards into a knot and kill you from the pain itself.”

The class seemed to wince at the concept, and that specific curse caught Judith’s attention right away. She knew that curse.

“You’re technically not to learn about Curses until your sixth year, as the Ministry assumes you lot are too young and naive to handle any of it. Dumbledore, however, agrees that you are stronger than a group of infants, and have thicker skin to deal with the truth. It’s impossible for any of you—“ He looked towards Judith specifically, “—to know what a curse looks like at first glance, and when it comes barreling at you in an attack, it will be the end of your life in a split second. Dark wizards will not give you a detailed preview of an illegal curse before they use it on you, they won’t hold your hand. They will just attack and you better be hoping that luck is on your side.” He now looked at Kitty, “Luck will never save you in a duel. Never.”

Ron looked towards Kitty, how she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

“With Curses, you need to be ready for what’s coming. You need to be alert, you need to be aware, and you need your eyes open at all times!” He smacked his cane against Seamus Finnigan's desk, effectively startling the boy from his daydream.

Moody then reached into his desk drawer for a jar, hauling it out. Ron paled immediately at the sight, inside the jar was three spiders.

Kitty cringed slightly, reaching out to rub Ron’s shoulder.

Moody looked along his students, “Who can give me one of the most illegal curses known?”

Hermione wasn’t quick to raise her hand, and neither was Judith, both witches were rather uneasy at the class. Other students had raised their hands, and so did Ron. Moody pointed towards the red-head, “Weasley.”

“Well, my dad knows this—and I guess I do—The Imperius curse?” Even he looked uneasy.

“Yes, good. Your father would know that. A lot of trouble, the Imperius curse.” He unscrewed the jar and reached in, taking a spider into his hand and setting it down on the desk. “Now, watch.” He pointed his wand at it, “ _Imperio_!”

The spider began doing a little dance, tapping its feet before spinning around as if it was a ballet, before doing cartwheels. The show elicited laughter from students, all except Ron, Hermione, Judith, and Kitty, and Kitty looked sickly at the sight.

Moody addressed his class, “You think this is funny? Now, imagine if I did this to one of you.” His magical eye landed on Kitty specifically. “Not only I can make it dance, I can make it throw itself out the window, drown itself, have it dive down one of your throats.” He waited for the laughter to die off, looking serious. “Imperius is total control of a living being. It has no other will than what the caster wants of it. The one who uses the Imperius can easily have you do what they want, and you’ll be helpless to react. Isn’t that right, Snape?”

All eyes fell on Kitty quickly and she suddenly didn’t like all the attention. “…yes, sir.” She said in a small voice, her entire demeanor mirroring in Hermione and Ron. They remembered, too.

Harry looked at Judith quickly, seeing how completely off she looked just now.

“There had been a time where the Imperius curse was widely used among dark wizards,” Moody said then, “Many witches and wizards were affected, and it took quite some time for the Ministry to sort out who was actually under the curse, and who wasn’t. Some…Death Eaters…claimed to be under Imperius, to save their sorry hides.”

The magical blue eye landed on Draco specifically, something Judith noticed right away.

“Who else knows an illegal curse?” He looked along the class, watching hands go up slowly. Hermione and Harry, and Neville. Moody pointed to Neville, “You, which one do you know?”

Neville swallowed thickly, “The…Cruciatus curse.” He said it in a small voice, almost like Kitty.

“You’re name’s Longbottom?” Moody questioned, looking back at the registrar before tossing it aside again. “The Cruciatus curse, needs a better subject than this.” He reached in the jar for another spider, placing it on the table. “ _Engorgio_.” He pointed his wand at it, and the spider grew into a bigger size.

“You’ll know it when you see it, and you’ll never wish to experience it. _Crucio_!”

The spell hit the spider and it began to writhe, its legs twitching violently once it rolled over, wracking its body and convulsing wildly.

Judith could feel her heart thundering in her chest, her eyes on the boy up front, Neville, and suddenly a flash of light passed her eyes. Judith screamed, clutching her head as images poured through.

Hermione’s eyes widened, looking from Judith to Neville, noting how pale and frightened the boy looked. “Stop it!” She cried.

Moody kept it up until he was satisfied, removing his wand when he was finished. The spider writhed less now, its legs twitching sporadically. “ _Reducio_.” He shrank the spider back to its original size, putting it back in the jar. “The Cruciatus curse is only one thing, pure unadulterated pain. It sets your nerves on fire and makes your muscles spasm, and the more emotion that’s put behind it, the more powerful it becomes. It’s been known to drive people mad, and it’s extremely popular with dark wizards.”

“Alright, who knows another?”

Kitty didn’t raise her hand anymore, neither did Judith or Harry, most of the students didn’t really want to. Hermione was the only one who did, slowly.

Moody pointed to her, “Tell me.”

“…Avada Kedavra.” She was hesitant to say it, but when she did students began to whisper.

“Yes, the biggest one known. Avada Kedavra, The Killing Curse.” He proceeded to reach in for the third spider, one that actually tried to get away from him, already knowing what was going to happen.

When Kitty covered her eyes Moody shot a glare in her direction, “Open your eyes, Snape!” He barked, setting the spider down on the table. It began to scurry away, but Moody was faster, pointing his wand at it, “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

Out of his wand was a jolt of green light, one that shot towards its target at an amazing speed. The spider didn’t have a chance, the spell propelling it forward. The spider landed on the edge of the desk, turned over and still, lifeless.

“It’s not friendly in the slightest. It’s an instant death to everyone. There is no counter curse, there isn’t a way to block it. Once it hits you, you’re out, you’re gone.” He swept the spider off the table, sending it to the floor. “Your life becomes easily disposable. Now, there’s only one survivor of the killing curse, and that boy is sitting in the back, with the scar on his head.”

Everyone’s attention went back onto Harry, and he already didn’t like the stares he was getting. He gradually moved his hand to hide his scar behind his hair, looking away from everyone and down at his table. It put everything he had learned about his parents into perspective, how they ended up dying and why he was this way. It wasn’t something he really wanted to think about, really, how and why his parents died and who actually killed them. He rather not wonder if his parents felt any pain when they died, or just what type of blood magic it was that saved his life. Blood magic, that’s something Professor Snape knew about all too well, and it was the darkest of them all, he was told. How can something so dark save his life?

He felt a hand slip into his own, and he looked over at Judith, she looked exhausted, but her eyes were on him.

“The Killing Curse is the only curse that requires power behind it. Not just anyone can cast it successfully. You all could take out your wands and hit me with it, and I wouldn’t feel a thing. No, it takes more than a bit of magic, and a fair amount of intent. A killing curse isn’t used lightly, and those that use it, know what they’re doing.” He looked them over again, noting how different they looked since the beginning of class. “Now, if there’s no counter curse, why am I showing you? Because you’ve got to know. You’ve got to appreciate what the worst is. You don’t want to find yourself in a situation where you’re facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” he bellowed. 

The rest of the class was spent on taking notes on the three curses, known as the Unforgivable Curses. It was a class that went by quietly, no one dared to speak. When class was over Judith was the first one out, Draco and Harry not too far behind.

She kept herself steady until the stairs, her legs began to quake once she took a step down. Harry was the one to catch her before Judith could fall, easing her onto the floor.

“You saw something.” Draco said to her, “I heard you scream. You had a vision.”

Judith was breathing heavily, nodding. “I did…but…I don’t know what it was…”

“Well, tell us.” Harry insisted, “What did you see?”

She looked at her friends, “It’s not what I saw, it’s what I heard. I heard something horrible.” She rested her eyes on Draco, “I heard Kitty screaming.”

Draco paled, “But—but your father upped your suppressants! You’re not supposed to be having visions!” He hissed out, alarmed.

“I’m not!” Judith hissed back, “This can be easily rectified, all I need to do is double the dosage.”

Harry frowned at that, already thinking it wasn’t a good idea. “Judith—“

“Everything’s fine, Harry.” She said louder now, “Nothing’s wrong, and nothing will be.”

The subject was dropped after that, even if everything wasn’t fine at all.

* * *

  
  
  


Judith was avoiding him, plain and simple.

It started out as subtle, how she would pass him by as if she never noticed him in the first place, she’d only make eye-contact with him in the great hall sporadically, almost looking away quickly. After a month, he actually began to try and contact her, only to get a cold shoulder and some quick apologies. It only got worse from there, and instead of avoiding him, Judith began to actively try to escape the area.

One prime example was on a Wednesday, while he and his brother were leaving a class to head for Gryffindor tower. Near the fourth floor, they spotted the trio of Slytherins heading down the corridor towards them. Judith was passionately talking with Malfoy about something, but Harry commented, pointing out George across the hall. They were yards away from each other, a fair distance between them.

It was very sudden, how the girl just froze up completely, muttering something quick before turning the other direction and practically running down the hall. It left her friends confused and Malfoy had to turn back only to see her form turn the corner into another corridor. Harry covered his mouth quickly, also confused and looking back towards the Twins before Draco pulled him away to check after their friend.

Fred had caught the scene as well, and he looked over at George curiously. “What was that? She took off like her knickers were on fire.”

George looked at his brother, then back down the hall. He didn’t have the slightest clue.

* * *

  
  


_Harry,_

_Great news! You’ll be excited for this, Minister Fudge is reinstating me as an Auror! He’s finally coming around with my recent adventure with the law. He said it himself that if I was able to beat Azkaban and earn my freedom, then battling dark wizards again would be no problem for me. I’m going back on the job in October and guess where he’s sending me? Surprise! I’m going to Hogwarts. I’m sure you know by now about the Triwizard Tournament, well, Fudge wants me there for security detail. He won’t tell me why, but I’m not going to ask any time soon. He’s pretty busy. I’m also making plans with Willow for the coming summer so you could come live with me. I’ve already got a flat lined up, a nice two-bedroom in Diagon Alley proper. It seems that being on Fudge’s good side gives me a little leeway in being an ex-convict. He’s always helped me, you know, gave me those Daily Prophets when I was in prison._

_Give my love to Kitty, I can’t wait to see her again. She’s a spitfire if I ever saw one._

_With love,_

_Padfoot_

  
  


Harry couldn’t hide the smile on his face when he read the letter, getting up from the Slytherin table and heading over to Gryffindor’s side. He still got stares from some of them every time he went to see his friend, but it was something he was beginning to ignore completely. “I got a letter from Padfoot.” Harry said as he rounded the corner, snaking between her and Ron.

Kitty dropped her fork and made grabby hands at the letter, “Lettme see!” She snatched it out of his hands, grinning.

“Harry! Harry, buddy, pal, mate,” Fred grinned at the sight of him, “So I was wondering—“

“I’m not asking her.” Harry said outright. “If you want Judith’s help, ask her yourself.”

Fred instantly lost his grin, “I wouldn’t be asking you if I haven’t already tried. Come on, just slip it into conversation, we’re already working on an aging potion, just ask her for some helpful spells to make it stick.”

Harry smiled kindly at Fred, “I refuse.”

“I told you he wasn’t going to go for it.” George told him, looking over Kitty’s shoulder to read the letter.

“Why aren’t you asking Kitty?” Harry asked then, gesturing towards the girl.

“Because I told them I wouldn’t do it.” She answered before the twins could speak. “I don’t believe Fred should risk killing himself for a boatload of Galleons.”

“It’s not deadly if I don’t die, Kitty.” Fred told her, “You’re assuming that I won’t be quick enough to escape it.”

“You’re assuming that I’m going to change my mind any time soon.” She smiled sweetly at him, “Dumbledore specifically said there’s an age restriction, and I’m a good little rule follower.”

George coughed out a laugh.

“…now that I almost got expelled for helping an escaped convict.” She finished, looking at George specifically. “I’ve reformed.”

“You were with us last night sneaking off to the kitchens!” Fred said indignantly.

Kitty smiled widely at that, looking away. “Baby steps.”

George rolled his eyes, getting up and taking Harry aside. “How’s Judith doing?” He asked quietly.

Harry quickly looked back at the Slytherin table to look at his friend, “Well, fine?” He didn’t know how to answer that, really. “Why are you asking me? I thought you two were…close.” He gestured it with his hands.

The question brought a slight irritation in George’s voice, “She’s been avoiding me, something about how us being seen together would create tension between our houses. You know, with me being…me, and her being…her.”

Harry nodded, understanding it quickly. No one in Slytherin trusted a Weasley twin while no one in Gryffindor trusted Judith Snape. “That’s…really odd.” He finally said, “She’s the last to care about what her house thinks.” The more he thought about it the more a thought hit him like a slap to the face, and he couldn’t help but stare at George in a different way, quickly looking back towards Judith. A small laugh escaped him, growing into something bigger.

George stared at him oddly, following his eyes towards the Slytherin table. “What’s so funny?”

Harry smiled, genuinely smiling at George, “That explained yesterday! I thought I’d never see something like this happen. I didn’t think she’d be the type.” He ran a hand through his hair, “Oh, she’s going to murder me.”

George watched Harry’s expression for a moment, switching his attention from him towards the lone Slytherin girl reading a book at her table. Harry’s reaction made something in his head click and suddenly George didn’t really know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“You mean…?” George motioned towards her.

Harry could see that he caught on, “She’s never going to admit it, but yes.”

The older boy’s lips quirked upwards and he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, trying desperately to keep it down. He quickly cleared his throat, nodding. “Okay then.” That’s the only thing he could think of saying, among the entire list of words that were filtering through his own head.

Across the room, Draco was watching the two of them, how they were looking towards them every now and then and speaking privately amongst each other. He looked over at Judith, who was nose deep in her own book. He wondered why everyone was conspiring with the Weasleys all of a sudden, mumbling something only to himself and returning to his own book.

* * *

  
  


Judith was late for Defense class. Although she wasn’t keen on going after the last one. Judith slipped inside the classroom in the middle of Professor Moody’s speech, keeping quiet so she wouldn’t be noticed.

“How nice of you to join us, Snape.” Moody called out to her at once, causing the girl to still. The Gryffindors giggled at her tardiness, but Judith sat down anyway, glaring slightly at them. “As I was saying,” The professor went on, “Our goal here today is to learn the Imperius Curse personally, and I had been given permission to perform it on you, so we will go one at a time—“

“But, it’s illegal—“ Hermione spoke up, “Haven’t you said it yourself, to use it against another person—“

Kitty managed to raise her hand as well, “I’d like to opt out of the class as well, Professor.”

Ron and Draco both looked over at the two of them, most of the class gradually watching them.

Moody didn’t look angry or disappointed, but it was hard to tell with his gnarly exterior. “Professor Dumbledore wishes you to know what it actually feels like, to have you aware of what the Curse entails. Snape, Granger. Given your history, and what Dumbledore has told me, you get a pass. Go, both of you.”

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief but Hermione’s eyes rose as she wasn’t trying to opt out of the class itself. She looked quickly at her friend and to Ron but under Mad-Eye Moody’s gaze she became uncomfortable, eventually joining Kitty out of the class.

“I actually wanted to take the test.” Hermione said quietly as they left the class, “I wanted to know how to beat it this time around.”

“I never want to experience that feeling ever again.” Kitty said honestly, looking ill just thinking about it. “I just can’t believe he’s being allowed to do this.”

Hermione looked over at her, “Professor Moody is a veteran Auror, Kitty, there was no danger in being cursed by him. He’s the most qualified to do it, and if Professor Dumbledore allowed it. That means something.”

Kitty didn’t look convinced, and both witches went silent until they began to hear fast footfalls behind them.

“Kitty, Mione, wait!” Ron called out from behind them, his voice causing their movements to halt.

Hermione turned to her friend, “What are you doing here?”

“I opted out too, I couldn’t…I just—“ He looked quickly at Kitty, “It doesn’t really sit well with me. I wasn’t the only one either, Judith just up and left without a word. Moody didn’t say anything about it.”

Kitty pursed her lips, relaxing somewhat, “Good.” She said finally, resuming her walk towards Gryffindor tower.

“This is a good opportunity.” Hermione said after a while, “I can show you the project I’ve been working on.”

“Does this have something to do with that box you’ve been carrying around?” Ron asked her, not really knowing if he should be interested or not.

“Yes.” She smiled at him, “I’m forming a welfare club.”

Kitty frowned, “Welfare club?”

The girl nodded enthusiastically, “For house-elves. It’s called the “Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare”

At the mention of house-elves Ron just knew what was happening, rolling his eyes, “Mione…”

“What?” The witch asked hotly, “House-elves have been enslaved for centuries! I’ve been researching their history.”

“Hermione,” Kitty smiled nervously at her, “House-elves have been enslaved for centuries because that’s how they work. That’s their culture.”

Hermione looked appalled, “How can you say that? You of all people?” She stopped dead in her tracks.

Kitty stopped walking, tilting her head curiously. “What do you mean?”

“You’re Jewish, Kitty!” Hermione gestured to her as a whole, “Your own history is all about persecution and slavery!”

Ron looked at Kitty now, suddenly confused, “Wait—what?”

Kitty couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head. “Hermione, house-elves aren’t persecuted and enslaved against their will, that’s the point. It keeps them happy. Draco’s family has a house-elf, and Dobby’s pretty cool with it.”

Hermione stared at Kitty incredulously, “But—“

“Kitty’s right, Hermione.” Ron interrupted her, “House elves, that’s just…how they work.” He quickly looked at Kitty again, “You’re Jewish? But…you were eating bacon this morning.”

Kitty shrugged over the comment.

“I would think you of all people would understand, Kitty!” Hermione said defensively, “I don’t care, I…I’ll find someone who understands how utterly wrong it is.” She stormed away after that, leaving Ron and Kitty dumbfounded, the two looking at each other confusedly.

“…she’s very… _passionate_ , about this.” Kitty said after a minute of silence.

Ron didn’t answer, already sick of hearing about it.

* * *

Hermione’s plight didn’t end there, going on even up until the end of October. She was adamant about her cause, even if Kitty and Ron weren’t. There were mixed reactions to S.P.E.W., as she called it. One person became a member willingly, and that person was Luna Lovegood, while some people like Neville only paid the two sickles to have her stop glowering at them. Though, some people like the Twins, outright refused on the spot. No amount of glowering could make them budge. George attempted to talk some sense into her, telling Hermione that the house-elves in the kitchens were actually happy to work at Hogwarts, but his reasonings fell on deaf ears. It was like trying to talk to a wall.

The day’s lessons were shorter than normal, as the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving at 6PM. When it was nearly that time, the students were ushered out into the grounds, standing by house and by year, with first years in the front.

Judith could literally feel eyes on her, glancing back to see the twins, more notably George. She looked towards her left and stepped over to Harry, managing to switch their placement. Harry didn’t understand what was going on until he looked over to his right, at the second row behind him, spotting both of the Weasley twins. He smiled apologetically at George while Fred held in a chuckle at his brother’s expense. George, however, looked annoyed.

Something was coming at them from a distance, a sixth year alerting them to whatever it was flying above the forest. There were speculations about what it was, Dennis Creevy being correct in his assumptions of a giant house. The closer it became the more everyone could see giant golden horses with their eyes blazing, enough to startle a few first years. They were dragging around a massive carriage behind them, a powder blue one with ornate decorations.

“How did that go across the sky without muggles seeing it?” Harry spoke up suddenly, and Draco ended up laughing.

“Quiet, Mr. Potter!” McGonagall reprimanded him immediately.

When it actually landed it wasn’t gentle in the slightest, the door opening after a moment to reveal a rather large woman that was similar to Hagrid’s girth. She was a handsome woman, with dark hair and equally dark eyes wearing exquisite robes made for a woman who lived in France. She instantly went over to Dumbledore to greet the man, and filing out of the carriage were a dozen teenagers, both girls and boys in similar powder blue robes, almost shivering as if they hadn’t thought about the climate in Scotland enough to bring a cloak.

“They’re pretty.” Kitty said at Judith’s side.

Judith didn’t really say anything, watching all of them head into the castle for warmth.

All that was left was Durmstrang, and Harry wondered how they would appear. Nothing could top a fleet of large mean horses and a carriage that looked like a house, but then…

It was unmistakable, the eerie sound that was coming from nowhere. It was a loud rumbling and sucking noise as if something was appearing from—

“The lake!” It was Lee Jordan who pointed it out, “Look at the lake!”

The rumbling and sucking noise was the water! It was how a whirlpool sounded, the surface of the lake bubbling until the waters became unstable, and slowly something began to emerge from the whirlpool itself. Harry was wrong, something could top a fleet of large horses, because what was rising from the blackened lake was a magnificent ship, almost gleaming in the moonlight.

“It’s a pirate ship!” Kitty cried out as the anchor fell into the shallows. After the plank followed, students began filing out. At the front of the group was an older man, presumably the headmaster himself.

Kitty clutched Ron’s arm, seeing a specific student first. “Ron, tell me I’m seeing things.” She spoke quietly as the headmaster was speaking to Dumbledore. “Tell me I’m going mad!”

Ron looked anxious, “What are you going on about?”

“There!” She pointed at the student, his face all-to-familiar. “That can’t be—that’s Viktor Krum!”

Ron went frozen at the name, staring wide-eyed at the student and almost laughing. “T-that’s him, Kitty! That’s Krum!” The two of them were clutching each other now, jumping in place. Hermione was at their side, looking at them as if they lost their minds.

“Calm down, both of you!” She hissed out, “He’s just a Quidditch player.”

The two of them looked directly at her, “Just a Quidditch player? _Just_?”

“He’s the _best_ seeker of all time!”

“His record is _unbeatable_!”

“He’s the _youngest_ to ever play!”

“I never thought he was still a student!” Ron said, starry-eyed. “Kitty, you know what that means?”

Kitty was also enraptured, grinning widely, “It means I could easily be a professional in Hogwarts!”

They weren’t the only ones hyped about Krum’s arrival, some girls were checking their pockets, looking for anything writeable. Lee Jordan was trying to get a glimpse of him, jumping as the students made their way inside. Ron and Kitty kept whispering to each other excitedly and all Hermione could do was roll her eyes at the entire thing.

“I’m definitely getting his autograph.” Ron said as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

“Make that two of us, I wonder if he’d sign my broom…” Kitty watched the Drumstrang students wistfully, “I wonder if he’d give me some lessons.”

“ _Honestly_!” Hermione scoffed.

“I can’t believe that’s Viktor Krum.” Harry said to Draco in a whisper, “Where do you think they’re going to sit?”

“It better not be at the Gryffindor table!” Theodore said instantly, “The last people I want to get the opportunity to meet him is the _Weasleys_.”

Draco snorted in amusement, “Kitty would practically melt all over Krum.” He really didn’t want them to sit with the Gryffindors.

Judith watched the Beauxbatons students go for the Ravenclaw table, catching the eyes of one of the students, a boy with short black hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at her, and Judith quickly looked around for anyone else.

“They’re coming here.” Harry shook Draco slightly as the Durmstrang students went to sit with the Slytherins. He quickly made some room, along with Draco. Krum sat next to him, and Draco leaned towards the other boy to shake his hand.

Judith rolled her eyes, mostly because the Slytherin boys were trying to get a word in, while some of the girls were casually making eyes at the Quidditch player.

After Professor Dumbledore welcomed everyone and began the feast, the dinners appeared on the tables. A wide variety of dishes that were both foreign and not. Judith eyed the different dishes, opting for one of the Scandinavian dishes.

“What is that, anyway?” Harry pointed at the dish she was taking.

“Pickled herring.” She explained simply, “Daniel loved it.”

The dish itself didn’t look too appetizing to Harry, but he took her word for it, nodding slowly. “If you say so.” He couldn’t decide what to have, staring at a shellfish stew. “So…what would that be?” He pointed at it.

Judith took a look at the stew, “Oh, that would be Bouillabaisse. It’s a French dish…I don’t eat shellfish so I wouldn’t know how it tastes.”

“Pardon.” A voice interrupted the conversation, and both Judith and Harry looked up. There was the male Beauxbaton’s student from before, smiling at Judith…and only Judith. “Excusez-moi.”

“Bienvenue à Hogwarts.” Judith said at once, “Je m'appelle Judith et voici mon ami Harry.” She gestured towards Harry, who watched on quietly.

“Ah! Donc vous parlez français! Je m'appelle Jean-Claude. Puis-je demander si ce plat est pris?” He pointed at the Bouillabaisse.

“Vous pouvez l'avoir si vous aimez.” She said kindly.

Jean-Claude took the dish off the table, “Merci, vous êtes aussi gentil que vous êtes belle.”

That caught Judith unawares, and her smile was forced and nervous now, a small laugh escaping her as she nodded.

Harry watched Jean-Claude leave, looking at Judith oddly, “You know French?”

“I learned from Severus,” Judith said it nervously, going back to her own pickled herring.

Harry nodded, watching her reaction. She didn’t look all that enthused anymore, “What did he say, Judith?”

“It’s not really important.” She told him, smiling reassuringly. “You should talk to Krum quickly if you want his autograph, by the way. Draco’s done talking to him.” She pointed the boy out quickly, effectively dodging the question.

Harry quickly looked at Krum and back at the Ravenclaw table, frowning slightly.

When Fred’s eye caught the head table he quickly got his brother’s attention, “Hey,”

Kitty’s attention was caught as well, frowning at the sight of Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch, “What are they doing here?”

“I don’t know, but we have business with Bagman.” Fred sounded irritated.

“I thought you already made business with Bagman.” She put down her fork, “What happened?”

“The bastard gave us Leprechaun gold.” George told her, “Everything vanished when we got back home. All our winnings - poof.”

Kitty’s jaw dropped, “What—that’s—“ She couldn’t find a word for it, “I suddenly want to hex him.”

“Kitty!” Hermione hissed out.

“Blatant thievery deserves a righteous payback, Hermione.” Kitty told her, “He owes my boys money, he is entitled to pay them what they are owed.”

The image of Kitty hexing a pretty famous Quidditch player made Ron snort out in amusement, “Kitty, don’t you have his poster in your room—“

“He doesn’t deserve my adulation anymore.” She said irritably. “Not if he’s going to be a conniving thief.”

Fred couldn’t help but smile, “It warms my heart, Kitty, and I fully give you permission to hex the git.”

“Not until we get our money back.” George stopped them both, “After that, do your worst. We’ll join you.”

Hermione almost choked on her dessert, staring at the twins desperately, “Don’t _encourage_ her!”

“Actually, pitting him against my girlfriend is going easy on the arse. Me and Georgie, we can do a lot worse.”

All three of them smiled innocently at Hermione, and pumpkin juice almost went up Ron’s nose.

* * *

  
  


The Goblet of Fire was placed inside the entrance hall the very next day, its mere presence was imposing and promising at the very same time. Around it was a thin golden line, a silent warning for those who weren’t of the age to enter their name, keeping unwanted students out from attempting their hand at glory.

“You know, you could easily enter.” Draco commented to Kitty as the two of them stared at the goblet. “The tournament just sounds like something you could do.”

Judith was behind them, perking her head up from a book. She stared at the back of Kitty’s head wearily.

Kitty smiled hesitantly, “I possibly could, Draco. I could easily enter, get my name in the Prophet, become a scion of victory and defy the most dangerous of…whatever they’re thinking of lining up.”

He chuckled somewhat, smirking.

“What about you?” She asked him then, “I’m sure your father would be completely impressed if you were part of something grand. You live to impress your father.”

Draco shook his head, “I already make father proud with my marks, and if it weren’t for Judith and Granger, I’d be at the top of the list. I wouldn’t dream of entering the tournament, Kitty, but you, you could very well—“

“It’s an abuse of power, Draco.” She said, her sister finally smiling from behind. “It wouldn’t turn out the way I would want it to. While the idea sounds…exciting, I’m just skirting the Ministry as it is. While I love attention, I don’t really think this would bring out anything good— _oh no_.” She covered her mouth quickly and left Draco’s side. He watched her leave, hurrying towards the staircase where she met Fred, George, and Lee.

Draco groaned lightly, “Speaking of attention.”

Judith finally stepped forward, pursing her lips tightly. “I know what they’re doing.” She said to her friend. “Fred wanted me to give him a list of strong spells having to do with age and confusion.”

Draco looked at her, quirking a brow, “What?”

From across the hall they could hear Kitty arguing with Fred and George before Hermione actively pulled her aside. They had potions in their hands, drinking them once Kitty was out of the way.

“Let them do it.” She said to Kitty reassuringly, “It’s not going to work.”

“Of ye of little faith.” Fred said to the girl, smirking. “Let’s go, boys.” The three of them took out their slips of parchment.

“I’m not going to help you win this, Fred!” Kitty told him, as Fred approached the line. He took a breath before crossing it, grinning widely as nothing had happened. George joined him instantly.

“Wait for it.” Hermione said to her friend.

It looked as if it had worked, until they were actively launched from the inner ring, as if they were forcibly thrown. They landed quite painfully onto the floor quickly, and everyone who was watching began laughing at the sight of long, white beards adorning their chins.

Judith couldn’t help but giggle, covering her mouth quickly at the sight of George’s beard.

At least everyone was laughing except for Kitty and Hermione, the frizzy-haired witch looking like she expected the outcome while Kitty breathed a sigh of relief. Even the twins were laughing, something they couldn’t help mostly because of how weird they looked.

“Serves them right.” Draco said as they went up to see Madam Pomfrey. “I wouldn’t have stand it if _those two_ were in the tournament.”

Judith kept her smile, “I have a feeling they would have won, if they could…”

Draco looked at her bewilderedly before biting back whatever he was about to say.

* * *

  
  


It was later that evening when it was time to draw the names from the goblet. The great hall was decorated accordingly for Halloween, and everyone was anticipating the big reveal. The feast was quite long, doing its job in amping up the anticipation until everyone was waiting for the plates to clear.

Kitty hadn’t eaten a thing, her mind set on Angelina, who had put her name in after the twins had attempted to do the same. She caught the girl’s eyes quickly and gave her two thumbs up, causing the older girl to smile widely.

“I hope it’s Angelina.” Fred said, him and his brother now clean-shaven.

“I think we all do.” Kitty agreed.

Harry was speaking with Viktor Krum despite everyone’s nerves, and Judith was still getting stares from the Ravenclaw table from the one Beauxbatons student, the boy flashing her a charming smile when their eyes crossed. Judith quickly looked away, picking up a conversation with Draco.

“I need help.” She whispered.

“Shh, it’s happening!” Draco hushed her quickly, everyone’s chatter going silent when Dumbledore finally got to his feet. 

“Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” said Dumbledore. “I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber” — he indicated the door behind the staff table — “where they will be receiving their first instructions.”

He took out his wand and extinguished all of the lights around them, plunging the great hall into semi-darkness. The only light was from the goblet itself, glowing blue as the flames remained alive. Everyone waited with bated breath for something to happen, everyone going still once the flames in the goblet suddenly turned red. Sparks flew from the cup and a flame shot out, a single singed parchment fluttering out of the goblet and into the air.

Dumbledore caught the parchment quickly, adjusting his glasses to read the paper. “The champion for Durmstrang,” he read, in a strong, clear voice, “will be Viktor Krum.”

There was a strong applause, and everyone within range congratulated Viktor. Harry shook his hand while the headmaster, Karkaroff, praised his prized student. The boy stood up and bowed, making his way towards the side room. When the excitement died down, everyone’s attention was focused back on the goblet. It wasn’t long until it turned red once again, a piece of parchment propelling itself out of it with the help from flames. Dumbledore caught the second one again, reading it like the first.

“The champion for Beauxbatons,” said Dumbledore, “is Fleur Delacour!”

A beautiful Beauxbatons student gracefully stood to her feet, smiling at everyone as they applauded for her entry. Everyone, but her own school, half of them had burst into tears, leaning onto each other for support. The girl resumed on towards the side room, leaving the great hall. Again, the students went quiet, and again, the goblet sparked as the flames turned red, another parchment shooting out of the bowl. Dumbledore caught it instantly.

“The champion for Hogwarts,” He called, “is Cedric Diggory.”

The Hufflepuff table was overwhelmed with excitement, more than the rest of the school. Cedric grinned widely, ecstatic, moving away from his own table to the door behind the high table. The great hall was filled with shouts and cheers for a while until everyone finally stopped.

Dumbledore beamed, “Excellent! Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —”

Something happened to stop his speech, the goblet going red one more time as sparks shot out from it. A single parchment paper was expelled by flames, and Dumbledore caught it automatically. The students began to whisper among themselves, confused and worried.

Judith’s breath hitched, looking quickly at Harry and thinking the worst, as that was the only person on her mind that could warrant a fourth champion. She shut her eyes tightly, praying.

Dumbledore continued to stare at the slip in his hands, not knowing what to do. Out of his mouth, however, came two words.

“Draco Malfoy.”

Judith’s eyes snapped open when the entire hall went deathly quiet. She looked towards Draco quickly, both of their own faces written with utter horror. Draco looked pallid, not knowing what was going on at all, feeling his own housemate’s stares as the Slytherin table slowly murmured enthusiastically.

Kitty went still, her breath hitching in her throat, “ _Draco_?”

Severus quickly got up from the table, hurrying down to Dumbledore to speak into Dumbledore’s ear. His words were hushed and panicked, and Dumbledore stood up, “Draco Malfoy, if you would come here.”

Harry was trying to jostle some life into Draco, his friend looking hollow and gaunt. “Draco, go on!” He whispered.

“Draco.” Judith helped him up to his feet, hugging him tightly so she could whisper in his ear, “Whatever happens, I’m here.”

“I didn’t do it.” That’s all what Draco could say, staring at Judith desperately, “I didn’t put my name in—“

The silence was quickly twisting and warping into something different. Slytherins were cheering enthusiastically at their prince, while the rest of the houses began to jeer and cry out offendedly.

“ _No_!” Kitty had shot up out of her seat over her house’s cries of injustice. She couldn’t hear Hermione and Ron yell out for her, quickly rounding the table. She had to get to him. It all happened fast, Draco was pulled into the side room quickly and Kitty couldn’t catch up with him, ignoring the student’s cries as she went directly to her father. “Let me back there.” She cried out, “I need to see him!”

Severus dragged her aside, “Sit down. You’re making a scene!”

“Dad, Draco had never—“

“Katherine Alice, now’s not the time.” He stepped away quickly to step back, cupping his hand to whisper in her hair, “The password is _Serpensortia_ , you know where it is.” With that he turned, briskly making his way into the side room.

Kitty looked horrified, stepping forward again but McGonagall was quicker.

“Miss Snape, go back to your house at once!” She cried shrilly.

She flinched visibly, stepping back and away from the high table as the prefects had began to send the students back to their dormitories. Kitty eventually caught up with Hermione and Ron.

“What were you doing, going up there in front of everyone?” Ron questioned her.

“Look at her, Ronald!” Hermione said quickly, “Kitty’s clearly distraught.”

“It’s a right mess, that’s what it is.” Said Dean Thomas, “Malfoy must have used some kind of jinx to confuse the goblet.”

“That family’s full of dark magic, I wouldn’t put it past him—“

Kitty lashed out and grabbed onto Seamus, running him against the wall. “Watch what you say.” She hissed out dangerously, narrowing her eyes.

“Kitty!” Hermione shrieked, and instantly George was there, grasping Kitty’s shoulders to pry her away.

“Kitty, Kitty! Let go!”

“You’re bloody mad!” Seamus cried out, stricken by her reaction, “You of all people know that Malfoy’s as crooked as the next dark wizard!”

Kitty snarled out and tried to lunge at Seamus but George pulled her back as soon as she did. “Katherine Alice!”

“Draco didn’t do this!” She shrieked, twisting away from George and stumbling back. “Please tell me you don’t believe he had done this!” She looked at Hermione to Ron, over to George and Fred. All four of them looked uncertain, not really willing to say anything.

“Kitty—“ Hermione spoke up.

“I’m leaving.” She hissed out, pushing herself past Fred and heading the opposite way. Fred took a step to try and catch her, but George took his arm.

“Don’t. She’s going to need a while.”

Fred grimaced, watching her disappear down the stairway, “I don’t like this, not one bit.”

George managed to turn his brother around, “If we learned one thing about her, it’s that she’s loyal, even to Malfoy.”

“That loyalty is going to get herself killed, George.” Fred said tersely, “I can feel it.”

* * *

  
  


The Slytherin common room was alive with students chatting about their new Slytherin champion. Everyone was in the midst of theories on how Draco had fooled the cup and what he could do to win the Goblet of Fire. There was excitement everywhere, and they wanted to be there when their prince came back to the common room.

The ones who weren’t laughing and carrying on were sitting quietly on the small loveseat, glancing at each other. Harry could see Judith’s agitation, her eyes looking over everyone’s boisterous activity.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Theodore Nott grinned as he found them, hovering around their seats, “You’re acting like this is a bad thing.”

“It is a bad thing.” Judith bit out harshly, “Or are you too stupid to believe that Draco did not put his name into the goblet?”

“Of course he didn’t put his name in the goblet!” He whispered conspiringly, “I reckon it might have been a prank by the Weasley twins or some other Gryffindor buffoon.”

Harry had to keep Judith from shooting up to her feet. “Judith!”

“I believe Draco got your silly sister to do it for him.” Said a fifth year, grinning widely. “I wouldn’t put it past that dumb girl, such a Gryffindor that’s head-over-heels with him. It’s obvious that she fancies him.”

“Kitty Snape is dating Fred Weasley.” Harry spoke up, glaring at the fifth year girl.

“Ew, how horrible.” A seventh-year grimaced at Harry’s words, “Dating a Weasley is the worst thing a Bloodstone Witch could ever do! I mean, you get it, don’t you Snape? I couldn’t imagine sullying myself with those blood-traitor fools, that’s like if Harry Potter started fancying that Mudblood Granger!”

Harry could really feel the warmth emanating from Judith, how her eyes were directly onto that seventh-year. He _was_ keeping her from attacking them, but now he wasn’t so sympathetic. “Have at them.” He said to her, releasing Judith’s arm.

“ _Slugulus Eructo_!” Judith threw her wand in one fluid motion as soon as she stood, glaring scathingly at the seventh-year. The spell blasted him a ways back and caused the older boy to collapse, hiccuping once before slugs expelled from his mouth.

The boisterous chatter halted at the sound of the curse, and Judith pointed her wand at the fifth-year threateningly, “Either apologize right now or you’re losing your hair.”

The girl’s eyes widened dramatically, the girl reaching up to grasp her hair. “I-I—I’m sorry!” She shreked out before dashing off into the girls dormitory.

“ALL OF YOU!” Judith shouted out at everyone, “Leave.”

She was a frightening force, and no one dared to deal with her. All of the younger students fled instantly, leaving only the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh-years.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Said Tracey Nettlebed, stepping around the settee and folding her arms towards Judith. “You may be a Bloodstone Witch but I know other things about you that might just be your end if I let it slip to the rest of Slytherin.”

Judith’s eye twitched, raising her wand towards the woman’s face. “Empty threats and promises don’t work on me, Nettlebed. You’re just a lowly gossip with no credentials, the perfect girl to replace Rita Skeeter at the Daily Prophet.”

She smiled kindly at her, “You flatter me, Snape, but there’s a very good reason that you _defend_ the Weasley family, isn’t there?” She grinned a little, watching Judith as she actually winced at the girl’s words.

Harry watched as Judith slowly lowered her wand, glaring at Tracey for a new reason altogether, “I have no ties to the Weasleys, at all.” She hissed out at the girl. “They’re nothing to me, Nettlebed.”

The girl couldn’t help but smile, “Because you know what would happen if we found out that you’re canoodling with blood-traitors, do you? I mean, it’s perfectly fine for that little tart of a sister you have, but you are a different matter.”

“Powerful or not, don’t mess with us, Snape.” Said a Slytherin Prefect.

Judith’s hands were shaking in pure anger, the girl slowly sitting down with Harry as the rest of them slowly dispersed from the common-room. She avoided Harry’s eyes, as the boy was staring at her accusingly.

“Why did you do that?” He whispered, “You and George—“

“I know what I did, Harry.” Judith whispered back, “I’m not proud of it, but I’m doing it to keep him safe.”

Harry looked at her, frowning, “What do you mean?”

“You know how much the Weasley twins are loathed in this house.” She explained to him, “If they knew I was friends with George, then it would be an all-out house war. Think about that book I gave you, Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet. Two people from different families, they can never be anything other than enemies.”

“Romeo and Juliet were a secret couple, and they ended up killing themselves over it.” Harry pointed out, “You two are way smarter than them, and you’re not a couple.”

Judith took off her glasses and pressed a hand over her eyes, “I’m aware of that, Harry, and no, it wouldn’t become like Romeo and Juliet, it would be worse. George would become a target and so would Fred. It goes the same for Gryffindor, they wouldn’t ever accept me. As much as I respect George, I have to keep myself distant when I’m here.”

Harry shook his head doubtfully, but he couldn’t say anything more. The door had opened up to a faint shimmer stepping inside. Harry blinked owlishly, “Kitty?”

The faint shimmer froze quickly, “Harry?” She slowly revealed herself, smiling. “Hey sis.”

Judith stood up quickly, “What are you doing here?” She hissed out, “If anyone else sees you—“

“It’s fine!” She held her hands up defensively, “Dad gave me the password, if anyone has a problem, they can just go to him.”

Judith slowly sat back down, turning to glare at the fireplace. “There’s something wrong, I can feel it.” She slid her glasses back on after cleaning them. “Draco didn’t put his name in the goblet.”

“That’s what I said.” Kitty stepped towards them, “No one believed me, I almost punched Seamus for it.”

Harry frowned, “Who would do that, though? I would understand if someone put my name in the goblet, given who I am. I kinda half-expected that to happen in the first place.”

Judith sighed, “So did I. Voldemort would have used this moment to kill you.”

The door opened a second time, and there was Draco, looking completely drained.

“Draco!” Kitty ran up to him at once, hooking her arms around his neck. “I can’t believe this is happening. Are they going to fix this at all?”

“I have to compete.” He said dreadfully, “There’s no way to back out of it. The Goblet makes this magical contract, and that’s that.”

Kitty whined, hugging him tighter, “I’m not letting you die.” She whispered.

Draco pushed her away slowly, “What can you do, Kitty? I’ve been forced into this, and not even you can save me.”

“Has father contacted your parents?” Judith questioned him, standing up.

“My father is angry about the entire thing. He’s trying to see if there’s any way to overturn the contract. Mother’s worried sick, and Uncle Severus thinks it’s a personal attack on my family.”

“What do you mean by that?” Harry asked, “A personal attack?”

“Because my father has decided to leave You-Know-Who and assist the Ministry against him. He believes, and my father agrees, that I’ve been targeted as a way of payback.” Draco still looked grim. “They’re trying to kill me.”

“I’m not letting that happen.” Kitty told him outright, “I’m going to do my best to keep you alive, Draco. I don’t care what I do.”

“You can’t do the tournament for him!” Judith hissed out, “Then your life is on the line.”

“Not if I just…magically stay at his side…” She smiled at her sister, “I’ve read about it from Hermione’s books, the Triwizard Tournament is seeped in shady traditions, everyone cheats, and no one talks about it. I’m going to take a page out of their book and just…be myself.”

“The power of a Bloodstone Witch.” Harry said then, “You can actually help him win.”

“I refuse.” Draco said harshly, causing them all to stare at him. “I heard the reactions in the great hall, everyone but my house is outraged because I’m a champion. Even the other three champions, they don’t believe I can do this at all! Mostly everyone’s against me, and I want to prove that I can actually be just as good as Diggory, better than Krum and Delacour. I intend on showing those who want me dead that I’m nothing but a son of a former Death Eater.”

Judith managed to smile, feeling proud of her friend. Harry nodded a bit, looking towards Kitty. The girl was tearing up, shaking her head. “I promised you a long time ago that we’re always going to be a team. If you won’t let me do this for you, then at least allow me to keep you alive. You can do the work, just give me the insurance that I won’t lose you.”

Draco watched Kitty, taking in her tears and feeling his heart flutter in his chest. She was here _for him_ , crying _for him_. His throat tightened somewhat, and he finally stepped closer to her to grasp her hands. “I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”

Harry smiled warmly at the two of them, looking at Judith before checking his watch. “Uh…Kitty, it’s almost curfew, the prefects are going to be here soon.”

The Gryffindor grinned quickly, “Well, I guess that’s my cue.” She cast the disillusionment charm on herself after kissing Draco’s cheek quickly. “Keep me posted.” She said hurriedly, heading for the door and climbing out.

Draco found himself smiling for the first time since the Goblet shot out his name.

* * *

Kitty was halfway to Gryffindor tower when she encountered Mad-Eye Moody.

“I can see you, Snape.” He said to her without even facing the girl, only his magical blue eye was directly on her.

Kitty went still and grinned sheepishly, “Oh, yeah, that eye of yours.”

“What are you doing out this late at night?” He questioned her, finally turning towards the girl. “I will _know_ if you’re lying.”

Kitty glanced back, wringing her hands together, “I was down in the dungeons, Draco Malfoy is my best friend…so…I went there to—“ She stopped at the sound of footsteps, and Moody scowled, opening the door to his classroom and ushering her inside.

“Hard to believe you’re a Gryffindor, Snape, your loyalty makes you bleed Hufflepuff. That’s not important.” He looked at her carefully, “The Tournament isn’t to be taken lightly, Snape. There’s dangers at every corner, and if Malfoy isn’t careful, he could lose his head.”

Kitty’s eyes brightened, “That’s where I come in, sir. I’m—“ She stopped herself quickly. “I…really shouldn’t tell you.”

“If you’re planning to cheat for that boy of yours, who am I to stop you?” Moody commented, grinning. “That tournament is downright based on inter-school cheating. Everyone helps their own, and you wouldn’t be any different. The power of a Bloodstone Witch would give that boy a dire advantage.”

“I’m only going to help him stay alive, Professor Moody, nothing else. If I can, I’ll teach him some spells, but that’s about it.”

Moody nodded slowly, “As far as I know, keeping someone alive isn’t against the rules of the Tournament. I commend you, Snape. Not everyone would put their life on the line for another’s, most people would rather look out for themselves.” His eye spun around as the hardened wizard chuckled. “You should be getting back to your tower now, Snape.”

Kitty was smiling, nodding quickly at Professor Moody and heading for the door. “Thank you, Professor. That really means a lot.”

“Go!” He insisted, limping out the classroom as Kitty had taken off into a run. He locked the door behind himself, still grinning.

* * *

  
  


The badges were unmistakable, everyone except for the Slytherins had them pinned to their robes. Harry couldn’t really look away from them. He zeroed in on the Gryffindor table to witness them on almost everyone’s robes. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones without them.

They would have been perfect, with the gold and black _SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY_ on their fronts. Though, when the badges warped into _MALFOY STINKS_ in silver and green, that’s when Harry knew it was a Gryffindor job.

His head perked at the sound of his friend, how angry she seemed as she stormed up to the Gryffindor table and pointed a finger at her boyfriend and specifically the badge at his lapel. He quickly denied his involvement, him and his brother pointing fingers to two of her own yearmates, Finnegan and Thomas didn’t look apologetic in the slightest.

Kitty wasn’t happy at all, turning her anger onto Ron and practically ripping his badge from where it was pinned. He gaped at his best friend, making a noise of outrage, only to earn a glare in return. She quickly left after that, offended.

Judith didn’t look any happier, coming into the great hall to glower at the Gryffindors in general.

“When I find out who made these I’m going to make their lives a living Hell.” She called out to them, holding one of the offending badges.

Harry put down his bag and went over to his friend, just as George got up from his seat. She was glaring directly at the twins, assuming they were the ones at fault. “Whatever you’re thinking, it wasn’t us.” He told her, despite the evidence on his lapel.

“As if we should believe you.” Pansy didn’t help at all, stepping up behind Judith, who had bristled from the comment entirely.

“They’re only jealous because they weren’t able to cheat their way in.” Blaise didn’t make it any better, coming up to Judith’s side. The girl instantly recoiled, stepping back from the two of them and quickly glancing at George before storming out of the hall.

Harry finally sighed, shaking his head and moving to usher his yearmates back to the Slytherin table. “Let’s not do anything right in the middle of the great hall.” He took a quick look at the head table, noting all the professors. “I don’t want to be caught up in a giant battle over something as insignificant as badges.”

Pansy seemed to instantly change her stance, smiling prettily at Harry, “No we shouldn’t, we’re better than that, aren’t we Harry? What they’re doing is too petty and we shouldn’t stoop so low.”

Blaise glared at him, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath. 

Harry immediately stepped back as soon as they were far enough from the Gryffindor table, “Yeah, right…” He looked at his watch quickly, “Oh, well, I need to get somewhere.” The only thing on his mind was fleeing the great hall and looking for Judith, mostly because of how Pansy was looking at him.

Harry quickly left the great hall, breathing out a tired sigh. Being the only neutral Slytherin was more tiresome than he thought it’d be.

“Potter!”

He didn’t get any farther than the stairs when he had to turn around, his eyes on George. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the badge on his robes, the words MALFOY STINKS in green.

George glanced down at the badge, paying it no mind. “Can we talk? It’s about Judith.”

Harry nodded slowly, leading him to the nearest bathroom. Once they were inside Harry checked the stalls before taking out his wand, murmuring a locking charm on the door. 

“Why the secrecy all of a sudden?” George questioned, turning towards the door and looking back at him.

“Safety reasons.” Harry said then, trying a smile.

The older boy nodded slowly, “So, about…” He trailed off, trying to come up with the words, “Are you _sure_ she fancies me?” He asked, “I’m only asking because all I’ve been hearing is the exact opposite, and the way she just approached us, she assumed we were the ones making the badges!”

Harry couldn’t help the small laugh erupting from his lips, “Oh…she’s going to bloody kill me.” He said mostly to himself. “Have you ever read Shakespeare?”

The question caught George off-guard, “What does Shakespeare have to do with this?”

The Slytherin smiled, “She’s had to tell the whole house that she has nothing to do with any of you, mostly because Tracey Nettlebed approached her with some damning secrets that only she knew about. Judith is actively trying to put distance between the two of you in Hogwarts, because she’s afraid of what could happen if you…and she…” Harry had a hard time with the wording, shaking his head, “She’s comparing the entire thing to the play Romeo and Juliet, you know, the Montague and the Capulet situation. She’s afraid of the backlash.”

The more George listened the more a tinge of color appeared on his face, and he coughed suddenly, reaching up to scratch his head. “We’re suddenly Romeo and Juliet?”

“Without the suicide.” Harry shrugged.

“Heh…” A grin formed on the boy’s face, “Fred won’t believe any of this, he’ll take me to St. Mungos.”

“None of this is to be repeated,” Harry said quickly, “I don’t want Judith murdering me in my sleep!” He honestly knew that was going to happen.

George nodded, putting aside the name Tracey Nettlebed for a future action to be determined. “Thanks, Potter.”

Harry nodded instead of saying anything, going back to staring at the badge before he reached out and pulled it away, proceeding to stomp on the piece of metal to further break it. “No problem, Weasley.” He replied after kicking the badge aside, unlocking the door before leaving.

George ended up laughing.

* * *

  
  
  


**_A WHIRLWIND ROMANCE, A HISTORY REPAIRED_ **

**_A Bloodstone Witch’s Love Towards the Fourth Champion’s Malfoy Heir_ **

_By Rita Skeeter_

_When you think of the names Bloodstone and Malfoy you instantly think back to the scandal that shocked the wizarding world, the moment when Willow Bloodstone left Lucius Malfoy at the aisle for a homeless muggle on the street. It was a moment that shamed the Malfoy name to all ends, but here I am, your faithful reporter, witnessing a love story that’s one for the ages. Yes, my readers, it seems like our own hero Kitty Bloodstone-Snape is head over heels in love with our Triwizard Champion, Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_I had taken Draco Malfoy aside for a deep hearted interview, and I have to admit, the son of Lucius Malfoy is the spitting image of his dear father. Strong-willed, independent, ambitious; the ideal Champion for Slytherin. He’s a bright young man with a gleaming future ahead of him, eager to take on the Triwizard Tournament and further shine a light upon the Malfoy family name. One would think that this was the end of the story for our courageous boy!_

_No, I’ve come to learn that Kitty Bloodstone-Snape, the same girl who had gotten crazed convict Sirius Black’s sentence in Azkaban overturned on a technicality, has been at Draco Malfoy’s side since the very beginning. The daughter of Willow Bloodstone going after the son of Lucius Malfoy, she is passionate about Draco as Slytherin is about their Champion! I had attempted to get a comment from our Bloodstone heir, but the girl is shy about her love. Although, no words are needed for this heartfelt love affair, you can clearly see it in her eyes whenever she looks at him, the warmth and fondness that lights up even the coldest of hearts. …_

_(cont. on page 24)_

It continued alright, it continued into something drawn-out and horrendous, taking interviews from all of Draco’s friends, twisting their words into praises of their love. Everyone was reading about a love story that transcended generations, how Draco Malfoy and Kitty Snape were defying their parent’s tainted past to create a beautiful new future.

Fred slapped the newspaper down, slightly amused. He looked over at Kitty, who was reading a different section of her own Daily Prophet, having seemingly flipped away from the front-page story. “Kitty.” He leaned towards her, “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Kitty looked up from the Sports page and looked at him quizzically, glancing down where his hand was splayed over the newspaper. “I wouldn’t take her seriously. Remember that article she did on Sirius and my family? Half of that was crap.”

Fred sighed, looking around to the rest of the table, most of them were whispering already, looking their way. His mind was suddenly on his mother, and how much she took those news articles seriously. “Well, shite.”

Kitty quirked her head at him, “What?”

“Not everyone’s going to think this is crap, Kitty.” He poked his finger at the paper.

“ _An undying romance fit for the ages…_ ” George said aloud, quoting from the article. “You and Malfoy are being compared to Odysseus and Penelope.” He was amused greatly by the comparison.

Fred snorted in amusement.

Ron was at Kitty’s side, staring at the newspaper in her hand. “What would Skeeter say if she knew the truth?”

“That I’m in a happy relationship with Fred Weasley?” She said it loud enough for other Gryffindors to hear, “Oh, I don’t know…it would break her heart.”

“This is utter rubbish.” Hermione put down her copy, “Honestly, it’s entirely obvious that Kitty and Malfoy are just friends and nothing else. Where does she get all of this romantic trite that she’s all aglow in his presence?”

“Uh…the Slytherins are glaring at you, Kitty.” Ron pointed a finger towards the other end of the hall.

The girl turned around to get a look before breaking out in a fit of giggles. “Oh wow.”

* * *

  
  


The article had some legs to it, and it wasn’t long until Kitty and Draco were the topic of all the gossipers. It didn’t really sit well with the Slytherins that a Gryffindor was fawning over their Champion, and it made the strife between the two houses even worse. Those who knew that Kitty was with Fred were confused, wondering if she was cheating on the Weasley twin. The way she reacted when he was chosen made the rumor worse, because there was no other way she would defend him. Only those who knew the truth tossed the article aside as nothing but trash.

Judith hated the article completely, as it gave girls like Tracey Nettlebed something to guffaw over.

Judith was with Draco for the entire time they were at Hogsmeade, often acting as a good barrier between those who wanted to speak to him about the Tournament or about his love affair with Kitty. Harry was also at his side, the only two of his friends that were there for him for other than his sudden fame.

It was impossible for him to even get close to Kitty after the stupid article, despite their rumored lovers tryst. Fred was partly the reason, as he didn’t like Draco to begin with. The whole thing boiled over into chaos between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and the only six students that knew better were caught in between.

Although on Kitty’s end, Ron was beginning to get affected. Ever since she defended Draco he began to get irritable and distant, and the article made it worse. Something was wrong with him, and Kitty wanted to know why.

“It doesn’t make any sense.” She said to Hermione, “Ron knows I’m friends with Draco. He’s seen us together plenty of times.”

The witch watched her pick over some candies at Honeydukes, in her own hand was a pack of sugar quills. “I know why.” She said thoughtfully, “Have you ever thought of your friendship with Ronald?”

“Well, yeah, he’s my dearest friend.” She picked out a box of Bertie Botts. “He’s always have been. But Draco, he’s been with me since the beginning, he’s my best frie—“

“That’s the problem, Kitty, Ronald thinks of you as his best friend, and yet your best friend is Malfoy. He obviously feels like he doesn’t mean anything to you. Think about who you are for a moment, you’re a Bloodstone Witch, you’ve become famous. He’s clearly suffering already because he has nothing that sets him off as special from his brothers. You’ve been spending far too much time with Malfoy lately, picking him over Ronald over the summer, sitting with him during the Quidditch Cup, sometimes it’s not even Malfoy, it’s his brothers. You pay more attention to Fred and George and it makes him feel insignificant.”

By the time she was finished they have paid for their sweets and left the shop. Kitty was growing upset from the explanation, her gut twisting uncomfortably. “I never thought I was doing that.” She looked worriedly at her friend, “I don’t think of him any less than I think of everyone else, I really don’t. I don’t treat anyone better—“

“It’s the exact same reason why Malfoy hates Fred and George, Kitty. You tend to neglect some of your friends for others.”

Kitty put a hand to her mouth, practically horrified by her friend’s revelation, “I promised Draco I’d help him in the tournament.” She whispered quietly, “What am I supposed to do?”

Hermione’s eyes widened, and she instantly took Kitty’s arm and pulled her between two shops. “You’re doing what?”

“Relax, I’m not going to cheat for him. I’m only going to keep Draco alive. My dad thinks that someone is out to get Draco and I volunteered to help him get through it.”

Hermione looked around fretfully, “Kitty, I didn’t know it was that dire. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I don’t know how dangerous this can be.” She whispered harshly.

Hermione thought about it for a moment before tugging her along, “Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“To find Ronald. You need to put this in perspective for him.”

Finding their friend wasn’t hard in the small village, and Hermione caught sight of him beyond the windows of The Three Broomsticks. She pushed Kitty into the alleyway, pressing a finger to her lips before making her way into the building.

Kitty chewed on her lip worriedly, whining a little and pressing her forehead against the brick wall in front of her. Everything was slowly going to crap and it was her fault. She shut her eyes for a moment, thinking. Ron meant a lot to her, more than he knew. She hated herself for making him think he wasn’t special or good enough.

“—where are you taking me?”

“Just hold on, it’s urgent.” Hermione practically dragged Ron into the alleyway, maneuvering herself behind him so she could block him from leaving. Ron scowled at the sight of Kitty and the girl winced, looking guilty.

“Shouldn’t you be with Malfoy?” He asked harshly.

Kitty took a breath, feeling her hands shake. She didn’t say anything for a moment and Ron soon grew annoyed, turning around to get past Hermione. “Get out of the way.” He demanded.

“Not until you listen to her!” She hissed at him, shoving him back.

“She’s only going to apologize to me because you put her up to it.” He said defensively, “I don’t have anything else to say—“

“Ron!” Kitty choked out.

Ron turned around, faced with his best friend in tears. Kitty didn’t cry often, but when she did it made his heart ache. The two didn’t say anything until Kitty closed the gap between them, throwing herself right into him. Ron was knocked slightly back, his arms parting as hers hooked around his neck.

“I never meant any of it!” She sobbed, “You mean the world to me, Ron. I never intended for you to feel like you didn’t matter!” She hugged him tight, almost too tight. Ron began hitting her shoulder, gasping out to breathe until Kitty let go, the girl breaking out into a giggle.

“You could strangle a hippogriff.” He commented bewilderedly, looking directly at his shoes. He couldn’t meet those eyes again. He had no reason to be angry at her anymore, least she’d cry again. “You’re really frustrating, Kitty. You know that?”

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up quickly, her hand going to her mouth as she watched Ron. She had been reading this all wrong. He didn’t feel insignificant at all, he was _jealous_. Jealous of Draco Malfoy.

Kitty smiled faintly at him, not noticing Hermione’s sudden gasp, “I try not to be. But…before we can carry on like normal, I need to tell you something important.”

Ron looked back up at her, frowning, “What’s wrong?”

“Someone wants Draco killed.” She told him quietly. She took in his reaction, he looked horrified and confused at the same time. “Dad thinks it’s a Death Eater, since his dad went to fight with yours over the summer. So that’s how he got his name in the goblet. He didn’t do it himself, but someone did it for him.”

Ron looked back at Hermione quizzically, taking in her own reaction to this news and how bothered she looked. “I don’t want to hear any more, Kitty.”

Kitty’s eyes widened, “But Ron—“

Ron quickly covered her mouth, stepping closer to her, “Shh. I saw Rita Skeeter here earlier today, she’s been stalking Hogsmeade. The last thing we need is this plastered all over the Prophet.”

Kitty shut her mouth immediately, nodding and grasping the hand over her mouth. “Does this mean we’re okay again?” She asked, her eyes alight with hope.

Ron went red, looking away slightly, “Yeah, just…we’ll talk later, yeah? Let’s go inside.”

Kitty beamed at him and took his hand tightly, making Ron blush at the gesture as she pulled him and her friend into The Three Broomsticks. It was amazingly packed, like always, and students were chattering away in anticipation for the first task.

A bark of laughter steered Kitty towards the corner of the building, her eyes widening at the sight of Sirius Black sitting with Mad-Eye Moody and Hagrid. “Padfoot!” She let go of Ron right away to push herself through the crowd, launching herself at the man’s arm. “You’re here!”

His fire whiskey managed to get on his shirt at the sudden grasp, the man grinning widely at the sight of her, “There’s my favorite Snape! How have you been doing, Kitty?”

“Oh so after we freed you I was nearly expelled for keeping a wanted criminal inside the walls of Hogwarts, but after that I got to go to the Quidditch Cup, and it was brilliant! I was in the top box! So were all my friends—“ She found Ron stepping up behind her and yanked him forward, “These are my dearest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!” She managed to pull Hermione forward too, the frizzy-haired witch turning pink from the attention.

Sirius only grinned at them, “Any friend of Kitty’s is a friend of mine.” He held out his hand to shake Ron’s, gripping it hard and shaking it enthusiastically. “I’ve heard about the two of you.” When he went to shake Hermione’s hand he winked at the girl, “Especially you, Harry mentions you all the—“

Moody cleared his throat, “Sorry to interrupt, but we were just going to leave.” He waited for Hagrid to get out first, following after him. “This is the last time I let you talk me into sitting at a booth, Black.” He said to Sirius, his blue eye twirling.

Sirius never stopped grinning, the man looking a million times better without his Azkaban attire and muddied hair. Even his eyes were livelier, the clean-shaven man tipping his head at the three teenagers before taking a last shot of the firewhiskey. “I need to get into place anyway. I’m surprising Harry during dinner.” He winked at Kitty. “Don’t tell him, I have it all planned out.”

“Good ter see yeh, kids!” Hagrid smiled at all of them, “‘Specially you, Kitty.” He reached over to pat her shoulder, leaning down slightly, “Do me a favor, Kitty.” He whispered it quietly, “Meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin, make sure yeh not seen.” He winked at her after that, moving to catch up with Sirius and Moody.

Kitty watched him go, utterly silent.

“What does Hagrid want with you at midnight?” Ron asked her inquisitively.

“I guess…I’ll find out tonight.” She hooked her arms around the two of them after that, “Let’s have a butterbeer, my treat.”

* * *

  
  


The meeting with Hagrid was something ominous that was over their heads the whole day, and Hermione insisted that Kitty took at least someone with her when she went out to meet with him. It was a good opportunity to strengthen their friendship, so Kitty asked Ron about going with her. The only hitch in the plan was that Ron couldn’t perform a strong enough disillusionment spell that Kitty was able to cast. She had tried at one point, and he was still visible. It was then she remembered that his brothers had part ownership of Harry’s invisibility cloak after second year, and a little after nine she sweet-talked her boyfriend into giving it up for the night.

Near midnight Ron had the cloak tucked into his robes and he pretended to step outside alone, managing to get past the common room without any obstacles while Kitty proceeded to skip out with him.

“How will I see you?” Ron whispered when he was under the cloak.

“Haven’t you used the buddy-buddy system before?” She smiled at him, reaching for his hand. “We hold hands, silly.” She made sure it was tucked into the cloak before holding it tight.

It was quite dark outside on the grounds, the only lights visible were the lights inside Hagrid’s hut, the massive carriage from Beauxbatons, and in the fair distance, the lights from the ship sitting on the lake. Ron fought the anxiety churning in his gut the more Kitty led him down towards Hagrid’s hut, mostly from how ominous the night felt in general. Just what was going on that Hagrid invited her outside?

“Now, if you lose me just keep close to Hagrid, but far enough not to be noticed.” Kitty’s voice whispered in his ear before her hand left his, the girl leaving his side to knock on Hagrid’s door.

Ron stepped closer to the door when he opened it, looking around for someone. “Is that you, Kitty?” He whispered.

“Me and a chaperone.” She giggled just a bit, heading on inside when Hagrid opened up the door further.

Ron managed to get in right before the door shut, doubling over and breathing out a sigh before looking back up. His head tilted to the side, staring at Hagrid.

“Aw.” Kitty disillusioned herself, smiling up at him. The wizard looked to have attempted to make himself more presentable, with a large flower on his shirt and his hair greased out and attempted to be combed. “Does Hagrid have a date?” She cooed, grinning widely.

Hagrid went red immediately, “Aw Kitty, stop! Don’ say anythin’ ta ruin the mood, I’m nervous enough as it is.”

Kitty gave him two thumbs-up before disillusioning herself again, “I’m sure it’ll go great.” She said reassuringly, almost running directly into Ron as she backed up. She pressed herself against Ron to allow Hagrid to leave first, realizing that Ron was against her and holding in another giggle.

“We’re here to watch Hagrid snog someone?” Ron whispered loudly.

“Shh, don’t ruin the moment. I bet it’s Madam Maxime.” She whispered back, leading him out the hut. The two of them found each other's hands again when Hagrid knocked on the door to the carriage. Ron didn’t really know why they were there, watching Hagrid go on a date.

“This better be good.” He whispered to her.

“How can you not be warm and fuzzy over this moment?” Kitty whispered back, “It’s adorable!”

“It’s…something.” Ron and Kitty followed them from a safe distance, keeping quiet as Hagrid led Madam Maxime far away from the castle grounds, along the perimeter of the forest. “I’m about to leave.” Ron whispered suddenly.

“I won’t hesitate to tie your shoelaces together, Ronald Weasley.” Kitty replied, seeing them go further inside. She yanked Ron as she picked up the pace, leading him closer to the two half-giants. They could hear faint noises, getting closer the further they walked into the forest. Ron almost jumped when something actually roared, clinging to Kitty in pure fright at what that could be.

Kitty resumed her steps, her eyes widening at what was beyond the trees. The firelight shown them magnificently inside the clearing, and there they were, four enormous and magnificent—

“ _Dragons_!” Ron breathed, stone still and grasping his friend’s arm desperately.

The dragons were chained low to the ground, locked behind a wooden cage. There were at least eight wizards to a dragon, attempting to keep them in place. One wizard yelled a warning at Hagrid, but Kitty wanted to get even closer. Her eyes were glittering in amazement, her own gut instinct to actually get close enough to touch…

“ _Don’t_!” Ron hissed, his nails digging into her shoulders. “You’re bloody mad if you try to get closer.”

“But they’re dragons!” She whispered, “I’ve always wanted to see one—“

“You’ll lose your head— _shite_ —Malfoy’s going to lose his head.” Ron whispered dreadfully, “Is this the first task? Is this really what they’re going up against?”

“That’s a Hungarian Horntail.” Kitty quickly pointed out, “A Common Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball—“

“ _Charlie would love you_.” Moaned Ron pitifully.

“—and a Swedish Short-Snout.” Kitty’s heart was beating against her throat, real life dragons were the first task. They were full grown and from their size, they were also nesting mothers. The females were always larger than the males, the same was true for birds.

Ron finally stepped back, pulling Kitty away from the cage and out of the forest. “We gotta get back to the castle. Mione’s going to flip, Malfoy’s on his death bed!” He paled from the thought, “That Hungarian Horntail is the most aggressive of all of them, if Malfoy gets her then he will be burned alive.”

Kitty quickly squeezed his hand, running with him, “Not if I can teach him something good. We have one day to prepare, Ron, both of us know enough to give Draco an advantage.”

“ _We_? I don’t want to teach Malfoy anything!” Ron cried.

“Ron, if you want to be a team, then you’re going to have to learn how to play well with others. Now there’s a good chance Cedric doesn’t know about them and if Madam Maxime went with Hagrid, that means she’s going to tell Fleur. I want you to get in contact with Cedric tomorrow and meet me at the Room of Requirement.”

Ron’s head was spinning wildly from everything that was going on, “I can’t imagine ever being prepared to take on a dragon.”

“Well it’s a good thing Draco’s friends with a Bloodstone Witch, innit?”

* * *

  
  


Kitty had to tell Judith, and Judith told Harry. Ron told Hermione and Harry was the one to take Draco to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was already there, sitting over a large table with books about dragons. Ron and Kitty were debating about the harshness about the Hungarian Horntail, (“She’s just an overgrown, grumpy cat.” “Dragons are not cats!”) and Judith was going over two of her journals, picking out certain spells to teach Draco.

Harry left Draco’s side to join Hermione, taking hold of a book while his friend stared bewilderedly at the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors in one room.

He caught Kitty’s bright smile from across the room, and instantly he knew that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Severus was the one to lead Draco to the first task, about as bothered as one could be knowing what the boy was going to face. “I take it you’ve prepared yourself in an adequate fashion.” He said to his student.

“I have, Professor.” Draco winced, speaking to his Godfather in a professional manner didn’t sit well with him.

“I hope I don’t need to regale you on the consequences you face if you get caught.” He wasn’t addressing Draco this time, but the faint shimmer that was alongside the blonde. “Keep yourself at a fair distance, but never take your eyes off of him.”

There wasn’t a reply from the girl, and Severus took that as a good thing. “Draco, all I want you to do is survive. Winning is strictly optional.”

“If all I have to do is survive, then I should at least do it better than the rest of them.” Draco finally said, keeping his wand tightly gripped in his hand.

The three of them approached the tent, and Kitty slipped inside after Draco, stepping off to a lonely corner. She kept her eyes on Draco, the girl grabbing her own wand tightly.

Cedric caught Draco’s eyes, the older boy giving him half a smile.

_“The first task is going to be dragons.”_

_“What?”_

_“Kitty and I saw them ourselves, Cedric. They’re huge and angry.”_

_“What are you and Kitty doing looking for the first task?”_

_“Kitty’s promised to help Malfoy in any way possible, you can take her word for it. Just, don’t ask anything else, she wanted me to pass along the message.”_

Fleur was sitting on a stool in the corner, concentrated in her own thoughts. Viktor, however, looked surly, clearly going over his plan in his head. 

The only one who looked cheerful was Bagman, ushering Draco further inside and addressing the four champions. “When the audience has assembled, I’m going to be offering each of you this bag” — he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them — “from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different — er — varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too … ah, yes … your task is to _collect the golden egg_!”

Kitty and Draco’s head perked up at the same time, and a wide grin slowly appeared on her face. She could see Draco’s jaw tightening, but his back straightened and now he didn’t look unsure, he looked determined and ready.

Outside the tent, Judith was walking quietly with Harry, making their way into the stands along with the rest of the students. She looked worried and unsure.

“We’ve done what we can.” Harry said to her reassuringly, “He’s going to do great.”

“Place your bets, care to place your bets on the first task?”

“You there, you look like a lucky bet, care to see how much you’ll win?”

Their eyes flickered to the stands, where the Weasley twins were taking up bets, one holding a pad and pen while the other was counting out Galleons, both carrying a tray held by straps around their necks.

“Opportunists.” Judith was smiling now, unable to hold back a laugh.

George’s head perked up at the sound, a good-natured laugh that he never heard before, his eyes spotted Judith, trying to hide her smile behind her gloves. He grinned at the sight, reaching over to take down a Hufflepuff’s bet, “The odds are 30-1…”

* * *

Draco was the last to go, and he got the one that worried him the most. Bagman’s comments were loud and clear for those who were stuck inside the tent. Cedric was the first to go, and next up was Fleur. Krum was the third one. Short-Snout, Welsh Green, and Fireball, respectively.

The waiting inside the tent was unbearable, mostly because he knew Kitty was there and she was forced to stay quiet. The commentary continued, through Diggory, through Delacour, and finally through Krum. They had all gotten the egg, and now it was his turn.

Draco’s legs were jelly when he finally got up, heading up to the entrance of the tent. He could feel her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly before her own hands lightly pushed him out of the tent. Eventually he was walking on his own, heading through the thick woods to the clearing. What he saw were eyes, many eyes belonging to many students, all of them anticipating on what he was about to do.

_“We won’t be teaching you Bloodstone created spells, that in itself is too obvious and requires more than what you are capable of. Seventh-year spells are best, and I’m positive you will be able to cast them.”_

Below those eyes was the Hungarian Horntail, crouched over her clutch of eggs, the golden one huddled with the rest. Her gold eyes were on him, and she growled threateningly, her spiked tail thrashing into the ground.

_“Dragons will always be watching you, they have perfect eyes for that. All you need to do is make sure you’re not seen.”_

Draco raised his wand, “ _Fumos_!”

Out of his wand came a thick gray smoke, pouring from the tip and collecting until his form was quickly obscured.

“Oh, we have a different tactic! Very interesting…” Said Bagman’s voice.

Within the cloud of smoke Draco began making circles around himself with his wand,

_“The biggest weapon you can have is the weapon of invisibility.”_

_“I can’t do that, you two are the only ones that can make it perfect.”_

_“I believe you can do that, all you need is the will and the motivation. The length you remain invisible is dependent on how much magic you possess, and I can assure you, all you need is just a minute.”_

“ _Indespectus_!" He breathed, feeling a cracking of an egg hitting his head as he said it.

“The disillusionment charm! That is a seventh-year spell, I’m quite impressed…”

Draco took a tentative step forward out of the cloud of smoke, seeing how the dragon had stepped away from her clutch of eggs to inspect the smoke itself. He held his breath as he made his way over to the clutch, his eyes on the golden egg itself.

_“Now remember, a dragon has a keen sense of smell. As soon as that smoke dies down, she will know where you are. Get in there quick and do your job.”_

Draco practically ran over to the clutch, his heart hammering against his chest. He took his wand and tapped the golden egg, “ _Duplicare_.” He whispered, and an exact copy of the egg appeared next to the real one. Draco quickly grabbed a hold of the real golden egg and began to run as fast as possible.

_“The mother will know if something’s missing, so you’ll need a decoy. The spell will only last a small amount of time with your power, but that’s all you will need.”_

The Hungarian Horntail was turning her head back to her clutch of eggs as soon as the smoke vanished, heading towards her children. Before her eyes, her egg had vanished. The dragon screeched dangerously until a glint of gold caught her eye. She whipped her head to the other side, catching a glimmer of gold and the small wizard that was coming into view.

“Draco Malfoy has the egg! He has done it! Our youngest Champion has done the deed with seventh-year spells and quick wit! And he’s made it out unscathed, too!”

The dragon roared as the crowd cheered, opening her mouth to spit out a blast of fire at the fourth-year. The jet of flame barreled towards him and Draco only looked back just in time to see it almost hit him. He shut his eyes tight before throwing himself to the side, crying out as the heavy egg slammed into his chest.

The dragon wasn’t happy, roaring and storming after the Slytherin boy until eight keepers swarmed the beast, keeping a good barrier between him and the dragon.

He had done it. He had made it out alive. He breathed heavily, letting the egg roll off of him. Holy shite, he had done it, with seventh-year spells no less!

There was a loud bark of laughter that shook him to his core, and his head shot straight up, in front of him was his uncle, Sirius Black. At his side was his father, looking stoically pleased.

“I would have sworn that dragon would have lashed out at you in some way, but no, you made by that creature calmly and discreetly!”

Lucius winced when Sirius slapped his back, forcing a tight smile. “Yes, no one can make it past a Horntail unscathed, but my son isn’t on the same level as normal wizards.”

“I almost got set on fire!” Draco almost cried out.

“But you didn’t, and that’s what matters.” Kitty’s voice sang in his ear, sounding like heaven right now. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, her hand reaching down to ruffle his hair messily before stepping to stand next to Sirius. “You told me you wanted to do it by yourself, and there you did it, by yourself.”

Lucius looked over to Kitty, but didn’t get to say anything before Narcissa shoved her way past her husband to get to her boy, grasping her child tight and hugging him close. “You’ve done it! Oh my baby boy, my precious child, you’ve beat the task!”

Sirius grinned at the sight of his cousin, “You’re going to suffocate him, Cissy.”

“Don’t come between a mother and her child, Sirius.” She warned him, pressing kisses to Draco’s forehead. “I didn’t know what to expect when I learned that you were entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Lucius refused to tell me what the first task was, and for that he’s going to be punished accordingly.”

Sirius snorted in amusement. “Don’t want to be you right now, Lucy.” He grinned jovially.

“Don’t call me Lucy, Black.” The man growled.

* * *

  
  


Draco’s score was tied with Viktor Krum’s, in the end. Only because Karkaroff had given him a 3 while Dumbledore scored him with a 10. It was a wild injustice that Judith called repugnant, and she assumed he only did it because Draco was very good at what he had accomplished. Nevertheless, their goal for February was to uncrack the egg, in Kitty’s words exactly.

The animosity towards Draco from the rest of the students at Hogwarts seemed so cool down, at least, given what they had seen him do. No one could blame Draco for wanting to enter anymore, mostly because of how horrifying the first task was. No one could imagine what the second task might entail. However, he had began to get wanton looks from various Slytherin (and Ravenclaw) girls, but that was only due to one thing entirely.

The Yule Ball was approaching. A traditional event that took place on Christmas Day and went on until midnight. It was the reason why they had to pack dress robes (as Kitty cried “Prom! I knew it!”) and how now, all the champions were expected to recruit dates to the ball, lest they looked dreadfully alone and embarrassing.

The announcement of the Yule Ball seemed to affect Hogwarts in a rather strange way. Girls were now on the hunt for dates, flirting with intended targets while some brewed love potions in secret. You could see them in the corridors, giggling secretively towards each other and screaming when certain boys passed them. It was a frightening thing, how girls act when there was a fancy event on the horizon. Judith was disturbed, but it wasn’t the only reason.

Jean-Claude was pursuing her.

The Beauxbatons boy was intent on taking her to the Yule Ball, and she has tried her damndest to refuse his advances, she told him no on so many occasions, but it didn’t seem to deter him at all. Avoiding him was getting just as tiring as avoiding George, now that she had to run away from two people.

Harry wanted to help her, he really did, he wanted to be there for his friend like she was there for him, but he already had a girl he wanted to take to the Yule Ball, and it wasn’t Pansy. Draco, meanwhile, refused point-blank, his sights set on Kitty.

Good luck with that.

  
  


Harry asked Hermione to the Yule Ball during lunch, effectively stunning both sides of the great hall, most of them staring wide-eyed as Harry asked her outright, though in a hushed voice, in front of everyone. The witch in question had gotten pink over the question, staring up at Harry with a small smile and nodding to his proposal.

Pansy shrieked.

Judith looked on in horror, not that she hated Hermione, no, but that her only savior in escaping Jean-Claude had written himself off the list. Her face fell onto the Slytherin table loudly, making Draco flinch. “What is wrong with you?” He hissed out.

“Just leave me here to die, Draco.” Judith moaned pitifully.

“Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste?”

Judith looked up just slightly, her green eyes meeting strong hazel ones. Jean-Claude smiled at her, “Une belle fleur comme toi ne devrait pas pleurer.”

“Not again.” Harry hissed out from the Gryffindor table.

Hermione looked to where he was staring, “Why is he talking to Judith?”

“He’s been asking her to the Yule Ball for almost a week now, he’s pretty adamant about taking her.” Harry looked annoyed, moving forward to go back to his table.

“Wait.” George’s hand reached out to grab Harry’s arm, “Repeat that again?”

“Combien de fois dois-je dire non?” Judith sounded tired. “Que faut-il pour que tu me laisses tranquille?”

The boy eased down into the seat, reaching out to take her hand. “Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous me donniez une chance.”

Around the two of them, the Slytherins erupted into whispers.

“Why is he looking this way?”

“That one is coming over here!”

“What in Merlin’s name is going on?”

“Check your seats, it must be a prank!”

Judith’s eyes fell away, looking around the table, their stares turning into glowers and assorted scowls at whatever they were looking at.

“Excusez-moi.” The voice was unmistakable, and Judith’s head shot forward to see George standing right behind Jean-Claude, his hand on the other’s shoulder. Judith’s back went stiff and she recoiled her hand from the Frenchman’s.

Jean-Claude casually turned back to address George, looking the boy over, “Oui?”

George bent down to meet the other’s eyes, “Elle est à moi. Reculez.”

From a short distance away, Harry was wide-eyed, watching the conversation alongside Fred and Ron. “He knows French?”

“We all do, mate.” Ron answered wobbly.

The entire room seemed to die off in a low buzz, or it was all in Judith’s head, but in any case, she couldn’t really hear anything other than the hammering in her chest. Jean-Claude didn’t waste any time in retreating with a small apology, and she was left with George, the boy standing on the other side of the table and smiling at her.

“So,” He spoke up, leaning forward on one hand and taking her hand with the other, “Want to go to the ball with me?”

Judith blinked owlishly, looking down at their joined hands and back up at him. Somewhere in the far distance, someone had screamed _“NO!”_ , but she didn’t seem to care.

“…yes.” She breathed, her free hand feeling her chest. “I—I think I do.” Her lips quirked up slightly, a small laugh escaping her before she covered her mouth.

Fred applauded loudly, followed by Harry and Kitty, almost those who actually knew them personally, it was the only sound that cut through the awkward silence in the hall.

Draco couldn’t stop staring at Judith in abject horror, his eyes flickering from George’s face back to Judith’s, the boy quickly getting to his feet and storming away from the scene entirely.

* * *

  
  


Ron was sitting on the couch of the Gryffindor common room later that night, going through a written list of girls. Kitty was at his side, positioned on the couch the opposite way, her braid pooling on the floor while her legs kicked over the top.

“What about Lavender?” Ron looked at her, watching her thoughtful expression.

“She’s going with Seamus.”

“Parvati?”

“McLaggen.”

“Turpin?”

“Goldstein.”

Ron audibly groaned, pressing his hands to his face before reaching down to tear up the parchment. Every girl he knew was going to the Yule Ball and he was going to be the only one left without a date. “I’m going to be laughed at if I have to go stag.”

Kitty giggled, smiling at him. “Well there’s one girl you haven’t checked, and I’m sure she’ll want to go with you.”

Ron stared at her desperately, “Who? Is she pretty?—No, I don’t care.—I’ll take anyone at this point, I’ll go with Eloise Midgen if I have to.”

Kitty’s legs swung up and down, “You don’t want to know who’s taking her.” She mused.

The suspense was killing him. He put his hands together, falling onto his knees in a begging fashion. “I’ll do anything if you can set me up with someone, _please_.”

Kitty finally threw her legs over the side to propel herself upward, laughing at the rush of blood that drained from her head. She beamed at him and pointed her thumbs at herself. “ _This girl_.”

Ron paused for a moment, clearly confused. “You? But you’re going with Fred, aren’t you?”

She shook her head, “Fred asked Angelina. It makes sense, since we broke up and all.”

Ron stared at her, “You and Fred broke up?”

The girl shrugged her shoulders, “It was my idea, actually… When Hermione told me that I’ve been neglecting my friends for the twins I thought about it for a while. I told him I wanted to focus on you and Hermione more than I used to, he didn’t seem to mind.”

Ron went red, “So you broke up with Fred…for _me_.”

“We were only a couple to test it out anyway, he actually thinks of me as his sister.” She rested her elbows on her knees, “Either way, I don’t want us to drift apart because I was being a total arse.”

“You’re anything but an arse, Kitty…you’re…amazing.” He quickly shied his eyes away, unable to stop smiling. “W…will you go to the ball with me?”

She grinned at him, “Of course, Ron.”

* * *

  
  


Word eventually got back to the Slytherins, that Kitty and Fred had broken up, Draco’s head shot up from his schoolwork when he heard it fall from Astoria’s mouth. He quickly forgotten his end of term essay and hurried out of the common room, in search for Kitty. He still hadn’t asked anyone to the ball yet, and the deadline was fast approaching, his hopes for taking his long-time friend and not-so-secret crush began to brighten with the sudden news that Kitty was now available. 

Draco spotted Ginny and Hermione in the corridors, his eyes on the frizzy-haired girl as he quickly darted up to the both of them.

“Where’s Kitty?” Draco asked breathlessly, his eyes wide as he was still reeling from the news.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before Hermione gradually looked back at Draco, “Why?” She asked suspiciously.

“It’s a private matter, Granger.” He sounded impatient, looking down the corridor between her and Ginny. “I just need to see her.”

Hermione was quick to know why, “The last I saw her, she was in the library. She’s trying to learn about the egg—”

Draco took off before Hermione could finish, the witch watching him practically run down the hall.

“Do you think…“ Ginny mouthed out the word.

“It has to be, there’s no other reason.” Hermione said in a hushed voice.

“So he doesn’t know.” Ginny continued, frowning.

“He will when she tells him.”

Kitty was near the back of the library on the second floor, going over a book while three other books waited for her to read them. She looked utterly lost, flipping the pages quickly before shutting it and spelling the book back to where it came from.

Draco stopped at the foot of the steps, watching her work hard for his sake. She was dedicated in helping him survive the tasks. She was doing it all for him. His heart was beating quickly the more he thought about it, the boy breathing in before making his way forward. “Kitty.” Draco breathed out her name, watching the girl look up from her book and smile at him.

“Draco!” She said it aloud at first before wincing, covering her mouth quickly before her voice went down a few decibels. “Draco, hey.”

The boy took a seat across from her, “Have you found anything yet?” He whispered.

“No, the only thing about eggs I can come up with is that fairy tale about the golden goose. There’s nothing else aside from that jarring scream I heard when we opened it. I’m even looking up banshees.”

Draco found himself smiling, chuckling slightly. “You’re passionate about this, are you?”

“We’re a team Draco, I want you to live through this nefarious plot.” She smiled at him in return.

Draco nodded, reaching out for her hand. “So…you…and Weasley…broke up?”

Kitty took in the question and laughed lightly, “It wasn’t really a bad breakup, I, was neglecting certain people and paying too much attention to the twins, so I thought long and hard about it and decided it was for the best if I…paid attention to those I’ve been neglecting.”

Draco’s heart pounded, “You—so, this means you’re free for the Yule Ball?”

The girl smiled, “Nope. I told Ron about it last night, and he asked me to go…actually,” She went pink just slightly, “I kinda asked him to ask me, if that makes any sense.”

Draco’s smile slowly fell and all warmth drained away from his eyes. “You…and Ron Weasley.” He said it quietly, his heart twisting with each second. “What was that about you neglecting certain people, then?”

Kitty’s smile twitched, and she recoiled her hand, feeling ashamed for an entirely different reason. “I’ve been spending so much time with Fred and George that I’ve been neglecting Ron and Hermione entirely, and I wouldn’t have known until Ron began to actually avoid me, and then Hermione told me why. I’ve been so busy with helping you that—”

Draco suddenly stood up and left the table, glaring at the floor as he made his way downstairs. Kitty perked her head up and slowly got to her feet, “Draco?”

“Forget I asked.” He bit out, storming out of the library before Madam Pince could berate his outburst.

Of course, she was talking about _Them_ . Draco cursed Kitty for having such a big heart, and he cursed her again for being so blind about their own relationship. He continued to curse her for entirely different things altogether, how she was so ignorant and stupid, how she was so insufferably loyal and how completely stupid _he_ was for even trying with her.

Draco found himself in an alcove, slamming his fist into the wall and hissing out, leaning his head against the cold stone and shutting his eyes. He was utterly sick of this. He was tired of this one-sided relationship that could never escalate into something more. He was sick of holding a candle to a girl that was so dumb when it came to others and their romantic feelings.

He didn’t know if he could take any more.

* * *

  
  


Upon December 31st anticipation was running high. Those that stayed for the Yule Ball were whispering excitedly to each other during breakfast, some having already unwrapped their presents while others returned to their dorms to do just that. A handful of students went outside to have a snowball fight with their friends after lunch, including the Weasleys and Kitty, while Judith sat at the side to watch without incident. Harry and Hermione joined in a half-hour later, Hermione sitting with Judith as both witches watched on with amusement. Judith almost made it unscathed, almost. Until George snuck up behind her and shoved a snowball under her cloak. Hermione wasn’t immune to the backlash when Judith decided to rage war on the Weasleys.

Nearing five, all the girls decided that it was prime time to prepare.

“Three hours?” Ron managed to catch Kitty before she ran inside, “Why do you need three hours?”

“I don’t know, but…you know.” She winked, darting away into the castle just as a snowball hit Ron in the back of the head.

“Just let it happen,” Yelled Harry, grinning as he packed some snow, “They’re girls.”

Judith had parted with Hermione and Kitty at the door, her heart thundering in her chest the more she thought about what was going to happen. She only left because she was starting to feel nauseous, not because she needed three hours to prepare for…

Judith went pale, she was going to have to step out in front of dozens of students, she was going to be dancing formally with George Weasley, she was a Slytherin on a date with a Gryffindor, everyone was going to be watching _them_.

“What did I sign up for?” She breathed, hurrying back into the Slytherin common room.

“Honey!” Judith froze instantly, her eyes zeroing in on her mother standing in the common room.

“Mother.” Her voice wobbled.

* * *

  
  


The Gryffindor common room was hectic around seven, the boys entering quickly so they could change out of their wet clothes into their dress robes. Ron couldn’t help but stare at his own depressingly, his eyes on the lace on his sleeves and just the color of it altogether.

“I can spell it black for you.” Seamus offered, also looking at the robes, “I’m afraid it won’t do much.”

“I don’t want to ruin it any further than I have to.” Ron sighed, moving to spell off the lace with a severing charm.

“Kitty’s not going to care, you know.” Neville said to him nervously, “I mean, she’s a very nice girl.”

Seamus coughed something under his breath, and Dean laughed.

When he was dressed and ready he had to refused to look at himself in the mirror, already resigning to his fate. He entered the common room with the other boys, seeing Gryffindors in every color waiting to leave or meeting with their dates.

“Where’s Kitty?” Ron questioned Lavender, who was checking herself with a pocket mirror.

“She’s helping Hermione with her makeup.” The girl managed a sly smile, “You’re going to kick yourself when you see her.”

Ron swallowed thickly, “What is that supposed to mean?” His voice wavered as he said it, but Lavender only gave him a knowing wink before meeting with Seamus. The boy ended up staring at the entrance to the girl’s dorm, suddenly all kinds of tense and nervous, jumping when George tapped his shoulder.

“Merlin’s beard, you’re jumpy.” George said jokingly, grinning.

“Of course I am!” Ron cried out, “This is important—this—it’s—“ He gestured to the stairs when he lost his words.

“You’re overthinking it.” His brother said reassuringly, “Just like I know She is.”

Ron didn’t even want to broach that topic, that his brother’s date was Judith Snape, who mirrored her father on a regular basis. “Are you a masochist?” He questioned then.

“I’m not sure.” George said thoughtfully, “I’ll find out after tonight.”

Hermione was down the stairs first, actively making Ron do a double-take. She looked…like a different person. Her hair wasn’t a right mess, but tamed and sleek and tied off to the side. Her dress was ruffled, a powder-blue that accented the fact that she had curves (“Hermione’s a girl!” “Just figured it out?”) Everything about her was different, even her smile. It was straight and even, unlike what he remembered in years past.

“Bloody hell.” Ron said weakly. “You look great, Mione.”

The girl smiled happily, flattered that Ron had noticed. “You…do too.” It was hard to lie when she was faced with those dress robes.

“Wait for me!” Kitty’s voice carried on from the stairway, the girl stepping down to meet them. It was the sight that Ron’s breath caught in his throat. Kitty was just as breathtakingly pretty as Hermione, but in his opinion, better. Her hair wasn’t in a tight braid as it normally was, but spread out across her back in curls with a smaller braid accenting the side of her hair. Her own robes were a darker blue than Hermione’s, sleeveless silken robes that she carried with her.

Kitty’s footing wobbled as she continued to walk, “Ah— _I can’t do this_ —“ She said to Hermione, breaking Ron’s stupefying trance when she stumbled over her own heels. Ron reached out to catch her right away, red in the face like a tomato as he stared right at her. When she giggled he suddenly burst out in nervous laughter, unable to stop himself. He quickly turned to face his brother, “Help me.” He said between chuckles.

George snorted in amusement at Ron’s sudden newfound discovery that his closest friends were women. “You’re on your own.” He winked playfully, finally heading out to meet with his own date.

When he made it into the entrance hall he caught Harry standing nervously near the doors, his own dress robes a velveteen black, almost like a muggle tuxedo with ruffles. His head perked at George’s appearance and his own simple black robes, looking anxiously behind him. “Is she coming?” He asked.

George grinned at Harry, clasping his shoulder, “You’re going to be amazed, Potter.” He promised, quirking his head down the hall, “So…”

“I don’t know.” Harry said honestly, answering him before George asked it. “Her mum’s already there, she came early. All I know is that Judith refused to come out of the dormitory until I left.”

Something about that made George laugh, but it was good-natured. “Really.” He checked his watch, noting the time. Fifteen minutes…

“Oh, George Weasley!” Willow’s voice pulled him from his watch, and he laid his eyes on Kitty’s mother. It was amazing, how Kitty looked so much like Willow. The woman’s thick curls were accented with small glittering snowflakes while her dress was a satiny white that fell to the floor, accented with jewels that looked similar to opals. She looked heavenly in her own right, like a living angel without the wings. He smiled nervously, more used to the mother of his friend looking more earthly.

“I’ve heard what had happened,” Willow said kindly, taking the boy’s hands and squeezing them. “I just want to tell you right now, it means a great deal that you’ve brought my daughter out of her shell. You and your brother mean the world to me, George, remember that.” She let go of his hands to cup his cheeks, “If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask me or Severus.”

“You’re embarrassing him.” Harry pointed out, chuckling slightly at how George looked. Suddenly the boy was experiencing the nerves he went so hard to ignore. He shoved Harry away quickly.

“Quiet.”

“Mother, let him go.” Judith’s voice came from behind her mother, and George leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of the girl. At one time, it was a sight to see Judith wearing blue jeans, but this was spectacularly different. Her hair was pinned back with a dark green jeweled barrette, showing off her own green eyes. Her glasses were gone, possibly replaced with contacts for the night. She wore a velvet dress that reached down to her ankles, with black lace accents over her chest and arms. She looked simple and elegant, but it still took his breath away.

Judith could feel his eyes on her, turning red instantly and shying her eyes away, “Stop.” She pleaded, gripping the small cashmere shawl across her arms.

Harry managed a quirky grin until Hermione’s entrance tore his eyes away, the boy’s nerves hitting him like a weight to his chest at the sight of how beautiful the girl looked. He couldn’t even see Kitty, his eyes strictly on Hermione. He remembered what George had told him earlier, agreeing with his prior comment.

Kitty was still wobbling as she walked, but this time Ron was there to lend his arm. “I don’t like heels.” She decided suddenly, looking over at Judith pointedly and staring right at her shoes, mainly her black flats.

Ron watched Kitty stumble away quickly so she could talk to her sister, the two of them speaking in hushed whispers until Kitty began taking off her own black heels. George laughed again when Kitty and Judith exchanged shoes, Kitty hugging Judith tight before returning to Ron’s side.

They hadn’t noticed when the champions had entered, with Fleur and her gorgeous robes on the arm of Roger Davies, Cedric with his arm around Cho Chang. Viktor Krum had his arm around

“Eloise Midgen!” Ron gasped. Kitty only giggled behind her hand.

The last to arrive was Draco, stepping in with his date, Daphne. The sight of Hermione seemed to stun her awful, as she gaped at the girl’s appearance enough that Harry began to laugh. Draco looked stiff and determined, until he caught the sight of Kitty. Though, when he saw Ron alongside her, holding the girl’s hand, he bristled and looked away, stepping over with the other champions.

Willow had found her husband after the students began filing into the great hall, twirling around him playfully and leaning in to kiss his cheek with a heavenly giggle. It caught the students attention, the sight of a beautiful woman kissing their Potion’s professor affectionately. Their eyes were glued to the sight, most of them bewildered as they hadn’t laid eyes on the mother of Kitty and Judith Snape.

Even Mad-Eye Moody couldn’t stop staring, taking a quick drink from his flask before putting his attention elsewhere.

When the shock wore off and the students had settled down, McGonagall proceeded to lead in the champions. She led them to a larger table than the smaller ones that were scattered all around. Everyone was treated to a menu, having to tell the plate what they wanted. The champions began speaking to their dates, aside from Davies, who only stared at his own date in a daze.

“The Weird Sisters, are they good?” Kitty asked her own date, as he continued to stare intently at his own plate of food, unable to look at Kitty at all. “I’m only used to muggle bands like the Beatles and the Rolling Stones. I have their records if you wanna come by the manor and listen to them.”

“Yeah—huh—great—“ Ron couldn’t think of anything to say, mostly because if he thought of a topic it just instantly vanished and left nothing.

Kitty giggled at his reaction, leaning closer, “Are you okay? You’ve been extremely nervous.”

Ron nodded a little too passionately, it almost looked like his head was jolting up and down. “I’M FINE!” He said it too loud.

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances, watching the entire scene play out.

Across the hall Judith was deathly quiet, still dealing with her nerves. She couldn’t eat anything, even though she ordered a dish. She knew George was talking, she just couldn’t understand what it was about. “Uh-huh….I’m sure…”

After about the third vague agreement George finally stopped, trying to follow her eyes to where she was looking, only to find out it wasn’t at anything in particular. “You’re not listening to me at all, are you?”

“I know.”

“You’re tremendously nervous.”

“You don’t say.”

“I could do just about anything and you wouldn’t notice, like slip a canary creme into your dessert and have you sprout feathers.”

“Maybe. _What_?” That seemed to bring her back, and Judith cast a weary glance in his direction, “What did you sneak into my dessert?”

“Nothing.” George laughed, pointing at her dish, “We’re not even done with dinner. Now that I have you here in the real world, care to tell me why you’re trying to float away?”

Judith went red, looking down at her lap. “It’s…I’m not used to it. Not at all.”

He kept his eyes on her, waiting for something more, “What?”

Judith gestured her hands around them, “I would never do this, I wouldn’t…put myself in the public eye. First, I’m going to a Quidditch match, and now I’m here.” She looked anxious. “I know people are staring at us, like I know that after tonight everything—it’s not going back to normal, is it? We’ve crossed a line!”

George thought about it, looking away for a moment, “So…are you afraid of our friendship or the fact that you’re actually making progress?”

She took a breath, “Both and everything in between, I can’t stop thinking about what will happen if—“

“Whoa! Right there, stop that!” He shoved his plate away, “You’re overthinking this for one thing, two, this is not a night for thinking at all.” He pushed her plate away as well. “This is about enjoying yourself and relaxing. Just…do that for me.”

Judith looked unsure at first, looking back up at him and seeing him smile. She hated that smile immediately. Before she thought about the possible implications or what else that smile could bring she stopped herself. “…okay…” She forced it out.

“Pretend it’s the Quidditch cup.” He grinned then.

After the dinner was over it was time for the first dance, and Dumbledore rose to his feet, prompting everyone else to before he charmed away the tables. 

Kitty looked towards where the musical instruments were being set up, her eyes on the Weird Sisters as they came out to begin the first song. “They don’t look like sisters.”

Ron seemed to laugh too hard at that, as if she had just made a joke. Hermione slapped a hand to her face and Harry shook his head.

The dance was led by the champions, something akin to a proper waltz that none of them had trouble with. When the rest of the students began to join in Judith had to force herself not to lead, as classical dancing was something she was actually good at. To her surprise, George was a good dancer.

Kitty just didn’t know how to dance at all, and never tried to learn when given the chance. She ended up stepping on Ron’s feet part of the time, something either Ron didn’t mind or just didn’t notice, too focused on how his arms were positioned on her.

The students close to the Snapes were the ones most out-of-sorts, staring transfixed as Willow danced with her husband, laughing gently while their Potions Master was actually _smiling_. They never seen Professor Snape smile in his life, and it was mystifying to see it now. Neither of them paid their stares no mind, or just didn’t notice.

Willow pressed her hand against Severus’s chest when the song was over, smiling, “Draco looks so handsome tonight, it’s a shame they couldn’t be here.”

“Cissy wanted to go, but then no one would mind Corvus, and I don’t trust a house-elf alone with our son, given what had happened.” Severus whispered into her hair.

“My, oh my, what a lovely woman!” Ludo Bagman approached the two, holding a glass full of punch. He stepped up to Willow, smiling handsomely, “Is this the famed wife of Severus Snape? I didn’t know you were so enchanting!” He took her hand to kiss it.

Willow giggled nervously, “You…you’re Ludo Bagman! My darling Kitty has your poster in her room!” She clapped her hands together, smiling wide, “I never thought I would meet a famous sportsman.”

Severus watched Bagman wearily, not really keen on anyone hitting on his wife, “Don’t you have champions to talk to?”

Bagman laughed, slapping Severus’s shoulder good-naturedly, “Already done that, Severus! Do enlighten me on how you met this breathtaking beauty, though. I would love to know about this love story!”

Severus scowled at the man, narrowing his eyes dangerously, “Don’t talk to—“

“Oh, hold that thought, Mr. Bagman, here comes my daughter’s good friend!” She raised her hand to wave, and Bagman turned his head to see Fred making his way over to them. Suddenly Ludo Bagman was shaking Willow’s hand tightly.

“Well you two have a lovely night, I have to go now.” He quickly left after that, pushing himself through the crowd.

Willow watched him, frowning, “What?”

Severus looked back at Fred’s retreating form as he changed his direction, paying it no more thought before sweeping his wife up in his arms.

Fred eventually found his brother just as he returned with two glasses of punch. “He ran for it.” Fred said irritably, “Took one look at me and bolted.”

“That man’s a fine piece of work.” George answered, looking around for him. Judith pried away her cup from George’s hand.

“What’s going on?” She inquired, sipping on her drink.

“Bagman cheated us, that’s what’s going on.” Fred told her, “That bet we made? He gave us leprechaun gold.”

“We weren’t the only ones, however.” George added, “Lee said his father was swindled out of money also.”

“We’ve tried to talk to him on numerous occasions. He either pretends to be busy or forgets he has somewhere to be.”

Judith finally gulped her punch down in three swallows, setting down the cup. “Let me talk to him.” She said immediately.

Fred brightened at the words, “Oh, you would scare him shiteless! You probably know a few things that would make him regret it.”

George shook his head, “No, definitely not! I will not blackmail him and I won’t sic Judith on the poor bastard. He already knows what’s coming to him.”

Judith actually began to look around, “This is an Asmachta, plain and simple.”

Both of them looked at her quizzically, “Asma-what?”

“Asmachta.” Judith repeated, “Wherein a man makes a conditional commitment that he has no plans of keeping.” She stepped away, “I’m going to speak with him.” She decided then, cracking her knuckles. It wasn’t that hard to zero in on the bright purple robes that belonged to the man, catching him near the door speaking to Moody.

The twins kept a safe distance, not even daring to get even closer. Moody pointed out Judith heading towards the two and Bagman turned his head to see her, not really knowing if he should be frightened or not by the look on her face.

“Snape.” Moody nodded his head towards her, taking a swig out of his flask.

Judith fixed on something she rarely presented, a sugary sweet smile. She curtsied before the two of them and looked solely at Bagman. “I’d like to have a word with Mr. Bagman, if you’re so kind. It’s a …private… matter.”

Moody seemed to know something Bagman didn’t, chuckling under his breath and patting the man’s arm, “It was nice knowing you, laddie.” He said before limping away. Bagman was left alone with Judith, pulling on a hesitant smile.

“Outside, please.” Judith’s sweet tone dropped like a rock, the smile gone and replaced with a fixed glare.

“I—uh—I don’t really have time to talk,” He stepped away, “You see—“

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Judith pointed towards the hall.

Fred looked dazed, unable to stop laughing at the way Ludo Bagman was reacting to Judith, leading the girl outside into the corridors. Both of them kept themselves at the door, but it wasn’t hard to miss her yelling, her not-so-empty threats and the promise of retribution if he didn’t atone for his sins.

Fred bit his fist to try and stop the fitful giggles erupting from his gut, leaning against the doorway. He removed his fist only to look at his brother, “Keep her, please keep her.”

George slapped his hand behind his brother’s back, “Calm down.”

* * *

  
  


Ron seemed to have found his senses after the third dance, and at the slightest hint that she was getting thirsty, he was off like a shot to the refreshment table. Harry had gone with him to try to talk further sense into the boy while Hermione sat with Kitty.

“He’s getting better, isn’t he?” Kitty looked towards the table in question, grinning. “I mean he wasn’t able to form two sentences before, and now he’s talking at the speed of light! All this nervousness is probably going away.”

Hermione expected that reaction, as Kitty was as dumb as a rock when it came to things like this. “He’s having a good time.” She said, “I…I didn’t really expect to, but I’m actually enjoying myself. Did you know Harry’s quite engaging? He’s very existential for his age and he loves reading! He and I discussed Sherlock Holmes for at least the entire dinner.”

Kitty giggled at that, “He’s trying to make a book collection rivaling my sister’s, but his interests are more into mysteries and thrillers. Last time I checked…he was reading…something about flies.”

“Lord of the Flies,” Hermione corrected her, “It’s about the breakdown of a group of boys stranded on an island and how they corrupt themselves from the lack of supervision.”

Kitty blinked, unable to think of anything to say. “…remind me never to read that.”

“You don’t read at all, Kitty.” Hermione mused.

“I do too! I read…Quidditch books. I also read my textbooks, but those don’t really count.”

Hermione laughed, “You and Ronald are made for each other.”

Kitty joined in the laughter, but it was somewhat forced, the girl going pink slightly at the comment. She practically leapt off the chair when Ron suddenly touched her shoulder, freezing at the sight of him and the punch suddenly rolling off his dress robes in large rivulets. She laughed again, almost awkwardly. “I didn’t see you, oh, shite, I’m sorry!” She quickly pointed her finger at the gigantic stain to vanish it completely.

Ron chuckled uncomfortably, “Oh, well, uh—let me get you another!” He retreated quickly, leaving Harry with Hermione.

Harry sat next to his date, offering her a cup of punch quietly.

Kitty slowly got to her feet, now a better shade of red, “I should—do something—“ She took a step forward, and in a fashion reminiscent of her own mother, her foot caught onto her hem and she collided with the nearest person there, practically slamming Fleur Delacour into her own date before the girl turned to glare heatedly at the offending body.

“Watch where you're going!” She hissed at her.

Kitty managed to gather her dress, mumbling out an apology before heading out of the great hall.

“The sad part is that she’s not going to know for quite some time.” Hermione said to Harry, amused.

“I don’t think both of them are,” Harry took a sip of his punch, “Should we help them?”

Hermione thought about it, slowly smiling. “I rather watch them suffer.”

The comment made Harry laugh, setting his drink aside. “Let’s dance.”

* * *

  
  


The evening waned on and Judith found herself sitting in the rose garden, staring at the stars above. Her fingers were moving in sequence while she hummed bars to a violin piece that she knew. Nothing was on her mind but that song, and it was an exhilarating experience.

“Sounds lovely.” George commented from her side, looking around the rose bushes and counting about three hidden couples out for a snog. He chuckled under his breath, watching Moody step outside to ruin someone’s night.

“Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber. It’s called the Rosary Sonatas.” She answered his unsaid question, “I can play it for you over the summer.”

He snorted in amusement when a Ravenclaw girl and a Hufflepuff boy was revealed behind one of the bushes. “I’d like that.”

Judith smiled, pointing out the far bush, where she could see two heads attempting to hide. “They’re not really trying, are they?”

“It’s a dance, there’s romance in the air!” He hooked an arm around her casually. “Surely even you can smell it. Smells like roses, I believe.”

“Smells like rule breaking and points lost,” Judith pushed him slightly.

“That’s only if you get caught.”

Judith shoved him again, harder this time, causing the boy to laugh and move his arm away, “Alright, I concede! For the good of my bullocks being in tact.”

She wanted to glare but she couldn’t do anything but grin, “I know you don’t mean that. You’re not one of _them_.” She gestured to the next set that ran from an exposed bush, a Slytherin girl and a Beauxbatons boy, Jean-Claude, to be exact.

“Mum raised me better than that.” He agreed, smiling.

Judith tipped her head back up, only to regret doing so. A wave of dizziness hit her, her sight going blurry for a small moment.

“They’re just going to go back when he’s gone.” George told her, “Nothing can stop teenage hormones.”

“Yeah…” Judith pressed her hand to her head, blinking a few times. It must have been her contacts, and she lowered her head. “I think I need to switch back.” She murmured, carefully taking them out.

George looked at her, watching what she was doing. “Something catch in your eye?”

“No, my vision just went weird.” She looked back up at his now blurry face, reaching into her bag to search for her glasses. “I didn’t want to wear them, but mother insisted—“

A piercing scream passed her ears right as Judith grabbed a hold of her glasses, causing her to drop them to the ground. Her head twisted to the source of the sound, her eyes wide, “What was that?” She asked loudly.

George turned to her, “What was what?”

Judith’s gut twisted dangerously and she lurched forward, kneeling down to palm for her glasses desperately, “I need to go, I need to leave—“ Her breath was coming in quick bursts, pure panic flooding her face.

George quickly grew alarmed, reaching down to help her back up. “Judith, what’s going on?”

The piercing scream was back again, followed by a crazed manic laughter, shrieking through her ears. Judith cried out and searched the ground frantically for her glasses, “No not now! Anywhere but here!” She finally found them, grasping them tight. “George—“

“Let’s get you out quick.” He pulled her up as soon as she grabbed what she needed, leading her back towards the doors.

Judith’s heart was pounding in her ears, the laughter twisting further into her soul, suddenly there was a flash of light and Judith stumbled forward, clutching her head. “GEORGE-“

_Cup._

_Graveyard._

_Cup. Graveyard. Screams. Laughter. Blood. Masks. Death Eaters. Horrible, gut-shredding laughter._

Everything went black.

* * *

_The graveyard was cold and damp, the only light coming from old lanterns scattered across the grounds. The sky was devoid of light, dark and gloomy from the clouds overhead. Judith could see it clearly, the blinding light that flashed when Draco and Kitty appeared through the portkey. It was the Triwizard Cup, the glowing cup falling from Draco’s hand and rolling until its arm stopped its journey._

_Kitty’s disillusionment was gone, the girl crouched and cowered next to her Slytherin friend. “Where are we?”_

_“I don’t know, but we need to get back.” Draco said urgently, “Kitty, we can’t be here.”_

_“You’re not going anywhere!” The voice was but a feminine hiss, the woman in black stepping out from the shadows, “This is where you belong, Draco.”_

_The sight of the woman made the boy pale, all color draining from his face. He knew who the woman was, “Aunt Bella?” His voice was but a squeak._

“No, no, no…”

_“Draco get to the goblet now!” Kitty cried out then, pushing him forward. “NOW!”_

_“DON’T GET IN MY WAY!” Bellatrix shrieked, pointing her wand at both of them, “CRUCIO!”_

The screams were the only thing she could hear.

Judith cried out, her arms flying upward, “DRACO!” She instantly moved to stand, only to stumble and fall out of the bed she was in, landing harshly on her face. Panic flooded her mind, her eyes on nothing but surgical white walls and floors. This wasn’t the Hospital Wing.

“Judith!” Her mother was instantly by her side, scooping her little girl up into her arms and cradling her, putting her hand to Judith’s forehead. She still felt clammy and cold. “You’re awake! You’re finally awake!” She sounded like she was crying.

Judith’s eyes darted from place to place, white walls, white bed, white sheets, white curtains, white chairs— “What—“

“You collapsed.” Willow said weakly, “You collapsed and had a seizure, George came to us screaming. Oh honey, we had to take you to Saint Mungo's, you were so deathly pale,” She sobbed against Judith’s shoulder.

Judith’s eyes widened, the girl had begun to shake violently. “I—I can’t be here—mother—I need to go back, I have to go back—“ Her heart was pounding and all she could think of was those screams.

Willow tightened her hold on her daughter, “Honey, you’re in no shape to go back to Hogwarts. The medi-witches told me it was an overdose on potions. On your suppressants. Your father started screaming, he was only giving you what you needed…” She finally faced Judith, her eyes bleary with tears, “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Judith whimpered, unable to take her mother’s eyes. She curled in on herself and teared up, “I was getting visions again, so I decided to make extra potions. I just thought—if I…just…double the recipe…then I wouldn’t have them anymore!”

Willow listened quietly, pursing her lips together and saying nothing. She proceeded to help Judith to her feet and lead her back into the bed, “I’m going to firecall your father and tell him that you’re awake. Perhaps Kitty will be free to join him.”

A sudden chill went down Judith’s spine, “Mother—mum, what—what’s today? How long have I been out?”

Willow took a deep breath once she reached the door, trying so hard not to cry again. “It’s February honey, the 24th… You’ve been in a coma for almost two months.”

Her body went cold all of a sudden, and her head exploded with running thoughts, anxious cries and desperate screams. Her hands were shaking violently from the shock, and Judith curled up on the bed, making small sounds that were broken and miserable. She’d been out since Christmas, she had been gone for two months. The vision impaired her for nine weeks. Panic jolted through her spine and she took a sharp breath.

Today was the second task.

Judith broke into a pained whimper, curling up as much as she could and freely crying. Her hands were pressed against her face as her body wracked with sobs. She didn’t know how long it had been until she stopped, staring at the blurry foreground in front of her. She slowly turned to the table at her side, reaching out for something that resembled her glasses. She slipped them on quietly, blinking a few times to focus. Her glasses wasn’t the only thing on that table, as on the farthest side was an old book. _The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich._

Judith stared at the book for quite some time, at the small bookmark that stuck out near the middle of it. Who had been here, reading?

“Judith!” Kitty’s voice was the first she could hear, and the witch sat up to see her sister, Harry and her parents at the door. Her tears instantly threatened to return, staring up at her father with guilt.

“I’m so sorry…” She said to her father, “I wouldn’t have done it if I knew—“

“Shh,” Severus stepped forward to sit at her side. “You’re here now. The only thing that I wish you have done differently is going to me instead of keeping it quiet.” He hugged her tight, almost like he was expecting the worst.

Judith ended up crying again on her father’s shoulder, “I couldn’t…I just—I thought I could—I wish—“

“Quiet.” He told her, “There’s nothing more we could have done. Just know that you’re barred from taking those suppressants now, they had to fully flush the potion out of your system with a counter-potion. You’re strictly forbidden to take them ever again.”

Judith stilled, “But…my Sight—“ She breathed, “What about my—“

“We’ll come up with some other solution to that, but as of now, those suppressants will no longer do you any good.” He said sternly, petting her hair before releasing her.

Judith looked helpless, opening her mouth to shut it again. She didn’t know what to do now.

Kitty took that moment to climb onto the bed, sitting on Judith’s other side. “You missed the second task. It was weird! Well, after the Yule Ball, Cedric took me aside to thank me for the information about the dragons, so he told me to tell Draco about the egg, that he needed to take a bath with it. The egg sounded horrible when we opened it, but apparently if he took it under water, then it sang a song! So it had something to do with the lake and mermaids, and we didn’t know what to do. The day of the task I was taken from my bed and Dumbledore told me I was part of the task! He enchanted me, Fleur’s sister, Eloise and Cho to a really deep sleep and put us into the lake for them to save us.”

Judith grew alarmed, “He did _what_?” She cried out.

She grinned, “Oh, don’t worry, he told us it was perfectly safe! I guess someone told Draco how to go under water, so he got to me in time. He came in second place.” She was beaming now, “All we need to do is the third task and it’s all over!”

Judith felt cold again, looking around frantically, “Where’s Draco?”

“The medi-witches only want family to visit you for today.” Willow explained to her, her hands on Harry’s shoulders, “Otherwise there’s too many people and they don’t want you to get overwhelmed.”

Harry grinned slightly, “George was pretty angry about it, since he’d been coming here every weekend and all.”

The words sank in slowly, and Judith stared at Harry for a while, “George…what?”

“He visited you every weekend.” Kitty told her, “He was pretty out-of-sorts about it. George told me Mrs. Weasley stopped by too, he says she’s knitting you a sweater.”

Judith turned her head, looking over to that book again, slowly understanding why it was there. “Oh.” Her voice was barely there.

Kitty giggled, “You’re pretty popular with the Weasleys, Judith, Fred told me about what you said to Bagman.” She winked at that, immediately making Judith’s back stiffen. The girl went red slightly, tearing her eyes away from her sister.

Judith kept quiet until she remembered the vision she had, her gut nagging her to say something. Though, as she looked at her father, something inside of her told her not to say a word.

Because if the tournament was canceled, if Bellatrix Lestrange was alerted that everyone knew, then Draco would never be safe.

No, the Third Task had to go on, for everyone's safety.

* * *

  
  
  


**_The Tragic Love Story of a Malfoy Heir_ **

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It was a love story for the ages, Rita Skeeter writes, Our hearts were pining over the renewed faith of a Bloodstone Witch falling in love with the Malfoy heir. The tale of Draco Malfoy and Kitty Bloodstone-Snape was inspiring to those who have followed the great scandal of the eighties, when Lucius Malfoy was left at the altar by Willow Bloodstone, we all remember the shock and horror we all felt during that summer._

_Time is poised to repeat itself, I am afraid, as our fated love story has taken a turn for the worse. The conniving Bloodstone heir has set her wandering eyes onto someone other than our beloved Champion, over to an unlikely source that is sure to raise eyebrows all around. She’s tried to remain secretive about her affair, both of them have, only to come out before Hogwarts at the Yule Ball, flaunting her love-affair with none other than Ron Weasley, the youngest son of Arthur Weasley, our own Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office._

_I was a witness to the newest scandal that rocks the halls of Hogwarts, how the proud Draco Malfoy could only watch on helplessly as Kitty Bloodstone-Snape unabashedly displayed her illicit love-affair in front of everyone, how devastated our own Slytherin Champion had become at the sight of her wicked intentions towards the youngest Weasley son._

_“She does it for attention, that’s something she loves more than anything.” Says Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy’s friend and confidant, “I wouldn’t doubt that she’s using Weasley for her own personal gain. She doesn’t care about Draco, she never did. Snape has always been a two-faced harlot.”_

_We have tried to get an interview from Draco Malfoy himself, but he declined, truly devastated by the actions from the girl he once loved. The hurt was clear on his face, his eyes barely holding in tears over her betrayal._

_Dear readers, I parish to think of what else our Bloodstone heir could do to tarnish the Malfoy name, as her mother had done a decade before her. Who else will she use in her evil web of deceit? One can only hope that Mr. Weasley is well aware of what could happen to himself, or perhaps he’s too far gone to know his own fate._

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t really hard to go about classes without noticing that people were whispering at the sight of you, girls all around pointing at the girl and murmuring to themselves. Hermione bristled, having read the article before handing it to her friend during Potions class. The reaction wasn’t expected, the hysterical laughter that got them all in trouble with Professor Snape. 

When Ron had read the article he just went a ripe beet red, stammering out on how Kitty was being made into a “scarlet woman” in a hushed tone and after that he was scowling and casting glares at every student who has been staring at them sideways. The article somehow made Ron ten-times more protective of Kitty, while Kitty acted as if it was the most amusing thing she’s ever seen in her life.

Days later the hate mail started to pour in, a fair amount of them being howlers that exploded into screaming, and many of them calling her unseemly names. Hermione had multiple moments when a dozen owls littered their table with letters for her friend, covering everyone’s meals. Kitty refused to read any of them, collecting all of the letters into a pile so she could throw them into a burning fire.

The letters were nothing compared to what Judith had told Kitty and Draco, that for the third task the Triwizard Cup was going to be an activated portkey that would send Draco directly into the waiting arms of Death Eaters, specifically, Bellatrix Lestrange.

It was disconcerting, for one, as Bellatrix Lestrange was supposed to be locked away in Azkaban. Judith had specifically seen the woman casting the cruciatus on both Draco and Kitty. It meant that she was expecting them to be teleported unaware before she proceeded to torture them.

When Kitty told Hermione and Ron specifically what she planned to do during the third task, both of them became worried.

“You can’t just let it happen!” Hermione cried, “They’ll kill you, both of you!”

“I refuse to let you do this, Kitty! It’s too dangerous!” Ron pleaded.

Kitty only smiled reassuringly, “Because of Judith we have the upper hand, you guys. They won’t realize that we are expecting them. This will be my chance to save Draco and anyone else, because if any other champion touches that cup, then they’re going to die.”

“But you’re not old enough—“

“It’s going to be okay!” Kitty insisted, “I’m powerful enough to take on a few Death Eaters. There’s no other way to do this, because alerting everyone will just alert the Death Eaters. We have an advantage.”

Ron quickly took her hands, “Kitty—“

“If my sister can handle Voldemort at age twelve, then I can do this easy peasy.”

“Then at least prepare for it!” Hermione said loudly, “Go to Professor Moody, Kitty, ask him to put you under Imperius. Learn how to fight it!”

The mere suggestion struck Kitty uncomfortably, the witch going silent at the request.

Hermione didn’t back down. “I know you hated what happened to you, but this is the only thing that’s going to give me peace of mind! Ask Professor Moody to help you, please. If you can fight off an Imperius then I won’t worry!”

The three of them went quiet after that, and Kitty bit her lip hesitantly. She looked over at Ron, watching his face contort with concern. Hermione didn’t look any different, both of them staring at her pleadingly.

Kitty finally broke down, nodding in reply. “I’ll do it.”

The only stipulation was that Kitty wanted to do it alone. She managed to catch Professor Moody after their latest Defense lesson, staying behind as everyone filed out to make her request. She knew Ron and Hermione were waiting at the door, wanting to hear her actually do what she promised. Moody thought her request over, his magical blue eye on the other two hiding away.

“Alright.” He said after a minute, “Meet me here Saturday after lunch. Don’t be late!”

* * *

  
  


Having to endure an Imperius wasn’t something Kitty wanted to actually do, but come Saturday, she wasn’t able to avoid the inevitable. Hermione and Ron watched over her like hawks, making sure she didn’t go anywhere else that she didn’t need to. She couldn’t even make plans to see her sister as she had come back the week prior, Hermione practically forcing her to head to the Defense classroom right after she was finished eating.

Her stomach never felt so queasy, and all she could get down was a bit of pumpkin soup.

Kitty entered the classroom with frayed nerves, the only thing she carried with her was her own wand. She twisted it anxiously in her hands, finding that Professor Moody was already there and waiting.

“On time, that’s a good start, Snape.” He said appreciatively, “So, you want to learn how to stump an Imperius. Did you have a change of heart since the last time?” He looked at her inquisitively, trying to look for hidden secrets.

Kitty took an anxious breath, “I…I want to be prepared, sir. I…feel that I need to know how to fight it, just in case it happens again.” She was never a good liar, but so far what she said hadn’t been a lie. She couldn’t tell him the full truth, or he’d go to Dumbledore.

The wizard didn’t look convinced, but he let it slide. “Put your wand away, Snape. You won’t need to defend the Imperius, just learn to control it.” He waited for her to tuck her wand back in her braid, snorting in amusement at her placement. He took out his own wand and waited for her to get into position. “I’m not going to let up on you until you get it right, Snape. I hope you have no pressing matters to attend to.”

Kitty smiled weakly, “Uh…my friends made sure my schedule was clear.”

He nodded, “Good. Now, stand right there.” He gestured to a spot. When Kitty was there he pointed her wand at her, “ _Imperio!_ ”

There wasn’t a warning, but eventually Kitty didn’t really care that there wasn’t any warning to what he did. Her mind had dissolved into a state of pure bliss, like all her worries that she once had had just disappeared. She was relaxed and happy, purely content with everything at the moment.

Professor Moody’s voice was the only thing she could hear after a moment of basking in her daze, echoing out into her thoughtless brain.

_Do a backflip… Do just one backflip…_

Kitty had no real reason to deny him of his request, stretching her arms out to do it, and when she did, the sensation was suddenly gone, and the bliss was forcefully torn from her mind. Kitty found her senses quickly, hearing her professor curse under his breath.

“Try it again!” He barked out, pointing his wand at her, “ _Imperio_!”

Kitty didn’t get a chance to react before the bliss had returned, lulling her back into that dreamy state. She didn’t question why it had left her in the first place, but something in her head tickled her thoughts, telling her just why.

_Jump onto the desk._ Moody’s voice returned inside her empty brain, and Kitty was compelled to act, moving her legs back to the desk to perform the task….only to have the bliss ripped from her a second time.

“Wrong!”

It had repeated itself at least ten times, and Kitty had done almost everything. She barked like a dog, she played hopscotch, she spun around three times and danced the Charleston. An hour had passed and Moody ripped her out of her trance once again, scowling at the girl.

“You’re not even trying!” He told her loudly, “Harry Potter had fought it the first try. The first! You’re a Bloodstone Witch, you’re supposed to be better than what I’ve been looking at. Where’s your power, Snape?”

Kitty scrambled to her feet, “I’m powerful, I really am! I can do just about anything, Professor! I’ve done a lot already.” She looked away, “Maybe I’m just tired…”

“Excuses.” The wizard spat, hobbling over to his desk. “Do you even know what your own bloodline stands for? Men did not marry into your family just for the name alone, Snape, they married for the power it brings!” He slammed his hand onto the table. “The power of a Bloodstone Witch is unmatched, and those who married and took the name received that power by complex blood magic rituals.”

Kitty’s queasiness came back, “Sir, just… I can do this. I really can. Just because I haven’t done it yet, doesn’t mean I won’t ever.”

“You won’t do it at all, Snape. You’re not powerful enough.” He growled out.

“I am _too_ powerful!” She said defensively, “Ask anyone—“

“Power means nothing if you don’t know how to _use it_ !” He shouted, glaring at her. “The power of the Bloodstone line comes specifically from Seers, did you know that? You have to be touched with the Sight to be imbued with its power!” He went quiet then, stepping to the window, “Of course you wouldn’t know, would you? You’re just a _twin_.”

Kitty frowned, taking a tentative step forward. “What does that have to do with it?”

“Twins don’t exist in the Bloodstone line, Snape. The one without the Sight is killed off instantly.” He said loudly, “They do that because the one without the Sight is weak. You’re _weak_ , Snape. You shouldn’t have been born at all!”

Kitty ran into one of the tables, practically falling over in abject horror and staring wide-eyed at Moody.

“I’m not weak…” She whispered quietly, narrowing her eyes at him, “I’m not weak!” She practically screamed it now.

“THEN PROVE IT!” Moody whirled around and aimed his wand at her, “ _IMPERIO_!”

It struck her quickly, the feeling of happy bliss. She slowly stood, awaiting for the voice again.

On the table before her, a knife appeared, glinting in the light.

_Take the knife…_

It was a different command this time, and Kitty reached over to the table next to her, taking the knife into her hand. 

Why a knife? Said a voice in the back of her brain.

_Stick the knife in your chest…_

No, wait, that doesn’t sound fun at all. No, that would be wrong.

_Stab yourself right in the heart… Go on, kill yourself._

Kitty raised the knife slowly, but the voice in the back of her head became alarmed.

Don’t do it, no! You can’t do this. Terrible things will happen if you do!

_KILL YOURSELF._

A sharp pain exploded in Kitty’s brain and she screamed, stopping herself right before she plunged the knife into her chest and throwing the tool away from her, her eyes wide and terrified. “NO!” She fell then, scrambling back as far as she could get, away from Moody. Her hands were shaking and she could hear her heart pumping in her ears. She continued to stare at Moody with fearful disbelief that he had just tried to make her end her own life.

Moody paid her eyes no mind, stepping over to the knife and picking it up, grinning at her. “Looks like you’re not as weak as I thought, Snape.” He said with approval.

Kitty got up as fast as she could and ran out of the room.

* * *

She refused to tell her friends about what exactly happened during the lesson, just that she was able to break the Imperius under duress. Hermione seemed satisfied that it had worked, but Ron knew that there was something Kitty was hiding. It was in her eyes, the way that she couldn’t look at Professor Moody without flinching. The last thing he could do was ask her about it, mostly because she changed the subject every time the lesson was mentioned. He didn’t want to think of what could have happened, his stomach twisting at the mere hint of wrongdoing.

He had a nagging feeling in his gut about everything, even if Kitty had beat the Imperius, he still felt like something bad was going to happen. The feeling continued as March turned into April and then May and then June. The third task was right around the corner, and he could see the anticipation in all of the champions.

The night before the third task, he went to find Draco Malfoy, cornering him in the library.

Draco lifted his head to glare at Ron, putting down his quill. “Go away Weasley.”

Ron ignored him, stepping up to the desk and pressing his hands against the wood. “If anything happens to her, then I’m going to blame you for it, Malfoy.” He said harshly. “You’re the reason she’s doing this, and you’ll be the one at fault if she gets hurt.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron, “You’re just jealous that she’s actually helping _me_ and not _you_.”

Ron glared dangerously at him, tempted to hex him right then and there, but Madam Pince was in earshot, hissing out “shh” to the both of them. Ron stepped back then, casting him one last glower before showing himself out.

* * *

  
  


Draco’s parents had shown up for the third task, as well as Willow with her little boy Corvus. A few Beauxbatons boys were staring at the mother for quite a bit, until her child cast a glare their way, one worthy of his father. They weren’t the only ones who had arrived, as Viktor Krum’s parents were in the midst of talking to their son, and Fleur was speaking quick French with her own mother, another tall and pale haired beauty. Cedric’s father was also there, conversing happily with Kitty, who was sitting across from them.

Kitty’s nerves were heightened, missing whatever Amos had said to her. “Huh?” She perked her head his way, seemingly distracted.

“You’re Gryffindor’s seeker, are you?” He repeated himself, holding out his hand. “My son told me all about you, that you’re a real trickster with the broom.”

Kitty smiled politely, “Uh, I, well, I like…putting on a show.” Her face fell at the words, looking away hesitantly. “Cedric said all that, did he?”

Amos nodded, grinning at his son. “Cedric didn’t tell me that you were a Bloodstone Witch, to think my son had beaten a Bloodstone Witch!”

Cedric coughed slightly, “Dad,” He said awkwardly.

“No, no, if you tell me she’s talented on the broom then I want to see it for myself.” He smiled at Kitty, “Perhaps next year you can show me how good you are.”

Kitty nodded weakly, “No problem.”

The dinner went on, nerves high between all the champions. Judith found George’s eyes as she ate, forcing a smile his way. Her own nerves were through the roof, the anticipation of her own part to play. She was plan B, knowing exactly where the coup would take place. All she needed to do was apparate in and out.

In her hands was a fake Galleon, one Hermione had given her and her sister the day before. It was enchanted with a Protean Charm, something that even impressed Judith.

_“You’re not the only one that can do advanced magics.”_

Judith took a steady breath when the dinner was over, looking up at Dumbledore as the wizard had gotten out of his chair.

“Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes’ time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now.”

Kitty perked up, leaning over to the twins and giving them an OK symbol before getting up. “I have to use the loo.” She said aloud, slipping away quickly.

Kitty jogged into the ladies bathroom and into the last stall, stripping herself of her Hogwarts robes and hurriedly digging into a bag she hid behind the toilet. She pulled out her running pants and trainers to put them on, stuffing her other clothes back into the bag. Before leaving she disillusioned herself in the mirror, smiling faintly before running back out when the students began heading towards the Quidditch pitch.

Now or never.

Kitty kept her distance as the champions were addressed, and she took her wand out of her hair, hurrying over to Draco as he took the position on his designated area. She reached out to squeeze his arm, alerting her of his presence. Draco gripped his own wand tightly, nodding once.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each — Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Draco Malfoy, both of Hogwarts School!” The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. “In second place, with eighty points — Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!” More applause. “And in third place — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!”

Kitty cracked her neck, the nerves just flooding her entire body, becoming a shot of adrenaline that left her ready for just about anything.

“You lead us there, I’ll take out the competition.” Kitty whispered to her friend, receiving a smile in return.

“So … on my whistle, Draco and Cedric!” said Bagman. “Three — two — one —”

When the whistle blew, Draco and Cedric ran into the maze. Kitty kept up alongside Draco, breathing out a sigh when they parted ways at the first fork. Draco was forced to turn on his wandlight, as it had gotten darker the further they ran. The second whistle blew ahead, noting Krum’s entry into the maze. Kitty looked back quickly to check their path, staying behind Draco now.

The longer they ran, the less and less they saw any real challenges. “This is designed to let you through.” She said to him urgently.

“Let’s use it to our advantage.” He told her, quirking a grin.

When they turned a corner they ran into Cedric again, the boy looking absolutely shaken, mumbling something about Skrewts before darting off into another direction. Kitty giggled quietly, “Hagrid.” She offered to Draco, following him down a different path.

The further they had gotten something appeared in front of Kitty and Draco, but it was struggling to get a shape with two people in its way. Kitty broke into a wide grin, “It’s a boggart!” She said.

Draco threw his wand at it, “ _Riddikulus_!” He cried, effectively bursting it into tiny black wisps.

They went left, right, left again, coming up to dead ends. Draco looked towards the empty space next to him, “Lead me, I’m getting dead ends.”

Kitty nodded, grasping his hand and darting him down another path.

A scream broke Draco’s concentration, looking towards where it came from, “Is that Fleur?” He asked quietly.

“I think so.” Kitty said hurriedly, coming to a stop before a golden mist. Draco ran right into her, stumbling back and looking at it.

“We have to go through.”

“If you say so.” She led him forward, and suddenly everything was flipped on its head. Her braid was hanging down and Draco suddenly got dizzy, the world was upside-down and he was afraid to go forward.

“Let’s go, we’re wasting time.” Kitty led him forward and suddenly the world righted itself, sending Draco into a tizzy. He quickly let go of Kitty and doubled over, a wave of nausea hitting him.

Kitty waited for Draco to righten himself, taking his free hand again. “You lead the way.”

Draco led her forward, going ahead down another path until he hit a dead end, and then Kitty led him down another. They did it alternately every time they hit a dead end, coming face to face with a Skrewt that Draco had to blast about three times. They kept their pace, Kitty leading him this time and only stopping when she heard Cedric yelling.

Suddenly, Krum was summoning a Cruciatus, the curse sending a violent chill down Kitty’s spine.

“We should go.” Draco said in a panic, “Kitty, we need to—“

“We have to help him.” She said desperately.

“Are you mad? We’re nearly there!”

“Draco, do the right thing for once!” She cried out.

Her voice hit him like a slap to the face, and he scowled at her, “What are you implying?”

Kitty whirled around to face him, “Now’s not the time to argue, Draco, we need to be a team.”

“Since when have we been a team, Kitty? We haven’t been a team for years.” He spat back, “Only because my life is being threatened that you decide to pop back into my life, as if you owe me something. The only people you’ve ever cared about was the Weasley twins and now their little brother, you’ve completely abandoned me, Kitty!”

Kitty’s throat went dry, “Draco—that’s not true—this isn’t the time, Draco, your life's on the line! I’m keeping you alive because I care about you, not because I feel obligated to do it!” She started to tear up.

“If this is how you care about me, then I don’t want it.” He hissed out, “Go find the cup yourself, I’m resigning.” He rose his wand into the air, creating red sparks that shot out into the sky.

Kitty breathed heavily, stepping back. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. This wasn’t how the plan was supposed to be. Her mind was racing, watching how enraged Draco was looking and looking back down the path.

Dread suddenly hit her, and Kitty darted forward to continue the race. She couldn’t end it now, she just couldn’t, the cup was still a portkey, the plot was still in play. If she left the cup alone then someone else was going to die by the hands of a Death Eater. She wasn’t going to let that happen if she could help it.

“We have our first disqualification of the final task, Ladies and Gentleman! It seems that—Mr. Draco Malfoy—has disqualified himself from the third task!” Bagman’s voice boomed over the crowd, calling attention to Judith. Her head snapped up suddenly, “What?” She cried out, standing up immediately.

“What—“ Fred and George looked at each other alarmingly, “What about Kitty?” Fred questioned.

“Out of my way!” Judith shrieked, forcing herself through the stands to get down onto the pitch. Fred and George followed her.

Draco was being led back out by Sirius Black, the man patting his shoulder. “There’s no shame in resigning, Draco.” He said calmly, “Under the circumstances I believe you did a smashing job.”

Draco cringed, pulling away from Sirius, “Sure—“

“DRACO!” Judith’s voice pierced through the crowd, the girl storming closer to him, “What’s going on, what happened to the plan?” She demanded.

Draco scowled at Judith, glaring past her and directly at the twins. “I’m not doing this anymore, I refuse to let myself be tormented any longer than I have to!” He spat out.

“What about Kitty?” Fred cried out, “Where is she?”

He gestured back towards the maze, “I don’t really give a damn about her anymore, not like she gave a damn about me!”

Sheer panic flooded Judith’s features, “She’s gone to get the cup on her own!”

Fred snarled out, grabbing Draco, “What in Merlin’s name have you done?” He cried out.

“Get your filthy hands off of me!” Draco shouted, wrenching himself from the other’s grasp, “It’s her own damn fault if she gets herself killed—“

SLAP.

Draco recoiled at the force, how Judith was seething with anger, glowering at him as if he was the worst person alive.

Fred rolled up his sleeve to punch him in the face but Sirius had gotten between them, his eyes wide, “Enough! What in Merlin’s name is going on?”

“We have to stop the tournament!” George said quickly, “Get Bagman, get Minister Fudge! The tournament has to be stopped!”

Sirius stepped back, looking back at the hedge, “What’s going on?”

“Kitty’s in there!”

Judith stepped back as Fred and George tried to explain to Sirius about what was going on, only getting two words in before the Auror broke out into a run for the judge’s booth. She raced after the twins, only to stop suddenly, a wave of dizziness flooding her senses.

“G-George—“ Judith cried out weakly, stumbling to the side before collapsing to the ground.

_Screaming. Pure terror, tears, screaming, laughing, blood, CRUCIO! A madwoman’s grin, a shuddering body, a laughing masked man._

_“I’ve waited fifteen years to exact my revenge on you, Willow.”_

“Judith!” It was her father that had gotten to her, looking stunned and bewildered, “Just what is happening—“

“I was wrong!” Judith cried out suddenly, “We have to get her! We need to stop her! They’re not after Draco!” She cried, “They’re after Kitty!”

* * *

  
  


Kitty was blasted right when she appeared in the graveyard. The cup flew from her hands as she was propelled back, crying out as she landed onto the cold ground with a heavy thud.

A shrill laugh pierced the air, and Kitty struggled to sit up, only for a black leather boot to kick her chest, sending her back down. Bellatrix cackled, resting her foot on the girl’s abdomen. “Oh, you look so much like your mother.” She said harshly, “You’re just in time, I was waiting for someone to play with.” She giggled evilly, stepping away from her body. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

Kitty struggled to sit up again, all she needed to do was—

“ _CRUCIO_!”

Kitty screamed, her body convulsing in horrible pain, her eyes shut tight as she writhed on the ground, tears escaping her eyes the longer it had lasted. The pain was like fire, blazing through her veins and burning her from the inside. She must have forgotten to breathe, and by the time the woman stopped, she had to struggle to breathe again, coughing terribly.

Bellatrix laughed at her pain, skipping around her, “You’re so much like Willow it’s uncanny.” She dropped to her knees then, grabbing the girl and yanking her up to rip the tie from her braid. “Let’s just see how much you look like….her…” She shook the girls hair out, her eyes going wide at the sight of her.

Another voice chuckled amusedly, “Didn’t I say she looked exactly like her, Bella?” His face was obscured by a white mask, wearing forest green robes. “I implore you to have your fun before we finish our plans. Take your time, dear.”

Bellatrix bodily threw Kitty back down onto the ground, causing the girl to cry out. Her nerves were still burning from the cruciatus, and again she attempted to get up.

“I’ve been waiting for this for fifteen years, Willow.” Bellatrix said lowly, “ _CRUCIO_!”

When Kitty screamed for a second time, a man trembled, watching on with a heavy heart as the girl was tortured.

Cypress chuckled at the sight of the man, clicking his tongue and enjoying the tormented screams. “You’ll get your time, Peter. Just let Bella have her fun first.”

Peter Pettigrew twitched anxiously.

* * *

  
  
  


_“What are you doing after Hogwarts?” Willow suddenly questioned him, sitting with Peter in the courtyard with an open book on her lap._

_Peter looked at her, “Oh, me? Well, I really haven’t thought about it yet…I was thinking of being a healer, I’m not sure.”_

_Willow smiled warmly at him, “You’re so kind and caring with people, Peter, I can see you becoming anything you put your mind to.”_

_The boy looked away shyly, “You’re the only one that thinks so.” He said quietly._

_“What do you mean?”_

_Peter scratched his head, sighing. “Sometimes I think the others, you know, Lupin and Black and Potter…I sometimes think they don’t see me as one of them. Yes, they include me in everything, but it seems like they just do it to be nice.”_

_Willow frowned, “Aren’t they your friends?”_

_The boy shrugged, “Sometimes I just think it’s out of pity, but I guess I’m used to it. I’m not really much of anything.”_

_Willow reached over to take his hand, “You’re much more than you give yourself credit for, Peter. You’re an amazing boy with dreams and hopes. You’ve done great things already, you’re an animagus, not just anyone can do that.”_

_He turned red at the comment, “I’m just a rat…”_

_“You’re small and nimble, you’re able to get anywhere undetected. You’re also brilliant with Herbology, because you were the only ones out of your friends that didn’t pass out from a Mandrake’s wail.”_

_He blushed even further, “They were just babies…”_

_“Stop.” Willow squeezed his hands. “You’re more than what others see you as, what you see yourself as. You’re going to leave Hogwarts and do great things someday, you’re going to change the world!”_

_Peter shied his eyes away, his heart feeling feather-light. She always knew how to make him feel like he was worth something, how this beautiful and powerful girl could see the worth in him. “What…are you going to do after Hogwarts?” He asked then._

_Willow’s smile seemed to fade after that, the girl casting her eyes onto the lake, “I hope I can become a bird by then.”_

_Peter didn’t ask what she meant by that._

* * *

  
  


Her painful screams had died down into broken sobs and devastating whimpers, unable to cry anymore at Bellatrix’s torture. The woman looked so disappointed at how the girl was defeated so easily. “Pity.” She narrowed her eyes at Kitty, throwing her leg out to give her a kick in the gut. Kitty only moaned out pitifully, unable to move because of all the pain.

Cypress chuckled, patting Peter’s shoulder, “I believe this means it’s your turn, Peter.” He grinned under his mask. “I remember you perfectly, Peter, how much you had admired my daughter. Well, now’s your chance. She looks so much like Willow, doesn’t she? You could make your dreams come true if only for a moment. Go on, Peter. Enjoy yourself.”

Peter’s gut twisted from how Cypress talked about his own granddaughter like that, the man taking a steady breath and stepping forward, walking over to the still girl and looking directly at her. Cypress was right, Kitty did look like Willow, her thick curls to her lovely green eyes. His heart ached suddenly, unable to stand seeing her so beaten and torn. He shakily got down onto his knees before her, his hands twitching.

This was his chance, wasn’t it?

Peter leaned over Kitty, cupping her face with his hands and staring anxiously at her distant eye, the guilt washing over him in waves as he repeated Cypress’ words in his head. He took one more steady breath, moving to hug her tight, grasping her body gently.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into her hair, shutting his eyes quickly.

A crack filled the air, and suddenly they were gone. Bellatrix’s back stiffened and she let out an enraged scream, “PETTIGREW!”

Cypress didn’t look surprised at what just happened, smiling faintly and stepping away. 

A second crack filled the air, and suddenly there was another with them. Bellatrix turned to face the intruder, grinning slowly at the young witch. “Oh, so you’ve come to play too, have you?”

The air around Judith was sparking with electricity, her hair floating from the static. Her eyes were directly pinned on Bellatrix, her wand creating similar sparks.

“Where’s my sister?” Judith hissed out, looking like a snake ready to strike.

Bellatrix only grinned widely, laughing, “She was so pretty when she screamed, you should have seen it. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had lost her marbles when I was done with her.”

Cypress held in a chuckle, turning away from the sight.

“Goodbye, Bella.”

“ _CRUCIO_ —“

“ _AVADA KEDAVRA_!” Judith screamed it, the green light shooting out of her wand like a bolt of lightning that collided into Bellatrix’s body, the woman’s eyes went lifeless before she crumbled to the floor.

Cypress apparated before Judith could find him.

* * *

  
  


They appeared just outside of Hogsmeade, near the shrieking shack.

Peter let go of her quickly, checking her for any splinching and breathing out a sigh of relief when there was none. He slowly shook her shoulders, “Kitty,” Peter whispered, “Kitty, please.”

The girl trembled as she was shaken, cracking her eyes open before they widened dramatically, and suddenly she was shrieking, curling away from him and whimpering loudly, “NO, NO, NO, PLEASE!”

Peter cowered from the screaming in panic, looking around quickly and putting a finger to his lips. “You’re safe now!” He whispered, “She’s not here to hurt you!”

Tears filled Kitty’s eyes as she continued to panic, still screaming. She curled up as much as she could, shutting her eyes quickly. When Peter tried to touch her again, a burst of magic exploded out at him, sending the man flying back a few feet away. Peter felt shaky, panicking slightly. She was having a meltdown, that had to be it.

There were faint voices in the distance, and Peter shook, he couldn’t leave her here, just exposed where anyone could get her. He shut his eyes, taking out the wand that was in his possession.

_“You’re going to do great things, Peter!”_

Peter rose the wand in the air and shouted out the spell, red sparks emitting from the wand and shooting forward into the sky. “Please forgive me, Willow.” He whispered, finally standing.

Six Aurors suddenly appeared, throwing their wands out at him, “ _STUPEFY_!”

* * *

  
  


_Ron,_

_If you read this, then I’m probably facing something much greater than I am. I’m too deep into this to get myself out, and I have a feeling Draco has hated me for quite a while. I don’t understand why, but I can just see it. It’s in his eyes, they’re much colder than they used to be, and I believe it’s probably my fault._

_I’m writing you this as an insurance, because tonight I am going to go into this third task and I don’t know if I’m going to make it out. To tell you the truth, I’m scared. I’m very scared right now but I can’t show it or else everything gets worse. I have to go through with it, though. Because the Triwizard cup is a portkey, that means if I don’t touch it, then someone else will die. Cedric will die. Viktor will die. Fleur will die. And it will be my fault, all of it._

_I’m expendable, Ron. I’ve always have been. I’m going to do as I planned because it’s the right thing to do, and because it would tear me apart if I didn’t. If you don’t hear from me after tonight, know that you mean everything to me. Your brothers mean everything to me. Hermione and Ginny and Harry and…even Draco. Even if he doesn’t see it, he means more to me than he knows._

_If you can do anything for me, tell Professor Dumbledore about Mad-Eye Moody. He’s not right._

_Professor Moody Imperiused me to kill myself._

_Ever yours, Kitty_

* * *

  
  


Moody was nowhere to be found on the grounds, so Dumbledore called for a sweep of the castle. Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, everyone with a wand had swept the halls, on the hunt for Mad-Eye Moody.

He was found in his office, grinning madly at Severus. He didn’t look like himself, more pale and less gnarly, as if his face was warping.

“How does it feel, Snape?” He questioned, “How does it feel to be punished for your betrayal?”

Severus lunged at him, pressing the man against the table and jamming his elbow against his throat, his wand trained in his face, “What have you done with my daughter?” He snarled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“I’m doing what I was instructed to, by my Lord.” He hissed back, still grinning. “With that girl out of the way then everything will fall into place! She’s just an insignificant piece of the puzzle that needs to be tossed aside for Him to rise.”

“The Dark Mark has been fading dramatically, you fool. Voldemort is nowhere close to rising out of bed than to rise into power.”

“You’re thinking about the wrong wizard, Snape. The Dark Lord I was told of is worse than Voldemort, worse than Grindelwald. We’re almost close to complete it, and nothing will stand in our way.”

Severus kept his wand pressed against the man’s cheek, slowly recognizing the man, “Bartemius Crouch Jr.” He said lowly, “Why do you speak ill of someone you followed so passionately? You would never turn your back on Voldemort.”

The man’s eyes glittered deviously, “You yourself know the great power of a Bloodstone Witch, you have studied about blood magic and how potent it really is. Voldemort is nothing compared to what is told to come. We will get limitless power! I’ve seen the prophecy, Snape, I’ve seen it with my own two eyes! The prophecy of Harry Potter had blackened and cracked, Voldemort is nothing but a dream!”

“ _Stupefy_!” He hissed out, watching the body slump forward. Severus took a step back, going silent for a moment until a sound pulled him away, towards a large trunk. He blasted the lock away quickly, opening it.

There was the real Alastor Moody, tied up with a gag around his mouth, his magical eye and fake leg missing.

He needed a moment to take this all in, sitting down next to the trunk and pulling his left sleeve up to look at the fading dark mark on his arm.

What was more terrifying than Voldemort that could lure in his own followers?


	6. Judith Snape and the Desperate Turn Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsessions intertwine in fifth year. Obsessions over a dear friend, obsessions over vanishing a secret. Obsessions never end well for either party involved, and Draco and Judith are risking their lives and the lives of other people to get what they want.

Barty Crouch Jr was taken away and given the Dementor’s kiss, but not before confessing to everything under veritaserum. He spoke about Cypress Bloodstone and his mission, his own part in the plot to murder Kitty Snape and how he manipulated the tournament for Draco to win. How he put Viktor Krum under Imperius to go after Cedric Diggory and how his obsession with the Bloodstone family line inspired him to leave his long-term commitment to Voldemort. The man was enraptured with the Bloodstone family and how it came to be, studying about them and how they had gained their power. He was promised everything from Cypress, and how this new “dark lord” was the one who had created the Bloodstone legacy, the dark wizard that was sealed away in an ancient relic, waiting to be released.

It had explained why Cypress Bloodstone was alive, and further explained his hunt for Voldemort’s Horcruxes. He was working on clearing the path for the next new villain, getting rid of loose ends and anything that came in the way of achieving what he wanted. One of those loose ends was his own granddaughter, Kitty Snape, who has been claimed to be someone who needed to be erased for his plans to expand.

No one knew why Kitty needed to be killed, and Dumbledore wondered if she was the one to destroy whoever Cypress wished to resurrect. Kitty Snape was the key to bringing down this new reign, and right now she needed to be protected.

She had been taken to Saint Mungo's after the Aurors discovered her and Peter Pettigrew, the wizard being taken into custody. She was pale and traumatized, and all she could do was scream at anyone’s touch. The trauma was so bad that her magic reacted along with it, blasting Aurors away until someone had to stupefy her. It was clear that she had been tortured, though it was too soon to know if she had been broken beyond repair.

During the chaos of the third task, her sister Judith had gone missing, only to reappear at the gates of Hogwarts with a distant look in her eyes, her face streaked with tears. No one knew what had happened during the time she was missing but her, and it was a secret that she refused to utter.

It was two days later when Bellatrix Lestrange’s body was found dead in the graveyard near Wiltshire, the very place where Drusilla Bloodstone was laid to rest, along with the shattered grave belonging to Cypress Bloodstone. The Auror on duty had a good idea what Bellatrix had done, given where she was and what Barty Crouch Jr. had said, and from there he knew just _who_ had killed her.

His gut churned at the thought of what had happened in the graveyard, what Bellatrix had inflicted onto Kitty during the third-task, and while Pettigrew was the one who saved Kitty from a horrible death, there was only one answer as to who killed Bellatrix Lestrange in cold blood.

Despite how horrible Bellatrix Lestrange may have been, despite how ruthless and insane she was throughout her life, she didn’t deserve to be murdered. No one deserves to be murdered without remorse. Sirius Black’s heart thundered in his chest.

While Kitty Snape was just like her mother, it meant that Judith Snape was just like her father. Cold and calculating and without remorse for anything she did.

* * *

  
  


Ginny Weasley looked about ready to murder someone, mainly her brother. She came home from the Knight Bus fuming, her red hair looking almost like fire at the way she moved swiftly down the road to her home. She had a lot on her mind and so much to say, and it was going to be heard one way or another. She entered the house without a word, casting a glance over at her father and giving a quick smile before heading straight up the stairs.

“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!” She cried out immediately, stomping up the stairs until she reached her older brother’s door and promptly kicking it open without a knock or care. She caught Ron on his bed, reading one of his Quidditch magazines. He looked up at Ginny in complete shock at her sudden intrusion, closing up the magazine and tossing it aside as he got to his feet.

“Oi! Do you ever knock--”

“Why haven’t you visited Kitty yet?” She shot out immediately, glaring at him. “It’s been three weeks and Mrs. Snape, Mum, your own _brothers_ have said you haven’t come in to see her!”

Ron was frozen up at the mention of Kitty, staring at Ginny with a hint of fear, “I--I--I have things to do--” He told her. “I’m studying for next year--”

“Ronald.” She stressed.

“I’ve been made Prefect!” He squeaked out.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, her arms folded as she waited for a better reason. It was frightening when Ginny Weasley was angry with someone because she mimicked her mother’s ire. No one wanted to be on Ginny’s bad side, ever.

Ron swallowed a nonexistent lump in his throat. His hands were starting to shake and he finally looked away from her, reaching up to tug at his hair before making his way to the window. “I’m afraid, Gin.” He whispered. “I’m _afraid._ ”

Ginny’s glare softened at the admission, “Afraid?”

“I hear about it a lot from Dad, Gin. The way Kitty keeps screaming at night, she won’t let anyone touch her. She can’t sleep without potions. She’s traumatized, she’s broken. Kitty’s not Kitty anymore and I can’t bear to see her this way.” His voice was shaking now, and when he looked back at her his eyes were watery. “What if she’s like this forever, Gin? I’m afraid to look at her. I don’t want to lose _my Kitty_.”

Ginny’s glare was gone by now, replaced with a sympathetic frown as she tried to keep down her own tears. “Oh, Ron.” She went over to him to hug her brother as tight as possible. “You really care about her do you?”

Ron didn’t say anything, mumbling unintelligible words into Ginny’s shoulder between sobs. Ginny held him like that for a while, petting his head consolingly. “She needs you, Ron.” She finally whispered, “Kitty needs you with her, she needs you to show her you care. She needs your strength. Everyone else can only do so much, Ron. She’s been crying lately, she wants to see you.”

“But what if she--” He began until Ginny smacked his head, “Ginny!”

“Kitty is strong, Ronald.” Ginny said softly, “She’ll come back from this, and she will remember why. You are going to go take the Knight Bus to Saint Mungo’s and visit her room. By the time you get there you’re going to apologize to Fred and George for being a daft idiot and spend some time with Kitty.”

Ron took a deep breath and tried to steady himself, nodding slowly and pulling away from his sister. “Sh-she won’t hate me, will she?”

Ginny sighed and patted his head, “I think she’ll understand, Ron. She always has.”

Ron nodded again, stepping away from his sister. When he made it downstairs his father was already at the couch, holding a small plastic bag.

“Dad?” Ron stopped once he reached him.

“I thought you’d like to give Kitty something when you go see her.” Arthur said kindly, handing over the bag. When Ron peeked into the bag he saw a small collection of muggle chocolate bars, every one of them different.

“Where did you get these?” Ron asked after reading a few of them.

Arthur chuckled, “I know a guy who’s a friend with a muggle grocer and I requested some candy. All of her favorites. Now be sure to hide that well, those healers will snatch those away quickly if they see you with them.”

Ron pulled on a small smile, “Kitty will love them, Dad.” He moved to hug his father quickly before making a run out of the house, waiting until he got onto the road to pull out his wand to hail the Knight Bus.

  
  


He managed to sneak the candy past the healers, walking into Kitty’s room at the shock of his brothers. George put down his book and shook Fred awake to point Ron out, the twin smiling tiredly at the sight of Ron.

“I told you Gin would do something.” Fred began.

“I reckon there are a few bat bogies flying around in the Burrow.” George mused, getting up to finally stretch. “Good timing Ron, we were just about to leave.”

Fred took one look at George and realized what his brother meant, nodding and getting up with him. “Yep, we’re going on break. We’ll be down in the cafeteria if you need us.”

Ron watched them, taking in the folded up newspaper in Fred’s hand with all the red marks. He didn’t really question it, letting his brothers leave so he and Kitty could be alone. He took a deep steadying breath and took a look at the sleeping figure in the lone occupied bed, moving to sit next to her on the chair at her bedside.

For the most part, she looked the same, the same brown curls haloing her face and the same healthy complexion. Ron took the plastic bag out from under his shirt and set it aside, unable to think of anything to say, or knowing how to wake her up without disturbing her sleep.

After a moment of thought, Ron reached into the bag of candy and pulled out a wrapped chocolate bar, making sure to make as much noise as possible unwrapping it.

Kitty’s nose crinkled to the smell of chocolate, something Ron always liked. She had a sweet tooth a mile wide, and every time he had candy she would gravitate towards him in an instant. Of course, it should work this time around.

Ron slowly unwrapped it, waiting for his best mate to wake up and take the ruse, seemingly putting all of his hopes into this one little thing, hoping that Kitty would just be Kitty.

“A mars bar.”

Her voice was like heaven in his ears, and Ron could feel his heart pound. He looked at the wrapper and noted that it was indeed what she claimed it to be. That small reaction meant leaps and bounds to him and he broke into a grin, trying his best not to tear up. “You always know what it is, don’t you?” He asked shakily.

When he spoke it seemed to catch her attention, and Kitty’s eyes gradually opened, tearing up at the sight of Ron.

“Kitty.” Her tears made it hard to hold back his own, and he choked out a sob. “I--I’m so sorry.” He said quietly, reaching out to take her hand but freezing suddenly, remembering his father’s words.

Kitty froze as well, staring at the hand that was frighteningly close to her own. She felt her heart hammer in her chest and panic consume her body. She flinched, guilt reflecting in her eyes when Ron recoiled his hand from hers.

“Sorry--I shouldn’t--” Ron began, setting the candy bar aside and rubbing his hands on his upper legs nervously. Kitty was Kitty, but she was also traumatized. He heard all about what had happened in the graveyard, how she was a victim of almost endless torture, cruciatus after cruciatus. Judith sounded so empty when she told him what she saw, how it was because of Bellatrix Lestrange and her own grandfather. How sick did a man have to be to inflict torture on his own grandchild?

The most haunting was who Kitty was with when they were discovered, how Peter Pettigrew was a part of this entire plot, someone who was rumored to be dead, having come to save Kitty before anything more devastating happened. What Peter did instead of what Kitty’s grandfather _wanted_ the rat bastard to do…

His blood boiled as he continued to remember everything Judith had told him, how it all began because of Draco Bloody Malfoy--

“--on.” Kitty’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Ron please--” She looked worried at the sight of him, her eyes blurry with tears. “Ron please don’t hate me--”

Ron realized what was going on, how tense he looked just now and managing to relax his body and flatten his hands from the fists they were before. “N-no Kitty it’s not you.” He said quietly, “It’s just--I was just thinking--”

“I’m really happy you’re here.” Kitty said before he could continue, already knowing what was on his mind. “I’ve been wanting to see you, Ron…” She curled up and folded her hands together. “I...is it any trouble if you could...stay?” She kept her eyes on him, focusing on his face, the inflections that she recognized on her dearest friend. She liked it when Ron smiled, it said more than what it meant.

Ron gave her that smile, a vision that she enjoyed the moment she saw it. “I have nowhere to be.” He told her honestly, reaching out again until remembering her initial reaction and stopping himself. “I--yeah--I have a lot to tell you. I got a Prefect’s badge, first of all…”

Kitty managed to smile, settling down to listen to his story, “Tell me all about it.”

* * *

  
  
  


Judith wasn’t surprised in the slightest that Lucius Malfoy had taken his son’s side in the fallout. How Lucius claimed Draco was not to blame for Kitty’s torture. The man had the gall to say it was their fault for not informing anyone about the tampered portkey. No one knew about what Kitty planned for the third task, not Willow, not Severus, not the Malfoys, not Sirius Black. Judith didn’t expect Draco to suddenly have a fit over Kitty’s selflessness to save another person and botch the plan up entirely. Judith didn’t foresee Draco’s petty jealousy over Kitty fancying Ron Weasley to reach a breaking point.

Perhaps it was her fault, perhaps if she tried to stop the third task from even taking place, then perhaps Kitty wouldn’t have ever touched the portkey. If she had just told Professor Dumbledore, the Malfoys, her parents, Sirius black, then perhaps none of this would have happened.

But what if she did say something? What if she had told Dumbledore, or her father, her mother, Professor McGonagall? If she told someone then Kitty would still be in danger. If she told someone then Bellatrix Lestrange would still be alive, haunting the lands in search for vengeance upon the Bloodstone heirs.

In a land of what-ifs and maybes, there was only one thing that Judith knew was absolute.

Bellatrix Lestrange was now dead by her own wand.

It wasn’t something she was guilty of, but it also wasn’t something she was proud of. Murdering Bellatrix Lestrange was something that was necessary. Erasing a deplorable woman from existence was something that had to be done, lest the woman goes after anyone else.

Of course, murder was a sin, but murdering to save another’s life was not. Judith hadn’t done anything wrong in God’s eyes. Judith had no reason to feel guilty. She did what she could to protect her family and righten a wrong. Judith did the world a service by ending the life of a woman that almost attacked her after torturing her twin.

It was justifiable self-defense. 

But while Judith saw this one way, she knew that not everyone would think the same way she did. Not everyone would understand her logic and beliefs on the matter. Her father already knew about what Judith had done, of course. He was smart enough to piece it together. He had no qualms over what his daughter had done, and without words expressed his gratitude for what she had done. Narcissa also knew what Judith had done, but given that Bellatrix was her sister, she reacted differently. She hardly showed emotion, but losing her dear sister seemed to drive her to take Lucius’s side in the Malfoy family’s growing rift with the Snape’s. In her mind none of this wouldn't have escalated into murder if Kitty and Judith actually told an adult about Judith’s last vision. Her own mother, however, couldn't find fault with Bellatrix’s demise. She insisted that Judith was protecting herself and her sister, and she hated to think what would happen if no one had stopped her.

The reactions varied depending on who it was, but the only person she cared about didn't know what had transpired that night. The only opinion that mattered was the only one she was afraid of hurting. She understood the beliefs of the Weasley family as a whole, that family was more important than anything, but was killing a person to save your family a forgivable thing in itself? She was afraid of knowing his opinion, that if she told George the truth that he might hate her because of it.

She couldn't lie to him. He had the ability to know when she was lying. Judith could never understand why he could see right through her but she also never dared to find out why. It was just a big of a mystery as how the twins always knew how to break curfew and raid the kitchens without getting caught on so many occasions. George and his brother, Fred, had a strange sort of air about them that made them both untouchable, like nothing could harm them if they didn’t wish for it to happen. It was the same kind of air that made her afraid, that the same air could figure out all of her dark and dirty secrets and make her completely visible.

Not that she had any dark and dirty secrets to hide from them. Kitty had told her _boys_ everything about Judith that Judith never wanted anyone to know. Kitty was possibly the reason George understood her so well and decided to give her that chance, even though Judith was a Slytherin and just about closed off towards everyone. It was Kitty’s fault that George was in her life, and… dare say, she owed Kitty everything for that.

George had become important to her, and she still couldn’t believe that. She hardly let anyone past her own defenses and here comes George Weasley, able to get through everything she thrown at him with his own charm and unwavering stubbornness. He refused to leave her side at her lowest points and had decided to stay with her to see her through everything she was put through. He became the closest thing that Judith could ever refer to as a friend and was managing to give her feelings that she hadn’t ever expected to feel towards a single person. Lying to him was out of the question.

Judith was pacing the entrance to Saint Mungo’s, debating on searching for the aforementioned boy that had been on her mind for weeks. According to her parents, the Weasley twins had never left Kitty’s room, opting to put their own business on hold in order to take care of their dearest friend. In her satchel was a weight that felt like it was ten times heavier than the amount she took out. Finally, at her side stood Lee Jordan, rolling his eyes at the sight of Judith pacing the entrance, the boy having entered the facility about five minutes ago to witness her nervous pacing.

“You’re going to wear down the flooring.” He commented, effectively making Judith jump in her place. She turned around sharply to look at him, looking confused as to who he was before remembering his presence with the twins on different occasions.

“You’re George’s friend.” She said quietly.

“You’re George’s girlfriend.” Lee quipped in return, smiling deviously when he saw her sputter at his declaration. “It’s about time we’ve met. I’m Lee Jordan.” He reached out to take her hand, something that Judith had to process before remembering that people did this.

“Judith Snape…” She cautiously shook his hand, almost yelping when he gripped her hand and pulled her along as he made his way further into Saint Mungo’s. “What are you doing?” She tried her hardest not to yell.

“If I leave you here then you’re going to burrow into the ground below and then you’ll never see George.” He commented happily, “This way I’m taking you straight to the source. I would reckon that you’d want to see Kitty as well, since you’re her sister.”

Judith stopped trying to take her hand from his grip, giving a pitiful sigh and staring down at the floor. “Kitty has already seen me once after the accident and she understands my distance after what has happened.”

The answer didn’t seem to bother Lee as it should have bothered anyone else, nodding sympathetically. “George told me what you did.” He said then, causing Judith’s head to snap up and all color to drain from her face. “He sounded very proud of you and I wish I would have done it also.” He continued, “After everything that bastard has done to my dad and Fred and George, he deserved everything that was coming to him.”

Judith instantly looked confused, the panic leaving her features. If he wasn’t talking about the incident, then what…? “Your dad?”

“It wasn’t just my dad and the twins, too, it was a whole lot of people.” Lee looked back at her, “Ludo Bagman screwed over a lot of people, and some goblins. Now if you’ve screwed over goblins then that means you’ve gone done the impossible. I was about to say something and then I hear from George that you’ve not only threatened to hex his bullocks off, that you’ve actually written up the Ministry to look into the case. Last I’ve heard Bagman is trying to get out of the country now that there’s aurors after him. I give that man a month before he’s caught.”

Judith laughed slightly, using her free hand to brush some hair from her eyes. “Well, I needed something to do while I was stuck in Saint Mungo’s for a few months…” She said quietly, “I never thought...”

When they finally reached Kitty’s room Judith had trailed off, stepping inside the room with Lee and not seeing Fred nor George, but Ron in the midst of telling Kitty about something. Kitty’s eyes flickered over to them and a wide grin formed on her face. “Lee!” She looked happy to see him, “Fred and George are in the cafeteria.”  
  
  
Lee nodded, reaching into his backpack to take out a wrapped present and going over to put it on her lap. “I went to Honeydukes and got you a variety, don’t tell them who you got it from.” He winked conspiringly, watching her reach over to rip the paper away.

Kitty was too busy perusing the box to notice her sister having left the room, Ron looking mildly agitated at Lee’s presence but not upset by any means. “Oh sweet.” She pulled out a box of Bertie Botts and shook it. “Now Ron and I can play a game.”

“Mind if I join you?”

Judith hurried away from the room and followed the blue line in the corridor until it led her down another hall and towards the cafeteria. The weight in her satchel was the first and foremost thing on her mind, as well as her big secret. She couldn’t tell which one would be worse for George, but it was the only thing that she could do to repay them for what they were doing.

The twins were outside in the garden, sitting at a table with the Daily Prophet laid out in front of them and two trays on either side, holding sandwiches. Fred pointed towards the one listing marked with a question mark, saying something to his brother until George cut in and pointed to something else.

Judith watched them quietly for quite some time and bit her lip, finally bringing attention to herself and clearing her throat slightly. It was Fred that looked her way first, nudging his brother and when George finally saw her a grin formed on his face. “Judith!”

“About time you’ve appeared.” Fred commented good-naturedly, sliding over on the bench and patting the spot beside him. “Come and chat.”

The girl took a steady breath and went to sit by Fred, looking nervous and feeling full of butterflies. “What are you two doing?” She asked, looking over at the newspaper.

“We, Jude, are looking over available spaces for our business.” Fred explained, “Right now we’re only looking, considering that we’re a little low on funds.”

“We’ve been talking about taking out a loan at Gringotts, but dad said we’ve got slim chances of them approving us.” George didn’t look happy about that, resting his chin in his hands.

“You two have about a year until you leave Hogwarts,” Judith looked confused, “Wouldn’t this be presumptuous?”

“You’re saying that like we’re planning on finishing the school year.” Fred said teasingly, putting a finger to his lips at Judith’s reaction.

“Don’t tell anyone about this, we’re only telling you because you’re not the type to blab secrets.” George smiled at her, “You’re trustworthy,”

“For a Slytherin.” Fred finished.

Judith glanced at Fred and shook her head, “Both of you won’t be getting anywhere without the needed money…” She took a breath and steeled herself, “This is where I come in.”

Both of them looked at her curiously, Fred tilting his head, “What’s going on, Jude?”

Fred’s little nickname for her sounded weird coming from him, as that was the same name her grandfather had. She continued to breathe evenly and reached into her satchel for the smaller bag. “If we’re looking at the records, it says that I owe you a life debt, and I’m also doing this to return your kindness for staying with Kitty. Now--before I do this.” She gripped the bag, “This is not a charity. This is me repaying you by righting a wrong.” With that she took the bag out of her satchel and gently set it down onto the table.

The twins stared at the small bag, spotting the shine of a galleon and switching their incredulous gaze towards Judith. Fred was the first to speak, poking the bag, “You’re giving us money.”

“For your business.” Judith said quickly, “I repeat, it’s not a charity. I’m writing a wrong. With everything you bet at the Quidditch Championship, I took it upon myself to do the maths. Ludo Bagman owed you about five-hundred and seventy galleons. I’ve took it upon myself to take what you were owed and also pay you back for saving my life in second year. In total, this is Bagman’s payment and a loan for four-hundred and thirty galleons.”

“You’ve just given us one thousand galleons.” George’s voice reached a pitch before he cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down. “Judith--you--you can’t do this--”

“This is too much!” Fred shoved the bag back towards her.

Judith glared at Fred and shoved it back towards him, “The first part is what you were owed, fair and square. The second part, I may repeat, is a loan. A loan I expect to be repaid within ten years. I won’t allow you two to take no for an answer.”

George began to chuckle, slowly ending up into full-on pleasant laughter because he knew that there was no way in hell that Judith was going to take it back. It wasn’t exactly charity, as she first told them. She made it so they had no reason to refuse the offer.

Fred slowly understood why his brother was laughing and slowly joined him, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. The two of them laughed for quite a while, unable to look away from the coin sack that was on the table.

Judith patiently waited for them to stop, because the more they laughed the harder her nerves wracked her body. Could she really tell them what she did after making them remarkably happy? Her stomach churned at the thought, because dropping the bomb that she had murdered someone right after this would just…

She couldn’t do it. Not right now.

“So we’re to pay you back within ten years?” Fred questioned when he finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh, believe me when I say you’ll be paid back by next summer.”

George scooped up the coin bag and weighed it in his hands, “This means we can rent that space in Diagon Alley, we’ll be up before the year’s over.”

“Miss Judith Snape I can just kiss you!” Fred lunged forward at Judith but she got up from her seat and moved away before he could hug her, pulling on a smile for them both and waving at them.

“Stop trying to kiss me.” She said amusedly, continuing to step back. “I’ll let you keep planning, it’s my turn to...see my sister.” She turned around and went back towards the building, only stopping when she heard fast footsteps behind her.

“Wait!” George managed to catch her at the door, smiling when she turned to face him, “I--I really have to thank you, Judith. No one would--save for Kitty--but--” He fumbled over his words and forced himself to stop, taking her hand. “You...know, we...um…” He could practically feel his brother’s stare on the back of his head and tried to ignore it. “We missed an important moment at the Yule Ball. Before you--um--” He left it there so she could fill the blanks.

Judith stared at their joined hands, her own heart fluttering in her chest against the already prominent nerves. “What did we miss?” She questioned, watching him through her glasses.

George looked around nervously and leaned in, wincing at the sound of his brother’s whistle before closing the gap between them and kissing her shyly for a quick second. “That.” He was red as a beet now, stepping back to allow her some space. The two of them stood in silence, Judith also flushed from the contact and managing to force a smile.

No, definitely not now. She couldn’t tell him anything.

George continued to watch her, noticing the way her smile wasn’t quite there and there was a flicker of pain in her eyes, “...Judith, are you okay?”

The question had Judith losing her color quickly and she nodded, “--of--of course I am I just--”

“I just kissed you and you look like someone died.” George looked sad, “Am I that bad?”

“N-no it’s not you!” Judith spoke quickly, “I--I’m just--I have--the kiss was nice I just--I…” She couldn’t think of anything to say to cover herself, knowing fully that George would see right through it. Her pained look became worse, and it was noticeable.

“Judith.” George frowned, “Is something bothering you?”

She stilled for a moment, registering that George knew he hit the nail on the head. She nodded, smiling sadly. “I...I can’t really lie to you anymore, can I?”

He smirked slightly, “I’m a lie detector, nothing gets past me. So...tell me, what is it?”

She took a step back, opening the door. “I can’t say it now, it’s not the time.” She whispered, “Go and celebrate with Fred, I’m going to visit Kitty.”

“When are you going to tell me?” George questioned.

“When the timing isn’t shite.” She smiled apologetically, “Just...give me time.” Judith stepped further into the cafeteria and quickly left, feeling her entire body riddled with nervous tension.

George watched her leave, frowning. He couldn’t really go back and celebrate with Fred now that he was worried about her, but he tried his best.

She’d tell him eventually, even if he had to track her down.

* * *

  
  


Severus wanted to be with her when Willow decided on going to the Ministry, but she insisted that she had to do it alone. The meeting was between her and Peter, no one else. With just a day until the man was taken into Azkaban, she had to go confront her old friend. With everything Willow knew about what became of Peter Pettigrew after she had ran off across the pond to America, there was so many questions that plagued her mind. Why did he turn against his friends? Why had he become so heartless? Why did he save her daughter when it was clear he was working for her father? She needed answers, and thanks to Sirius, she was being given a chance to get them.

Willow was met with the black-haired man at the door to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, her presence perking some heads their way as she hugged Sirius with tears in her eyes. She hated that, being able to cry so easily without a warning. It never worked well when she was so full of emotions, tears came as easy as her heartbeat.

Sirius wiped a tear from her cheek when the hug ended, the man grinning but not saying a word. No mention of her crying under such dire circumstances. “Kingsley prepared a room for the two of you, but I’m afraid you can’t go in and see him by yourself.”

Willow pulled on a tight smile at his words, “I don’t think he will come to harm me so easily, Sirius.”

“It’s not you that Kingsley’s worried about, love.” Sirius said gravely, surprising Willow a bit. She stared at him for a moment but didn’t dispute the claim that she might be a danger to Peter Pettigrew. Given what Sirius was a witness to back when he told her the truth, they had good reason to give her a chaperone.

“Take me.” Willow said softly, taking Sirius by the arm and fixing on her most serious expression. Sirius led her down the corridor and through a pair of double doors that were well guarded, opening the second door and ushering her inside.

The interrogation room was plain as she expected it to be, with one lone table and two chairs, and sitting on the right side was Peter himself, shackled to the spot with anti-magic binds. The sight of Willow seemed to scare Peter immediately, his face going pale at the sight of his former friend as the years of guilt bubbled up to the surface.

“W-Willow...you haven’t aged a day.” Peter said nervously, trying not to look at his other former friend. Sirius seemed to be keeping a cold stare at Peter, keeping watch over the two of them and staying right by the door.

Willow didn’t answer Peter, sitting gracefully into the empty chair and composing herself, trying her best not to cry. Crying wouldn’t help her right now, even if just looking at him made her wish to break into a fresh bout of tears.

Peter seemed to shrink in his seat at Willow’s even stare, noting her lack of tears. He didn’t like it, and it made him uneasy. “Willow...please say something.” He cowed, “Anything! I--I understand everything I’ve done but you need to understand I was only trying to protect myself, if I didn’t--”

“Stop.” Willow effectively silenced him with one word, gaining her strength. “No amount of rationalizing will give you any type of excuse for turning against everyone who loved you.” She said quietly, “You’ve done the worst thing possible, Peter, you’ve gone against everyone you loved for mere _protection_.”

“If it hadn’t been me then it would have been someone else!” He squeaked.

“You’re _wrong_ !” Willow’s voice rose. “We would have died for you, Peter. We treated you like family. James and Lily and Remus and Sirius were your _family_! They may not have been blood but they were as close as anything you always wanted.” A tear threatened to fall but she brushed it away quickly, “I want to know why you turned against everything. I want to know why you decided to betray them--me--all of us!”

“I WAS AFRAID!” Peter caught himself just as he shouted, shifting in his seat uncomfortably and starting to tremble. “I was afraid--Willow. I--you--you left and--I suddenly felt alone. I suddenly felt weak. When you decided to run off with a random muggle I suddenly lost my strength!”

Willow narrowed her eyes slightly, “You’re blaming _me_?” Her voice was low and dangerous, and Sirius had to take his wand when he heard the windows rattle.

“Willow.” He spoke up, catching her attention and gesturing to the windows overhead. When she finally realized what was happening the rattling stopped.

Peter looked terrified, “Willow--did you realize how important you were to me? You--you’re so strong compared to me. Not just your magic, you made me believe in myself. I was ready to become a healer and I….our future together, I--I had so many dreams.” He looked away just then, downwards towards his shoes. “When you left it was like my future had left along with you, and suddenly I--I was exposed. I was helpless. I panicked and decided to find someone who was just as strong!”

“You went to Voldemort because Willow left?” Sirius stepped forward, growing enraged. “Peter I knew you loved her but--”

“Please!” Peter spoke over Sirius quickly, shame flooding his features. “Sirius please! You have to understand! I’m no good!”

Willow had her hands to her chest, folded up one on top of the other, trying to contain her trembling nerves. “Me leaving Britain doesn’t excuse you for killing my dearest friends.” She whispered. “Me leaving Britain doesn’t excuse you for sending Sirius to Azkaban. Me leaving Britain doesn’t excuse you for making my godson an ORPHAN!”

The windows cracked and burst suddenly, the glass raining down onto the floor. Sirius groaned and went over there to spell the shards away. “Keep going the way you’re going Peter, and I won’t stop Willow from breaking your limbs.”

Peter squeaked again, trying to cover his head, “I’m sorry! I’M SORRY! How many times do I have to keep saying it? I know what I did was unforgivable, but at the time I was so stupid and scared--”

“What made you decide to team up with my father?” Willow interrupted him harshly, “Were you still stupid and scared, Peter?”

“I was in hiding when Cypress found me.” Peter said quickly, white as a sheet. “He told me he wanted to bring down the Dark Lord and bring something worse and he told me if I didn’t help him then he’d kill me!” He looked terrified, mostly because of how angry Willow seemed. He only seen her angry once before, and once was just enough for him. “I was only helping him to stay alive, Willow. I didn’t know he was going after your daughter, if I knew what he was planning--” Peter took a deep breath, grimacing. “He wanted me to….do things with her….vile, sick things.”

Willow’s anger seemed to boil differently now, but it was obvious that it wasn’t aimed towards Peter anymore. “You...I remember what Sirius said...you were the only one in Hogsmeade with her.” She stopped for a moment, “You...risked your own life to save my daughter’s.”

“I’d do it again and again.” Peter said honestly, “I may be a stupid and fightful man, but I am not a monster.” He visibly looked tired and pained, “Kitty looks so much like you, Willow…” He said brokenly, “I ...I couldn’t think of doing what he wanted me to do.”

She was holding it in so well, but when Peter said that the tears couldn’t stop flowing. Willow’s anger melted away with those tears and she looked at Peter differently now. “There’s still some light inside of you…” She whispered, “Peter!”

Her tears seemed to trigger his own, and he openly cried, trying to ignore Sirius’ stare. “I know--I know it doesn’t make up for what I did….but I want to try and earn your forgiveness.”

Willow brushed some tears away, nodding slightly, “…Thank you for saving my daughter.” She finally stood up, looking towards Sirius. “I think I’m done…” She went over to Sirius and hugged him tight, breaking into more sobs.

Sirius sighed, petting her hair and glancing towards Peter. “I would have rather died than to deceive my friends, you sorry excuse of a--”

“Let’s go.” Willow patted his shoulder, turning him away and allowing Sirius to lead her out of the room. She could feel everyone watching them as they left the corridor and went back into the main office.

“Sirius.” Kingsley Shacklebolt approached them as soon as he saw them both, looking at Willow concernedly. “Ma’am.” He reached out to shake her hand, “Willow Snape, I take it.”

Willow took Kingley’s hand, pulling on a tight smile, “You must be the head Auror. Forgive me, I may have broken a few of your windows.”

Kingsley chuckled, “I wouldn’t expect less from a Bloodstone Witch, given who you were speaking to.”

Sirius grinned slightly, “Kingsley, mind if I take my lunch break early? I want to take Willow somewhere.”

Kingsley reached over to pat Sirius’ shoulder, “Go ahead, I’ll tell Williamson.”

Willow looked at Sirius curiously as the man took her hand, leading her out of the office and towards the floos. “Where are we going for lunch?” She questioned, wondering what Sirius was planning.

“Someplace really hopping, Willow. It’s the newest hip joint in town.” He grinned, allowing her to floo first.

When the two were finally outside the office Sirius took her to the Leaky Cauldron. Willow expected Sirius to get them a seat but he instead lead her to the entrance to Diagon Alley. A brow rose on her features and she watched him lead her across the alley, bypassing the other shops.

“We’re almost there, Willow.” Sirius said winningly, “I imagine you’d want a cuppa to calm your nerves after seeing Peter, so I’m taking you to the best spot in Diagon Alley.” He finally stopped, presenting Willow to an apartment complex at the end of Diagon Alley. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Realization dawned on Willow’s face before he led her up to his flat, unlocking the door and ushering her inside. It looked like a bachelor's pad, with the basic necessities and a few rooms.

“Apparently being on Fudge’s good side gives you a lot of perks.” Sirius commented, gesturing to the apartment, “I was able to get this flat quickly once I was made Auror. He’s been so good to me Willow, he even donated a bit of his old furniture. The place is a two-bedroom, enough room for Harry when it’s time for him to come visit.”

Willow smiled at Sirius, stepping into the kitchen and running her hands along the wood counters. “This is fantastic, Sirius. You have been blessed indeed. This is a far cry from being holed up in a wizard’s prison.”

“I have you to thank, Willow.” Sirius said honestly, following her into the room. “You and Kitty. Without your word, without your daughter’s help, I would have been given the dementor’s kiss and none of this would be possible.”

Willow took a seat at the kitchen table while Sirius brought out a teakettle, looking pretty enthusiastic about the fact that Willow was in his flat and having tea with him. He made a show in getting their cups, with some fancy handwork and trying to impress her. She gave him a genuine smile in return, happy to see how well her dearest friend was fairing after such a horrible experience. Normally a wizard would be mentally scarred from such a long stay in Azkaban but Sirius wasn’t just any other wizard. Willow had known Sirius for all her life and he was proven to be a strong individual with stronger morals. To see him acting silly while doing something so trivial as making tea made her feel elated. It was just a shame that her husband still loathed Sirius, but then Sirius felt the same about her husband.

Not everything could be perfect, she thought sadly. There wouldn’t be a time where Severus and Sirius could ever mend fences. There was too much bad blood between them.

When the tea was ready there was a soft knock at the door, and Sirius had to put the kettle back down on a hotplate. “Coming!” He called out, heading to the door. “I reckon it’s my landlady coming here to chat me up.” He mused, finally opening the door and almost jumping in his boots. “Albus!” He opened the door wider for the man, “Come in, come in, what brings you here?”

Albus looked pleased to see Sirius at his own flat, smiling kindly. “Sirius my boy, we haven’t spoken since the trial. Are you faring well?”

“Just plain chipper, Albus, I was in the middle of entertaining a guest, would you like some tea? I brewed enough for another.” He shut the door after Albus had entered further into the room, showing him to the small kitchen.

“A guest...oh!” When Albus realized who the guest Sirius mentioned was, he looked happier. “What a pleasant surprise, Willow.” He greeted her jovially, taking the seat that was offered. “I see I’ve come in the middle of two friends reminiscing!”

Willow pulled on a sad smile, “Sirius brought me here after my meeting with Peter, he managed to get me into the office just this once.” She explained, watching Dumbledore’s sympathetic frown.

“It must have been hard for you, Willow dear. I’m afraid we still cannot find your father, and this is part of the reason why I’ve come here.” He looked towards Sirius as the man poured the tea. “Sirius Black, I’m here to ask of you for your assistance, you see, I’m planning to reform the Order very soon, and we will need a new place to conduct our business. I was hoping that you would donate to us the Black Family Estate.”

Willow tilted her head slightly while Sirius turned to face Albus, “You...want me to hand over my ancestral home?”

“What’s the Order?” Willow questioned.

“The Order is something James and Lily were a part of back after you had left the country. Sirius, Remus and Peter were also a part of the Order and so were a fair others. Frank and Alice Longbottom for example, before Bellatrix Lestrange had gotten to them.”

Sirius’s eye twitched at the mention of his cousin, wondering if Willow _knew_.

“With you also being here, Willow, I would love to extend an invitation for you to join the Order of the Phoenix.” Albus smiled, “With you on our side we can very well find your father and anyone who could be working with him, as well as protect Kitty’s life.”

Willow nodded slowly, the fact that Kitty was still at Saint Mungo’s wasn’t just because she wasn’t healed, but as a safety precaution. Once she was discharged she’d be left vulnerable to just about anyone who wanted to attack her. So far, her only protection was the Weasley Family, who had graciously offered to look after her.

“The Order, who else is part of it?”

Dumbledore shook his head, “That I cannot tell you as of yet, my dear, you will know when you and your family come to stay at our new base of operations--that is, if Sirius allows us to use his family estate.”

Sirius nodded, serving Albus his tea. “The estate itself is under a fidelius charm, which would make it invisible to anyone who wishes to find Kitty, but when you mean Willow’s family, are you including Snivellus?”

Willow flinched at the nickname, “Sirius--”

“Of course, Sirius, Severus has been a part of the Order ever since Lily and James’ unfortunate death. I trust him as much as Willow loves him.” Albus took a sip of his tea.

Sirius wordlessly handed Willow her cup and went to sit down. “You know how I feel about my childhood home, Albus. Don’t expect me to stay there longer than I wish to.”

“I remember James telling me that you ran away from home to live with his family for the rest of Hogwarts, and I’m sure Willow recalls that moment perfectly well.” He looked over to willow, grinning in mirth.

It was a clear memory in her own mind, that one conversation with Sirius during sixth year, and Willow also remembered how she envied Sirius for being able to leave his family. She never told him how she wished she had done the same, she never wished to admit that she was jealous of her dear friend for being so strong where she was just weak.

It made her wonder why Peter saw her as strong, when all she remembered was being so weak. Willow nodded at Albus’ words, looking down at her own reflection in the tea.

Sirius nodded slowly, remembering bits and pieces of the same memory. “I told myself I’d never step foot back inside that horrendous place, but there’s a problem with your request, Albus.”

“What would that be, Sirius?”

“Cypress has been to the house a few times in the past.” Sirius said gravely, “It would be useless to try and hide from him when he knows where 12 Grimmauld Place resides.”

Albus tipped his head down in thought, mulling over the information and looking doubtful. “This is a horrible revelation indeed. However, we will still need to find a place to conviene. The cottage that we used before has been compromised by Peter himself, and I will not chance it. I don’t wish to allow Kitty to stay in her own home, as Cypress knows that manor all too well.”

Willow jumped in her seat suddenly, an idea making her gasp. “Albus, I believe…”

Both wizards looked towards Willow as the witch smiled. “I think I know of a place that may suit your needs, but we’ll have to ask my husband for permission.”

Sirius frowned, a little concerned. “Why would we have to talk to _him_?”

Albus’ eyes twinkled knowingly.

* * *

  
  


Kitty was playing wizard’s chess with Ron, focused on trying to take his queen. Ron never showed her any mercy while they played wizard’s chess, and she wouldn’t have accepted him going easy on her for any reason. Ron knew all too well about how Kitty felt when people made things easier for her. She hated it, she wanted to do everything fair and square and if that meant losing almost every game to her dear friend then it was worth the single win when she finally came on top.

Today wasn’t one of those days, as Ron looked too smug at the moment as he took half her pieces with ease. “Have you gotten worse?” He asked.

“Oh hush.” Kitty pouted at him, only coming to attention to the door when someone cleared their throat. Both of them stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door, and Kitty stilled at the sight of the Diggorys.

“C-Cedric.” Kitty took her hand off of her knight and tucked it back into her lap. “You didn’t have to--”

“It was dad’s idea.” The boy said quietly, glancing over at his father. “He insisted on coming to see you.”

“Miss Snape, you had to expect this was coming.” Amos smiled at her, his hat in his hands. “Cedric told me what happened during the third task, little lady.”

Ron looked at how uncomfortable Kitty looked before seeing how nervous Cedric was, narrowing his eyes slightly at the other boy while quietly regarding his father. “Is there something I’ve missed?” He asked.

“I--It’s nothing, Ron.” Kitty said quickly.

“It’s not nothing, Kitty Snape.” Amos stepped over to her, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder before Ron reached between them to stop him. Amos saw how Kitty recoiled and he stepped back, nodding sympathetically. “Young Kitty here saved Cedric’s life during the third task, twice.”

Ron’s eyebrows rose, looking over at Cedric. “Kitty did what?”

“Krum cast an unforgivable at me, the Cruciatus, and suddenly I could hear Kitty’s voice cast something I never heard before, and it hit Krum right in the back.” The other boy recalled, “I knew it was Kitty right away by the shimmer, since she was the type to use disillusionment charms.”

Kitty blushed slightly, and Ron bit his lip. He wanted to hold her hand, but he fought against it.

Cedric stepped over towards the bed and his father clapped his hand to Cedric’s back. “When I was close to the Triwizard cup, I thought I was going to win, but then Kitty--she tackled me. Again, she was nothing but a shimmer, but suddenly her voice was in my ear, telling me to stay alive. When I looked up at the cup, the weight lifted and there was a blinding light, and--” He stopped himself there, allowing Ron to fill the blanks.

“When Draco left me I still had a job to do.” Kitty explained quietly, “I had to keep everyone safe.”

Ron remembered the letter clearly, how Kitty called herself expendable, how she felt responsible for everything. He was shaking the more he realized that she was trying to sacrifice herself. “Kitty.” He uttered brokenly, “I’m never going to forgive Malfoy…” He whispered.

“You saved my boy’s life, Kitty.” Amos said kindly, “I’m forever in your debt.” He smiled then, “We must get going, I just wanted to thank you for what you did.”

Kitty nodded slightly, “I only did what was right.”

Amos turned away to leave but Cedric stayed, finally shedding his nerves. He straightened his back and smiled at Kitty, “Thank you, Kitty. You would have been a great champion if it was you instead of Malfoy, and not just because of your bloodline.”

Kitty watched Cedric leave then, not knowing how to respond to Cedric’s words. She looked over at Ron and noticed how he was absorbed in his own thoughts. “Ron?”

“You didn’t have to do all of that.” He said quietly. “I knew if you helped Malfoy he was going to hurt you. Kitty…” He looked down at his hands. “You’re not expendable, Kitty. You never have been.”

“Ron…”

“You’re here because of _him_! Kitty, Malfoy put you in here, and he never even had the sense of decency to come in here and apologize for what he did!” He looked emotional, his face flushed in anger and he still couldn’t stop shaking.

Kitty teared up slightly, “I chose to help him Ron, Draco didn’t even ask me. I insisted on keeping him alive.” She reached out but stopped herself, bringing back her hand and looking down at her hand. She wanted to touch him but she was so scared. It only made her tear up even more, because Ron would never hurt her.

Ron couldn’t stand it anymore, reaching over to take Kitty’s hand and holding it tightly when she tried to take it away. He used both his hands and kept hers covered, feeling her shake. “You’re okay, Kitty. It’s me, it’s just me…” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed a knuckle. “I’m never going to hurt you.” He choked out.

Kitty’s heart was hammering in her chest, the panic of someone touching her fighting against everything she knew about Ron. She did her best to fight it, because Ron’s touch wasn’t anything that should be panic inducing. He would never hurt her, he could never hurt her. Ron wasn’t _them_.

Ron wasn’t Bellatrix. Ron wasn’t her _grandfather_.

Kitty broke into tears suddenly, forcing herself to pull him closer so she could grasp him with her free hand.

Ron’s eyes widened slightly, “Kitty--”

“Please--” She sobbed, pressing her forehead to his shoulder, “Hold me, just--don’t let go.”

Ron let go of Kitty’s hand and wrapped his arms around her, holding Kitty close and feeling her heartbeat and breathing patterns, whispering soothing words into her ear while he continued to hold her.

After a half-hour Ron discovered that Kitty had fallen asleep in his arms, and he couldn’t help but cry. It was the first time she found sleep without the aid of potions ever since he was there.

* * *

  
  


Later that night Kitty was woken up to a wandlight, a feminine voice giggling at the sight. Ron and Kitty were sharing her bed, his arms around her waist and also waking up at the sound.

“Don’t want anyone else catching you two lovebirds this way.” The source of the light mused, “Someone might get the wrong impression.”

Ron reached up to rub his eyes groggily, shifting in the bed. “What’s going on?”

“We’re here to take Kitty home.” The woman behind the wandlight was smiling, her purple hair reflecting off of the glow. “My name is Tonks, I’m with the Ministry.”

“Kitty can’t go home.” Ron spoke up, his eyes widening some, “Dad told me all about it, Kitty has to stay here because she’s in danger--”

“Up, up, up--” Tonks shushed him, smirking, “This home is new, Albus Dumbledore himself wants her moved in tonight. Are you coming along Ron?”

Kitty felt Ron’s hand grasp around hers, and she could feel how warm he was. “I’m not leaving her side.” He told the woman, making Kitty feel a flutter in her heart.

“Anywhere I go, he goes.” She agreed, smiling at Ron more than anything.

The sight of Kitty’s eyes directed at Ron made Tonks smile in a secretive way, chuckling at the sight of the two of them before she nudged her wand, “Grab what you need.” She tossed them a rucksack with her other hand, “We’re going to the roof!”

Kitty gaped at her, “T-the roof? But what about appira--”

“Apparation’s not safe enough right now, plus, someone upstairs would love to see you again.” She winked playfully at Kitty, causing Ron’s ears to go red.

“Who would love to see you again?” He croaked out.

Tonks nudged Ron playfully, “No one to be jealous over, boyfriend.” She giggled again.

Both of them sputtered, and suddenly it dawned onto Kitty that the room was curiously silent. “Where’re my boys?” She asked, looking at Ron. “Where’s your brothers?”

Ron also looked around, “They were here before you slept…”

“I sent them ahead.” A voice carried from the doorway, making Kitty whip her head around, her eyes widening at the sight of Remus. She dropped what she was holding and went over to him, on instinct hugging him briefly before the panic attack came barreling down and causing her to recoil. She tried to breathe normally. 

“H-hold on--”

“Are you alright?” He frowned, “Your mum told me how bad it was but I never expected--”

“She’s trying to fight through it.” Ron said for her, “So far me and my brothers are the only ones that had contact with her.”

Remus nodded, smiling over at Ron. “She must trust you unconditionally, Ronald.” He said proudly. Kitty looked up at Remus from her crouched position and smiled nervously. “We must leave now, the healers don’t like the ruckus so late at night.”

The two teenagers managed to take whatever they needed thanks to a rucksack designed with wizard space, Ron carrying it as Kitty came back out of the bathroom with her muggle clothes. The two followed Tonks and Remus out of the room and down the corridor, towards the entrance to the ward.

“One more to go, Kitty.” Tonks told her in a whisper, as they passed the door to the Janus Thickey Ward. Kitty seemed to stop right away once she gotten at the door, an uneasy nervous feeling quelling in her gut while she stared back to where she came from. It was darker inside, but now it seemed a bit more foreboding.

“Kitty?” Ron whispered, stepping back towards her.

“It could’ve been me.” Kitty said quietly.

Ron frowned, “What could’ve been you?”

Kitty placed her hand on the door. “Your mum...she told me what Bellatrix had done to two of her friends. Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville’s parents… they’re in here too, permanently scarred because of the Cruciatus.”

Ron stared at the windows with a feeling of dread, but it went away when he realized that she wasn’t in there anymore, she was standing with him. He reached out to take her hand, squeezing it softly. “You’re not gone, Kitty. She isn’t going to hurt you ever again.”

Kitty couldn’t hold back the tears, “I know what happened--Ron--Judith killed her.”

Remus looked back towards the two of them, looking at Tonks briefly while they exchanged quiet glances.

“Who told you that?” Ron asked, feeling a lump in his throat. He hated seeing her cry, using his free hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“She told me…”

Remus stepped back towards them, lightly touching Kitty’s back to usher her forward. “We need to go while everyone’s still asleep.” He told them.

Ron kept his hand on Kitty’s hand while they ascended the last of the stairs, and once they were on the roof they were met by a few more Aurors. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones and last of all--

“Moody!” Kitty cried out quickly before covering her mouth, hiding right behind Ron at the sight of her old professor.

Alastor didn’t look shocked at the reaction, nodding sympathetically. “I’m not offended in the slightest, given what I know.” He told her, hobbling up to her before Lupin stopped his advance. “I want you to know that I’m not that bastard that tried to kill you. I’m what that bastard replaced. He’s dead now, if you’d like to know. Got the ol’ kiss from a dementor. Nothing but a husk.”

Kitty nodded quietly, her hand still over her mouth as tears threatened to spill.

“Better get used to me, Snape. I ain’t going anywhere now that old Dumbledore wants you protected. Now, I hear that you fly pretty fancy.” He took a broom from the rooftop floor and extended his arm out towards her, “Can you keep up with your own guard?”

Tonks smiled at Kitty and took the broom for her, handing it to the girl. “We’re going someplace far, can you handle it?”

Hesita passed Ron a broom, “We best get going.”

“Snape, Weasley, both of you listen up.” Moody barked out, “we’re going to be flying in close formation. Tonks’ll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin’ll be covering you from below. I’m going to be behind you. The rest’ll be circling us. We don’t break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed —”

“Is that likely?” Ron asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him.

“— the others keep flying, don’t stop, don’t break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Snape, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they’ll join you.”

“Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, they’ll think we’re not taking this seriously,” said Tonks, as she strapped the rucksack into a harness hanging from her broom.

“I’m just telling the girl the plan,” growled Moody. “Our job’s to deliver her--”

“Them.” Kingsley corrected.

“Them safely to headquarters and if we die in the attempt —”

“No one’s going to die,” said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice.

“Are you up for it?” Ron questioned Kitty quietly, and she tossed him a reassuring smile through her tears. She was full of nerves, but flying tended to take them away.

“They’ll need a disillusionment charm.” Moody said, a wry grin forming on his face, “I was told that Snape knows about them a little too well.”

Kitty looked towards Ron, blushing slightly. Ron only grinned and hooked an arm around her.

Moody rapped Kitty on the head first with his wand, the sensation of an egg-cracking over her head something she knew a little too well. Ron wasn’t far behind, both of them becoming nothing but shimmers.

“I can do mine better.” Kitty said as she looked at her own hand, seeing the outline.

“You’re still not in Hogwarts, Kitty.” Remus told her softly, “Bloodstone Witch or not, you’re still a student.”

“Right. Everybody ready?” Alastor pointed in a certain direction, “Remember the formation.”

“Mount your brooms.” Kinglsey ordered.

Kitty felt her nerves trickle away when she mounted her broom, looking beside her at Ron’s shimmer and feeling better knowing he was with her.

“Let’s jet.” She said quietly.

  
  


* * *

Their journey ended at a seemingly abandoned muggle street. It was near a dirty river that was littered with trash, and by the looks of the place it was clear of everything and anything. Kitty looked over at Moody, who was digging into his pocket for something, while everyone else walked them down the street. Kitty read the numbers, 61, 63, 64…. a number was missing. Try as she might, Kitty couldn’t find the missing house.

“Snape!” Moody’s voice caused her to jump slightly on instinct, and Moody handed her a piece of paper. “Memorize this and give it to Weasley.”

“Oi, I’m right behind her.” Ron said from her left, putting a hand on her shoulder. “What is this?”

“Memorize it, both of you.”

Kitty nodded, reading the slip of paper along with Ron.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number sixty-two, Spinner’s End, Cokeworth._

“What’s the Order of the — ?” Ron began.

“Not here, boy!” snarled Moody. “Wait till we’re inside!”

He pulled the piece of parchment out of Kitty’s hand and set fire to it with his wand tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Kitty looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number sixty-one; she looked to the left and saw number sixty; to the right, however, was a dead lot followed by number sixty-three.

“But where’s — ?”

“Think about what you’ve just memorized,” said Lupin quietly.

Kitty thought, and no sooner had she reached the part about number sixty-two, Spinner’s End, than the dead lot between the houses wasn’t exactly a dead lot anymore, but a house identical to the ones all around it.

“Bloody hell.” Ron breathed, indicating that he saw it too.

“Why are we in the middle of nowhere though?” Kitty asked then, looking around to the lifeless homes all around her. “This place is desolate.”

“It’s the perfect place.” Said Tonks, nudging the two towards the home. “Come on now, there are people who want to see you.”

Once Ron and Kitty were inside the Disillusionment charm was taken off of them. Kitty looked around, unable to believe her eyes. The house itself looked…bigger on the inside. She was about to go back outside to look at the house again from the outside, but Shacklebolt was blocking the door.

“What--”

“I see your mother went wild with the wizard space.” Remus said amusedly, leading Kitty further inside, “This house belongs to your father, and before now, it used to be smaller than…”

“Kitty!” A voice boomed from another room, and Molly Weasley was suddenly visible at the other end of the corridor. She hurried over to the lot of them, “Willow, Willow, your daughter’s home!” She called out before reaching out--stopping herself right away before she could scoop Kitty up into her arms.

Ron noticed that, smiling. “Mum, it’s okay to hug her.” He said encouragingly.

“The last time I did she screamed.” Molly looked devastated, not really expecting Kitty to actually close the gap between them and hug her. It took everything in Kitty to calm her nerves, almost letting go until Molly held on tight.

“Wh--what’s the meaning of this?” She cried out, “Just two days ago you--”

Kitty finally pried herself away, smiling reassuringly at Molly. “I’m working through it...Ron’s the first person I touched.”

Molly looked stunned at the revelation, staring at her son before moving to scoop him into a fierce hug. “This was what Fred and George meant that you’ve done the impossible? Oh, Ronald!” She teared up, “Oh honey, your mother will be so thrilled.”

Molly ushered the two children into the drawing room, where they were met with wall-to-wall stacks of books. Ron let out a whistle at the collection.

“Judith must be pleased.”

“These are my tomes, if you must know.” Severus’s voice came in from another room, the man stepping into the livingroom and zeroing in on Kitty. “Daughter.”

Kitty wiped a fresh tear from her face and ran over to Severus, hugging him tight. The action in itself shook the Potions Master and caused him to stare at his daughter incredulously. “Katherine--”

“Ron has been helping me, dad.” Kitty mumbled against his robes, looking up at him.

Severus moved his hand up to Kitty’s head, patting her softly, “I see.” He cast a suspicious look Ron’s way, making the boy look away nervously.

“Kitty--”

Willow stepped inside the room, already in tears at the sight of her daughter letting her father hold her. “Kitty I never thought--”

“I’m not going to let this beat me, mum.” Kitty continued to tear up at the sight of her mother, and when Severus let go of her and moved off to the side she was face to face with Willow.

“My baby.” Willow choked out a sob, reaching out to hold her.

_“You look just like your mother!”_

Kitty froze up once Willow embraced her, her eyes shutting while her heartbeat rose. It was an instant reaction almost everyone was witness to, and when Kitty began to cry and jerk away from Willow even her own mother was stunned. Willow let go of Kitty quickly and she went back over to Ron, trying to calm her own erratic breathing.

Molly put her hands to her mouth, holding down the pained sob that tried to escape as she watched how Willow broke into even more tears, going to Severus for emotional support and burying her head in his shoulder.

“Kitty--” She begged.

“Don’t force her.” Remus stepped in calmly and stood between the two of them, “Katherine was just in a traumatic event. The fact that she’s allowed some people to touch her is a big step, but given what we know--Bellatrix tortured her because of her likeness towards you, Willow.”

“I--It’s okay, Remus…” Willow tried to calm herself down, “I...understand…”

Molly wasn’t so sure about Willow’s dejected look, shaking her head. “Poor Kitty’s had a trying trip, Willow, perhaps we should show her to her room.” She took that moment to take the two of them upstairs.

Severus nodded, “I take it you’re done with your spellwork?” He combed his hands though Willow’s hair, “I still don’t understand why you insist on making this place bigger than it is.”

“For privacy, Severus.” Willow said in a somewhat calm manner.

“When we left this house it was only a two-bedroom hovel.” Moody growled, rapping the walls with his wand, “Just how much wizard space have you installed?”

Severus didn’t look neither satisfied or displeased with what his wife had done to his childhood home, “There’s at least seven rooms upstairs, a dining room, a library, a modified loo, and now I am the owner of a spacious basement.”

Willow seemed to giggle at Moody’s hard reaction towards her, “Wizard Space is highly regulated, Snape. I hate to have to come back and everyone is trapped inside the walls.”

“Alastor, Willow’s a Bloodstone Witch. This is on par with Dumbledore’s handiwork.” Tonks said defensively, “She knows how to make blood runes for the fidelius charm, for Merlin’s sake.”

“I really hate to dabble in blood magic at all, but Dumbledore told me that this was of the utmost importance to the Order.” Willow rubbed the tip of her finger with her thumb, smiling wanely. “I’ll do anything to protect my child.”

“You’re a good mother.” Tonks smiled at her, walking over to Willow and taking her hands, “Kitty knows it, too.”

Moody looked unmoved at the sight of Willow’s tears, “Sweet Circe, stop your blubbering! You’re going to flood this house.”

“My wife always cries, Alastor, you are going to have to get used to it.” Severus smirked slightly, letting out a small chuckle when Willow shoved him.

Two rooms over Judith was looking over the extendable ears that George loaned her. “Is this the last one you have?” She questioned. She was flanked by the twins, them sitting on the desk that she was sitting at.

“The only one mum hasn’t binned so far.” Fred said happily.

Harry put down a book he was reading on the settee. “I think we’re not supposed to know anything for a reason, Judith. They probably don’t want to cause panic. Mrs. Weasley is just doing her job.”

Judith stared flatly at Harry. “We’re involved in Kitty’s life just as much as they are, and I know this involves her. My dreams are pointing me in a direction and I’m going to take it.”

“Who would have thought we’d ever get Judith Snape to start being a troublemaker.” George mused.

“This must be some kind of parallel universe.” Fred countered.

Judith put the ears down, looking at both of them, “Just so we’re clear, it’s both of your faults.”

Everyone fell quiet instantly when the door handle began to jiggle, and Judith shoved the extendable ears at George, who tossed them to Fred, who promptly handed them at Harry so he could sit on them. The door opened then, revealing Ginny, the sight relaxing all four of them.

“Am I interrupting something?” Ginny asked suspiciously, seeing how uniform they looked.

“Nothing at all.” Harry said it a little too fast.

“Oh come off it, Ginny wants to know as much as all of us.” Fred commented, “We’re trying to figure out the best way to spy on the meeting.”

Ginny chuckled at that, stepping further in and shaking her head. “While I want to join you in devious plotting I was here to tell you that Kitty’s upstairs.”

The twins were suddenly at attention, grinning from ear to ear. They got up from their space and promptly apparated away.

“There goes my backup plans.” Judith groaned irritably.

“I think the twins going into the meeting inside the invisibility cloak would just create more harm than good, Judith.” Harry told her honestly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, moving over to the table and sitting where George once was, “Harry, mind if Judith and I talked in private?” She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Judith snapped her fingers once Harry stood up, “What you have to say to me can be said with Harry here.” She said outright, watching Harry sit back down. “What do you want?”

Ginny crossed her legs, looking at Judith steadily, “Is it true what Kitty said, that you killed Bellatrix?”

The color on Judith’s face drained, “W-what did she tell you?”

“It just came up in passing!” Ginny said, her hands up in surrender, “I was telling her that she was safe now and she mentioned what you told her two weeks ago.”

“I told her that while she was sleeping!” Judith whispered harshly, “Who else did she tell?”

Ginny lowered her hands, “Ron didn’t look surprised…” She looked towards Harry, noting his lack of shock. “How many people know, Judith?”

The bespectacled girl sighed, “Mum and Dad…the Malfoys...your parents...Harry, and apparently Ron and yourself.”

“Not Fred and George?” Ginny questioned then, “Judith…”

Judith looked away quickly, “I’m working on it, Ginny, it’s not just something that can roll off the tongue in casual conversation. ‘How’s the tea and biscuits, by the way I murdered a woman’, that doesn’t really sound fun to say, Ginny.”

Harry frowned, “Why are you even keeping it a secret, you didn’t just kill someone for the hell of it, Judith. You killed someone who would have killed others or even worse.”

“Because it’s me who did it!” Judith whispered, “What would George even say if he knew? How would he look at me?”

“I reckon he’d think you did it for good reason.” Ginny said quietly, putting her hand on Judith’s.

Judith still couldn’t look at Ginny, “My bloodline was made on the deaths of others… my history is based upon the intents of dark wizards. When I did that--I felt like I was repeating the past, I was one of _them_. I’m not even guilty over what I have done! I know I was justified.”

“Judith, you’re anything but a dark wizard.” Harry spoke up, “Your family line might be based on horrible things but you’re hardly anywhere near dark.”

“You killed someone, yes, but you killed a deplorable witch that had no remorse over anything she did.” Ginny squeezed her hand, “You’re already better than her, you may not be guilty over what you have done but you're still concerned. Honestly, if no one has hated you for what you’ve done so far what makes you think George will?”

“Mrs. Malfoy hates me.” Judith said hollowly. “I killed her sister.”

“The Malfoys aren’t being fair to any of you right now.” Harry stood up, going over to her. “Draco assumes he didn’t do anything wrong and isn’t the blame for what happened to Kitty and his parents are blaming everything on us. I wouldn’t put any stock in Mrs. Malfoy’s emotions right now.” He sat next to Judith, taking her other hand.

Judith could feel their hands tighten around hers, managing to keep herself from tearing up and keeping a good composure over this.

“If you don’t tell him today then I’m going to use one of my most nastiest hexes on you.” Ginny said brightly.

Judith pulled away right then, narrowing her eyes at Ginny but saying nothing, instead she stood up and brushed her trousers off before leaving the room.

Harry kept quiet for a while, watching Ginny. “How did you know threatening her would work?”

“Judith _knows_ who taught me how to hex people.” Ginny said slyly, “No one dares to mess with me for a reason, Harry.” She winked.

Harry felt a tad bit intimidated.

Judith could hear almost all the adults talking in the drawing-room as she passed the doors, heading up the stairs and towards the second floor. The only problem was that she didn’t know what room Kitty was in, so she stepped lightly, listening for the sound of the Twins’ voices. By the time she gotten to the end she stopped right away when the door opened, George leaving the room. When he saw Judith he put his finger to his lips, stepping aside so Fred could join him.

“She’s nodded off.” Fred whispered.

“All the excitement.” George added.

Judith nodded quietly, reaching out to take George’s hand. “D--do you remember that...problem?” She was starting to get nervous, only looking at his shoes. “There’s something we need to discuss.” She said quietly, finally looking up and glancing at Fred. “I think both of you need to know.”

Fred exchanged glances with George and after a moment they both nodded, George allowing Judith to lead them into another room. She waited until they were both inside before shutting the door.

“I hope you know, Jude,” Fred began, “We may be twins, but we’re not like _that_.” He quirked a grin in her direction, earning him a nasty glower in retaliation. He couldn’t help but laugh, slapping George on the shoulder. “Faster than Kitty ever was! I’m almost jealous.”

George was at least trying to be serious at the moment, sighing and shoving his brother playfully. “Quiet before you wake up Corvus.”

Judith’s glower softened, and she cursed under her breath. Leave it to Fred Weasley to tear down whatever nerves she had with a single joke. She glared at Fred slightly and folded her arms, leaning against the door. “I...I’m here to actually tell you…” She shut her eyes, trying to find the words, “The day of the third task--when--when Kitty disappeared and I had that vision--after we told Professor Dumbledore everything--after he had evacuated everyone….I left your sides for a moment.”

George nodded, remembering that very well.

“You went off grounds.” Fred stated, earning him a confused look from Judith.

“I’m not going to ask how you knew that...but...you didn’t...know where exactly I went.” She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, doing her best to look everywhere but at them, into their brown eyes.

Judith pushed off the door and paced the room, “When I had the vision of what happened to Kitty, it provided me with enough information for me to know where to go. I...I was just so...I don’t know--” She breathed, “I apparated to the graveyard and I saw her...just glaring at me--I saw both of them. I did the only thing I could do--because if I didn’t do it then she would have gotten away and either tried to finish the job or do it to someone else!” She finally stopped pacing, wringing her hands together, “I…”

Fred looked over at George, taking note of his frown, the way he seemed to know what she was trying to say without her having to say it. He stayed quiet, because no amount of joking could help out at this moment.

“When I was done...my grandfather was gone...and--I ….I just started screaming….I couldn’t take it….” Judith teared up slightly, “I performed an unforgivable…”

She felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, sobbing openly. George sighed and kissed the top of her head, “We reckoned it was something like that…” He told her, “When you came back you looked so...empty.”

“We knew not to say anything.” Fred spoke up, “George told me that you’d say it on your own time, and that if you lied then it’d be for a good reason.”

Judith’s knees buckled but George was there to support her, helping her to the floor.

“You going after two Death Eaters is such a stupid thing to do.” George mumbled, “But...if the same thing happened to Fred, then I wouldn’t have done anything differently.”

Fred stepped over to Judith and knelt down next to her, patting her head. “We’d do anything to protect our family, Jude.” He smiled a little.

George leaned her against him, looking over at Fred and gesturing with his eyes towards the door. Fred caught the quiet gesture and nodded, getting up.

“I don’t want to be expecting a niece, Georgie.” He commented, grinning when Judith glared at him through her tears. He winked at her and waved, mock-bowing before leaving the room with a crack.

“Your brother is crass.” Judith murmured, leaning against George.

“My brother knows how to lighten up dour situations, in the worst way possible.” George mused, content with just holding her.

They stayed like that for a while, while Judith worked on composing herself once again. George rested his chin on her shoulder. “Are you sure they’re going to have a meeting tonight?”

She stayed quiet for another moment, nodding slowly. “My instincts are on high alert, they’re going to discuss grandfather Cypress. I’m sure of it.”

“Why are you using our extendable ears when you could easily disillusion yourself?” He questioned, frowning slightly. “Our method isn’t exactly the most advanced. Mum discovered it already, so it’s not even that reliable.”

“Because there’s at least two people inside this house that can spot me out no matter how well I charm myself, and while my mother might not say anything, I’m not sure about Dumbledore. Placing an extendable ear at the door will be more discreet if I just add some...tricks.” She looked over at him, smiling slightly. “I know how to make your inventions a tad bit better, George.”

“I should let you look over some of our products.” He mused, both of them looking up when the door opened. The two of them looked ready to scramble apart at lightning speed before they realized that it was Ginny. George let out a sigh and resumed hanging onto Judith. “Come to spoil our alone time?”

“Mum will castrate you.” Ginny teased, “I take it the news went well?” She smiled down at Judith.

“Better than I thought.” Judith said eventually. “Why are you here?”

“I’ve got bad news.” The girl stepped over to one of the beds and bounced herself down onto it, only to find out how stiff the mattress was and wincing. “It’s no go with the Extendable Ears, she’s gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door.”

“How d’you know?” said George, looking crestfallen.

“Tonks told me how to find out,” said Ginny. “You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can’t make contact the door’s been Imperturbed. I’ve been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there’s no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap.”

Judith straightened up in George’s arms, “I suppose my backup plan might be needed.” She said. “Harry has it up in his room--”

“That’s a little too risky, even for us.” George finally pulled away from her, “The last thing I want is to see your dad’s wand pointing at my face menacingly, Judith. Professor Snape may be your father but he’s still an intimidating git.”

Ginny snorted in amusement, “Bill is still staring at him and her mum like the word has torn apart.”

Judith rolled her eyes, finally standing up. “Why is everyone surprised about my father being with my mother?”

Ginny shrugged, “Anyway...Sirius Black arrived just before I went up here, so whatever they’re going to talk about must be important.”

Judith couldn’t stand it, grunting irritably. She was a big part of this entire ordeal but she was being treated like she was a child that didn’t know anything better. She thought over her options, moving to pace the room while trying to think of how to get her information.

“I’m breaking the charm.” She finally decided, “If there’s no way they’ll allow me inside, then I’m not allowing them to keep me uninformed.”

“Are you mad?” Ginny gestured to the door, “Bloodstone Witch or not you can’t use magic here. You’ll get caught, they’ll know it’s you.”

“I don’t care. I rather get as much information as I can and be caught instead of being left in the dark.” With that Judith apparated, appearing back into the library and startling Harry and Hermione as they…

Judith stared at both of them, how the two were sitting too close on the settee. Hermione opened and shut her mouth, fumbling for a word or two.

“We were just talking about the weather.” Harry said before her, while Hermione scooted away from him.

Judith walked over to him, holding out her hand, “I want those ears.”

Harry got them out from under his seat and handed them to her quickly, watching Judith turn away and leave the room. “Bloody hell.” He muttered.

“She looks as angry as a wet cat.” Hermione said quietly.

“She always looks like that.” 

Before anything could happen George appeared in the room with a crack, making the two of them jump in place. He offered a smile before running out into the corridor.

Judith had her hand on the door that Ginny told her about, unable to touch it fully. She cast one glance at George when he stepped up.

“ _Finite Incantatem._ ” She whispered, feeling the spell vanish under her fingers. She held up the ears and disillusioned the one end before putting it in place, getting up gingerly and unrolling it back towards the library, the charm extending along with the toy.

“ _Sonorus Parvitas_.” Judith whispered at the one visible end of the ear, smiling as the voices became a little loud, as if they were hearing from a radio signal.

Fred managed to pop in as Judith was working, grinning from ear to ear at the sight. “Bloody amazing!”

“Shh!” Hermione hushed him.

_“Quiet down, quiet down! We can’t lose our heads.”_

_“A prophecy hasn’t been voided in eons, Moody! How are we supposed to react?”_

_“Can we even trust the word of this unspeakable? I never heard of Damien Duvatt.”_

_“Because he’s an unspeakable, Severus.”_

_“Do I look like a fool to you, Lupin?”_

_“You look like a fool all the time, Snivellus.”_

_“You have no room to--”_

_“Severus!” Willow’s voice spoke up, “Sirius, Remus. Please!”_

_“Let’s listen to Willow.” Tonks insisted, “Please.”_

_“The fact of the matter is that Harry Potter no longer has a prophecy, and as far as You Know Who goes, he’s as good as gone.” A different voice spoke up, one that wasn’t familiar._

Harry’s head perked up, “What?”

“Shh.” Judith held up a finger.

_“The new prophecy makes no sense! Who did you say told it?”_

_“Trelawney.” Dumbledore said confidently, “Harry provided his memory for what he had seen that day.”_

_“Well that makes sense, that blithering old bat.” Severus groaned._

_“From what we have gathered, the first verse is describing Cypress Bloodstone and what he’s doing with You-Know-Who’s Horcruxes.”_

_“The second verse talks about a Seer unleashing the white wolf.” The unknown voice said quietly._

_“Trelawney.” Moody supplied._

_“No, my daughter.” Willow said in a hollow voice. “Bloodstone Witches are powerful because each one of us is a seer, Alastor. So was my mother, and her mother before her.”_

Judith paled, looking back at Fred and George while they looked at her concernedly.

_“Kitty’s an unregistered seer?” Tonks asked._

_“Kitty isn’t--” Willow sobbed, “It’s Judith!”_

_The room broke out into mumbles, until someone pounded onto the table. “Cypress doesn’t know which one is a seer, does he?”_

_“Willow dear, who knows Judith’s secret besides us?” Arthur asked softly._

_“Outside of you and Albus? Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.”_

_There was a long drawn-out silence._

_“The Malfoys have had no contact with Cypress Bloodstone at all.” Severus spoke out, “Lucius had all but turned his back on You Know Who, I doubt Cypress would trust Lucius after everything he’s done to deceive Him.”_

_“Lucius Malfoy is a known Death Eater, Snape. You were a known Death Eater. How can we be so sure that any of your words are trustworthy?”_

_“Sirius!” Willow cried out. “Enough!”_

_“Get out of my house, you filthy mongrel!” Severus snarled out._

_“Alright, alright, please, let’s calm down!” Remus tried._

_“Stop this right now!” Molly said harshly, “We’re here to discuss Kitty!”_

_“Thank you, Molly.” Dumbledore said calmly, “From everything we know so far, Cypress believes that Kitty may be the Bloodstone Heir.”_

_“If that’s true then what about Judith?” Arthur questioned. “Judith is the seer that the prophecy is speaking of, it will mean that her blood will spill.”_

_“Not if Cypress doesn’t go after Judith.”_

_“Are you suggesting that we’re to put my daughter in more danger?” Willow cried out, “Hasn’t she been through enough?”_

_“Think of the alternative, Willow. The rest of the prophecy states that Cypress will get his way if he brings back the white wolf!”_

_“I refuse to let my daughters become part of this! They’re children!” She sobbed._

_“Willow, your daughters are involved in the prophecy--”_

_“Quiet!” Moody’s voice barked out, “Molly, it seems to me that someone has broken your Imperturbable Charm.”_

_“What?” Molly cried out._

“Shite! Pull it!” Fred took a hold of the extendable ear and tugged on it hard, pulling the rest of it into the room, pocketing it just as the door swung open to reveal Willow and Molly, one of them looking angrier than the other.

“Just who is to blame for this?” Molly directed her glares towards Fred and George, then at Judith.

“Who is to blame for what?” Fred questioned.

“We were just in here--” George gestured towards everyone.

“--minding our own business.”

“We’re not here to yell at you.” Willow spoke kindly, glancing at Molly while dabbing away old tears. “We understand your actions, but you will need to understand why we don’t want any of you to worry over any of this.”

Molly nodded, “All of you are too young to be let in on this, especially you two!” She gestured towards Judith and Harry specifically.

“Me?” Harry squeaked, “I didn’t even do--ow!” He winced when Hermione jabbed him in the side with her elbow. “I didn’t!”

Judith stood up from where she was crouched, “Mother, I believe I have a right to know just what is going on concerning my own sister.” She gestured to the others, “I think even they have the right to know what my grandfather’s planning to do. We need to be prepared!”

“If you wish to know what is going on, breaking other people’s spells so you can spy in on our meeting is not the way to do it, young lady!” Molly admonished, “Just because you’re a Bloodstone Witch doesn’t mean you’re allowed to break the rules!”

“Mum!” Judith looked desperately at her mother, “Given what I am, don’t you think that I need to be a little informed?” She pressed her hands together, folding them.

Molly frowned, looking over at Willow, who was just quiet and thinking about her daughter’s words. “She’s too young, Willow.” Molly whispered.

Harry got up and went over to Judith’s side. “What was this whole thing about a prophecy? I believe I need to know this as well.”

“Harry!” Hermione yelled.

“No! Judith’s right.” George looked at his mother, “We’re not children, mum!”

“Well you’re not adults, either!” Molly reprimanded, “Willow, please tell them why they’re not allowed to know.” She sounded strained, like she wanted to yell at all of them but Willow’s presence was keeping her collected.

Willow shook her head, “Molly’s right, dears…” She whispered, “Everything we’re discussing is too dark for any of you to handle.” She pursed her lips into a thin line, looking guilty when she met Judith’s eyes. “Honey, please trust us when we say that you’re too young to know any of this. We’re trying to protect you.”

Judith looked pained, glaring at her mother. “Protect me from the truth, you mean.”

“Judith, that’s not what I--” Willow winced when Judith pushed her aside to storm away, quickly grabbing hold of her wrist, “Please, wait.” She looked towards Molly, the ginger-haired witch knowing what Willow was about to do.

“I will not have my boys know--”

“Molly.” Willow said calmly, smiling at her. “Think about your boys for a second, think about my girls.”

Judith slipped her hand away to stare at her mother, folding her arms. “All I want is to know what we’re up against. Fred and George, they deserve to know too. So does Hermione, so does Harry and Ron.”

“And Kitty--” Hermione spoke up, but Molly shook her head.

“Kitty cannot handle any of this right now, she’s been through a traumatic event.” She looked back at Willow, her face softening. “You can tell her what we already know, Willow. All of them.” She pointed back to her sons, “No telling Kitty anything, understand?”

Fred and George held their hands up in surrender, exchanging glances.

Willow nodded at everyone’s attention, “What would you like to know?”

Judith straightened up, “Where’s my grandfather?”

“No one knows where Cypress is right now, Judith, but everyone is on high alert to find him. He’s keeping himself scarce, probably waiting in the wings to snatch Kitty away again.” Willow said softly, “He’s a master at blood magic, and for all I know he’s inside the manor as we speak.”

“He’s doing his best not to draw attention to himself, remember, he’s smarter than You-Know-Who and crafiter than he ever was.” Molly added stiffly, looking at Harry as he raised his hand.

“Why is he keeping himself so secluded if he’s so powerful? I read up on the Bloodstone line, the wizards who marry into the family take over the power through complex blood rituals.”

Molly cringed, and Willow nodded shamefully, “Yes...it’s a nasty business. However, my father may be powerful, but he knows what’s at stake. Kitty was supposed to die on the night of the third task, he didn’t expect Peter Pettigrew to have a change of heart. If he tries to make himself public now, he risks alerting Albus Dumbledore more than he already has.”

Hermione stood up, “Why is he afraid of Albus Dumbledore if he’s a Bloodstone? I thought they were on-par with each other.”

Molly shook her head, “Dumbledore’s power rivals a Bloodstone Witch, he’s the only one who can defeat Cypress if Dumbledore ever discovered his whereabouts.”

“Aren’t you powerful too, though?” Hermione asked again, “Mrs. Snape, you’re a Bloodstone Witch yourself, and so are your daughters. All four of you combined can--”

“We’re not stable enough.” Judith interrupted her. “We may be powerful, but we’re also unstable. All our power is liable to explode due to emotional outrage. It’s happened before.” She hugged herself, looking over at Fred and George. George returned her baleful glance.

“Myself alone cannot compare to my father’s skill with blood magic.” Willow said hollowly, smiling painedly. “You have to understand, I refused to use my magic for any selfless gain while I was at Hogwarts, and when I left I lived as a muggle for eight years. I still do at times.”

“You’re not adapt enough in your birthright.” George surmised.

“I was always my mother’s least favorite child.” Willow said quietly.

Harry stepped towards Judith again, “May I ask you, what has the Order been doing?”

Molly and Willow looked at each other before Molly shook her head. Willow nodded in understanding, “We’ve been doing two things, Harry. We’ve been trying to understand why he wants Kitty, and also we’ve been trying to make everyone aware of the new threat.”

Fred and George looked at eachother again before looking at Judith, noting the Order’s earlier meeting and the prophecy that they weren’t obviously going to discuss. They didn’t press on what they already knew.

“Why does he want Kitty?” Fred asked anyway, earning a glare from his mother.

“That part is classified information.” She answered hastily.

“Is the other question classified too?” George asked, “Or are we going to be walking around with our heads in the grass?”

“Warning everyone about this new threat is harder than it seems, boys.” Willow said placatingly, “With the threat of You-Know-Who dying out no one is really that willing to believe there’s someone looking to take his place. The Ministry won’t have any of it, and Cornelius Fudge is quite…”

“Stubborn.” Molly filled in her blank.

“I would rather say, barmy.” Harry muttered. “So if the Ministry won’t have any of it, then what of the aurors inside the house?”

“And that unspeakable!” Hermione added.

“Those, honey, are Order members, and we have a great understanding that they are loyal to Albus and no one else, not even Cornelius.” Willow smiled at them, “The Unspeakable is our first, and please do keep it quiet, they’re all risking so much just by being here.”

“Fudge wasn’t very pleased when everything went up in flames.” George pointed out, remembering the man’s reaction to Kitty’s vanishing. “How is he playing this off?”

“Quite terribly!” Molly spat out, angry. “He’s taken the Malfoy’s stance on Kitty being victimized and trying to make this seem like it’s a tawdry stunt. He’s slandering poor Kitty’s name as well as the entire family!”

Judith looked towards Harry, grasping his hand. What if Fudge knew about her killing Bellatrix? “They’re not taking Professor Dumbledore’s words at face value.”

“Not even half that, dear.” Willow said sadly, “Cornelius has this wild idea that Albus wants his job at the Ministry, he’s trying to downplay Kitty’s incident as greatly as possible. Even the Daily Prophet’s having a go at it.”

Hermione cringed at the words, thinking of Rita Skeeter. “Skeeter’s having a field day with this, then.”

“Wait.” Harry said then, gesturing to the door. “Sirius and Fudge are great friends, he wrote me often saying how much Fudge has helped him. Why is he in the Order if he could easily go to Fudge and blab?”

“Because Sirius Black has first and foremost been my childhood friend, Harry.” Willow smiled at him reassuringly. “He loves Kitty more than anything in this world, just as much as he loves you and me. He would never betray any of us, and he understands how unfair Cornelius is being.”

“So you’re saying that he’s spying on Fudge for you.” Fred snapped his fingers.

“That’s enough!” Molly quickly shushed Willow before she could speak, “I believe that’s enough information for now. The rest of it is far too much. It’s time for everyone to go to sleep.” She whispered.

Willow turned to Judith and Harry, taking both of their hands, “I hope this is good enough as anything for all of you.” She said softly, leaning into kiss their foreheads. “Get some sleep my lovelies.”

Judith looked over at George, noting how satisfied yet bothered he looked at the moment, while Fred looked just as concerned. “I believe we’re happy with our answers...some more than others.” She squeezed her mother’s hand, waiting for Hermione to leave with her.

Harry went to Fred while Willow left them, looking just as concerned, “I thought this was what you wanted.”

“They left out some important things, Harry.” Fred told him, “Like that prophecy.”

“I...think we should just be happy that Mrs. Snape gave us something.”

The twins nodded solemnly. “Easy to say that.”

“It’s Judith and Kitty’s lives that’re on the line, not yours.”

With that they vanished with a crack.

* * *

  
  
  


The room was a four-poster queen bed with a sofa, a lone window displaying the smoggy night sky and plenty of books. The bed was the one procured and shrunk down from the manor, as were most of the furniture items inside Severus’s altered childhood home. It wasn’t as if anyone was at the manor to use them for their intended purpose.

Kitty’s personal items were stored inside of a trunk, left in the corner of the room for her to look through later, on top of it was her Firebolt, one of two that Sirius Black had bought for his favorite children.

The room, while small, wasn’t uncomfortably so. It was also quiet, when everyone was asleep. Kitty laid on her bed, because she wasn’t asleep, even when she insisted to Mrs. Weasley that she couldn’t sleep unless Ron was with her. Ginny wasn’t the same, and neither was Hermione, or Judith.

Her new prosthetic eye was settled on top of the bedside table, as Bellatrix destroyed her previous one. Around her right eye was a patch. It was still uncomfortable to wear at night, even though the healer told her to keep wearing it.

Kitty continued to stare at the ceiling, her light was the only one coming from a streetlamp outside. She watched the shadows be still, her fingers curling around her hair while her mind wandered. The girl sighed, looking back down at the room and feeling nothing but emptiness. They had took everything of hers and brought it here to help her feel at home, which should be making her feel warm. All she could think about was…

Her mother.

Her mother that looked so identical to her in Harry’s picture album, her mother that almost everyone loved. Her mother that loved her more than anything but… Kitty couldn’t stand being near her. She couldn’t speak to her, she couldn’t be in the same room as her.

Kitty couldn’t understand why she couldn’t stand the thought of her, and it hurt deeply. It hurt because she always had her mother, she always loved her, she was always there for her. They’d go on morning walks together. They shared a bond like how Judith shared one with her father - both of them.

But... 

Why did everyone think Kitty was her mother?

_You look so much like your mother._

It was always the first thing on everyone’s minds. Her fathers, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Bellatrix Lestrange--

Kitty’s fingers got caught on a lock of hair she was running it through, tugging her hair irritably until the small tangle snapped and left her scalp with a twinge of pain.

Kitty stopped touching her hair, choking out in a sob and holding it in so she wouldn’t wake the others. She cried silently for a moment, wiping her tears from her face with the sleeve of her nightgown. She was then back in silence, staring at the ceiling with a bleary eye and wet cheeks.

“I’m not my mum.” She whispered quietly, slowly sitting up. Kitty slipped out of bed and made soft footfalls towards the door, easing it open quietly and casting an orb of light into her hand to show her the way. She had gotten to the stairs with no sound, but stopped quickly when there was a creak in the steps, going extra slowly to get down to the first floor.

Kitty tried to remember what Mrs. Weasley told her about the bathroom, following the direction until she got into a room that looked freshly created, opening the door and shutting it as quietly as possible.

It was a simple bathroom, a toilet to one side while in the center was a mirror and a sink. Kitty raised the glowing light above her and kept it there, her eye moving down to stare at her own reflection.

The sight disgusted her.

She looked so much like her own mother she felt a quell of sickness in her stomach at the sight, tearing up again and shaking her head while her hands gathered her hair. When Kitty looked back down towards the sink, and a pair of scissors were suddenly there, antiqued and gold. 

* * *

  
  


Only one person was still awake to hear the creaking outside, and it brought Ron out of his inner debate on defying his mother’s words to spend the night with Kitty. He slowly rose up in his bed and noticed the faint light outside the door. Ron frowned, easing himself out of the bunk bed he shared with Harry and effectively waking the other boy. Ron was too concerned over Kitty to pay attention to the other boy, moving to the door to open it slightly.

Harry frowned, watching Ron leave the room and sighing, glancing at the other half of the room that was still asleep deciding nothing much of it, until the door burst open, causing Harry to cry out and fall off the bottom bunk.

“What the hell!” Harry tried his best not to shout, but it was clear that the other boys were stirring.

“Kitty’s gone.” Ron choked out, his words effectively waking his brothers.

“I hate to tell mum I told you so,” Fred went for his wand, jumping down from the top bunk.

“But mum, I told you so.” George groaned, doing the same.

“Shh!” Harry whispered, fumbling for his glasses. “She could just be in the loo for all you know.”

“No you don’t know.” Fred countered, “You haven’t spent three weeks in Saint Mungo's with her.”

“Kitty left the room constantly.” George explained. “She did her best to actually leave the grounds.”

Ron was already gone, the boy stumbling down the steps, looking for a light. He put his wand out briefly, spotting a faint light that he followed. “Kitty?” He stepped up to the door of the bathroom, knocking once.

“Just a minute Ron.” She said from the other end.

The boy nodded, turning around to find his brothers and Harry. He smiled sheepishly into Fred’s wand light, “She’s in--in the loo.”

Harry rolled his eyes while the twins breathed a sigh of relief, the noirette shaking his head. “Didn’t I just tell you?”

“No one can be sure with Kitty.” Fred said quietly, turning away while his brother yawned.

Harry watched Fred and George slowly go back towards the stairs, shrugging, “I can understand the worry, but honestly Kitty’s stronger than you think, Ron. You three worry about her too much.”

Ron shook his head, stepping back when the door opened. He smiled briefly but the smile faded slowly upon seeing Kitty’s appearance.

“K-Kitty--where’s your hair?”

The girl smiled slightly and pointed to the sink behind her, to the one lone braid that was cut clean off her head, sitting next to the golden pair of scissors.

Ron could feel a lump in his throat, swallowing thickly and nodding. “W-we should go back up before--”

“What’s going on out here?” A wand light appeared and flicked out until all the house lights were on, and suddenly the three teenagers were exposed, Molly Weasley staring down at them, her eyes wide and staring directly at Kitty’s appearance, more appropriately, the lack of what used to be her waist-long hair.

“KITTY!”

Molly’s voice seemed to alert everyone inside the house, and the doors opened one by one. The twins were back out first, scrambling down the stairs and stopping abruptly at the sight. Severus and Willow came afterwards, the witch cradling a crying Corvus in her arms and seeing why Molly had screamed. Willow broke out into tears.

Kitty wasn’t really sure why everyone was reacting so badly, well, not everyone, the only ones who were reacting to it with great extent was Molly and her own mother, while everyone else just looked on in stunned silence.

Ginny broke out from the small gathering at the stairs and went over to her brothers, pulling down George to whisper in his ear before heading towards Kitty. “Let’s fix this up, it’s not quite ready yet.” She whispered to her encouragingly.

Once the door was shut, George faced the adults, “She’s completely fine, everything is okay, just return to your rooms now.” He said over Corvus’ cries.

Fred decided to follow his brother’s lead, smiling slightly, “We can discuss this in the morning, mind the baby.”

Willow winced, looking back at Severus with a horrified expression before the wizard shook his head calmly and brought her and Corvus back up the stairs. Arthur pulled on a tired smile and went to the foot of the stairs to retrieve Molly.

“They have it under control.” He whispered.

“How can you say that?” Molly did her best not to shout, “Didn’t you see what just happened?”

“We all saw, dear.” Arthur said, “We’re not going to say anything either.” He said firmly.

Molly opened and shut her mouth, but eventually sighed heavily, following Arthur back up to the second floor.

Harry watched them go, looking over at Ron and smiling faintly. “I take back what I said.” He stepped back then, only deciding to leave because Ron was there. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, seeing Judith and Hermione standing at the top of them, Judith looking worse for wear. He slowly made his way towards them, frowning sympathetically at his friend and reaching up to touch her arm. “Are you faring well?”

Judith worried her lip, finally looking into Harry’s eyes and shaking her head. “I’ll never be okay as long as I’m able to see everything before it happens.” She said honestly.

“You knew this was going to happen?” Hermione asked harshly, “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Judith narrowed her eyes at Hermione, “Because she won’t be able to heal if she didn’t.”

With that Judith turned around and went back to the girls’ room.

* * *

He desperately wanted to see her.

Not that he wanted to apologize, because in his mind he didn’t do anything wrong. He just needed to know she was alive. He needed to see her face, her eyes, her lips, that smile.

It was infuriating how much he thought of her and yet, at the same time, he hated her. He hated how dumb she was to his feelings. He hated how selfless she was. He hated how easily she would give herself to someone else’s safety. He hated how kind she was to _everyone else_.

In a perfect world, she would listen to him. She would stay at his side. In a perfect world, there wouldn’t be any Weasleys to think of because she would hate them just as much as he did. In a perfect world she would just be for him, and no one else.

It was her own fault that she got herself tortured. If she didn’t just care about nameless faces then she wouldn’t have been a victim. People were supposed to look out for their own, not protect people they barely knew.

Kitty was never like everyone else.

When he finally stopped by the hospital he was told she was discharged, but it was impossible that she was back at the manor. The manor had been empty for the entire summer. His parents were too angry with their former friends to look for them, and neither of them cared. There was no way to get in touch with the Snapes, and every owl he sent Judith was sent back with no word. Harry was only sending his owl once a month, but he refused to disclose Kitty’s location.

Draco found himself without his two closest friends for the first time in years, over something none of them wouldn’t ever agree on. All he had left were the ones who stuck by him since he was a toddler. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson…

They hated Kitty too.

He didn’t hate Kitty exactly. No, he hated who Kitty had _become_. Everything wouldn’t have turned out this way if Kitty was just sorted into Slytherin. Everything would have been different. She wouldn’t have stayed with the Weasleys, she wouldn’t have tried to unify Hogwarts. She wouldn’t have been a target. She would have stayed at Draco’s side, where she belonged ever since she moved here.

He blamed the Weasley twins for everything, for that very day they all met inside of that joke shop. They were attracted to her name, not to her. Draco didn’t trust those two for all they were worth, and that wasn’t much. They knew exactly what they were doing when they befriended Kitty. Their intentions weren’t pure like his own, and now Kitty was attached to them and their deception. Not just Kitty, but Judith as well. Judith, the one person he assumed that was more intelligent than everyone in Hogwarts, fell victim to George Weasley. No one was safe. They’d soon have Harry, and who knows what next.

It was all about the name, the Weasleys wanted the name. The ones who could give it were Kitty and Judith. The Weasleys had practically nothing, so why not clamor onto the ones who had everything? It was a perfect ploy to drive a wedge between Kitty and Draco, and now Kitty was with Ron, the worst of the bunch.

How was it that he was the only one who saw the truth?

Why was it that he was treated like someone who did something wrong? He didn’t enter himself in the Goblet of Fire, he didn’t ask for Kitty’s help, and he certainly didn’t beg for Kitty to save him. He did everything he was supposed to do, he didn’t even need to be saved! All Kitty had done was teach him spells that he would have taught himself.

No, he wasn’t to blame for forfeiting the third task. They were to blame for not alerting anyone to what they planned to do. None of it would have happened if someone else knew about the tampered port-key. Snape, McGonagall, Black, Dumbledore. Any of them could have known.

No, Draco was to blame for everything. Draco ruined everything. Draco got Kitty into danger. Draco Malfoy almost killed Kitty Snape.

He was the villain in all of this, and because of that he wasn’t even allowed anywhere near her. No one would tell him where his best friend was, nevermind how long they’ve known each other. He had a right to see his friend.

He wanted so much right now it hurt. He felt it, the pain was unlike the normal heartache he felt because of Kitty. It was a different kind of pain that told him that no matter what he did, he would never get what he wanted.

He entered Knockturn Alley alone, heading straight for Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary. Compared to Slug and Jiggers his father had said it had the better selection of ingredients. His entire train of thought was stuck on one person and one person only, distracting him from why he was there. It effectively made him run into a man that was leaving the shop, snapping Draco out of his distractive state.

“Pardon.”

A hand fell onto his shoulder, “By the paleness of your hair, you...you’re the Malfoy heir.” The deep voice chuckled, “Yes, you were a Champion last year.”

Draco decided to look at who he was talking to, meeting an unfamiliar face: gray eyes and black hair. He nodded in agreement, “I was.”

“You...didn’t win. Ah, I remember clearly, you forfeited the third task.” He pulled Draco to the side then, smirking down at him, “I would assume the Malfoy heir would wish to bring pride onto the family name, and do anything to win.”

Draco shrugged the man’s hand away, his face screwing up in distaste. He wanted to insult the man, but given his fancy robes and eloquent manner of speech he was probably someone he shouldn’t cross. “There were personal problems during the task, it doesn’t matter anymore. I hadn’t put my name in the goblet anyway.”

“I know. Bartemius Crouch Jr. did that part.” The man said secretively, “Your...Professor Moody.”

Draco stared hard at the man now, tilting his head, “Just, who are you?”

“An old friend of your father’s.” The man glanced behind him, “Won’t you join me at The White Wyvern?”

Draco didn’t have any reason to refuse him, silently obeying and following the man towards the pub. The man knew more than he should have known, and there was a reason he was talking to Draco. If he were any bit rude to the man then word would get back to his father about it in some way and Draco didn’t wish for any of that. His father still held a high standing within the wizarding community even after assisting the Ministry on occasion with finding of death eaters.

However… his father was also a target of death eaters, and by association, Draco himself. He took a quick look at the pub sign, and then glanced around. His mother knew he was out getting his Hogwarts supplies with his friends, but his friends were waiting for him elsewhere. Pansy didn’t like Knockturn Alley and Blaise refused to go with him. He should have forced Crabbe and Goyle to join him, then he would have--

“I’m not going to murder you.” Said the man in an annoyed drawl, as if he knew what was going on in Draco’s mind. “This is just a...friendly chat.” He showed Draco to a booth and sat down across from the boy, waving off the waitress with a galleon between his fingers. “I’m curious.” He said then, quirking a grin. “What is your standing with the Snape family as of now?”

Draco looked uncomfortable in the booth, staring at the man as if something devious was going to happen. “The family are at odds with mine. Why is that important?”

“It’s very important if I know what your intentions are, boy. I know you well, Draco. You’re smart, you’re passionate and you know what you want. You’re just like Lucius.”

“What makes you think I’m like my father?” Draco whispered.

“Every Malfoy heir is like their father, just how Lucius is very much like Abraxas. I’ve went to school with Abraxas Malfoy, Draco. All of you are quite similar.”

Draco quirked a brow, glancing around before leaning in, “Just who are you?”

The man ignored that, his gray eyes flickering in the lack of light in the pub. “Tell me, Draco, what is your relationship with Katherine Snape?”

Draco stilled at the name and glared at him, wanting to slip out but knowing the man wasn’t going to even take that for an answer. “She is--was--my friend. Since we were five.” He mumbled.

“Since her family moved back into Bloodstone Manor.” The man stated, pausing for a moment. “Tell me...what has changed? I would see both of you often, you two were...close. Now I don’t see you with her at all.”

“Is this why you’ve wished to speak to me?” Draco asked, “I don’t even know you, sir.”

The answer seemed to tell the man something. “If you tell me what had separated you, I might tell you how you can take her back.”

Draco fell silent for a moment, thinking hard. Who was this man and why was he so curious about him and Kitty? It couldn’t be…

Draco tried to study the man’s face again, but anything about it didn’t ring true to what he was told. Even the eyes were different. The man met his eyes and grinned slowly, pulling out his wand and quietly settling it between them.

“Entertain me, Draco, and I’ll let you go without difficulty.”

Draco had to bite down the slight twinge of panic that erupted inside of him. “...Kitty has been leaving my side ever since she met the Weasley twins...mainly their whole family.” He made a fist with his hand. “She fancies one of them...and so does her sister…” He couldn’t help but sound disgusted.

“Ah. Blood traitors.” The man surmised, nodding in understanding. “It’s a shame… to taint my bloodline with that filth.” He spoke quietly, catching Draco’s attention.

“You’re--Kitty’s--”

Cypress put a finger to his lips. “I would keep quiet for now, especially since I know a way to get you everything you want, Draco.”

Draco felt like doing anything but staying still, staring at the man with the complex glamor steadily and glancing around every now and then. No one seemed to mind them at all. “Should you be here out in the open?” He whispered.

“Given what I am, boy, I can be anywhere.” Cypress tutted, “You could understand it yourself if the same blood ran through your veins.” He lifted a finger and flicked it, creating a flame and putting it out just as fast. “The power of blood magic can do so much for just about anyone, but only people like us are chosen to handle it.”

“What are you talking about?”

Cypress leaned in, “Bloodstone magic is powerful beyond your recognition, and those chosen to receive that magic can be just about anyone and do just about anything. I was chosen to bear this magic, and I’m saying you can be chosen as well. Imagine Draco, this was to be your father’s fate, but my daughter ruined it all for him by running off with a mere vagabond.”

Draco didn’t answer, still listening, and Cypress knew he had the boy’s full attention. “If you allowed me to help you, Draco, I could give you my granddaughter. I could give you what your father lost and you will become a king among men. You will have everything you ever wanted and that also include Katherine’s unconditional love and devotion.”

The offer sounded wonderful, really. Draco could finally have Kitty and he would become recognized, his family would become better than it was. He could gain what his father lost. But while wonderful the offer sounded, what would it cost him to get there? How much would he have to sacrifice to get Kitty? Was listening to Cypress Bloodstone worth his dreams?

“What if I say no?” Draco questioned.

Cypress smiled, “Then you will have to stand by helplessly while Katherine goes to a Weasley...will she marry into that dreadful family and give birth to _his_ children? You will be forced to watch her be happy with someone other than yourself and you will forever hate yourself for your decision--considering I allow you to remember this moment.”

Draco made a fist with his hands again, glaring at the table over the possible outcome. “What makes you think I won’t go to the Ministry about this meeting?”

Cypress let out a bark of laughter, letting it ease away into a small chuckle as he rapped his wand against the table. “What makes you think you’ll be alive long enough to tell anyone?”

If the man didn’t have Draco’s attention before, he certainly did now. Draco sat up straighter than he did before, keeping himself from looking around the pub. No one could help him now, and if he said anything then he would probably die where he sat. Cypress caught the sight of Draco’s newly formed attention and chuckled pleasantly.

“Calm down, no one is dying right now.” He said calmly. “From what I know about you already, you crave the things that you know you deserve. As long as you do as I say, you’ll get everything you wished for. Forfeiting this chance will only forfeit your memory of this meeting. I don’t want anyone in my way if they do not wish to do as I request. The only thing that will earn you death is your betrayal, Draco.”

The boy nodded slowly, “When you put it like that…” He tried to instill a bit of humor in the tone of his voice but it came out flat. “What will I have to do?”

Cypress grinned, “I need you to do what you can to get to Katherine and Judith. Get them back on your good side, Draco, while keeping yourself ready for my beck and call. I have many enemies right now, and I wish for someone on the inside of Hogwarts to tell me everything that’s going on. May I ask, are you a Prefect?”

Draco shook his head, “No.” He knew who was, however.

“Pity.” He shrugged the answer off, “Nevertheless, you will devote some time to me. I will owl you for further information, and those messages will be spelled for privacy, and will burst into flames right after they are read.” He took his wand and reached for Draco’s hand. “Before I do this I wish to know your complete answer. Will you assist me in this task, Draco Malfoy?”

Draco could feel the blood rushing through his veins. He was being given a chance to make everything right in his world. A chance to reclaim what was rightfully his and finally do what he was meant to. If he went through with this he and Kitty would be closer than ever, and nothing could take her away, not even Ronald Bloody Weasley.

But it meant working with Kitty’s grandfather, a known wanted man who had tried to kill her. What if Cypress went back on his promise and killed Kitty, killed them both? He wanted to ensure her safety. But…

What would Kitty say if she knew what he was planning to do?

No. This was a chance to make things right. If he managed to get his way out of this deal, he could give Kitty the safety she needed. He could insure that she wouldn’t die at Cypress’ hands. Suddenly this proposition sounded better if it meant he could keep Kitty out of harm’s way. And he would be the one to keep her safe. Kitty couldn’t hate Draco for this, because he was doing it for her.

“Hesitation does not show weakness, Draco.” Cypress mused, “This is a moment that requires much thought to it.”

“I’ll do this only on one condition.” Draco quickly whispered. “If I agree to this, I don’t want you to put Kitty in any more harm, neither of us. I want us safe.”

Cypress found amusement in the request, mulling it over. “Draco...you have my word as a wizard. Your ‘Kitty’ will be perfectly safe from me, just as long as you do as I ask.”

Draco could practically hear Judith in his head, screaming at him that this was the worst thing he could ever consider doing.

But if this was the only way he could get Kitty back and away from the Weasleys, then he’d walk through fire if he had to.

Draco allowed Cypress to take his hand, and the older wizard used his wand to cut into Draco’s palm. He winced at the action, watching Cypress do the same with his own palm. He quickly knew what Cypress was doing.

“Draco Malfoy, you will vow to do as I ask of you.” He grasped Draco’s bleeding hand with his, “In turn, I, Cypress Bloodstone, will vow not to kill my grandaughter. Breaking this blood pact with me will be Katherine’s undoing, I hope you understand.”

Draco could hear Judith as if she was right there in the same room, screaming at him. “I understand.” He breathed.

Draco left Knockturn alley with a cut on his hand and a sour taste in his gut. He literally made a deal with the devil to get what he wanted. But...it also meant Kitty would remain safe and alive.

He just hoped Kitty would understand that he did it all for her.

* * *

  
  


After that night no one talked about Kitty’s new haircut. Everyone eventually agreed, at the behest of the Weasley twins, that it wasn’t to be brought up at all. When Kitty made her way downstairs to have breakfast the next day, everyone could only watch and compliment Kitty on how well she looked, and thanks to Ginny, her hair was amazingly short and sporty.

“You’d be amazed how lighter my head feels.” Said Kitty towards Hermione, before Willow had to leave the room quickly. Her excuse was that Corvus needed attending to, but Judith knew the truth.

“I’m sure you’ll be flying quicker than you used to.” Harry commented, smirking.

It was the morning of a new Hogwarts year that all the remaining teenagers were downstairs in the dining room, Severus watching over his children while the Weasleys had left to prepare, except for Ron, who stubbornly wished to stay with Kitty.

“Is Remus Lupin coming back to teach at Hogwarts?” Kitty asked her father, sounding hopeful at the request.

“No.” Her father answered, “Lupin won’t be attending Hogwarts any time soon.” He didn’t look sad over the news, “Considering his... _condition_.”

The information made Kitty pout, and she crossed her arms. “Lame.”

“I’m sure our next teacher will be better than--”

Hermione kicked Harry under the table, causing him to wince. He grinned sheepishly, “Better than the last one.” He finished.

Kitty thoughtfully chewed on her breakfast for a moment before taking a sip of water. She looked around at her friends and her sister, and at least three of them looked like they knew something she didn’t. Ron wasn’t paying much attention, daydreaming about something or another while he was chewing on his toast. A thought popped into her head and she grinned suddenly.

“Ron, you should try out for keeper.”

Ron almost choked on his toast, “Excuse me?”

Judith snorted in amusement at his reaction, but Kitty didn’t look bothered. “You should try out for keeper. We can play Quidditch together.”

“But…” Ron spoke up weakly, “I’m going to be a Prefect.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Harry questioned. “Judith and I are going to be Prefects, and I don’t see myself quitting my seeker position.”

Judith could see the panicked look on Ron’s face, knowing he was caught now. She rolled her eyes, “Last year you wanted to become a keeper, what’s changed?”

Ron stuffed the rest of the toast into his mouth, “‘Nufin’ chrned.”

It was Severus’s turn to roll his eyes, taking the Daily Prophet and leaving the dining room. “Finish up.”

“This year might be our chance at glory, Ron.” Kitty smiled at him, starting to put away her empty bowl. “We make a great team.”

“Yes, I too think it would be a lovely sight to see.” Hermione agreed, joining Kitty. “Ronald could get us the house cup.”

“I think that’s Kitty’s job.” Ron said pitifully, practically pouting at them.

“You’re not getting out of it.” Harry teased, earning a glare from the other boy. “You’re two against one. I rather see you play for myself, Ron.” Harry smiled.

“You’re Slytherin’s seeker.” Judith shoved Harry lightly, “ We’re supposed to be rivals, not encouraging the Gryffindors.”

“We’re supposed to be rivals, but we aren’t.” Kitty smiled, “We’re both friendly to each other inside and outside of Hogwarts.” She went over to Harry and tentatively hooked her arm around his shoulder, “It’s how it should be.”

“That’s your unifying houses at work, Kitty Snape.” Hermione said proudly, “You’re really doing it, just how you said you would.”

Kitty beamed at Hermione before Draco’s image flashed through her head. Remembering Draco seemed to have taken all the pride out of her smile. “I only wish that Draco could’ve--”

“Draco made his decision when he abandoned you on the quidditch pitch.” Judith interrupted her, “He’s never going to want what you want, Kitty. He only wants you.”

Kitty frowned, “What if I could just try to reach Draco? I could get him to see reason!”

“Malfoy is never going near you again.” Ron spat, “How could you even think of him after what he’s done? He doesn’t care about you Kitty, or else this wouldn’t have happened.”

“He’s not on our side, Kitty.” Judith said quietly, moving to take her hand. “Draco doesn’t even think he did anything wrong.”

Kitty glanced back to Ron and over at Judith, biting her lip in thought. She wasn’t so sure about abandoning Draco. She was the only person who knew him better than anyone, she was the only one who grounded him. Kitty turned back to Hermione, taking in her expression. It mirrored Judith’s disappointment towards Draco. She finally looked towards Harry, wanting to get his opinion. Harry wasn’t ever on anyone’s specific side. He always remained in the middle as to not give anyone the upper hand, yet he also had strong convictions.

“Harry.” Kitty spoke up, watching him.

Harry realized all eyes were on him, especially Judith’s. He didn’t want to choose sides, and he was trying desperately to understand Draco’s point of view, even though it was a hard task. Judith, however, was staunchly against Draco as a whole, and expected her best friend to side with her, and he hadn’t actually voiced his opinion as of yet, only silently following Judith as to not anger her.

Harry knew people were waiting for his opinion, the boy looking over to Hermione for a way out and only getting a frustrated glare in return. He realized what Hermione thought just then.

“I don’t agree with what Draco had done at the pitch.” Harry said quietly, “But shouldn’t we at least have him try to explain himself rather than throwing him to the dogs?”

“Harry!” Judith and Hermione cried out simultaneously.

“What?” He asked loudly, “We don’t have the facts!”

“The facts are clear, Harry! Draco is an entitled brat who didn’t get his way--”

“He deliberately abandoned Kitty!” Hermione joined in.

The more the two girls were yelling the more Kitty tuned them out, leaving the room while Harry was being berated and finding Remus and her father sitting in the same room without yelling at each other.

“Are you almost ready, Katherine?” Remus questioned.

“Nearly.” She went over to sit next to him, running her fingers through her hair now that there wasn’t any to play with at the tips of her fingers. “What do you think, Mr. Lupin?”

“About?”

“Draco.”

Severus peeked out the top of his newspaper at his daughter, “He’s an immature and entitled little copy of his father.”

“I know your opinion, dad.” She mumbled, not looking his way, “But...he can’t be entirely that awful, right?” She looked at Remus then, as if her answers were riding on his opinion.

Remus thought about it for a moment, knowing Severus was glowering at his head. “Well, Kitty,” He began, “We sometimes go through life thinking one thing about a person, and we build up our entire outlook upon that thought. Sometimes that thought is that they’re just greasy and horrible, someone who isn’t worth a knut of our time.” He looked over at Severus then, seeing how the man lowered his newspaper and scowled at him. “Then along the way you discover that the person you have pinned for one thing turns out to be someone else entirely, not a greasy git but an honorable and caring man, and then you realize that you’ve never really gave that person a real chance.”

Severus’s scowl ebbed away but he still looked annoyed, glaring at Remus. Kitty wasn’t looking at her father at all, but at her hands, her fingers intertwined with their own while she considered Draco.

“You’re saying that even the most horrible of people deserve a second chance.” She surmised, looking at her mother’s friend.

Remus quirked a grin, “If you want to look at it that way, then yes.”

Kitty smiled and jumped forward to hug Remus tight. “Thank you.” She whispered before letting go and bounding away towards the stairs.

Remus was still grinning, looking over at Severus and waiting for a reply.

“This doesn’t make us friends.” Severus told him, “For appearance's sake I still loathe the sight of you.”

Remus chuckled, “Willow’s done the impossible. She’s helped you let go of the past.” He looked proud about that.

Severus looked away and cleared his throat, “I rather you keep that to yourself, Lupin.”

* * *

  
  


Kitty and her friends were taken to King’s Cross by her guard, which was a curious sight when it came to the muggles that saw the large group of people that hurried down the platform before vanishing entirely. Willow still couldn’t hug her child without Kitty reacting badly, sending both of them into tears while Willow hugged Severus as tight as possible. She would soon be without her family once again, only with Corvus to tend to. Remus reassured her, as well as Sirius, that she wouldn’t be alone.

“You see, everything’s going to be fine.” Sirius told her, grinning. “We can catch up. You can bring Corvus to my flat, we could enjoy a cuppa while Remus entertains us.”

“Yes, and we can enjoy rousing intelligent discussion while Sirius tries to keep up.” Remus countered, effectively making Willow laugh through her tears.

When the warning whistle sounded overhead Molly went to hug Kitty tight. “I’m going to miss you, now keep my boys out of trouble.” She said while the twins went straight for the train. “ _All_ of them.” She cast her eyes on Ron, making the boy pale.

“What did I do?” He squeaked.

Kitty giggled, “I’ll do my best, Mrs. Weasley.”

“Enough chatting!” Severus barked, “All of you, get on the train. I’ll be there soon.” He said it solely towards Kitty and Judith, the two of them nodding in understanding while them, Harry, Hermione and Ron clamored onto the train.

It began to move almost right after that, and Kitty looked out the window to wave at everyone, even Moody, finally calming down from the hectic send-off. She turned towards everyone else, smiling brightly. “Shall we go and find a compartment, then?”

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

“Er,” said Ron.

“We’re — well — Ron and I are supposed to go into the Prefect's carriage,” Hermione said awkwardly.

“All of us.” Judith said, nudging Harry with her elbow and making him nod. Cornelius was sitting around his neck, content with just being there. Judith took Harry’s hand promptly and headed down the corridor.

Ron wasn’t looking at Kitty; he seemed to have become intensely interested in watching the others leave.

“Oh,” said Kitty. “I guess…”

“I don’t think we’ll have to stay there all journey,” said Hermione quickly. “Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time.”

“That’s okay,” said Kitty again. “Well, I-I might see you later, then.”

“Yeah, definitely,” said Ron, casting a concerned look at Kitty. “I don’t plan on being there the entire trip, I don’t want to leave you alone.” he finished defiantly.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” She insisted, waving at them as Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks, Crookshanks, and a caged Pigwidgeon off toward the engine end of the train.

Ginny was right behind Kitty, frowning concernedly, “You still have me here, Kitty.” She told her, putting her hand on Kitty’s shoulder. “Let’s go find a compartment.”

It was a hard thing to look for, an empty compartment. Every one of them were packed and almost everyone inside looked at Kitty like she didn’t belong there. By the time they found one that had enough room, Kitty felt uncomfortable. Ginny introduced Kitty to a girl in her year, a blonde with pale eyes that looked at Kitty curiously, smiling.

“You’re Kitty Snape, the girl who’s a Bloodstone Witch. ” She said in a matter of fact tone, “Your hair is different.”

Kitty winced slightly, nodding and sitting next to Neville. Normally, sitting with people she got along with would feel perfectly okay but she couldn’t get comfortable, something about it was weird. Ginny didn’t seem to mind, sitting close to Luna and striking up conversation, leaving Kitty with Neville, who could practically see her unease.

“Are you okay?” He asked kindly. “I heard about what happened.”

Kitty didn’t answer him, looking down at her hands and just wishing she was with Ron or the Twins.

“Is it true that someone’s trying to bring something worse than You-Know-Who out to the world?” He asked nervously, hoping for an answer.

Kitty nodded slightly, looking up at Neville and then over at Ginny and Luna, “I--I’m going to go find Fred and George.” She announced then, smiling sympathetically and getting up to leave. Ginny watched after her, frowning concernedly while Neville visibly sulked.

“Was it something I said?” He asked.

Kitty didn’t know where to start when it came to looking for Fred and George, shuffling herself down the train and checking the compartments, each one of them earning her an odd look before she mumbled an apology before shutting the door. She wondered why it was so hard this time around to be so confident towards the students, she even had a difficult time keeping eye contact with Neville. She didn’t like this change in herself.

When she slid open the next door she cried out slightly, coming face to face with Draco. The two stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment before Draco pushed her back so he could leave the compartment. He didn’t want his friends to see her.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” He said instantly, reaching forward to take her hands. He couldn’t stop staring, mainly at her hair and how short it was. “What happened to your hair?”

Kitty forced herself to smile, shaking her head, “I thought it was time for a change, Draco…”

“You’re here.” He repeated, finally reaching forward to hug her, finding solace within that one action and holding on for as long as possible. “I’ve been thinking about you ever since the--”

“Draco. I’m fine, I’m perfectly okay.” She insisted, pulling away so she could cup his cheek with her hand, “I’ve been meaning to see you.”

Draco glanced around, hoping no one would come over and ruin this moment. “I’ve been trying to find you, Kitty, no one was willing to tell me anything--”

“I’ve been in hiding.” She explained, “I...I can’t tell you why…I barely even know myself, but every time I mentioned you all I got was Judith lecturing me.” She let go of his cheek, going back to holding his hands, “I just wanted to apologize! Whatever you meant on that day, I never intended on making you feel like you didn’t matter.”

Draco smiled slowly, “Kitty, you don’t know how much you--”

“Kitty!”

Both of them were interrupted by Ron and Hermione, Ron instantly coming to push himself between Kitty and Draco. “What are you doing apologizing to this prat?” Ron questioned her, “You did nothing wrong, it was all his fault!”

“You really shouldn’t be here, Malfoy.” Hermione said forebodingly, “I can’t keep Ronald from doing something stupid, and I can’t imagine what would happen if Judith was here instead of him.”

”Hermione, we weren't--”

”I was just leaving.” Draco said harshly, paying Kitty no mind as he returned to his compartment in anger. Kitty was left starting at the door helplessly, wishing she had at least two more minutes with Draco but instead Ron pulled her along with him.

”Honestly Kitty, Malfoy leaves you to die and you're apologizing to him?”

”Malfoy and Kitty have a ten-year long relationship Ronald, you can't just disintegrate that during a summer holiday.” Hermione argued, following them.

”Just who's side are you on?” Ron cried indignantly.

“I’m on Kitty’s side of course, you’re being a tad bit overprotective.”

“Ron--”

Ron ignored Kitty, glaring at Hermione. “Someone has to look after Kitty and her sister is in Slytherin, I’m the only one who can--”

“You’re taking this too far,” Hermione told him, “You can’t just shield who Kitty can or cannot talk to!”

“I’m not going to let Malfoy--”

“Ron! I’m not a small child that needs to be babysat!” Kitty finally shouted out, shushing both of them. “I’m allowed to talk to whoever I want!”

“Oi! Oi!” A compartment door behind both Hermione and Ron slid open and Lee stepped out, Fred and George poking their heads past the door. “I’m pretty sure the whole train can hear you all argue!”

Kitty looked relieved, hurrying over to Lee. “Lee, I could just kiss you!”

“Hey!” Fred teased.

“Kitty!” Ron gaped.

Kitty turned back to Ron with a hard glare, “Talk to me after you’ve cooled down a little, both of you.” With that she pushed her way inside of the compartment, away from both Ron and Hermione.

Ron watched everyone vanish into the compartment, looking annoyed. “See what you did Hermione?”

The witch rolled her eyes, shoving past him. “Honestly.”

* * *

Kitty stayed with Fred, George and Lee up until the train stopped and joined them inside the carriage up to Hogwarts. Ron wasn’t happy about it, feeling like Kitty was giving him the silent treatment for the entire trip. He and Hermione sat with Ginny and Luna Lovegood in their carriage, behind the one his brothers were inside. He wasn’t even paying attention to the conversation, staring longingly at the back of Kitty’s head and sighing pitifully.

“They say the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is coming from the Ministry.” Luna said to Ginny, “He’s an Unspeakable.”

Hermione nudged Ron’s foot with her own, trying to get his attention. She was thinking about the Unspeakable that was at Spinner’s End for all those Order meetings. She caught the sight of Ginny’s curious look, the girl coming to the same conclusion.

“I never thought Unspeakables could teach.” Hermione commented, still trying to get Ron’s attention. “Ronald.” She finally slapped his arm. “Pay attention!”

“Yeah yeah I heard you!” Ron cried out, “New teacher, Unspeakable! I don’t care.”

“You will have to care.” Luna said ominously, “Because rumor is that the Unspeakable a vampire.”

All three of them finally looked directly at Luna, Ginny’s jaw dropping in shock.

“A vampire?” She cried out, “Isn’t that illegal?”

“Vampires can’t teach spells, you’re pulling my leg!” Ron agreed with his sister.

“How can you be so ignorant?” Hermione stared hard at both of them, “Remember Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbaton’s Champion? She was a quarter-veela. If someone can have veela blood and be a witch then someone could definitely have vampire blood and be a wizard.”

“Vampires are different than veela!” Ron said quietly, “Vampire’s feed off of blood, people have blood. We’re hosting a vampire inside a castle full of people.”

“If the vampire is an Unspeakable, than it means that he knows a way around attacking mere humans for his meal.” Hermione insisted. “You sound like something horrible’s going to happen.”

“Hermione, something bad has happened. For every year you’ve been in Hogwarts, something terrible has happened.” Ginny said factually. “I wasn’t here for your first year but I remember Fred and George talking about what they’ve done.”

“Second year Judith got possessed by a Horcrux.” Hermione sighed. “Third year Kitty was harboring Sirius Black in the castle.”

“We all know what happened last year.” Ron looked over towards Kitty again, fixing a glare. “I’m not going to let anything happen to her again, Mione, I won’t allow it.”

Hermione reached forward to pat Ron’s knee, smiling a little, “Nothing will happen, Ronald. Dumbledore is going to make sure of that.”

The carriages finally made it at the castle, and the students climbed out. Ron hurried up to make it to Kitty’s side, nudging her shoulder.

“Are you still angry with me?” He whispered.

Kitty looked over at Ron and smiled, hooking her arm around his shoulder. “Let’s watch a sorting.”

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances before Ginny rolled her eyes, joining Hermione in sitting next to their friends at their table. Kitty sat between Fred and Ron, while George turned to cast one look towards the Slytherin table, looking for Judith. What he saw was the girl face deep inside a book he was pretty sure came from her father’s house. He smirked slightly and whistled, sounding like a bird.

Judith looked up curiously, as the sound of his whistle sounded louder than the murmur of the crowd. She caught sight of George in the midst of another bird call and smiled slightly, chancing a small wave when she was sure no one was looking.

“Everyone knows you two are practically snogging,” Harry commented, dodging Judith as she tried to smack him with her book.

“Not here!” She hissed out, catching wayward glances from Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy cringed at the sight of her and leaned over to whisper something into her friend’s ear. Judith groaned then, setting her book down and thumping her forehead onto it.

Harry chuckled, “You’re overthinking this whole thing, really. No one will really do anything against you, they know what you can do. They also know what George can do, some more than others. Technically both of you are a fearsome couple.”

“We’re _not_ a _couple_.” Judith moaned, casting desperate eyes at her friend.

“Not according to half the Slytherin house.” Theodore said from across the table, grinning at Judith’s glare. “That won’t really scare me, Snape.”

“It should.” She said to him, “You of all people know what I’m capable of, Nott.”

“You being a Bloodstone Witch means shite all, Snape, everyone knows you’re the weaker of the two.” Pansy said smugly.

Harry blinked, “W--what?”

“We all know what your sister did last year and who attacked her.” Tracey Davis said from Theodore’s side. “Your sister’s the real Bloodstone Heir, that means you’re just the weaker twin.”

“Judith--”

Judith’s hand flew over Harry’s mouth, glaring at him. “Just because I’m the weaker twin doesn’t mean I can’t hex the living daylights out of you, Davis. Remember who my _father_ is.”

Their eyes went towards where Professor Snape was sitting, watching his house silently, before the two of them looked back at Judith and decided to talk amongst themselves.

When Judith removed her hand from Harry’s mouth he looked at her alarmingly, “You’re just going to let them believe this?” He whispered.

“The less people know who the true heir is, the better.” Judith whispered back.

“What about Kitty--”

“Kitty isn’t in any harm while she’s here.” Judith replied, tapping the book she had. “This is a perfect chance for me to do what I was planning to do.”

Harry looked at the cover of the book, running his fingers over the words and seeing that they’re all in Latin. “Judith, what are you going to do?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Judith smirked his way, “I’m going to find a way to stop all of this.”

Harry stared at Judith, wondering what she meant by that but knowing he couldn’t even say anything else about it. He continued to stare at her through the rest of the sorting and the meal, a feeling of dread pitting in his stomach and ruining his appetite.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster. Ron was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. His four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft…

“Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,” said Dumbledore. “First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too.” 

Kitty, Fred, and George exchanged grins.

“Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch’s office door.

“We have had a change in staffing this year. We are very delighted to introduce Professor Duvatt, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

There was a round of enthusiastic applause -- mainly from the girls -- during which Ginny, Ron, and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Professor Duvatt didn’t like any ordinary wizard, especially when you focused on his oddly colored eyes, which were as red as blood itself.

In fact, Professor Duvatt looked like any muggle off of the street, with amazingly black hair, longer than Severus’s hair, tied in the back with a braid that stopped at his waist. His robes weren’t even robes, but muggle clothing; an outlandishly red shirt with a white lightning bolt across the chest. His pants were as black as his hair, matching the boots. What was prominent for Kitty’s eyes, were the many piercings on the wizard’s ears, glittering in the light.

“Wicked.” She breathed, grinning widely.

“He looks like a complete tosser.” Fred commented in amusement, breaking Kitty out of her reverie just in time to smack his shoulder.

“Fred!”

“He’s definitely a vampire.” Ron said horribly, leaning towards Hermione, “What are we supposed to do?”

“Honestly!” Hermione shushed him, “If Professor Dumbledore was the one to hire him than there’s nothing to be scared of.”

“Say that to Mad-Eye Moody.” Ron whispered harshly.

“You’re overreacting.” Ginny replied.

“I don’t know Ginny,” Neville doubted, “Gran says vampires are worse than werewolves.”

“Stop it!” Hermione cried out.

There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered.

“Ron, we’re supposed to show the first years where to go!”

“Oh yeah,” said Ron, who had obviously forgotten. “Hey — hey you lot! Midgets!”

“Ron!”

“Well, they are, they’re titchy. …”

“I know, but you can’t call them midgets. … First years!” Hermione called commandingly along the table. “This way, please!”

As the first years made their way forward Kitty had gotten up to her feet to join the rest of the students that were returning to their common rooms. She could hear Parvati and Lavender giggling amongst each other.

“--and his face, can you imagine skin any more perfect?” Parvati said excitedly.

“It’s like porcelain, it must feel just as smooth as I imagine it.” Lavender agreed. “But his clothes--those _piercings_!”

“I can’t believe he works at the Ministry.” Kitty chimed in, completely stopping both of their chatter. The two girls stared at Kitty in plain shock.

“Professor Duvatt works at the _Ministry_?”

Parvati gasped, “That means he works with Sirius Black!”

Lavender was swooning, “I wish I was just ten years older--”

Kitty was already drowning the two of them out, separating from the boys as soon as they made it into the common room and heading up to the girls’ dorm without a word, lost in her own thoughts about the school year and what it will bring. Parvati and Lavender’s chatter was joined with Fay Dunbar as the three girls gossipped about the new Defense Professor. Eventually the girls finally decided to go to sleep, but Kitty was left in her four-poster, staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t go to sleep no matter what she tried, wondering if she should go see her father about dreamless sleep draughts.

Kitty sat up suddenly, a thought toying with her mind and she slipped out of her bed, making sure to keep quiet as she snuck out of the dorm room and towards the boy’s end, following the steps to the fifth year’s room. She cautiously poked her head through the doorway, hearing nothing but sleepy mumbles and snores from the boys who were already down for the count.

Silently, Kitty stepped towards the bed with the trunk she knew by heart was Ron’s, opening up the curtain and climbing inside, effectively startling the boy. Ron made a noise, which Kitty quickly put her finger over his lips while she snuggled into the single bed.

“What’re you on about?” Ron looked alarmed. “This is the boy’s dorm!”

“I can’t sleep.” Kitty explained quietly, touching the curtains and whispering a silencing charm. “Just let me sleep here.” She moved herself until they were cuddled up in the bed right next to each other, sharing his blankets. “I won’t be a bother.”

“Are you mad? What if they see us?” Ron’s voice broke, gesturing to the room beyond the curtains.

“They won’t find out.” She reassured him, smiling as she adjusted herself so that her arms were folded next to his. “It’s just like back at Saint Mungo’s and Spinner’s End, nothing bad.”

Ron still felt anxious about having Kitty sleep in his bed in the same room as his dorm mates, but the feeling of her sleeping next to him felt warm and inviting, and he really didn’t want to tell her no. She only slept when he was in the same bed, how could he be so cruel as to deny her that?

He finally settled down, meeting Kitty’s eyes and frowning. “If we get caught mum’s going to send me howlers into the next year. Scratch that, she’s going to come up here and castrate me.”

Kitty pressed a finger to his lips again, “Sleep.” She finally shut her eyes, feeling better now that Ron was at her side.

Eventually, Ron fell asleep along with her, unable to stop smiling while he did.

* * *

The next morning Ron woke up alone. At least, he was sure he was alone. There wasn’t a sign that anyone else was in his bed and the curtains were still closed around him. He frowned curiously, glancing back out towards the window behind him, taking in the morning sun that was tinting the sky a warm orange.

Kitty had gone back to her room before anyone could discover them, he surmised, sighing and slipping out of his four-poster. The other students were gone already.

Ron changed into his uniform, grabbing his wand from the table and stepping out of the dormroom. He could hear a conversation down below, with a lot of shouting.

Wait…

One of the voices was Kitty’s.

“Me mam didn’t want me to come back to Hogwarts!” Seamus’s voice shouted.

“You’re literally blaming me?” Kitty’s voice cried out, “I would think you would have some kind of sense--”

“You’re all over the Prophet, Snape! You and Dumbledore. Claiming that there’s a madman on the loose trying to bring about a new evil! My mam doesn’t really like you, she never had!”

“Kitty--” Hermione tried to come between them but Kitty shoved past Hermione, stepping right up in Seamus’ face.

“You never liked me, Finnegan, don’t blame your mother’s decisions on mere fact! My grandfather is alive and he’s trying to do something!”

Seamus glared at her, “You’re completely mad, you know that? Just like all the Bloodstone Witches, completely dark down to their cores. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were in on it.”

“Are you calling me a dark witch?” Kitty hissed out, making a fist with her hands. “You know NOTHING about--”

“Kitty!” Hermione cried out, grabbing her by the arm and pulling back while Ginny got between the two of them.

“I know all about your family’s history!” Seamus shouted above the murmurs, “A family of evil, the whole lot of you!”

“Seamus!” Ron cried out, heading downstairs quickly to get into his face, “You’re completely barmy! Kitty isn’t anything near dark!”

“The Daily Prophet knows everything!” Dean stepped up to defend his friend. “It knows just who the Bloodstone Witches are aligned with, they were Death Eaters!”

“If you or your family’s going to believe in everything the Daily Prophet says then we’re really going to have a problem!” Ron cried out, glaring at the two of them. He could hear murmurs all around, taking notice of all the other Gryffindors that were watching the fight. Kitty now had Fred and George holding onto her, keeping her from attacking Seamus and Dean.

“Do you even think if Kitty were evil she’d be here right now?” Ginny shouted, “She’s Fred and George’s closest friend.”

“She’s also in love with Malfoy!” Dean stated, “We all know who Malfoy is!”

“I’m not in love with Draco!” Kitty shouted.

“Then why did you help him all through the Tournament?” Seamus accused, gesturing to everyone else, “She’s been on his side from day one! I wouldn’t be surprised if she was a Slytherin spy!”

“Don’t say that!” Hermione stepped up to Seamus finally, “Now I don’t care what you believe, or what you think about the Daily Prophet.” She turned to the rest of the students, “Fighting in the common room is against the rules and will not be tolerated!”

Neville was standing off to the side, looking around at the doubtful stares at Kitty.

“If you try to do this again I won’t stop Kitty from punching you in the jaw.” Ron ground out, earning a shocked glare from Hermione.

“Ronald!”

“Just keep her away from me.” Seamus finally said, backing away from the room and heading out the door, Dean and a handful of students following him.

“How could anyone think that Kitty is pure evil?” Ginny found the Daily Prophet article that started the fight, the words on the front reading SNAPE IS A SNAKE.

“Everyone who reads the Daily Prophet.” Kitty said dejectedly, finally moving away from the twins and heading for the door.

Fred and George exchanged concerned looks and followed after her.

“My gran says that’s rubbish,” piped up Neville. “She says the Daily Prophet is going downhill. She’s canceled our subscription. We believe Kitty,” he said simply. Ron smiled at that, sighing and moving to pat Neville on the back.

“Not everyone believes her like you do, but Kitty will be happy that someone does.”

Ron, Neville and Hermione left to join Kitty, overhearing the twins discuss their new product line and trying to convince Kitty to become one of their testers. Ron rolled his eyes at their persistence, moving to sit on Hermione’s left side.

When Professor McGonagall came by with the schedules it was then that Kitty finally turned to Fred, “So how much will you pay me?”

“Kitty!” Hermione admonished, “You can’t be serious.”

“Look at our schedule.” Kitty flipped hers over to show her friend, “What makes you think we can survive this? Double Potions! I love my dad but I can’t imagine having to take his class twice in a row.”

“Aren’t you good at Potions?” Neville questioned her.

“Not as good as my sister.”

“It’s only going to get worse.” Fred said darkly, gathering their attentions. He only grinned, “You’re now in Fifth Year, and that only means one thing.”

George smiled, “You’re now going to suffer through OWLs.”

“So?” Hermione quirked a brow, “What’s so special about that?”

“ _What’s so special about that_?” George mimicked her, “Your going to go through exams so difficult that half your classmates are going to go barmy.”

“This is where we come in.” Fred reached over to ruffle Kitty’s hair, “We have enough Skiving Snackboxes lined up to take away the stress of your exams, and all we need is a few lucky people to help test our products.”

“It’s a win-win opportunity!” George said proudly, “We find out what we need to work on and you get a reason to get out of your class -- with pay of course.”

Hermione looked exhausted from being a Prefect already, “You’re assuming that this is going to happen under my watch, which it isn’t.”

Ron shrugged, “I don’t see a problem--”

“You’re a Prefect!” Hermione cried out, “You _should_ be seeing a problem!” She turned to Kitty desperately, “Please tell me you’re not thinking about enabling them.”

Kitty smiled reassuringly at Hermione, “Oh, of course not. Unlike anyone else, I know what their inventions are capable of. Besides…I can find my own way to skip class.” She added with a conspiring whisper, making Ron break out into a fit of giggles.

Hermione hung her head in defeat while the twins began to laugh their way out of the great hall.

“I don’t know why you’re so stressed out,” said Kitty, “You of all people know what you’re going to be after Hogwarts. The OWLs aren’t even a problem for you.”

Hermione looked up, staring at Kitty challengingly, “What are _you_ planning to be after Hogwarts?”

Kitty took a piece of toast and began ripping up the crust, chewing on it, “I told you a long time ago, a professional Quidditch player.”

Hermione didn’t like the answer, “Kitty, that’s a mere pipe dream, you need something more concrete than that.”

The brunette chewed on the toast piece for a moment before getting up, “I’ll think about my future when I’m not currently being chased by dark wizards, okay?” With that she left the room, leaving Hermione and Ron in dumbfounded silence.

Across the room Harry watched Kitty leave her friends, a similar question floating inside of his head while he turned to face Judith, who had her head inside that book. “What do you want to be after Hogwarts, Judith?”

The girl never looked away from her passage, “Alive.”

Harry nodded quietly in understanding, going back to gazing at Hermione.

* * *

Judith was too aware that she was partnered up with Draco Malfoy in Arithmancy on the first day, unable to avoid the outcome no matter what she had done. No one in the mixed class wanted anything to do with her, either because she was a Slytherin, Snape’s daughter, or being a Bloodstone Witch. What was worse was that Draco came to her first, as if it was a show of consideration on her part. She couldn’t help but scowl at him anyways.

“You could be at least thankful.” Draco said indignantly in a low voice.

“Oh yes, I’m so thankful for your decision to be charitable on my part.” Judith hissed out, taking the parchment to write down the equations on the board.

“I’m only trying to be civil, we used to be friends, Judith.” Draco whispered back to her.

“ _Used to_ being the strong phrase.” She snapped, “You lost that privilege once you had abandoned my sister.”

Draco took a calm breath, “Kitty and I are on a good page, we’ve already talked.” His words brought her attention back to him, Judith glaring at him through her glasses.

“You _what_?”

“We’ve spoken already.” Draco repeated, “On the train.”

“Please keep talking to a minimum.” Professor Vector called out.

Judith kept staring at him harshly. “I forbid it.” She finally whispered. “I forbid you ever speaking to her ever again!”

“Kitty and I have a bond, Judith. Kitty knows it too, and I’m not letting anyone get between us.”

“You should have thought of that before you let petty jealousy take over during the third task.” She did her best not to raise her voice, her quill shaking in her hand.

Draco paid her no mind, taking the parchment from her and continuing the equations. “I wished to get back on terms with you as well, but I see that you’re as stubborn as always.”

Judith grunted out a reply and took the parchment back, yanking it so hard that it had torn. She let out another enraged noise at that and grabbed her wand, spelling the paper back together.

Draco rolled his eyes, allowing her to take the paper. “Someday Harry Potter and George Weasley aren’t going to be able to help you, they won’t be there in your darkest of hours. Then you’ll come crawling back to me, and I’ll be the only one you can turn to.” He said finally.

Judith only glanced at him then, ignoring his words and continuing her work.

Potion’s class was only worse, as Judith was still in Draco’s line of sight, even if Harry was joining her. Across from the Slytherin side sat the Gryffindors, mainly Kitty, Ron, Neville, and Hermione. Kitty didn’t look all there, Draco noticed, as if something happened between her and someone else. He could see it in her eyes. Her smile didn’t quite reach as it did before.

The way Ron was so close to her made his blood boil.

There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Severus’s mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class’s silence.

“Before we begin today’s lesson,” said Severus, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, “I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an ‘Acceptable’ in your OWL, or suffer my … displeasure.”

His gaze lingered upon Neville, who gulped.

“After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me,” Severus went on. “I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye.”

His sights went towards Ron specifically, only to look down at how close he and Kitty were sitting, spotting something curious. “Miss Snape, where is your textbook?”

Kitty seemed to finally zone back in on the class, as if she was thinking of something else, “Oh--I--forgot it.” She said sheepishly.

Severus didn’t look so sympathetic, “You should know by now that’s not an acceptable excuse in my class.”

Kitty bit her lip, nodding slightly. She had forgotten more than that during her fight with Seamus, her history textbook was also missing from her bag. She didn’t think right now would be a good time to cry to her father about her problems, however. He liked to keep it professional.

While Severus could plainly see the guilt on his daughter’s face he was faced with a problem. He never showed his children any special treatment in his classes, keeping up the same facade he had since before he met his loving wife. To show his daughter some remorse and to ease up on her given her circumstances was something he couldn’t afford to do publicly, lest his image and authority be tainted in one fell swoop.

He knew Kitty as well, she never liked special treatment, no matter what.

“Continue sharing with Mr. Weasley, but that’s five points from Gryffindor for your absence of thought.” He finally said to her, continuing on with his lesson. “Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing.” On Kitty’s left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of the utmost attentivenesses. “The ingredients and method are on the blackboard,” Severus flicked his wand to present everything on the blackboard, “you will find everything you need in the store cupboard,” He flicked his wand again, and the cupboard opened, “you have an hour and a half. … Start.”

What followed was the most grueling hour and a half that Kitty ever experienced, her inner stress and anxiety slowly piling up with every arduous task that she should have been used to by now. Everything she had been doing was on autopilot but every now and then she caught herself becoming distracted or confused. It was clear to Severus as he took careful watch on Kitty, and Judith as she glanced at her sister now and then, how Ron was putting her back on track or Hermione reminding her to do something.

“A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion,” called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

Kitty took a close look at her potion, noting the dark grey steam emitting from her own cauldron. She couldn’t even focus anymore, looking back at the instructions and reading them over and over, going through what she had done in her head. Normally, her potion would look closer to what her father wanted, but it wasn’t.

“Miss Snape.” Severus finally came to her table, “Please tell me what this is.” He looked at her cauldron.

Kitty pulled on a tight smile, “I think...it’s the Draught of Peace.”

Severus glanced at it again, raising a brow quizzically, as to debate her statement. “Try that again, Miss Snape.”

Draco watched them quietly, he could hear Theodore laugh as the Slytherins zoned in on their conversation.

Kitty fidgeted in her spot, “Well you see, I might have...forgotten...an ingredient.”

Severus folded his arms, “What pray tell have you forgotten?”

“The two drops of hellebore.” She mumbled quietly.

Severus nodded slowly, “Which means, the contents of this cauldron are utterly useless.” He took his wand out, pointing at it, “ _Evanesco_.”

The contents of Kitty’s potion vanished, and it looked like the girl was ready to collapse into tears. She held herself back from doing so, not wanting to show weakness this way.

Severus’s face softened at the sight of Kitty’s features, sighing. “Stay behind once the class is finished, Katherine.” He instructed, leaving the table.

Ron didn’t like this at all, wanting to scream at Severus for making Kitty cry, but holding himself back by the grace of Circe. He looked at Kitty, moving to pat her back, “Should I stay?” He asked.

Kitty shook her head, ignoring the snickers from Slytherin’s side of the table.

By the time everyone bottled up their potions and left the class, Kitty was inside Severus’s office, holding onto her emotions by a thread. She sat at the chair, her legs crossed while she fidgeted with her hands.

Severus came in a moment later, holding one of the vials in his hand and offering it to Kitty. “Granger’s potion, I assume it’s correct as always.” He drawled.

Kitty looked at the potion curiously, then up at her father. “Wh--”

“Don’t question your father.” He pressed on, waiting until Kitty took the potion and drank it quickly. As he described it, the potion worked quickly to edge away her anxiety and calm her down.

“This year is going to be a test on your aptitude, Katherine.” Severus told her, “It will show you whether or not you have truly healed from your unfortunate accident.” He took a second bottle, one labelled Draco Malfoy, handing it to her silently. “Need I remind you that my door is always open to my daughters, no matter what the circumstance?”

Kitty pocketed the potion and nodded. “I don’t want to become a bother.”

Severus sighed, moving to sit at his desk, “You are anything but a bother, Katherine. Now, I would prefer that you disregard your fellow students. You are probably aware of what the Prophet is saying about you, and specifically, your bloodline.”

“They’re saying I’m not who I say I am…” She said quietly, “That I’m as bad as my ancestors…”

Severus frowned, “You know exactly who you are, Katherine. Don’t allow anyone else to convince you otherwise. Now, I expect you to be strong. You are aware of your strength, now is the time to use it.”

Kitty nodded, still holding back the tears, “I’ll do my best, daddy.”

Severus didn’t bat an eyelash to the title, glancing out the office door and narrowing his eyes towards the classroom door, mainly the mop of red hair that was waiting patiently. “Weasley is waiting for you, daughter. I suggest you leave. Remember, I want twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday.”

Kitty got up from her seat and nodded, smiling at her father before running back to grab her bag. After a moment to gather herself, she headed to the door and left with Ron.

Severus sighed, watching his daughter leave before going back to inspecting the other vials.

* * *

  
  


It was clear that Damien Duvatt had a popularity when it came to the girls at Hogwarts. Hermione couldn’t see the fascination, unlike her dorm mates Lavender and Parvati. Even Padma, Parvati’s sister, seemed to be swooning over the man like every other girl in the class. Hermione rolled her eyes, because they were all staring at his bum, which was visible under those tight muggle trousers he wore. Honestly, if she thought hard about it, Professor Duvatt looked almost like a muggle that came from her own neighborhood.

Damien turned away from the blackboard once he was done writing on it, grinning at everyone and throwing a wink their way. “Welcome.” He said in a smooth tenor American accent, “There have been rumors going around Hogwarts, and I believe I have to come clean.” He folded his arms over the muggle rock t-shirt he wore, his red eyes glinting.

Kitty and Ron looked at each other, leaning in.

“This is it, innit?” Ron mouthed.

“Yes, I work for the Ministry.” Damien announced, effectively making a select few students sulk in their seats. “However, do not let this impede your outlook on my performance. I am here specifically because they wanted to send you a different professor altogether, but I believe she might have been...ill equipped to relate to you students like I am.” He unfolded his arms, slipping his wand out from his sleeve. “Professor Dumbledore has made a request of me that I believe is a wise decision, as no one else wishes for anyone in this school to study this taboo topic. I, for one, believe it is best for students like yourselves to know the dangers of this kind of magic, as it’s better off knowing now than to be curious little imps and learn about it in the worst way possible.” He flicked his wand towards the blackboard, his name erasing itself instantly and new text appearing. “This will be the focus of our first week, blood magic.”

Hermione’s heart thundered in her chest, and everyone gasped, the blackboard now said “Introduction to Blood Magic”.

Damien watched everyone began to murmur, paying close attention to the lone Bloodstone Witch in the room, how her eyes flickered around the classroom while fidgeting uncomfortably. He didn’t pay it any mind. “By now, most of you have heard about blood magic, or at an extent, the famous bloodline that was born from such practices. I am here to correct your misinformation, as well as give you a short lesson about the dangers of what blood magic can do.” He paced around the room, spelling their books closed. “You won’t find any of your information in any books you find here, as the Ministry assumes that you children are too fair and fragile to handle the dangers. I believe that in order to know what you’re going to be up against, that you at least need to recognize everything and anything about dark magic, including the darkest magic of them all.”

“Professor!” Called out Mandy Brocklehurst, “Is any of this going to be relevant to our OWLs?”

Damien looked amused at the question, “Oh yes, your OWLs, nasty bit of work. Do not worry! Beyond the first week I we will be going back to the regular curriculum, as I believe practical practice is a must for those who wish to survive a battle.”

He stopped once he reached his desk, “Now, can anyone tell me the basic definition of blood magic?” He waited for students to raise their hands, and only two of them had done so. Sue Li and Hermione Granger. “Miss Granger.”

Hermione put her hand down, “Blood magic is the act of using your own blood with magic spells, or rituals, to boost their potency and therefore is known as a dangerous and taboo magic.”

Damien nodded, “Five points to Gryffindor. Yes, in each and every one of you, contains magical blood. Depending on the quality of magic you possess, this determines how powerful your blood can be. For example, your magic is still growing, so in turn, your blood is magically weak. Compared to let’s say, Professor Dumbledore, whose magic is powerful. It in turn, makes his blood extremely potent and it can do just about anything.” Damien pointed to a blonde boy in the corner, “Mr. Goldstein?”

“If our magic is so weak then why is Kitty so strong?”

“Kitty?”

Ron looked over at Kitty, who was actively trying to sink further into her seat.

“Kitty Snape, sir, she’s a Bloodstone Witch.” Padma spoke up, “Her sister Judith as well.”

Damien glanced over at Kitty and smiled, “Well, you’re all jumping the gun here, but I believe this needs to be explained. You see, the blood of a typical Bloodstone Witch contains enough power to do just about anything, but it’s greatly unstable and dangerous if not controlled properly. It’s mostly due to their origins. Who can tell me what they know about the Bloodstone Witches?”

With that question everyone practically raised their hands, all but Kitty, and Damien chuckled. “Let me rephrase the question, What can you tell me about Bloodstone Witches that you haven’t heard second-hand from your parents or your peers.”

Hands slowly lowered, until only two remained, Ron's and Hermione’s. Damien laughed at that, “Miss Granger, I’m impressed.” He said aloud, “But let’s hear from Mr. Weasley.”

Ron swallowed a lump in his throat as he lowered his hand, looking over at Kitty, “Bloodstone Witches are powerful because ...because…” He finally looked away, “Because they began as experiments.”

The students began to whisper and Damien nodded. “That’s right, five points again to Gryffindor.” He gestured to the class. “The sole powers of a Bloodstone Witch can be sourced at the very beginning, where a Seer was used as an experiment in a mad wizard’s plot to become stronger.

“The wizard’s name was Elias White, and back in those times, seers were chattel because of their rarity, that means they could be bought and sold as property. Nowadays we see hints of that in the current time, as seers are heavily monitored by the Ministry.”

Hermione cringed in disgust.

”Only a few upper class witches and wizards owned seers, and Elias was a pure blooded elite. Now, Elias enjoyed to experiment with blood runes as it was, and he was very good at what he did. He would test his experiments on his seer, and soon enough he discovered something important.”

Everyone leaned in as Damien held up a finger.

“He discovered that the blood of a seer was more potent than the blood of a normal wizard.” He said ominously, starting to pace the room again, “I will only allow you to imagine the horrors he submitted onto this poor seer, but in the end Elias had gotten what he wanted, he sired three children, two of which were more powerful than he could ever imagine. Unfortunately, before he could perform a ritual to steal away that power, he was stopped by his own seer, who was protecting her own children from the madman. However, he wasn’t really killed.”

Kitty was trying not to look around, knowing all eyes were on her. She opened her book and tried to bury her head inside of it. On her left, Hermione listened intently to the professor.

“They speculate that his soul was sealed away into a relic by his own seer, though no one really knows what exactly that relic is. Eventually it’s Elias White himself that is known to have created the Bloodstone name, for blood spilled upon stone is how their power came to be. Runes, back in that era, were made out of stone, and blood runes themselves are the most binding of all blood magic. Today, blood runes are used in Fedelus Charms, or making things unplottable, various things actually, but blood runes themselves are restricted heavily. Not anyone can create them.”

Damien twirled the wand in between his fingers, “Someone tell me the purest form of blood magic.”

Again, Hermione’s hand rose sharply, and a few Ravenclaws cringed at the sight of it, one of them rolling their eyes. Damien pointed at Hermione, grinning.

“The purest form of blood magic is a mother’s sacrifice.” Hermione said aloud, “It’s the same magic that kept Harry Potter alive from You-Know-Who’s killing curse.”

“That’s another five to Gryffindor. Keep it up, Miss Granger.” Damien chuckled, “Yes, Harry Potter is the best example of how blood magic can do good instead of evil. Now, I’m aware of everyone reading the Daily Prophet, and how everyone is quite aware of how the Bloodstone Family is rooted into the dark arts. However, I know one of them personally, and I can tell you from my own experience, the darkness ran out of the Bloodstone Family as soon as one daughter done the impossible and broke tradition. By all association, her children are as good as she is.” He caught Kitty’s eyes as soon as the girl looked up to stare at him in shock, and Damien winked at her before turning away.

“Enough about the bloodline, however, let’s continue with blood magic itself…”

Ron, Hermione and Kitty were together once the class was over, Hermione smiling proudly while Ron grinned. “I know why Professor Duvatt is in Hogwarts now.” Hermione said, knowing she cracked the code.

“To clear Kitty’s name? We all saw that.” Ron took Kitty’s hand, squeezing it.

Kitty blushed slightly, “Not just that, Ron.”

“He’s here to keep people alert about blood magic and in turn, make people aware of what Kitty’s grandfather is trying to do.” Hermione said, “This is important to all of us. He may just have told us what we needed to know and what we need to look out for.”

Ron frowned, “What _do_ we need to look out for?”

“The relic.” Hermione said in a hushed voice, looking over at Kitty. “Your grandfather is looking for the relic of Elias White, that’s who he’s trying to bring back.”

“Remus was right, Hermione.” Kitty said with a smile, “You are the brightest witch in your age.”

* * *

  
  
  


A soft knock brought Damien out of his thoughts, and he looked up from his desk to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the entrance. He smiled widely, “Come to check up on me, I take it?”

“I’ve come to check up on your first day. How did your students fair with your lesson plan?” He stepped further inside, gesturing to Damien’s office.

Damien slipped out of his desk and led the way into the room, “I dare say I had everyone by their cloaks in anticipation, but you were right, Kitty and Judith didn’t skim past the subject easily.”

Albus nodded, shutting the door behind him, “Yes, well, they will understand in time. Damien, I’ve come to ask…” The professor took a seat and watched Damien curiously, “Are you sure you wish to risk your job with this plan?”

“Kinda too late to ask me about it on the first day, don’t you think?” Damien went to sit next to him, crossing his legs. “I just couldn’t sit by while Dolores Umbridge was made into a teacher, that woman shouldn’t be anywhere near kids much less a school.” He settled his arms on his leg. “I’m quite aware that my lesson plan is committing Ministry suicide--”

“I believe some of the students are owling their parents about your choice in lesson plans as we speak.” Albus mused. “You will surely be ousted from your Unspeakable position at the end of the week.”

“I’m doing a service.” Damien explained, “The students will need to know what is to come if Cypress is close to obtaining his goal.”

Albus smiled, placing his hand on Damien’s knee and patting it, “When that happens, you are invited to carry out your years at Hogwarts. Also, I do believe the young ladies are smitten with you, Professor.”

Damien chuckled, grinning. “I feel sorry for the ladies.” His eyes glinted in amusement.

Albus chuckled along with him.

* * *

  
  


It was on Friday that Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts were to be held, and ever since Angelina said that they needed a keeper, Kitty has been on Ron about the position every moment of every day. He didn’t have any reason to back out of his promise anymore, not when Fred and George had bought him a broom, which he still didn’t know where they gotten the money for such a thing. They only evaded his curiosity and told him it wasn’t any of his business.

The broom wasn’t a top-of-the-line model, but it was still a broom. Ron had a thought in his head that they bought it on purpose so they could watch him slip up and fail in front of Kitty. He then wondered if Fred was jealous of him, and soon that just ended with him feeling smug that his older brother was jealous of _him_. That was enough to up his self-esteem for the tryouts, in which there was a handful of second, third, and fourth years to compete with.

Ron’s nerves further melted away at the sight of his dearest friend in her Quidditch robes, running over to him to give him a goodluck kiss on the cheek. His heart did a backflip until he heard the teasing whistles from his brothers, which didn’t help much to keep those nerves down.

“You’re going to do great out there. You’ve done the impossible already, Ron. You’ve come here.” Kitty told him, speaking close to his ear.

“You practically dragged me.” He breathed, gripping his Cleansweep Eleven.

“I wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t want to.” She told him, “I’m here to support you and keep you focused, not decide for you.” Kitty smiled at him, and the longer Ron looked at her eyes, the more he could pinpoint the real one. “Tell me now, Ron. Do you want this?” She asked.

Ron swallowed thickly, staring at Kitty. His eyes then flickered up towards the goalposts, imagining himself up there, winning the match, everyone is cheering for him, Kitty at his side and both of them holding the Quidditch Cup in victory - as a team.

His chance to become something great.

Ron looked back at Kitty, the nerves quelling so much that he did something unexpected, moving forward quickly to kiss Kitty’s cheek, smiling widely afterwards. “Let’s do it.”

Ron ran off towards the pitch, leaving Kitty standing there frozen to the spot.

Five minutes into the tryouts, George’s eyes wandered, looking away from the random fourth year that was trying to become a keeper and towards the bleachers up high, spotting Harry sitting in the Slytherin side. He chuckled and kicked off towards the bleachers, “Oi! No spies allowed on the pitch.” He said aloud.

Harry rolled his eyes at the assumption, “I’m not here on reconnaissance, sorry to burst your bubble.” He stepped back as George found a spot to hop from his broom, the ginger boy looking around curiously, looking for someone in particular.

“You’re never without Judith, where is she?” He questioned, looking back at Harry and reading the unease in his features. “What’s going on now?”

Harry wasn’t surprised that George thought something was going on, shrugging as he sat down. “She’s...been off, George. I don’t know why, but something’s off.”

“Since when is something on?” George countered, trying to lighten the mood. When his comment didn’t work he looked serious. “Tell me.”

“It’s...complicated.” Harry said slowly, “Judith and I are Prefects, yeah? Well, we leave together, but I’ve come to notice, we never come back together.” The noirette looked perplexed at that, “The next morning I ask where she was and she changes the subject. She’s doing what she does best, George, she’s avoiding me.”

George frowned, “Harry it’s only the first week, Judith can’t be doing anything…” He trailed off when Harry shot him a certain look. “You’re right, she gets dodgy pretty quick.” He admitted. “Well, what do you know so far?”

Harry sighed, “She’s said something during the welcoming feast that concerned me, she said she was going to find a way to stop all of this.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” George whispered harshly, as if they could be heard from way up there.

“I think she’s trying to stop the prophecy.” Harry said quietly, unnerved at the explanation. “That’s only because she brought to school one of Professor Snape’s books.”

“What kind of book is it?” Asked George, concerned.

Harry looked foreboding. “I know my fare share of Latin, and the cover told me enough to know that it’s a book on concealment and fortification spells.”

George took the information and thought long and hard, “She’s trying to seal away her sight, isn’t she?” He looked at Harry for an answer and only got silence, “It makes sense Harry, she’s been trying to keep her sight away for years, and now she’s been forbidden to use those potions.”

“I--I don’t understand.” Harry said lowly, “Professor Snape has been teaching her Occlumency! Wouldn’t that be enough?”

“Not when the threat of being found out is a high risk.” George explained, “You heard our parents, Cypress thinks that Kitty’s the seer.”

“They’re not the only ones who think that.” Harry spoke up, “All the Slytherins are thinking the same thing.”

“Then that means everyone in school thinks Kitty’s the Bloodstone Heir.”

“Giving Kitty all the attention.” Harry surmised.

“And while Kitty has all the attention, Judith is in the background, trying to find a way to seal her powers.”

Both of them looked grim, exchanging concerned stares until they heard cheering from down below. George and Harry looked over the edge, seeing Kitty launch herself at Ron to hug him tight.

Ron made it onto the team.

* * *

The Saturday after Ron awoke to a guest in his bed, unlike the days before. Normally Kitty would be gone from his bed before dawn, but this time he woke up to the scent of her curious chocolate perfume. He always noticed that, she smelled like chocolates at every moment, except for when she spent those weeks in Saint Mungo’s. He breathed in her scent and stretched, wrapping an arm around her waist and closing his eyes again.

Kitty seemed to wake up once he moved, however, soon breaking his relaxing drift back to his unconscious by shifting in his arms. “Oh bloody hell,” She breathed, “I overslept.”

Ron made a small grunt of displeasure, whining, “Stay here.” He plead sleepily.

When he opened his eyes again, Kitty had disillusioned herself, “Remember, Quidditch Practice today.” She whispered, her shimmer leaning forward to kiss his nose before she quietly slipped out of his four-poster. Ron made an audible groan at her sudden dismissal, turning onto his back and sighing.

He’d give anything for another hour.

Eventually, Ron got himself up as well, practically moping as he dressed himself and made his way down to the common room. His dour mood was noticed by many others, especially Parvati and Lavender, who whispered to each other in the corner of the room.

Kitty’s mood offset his own as she skipped down into the common room only ten minutes later with her and Ron’s brooms, smiling at him like the literal sun. It was contagious and he couldn’t help but smile in return, the image catching Lavender’s eye as she whispered conspiringly into Parvati’s ear.

“Do you think…?” She whispered, looking at the two.

“Ron Weasley?” Parvati gasped, “No, it can’t be…”

“She’s been missing from her bed the whole week.”

“It’s only been a week, don’t jump to conclusions just yet.” Parvati whispered in return.

“He looks at her in _that way_.” Lavender pressed.

Parvati shook her head, “I’m not buying it.” She said loudly, stepping away from Lavender and passing Ron and Kitty, giving them both quizzical looks as she passed.

Lavender pouted and got up quickly, running after her.

“I think they’re dating.” Kitty said suddenly as Lavender left the room. Ron looked her way and back at the door, flustered.

“Lavender and Parvati?” He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “But they’re _girls_.”

Kitty rolled her eyes, “Girls date girls, Ron.” With that she left the room, giggling.

“Since when?” Ron cried out, running after her.

“Since forever.” Kitty said aloud, raising her broom, “Let’s get a few in before Fred and George get you.”

Ron broke out into a grin and nodded, running after her towards the pitch.

The two of them practiced for an hour, Kitty becoming a chaser for the moment to try to score goals with the quaffle while Ron did his best to stop her. She wasn’t easy on him, and he liked that she wasn’t. The two of them practiced until Ron and Kitty were both out of breath, finally deciding to stop for a break and head into the changing room.

“You’re...really good at this.” Ron breathed, trying to catch his breath.

Kitty smiled at him, “So are you.” She said softly. Both of them stood in silence then, staring at each other with just their breathing to be heard.

”You're brilliant.” Kitty said then, ”Everything you do is just amazing.”

Ron blushed, looking away. ”You're the one who’s brilliant--”

Just then Kitty tilted his head back so she could kiss him fully on the lips, a soft and chaste kiss that she held for a single moment until letting go. It left Ron speechless and he could only stare back at her with wild-eyed bewilderment.

Kitty blushed at his reaction, “I’m sorry I--”

Ron quickly crushed their lips together, kissing her desperately, the kiss turning out rushed and awkward as he tried to keep it going for longer than she did. He reached out to hold Kitty close to him as the two of them forgot everything and decided to make a go of it. It didn’t look anywhere near as elegant as the romantic movies that Kitty were used to, but more like two socially awkward teenagers doing their best to express their romantic feelings without words. They continued trying to make the kiss better as seconds went on, either alternating their mouth movements or trying new positions, bumping noses repeatedly until they finally fit together like two puzzle pieces that were desperate to become one.

Only when there were voices just outside the changing room that they finally tore themselves away, both of them rosy-cheeked and gasping for breath. The two of them caught each other’s eyes briefly and began to laugh, alerting the visitors of their presence.

“We were just talking about you!” George swooped into the room, grinning from ear to ear as he slapped Ron on the back jovially. “We’re curious,”

“How many quaffles do you think you can block at once?” Fred joined him, getting on Ron’s other side before the two of them fell silent and looked over at Kitty quizzically, then back at Ron.

“Wot’re you two doing here so early?” Fred questioned, suspiciously staring at his younger brother.

“I thought I’d train him.” Kitty spoke up quickly, “It wouldn’t hurt, having Ron do a couple extra hours outside of regular practice.” She laughed nervously while George eyed her suspiciously as Fred eyed Ron. “Since you two would be extra harsh on him, I mean.” Kitty went on, throwing a light punch to George’s shoulder.

“Right.” Fred nodded slowly, “And Poor Ikle Ronnikins here wouldn’t be taking those two extra hours to his advantage?”

“It’s a mighty private location we’ve discovered both of you in.” George said conspiringly.

Ron sputtered, “Wh-what are you on about?”

Fred looked at Kitty again for a sign that she was on the same page as them, catching how she rolled her eyes and shrugged off the comments. The reaction made him laugh, and he shook Ron by his shoulders. “We’re beat again, Georgie.”

George laughed along with Fred, grinning at his brother, “Just taking the piss, brother.”

The twins continued to laugh amongst themselves, going back to where the others were while Ron stared at Kitty in pure shock.

“They still think you’re oblivious.” Ron whispered, “They still assume--”

“I think it’s best they assume I’m dumb rather than murder you for laying your hands on me.” Kitty murmured, pressing her finger to his lips as the color drained from his face. “It’s a secret, yeah?”

With that she left Ron alone in the room, the boy pulling together every ounce of strength he had not to pass out.


	7. Judith Snape and the Desperate Turn Part 2

It was in the beginning of October when the letter came.

It was a very plain letter, addressed to Draco Malfoy. The owl that brought it was a regular scops owl from the Hogsmeade post office. Draco had that dreadful feeling in his gut that he knew the sender of the letter, more so because he still wasn’t able to put himself back in Judith’s good graces no matter what he had tried to do. Meanwhile, when it came to Kitty, he was able to speak to her a few times, only to be shut down quickly by Ron Weasley. It was an infuriating sight, how Kitty and Ron seemed to be together at every moment in the day now that he was on the Quidditch team.

The whispers going around the Slytherin table didn’t make matters even better, hearing tawdry gossip that Kitty and the Weasley boy were a couple was enough to anger him to the point of hexing the culprits of the gossip itself. It was a general consensus around Slytherin that everyone loathed Kitty Snape, however powerful she may be.

Judith, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to ease herself into the background, something that Draco wasn’t surprised of. Judith never liked attention, to the point of social suicide. Though, something bigger was going on with her and Kitty, and even Harry wouldn’t tell him what it was. He was glad that Harry was still speaking to him, albit when Judith wasn’t around. He just didn’t like that Harry wouldn’t tell him why Judith was letting everyone think Kitty was the Bloodstone Heir.

Draco knew he couldn’t go without opening the letter. He figured it was spelled heavily for his and Cypress’ security. He didn’t want to find out what would happen if he let it remain unopened, lest he see Kitty die of a heart attack right there in the great hall. He had to remind himself, he was going through this for her. Kitty was his reason for working with Cypress, to keep her alive, to keep her with him. His father had done the same thing, didn’t he? He worked with Voldemort to keep his family safe, and now it was his turn. He just hoped his part would be as painless as possible.

Draco opened the letter carefully, unfolding the parchment and finding that it was blank, until he really looked at it. The more he stared at the parchment the more that words began to form onto the paper, only forming where his eyes were looking. He cleared his throat, glancing from side to side, noticing that Pansy was busy flirting with Blaise and that Theodore was too interested in Daphne to pay attention to him. He had time.

_Draco,_

_You will come to me upon the morning of your first Hogsmeade weekend. To the Hog’s Head, the last door on the left. You will, in arriving, knock three times. You will come alone, and you will not tell anyone what you will be doing._

  * _Your Friend_



As soon as he finished reading it the paper began to burn. He dropped it quickly, watching as the paper continued to burn until there was nothing left. Draco caught Theodore watching him confusedly and sighed, paying him no mind.

The letter’s arrival left him distracted the entire week, going through his classes through a haze up until Saturday. He was the first one awake in his dorm, it seemed, looking to the left to see Harry still asleep with Kitty’s snake curled around the pillow. Draco quietly got to his feet and changed, leaving the room before anyone else could stir.

He just didn’t expect to leave the boy’s dorm in time to see Judith walking into the common room, clearly still dressed as if she hadn’t slept the entire night. The two of them stopped and stared at each other, Judith quirking a brow at his casual attire while Draco took in the satchel at her hip.

“What’re you doing up so early?” They both found themselves saying the same thing, and Judith narrowed her eyes at him.

Draco was torn. He wanted to interrogate Judith on her appearance, and how she was obviously coming in from somewhere other than her own dorm. At the same time, however, he was expected to meet up with Cypress before noon.

“Where were you all night?” Draco asked, gesturing to her person.

“What makes you think I was out all night?” She snapped, glaring at him. “I could be patrolling in the early morning.”

“There’s no reason to be patrolling early in the morning.” Draco countered, “Students don’t sneak around at dawn, unless their name is Judith Snape and she has something to hide.” He smirked then, mostly at her angry glower.

“What’s your excuse, then? I hardly think there’s anything interesting at five AM in the morning. There’s not even class at this hour.”

“It’s Saturday, and it's seven.” Draco pointed out, watching emotion flicker in Judith’s eyes. “You did know what time and day it was, did you?” He pressed on, stepping over to her.

Judith stepped back, looking annoyed at being corrected. “O-Of course I know what day it is!” She said harshly. “Anyway, nothing I do is none of your business anymore. We’re not friends.”

Draco stopped, frowning. “Judith, if something is happening--”

“Nothing is happening.” She interrupted him brusquely, moving towards the girls’ dorm.

“Avoiding it isn’t going to get you anywhere but in more trouble.” Draco said before she could leave, effectively stopping her. “Am I the only one who knows about this?” He questioned, “What of Harry and Weasley?”

Judith hands began to tremble, “What Harry and George don’t know is best for Harry and George.” She said quietly, finally turning towards Draco. She didn’t look angry anymore, just desperate. “Draco, don’t press this. This doesn’t concern anyone but me.”

“Is that what you said when Voldemort decided to possess you from that diary?” Draco asked quietly, which seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Judith’s desperation vanished and anger returned to her face.

“If I remember correctly you couldn’t be bothered with me in second year. Don’t pretend like you care, Draco. You never have.”

With that she finally left through the doorway to the girls’ dorm.

Draco glared after her, letting out a grunt if indignance before leaving the common room.

He had an hour before anyone else would be clamoring down to the great hall, so he went directly to the great hall. He wasn’t the only one up so early, spotting Kitty across the hall. He couldn’t help but smile slightly, Kitty was always awake at the earliest time. He remembered those moments while they were at home, Kitty coming into the manor to wake Draco up so they could play. It was still a fresh memory even if it took place eight years ago. At her side was Colin Creevy and his brother, both of them engaging in polite conversation with her. He had no idea why they were both up so early, nor did he care. All he knew was that Kitty was now waving at him, beckoning him to come over despite Colin’s uneasy reaction.

Draco went over anyway, taking in her clothes. “Going out for a run?” He asked, glancing around the room. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were watching everything from the head table, and little by little students began to filter inside the room.

“Colin wanted to catch some great landscape shots so I decided to show him some great places.” Kitty said happily, smiling down at Colin. Draco didn’t really care for any boy who looked at Kitty with wistful eyes, such as the Creevy boy. From the other side of the table, his brother seemed to be making kissy faces.

Draco ignored it, for the sake of having a conversation with Kitty, just to realize he couldn’t think of anything to say. Normally he wouldn’t have any trouble, though normally he was always stopped by Weasley and sent away. But now Weasley wasn’t even around, nor his brothers, his sister, Granger, Harry, even Judith…

Kitty looked behind her, wondering why Draco was staring at her in such a way. “Draco? I asked you if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me.”

He realized then that Kitty had been speaking to him this whole time, suddenly catching her words and panicking. It was the worst time for such a question, especially when he was planning to see her grandfather. “I can’t.” He said quickly. “I’ve got plans.”

Kitty seemed dejected at his answer, though never losing her smile. He could see it clear in her eye, how she was hoping for him to say yes. “I see.” She said then, looking away.

“Not to mean I wouldn’t want to otherwise.” Draco said quietly, “It’s just, this day’s not the right day for it. Let’s try the next one.” He smiled then, hoping she’d accept.

“I’ll try, Draco.” She said, glancing at Colin before stepping forward to hug him. Draco thought the moment could last forever, and wished it would, but the hug was done before he knew it and what was left was Creevy’s nervous stare as Kitty finally sat down to have breakfast.

Someone cleared their throat, and Draco looked up, seeing Severus watching the moment with an indistinguishable glare. Draco knew that was his moment to leave, the boy returning to his end of the great hall before Kitty’s father could pull him aside for a ‘talk’.

Draco ate his breakfast quietly, paying no mind to the other students that came to fill up the great hall. Soon after he was finished, Harry came down without Cornelius, waving at Draco when he had gotten close to the other. ”Have you seen Judith this morning?” He asked. ”Daphne says that she is still asleep in her bed.”

”She came this morning.” Draco told him seriously. ”She was still dressed in yesterday's clothes thinking it was still Friday.” He looked over at Harry in concern. ”What’s been going on?”

Harry looked exhausted. ”Shite…” He hissed, looking at Draco. ”She’s been going up to the restricted section every night since school began.” He whispered.

Draco's eyes widened. He didn't expect to hear this but knowing Judith it was a great possibility that it was true. ”Just for what exactly?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer but thought against it, thinking it over for a moment before conceding. ”I suppose you have a right to know.” He said quietly. ”She's looking for a way to get rid of her Sight permanently.”

Draco frowned, hating to ask the question on his mind. ”Does Weasley know?”

”George is furious.” Harry told him. ”He's waiting for a good time to confront her or else she’ll withdraw from both of us completely.”

Draco looked towards Severus and back to Harry. It was amazing that her father didn't know anything about this yet, considering Judith’s track record with keeping secrets. Harry could see who Draco was looking at and shook his head. ”We’re only going to Professor Snape as a last resort.”

”This could be stopped now.” Draco hissed.

”If anyone goes to Professor Snape about this Judith will do something even more dangerous than looking through ancient restricted books, and she will never forgive any of us.”

Draco visibly sulked, nodding in understanding and getting up. ”I have somewhere I need to be.” He said finally, heading out to join the students for Hogsmeade. Harry ran to catch up with him. “Harry, I have to do something private.”

“You’ve been acting dodgy since Monday, Draco. What’s so important that you need to be alone?” Harry questioned, following him past the Hogwarts gate.

Draco couldn’t do this now, not while he was expected to be alone at the Hog’s Head. He looked back, zeroing in on Kitty with Hermione and getting an idea, “I would think you’d want to spend your Hogsmeade weekend with Granger of all people.” He gestured behind them. “They say all couples go to Madam Puddifoot's for tea.”

Harry suddenly looked like a deer in headlights at the idea, looking back to catch Hermione’s eyes and waving kindly, deciding to stop so they could catch up to him. Draco grinned to himself and started to jog the rest of the way towards Hogsmeade, making sure to hide himself from his friend and Kitty before ducking towards the Hog’s Head.

He stepped into the dingy pub and paid no mind to the patrons, heading upstairs and down the corridor, counting every door on the left until he fell upon the last one. He stared at it for a moment, nerves kicking in as he slowly rose his fist. One, two, three times he knocked, and waited quietly for an answer.

The door magically opened by itself, signaling Draco to enter the room. When he did he shut the door behind him, looking around the room. It was far too filthy for a man like Cypress Bloodstone, and the man looked out of place just by being there. He didn’t look like he minded, however.

“Draco.” Cypress greeted, pouring two cups of tea from the kettle. “Won’t you join me?” It wasn’t a question in his mind, and Draco nodded absentmindedly and went to sit at the table. Cypress joined him a moment later, serving Draco his tea. “You’re quite punctual. I take it you had no trouble getting here alone - unfollowed.”

Draco nodded, looking more at his tea than at Cypress and his killing curse eyes. Those eyes were enough to haunt him if he stared long enough. “What do you need me for?”

Cypress chuckled, “Ah, down to business. I admire that.” He made his way over to his bed, picking up an item wrapped in cloth. He picked that item up and brought it over to the table, setting it down. “I wish for you to bring something into Hogwarts for me, to give to my granddaughter.” He went about unwrapping the cloth to reveal a thick book, one that had a bright red cover and gold inlay.

Draco stared at the book, hesitant to touch it. “Kitty doesn’t really enjoy books, Sir.”

“This isn’t for Katherine, Draco. This is for Judith.” He grinned when Draco finally looked up at him, tapping the book’s cover. “I want you to get Judith to take this book, and that’s the extent of what I wish from you.”

Draco felt cold dread creep down his spine, the feeling he got when he knew this wasn’t something he should be doing. In fact, he could hear his own conscience, Judith, screaming at him to not do it. He swallowed thickly, looking at the book. It could be anything, a book on dark arts, a book about blood magic, a cursed item that could possess…

“N-No.” Draco spoke up. “I refuse.” He stood up quickly, making his decision.

Cypress looked amused by Draco’s sudden decision. “Need I remind you that you have no right to refuse my request?” He questioned, “Lest you want to see Kitty die right before your eyes.”

Draco shook his head, “Judith is my _friend_ , I can’t just curse her. I can’t--”

“This is quite the time to develop a conscience, Draco.” Cypress sat down finally, folding his hands together. “Do I need to remind you that we share a blood oath? Kitty’s life for your cooperation. I don’t think there is any room for argument.”

Draco looked back at the book, swallowing a lump in his throat. He couldn’t imagine doing what Cypress wanted him to do, even if he was under oath to make it happen anyway.

“It all comes down to whose life you value the most, Draco.” Cypress said lowly. “Do you care about Katherine’s life, or do you care about Judith’s? Who is more important to you?” He grinned like a conniving fox after the question, knowing just what strings to pull. He watched Draco consider his options, and the boy couldn’t decide.

Draco looked distressed, thinking about both Judith and Kitty, the thought tormenting him until he finally groaned in anguish. His future involved Kitty, his whole world was Kitty. If Kitty died than not only would Draco be devastated, but Judith would try to kill him. However, if Judith were to die…

Kitty would always forgive him.

Kitty and Draco had history. They were friends in an instant. Him and Judith never got along, and they never liked each other. Only until Hogwarts did Kitty and Judith change places, Kitty being tricked by the Weasleys while Judith begrudgingly became Draco’s friend. She only became his friend out of convenience, not on any other merit. They tolerated each other at best, and Judith never really cared for him like Kitty did. Kitty sought after him once he was wrongly chosen, and promised to be at his side. She risked everything to be with him, while Judith was off on her own little adventure with _George Weasley_.

Kitty was more important to him, the more he thought about it. He would do anything for her, he would walk through broken glass just to see her smile.

Judith didn’t give a damn about him at all, and she had no trouble writing him out of her life.

Draco took a steadying breath, taking the book and sliding it over to his side, next to the cup of tea. “I’ll do it.” He said then, quietly making up his mind.

Cypress finally smiled, which unnerved Draco greatly. “That’s a good boy, Draco. I promise it will be swift and painless, she won’t feel a thing.” He said darkly, offering Draco a shop bag. “All you need to do is allow her to find it, give her an opportunity. After that, you’re free to enjoy your time with ‘Kitty’.”

Draco took the bag and slid the book inside, making it look like he just shopped for it in Hogsmeade. After that he left the room and made his way out of the Hog’s Head. He felt numb the entire time he left the small village.

He had to do it, didn’t he?

Only if he wanted to keep his promise.

* * *

  
  


Harry and Hermione entered Madam Puddifoot’s tea house quietly, Hermione looking almost bewildered at the eyes that directed themselves to their sudden appearance. Of course, she was with the Boy Who Lived. She was a Gryffindor with a Slytherin. Their stares were justified, especially when Harry looked terribly nervous at the knowledge that they just stepped into Madam Puddifoot’s _together_. Even Cho was staring at the two of them, sitting in the corner with Cedric.

Harry swallowed thickly, “I’m pretty sure I want to go through with this.” He said aloud.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Harry, we’re not at Rita Skeeter’s house to tell her we’re getting married.” She wouldn’t say that she was just as nervous as he was, however.

“It feels like it to me.” Harry mumbled, both of them stopping when Madam Puddifoot came to seat them. They ordered their teas after looking through the menu, and Harry was left trying not to stare too hard at Hermione.

“I’m not Medusa.” Hermione commented, looking amused. “You can look at me, Harry.”

“I’m sure if you had snakes for hair I would be having a rousing conversation with all of them.” Harry replied, finally looking at her and flashing her a nervous smile. “I’m going to kill Draco.” He said then, albit quietly.

Hermione quirked a brow, “What does Malfoy have to do with this?”

“He suggested that I should take you here, since, uh, we’re a...couple, and all.”

“We are?” Hermione smirked, “I must have missed that memo. We’ve went out on a date once, Harry.”

“Well being sequestered with my family for the whole summer doesn’t allow for dates.” Harry whispered, looking a little less nervous. The nervousness melted away further once they received their tea, Harry running a hand through his hair. “I’ve been meaning to...you know...ask you.”

“I’m pretty shocked that you came to me alone, normally you and Judith are inseparable.” She commented after taking a sip of her tea. “I haven’t seen her at all lately, and normally I pass you often during rounds.”

Harry looked around for a moment, they were cramped in a public place. He took out his wand and tapped it onto the table, “ _Muffliato_.” He whispered, effectively giving them some privacy. Hermione watched on, confused. She never heard of that spell before.

“Where did you learn that spell? Is that one of Judith’s?”

Harry shook his head. “Professor Snape taught me this spell, it gives us privacy for a conversation. No one can hear us.”

Hermione looked around cautiously, seeing that no one was paying any of them any mind, often shaking their heads curiously. She took Harry’s word for it, as Severus Snape had a way with magic. “What do you have to say that requires secrecy?” She questioned.

Harry sighed, “It’s about Judith. More So it’s about the prophecy.”

“The prophecy?” Hermione gasped, “Did you find out what the prophecy is? Did Professor Duvatt tell you--”

“Professor Duvatt wasn’t saying anything useful, or so I thought. I’ve went back to him after the first week but all he did was get dodgy and tell me that I know more than anyone. I kept wondering what he meant until I remembered our third year.”

Hermione thought about it, “Third year was when you witnessed Professor Trelawney go into a trance.”

“That trance was the prophecy! The prophecy everyone is talking about was what I’ve already heard. I remember everything that she’s said like it was just yesterday.” Harry conjured a paper and quill from his wand, writing on it brusquely.

“The end of one dark lord will bring rise to another, brought back to life from a desperate soul… When a Seer’s blood is spilled upon the texts that spread lies, the white wolf will be revived and the moon will cease to give in to the sun. … Illusions will mimic truth, and truth will mimic illusions. A bloodline cursed will be tested, manipulated by what they fear. … Only a soul once discarded can seal away the truth, lest the wolf will reign and the illusions will become reality.” Hermione read it aloud after Harry was finished, putting down the parchment. “That’s a lot to take in.”

“That’s why everyone’s been trying to make everyone else believe that Kitty’s the Bloodstone Heir, because Judith is in danger.” Harry explained, tapping the paper. “Judith’s blood is said to spill on a text that spread lies.”

“It sounds like it will spill on the Daily Prophet.” Hermione said sarcastically.

“Or one of the books she’s trying to uncover.” Harry said morosely, “She’s been going to the restricted section for weeks ever since school began. She’s trying to seal away her Sight.”

Hermione looked grim, “Harry, the restricted section is restricted for a reason, any of those books can do more harm than good.” She frowned just then, looking at him accusingly, “Why haven’t you gone to Professor Snape about this. Does George know?”

“George knows, he’s not happy about any of it.” Harry said quietly, “We both know if we go to Professor Snape about this then she will only try to do something worse.”

“Harry, this is something worse. She’s trying to delve into the dark arts!” Hermione spoke loudly, looking around. Still, no one could hear their conversation. “I think this have reached the point that you need to tell someone, any teacher will do if not Professor Snape.”

Harry looked doubtful. “Hermione--”

“ _The end of one dark lord will bring rise to another, brought back to life from a desperate soul._ Judith is that desperate soul, Harry. You’re allowing the prophecy to come true.” Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, “She needs to be stopped now, I don’t care if this happens to break your friendship with her. She will understand once she’s calmed down.”

Harry looked unsure, but Hermione wouldn’t stop staring at him with a heavily concerned glare. He finally swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. “I have to tell someone, don’t I?”

“You or George.” Hermione said softly, her face relaxed. “If we want to keep the White Wolf--Elias White--from rising up again, then the truth has to come out.”

Harry looked bothered by what Hermione said, despite the fact that he knew it was true. He had to let someone know, she’d been going behind everyones back to study on the dark arts and this was the moment to stop it before something worse happened.

He just hoped she wouldn’t hate him forever when she found out who told.

  
  


* * *

All she had to do was apply a charm. A simple little secretive charm to the shoes of her classmates, her professors, to just about anyone she assumed was a threat to her mission. Even Mrs. Norris had the charm, applied to her feet, applied to everyone’s shoes, alerted her of oncoming professors, students, caretakers. Whoever decided to enter the library at night, she knew when to hide and pretend as if there wasn’t anyone in the restricted section at the middle of the night. It worked so far, she made it into October without anyone realizing what she was doing.

She should have foreseen that her luck would have eventually run out. Honestly, out of all the stupid flashes of the future she had gotten ever since school started, she did not see herself getting discovered in the restricted section by her father of all people. However, an hour into her latest trip into the restricted section, her tracking spell went off, chimes ringing in her ear. Although before she could hide away and pretend she wasn’t there, the library’s candlelights flickered on, giving her an idea that she was indeed fucked.

“I know you’re in there daughter,” Severus’s voice came strongly from outside the room, the man soon sweeping through past the door, looking seriously angry at the circumstances. “Reveal yourself.” He raised his wand towards the direction she was in, staring at the spot he knew she was standing.

Judith had no possible way to get out of this, setting down her bag and ending the disillusionment spell on herself. “You’ve caught me.” She said hollowly. “Who told you?”

“I believe that information isn’t as important as your imminent penalty. One month of disobeying the school rules and abusing your Prefect's privileges will earn you due repercussions.” He pointed towards the door, where Filch was standing, glowering at Judith for what she had done. “Straight to Dumbledore’s office, Judith.”

The witch winced at the realization that she was going to be punished for this, cringing at the thought of being found out due to her so called ‘friends’. She had a good idea who it was who said anything, the conniving ferret. She slowly picked her satchel up and proceeded to make her way out of the restricted section, stopping only when Professor Snape cleared his throat.

“Hand over the book.” He drawled, standing right behind her.

Judith let out a pained groan and dug into her satchel, pulling out one of the restricted books and handing it to her father. After Severus handed it over to Filch, he prodded her shoulder with his wand.

Judith and Severus didn’t speak the entire time they walked to Dumbledore’s office, as Judith knew trying to fight her way out of this would only worsen her chances. They ascended the steps silently, the atmosphere around them making Judith reminiscent of prison movies where the accused is sentenced to death by the judge.

Dumbledore was already there, and it was difficult to know if he was in his pyjamas or not, as his normal robes reflected night robes and vice versa. At his side was Damien Duvatt and Minerva McGonagall, every one of them staring at Judith with an array of emotions.

“The restricted section!” Minerva cried out, “Of all the people I wouldn’t have expected _you_ to abuse your power in such a way--”

“Let’s not shout.” Albus said calmly, “I’m sure Judith has a reasonable explanation.”

“How reasonable would the explanation be for being in the restricted section every night for a month?” Damien questioned. “This isn’t something you can explain your way out of.”

“While Duvatt and I disagree on many things,” Severus spoke up as Judith quietly sat down, “He has a point. These actions cannot be reasoned with.”

“Don’t I get a say--” Judith tried but stopped quickly at Minerva’s shrewd stare.

“You’ve done just about enough, young lady. Now why don’t you tell us how none of us were able to know about this until we’ve gotten word?”

Judith straightened up, “Word? Who exactly told you what I was doing.”

“That’s not important, Miss Snape, answer my question.”

“Yes it is important!” Judith said loudly, “I want to know who stabbed me in the back!”

“Judith you will not raise your voice to a professor!” Severus barked out.

“I have every right to do what I have been doing!” Judith cried out, standing up again and looking at Severus. “Isn’t it obvious what I’ve been trying to do, father? I’m trying to take care of my ailment!”

“Going to the restricted section against the orders of your professor’s is not the way--”

“Minerva while your actions are understood, this is _my_ child--”

“I’m aware of whose child she belongs to, Severus, and as I recall, you’ve done the same thing at her age--”

“My past has NOTHING to do with this!”

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, Severus.”

“Enough!” Damien shouted, getting between the two of them. “I don’t care what happened in the past or what led up to this, the point of the matter is that Miss Snape had deliberately abused her position to sneak into a restricted section of the library, and she needs to be punished accordingly.” He looked at Judith now, “Getting rid of your Sight is not a valid reason to be delving into those books.”

“You would never understand my pain.” Judith hissed out, “You would never understand what I have to live through!”

“Judith--”

“I have the right to find a way to seal my own sight. I have the right to make it so I’m never the Bloodstone Heir!”

“Judith!” Severus shouted, taking a hold of her shoulders to sit her down again forcefully. “You’re still a student, and he’s still your professor.”

Judith glared at Damien and Minerva, “I have a right.”

Damien sighed, stepping away while Minerva stood straighter, “I believe a month’s detention and the revoking of her Prefect's privileges will suffice, as well as fifty points from Slytherin.” She said quietly. “Detention with myself, of course.”

Damien nodded quietly, looking over at Albus.

Severus only grunted in approval.

“I believe that punishment is fair and just.” The old wizard said affirmingly. “Now, please, I wish to speak to Judith and Severus alone.”

The two professors nodded, filing out one after another. Once the three of them were alone Judith was staring steadily at Dumbledore. “I know there’s a prophecy.” She said quietly. “I’m aware of why everyone’s thinking Kitty’s the heir. Why am I not allowed to know my own prophecy? All of this can just stop if I knew where to go.”

Dumbledore looked grim, looking away from Judith and slowly sitting down in his chair. “Having you know the prophecy is a great risk to what we’re trying to do, Judith. As of one month ago you’ve currently attempted to put the prophecy in motion, all I wish to tell you is that poking your head where it doesn’t belong hold dire consequences to not just you, but all the students at Hogwarts.”

“You’re telling me that you can’t tell me, but you’re also telling me not to look?” Judith’s voice rose, “I can’t just sit by idly while all of you work on solving my problem. As of one month ago I was doing just that! I’m not Kitty, I’m not going to take what you say at face value and just run around with my friends pretending everything’s alright!”

“Judith.” Severus said lowly, “You need to practice patience. Work on your Occlumency lessons.”

“If Occlumency worked would I have been found inside that room?” Judith bit back, “I’m so close to sealing my sight, I can feel it. All I need is to keep looking.”

Dumbledore frowned, “I’m afraid your father is right, Judith. You need to practice patience, or you’re only going to bring harm to others.”

Judith felt her father’s grip leave her shoulders and she slowly stood up. “I can’t believe that the answer to my problems is to just sit and wait.” She said in a low voice. “My grandfather isn’t going to be doing the same. My grandfather isn’t going to wait to kill my sister, and he’s not going to wait to bring about whatever he’s trying to bring out.”

Dumbledore shook his head, looking up at Severus. “I believe we’ve said enough, Judith. You may return to your room. And while intuitive, spelling shoes will only work for so long until someone notices.” He smiled at her after that, tipping his glasses.

Judith stepped away, glowering at both of them before leaving the room.

Severus looked like he aged ten years from what just happened, finally sitting down and resting his head in his hands, “She’s worrisome.”

“She’s your daughter, Severus, children can be worrisome to their parents.” Albus mused.

“The horrible thing is that I believe Minerva made a point earlier.” He said quietly, looking up at Albus. “Judith is so much my daughter that she’s repeating my past.”

“Well, let us hope to a more colorful future, Severus.” He smiled, sliding over the tray of candy, “Liquorish?”

* * *

  
  


When he opened the book he was expecting ancient latin text or something worse, that it would do something to him for doing what he did. He had the book for days now and his ever-growing curiosity as to what it was settled into his bones. Now that he was looking at the book, he only saw nothing special. It was only a compendium of dark spells and rituals, every one of them he didn’t wish to preform or try. The text looked new even if the pages were old, older than he saw any book from the library. Why would Cypress want Judith to have this book? Was it cursed? With that sudden thought Draco shut it quickly, taking it and sliding the book back under his bed.

Draco looked around, noting how many of his dorm mates were asleep. He sighed and got up, making his way out of the dorm and down into the common room. He couldn’t sleep, thinking about his task and what Cypress wanted from him. How was he supposed to get Judith to take that book?

He almost jumped when the door opened to Judith’s arrival, Draco suddenly feeling on edge at the very sight of her. When Judith’s eyes fell on Draco she grew enraged, taking out her wand and storming over to him.

“I should have known you were the one to rat me out.” She hissed.

Draco scrambled away from Judith, raising his arms in surrender. “I just got here, put that thing down before you take out an eye.” He whispered harshly.

Judith glared at him, “You sold me out to my father.” She hissed out, training the wand at his throat.

“S-sold you out?” His voice broke, “I didn’t do anything--I swear! Professor Snape doesn’t even want to talk to me!” He backed away until he ran into the bookshelf, taking a chance when Judith came close and slapping the wand out of her hand. She made an angry cry at that but Draco was faster, grabbing her wrists and whipping them around to press her against the wall. “What do you think I’ve done to you?” He asked quietly.

Judith struggled against him, narrowing her eyes and trying her best not to break into tears. “You told my father I was in the restricted section. It has to be you! You’ve been against me since day one!”

“I’ve never been against you!” He hissed out, “I didn’t even know what you were doing until Harry told me.” He finally let go once she calmed down, looking at him oddly. “Yes, Harry knew what you were doing all along. If you want to blame someone blame him.”

“Harry.” Judith choked out, “Harry?” She repeated, tears forming in her eyes.

“Harry and Weasley.” Draco told her, “They both knew.”

The look on Judith’s face was one of betrayal, and she shook her head in denial. “George?” She couldn’t handle this, knowing the two people she trusted the most stabbed her in the back. “They knew how much this meant to me.” She whispered brokenly. “They KNEW!”

The fireplace roared to life suddenly, sparks flying out onto the carpet. Draco cursed inwardly and went to smother the embers. “Get a hold of yourself!” He said loudly, “You still can’t control yourself, don’t set the bloody castle on fire.”

Judith choked out a sob and slid to the floor, curling in on herself. “I can’t trust anyone…” She cried.

“Stop it.” Draco hissed out, going back to her. “You still have me.”

“Don’t think you’re so special.” She glared at him scathingly, “I still hate you, Draco. After what you did to Kitty.”

Draco was in the midst of picking up her wand until she said that, stopping and looking down at it. He shut his eyes and took a breath, “Fine, go about the year alone without anyone at your side. I’ll be here to gloat when your hatred drives away everyone you love.” He tossed the wand back at her, deciding to leave.

He was wrong to care about her.

* * *

  
  


The drastic point loss to Slytherin house did not go unnoticed, as well as the fact that Pansy Parkinson was now a Slytherin Prefect instead of Judith. The table was alive with whispers and murmurs, wayward glances Judith’s way while the girl sat herself at the very end of the table. No one wanted to sit with her, considering. The only thing on their minds was what Judith had done to get her privileges revoked.

Pansy didn’t waste time to gloat on her new position, sauntering past Judith and making sure her Prefect’s badge was visible, smirking at the glower Judith cast her way.

“Everyone is so curious what you’ve done to earn the ire of your own father.” Pansy commented, stopping to lean across the table. “Did someone get caught doing something naughty?” She questioned in a sickly sweet voice.

“Parkinson, that’s enough.” Harry stepped away from Draco to pull Pansy back. “What happened is none of your business.”

Judith’s glower only intensified with Harry’s presence, but the boy tried to ignore it. “Go sit down and chat up your boyfriend.”

Pansy pouted his way and skipped over to Blaise, leaving Harry with Judith, the boy knowing just why she was glaring daggers at him. “I was left with no choice, Judith.” He said quietly, moving to sit across from her. “Honestly, if there was another way--”

“I trusted you.” Judith interrupted him. “I trusted you with everything and you go stab me in the back like this.” She slowly stood up, narrowing her eyes at him. “You’re nothing but a backstabbing traitor!” She shouted out, effectively quieting murmurs in the great hall.

Harry got up, “Judith, not here--”

“I don’t care!” She cried out, “You’ve sold me out to my own father, you deserve to be stared at.” Judith gathered her books, stepping away. “You’re no longer my brother.” She finally spat, storming out of the great hall. She was doing her best to hold in the tears, shielding her eyes away from passers by as she headed down the hall.

“Judith!”

The witch stopped suddenly, bristling at George’s voice. “Go away.” She told him.

George refused to go back into the great hall, moving closer to Judith in a feeble attempt to try and reason with her. “Writing Harry out of your life isn’t going to make things better. Can’t you see, we’re worried about you. You’ve been losing sleep - don’t deny that you’ve been taking pepper-up potions, I’ve seen your movements for weeks, sneaking into the hospital wing to steal Madam Pomfrey's potions. You’re seriously harming yourself.”

“You don’t realize what’s at stake!” She cried out, finally tearing up again. “You of all people know how much--”

“You’re doing it the wrong way!” He shouted, “Judith, if you had any other solutions I would be behind you but sneaking into the restricted section--do you realize how many books in there are dark arts books?”

Judith turned to face him, glaring at George, “I would sell my own bloody soul if it meant I could end all of this.” She had to ignore the small crowd of students that were gathering.

Kitty finally filtered through the crowd with Fred and Ron, stepping out to join George until Ron pulled her back, shaking his head.

George didn’t like Judith’s answer, looking hurt from what she just said. “Is ruining your life to fix one small problem that worth it?”

“Of COURSE IT’S WORTH IT!” Judith screamed.

“Wait!” Hermione’s voice called from the group, breaking through past everyone and approaching Judith. “Have you ever took a moment to think Judith? You’ve gone mad. Listen to yourself, you’re ending friendships just because Harry did the right thing.”

Judith froze suddenly, staring at Hermione.

The frizzy-haired witch continued, “You've become obsessed, can't you see that? I’m just glad Harry decided to do it now instead of waiting--”

“Wait.” Judith stopped her, narrowing her eyes, “You knew.”

George felt dread, looking over to Hermione but the witch didn’t see it, continuing again, “I did and I told him to tell someone or I’d do it myself.”

“Hermione, no.” Kitty breathed.

Suddenly Judith dropped her bag, crying out and taking out her wand to point it at Hermione, but before she could open her mouth George brought his wand out first, “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

The wand went flying out of her hands and into his, the boy’s eyes narrowing at Judith.

“Stop this, Judith! This isn’t you!” George shouted.

“You don’t know _WHO_ I am!” She cried out, backing away from all of them.

George looked pained. “Your right, I don’t.” He finally turned away, “Not anymore.” With that, he tossed her wand back at her and left the corridor. Fred hurried after him after staring at Judith bewilderedly.

Everyone’s eyes were left on Judith, and she couldn’t take it. All their stares felt judgemental and pitying, cruel and mocking. She shook her head and gathered her bag and wand, storming off towards the dungeons.

Kitty went to Hermione’s side, kneeling down next to her. “Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?”

Hermione looked troubled, sighing tiredly. “It’s a long story.”

* * *

  
  


Judith being estranged from everyone who cared about her was almost a nice thing to see, in Draco’s opinion. Weasley hated her, that was obvious, the Gryffindors also seemed to resent her just as much as he did. Slytherin, however, appeared to forgive her of her transgressions just because she had decided to nearly hex the mudblood everyone loathed and actively drop the blood-traitors tied to her. However, due to her animosity towards just about everyone in her own house, Judith was isolated.

She didn’t have anyone left, and she was now at her most vulnerable. Draco thought about the book again, how she was ripe for him to actively give it to her. In her current desperation it wouldn’t take that much convincing for her to believe that book could solve her problems.

However, there was a catch. Judith loathed Draco as well, in fact she despised him. Given his justified actions during last year, she even loathed to be in the same room as him. Which, made everything he wanted to do slightly more difficult. If he was to get that book to her without her outright rejecting it with full-on distrust in his person, he would have to actively try and get back on her good side. That in itself was a tremendous chore, as Judith wasn’t the easiest person to win over with just words. He had to have a great deal of patience on his side if he was to actively have her forgiving him of his past transgressions.

So that’s how he ended up in the common room, holding a small box wrapped in paper. He watched her from the door of the boys’ dormitory while she was bent over a table in the corner, writing on another essay. He remembered how they would all do homework together in the Library, but for now that place was off limits to Judith. However, due to her current vulnerability, his chances to open that door to forgiveness seemed easier now than if he decided to wait.

“I can feel your eyes on the back of my head.” Judith spoke up, sounding irritable. “What do you want?”

Of course, she was always aware of her surroundings. Draco rolled his eyes and stepped out from the doorway. “I’ve come with a peace offering.” He explained, walking to where she was and presenting her with the small box.

Judith stared at it as if it could turn into a snake at any minute and bite her, narrowing her eyes slightly and looking up at him. “Didn’t I tell you how much I loathed you?”

“Judith, you loathe just about everyone right now.” Draco set it on top of her essay. “Humor me.”

The girl glared at it for a while, not sure what to do. Throwing it back in his face sounded too cruel, but it would get the point across. Although, he was doing it as a peace offering. He was doing his best to be cordial, and who was she not to be the least bit cordial in her response?

Besides, he wasn’t the one who ratted her out.

“I guess I must humor you.” She said then, reaching for the box and unwrapping it, soon finding herself presented with a box of sugar quills. Of course, Draco of all people knew what she liked and what she didn’t. This gift was reminiscent of a gift he had gotten her during her first birthday at Hogwarts. She didn’t know how to respond to his gift, coming up with no words to say. No snarky come-back, no snappy comment or insult.

Draco took her lack of response as a good sign, laying his hand on her shoulder and leaning in. “You deserve to have someone in your defense, I don’t care how much you loathe me.”

He stepped away then, making Judith turn finally. “Draco--”

Draco was feet away, his back to her, only stopping at the sound of his name. “Yes?”

“This doesn’t make up for what you did…” She said to him, pausing for a moment, “Yet if this is your way of trying to apologize...it won’t just happen overnight. My forgiveness.”

Draco closed his eyes and nodded to himself, smiling secretively. “I understand that, I just wanted you to know that I’m on your side.” He continued his way towards the dormitory then, feeling satisfied with the exchange.

He managed to open the door.

  
  


* * *

It was a brisque November weather that set the tone for the first Quidditch match in a year. The closer the days became the first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the more obvious it had gotten that everyone in Hogwarts were becoming passionate about the outcome. Professor McGonagall wasn’t modest about leaving them not-so-veiled hints on bringing her the Quidditch Cup, and it was clear to the Gryffindors that Professor Snape was taking the match just as seriously. So serious that Slytherins were getting away with hexing Gryffindor players. Everyone wasn’t immune to it, especially Kitty, being the seeker.

Whoever hexed Kitty seemed to regret it hours later, as she hunted them down after the fact.

The thought of finally getting out onto the pitch again to show off her talent was like a bug under her skin, making it itch with anticipation. She grew more excited until the day finally came, going through her own broom tricks in her mind and thinking on how to fake out Harry at every chance. Everyone on the Gryffindor team were ready and optimistic, all but Ron, as no matter how long and how hard he had trained with Kitty and the team, he still had one giant weakness. His self-confidence was the one thing that kept him anywhere nearly as good as Oliver Wood, and it didn’t really help that his teammates set such a high bar for him to jump over. The icing on the cake was the relentless jeers and taunts coming from Slytherin’s house, most of them making Ron feel sick to his stomach while the rest made him so embarrassed his ears went red. The only saving grace was Kitty, with her own positivity that beamed outward like literal sunshine. Her presence made him feel better, because nothing ever intimidated Kitty. She was strong as she was quick.

He wasn’t surprised to wake up alone, used to Kitty sneaking out of his bed at the peak hours so she could give him morning privacy. He felt his nerves instantly, how erratic and jumpy they were. He suddenly felt dread in the pit of his stomach, realizing that yes, this was the day that he was working towards.

Ron wasn’t left to ruminate on his dread for long, Kitty coming into the room fully dressed. “Dress up, Ron!” She smiled at him. “Don’t want to play on an empty stomach, do you?”

Ron shook his head, swallowing thickly. He almost looked like he had signed his own death warrant, and even Kitty’s presence alone couldn’t drive away the jitters.

The Great Hall was filling up fast when they arrived, the talk louder and the mood more exuberant than usual. As they passed the Slytherin table there was an upsurge of noise; Kitty looked around and saw that nearly everyone there was wearing, in addition to the usual green-and-silver scarves and hats, silver badges in the shape of what seemed to be crowns. For some reason many of them waved at Ron, laughing uproariously.

“Don’t pay them no mind.” She said supportively, patting his back. She saw Draco and even he had a badge on, and the illegible writing made her curious. She thought against it, there wasn’t time to be curious about them. She joined Ron at the table, noticing that the Slytherin’s boisterous laughter had seemed to sap every bit of confidence inside of him. She looked alarmed at that, “You’re not going to give them the advantage!” She leaned onto his shoulder, “They’re only wanting to psych you out, Ron. They want to make you scared.”

“Well, it’s working.” Ron said pitifully, looking at Kitty. “How can you do it? How can you be so strong?”

“Ron--”

“How can you be so good while I’m crap?” He moaned.

Kitty frowned, “Ron you’re not crap. You kicked a quaffle into the Slytherin’s net while hanging off your broom, how can that be crap? Even Fred and George say--”

Ron groaned, “I did that on accident! I fell off my broom, everything else was a coincidence!” He brought his hands up to the sides of his head, not noticing Hermione and his sister come to sit across from him.

“Can someone help me and tell him he’s better than he thinks he is?” Kitty looked up at Hermione, her eyes pleading.

“I would find it reasonable to be a bit nervous before something as drastic as exams, this is just as drastic.” Hermione told Ron, “It will go away.”

“What side are you on?” Ron asked finally, looking at Hermione. She was decked out in gold and red but her rosette was silver and green. Hermione blushed when she realized what he was staring at.

“I’m rooting for Gryffindor, of course, but allow me to support my boyfriend.”

Ron glared at Hermione with distaste. “ _Traitor_.”

“Hey, Ron!” Kitty sighed, jumping in her place when a loud ROAR caught her by surprise. They looked over to see Luna Lovegood with a hat on, that was shaped like a life-sized lion’s head. Luna waved at Kitty and she saluted in return, fully amused. “I think today’s match is going to be good.”

When Luna left them Angelina decided to approach Kitty and Ron, accompanied by Katie and Alicia. “I suggest leaving as soon as you’re ready, I want us to check the conditions and change.”

“Just as soon as I get Ron to digest something.” Kitty told them, winking. “We’ll be right there.”

The three of them left just as quickly as they arrived, and Kitty resumed buttering some toast for Ron.

It became clear after ten minutes, however, that Ron was not capable of eating anything more and Kitty thought it best to get him down to the changing rooms. As they rose from the table, Hermione got up too, and taking Kitty’s arm, she drew her to one side.

“Don’t let Ron see what’s on those Slytherins’ badges.” She whispered urgently.

Kitty looked questioningly at her, but she shook her head warningly; Ron had just ambled over to them, looking lost and desperate.

“Good luck, Ron,” said Hermione, patting him on the shoulder supportingly. “And you, Kitty!”

Ron was too distracted to notice much around him as the two of them made their way out, but Kitty cast a curious glance at the crown-shaped badges as they passed the Slytherin table, and this time she made out the words etched onto them:

WEASLEY IS OUR KING

Kitty narrowed her eyes along the table, meeting their mutual glowers. At the end of the table was Judith, not seeming to mind or care.

They started off towards the pitch, Kitty noting the weather conditions and how clear it was, but she was sure Ron wasn’t even on the same planet as her right now. She slowed down once they arrived at the pitch, looking around.

Something caught her eye, a gleam, a light. She followed it with her own head and froze suddenly to the spot. It was brief but it was quick, his face. She felt her heart thundering in her chest and her throat tighten up, feeling like she needed to breathe but she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

Ron seemed to catch on finally, watching Kitty go into a panic and reacting in kind. “Kitty? Kitty!” He pulled her along, “Kitty what did you see?”

Kitty thought quickly. She couldn’t say anything. If she said anything the match would be cancelled, Dumbledore would bring an end to it. Everyone had been practicing so much and she couldn’t imagine doing that to them, to Ron. She shook her head after a moment, trying to steady her breathing. “Nothing. I didn’t--nothing. Let’s go.” She murmured.

They entered the changing room and went for their robes, and all the while Kitty was trapped in her thoughts. How did he get onto the grounds? Did someone let him in? Did he come through the Forbidden Forest? Is he trying to kill her during the Quidditch match? A million thoughts went through her mind that she had to filter out quickly. No, he’d never try it with so many people at the pitch. Not while Dumbledore was there, not while her father was there. He couldn’t do anything to her at all, could he?

Could he?

Before Kitty knew it, she was being pulled out onto the pitch. People were singing something she couldn’t make out, everyone getting into position as Angelina and Montague shook hands. Kitty didn’t notice Harry staring at her with apt concern, from the way she kept looking around nervously.

When the whistle blew, Kitty kicked off. She kept scanning the ground, concerned and distracted about her situation. She had to remember that she was playing a game, instantly catching Angelina’s eyes before veering off to find the snitch.

Across the pitch, the song that was being sung caught Harry’s attention as Kitty passed him, the boy having stopped long enough to listen to the lyrics clearly.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That’s why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King._

Harry looked over towards Ron, realizing that he too had heard the lyrics. He looked worse for wear but he couldn’t do anything about it, starting off to fly towards Kitty. “Ron isn’t doing too well.” He called out to her.

“Do you see anything weird?” Kitty kept darting her eyes about, clearly distracted by something else entirely. She suddenly cried out and took off, heading for the ground. Harry followed her, thinking that she had caught sight of the snitch. Only after following her for a few minutes Harry realized that the snitch was nowhere in sight.

“What are you doing!” He called out.

“I saw him! He’s here!” Kitty replied, kicking off to fly outside of the stadium.

“Potter! What are you doing?” Montague hollered at his seeker, “The snitch is flying overhead, get it!”

Harry was torn on what to do, gritting his teeth as he aimed upward. He cursed inwardly and began to fly off towards the snitch.

While Harry was flying for the snitch, Judith had noticed Kitty’s erratic behavior amidst her scowling at the unnerving chants that was Draco’s ‘song’. She went over to smack his shoulder, tearing his attention away from the game. “Will you stop jeering at Ron for a moment and pay attention?”

Draco turned to her, “Oi, it’s all in good fun. Weasley is a horrible--”

“I’m ignoring your bubbling hatred for Ronald Weasley for the sake of talking to you like a human being. Have you noticed Kitty’s movements? She’s distracted!”

Draco stopped, looking back at the pitch and trying to spot her. “I don’t see her at all.” He pulled out his omnioculars to get a better look, finding Kitty easily. The way she was flying was all over the place, away from where the snitch was and where Harry was trying to find it. It almost looked like…

“Is she looking for something?” 

Judith leaned over the stadium along with him, zeroing in on Kitty. “She’s not looking for the snitch!”

“She’s leaving the pitch!” Draco shouted.

Kitty’s breathing felt shallow as she frantically flew around the outside of the pitch in search for Him, her heart fluttering as she started to panic and swoon. “No no no, this isn’t happening, he was here I knew he was here!”

“KITTY!” An amplified voice snapped her out of her panic, and Kitty whirled around on her broom, looking up to see Judith standing at the edge of the Slytherin stadium with her wand pointed at her throat, Draco standing right behind her.

That was right, she was playing a game. Kitty darted off towards the inner ring, trying to forget about Him and doing her best to focus. She caught the sight of Harry and dove to get to him, seeing the snitch just a bit ahead of the two of them. Kitty cast a quick glance his way and stretched out her hand, reaching for it.

Kitty was close, so entirely close, they were only a few feet from the ground, neck and neck in catching the snitch. Suddenly she saw him, standing just a yard away with his wand extended directly at her. His avada-kedavra eyes brilliantly green and foreshadowing the spell that toyed on his lips. He was grinning triumphantly as she kept heading forward closer towards him at a fast speed. Kitty shrieked and her broom tipped so low that it made her lose balance, her entire person crashing onto the pitch below. She continued screaming, only seeing Cypress Bloodstone laughing menacingly.

“GET AWAY!”

“Kitty!” Harry cried out but he was too close to the snitch to stop, finally grasping it out of the air, hearing Lee Jordan call out that Slytherin had the snitch. However the victory he felt was hallow compared to how Kitty had taken a complete dive from what would have been an easy win for the Gryffindor team.

Harry slowed to a stop only to hear Kitty’s shrieks of panic. He turned back to see Fred holding Kitty still as she tried to fight him violently, tears streaking down her face.

“He was right there!” She screamed out, pointed beyond Harry. “He was going to kill me!”

“No one is here!” George tried to reason with her calmly, “Kitty, Cypress isn’t anywhere here--”

“I’m not lying!” She cried, “He was here at the pitch, he’s trying to finish it!”

From afar, Severus and Dumbledore were running towards them, having heard her shrill cries from above. Hermione and Ginny came down just a while later, followed by Judith and in the farthest reaches was Draco. “She needs a calming draught!” Hermione cried out.

“She said she saw Cypress down in the pitch.” George explained to Severus and Dumbledore. “Could that be true, could he be here?”

“The only way he would get in is if he came from the forbidden forest.” Harry said disturbingly.

“Severus, take your daughter to Madame Pomphrey, I will have the staff comb the grounds for Cypress Bloodstone.” Dumbledore instructed with haste, leaving their sides to address the other professors while Severus led Kitty away.

Overhead, Ron was still floating at the goalposts, staring down at the sight and swallowing thickly. He felt the dread in his stomach, glancing around to the cheering Slytherins singing and chanting that blasted song. He looked down at the lone figure outside of the small group, the boy with white-blonde hair. Ron grunted, narrowing his eyes at him. This was all his fault, he thought. Malfoy did this to everyone. Malfoy was to blame for everything. He swooped down immediately, getting off his broom quickly and making a beeline towards the Slytherin.

“Malfoy!” He cried out, intending to only scream at him until he caught the shine from his robes, the crown-shaped badge, he could clearly make out the words.

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING_.

Something surged up within Ron and he felt fire in his eyes, and suddenly Ron screamed out, lunging at Draco and doing his best to throw punches at the blonde. “YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“WEASLEY!”

Draco was trying to fight back just as roughly as Ron started out, both of them managing to hit each other as they aimed to maim the other. There was screaming in the background while the two of them threw curses haphazardly, and then suddenly

“ _IMPEDIMENTA!_ ”

They were finally blasted away from each other, Hermione and Ginny instantly going to Ron while Crabbe and Goyle went to Draco. Both boys were bloody and bruised, Ron sporting a black eye while Draco’s lip was split and his nose was bleeding, the two of them glowering hatefully at each other while Madame Hooch marched over to them.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“He started this!” Ron yelled, “Malfoy’s to blame for all of this, can’t you see that? From Kitty’s trauma to that bloody song! He’s wearing the evidence!”

Draco narrowed his eyes, “Well it’s your fault for making yourself such a good target, Weasley. How did you reckon that the song was mine to begin with? Did the Mudblood tell you? She’s in league with Potter so I don’t doubt it.”

Ron got to his feet quickly, moving to charge at Draco again but Ginny held him back with all her strength. “Stop it Ron!” She hissed out.

Madame Hooch was livid, glaring at both of them, “Back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House’s office! Go! Now!”

“Ron!” Hermione hissed out when Ron tried to lunge at Draco again. “You’re going to get in worse trouble.”

“He’s to blame for everything wrong!” Ron shouted, “Kitty’s gone mental and it’s his fault!”

The girls led Ron out of the pitch while the stands were cleared out by the remaining Prefects, the only thing that was certain was that Slytherin won the match. Harry had trouble celebrating their win, as it wasn’t much of a fair match to begin with.

Kitty was given a calming draught immediately once she reached the hospital wing, practically forced to rest on the bed so she could recollect herself. Severus had already left to join the other professors into searching for Cypress Bloodstone. She was left to her own devices for an hour, only realizing that the school was put under lockdown from Madame Pomphrey’s word.

While the calming draught made her complacent the knowledge was still there. She still remembered seeing Cypress Bloodstone almost casting a curse directly at her. She saw him all over the pitch. The only worry was why didn’t Harry see him, or Madam Hooch? Why was she the only one who noticed his presence? Was he real or was he an illusion? Was he doing this to toy with her fragile state or giving her a warning? She was terribly distressed at any of the options, because none of them were good. He was still there, he could be hiding in plain sight and no one could know until it was too late. Kitty pulled her legs up tight against her chest, wishing that this hadn't happened. She remembered telling Bill in third year that she wanted to be nothing other than a normal girl and here death was, looking at her in the face. She was wanted dead by her own grandfather, and she didn’t even know why.

When Professor Dumbledore arrived, Kitty looked up, instantly relieved at his presence. “Is he here? Was I right?”

Albus smiled kindly at her as he moved further into the room, sitting at her bedside, “We’ve combed every inch of the grounds, Kitty, but there is absolutely no sight of Cypress Bloodstone. The wards hadn’t detected an intruder within the grounds, as well as all of our own blood runes hidden around the area.”

“He’s powerful, he could have messed with the blood runes!!” Kitty said with doubt in her voice. “Professor, I saw him!”

The wizard clicked his tongue, “One cannot alter a blood rune that wasn’t created with their own blood, Kitty. However, you spotting him means that he is finding some way to appear before you without entering Hogwarts.” He slid his hand in his pocket, taking out a wrapped piece of candy to set on her nightstand. “Whether or not Cypress is on the grounds, I believe that it is no longer safe for you to leave the walls of the castle. Kitty, I apologize, but your father, Professor McGonagall, and I agree that you shouldn’t be allowed to leave the castle under any circumstance. I’m saddened to say that as of now, you are banned from Quidditch and Hogsmeade weekends until this crisis is over.”

Kitty looked dejected at the news, “Banned from Quidditch? But I’m the seeker!”

“I’m sure your team will fair well without you for the time being.” Albus reassured her, standing up. He was about to leave before Kitty got out of the bed to follow him.

“Wait, wait please!” She caught the sleeve of his robes. “At least tell me why this is happening. I don’t know why he’s after me, please.” She frowned, “I don’t know anything.”

Albus thought over her request for a moment, regarding Kitty silently as he thought over his options. In the end, he shook his head with a feeling of guilt. “I’m sorry, Kitty. There’s a reason why we cannot tell you anything, we can’t trust word to get to the wrong sources.”

“So that means keeping me in the dark?” Kitty sounded panicked, “I need to be informed!”

“Kitty, in due time, you will know everything. But not now.” He whispered, bringing a finger to his lips. “The walls have ears.”

As he said it Kitty’s complexion paled, slowly feeling hollow from the headmaster’s flat out refusal. “I...if you think that’s the best decision.” She said quietly, turning away while her eye seemed to lose any mirth it had before. She went back to the bed, sulking down into it. She couldn’t really fight with him on his decision, what would she do? She couldn’t really do anything, not while there was a crazed madman after her. The biggest thing on her mind was why he was after her. Why did he want her dead so badly? She wasn’t being told anything useful, if she was being told anything at all. That one week on Blood Magic didn’t really give her any other information, only that the man who created her bloodline was sealed in a relic.

What was the relic?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Judith and Harry arrived, long after Albus left, their joint-custody snake wrapped around Harry’s neck. Kitty’s eye brightened slightly at the sight of her sister and Harry, waving at them slightly.

“You two didn’t sneak up here did you?” She asked in a whisper, looking for Harry’s telltale invisibility cloak.

“We didn’t break any rules to see you, Kitty, Professor Snape sent us.” Harry pulled a seat at Kitty’s bedside, however Judith only stood far from the bed, looking anxious over being there.

“You had seen him.” Judith stated, finally stepping forward. “Where did you see him?”

Kitty really didn’t want to talk about it, looking away from her sister. “Everywhere.”

Judith turned her gaze towards Harry, staring at him hard when she caught his eye.

“Judith now isn’t the time--” Harry whispered.

“He’s on the grounds and you’ve taken away my chances to protect myself, don’t you see this Harry? He’s right under our noses!”

“Is this the only reason you’ve come with me?” Harry’s voice rose slightly, the boy glaring at her. “Your sister is in the hospital wing for Merlin’s sake, she’s traumatic!”

“This just proves everything I’ve been trying to fight off was for a reason!” She almost shouted, instantly catching Madam Pomfrey’s attention.

“Miss Snape! I will not have you yelling in the hospital wing!” She said shrilly, approaching Judith.

“That’s alright, I’m not staying.” The girl whirled around and marched back towards the door, giving Harry one last scathing look before running right into George’s chest. She stepped back quickly, the two of them exchanging blank looks before Judith left out a huff of annoyance and shoved past him, storming past Fred as well.

“She’s pulls off the wet cat look pretty well.” Fred commented jokingly, glancing at George. The twin brother only looked deeply concerned and disgruntled at the same time. “Oh common now, she’s been a lot worse.” Fred told him.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” George told him tiredly, “We’re here for Kitty, not Judith.” He led the way towards Kitty’s bed, but Fred didn’t look like he wanted to drop it.

“You’re going to have to face her sometime.”

“Why is Judith so angry?” Kitty finally asked, shifting in her bed to fully face the three of them. “All I know of is that row in the corridor.”

“It’s complicated.” Harry looked over to check for Madame Pomfrey, seeing that he was in the clear he leaned forward. “Judith had been sneaking into the restricted section for an entire month to look for a way to seal her Sight.”

Kitty looked a little stunned, staring at all of them bewilderedly. This was the first she’s ever heard of it. George looked pretty annoyed by the whole thing while Fred had a look of sympathy. “Why am I the last to know about this?” She asked, shocked.

“We didn’t want to worry you, love.” Fred told her with a sheepish smile.

“Bullshite.” Kitty whispered, “She’s my sister, I need to know.”

“There’s a whole lot more you don’t know Kitty.” George said honestly, “A tonne of things that we weren’t allowed to tell you. Your dad and mostly our mum had us swear not to tell you.”

Kitty laid her hands calmly down on her lap, “Tell me now.” She said calmly, back straight. “I don’t like being kept in the dark about all of this. How much is going on without my knowledge? There’s so much I want to know, boys. I want to know everything. I want to know why my grandfather wants me dead. I want to know why Judith is so angry!”

“Kitty!” 

Hermione made her way into the room and hurried to her. She was beyond relieved to see how fine she looked, “I would have been here sooner but Ronald…” She stopped quickly, trying to figure out a way to word her explanation. “Ronald got detention for beating up Malfoy on the Quidditch pitch.”

Kitty didn’t really expect to hear that, “Beating up? How…”

Hermione frowned, “He gave Malfoy a split lip and a bloody nose. He said it was over the badges and that hideous song.”

“What song?” Kitty questioned, looking from Hermione to Harry and the twins. The three boys looked hesitant to admit it. “Come on boys, what song?” She asked again.

“They were singing it at the match, you weren’t really ‘there’ to hear it.” Hermione explained for them. She then turned to Harry, “Malfoy made the entire thing.” She stared hard at her boyfriend, and Harry could feel the intensity of her stare.

“I’m sorry Mione, but when Judith lost her Prefect status hardly anyone in Slytherin listens to me now.” He said glumly.

“Judith’s not a Prefect anymore?” Kitty looked angry at this revelation. “There’s another thing you’re hiding from me! What the bloody hell is going on?”

“Kitty, it’s....a very long story.” Hermione sighed. “Your sister is backing herself into a corner, Kitty, she’s getting worse.” She sat down next to Harry, taking his hand to squeeze it. “She refuses to let anyone get near her anymore, she feels betrayed because we went to Professor Snape about her going to the restricted section.”

Kitty bit her lip, mulling the information over and then looking up at George. “That’s why you’ve been so depressed lately.” She said quietly.

George tried to avoid Kitty’s eyes, shrugging. “I can’t really do anything about it.”

“Why?” Kitty pressed, frowning. “George, both you and Fred are relentless. I’ve seen it. Hermione’s been trying to stop both of you from testing on first years and you never give in to her demands.”

“She has a point.” Fred nudged his brother’s side.

“Not this again!” George grimaced, stepping away from his brother. “Why are you so intent on this?”

“Because I see you when you’re with her, Georgie. You fancy her. You don’t know how much I want to take the piss out of you for fancying her, but ever since that row you’ve been acting so un-George-like, and honestly I’m about to pull my hair out if I have to go through that for another week.” Fred told him honestly, “Now either listen to our mutual friend and do something about it or I’m going to jinx your bed tonight.” He folded his arms then, throwing a smirk his brother’s way when George shot a glower back at him.

Harry stared at Fred, a little dumbfounded at the words that came out of his mouth. “I never thought I’d hear that from the bloke that used to hate Judith’s entire being.”

“Harry’s right.” Hermione agreed, frowning. “What has changed?”

Everyone decided to stare at Fred then, and the boy shrugged, gesturing to his brother. “He wanted me to give Jude another chance, and who am I to deny my brother a second chance?”

George rolled his eyes, but there was a faint grin playing on his lips. “She did do the impossible to help us.”

“Galleons don’t grow on trees.” Fred commented, grinning as he got an idea. He looked down at Harry and Hermione, patting both their shoulders, “It sounds like you two are going to be here for a while, then.” Fred said cheekily, retreating from his spot. He gestured for George to follow him.

Hermione turned to glare at them, “Where do you think you two are going? You’re a part of this.”

“We suddenly have something more important to do.” Fred said in a conniving voice, hooking his arm around George’s shoulder to whisper something conspiring in his ear. George looked at Fred bewilderedly but Fred just nodded, and they left the room without another word.

Kitty smiled at that, giggling for the first time in months before slapping her thighs. “Now, what’s been going on all year?”

* * *

  
  


When Draco returned to the Slytherin common room he was met with praise from his dorm-mates. He still looked beaten up, but he wasn’t sporting a black-eye like Weasley had. Even Blaise congratulated him on taking the Gryffindor down a peg.

“You look like a right mess.” His friend hooked an arm around his shoulder.

“This is nothing, Weasley got it worse.” Draco responded. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Judith looming in the corner, looking horribly frustrated and upset. “Excuse me.” He left Blaise’s side to make his way over to Judith, limping as he walked. “You’re here to celebrate our win as well?”

Judith glared at him, “Kitty saw Cypress.” She said in a hushed whisper, effectively making Draco go still. “That’s why they lost the match. She was seeing him everywhere.”

“T-that’s not possible.” Draco shook his head in disbelief. “Hogwarts is warded, he couldn’t--”

“He very well could!” Judith tried not to yell, “Draco this is more than Quidditch and some stupid run for a cup, this is the very reason I had done what I did.”

Draco looked around, everyone was pretty much focused on the Quidditch players and drinking firewhiskey to listen to them. Cypress couldn’t be here at all, it was impossible. He didn’t think Cypress would give him that book if he was able to get into Hogwarts’ grounds. “Maybe Kitty was seeing things--”

“ _Of course_ Kitty was seeing things!” Judith hissed, grasping his collar. “That means Cypress can get inside her head, which means he could very well get into mine!”

“You’re overthinking this!” Draco grasped her shoulders, “Calm down, Judith, you can’t panic over this.”

Judith looked hurt, “What am I supposed to do, then, Draco? Am I supposed to pretend everything will be okay? Am I supposed to celebrate a petty victory and go about my day like it won’t come to an end at any moment?” She couldn’t stop her racing thoughts, panicking all the more until she was hyperventilating. Draco watched her look around frantically and did the one thing he could do, grasping her shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug.

“I’m here with you, Judith.” He whispered, “Nothing’s going to change that.”

Judith’s breathing seemed to calm down just then, and she slowly relaxed into his arms.

Until there was a couple of sharp whistles overhead.

“Snape and Malfoy~~” Cried out one drunken Sixth year.

“Are we gonna have a snog?” Theodore chimed in, grinning, “About time you two traded up.”

Judith’s cheeks went red at the comment and she forcefully shoved Draco away from her person, turning towards Theodore and the glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

“You’re not of age.” She ground out, grabbing the glass out of his hand and pouring its contents on his head, sending the rest of the room into raucous laughter.

Draco watched Judith push and shove her way into the girls’ dormitory after that, leaving him alone with the party.

The thought of Judith and him snogging made him practically ill, telling Theodore that he deserved what he got.

Draco stayed inside of the common room until the party began to die off, having at least three shots of firewhiskey in his stomach when the party finally died down. He checked his watch idly, reading the time. It was midnight, and to his knowledge Kitty was still in the hospital wing. The firewhiskey fuelled thought process had him making a decision before he thought out the ramifications, sneaking into the boys’ dormitory for Harry’s invisibility cloak, which he kept in his trunk. Harry was still out patrolling, but that didn’t seem to bother Draco in the slightest. He proceeded to make his way out of the common room, pulling on the cloak only to make an audible gasp and hide in the most darkest corner of the hall while Harry and Pansy made their way towards the Slytherin common room. Harry looked tired and Pansy was practically sleeping on her feet, Harry holding the door for her like a gentleman while she passively flirted until the door was shut.

Draco waited for a moment before starting off on his trek to the hospital wing, making sure to hide inside of alcoves and behind armored knights while teachers began to return to their own rooms. The only one who didn’t look like he was going to retire any time soon was Professor Duvatt, the teacher casually striking up a conversation with the Bloody Baron as they leisurely strolled down the first floor corridor. Draco didn’t really know why his Defense teacher was so odd, but he figured it was because he was American.

Finally making it to the hospital wing, Draco slowly opened the door, glancing around for Madame Pomphrey and seeing that the only one in the room was Kitty, the girl sleeping on the first bed under the windows. Draco didn’t remove the invisibility cloak, stepping further into the room and moving over to her bed to sit down in the chair beside it. Kitty was dead asleep, which was probably due to the two empty bottles of dreamless sleep potion that sat on the table beside him.

He kept himself quiet, just watching her breathing patterns, the gentle rise and fall of her chest and how her hair framed her delicate face. He slowly reached over to touch her hair, feeling a twist in his gut. The first time he had seen her without her braid was so confusing. She never once cut her hair. He remembered their reunion on the train and how different she sounded. She sounded so weak and broken, apologizing to him like it was a last ditch effort to gain back what they lost.

No, they never lost what they had. Weasley wedged his way into her life and stole it away before Draco could call her his. He grimaced at the thought, how she was so chummy with him ever since the sorting. They weren’t ever apart, they practically did everything together and just seeing him smile at her made him want to rip that smile off of his face. She wasn’t meant for that sullied blood-traitor, she was meant for _him_ . She had always been meant for _him_. Katherine Bloodstone was always meant to be with Draco Malfoy.

Ever since his mother brought her to him.

Draco continued to watch her sleep, reminiscing over their childhood together and the adventures they went on, everything they planned on doing up until their sorting changed their futures forever. He still loathed that moment. She was only sorted into Gryffindor because those damn Twins influenced her. Meeting _them_ was practically the worst moment that ever happened in their lives. They were what got between him and happiness.

“What are you doing here?”

Draco’s back went stiff and he turned back slowly, seeing Judith standing at the door. Draco tried to remain quiet, hoping that she would rethink what she said.

Judith didn’t look amused, putting a hand on her hip. She stepped further inside, casting a “ _Muffliato_ ” inside the room with her wand. “I remembered telling you that I forbid you ever going near her.” 

“I couldn’t help it, alright?” Draco finally pulled the cloak away, looking hollow and broken. “I still care about her.”

“Perhaps if you cared about her before now she wouldn’t have been in this precarious situation.” Judith said coldly.

“Shut up.” He said through his teeth.

“No. This is your fault. You abandoned her, Draco. You were supposed to be her backup, you were supposed to keep her safe. You allowed her to go in that graveyard by herself to be tortured!”

“It wouldn’t have happened in the first place if you told the adults about the tampered portkey!” Draco shouted. “This is nowhere near my fault as it is yours. You had the visions, Judith, you were supposed to tell Professor Snape _everything_ !” Draco glared at her, “You withheld information and you say it’s all _my fault_ because I left her?”

Judith gritted her teeth, “Bellatrix wouldn’t have attacked you and you could have kept Kitty from harm--”

“Stop it, Judith. Just admit when you are wrong!” Draco hissed out.

“Only when you admit that you allowed your jealousy to get the better of you!” She shouted.

The two of them went quiet after that, stewing in anger. Draco grunted and felt his forehead. He wasn’t going to get anywhere if he kept holding his ground against her. She was more stubborn than a rock. Arguing about it any further would only work against his advantage. As much as he didn’t want to, he had to mend this.

“I’ll take the blame if you do too.” He said then. “I was wrong for being a jealous prat, and you should have told someone the truth.”

Judith seemed to be thinking over his words, gripping her wand tightly. He could see it on her face, her frustration and anger.

“What do you like about Kitty?” She asked then.

Draco frowned. “What?”

“Answer me. What is it about Kitty that you love so much?”

Draco looked back at Kitty’s sleeping face, sighing. “She’s…” He stopped then, realizing that he never had the chance to really think about such a thing. He just knew he liked her, and he knew he loved her, he knew he wanted her to be his. What he didn’t like about her was how selfless she was and how she always thought of others before herself. He hated how she was ignorant to his feelings.

“We’ve been a team since the start.” Draco finally whispered. “She and I just belong together.”

Judith didn’t change her expression, silently putting a hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps you should take some time to think about why you love her so much before deciding that she and you are destined to be.”

Draco glanced over at the hand, narrowing his eyes slightly before giving up. He was too tired to argue with her any more than he already had.

“Let’s go.” Judith reached down to take his hand, pulling him away from Kitty’s bed. Draco was still fuelled by the firewhiskey in his system, unable to fight her off and leaving with her. They made their way back to the dungeons, not saying anything to each other the entire time.

When they stepped through the doorway Judith finally let go of Draco’s hand. “You smell like whiskey.” She told him, turning back to Draco and sighing. “Drinking isn’t good for you.” She said softly.

Draco watched her steadily, taking in Judith’s face and the tone of her voice. It was weird that out of the two of them it was Judith that cared about his well being, while Kitty hardly put a thought into his feelings. It was always Judith that didn’t take any shit from him, trying to make him something better. She wasn’t selfless and she never thought of others, she only thought of those who were important to her. Judith was everything her sister wasn’t, and while Kitty was the air in his life, Judith was the rock. She was unmoving and tough while Kitty was freeform and fickle.

Judith frowned, the way Draco kept staring at her was slightly unnerving. She waved her hand in front of his eyes. “You’re drunk.” She stated, not sounding surprised one bit. Judith moved to step away but Draco reached out and held onto her. “Draco, you need to go--”

It happened in a quick second, Draco was suddenly kissing her, catching Judith completely off guard as her eyebrows shot up into her hair. Time seemed to slow to a stop just then, she could smell the whiskey on his breath while he did his damndest to kiss her as if she was her sister. When he pushed forward to deepen it Judith took that moment to wrench him away, causing Draco to stumble back as Judith tried to catch her breath, her glasses askew as she stared at him in bewilderment.

“You’re very drunk.” She said then, unable to think of any other reason why Draco would kiss her.

Draco suddenly realized what he had just done, a strange feeling rising up in his gut that he took to be a sick realization. “I think I’m drunk.” He repeated, stepping away from Judith and keeping a wide berth as he headed for the boys’ dormitory. “I’m just going to--go.”

“You do that.” She agreed, watching him leave and trying her hardest not to rethink the kiss. He was drunk, she looked like Kitty, and that was that.

She had to leave, she needed air.

* * *

  
  
  


It was around two in the morning when everyone should have been asleep. Should was the tricky word, because not everyone followed the rules. George was still awake, a while ago he had been going over his and Fred’s test forms from the earlier week, counting out who needed to be paid for their time and just by how much. With the extra money they had, it was possible to pay those first years for their trouble. Before that Fred and him took their time devising a plan for their big exit. However, only now he decided to unfold the map, tapping it with his wand and saying the phrase (“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good”) so he could see where a certain someone was and if she was keeping away from the certain room that she had been barred from. The last time he knew, him and Fred were told that Madam Pince had applied a few extra security charms to the restricted section so anyone, no matter who it was, would end up triggering them for just thinking about breaking into the area. Hermione recalled a night when Filch had triggered them without knowing, proving that they worked.

His eyes scanned the parchment, spotting a few telltale names wandering, Filch, Norris, Peeves, all three of them were present in various areas, Moaning Myrtle was in the Prefect’s bathroom, Professor Duvatt was in the great hall with a few of the other ghosts for some weird reason. In the hospital wing slept Kitty, alone and secure. His eyes continued to roam around until they fell upon the second Snape, her footsteps calmly ascending the steps to the fifth floor. George’s eyes narrowed just slightly, following the pair of feet and the name as it maneuvered around the one ghost that passed her by with no notice, and up to the seventh floor.

There was no reason Judith would be up on their floor. That had him perplexed, scratching his chin curiously as he followed her.

“Where are you going?” He mumbled to the footsteps on the map, still on her trail as they darted down a certain corridor. There wasn’t anything down that corridor, which was curious. It was mostly a dead end. Suddenly, the footeps stopped for a moment, stepping from one side to the other until her name vanished off the map completely. George dropped his wand when it did, cursing under his breath and shoving the small pile of parchment off his lap so he could get out of his four-poster. He shoved his shoes on as quick as he could and grasped the map, only hearing the soft snores of all the dorm mates around him, except for one boy, who snored like a troll.

George managed to get out of the dorm and further out the common room without incident, wearing his cloak over his pyjamas while he hurried down the corridor, checking his map from time to time to make sure he was alone. The closest teacher was three floors down, and Filch was in the loo. He headed down to the corridor that ended abruptly, raising his wand up to the annoyance of some paintings who were trying to sleep. He ignored them, passing a huge gap of wall that had no paintings, until he realized that this was where Judith vanished.

“Now what?” He asked himself, his wand light pointed at the empty wall before him. Where the bloody hell did she go? He double-checked the area, waving his hand out just in case this was some sort of joke on his part. He half-expected to come into contact with Judith only for her to scare him, but that really didn’t sound like Judith, did it? He paced the area, thinking hard as to where she had disappeared to, turning away, and back. When there was suddenly a door in front of him he jumped back, pointing his wand light at the pair of double doors. Suddenly two-and-two clicked together, and he checked his map to look at his own name. There wasn’t any drawing of a room whatsoever on the map, but he was standing in front of a pair of double doors. Either Hogwarts was hiding rooms all over the place or he was going barmy, only to rule out the latter.

George finally shrugged, folding his map up and tapping it (“Mischief Managed”) and stuffing it into his pocket. He took a hold of one of the handles and turned it, slowly opening the door and hoping that it wasn’t a trap of some sort. What met his ears was something familiar, something he only witnessed a couple of times when he visited Bloodstone Manor before Kitty and Judith were students, and again during her second year. He almost forgot that Judith was a violin prodigy, and by the sound of it, her playing only improved between then and now.

He snuck inside of the room as quietly as he could, keeping an eye on the surroundings. Dozens of floating candles littered the air and four grand pillars kept the room upright, small vines of ivy encircled around the pillars themselves. The room was beautiful with magnificent acoustics that complimented Judith’s violin music. He settled himself against a pillar, watching her play quietly. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful, as opposed to when she was among the students and often violent and defensive. She looked like how he remembered her looking during the Quidditch Championship, swept up in the excitement without anyone or anything to weigh her own thoughts down. She was in her own element, without the care or the paranoia of what her magic always brought her, without the irritation or the anger that she carried around like armor. She was peaceful and happy and calm, and part of him wished that this would continue to last.

George kept quiet even after the piece was over, hoping she’d just pick up into another song. He didn’t mind having to stay here all night if it meant he could just listen to her play, if they could both forget about the outside world beyond this mysterious room. But he should have known that she wouldn’t let that happen once she saw him.

She somehow saw him without even looking at him.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice wasn’t as annoyed as he expected it to be.

“Enjoying the view.” He answered back casually, smiling at her.

“You always know where I am.” Judith finally looked back at George, frowning slightly. “Did you bribe the paintings to spy on me?”

“Bribe them with what?” He laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion, “I can’t really paint money into the pictures can I?”

Judith shot him a nasty look and turned away. “I came here for privacy.”

“I’m quite fine with just standing here and listening to you play. I don’t get to hear you often.”

“I play by myself, there was only one time that I played for someone else.” Judith said it quietly, remembering a faint Christmas memory. Actually, she played for three people in the past, but Tom Riddle’s memory didn’t really count. She was having trouble looking for a reason George should leave, and it was difficult to pretend that she hated him. It was clear by how quiet she became that she was battling with herself on what to do next.

“Are you aware of how beautiful you are when you play that?” He asked suddenly, effectively getting the reaction he hoped for. Judith almost dropped her violin out of the shock that statement had brought, whirling around to glare at him as if he had plucked all of her hawk’s feathers. She opened her mouth to force out a reply but only ended up shutting it again, becoming infuriated at her own speechlessness. After what Draco had done to her just a while ago, she was on-edge. George couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction, as it was obvious that it was the first time anyone called her beautiful.

The laughter only angered her more, and she finally found her voice, “Are you drunk?”

George shook his head, the laughter leaving his system as he genuinely smiled. “You’re quite cute when you’re unable to take a compliment.”

Judith had to calmly set down her own violin and its bow just so she could take out her wand. “I have a right mind to hex you so that you’re stuck to the wall.”

“Hexing me is not going to make me take away what I said. Also, I’m completely sober.” George had his hands up but honestly, he wasn’t all that afraid of her retaliation. Apart from when she was possessed, she never tried to harm him in any way. He slowly took a step forward. “If you insist on reacting so badly when I call you beautiful perhaps I should just keep going. It’s clear that you’re not used to it.”

“This isn’t funny.” Judith cried out.

“Or do you prefer I call you pretty?”

“Stop it.”

“Lovely?”

“George I swear to Merlin!”

“Charming.”

“I’m going to do it.”

“Fanciable.”

The more words George seemed to pull out from his vocabulary the more flustered Judith became, up until her wand was pointed right against his chest and she was almost as red as a tomato. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to hex that sly smirk off his face, but his entire nonchalance to her idle threats made her all the more frustrated.

“What is it with you?” She finally asked, her voice wavering. “I’m doing my best to hate you, I’m doing my damndest to not even care, and you just have this abnormal charm that seems to make it impossible.”

“That’s weird.” George continued to smirk, “Since it’s Fred that’s the charmer.”

Judith hit his chest with her wand hand, “Why is it me? I’ve been horrible to you at every chance, I’ve been horrible to everyone at every chance! I’m a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake! I’m not someone to bloody fancy!” She wasn’t calm anymore, filled up with frustration and anger that was visible from her own eyes.

“In your first year you decided to face a dark lord because he kidnapped your sister.” George explained to her calmly, “You saved not only Kitty, but my own brother and their friend. A normal Slytherin wouldn’t care less about anyone else but themselves or their own. Trust me, my brother and I ran into many Slytherins that wouldn’t lift a finger to save anyone unless they got something out of it. You then proceeded to prove to me that you’re someone worth knowing, worth caring about, and...you know where that goes from there.” He took her hand and managed to slip her wand from it. “You’re only horrible when you want to push people away. Believe it or not, but I fancy you.” He raised her wand over her head so she could grab it, only to yank it away when she did. “I’m aware of how strange that sounds, someone actually fancying the fearsome Judith Snape, but it’s happening.”

Judith eventually began jumping for her wand, hating that he was taller than her, before he finally gave it over with a sly smile on his lips. She didn’t know how to feel about the admission, and it somewhat scared her. She was scared because it felt mutual, according to her pounding heart, and she had no idea how to act because of it.

“You’re a toad.” She finally spat with the weakest comeback she could muster.

“You’re stunning.” He replied cooly.

“You’re an arse.”

“You’re delightful.”

Judith didn’t answer, knowing that he’d come up with another word in retaliation. She glared at him slightly until she was finally too tired to fight it, kneeling down to pick up her violin and bow. She thought about a comfy seat and pointed George to look behind him, the boy suddenly in the presence of a large settee.

“Where did--”

“Do you want to listen to me or not?” She shoved him towards the settee.

George quirked a brow at her, “I thought you didn’t play for anyone.”

Judith had to turn away from him, positioning her violin at her chin. “You’re not just anyone.” She said before beginning another song.

George finally sat down, amused at her reply but refusing to say anything. He didn’t want to ruin the moment.

  
  


* * *

When the bell rang the corridors began to fill up with students, Draco parted with Judith as she had to rush to her Muggle Studies class. Something about how she was acting the entire morning didn’t sit well with him. She was jumpy and spoke too quick, like she was expecting something to happen. He couldn’t remember what happened the night before, everything came to him as a blur. He began to wonder if something had happened...

No, nothing could have happened. Draco was in love with Kitty. He could never--

“They’re _what_?” A seventh year Slytherin gasped ahead of Draco, walking with her friend. “You’re leading me on.”

“I heard it from his mouth, George Weasley is going to ask Judith Snape to Hogsmeade. They’re a bloody couple now.”

“That Bloodstone Witch? How low are her standards?” The girl laughed, “I assumed she learned her lesson and stayed away from those beggars.”

“Apparently not, I overheard him swooning like a love-struck sap to his brother.” The second girl flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder, “Ugh I’m starting to picture it, a Bloodstone Witch marrying a Weasley. All that power gone to waste.” Her face cringed so badly it looked like she smelled troll dung.

“She sounds desperate if she’s going to go with him. Why would anyone date a Weasley?” The first girl asked loudly.

“It’s not for their inheritance, that’s for sure.”

The two cackled like madwomen, turning to enter the great hall. Draco had stopped walking as soon as they made their way in, his face as pale as his hair.

“What the bloody hell did I miss?”

* * *

The nights leading up to Hogsmeade weekend were spent in the room of requirement with George, both of them just talking. It was quite surreal on Judith’s part, to just allow herself to open up about anything and anything to George, and know that it wasn’t going to be used against her in any way. Ever since they unofficially became a couple, however, Judith was practically on-edge. She was hyper aware of George now, and everything else for that matter. Eventually, Judith knew that their secret wouldn’t stay secret for long with nosy students hanging around, and once it became public knowledge she wasn’t able to hide from it any longer.

It was funny how fickle her own house was. When she was rumored to fancy a Weasley Twin, she was looked at like a traitor. When she had a falling-out with George Weasley, she was back in their good graces, only to be shunned when they found out that they were now dating.

Judith finally decided to just carry on without a care anymore, with the help of her boyfriend’s reassurances that their opinion didn’t matter in the slightest. He even had gotten her to reconsider her opinion on Harry and Hermione, how they were just doing what friends did for each other - looking out for her safety.

Come Saturday she couldn’t even sit at her own house table, refusing to go to the Gryffindor table and specifically telling George to meet her at the middle. It was a sight, a small gathering of students standing by the doors of the great hall. Judith couldn’t relax at all, standing as if she was to be attacked at any moment. Harry had made his way over, chewing on an apple, but Draco had stayed at his table, refusing to be near a Weasley.

Judith thought it was for the best.

“It’s good to see you like this, Judith.” Hermione was trying her best to be nice, considering Judith’s previous hostile nature. She half-expected the girl to lash out at her still.

Judith was silent, her teeth clenched and only staring at Hermione, until George cleared his throat to snap her out of her state. Her tension was still there, but her face had relaxed and she instantly became nervous, looking away from Hermione. “I realized that you and Harry were only worried about me and that you did what was best.” The words sounded rehearsed, in which they were.

Hermione smiled, realizing that Judith was trying her best, and it was as close to an apology as she was going to get from the girl. “Apology accepted.” She said happily, hurrying over to Harry to drag him over to Judith. “Harry’s been worried about you.”

Harry couldn’t deny Hermione’s statement, his mouth full of apple as he tried to talk through his food. “I ‘ought ‘e ‘uld--” He swallowed when Hermione slapped him on the back, laughing nervously. “I thought we would go to Hogsmeade together.”

“Double date?” Fred asked, grinning.

The word date seemed to have the strangest effect on Judith, and the tension intensified. She went rigid and looked like a deer caught in headlights, looking over at Fred accusingly like he had told her to jump into an active volcano. Fred couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction, but George was ready to shove his brother out of a window. “Fred!” He shouted.

“What? You lot are cute together, we should bring Creevy over for a picture or two.” He was aware that he wasn’t helping, grinning like a cheshire cat. “Wouldn’t you like that Jude, a lovely picture of you and your boyfriend?”

Harry didn’t know Judith could get worse but Fred was proving to make it possible, and she was no longer moving fluidly, but like what Kitty said was like a muggle machine, a ‘robot’, she described, stiff and harsh movements as if her bones fused together to limit her natural movement. Harry began to panic, because this looked like a disaster in the making. “We should actually go, the third-years are starting to line up.” He looked around, “Where’s Ron?”

“With Kitty.” Hermione explained. “She insisted he should go with me but he didn’t want to leave her alone.” She looked bothered by the information.

Harry smiled at that, unable to pick up on Hermione’s apprehension. “He really likes her does he?”

Hermione jumped at the comment, her eyes widening just slightly while pulling her boyfriend away from the twins. “There’s a rumor going around the girls in Gryffindor that Kitty and Ron are--” She cast a quick Look at the twins again before leaning in to whisper the rest into Harry’s ear. She just didn’t expect Harry to break out into a boisterous laughing fit over her admission. Hermione grimaced at his reaction and smacked him on the arm, “I’m being serious!”

Harry had to force himself to stop, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, that was the silliest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“What’s so funny over here?” Fred finally stepped over to them, looking curious. Hermione went red and stared at Harry hard, but the boy couldn’t help it.

“Kitty’s sleeping with Ron.” Harry said immediately.

Fred burst out laughing, frightening some of the third-years nearby. Harry couldn’t keep a straight face over his laughter and joined in with his own chuckle, and Hermione was flabbergasted.

“Why aren’t you concerned?” Hermione cried out.

“Why would we be concerned?” Fred asked aloud, “We’ve already heard this rumor!”

“Had a nice time laughing about it.” George added.

“They’re fifteen!” Said Hermione defensively, glowering at both him and Harry.

“But it’s _Kitty_.” Harry sputtered out.

“Kitty can’t even pick up on flirting, we’ve done that.” Fred continued.

George and Judith exchanged glances and Judith raised up on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear, catching his attention. George finally stepped over to his brother and relayed whatever Judith told him, stopping whatever amusement to the rumor he had.

“We have been catching them at the pitch, remember?” He mumbled.

There was a long pause of silence between the five of them, all eyes on Fred while he thought carefully about the situation. Suddenly he turned around and promptly started leaving the great hall.

“Oi! Where are you going?” George called out.

“To shove a puking pastille down my brother’s throat.” He shouted back at his brother before hurrying off.

George snorted in amusement at the answer, shaking his head. Judith couldn’t help but stare at the corridor after Fred, confused at what just happened.

“He’s protective.” George told her simply.

Hermione watched on along with Judith until she realized just what Fred was going to do, “Oh Circe!” She cried out, breaking out into a run after the boy.

* * *

Ron and Kitty were in the middle of an intense battle of wits, challenging each other to the fight of the century as Kitty had done her hardest to beat him at Wizard’s Chess for the fifteen-hundredth time. Their match had caught the attention of some first and second years as the group of children watched intently while Kitty made her next move, a few of the students gasping out, one of them being Dennis Creevy.

“I don’t think you’re going to win this one.” He told Kitty sadly, the girl honestly chewing at her nails. She didn’t want to lose to Ron again, and she knew he wouldn’t go easy on her. However, taking a hollow victory wasn’t something that she wanted either.

“I ….I’m going to take my knight and…” She hesitated, staring at his queen, but her own queen was exposed, she had to go through his bishops. “Knight take bishop.” She told the piece on her board, watching it lurch forward to slam the piece from its perch. She was so close.

“Rook takes queen.” Ron said instantly without thinking, smiling sheepishly, “You keep playing like it’s checkers.”

“I’m used to checkers!” Kitty moaned out, hanging her head while the small group parted. Her head shot up suddenly, a wide grin breaking out. “Oh I have a checkerboard in my trunk!”

Ron looked amused at that as he gathered his pieces, “Go get it.” He played a few games from her own collection, which meant that she was better than he was most of the time.

Kitty got up quickly and bounded for the stairs, hurrying up to the dormitory and practically running straight into Lavender, “Excuse me--”

“Kitty! I’ve been meaning to speak to you!” Lavender’s eyes lit up, at her side was Parvati, holding her forehead and knowing where this was going to go. It had been on her mind since September, and Lavender had never stopped talking about it. She watched helplessly while Lavender stepped to the overlook to look down at Ron and waving at him, a mischievous glint in her eye before luring Kitty further into the dorm room.

Kitty had no clue what was going on, “What’s this about, Lav?” She asked.

“You don’t have to play coy with me, Kitty.” The blonde said secretively, “It’s just us girls here, Ron won’t hear you.”

Kitty didn’t understand what that meant, and she looked to Parvati curiously for an answer, only to meet the girl’s pitying look towards Lavender. “Look at her, she’s clueless.” Parvati told her.

“Shush.” The blonde whispered, smiling at Kitty. “Kitty, don’t play dumb with me, we know you haven’t been sleeping in your own bed for months.”

That statement caught Kitty’s attention, and she laughed nervously, “That’s silly, Lav, you might be seeing things--”

“You’re being too obvious Kitty!” Lavender interrupted her, “Honestly I’m truly worried about you. What have you been doing, sneaking into the potions’ cabinet for them? Don’t tell me you’re brewing in an abandoned classroom.” She looked concerned.

“W-what are you on about?” Kitty looked to Parvati, “Is she going somewhere with this?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Parvati answered, folding her arms and waiting patiently.

“Kitty stop playing dumb!” Lavender dug into her bag to take out a folded piece of parchment, “I’m only saying that if you want to do this, you need to be discreet and safe about it. Brewing contraceptive potions will only get you caught!”

“Lav--”

“I understand you’re Professor Snape’s daughter but it doesn’t mean he won’t get you in trouble for stealing his ingredients!” She unfolded the parchment, shoving it over to Kitty.

The brunette blinked owlishly, looking down at the parchment and taking it, reading the elegant cursive of the spell and mouthing the latin. “What is this?”

“It’s a contraceptive spell, Kitty.” Lavender said smugly, “It’s way more convenient than those dreadful potions, all the sixth and seventh years are using this.”

Kitty read it again and looked back up at Lavender dumbly, “What the bloody fuck is a contraceptive spell?”

Parvati broke out into a fit of giggles while Lavender returned her dumbfounded stare, “It’s for you and Ron?” She gestured to Kitty’s bed, “You two are sleeping together, aren’t you?”

“Yes but what does a contraceptive spell have to do with--” Kitty stopped dead in her tracks right there, her eyebrows raising up into her hair as she realized what Lavender was implying. “You think me and Ron are--”

“This is bloody fantastic.” Parvati clutched Lavender’s arm, doubling over in laughter. “I _told_ you they weren’t shagging!”

“Ron and I aren’t shagging!” Kitty said loudly, staring at Lavender as if she had grown another head.

The girl didn’t believe her, narrowing her eyes, “What else have you been doing with Ron Weasley at night while everyone’s sleeping, why else does he look so happy?”

Kitty opened her mouth to speak but a shout had her darting out the dormitory immediately, dropping the parchment as she did. She caught hold of the banister just in time to see Fred terrorizing Ron. “Ron!”

Ron was trying to keep his jaw shut tight, flat on the floor while Fred was over him with one of his confectionaries in his hand, it looked like they had been wrestling and Fred had won the battle.

“Just open your mouth and take a bite!”

Ron shot a choice slur of words that couldn’t be translated due to his teeth being clenched. “‘ELP ‘E!” He cried out to Kitty, shoving his hand into Fred’s face.

Kitty hurried downstairs as quick as possible, taking out her wand and pointing it at Fred once she had made it to the common room. There was already a group of excited and confused children watching the ordeal. “Put the pastille down, Fred.”

“Not until I teach my brother some proper manners! Like how not to take advantage of women while they’re vulnerable!”

Kitty could hear Parvati burst out in a loud laugh and suddenly it clicked, “Merlin’s Beard!” She cried out, “Ron and I aren’t shagging!” She screamed it, her statement making Fred freeze in place while the blood in Ron’s face seemed to drain. “How many people think this?” She demanded, storming over to them. “Fred, where did you hear this?”

Something told Fred that outing Hermione right at that point wouldn’t end well for the witch. “I-I heard it two weeks ago, Angelina was laughing about it--”

“Who did Angelina hear it from?” Kitty ground out, still pointing her wand at him, when Fred didn’t answer she stepped closer. “Get the fuck off of Ron.”

Fred couldn’t get off of his brother any faster, only relieved when Kitty put her wand away. “Angelina heard it from a sixth year, that’s all I know.”

Ron was still white as a sheet, unable to look at Kitty due to the implications and what Fred didn’t know.

“If you’re not sleeping with Ron then why are you out of your dormitory all night?” Lavender’s voice broke the tension between Kitty and Fred, drawing everyone’s attention to the girl.

Kitty finally went slack, sighing. “I can’t sleep alone or I’ll have nightmares, and then I end up not sleeping at all.” She said tiredly, “So I end up sleeping in Ron’s bed--just to sleep--” She added in quickly, “We’ve been doing it ever since Saint Mungo’s.”

Fred finally relaxed and sighed as well, tossing the confectionary into a nearby bin.

“Then how do you explain the love bite on your neck?”

It wasn’t Lavender’s voice that said it, but a smaller boyish voice. Everyone looked over at Dennis, and the boy quickly raised his hands up in surrender, his cheeks going pink. “I--I mean--it’s not like I look--I didn’t--”

“ _Accio puking pastille_!” Fred summoned the once-discarded candy, but Ron quickly bolted out the common room as fast as his legs could take him, almost knocking over Hermione as she came in through the door. Fred apologized quickly as he shoved past her, hurrying after his brother.

Parvati only laughed harder.

* * *

  
  


Judith swooned just as they stepped into Hogsmeade, stepping away from George as an image flashed through her eyes. “Fred’s going to hang Ron by his ankles in the shrieking shack.” She couldn’t help but laugh slightly.

“You see, being able to see the future isn’t always that horrible.” George mused, grinning at what he imagined.

She ended up rolling her eyes, following George through the snow. It was a fresh blanket of powder just waiting to accumulate as the month was near its end. She didn’t pay any mind to where they were going, as just being outside with him was enough. Although, from the constant odd looks from other students, their presence together obviously looked abnormal.

While a Slytherin outside on a date with a Gryffindor would be taboo in itself, it was doubly so when the Gryffindor was a known enemy to all Slytherins. It looked odd to anyone else, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs while the Gryffindors who looked on were mostly confused, and the Slytherins behaved like their own founder was just stabbed in the back.

It was clear that they had to stay outside the entire time, Judith thought to herself. If they went anywhere public then the judgemental stares would multiply and then the whispers would start. The bloody whispers, everyone insisting it would be a love potion or blackmail of some sort, or perhaps Judith threatened to curse his entire family, because there wouldn’t be any way in hell George Weasley would be seen with the most loathsome Slytherin girl in Hogwarts. Or perhaps it was one of the biggest pranks a Weasley twin could make before they left Hogwarts, no one could--

“Judith!”

Her thoughts derailed immediately as soon as she realized George was right in front of her, trying to get her attention. From the looks of it he had been trying for quite some time. She shied her eyes away and decided that her boots were more interesting than anything, mumbling out a small apology.

The mere knowledge that she was on a bloody date with what she realized was her _boyfriend_ was still heavy on her mind. Was this how courting was supposed to feel like? It made her overthink everything and turned her limbs into stiff branches that were difficult to move. It was clear that George noticed her behavior, from the way he was suggesting they should go somewhere else so she could recover. It was that horrible feeling of her heart hammering in her chest and the anxiety that threatened to snap inside of her that made her ultra-aware of her surroundings, and at the sight of Madam Puddifoots she almost began to hyperventilate before George led her away from the shop, because it was obvious to both of them that going to get some tea would be the worst idea imaginable. George had a quick thought and finally led her somewhere else, to a place he’d know she’d prefer, and it was in Tomes and Scrolls that Judith finally felt like she could breathe. The little shop was like her safe spot, her own hiding place away from the throngs of students.

“Thank you.” She finally spoke for the first time since they entered the village, suddenly feeling embarrassed about all the anxious thoughts that plagued her beforehand. “I’m not used to this.”

“Neither am I.” George finally admitted, watching her browse the books. “This is my first Hogsmeade without Fred, you know. That and my first with another girl.” He tried to shrug it off cooly, as if he wasn’t admitting this.

Judith looked at him, “I’d assume otherwise.” She adjusted her glasses to look closer at a title. “Both of you are popular and handsome enough.”

He snorted in amusement, “Everyone assumes Fred and I are the same, some girls consider us a package deal.” He grimaced slightly at that, “There was one time that Fred dated this girl in third year and she flirted with me. I had to correct her that I wasn’t my brother, and she said it was okay if we snogged anyway, because she fancied us both.”

Judith looked disgusted, “I really do hope that girl isn’t one of your own housemates.”

“She’s a Hufflepuff, a year below us.” George told her, “We don’t really talk to her anymore, not after I told Fred. You’d be amazed that she was mostly the reason I never tried dating anyone in Hogwarts.” He smirked then, “Until I met a girl that was able to tell me and him apart, which was something her sister proved to surprise us with ten years ago.”

The girl rolled her eyes, “It’s not that hard to tell you two apart.”

“I still remember you calling Fred ‘The Other One’.” George said with a wry grin. “He still hates that, you know. Normally people address us one certain way, and Fred gets first billing. You actively putting him second bothered him so much.” He laughed at the memory, “He’s gotten used to ‘Fred and George’, and ‘George and The Other One’ sounded so hilarious to me that I teased him the whole summer.”

“I’m happy I could give you a reason to torment your twin.” Judith pulled a book out from the shelf, smiling slightly. “No one realizes that Kitty and I are twins until one of us corrects them, one time in America a boy assumed that we weren’t even related, and it pissed Kitty off to no end.” She smiled at the memory. “We’re hardly like the Patil twins, they seem to be closer than we are.”

“Padma often comes to Gryffindor tower.” George said quietly, trying to imagine Judith stepping foot in Gryffindor. He wondered how many first years would she scare by doing so. “Have you ever thought about--”

“Your fellow Gryffindors would flay me alive!” Judith shouted, already knowing where he was going with the suggestion. “They’d assume I was a spy or worse!”

“Worse, as you are my girlfriend.” He corrected her, he pushed off the wall then and went over to take the book from her hand, and the other one she was slipping out. “I’ll pay for these.”

Judith promptly went after him and tried to pull them from his grasp. “You certainly will not!”

“Too late, I already offered.” He grinned, pulling them from her and handing the books to the owner of the store. “I’d like these.”

Judith tried to get her money out but George was faster, handing the shopkeep three galleons whilst looking smug. She shoved her hand in her coin bag and took out three galleons so she could pay him back. “That money is supposed to be for your business!”

“I’ll write it off as a business expense!”

It continued like that even after they left the shop, Judith’s anxiety no longer on her mind as she continued to try and fail to pay him back for his gift. Eventually Judith relented, only to grab George’s arm to march him through the village.

“Where are we going now?” He questioned.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Judith looked back at him, “We’re going to the Three Broomsticks and I’m going to buy you three galleons worth of butterbeer.”

“I can’t drink that much!”

The rest of the day was spent without any care about the ongoing stares coming from the rest of the students.

* * *

  
  


Of course, she had expected the backlash when she publicly went on a date with George Weasley, she was prepared for whatever her peers would try to do when she didn’t deny her relationship. They weren’t all that secretive about it to begin with, perhaps that two-hour talk in the room of requirement had done something to make her realize that trying to hide it wouldn’t even work to begin with. The only ones who paid attention to the two of them knew that it was going to happen eventually, and Harry didn’t waste any time to tease her about it. Judith now had to deal with Harry, Fred, and of course, Ginny, who seemed to grin every time they crossed paths. Judith knew George told Fred something, which was to be expected given how close the brothers were, but how it travelled down from brother to sister was beyond her. The only one who didn’t insist on teasing her was Hermione, though she never really did anything to stop Harry.

It seemed, however, that their time together wouldn’t be for long, as the twins still planned on leaving school before the final term ended. They continued to leave veiled hints that it wasn’t the right time, but they felt it coming. When she inquired further she had learned that the twins weren’t focusing much on their studies as NEWT level students should be, but rather gathering information from students, experimenting with their products, and actually acting like business entrepreneurs. She thought nothing about it, but was sworn not to tell Harry--lest they get an earful from Hermione. They were already facing her wrath from the handful of first years that were hired to test out their products.

Aside from being barred from the restricted section and her search to seal up her own Sight, everything else seemed to have turned out for the better. She was starting to get along with Draco while keeping up for her inevitable OWLS, and had inadvertently snagged a boyfriend without asking. Everything almost seemed perfect.

Up until the week before the end of term when she received an owl.

The letter was plainly obvious, handwritten by her mother in a plain vanilla envelope, it wasn’t a normal sight, as there wasn’t any other reason she would owl them.

_My dearest Judith,_

_I wish things weren’t like this. I’m sure that your father will be informing you about this change soon, but I wish for you to know that this wasn’t any of our decisions. Your father had fought hard for Professor Dumbledore to change his mind, however, it is not only him, but Alastor Moody and the rest of the Order that agree that you and Kitty would be safer inside of Hogwarts during your Christmas holiday._

_I’ve gotten word about what happened to Kitty during her Quidditch match from your father, and he and Professor Dumbledore have decided to not allow her outside of the castle for her own safety, and sadly I wish to inform you that you might see that same fate. I understand how you may feel about this, and your father is waiting for your outcry, but he won’t be able to do anything on your behalf. You and Kitty are involved in some nefarious plot that my father wishes to exact upon all of us, and I hope you understand that our decisions are coming out of love and protection. The fact that your grandfather has been oddly quiet so far has put everyone in high-alert, we fear that Kitty might be correct and he’s in Scotland with you. Do not worry about yourselves, however, because Hogwarts is the safest place you can be right now, even my father cannot pass through its wards._

_It won’t be a real Christmas without my daughters._

_With love,_

_Your mother._

Judith didn’t really know how to respond to the letter, unable to gauge her own feelings towards what her mother has told her. There were various ways that it made perfect sense that they would have to stay inside of Hogwarts during the holiday, but barring Judith from leaving the castle entirely? Her and Kitty might as well be locked up in Azkaban.

She set the letter down and looked towards the Gryffindor table, how she and Kitty’s eyes met as Kitty was holding a similar letter, gesturing to it before showing it to Fred and George. She looked upset that she wasn’t going back home, similar to how Judith felt.

“Uh…”

Judith turned to Harry, him setting down his own letter. “Mrs. Snape--” He still had a hard time calling her mum, “She just asked me to keep you company during Christmas.” He showed her the letter, “Not like she had to ask me, but I think she worries that you and Kitty will be lonely here by yourself.”

“Why would we be lonely?” Judith spat out, “We have plenty of bloody paintings in the castle to hold a conversation with.” Her tone was sarcastic, and she immediately started to crumple up the paper. “It’s not like we have a life outside of the castle.”

“Don’t take it out on me!” Harry whispered, “Your mum said this was Professor Dumbledore’s decision.”

Judith fell silent for a moment and sighed, “I’m just...frustrated. We’re being treated like we can’t protect ourselves. We’re not glass.”

Harry gave her a sympathetic frown before looking around to make sure no one was listening. “You know you have ways to leave the castle, both of us.”

“Aren’t you a Prefect?” Judith hissed out, “Prefects don’t encourage delinquency.”

“Normal Prefects don’t have an invisibility cloak in their trunk.” Harry explained in a quiet tone. “It’s not like we’re going to rob the candy shop. We can pretend it’s first year again, go out exploring.”

If it was his intent to make her feel better, than it was working. Harry actively proposing to break the rules together made her remember the first Christmas they shared. Suddenly being locked up inside of Hogwarts didn’t seem as horrible as it once did.

* * *

  
  
  


The week leading up to Christmas holiday was the longest week Judith ever spent worrying about her safety. Instead of her classes, her real attention was the more important matter of what Cypress Bloodstone was planning and her reason for spending the holiday inside of Hogwarts. So far she knew that Kitty was assumed to be the seer and not her. The fact that the Order wanted this to continue was downright horrible, considering everything that Kitty was already going through. She had gotten the Prophecy from Harry over a meeting in the library, wherein Hermione began to recite what it possibly meant. She decided to stay at Hogwarts to keep Harry and Judith company.

“ _The end of one dark lord will bring rise to another, brought back to life from a desperate soul…_

Meaning that You Know Who’s end will mark the coming of the one Cypress Bloodstone is intent on setting free.” Hermione said quietly, “The desperate soul either refers to Cypress, being desperate to resurrect the wizard that’s sealed away, or you, Judith.”

Judith thought hard, remembering Professor Duvatt’s class and the creation of the Bloodstone family bloodline. Though, “What do you mean ‘me’?” She hissed out.

“She meant that you were very desperate when you were illegally trespassing into the restricted section in September.” Harry told her, “Although you don’t seem desperate anymore.”

Judith rolled her eyes, “The desperate one the prophecy must mean is Cypress. Professor Duvatt said something about Elias White being sealed away in a relic. Perhaps he’s trying to find that so-called relic.”

Hermione still wanted to know what that relic was exactly. “The next line: _When a Seer’s blood is spilled upon the texts that spread lies, the white wolf will be revived and the moon will cease to give in to the sun._ This obviously speaks about Judith, and perhaps Cypress is after you so he could summon a ritual.”

“Cypress assumes Kitty’s the seer, though.” said Judith.

“That explains the Triwizard Tournament.” Harry pointed out, “He was after Kitty, perhaps he wanted to use her blood in a blood magic ritual, and a text that spread lies has to mean the Daily Prophet, it’s been spreading lies about Kitty ever since it happened.”

“So Kitty’s blood is spilled on the Prophet, and the white wolf is revived.” Judith frowned, “What white wolf?”

“Elias White.” Hermione whispered. “There’s no other meaning for the wolf--”

“Wait--” Harry shushed them both, “Judith, you saw a grim in your cup third year. That’s wolf-like. Twrelawney told us it was a sign of death.”

“I refuse to think that the stupid tea-reading from third year has anything to do with this.” Hermione looked offended at the suggestion. “The white wolf refers to Elias White--perhaps he’s an animagus!” She gasped, “And the moon will cease to give in to the sun, it means that the moon will never set. What if he’s associated with werewolves?”

“That just sounds silly.” Judith told her, “Just because wolves and the moon is mentioned doesn’t mean werewolves are involved.”

“Let’s just put that aside and continue,” Harry sighed out, “ _Illusions will mimic truth, and truth will mimic illusions. A bloodline cursed will be tested, manipulated by what they fear._ ” He waited for any input from the other two.

Hermione thought hard, “I’ve been trying to figure this out for weeks, all I got so far was the bloodline cursed. It obviously means Judith’s family, their bloodline began as an experiment.”

“ _Illusions will mimic truth, and truth will mimic illusions._ Nothing will be able to be trusted.” Judith said quietly, “Nothing will be trusted and my family will try to be manipulated by what we fear.”

Hermione frowned, remembering Judith’s boggart. “Will you be able to handle it?” She questioned, “If you see your father again?”

Judith didn’t really want to answer that question, catching Harry’s eyes. He mirrored the same worry in her eyes, remembering the mirror in first year and the boggart in third.

“You overcame it once before.” He said knowingly, catching her attention.

Hermione smiled slightly, “Now for the ending: _Only a soul once discarded can seal away the truth, lest the wolf will reign and the illusions will become reality._ ”

“A soul once discarded…” Judith murmured, “Our savior is someone who’s been discarded, perhaps an outcast, the one no one wanted…”

Harry swallowed thickly as Hermione and Judith’s eyes laid onto his person, and he shook his head, “No! No, no, no, no! You heard them in the dining room, my prophecy was already voided.”

“You’re the only one that fits the bill.” Judith said, not looking happy about it. “Harry, you grew up with an aunt and uncle that didn’t want you…”

“I don’t want to be reminded of it.” Harry said in a louder voice, wincing as Madam Pince shushed them from her desk. He dropped his voice back down to a whisper, glaring at Judith. “I already get enough attention being the Boy Who Lived and Slytherin’s Heir, I’m not even powerful! I’m not anyone bloody special and I don’t want to be a part of no bloody prophecy.”

“Calm down!” Hermione put a consoling hand on his shoulder, “We’re sorry, Harry, perhaps Judith is wrong.”

“Who else is discarded, who else fits the description?” Judith questioned, “It’s no one else we know. If they don’t rise up to the task, Elias White will live and we’re all fucked.”

Harry looked angry, “Just because my past was a fucking mess doesn’t mean I’m destined to become this savior of the world.” He gathered his things. “I’m doing my best to be normal as it is.” He finally got up and stormed away, leaving the library.

Judith shot up quickly, “Harry!” She called out after him, quickly gathering her things to go after the boy. She darted down the direction he went in, but the more she called out to him the faster he moved, going down another corridor and soon vanishing. Judith groaned, trying to keep up with him and soon finding herself down a vaguely familiar corridor. There wasn’t anyone there, it was barren and musty. Judith’s footsteps were lightly echoed as she stepped further in, finding a door that was still ajar and opening it further.

“Harry?” She called out, her voice carrying from the room’s acoustics. She finally found him, sitting on a windowsill and glaring out at the scenery that was presented to him.

“You know what happened when I was told my being able to talk to snakes was actually Salazar Slytherin’s gift?” He asked her, “I was looked at like I was a freak until your sister told me it was the coolest thing she’s ever heard of, and then she forced her friends to keep it a secret. When I first discovered that I was a wizard, I also discovered that was why my aunt and uncle were completely horrible to me - because they loathed magic and everything about it. Further on, Hagrid told me that Voldemort killed my parents and failed to kill me, and almost everyone gawked at me like I was some sort of legend. I still get stared at, you know? The only person who didn’t treat me differently was someone I come to be best friends with.”

Judith stepped further inside the room, hearing footsteps in the distance that made her turn back, seeing Hermione duck behind the doorway before looking back at him.

“You’re the first person who ever treated me like I was normal.” Harry continued, “Up until I got to know Kitty, Draco, your parents, Hermione, Sirius, Professor Lupin, you were the only one who didn’t care about my past and you damn well knew never to bring it up.”

Judith winced, “I apologize about that--”

“You know, I tried asking Professor Dumbledore about the voided prophecy.” He said after a moment, “Once I heard about ‘Harry Potter’s Prophecy’ I wanted to know what it wanted and why I was involved. He wouldn’t tell me a damn thing, saying it wasn’t important anymore. I then went to Professor Snape. You know what my prophecy was about? I was the one destined to destroy Voldemort, before Cypress Bloodstone came in to work on doing it for me.”

Judith slowly stepped over to where he sat and sat down across from him, “I didn’t know…”

“I did it while you were refusing to speak to me.” Harry explained, not sounding as harsh as before. “Professor Snape told me a lot of things that night, like how Dumbledore intended for me to sacrifice myself to save everyone, and how he planned on becoming my mentor to train me for the upcoming war that he knew was going to happen.”

“But it didn’t.” She said quietly.

“It didn’t because Voldemort decided to go after you instead of me.” Harry said then, “Professor Snape told me that Quirrell intended to kill me that year, but when he discovered you and Kitty being Bloodstone Witches, he went for the better prize. That diary in second year, Mr. Malfoy told me that Voldemort wanted him to unleash it onto Hogwarts so it would awaken something deep underneath it. But instead, Tom Riddle became obsessed with you instead of killing muggle-borns and blood traitors.”

He saw Judith’s uncomfortable reaction to what he just told her, deciding to leave that subject. “I...I also, did some research. I wanted to know why I was also the Heir of Slytherin. It meant that Voldemort and I were related somehow. Apparently Tom Riddle had an uncle. Morfin Gaunt. He was the brother of Tom’s mum, and just before he was sent into Azkaban he had an affair with another pureblood. A Potter.”

Judith stared at Harry as if he had just revealed a big secret. “T-that meant your dad was--”

“My grandmum was struggling to have a child for years with my grandad, and she became frustrated I guess. My dad was the product of an affair, and I don’t think grandad had a clue about it. So she raised him as a Potter and kept the secret, that’s why he was a Gryffindor with good morals.”

“Mum said your dad was a toerag.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t really matter anymore, does it? I just…. when you told me that I might be tied in your prophecy... Judith, I finally have my life together. I have a family, a wonderful pair of twin sisters, a tiny brother, a loving girlfriend and I don’t really want to give that up with one more impossible plot to my name. So as much as the answer fits, I’m not the soul once discarded.” He looked apologetic at the answer, watching Judith relax against the windowsill and sigh.

“Then we’re back where we started, knowing nothing.” She said finally, glancing back at the door and not seeing anyone there anymore. She continued to look around the room, still feeling an odd familiarity tingle up her spine. “Why is this room so familiar?”

Harry smiled, joining her gaze. “Five years ago we were sitting on that floor staring into a mirror, learning about each others pasts.”

The realization of his words made her eyes widen, the significance to the room itself carrying with her as she ended up smiling back at him. “We’re still the best of friends, are we?”

“I can’t imagine us being anything else.”

* * *

  
  
  


Ron woke up on Christmas morning promptly getting a snowball in the face. It wasn’t the best way to wake up at all, the frozen snow sliding down his face as he sputtered and scrambled out of the bed. “Alright who did that--”

The all-too-familiar giggle told him everything he needed to know, and he brushed the snow from his eyes to look at Kitty, holding a newly conjured snowball in her hands. “Happy Christmas.” She said mischievously, tossing the snowball into the air once before throwing it at him.

Ron yelped, trying to block it with his own blanket. “No fair, I’m not able to do that!” He cried out.

Kitty had another one at the ready as soon as he lowered the blanket, pouting at him as she rolled it from one hand to the other. “I’m not allowed to go outside.”

“That doesn’t mean you can assault me in my own bed.” He countered.

“Well if you mean it that way…” Kitty tossed the snowball at Ron, watching him catch it. “Make it even.” She spread her arms out to show him she wasn’t going to react, waiting for him to throw it at her.

Ron weighed the snowball in his hand, it was already beginning to melt from his body heat. “Oi Hermione!” He suddenly shouted, grinning as Kitty turned to face the door. He threw it right at the back of her head right away, laughing as she cried out from the chill of the snow.

“Hey!” She cried out indignantly.

Ron only smirked, finally going over to the end of the bed to see the small mountain of gifts waiting for him. “Blimey.” He sat down to go through them, finding one from Fred and George, Ginny, his mother (it felt like another jumper), Hermione, and even Judith (he had to ask Kitty if it was safe to open), Seamus, Dean, Neville, and a small box that had Kitty’s name on it.

Kitty settled herself down onto the end of his bed, smiling. “Your mum made me a scarf and a hat.”

“I thought my mum could only make jumpers.” He said jokingly, going for his mother’s first. It was surprisingly a scarf and hat set, made with maroon and yellow yarn. “I guess we got a matching set.” He said, holding it up for her.

“Ginny got me some chocolates.” Kitty said as he picked up a present from his sister. He opened it up, it smelled like lavender and sandalwood. When he looked further he frowned confusedly. “Soaps? Is she saying that I stink?”

“Do you get near her during Quidditch practice?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s saying you stink.”

Ron frowned, setting the present aside and mumbling to himself, “You never tell me I stink.”

Kitty giggled, “I’ve grown accustomed to your perfume.” She said in a fake posh accent.

The comment made him smile slightly as he reached for his friend’s presents, Kitty telling him what Neville had gotten her but leaving out Seamus and Dean for obvious reasons. Seamus was still angry with her and Dean was insisting to stick with his friend. It didn’t seem to bother her, but Ron knew it really did.

“Hermione knew I didn’t read books, so she got me a muggle comic book.” She explained while Ron picked up his gift from Hermione. It was thick, almost like a book, and he hesitated. 

“What kind of comic book?” He asked.

“It’s about superheroes with magic powers that save the universe. It’s called Wonder Woman.” She grinned, waiting for Ron to open his. When he eventually did he was presented with a thick Quidditch book.

Next was from his brothers (“They made me an updated skiving snackbox saying that it might be without any of the side-effects,”) Ron opened it carefully, because he knew them too well. It was a simple little box, but when he slid open the door a spring loaded spider popped out, causing Ron to scream and drop it immediately. Kitty fell onto her side laughing, insisting for him to turn the box over. When he finally did he was met with another door. He looked at Kitty suspiciously and shook the box, hearing multiple things shift inside of it.

“It’s not going to hurt you.” She insisted.

Ron held the box away from him when he opened the other door, nothing popping out of the box this time, but instead filled to the brim were a few dozen galleons. Ron’s eyes boggled at the sight. “Those bastards. A prank within a gift!”

Kitty smiled wickedly, “Not exactly.” She teased, watching Ron dump all the galleons out of the box. He didn’t have this much money in his life, and his brothers just up and gave it to him. However, the more he glanced at Kitty the more he began to wonder about the validity of the present. He carefully picked one up and brought it to his mouth, biting into it.

He bit right through it, and when he brought it back out it looked broken, the gold part sticking...oh.

“They’re chocolate galleons.” He said lamely.

“Yep.”

“A prank within a prank.” He clarified, sighing as he unwrapped the coin and ate it right then and there. He knew they wouldn’t really give him that much.

Next up was Judith’s present, which also looked suspicious, knowing her. He didn’t really want to open it. “Are you sure it won’t bite me?” He questioned.

Kitty rolled her eyes, “She got me a book. You might have a book. Judith isn’t creative with her presents, they’re mostly books.”

There wasn’t any guessing that Judith and Hermione thought on the same wavelength. He unwrapped the gift to see an old brown book. “The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.” He read aloud, looking up at Kitty for an answer. “Who’s Sherlock Holmes?”

“A muggle detective.” Kitty said, “Mum read it to us when we were little, it’s really interesting.”

Ron made a small noise of recognition before setting it aside, having saved the best one for last. He looked at the small box, looking at Kitty and taking in her smile. Anything from her would be the best gift ever in his opinion. He took the box in his hands and unwrapped it, now faced with a small velvet box. A flood of nervousness bubbled up from inside of him, Ron glancing at Kitty every so often, only seeing her rapt attention. When he finally opened it he was faced with a silver band, a plain silver band with gold inlay, and upon seeing that ring anxiety rushed through his head. He heard of young witches and wizards doing this while they were still in Hogwarts but he never assumed that he and Kitty would be one of them. They only began dating for Circe’s sake!

“I--Is this--” He managed to squeak out, not knowing how to feel about such a sudden engagement. True he loved Kitty, he thought the world of her, but this kind of thing so soon… Although they _were_ together since the start of first year, that’s about the same amount of time it took Cedric Diggory to become engaged with Cho Chang. He did it right before Christmas Holiday in Hogsmeade, right in Madam Puddifoots. He never seen Cho crying so much in his life! The more he thought about it the more he realized that he and Kitty knew each other more than he knew Hermione. Perhaps that’s why she decided it would be okay--but isn’t it tradition for the man to propose to the woman? Still this was quite fast--

“You look like you’re going to drop dead right there.” Kitty laughed, “Relax.” She got off the bed to sit next to him, showing Ron her hand, “I have one too.” The ring on her finger was thinner, but it looked similar to his own. “I used Hermione’s idea of using those fake galleons with a protean charm but applied it to rings.” She rubbed her ring with her other finger, and Ron could see the gold carving out some words into the ring itself. “It works both ways, we can send each other messages, all you have to do is tap your wand to the ring.”

Whatever anxiety and dread that was inside of him drained quickly, and he took the ring out of the box to see that it wasn’t a blank band anymore, but with writing.

_Happy Christmas Ron!_

“So these aren’t…” Ron couldn’t really bring himself to ask it, “E-engagement rings?”

Kitty sputtered immediately at the suggestion and began to laugh nervously, looking anywhere but Ron at the moment. “Are you mad?” She finally choked out, “We’re only fifteen!”

“It’s not unheard of, a lot of students do it!” Ron suddenly sounded offended. He didn’t expect Kitty’s reaction and now he felt like defending something he was, just seconds ago, anxious about. To him it made perfect sense that they’d do it, considering their relationship and how close they were. They were practically attached at the hip, enjoying each other’s company and supporting one another. “My mum and dad got married right out of Hogwarts, got engaged seventh year.” He frowned, “Cedric just proposed to Cho last Hogsmeade weekend!”

“We’re not in seventh year.” Kitty said kindly, taking Ron’s hand. “Just a few weeks ago Lavender assumed I was shagging you.”

Ron’s ears became red at the comment, “Wot? Is the thought of us shagging that silly?”

“Remember when Fred tried to cram one of his confectionaries down your throat? Now imagine that but worse.”

Ron glowered at nothing in particular, “I can handle Fred.”

“As he hung you by your ankles in the shrieking shack just from knowing we snogged.”

Ron further became annoyed by the fact that Kitty had a point and nothing could actually happen until his brothers left Hogwarts. He still couldn’t understand how overprotective his brother was, he certainly didn’t treat Ginny that way. Ginny, however, was different than Kitty. Ginny didn’t take any shite from anyone and knew how to defend herself. While Kitty was able to defend herself, Kitty also had one of the biggest hearts he’s ever seen, for example her friendship with Malfoy that went on longer than it should. Kitty could easily be taken advantage of by just about anyone.

Ron visibly calmed down the longer he looked at the ring. He finally slid it onto his ring finger. “What’re Fred and George going to say when they see it?” He paled suddenly, “What will my mum do when she sees it?”

“Just tell them it’s a promise ring, since...that’s the direction I was going for.” Kitty smiled at him with pink in her cheeks, feeling a tiny bit nervous as her heart seemed to do backflips. “We are a couple, aren’t we?”

Ron looked down at the ring and the gold letters engraved inside of it, thinking back to their first year when he was afraid of being sorted into the wrong house. It was perfectly clear in his memory, the sight of Kitty’s smile as she reassured him that he would be okay. When she became sorted into Gryffindor it just made him want to be sorted into his family’s house even more. Ever since then he and Kitty had been best friends.

Now he was sitting next to his girlfriend, and quite definitely the one he could see himself marrying. The anxiety from that possibility didn’t seem to threaten him like it did before, but it was still there. It just didn’t match up to the overwhelming feeling of joy.

“Haven’t we always been a couple?” He eventually asked.

Kitty thought about his question for a moment, giggling slightly. “I guess so.” She reached forward to pull him closer so they could kiss, letting go of him quickly before getting up. “Now go get dressed so we can meet with Harry and Judith.”

Ron smiled, starting to gather the paper so he could stuff it away. He felt his ring finger become warm and looked at the new engraving.

_I love you._

* * *

Judith made sure to go over to the boys’ dormitory before attending to her own gifts, celebrating Christmas morning with Harry just as they did when they were eleven. He had a good number of presents; which included a crystal wizard’s chess set from Draco, his fifth Oscar Wilde book from Judith (The Happy Prince), a handheld electronic game from Kitty (that couldn’t work due to the strong amount of magic in the castle), fireworks from Fred and George (with a hidden coupon for one free purchase at their newest shop), and finally, a book from Hermione (Pride and Prejudice) with an accompanying box of fancy chocolates from France. 

The two of them spent the entire day together along with Ron, Kitty, and Hermione, all of them exploring the castle for a few hours until Harry and Kitty were found staring at the grounds from the windows of the clocktower. The idea was already there, but even Hermione couldn’t stop Harry from aiding in a breakout. Judith and Kitty had done the spell they did best while Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to have a snowball fight outside. Partway through, the disillusionment wore off, and if anyone had witnessed Kitty and Judith playing with their friends, no one wanted to ruin their fun (as it was Christmas). It proved to be true when someone from the school eventually whistled for their attention, Professor McGonagall marching over to them with a serious face to send them all back inside, Judith expected some points lost from she and Kitty breaking the rules but the older woman didn’t say anything about it, winking at them both secretively and returning to where she came from after everyone was inside the castle doors.

All five of them were still chilled to the bone from the snow that melted into their clothes, standing at the entrance wondering what else to do. After a moment Kitty took Ron’s hand, leading him towards a stairway.

“We really need to get some studying done.” She said abruptly, even catching Ron off guard.

“We what?”

Judith rolled her eyes as Kitty shoved him, Ron finally ‘remembering’ their studying before the two of them finally ran off up the stairway.

“They’re being obvious.” Judith said flatly.

“They’re adorable.” Hermione smiled, “Ron’s very happy.” She took Harry’s hand while they walked in the opposite direction, towards the dungeons. “Judith I should thank you for the book.” Hermione said then, “Arithmancy puzzles are something I quite enjoy.”

“I figured you might like them.” Judith said distractedly, walking with Harry on his left while Hermione was on his right. The frizzy-haired witch watched Judith and waited patiently for a return, frowning when Judith never said anything.

“Well, are you going to thank me?” She asked.

“Thank you for what?” She glanced over towards Hermione.

“My christmas gift, of course. Normally this is when you thank me for what I’ve given you.”

Harry stayed quiet for a good reason, casting a side-glance towards Judith and then another at Hermione.

“I haven’t opened your gift yet.” Judith answered quietly.

Hermione looked confused, and Harry finally decided to join in on the conversation. “Tonight’s the eighth night of Hanukkah.” He explained to her.

“I’m saving them for after sunset.”

Hermione slowly nodded, “Oh, forgive me. I’ve forgot! Kitty told me she already opened hers.”

“Kitty still eats pork.” Judith stated flatly.

Harry laughed a little, not saying anything else about it. Judith had always been serious about her faith, while Kitty didn’t really pay attention to it. It was obvious to him why she believed in it the way she did. While everyone else in her family had moved on, Judith was still holding onto her father. Her faith is what kept him alive.

Later that night Judith set her menorah on her trunk, a small menorah that her dad made with his father. 

_“Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu Melekh ha’olam, asher kid’shanu b'mitzvotav, v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Hanukkah.”_

She lit up the helper candle first and foremost, using that to light up the others from left to right, all the while praying.

_“Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu Melekh ha’olam, She’ahsa neesim la’avotaynu bayamim haheim baz’man hazeh.”_

Judith settled where she sat after that, staring at the menorah for a moment before she began wiping at her face, new tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She breathed to steady herself, finally tearing her eyes away from the lit candles towards the small collection of presents at the side of her trunk.

Judith reached out for one of them, the thick one that was obviously a book, reading the name and opening it carefully.

“Judith?”

Judith cried out in shock and the book was thrown from her lap on instinct, her glasses falling askew from her face as she looked around. That was George’s voice, right in her room. She zeroed in on the book, shaking her head as her mind flashed back to Tom Riddle. “George?” She asked shakily. “I-I thought you went home.”

“I am home. I can’t--you haven’t opened up your Christmas gifts already?”

His voice was so real, but it sounded like it was hidden away, as if he was under her bed or inside an object. Judith had to stop herself, was she really imagining his voice? “I don’t open them until after Hanukkah, you should know that.”

“I heard you praying.” He said honestly, “Do me a favor and look for my gift.”

“You didn’t shrink yourself with a potion did you?” Judith crawled over to the pile and sorted through it until she came upon a small flattened box. She unwrapped it as fast as she could before stopping, opening the top of the box to find herself looking at a compact, with a mirror that was showing her George’s face. “You didn’t….” She took the small mirror from the box and glared at the face behind it, “I didn’t loan you money so you could buy me an expensive mirror!” She shouted.

“Hey--hey, calm down!” He cried out.

“I hear screaming.” Fred’s voice came from behind, “I take it that she opened it.” He shoved George aside to wave into the mirror, “Hi Jude.”

Judith glowered at him, making Fred laugh.

“I can’t imagine wanting to wake up to that every day.” He mumbled over to his brother, who instantly shoved him so hard that Judith heard something break under Fred’s fall.

“Before you yell again--” George quickly got up to leave their bedroom, “I didn’t buy it.” He seemed to be moving into another room, possibly Kitty’s, as she wasn’t there to use it at the moment. “I made it.”

Judith’s face softened immediately, and she decided to look over the mirror, taking in the design. The casing was gold, with intricate silver inlay. To anyone else, it would look like something only bought in stores, which would have cost him about one-hundred galleons for something like this. She flipped it back to face him, “How long were you working on this?”

“After the first Quidditch match.” He smiled nervously. “It was Fred’s idea. He was hoping you’d cool off by then.”

She looked away from the mirror suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of guilt nagging at her. Here he’d been working on making this amazing gift and during that time she was being a complete bitch to him. “I should apologize again for that.” She mumbled.

“It doesn’t matter now, anyway.” He said then, “That being said, I still haven’t received your Christmas present.”

Judith had to get off the floor by then, moving to sit inside the curtains of her bed. “It’s not done yet, that’s why.” She looked nervous just talking about it, pulling over a notebook that was lying on her bed and opening it up to look over the sheet music.

“Oh.” He looked curious about that. “Is there a hint I can have to get me by until then?”

Judith finally shut the book and shook her head, “I don’t give out hints about what I’m planning to do.”

“Please?” George tried to give his best pouty face, “You can’t deny someone this cute!”

“I’ll tell you when I’m finished.” Judith smiled at him. He could try as long as it took but she wouldn’t tell him, in which he spent a half-hour playing twenty questions on what the gift was, which evolved into another topic altogether after that.

They ended up talking to each other until 1AM, all the while Judith was humming something while George spoke, writing down on her sheet music. He still didn’t know what the gift was.

Two hours after Goerge gone to sleep, Judith finally shut her notebook, leaving her bed to the menorah, which the candles had melted down into puddles on her trunk. She waved her hand to vanish the wax so she could put it back inside the trunk. Still at the side were the rest of her christmas gifts, and in the far corner the book that Hermione had given her. She retrieved the book first, which was a leather bound copy of a NEWT level Potions manual. She put the book aside and picked up the next gift, unwrapping it and taking a moment to look at it. She repeated the process up until one last box was left, one that was marked “Draco”.

Judith took the box and thought over the boy, who for the first time in months was starting to feel like a true friend again. He had finally admitted his fault when it came to Kitty and apologized for it, but only in the way Draco knew how. He was still a prideful boy, but that was a Malfoy trait that she couldn’t fault him over. His box had a picture frame inside of it, a polished gold frame with a picture on the inside, one that as taken in second year by the Creevy boy of Harry, Judith, Draco, and Kitty. Judith had forgotten about that photo, smiling somewhat. Upon touching it, however, a series of images flashed through her eyes.

_White gold hair, a good friend whispering to a shadow, a red book, a conversation held in secret, a woman in pink with a devious face._

She gasped for breath, tossing the box to the other end of the room amidst her shock. The glass cracked instantly upon impact, the initial crack over Judith’s face.

Something was going to happen soon. She just didn’t know when.

* * *

  
  


He had lost count of the days since he’d been searching. The forest expanded for what seemed forever. He looked out of place instantly to any muggles that he encountered, however they were taken care of by a simple spell that carried a green light. The weather wasn’t his friend in the slightest, and he had to deal with trolls. It was with the help of his blood that kept him alive and fed, marking where he had been by leaving his own blood on the trees while slowly creating a ward that alerted him of anyone and anything that followed him.

Eventually, he noticed something curious. Snakes. The further into the forest he ventured, the more he would encounter snakes. It was abnormal since it was Winter and snakes weren’t well adapted for the cold, as well as the fact that this part of Albania didn’t have snakes. It didn’t take him long to realize what their presence meant. Cypress was close to his prey, and the poor creten was probably assuming that Cypress would be dumb enough to fall victim to him.

Once upon a time, he was nothing but a loyal follower.

Times had changed.

It was a hut that was covered in moss and vines, the wood so old that it was becoming dilapidated by the weather and time itself. He could hear telltale hissing, that of a man’s voice as soon as he was a few feet away. Out from the door to the hut came a giant snake, flicking her tongue curiously at the man that approached it. She seemed to motion for Cypress to come further into the lonely shack.

“Cypress Bloodstone, back from the dead!” A cold and unearthly voice beckoned him further inside, exposing nothing but shadows. Cypress stopped at the door, knowing that Voldemort was further inside the shadows themselves. Immediately he felt someone trying to slip into his consciousness, only to slam down onto the tendrils with his occlumency. “Always the cautious one.” The shadow rasped.

“Is the rumor true, my Lord?” Cypress reached out to pull his sleeve back, exposing a dangerously faded dark mark. “Have you been losing your power?”

“A minor setback… I believe I’ve discovered a solution, and you’re just the follower I’ve been waiting for.”

“Explain.” Cypress smirked, “I heard about your “appearence” at Hogwarts five years ago.”

“I was intending to murder the boy who sent me into this state…but I was shocked to discover a Bloodstone Witch inside the school...two of them. Your daughter had returned, had she?”

“Along with her brood, twins. They befriended the Malfoys, and I’m amused to inform you, one of them found your diary during their second year. Ultimately, before she was fully possessed by it, it was destroyed.”

Cypress’ story didn’t seem to amuse Voldemort, “I felt it, Cypress. I felt that destruction. I am here now due to the further destruction of my precious souls. I do not know who has done it, but I wish to inform you that I will not perish because of it. I have plenty of life still inside of me, all I need is...assistance.”

“What do you wish, my Lord?” Cypress asked, standing at attention like a servant to his master.

“I wish...for your power.” He hissed out. “I know what that entails…I am aware of your capabilities, and I wish for you to assist me in obtaining what I need. With your family’s blood within my veins my return to power can be brought back faster than what I once planned. I will be an astonishing force that can and will do just about anything. I would be more powerful than,” He chuckled darkly, “Dumbledore.”

“In order to provide that it means I will have to sacrifice one of my granddaughters.” Cypress told him, “I don’t think I’m quite ready to call you my grandson-in-law.”

They both shared a laugh, as if they were two old friends discussing business.

The snake from before began to curl around Cypress’ legs, slithering up his body to climb him all the while flicking her tongue out to inspect the visitor. Cypress was aware of how close she was, and what she could eventually do to him. She weighed heavily on his body, however he didn’t show any hint of fear. Cypress knew that would only tempt Voldemort further. “What about that boy, my Lord? Harry Potter?”

“He won’t cause a problem for me, I can easily kill him once I gain what I need. You yourself understand the glory of what that blood magic can give you.”

Cypress nodded slowly, “It’s quite...intoxicating. The pure limitless possibilities that present themselves to you when you’ve received the blood of the seer, it’s unlike anything imaginable. You will become not just a wizard, but a king. You become a king among men that can do just whatever you wish. You won’t be able to fully harness its power until you’ve had a taste of it.” He reached into his pocket to grasp an open knife, successfully slicing open his palm. “Blood magic, the darkest of all magic, just one drop can give you limitless options.” He pulled out his hand to hold it up to the snake, coating her head with his blood. “However, one should always practice restraint.” He smirked, “ _Ignis._ ”

There was a gutteral screech as the head of the snake went red with flames, the snake suddenly whipping off of Cypress so hard to stop the flames that it collapsed to the floor with a loud thump. The snake continued to screech as the blood burned all the way into her skull and further burning her from the inside out.

“Nagini!” Voldemort cried out.

“Of course if you were to realize just how fast those Horcruxes would be vanishing then you would have discovered that perhaps someone such as I was the culprit.” Cypress knelt down and ran his bloodied hand along the floor, the streak it left behind glowing into the wood. “Did you ever think that the only servant you had, that could ever match you in a duel, would completely stay devotional to your every whim? Especially after you were defeated by a lowly newborn?”

Voldemort hissed, “You traitor! I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

“Apparently you can’t kill me now, or else you would have done so.” Cypress smirked, “You don’t have a wand, do you? Oh pity.” He grinned, “You really assumed I came out here to help you? I came out here to finish my job. You see, Tom, there’s a better option than you! There’s a more powerful wizard that is just waiting to be unleashed at any moment, and I have the ability to do so.”

“You have NOTHING! You were NOTHING without me!” Voldemort hissed out, “I made you what you are today!”

“No, my wife made me what I am today. She put this entire plan into motion by bringing my daughter back to Great Britain. Those grandchildren you speak of, they’re going to awaken something more powerful than you could ever imagine yourself being! A mere Horcrux cannot stop me.”

“H-how did you find out about my Horcruxes?” He sounded fearful, which made Cypress pleased. He stood straighter than he did before, however never advancing the blood barrier. He didn’t trust Voldemort in the slightest.

“Very clever to use something so obscure to everyone and everyone, but Tom, you should know better than to fool a Bloodstone. Don’t you realize that my family delves into the darkest of arts? You liked to assume that you were pretty secretive back in Hogwarts, however, I took my time to studying you. I liked to believe that I was so loyal to you that I researched everything about you, to find out what I could about this dear man that I sold my soul to. Dumbledore and Slughorn thought of me as a _concerned friend_.” He laughed, only hearing Voldemort get angrier. “Fabricating my own death wasn’t really that hard, all I needed was a muggle no one would notice missing and some Polyjuice potion. We already had what we needed, the relic had been in the family vault for ages, waiting to be unleashed again. All Drusilla needed to do was die to activate the blood runes that pulled my daughter away from her filthy muggle lifestyle, and we decided to kill that vagabond while we were at it.

“Everything else was carefully planned out, you see, I took my time in finding those Horcruxes, as my darling daughter tried so hard to recover after her husband’s death. She married again, and their name was cleverly hidden away. Now, the relic is within my granddaughter’s reach and it could happen at any moment. The only thing in the way now is _you_ , Tom.”

“You have no idea how to rule over anything!” Voldemort hissed out, “You were never a leader, Cypress, just a grovelling little servant that hung onto his wife’s power like a security blanket! I’m the one destined to be the greatest dark wizard in the century!”

“No, it’s not your time anymore, Tom, your time ended as soon as my heirs crossed that pond. Your prophecy involving Harry Potter died away to make way for a new one. There’s only one room for a dark lord in this story, and his name is Elias White! I will then cease to be a king, because with his aide I will become more than just a king, but a god!” He formed an orb of light with his hands and threw it into the shadows, the orb exploding and exposing Voldemort. The sight was hideous, a grotesque being that wasn’t entirely human but was still breathing, swaddled in black robes, red eyes widened in terrified shock at the man before him.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

* * *

It all began with the dark mark above the forest in Albania, by the time aurors got there no one was there except for a large, dead snake and the still and decrepit body of Voldemort. No one believed it was the actual person at the time, but when an anonymous Death Eater came into the Daily Prophet to expose his broken dark mark, the pieces began to fit together. What was the most disturbing was the message on the wall of the hut, made from blood that glowed in the shadows.

_The end of one dark lord will bring rise to another._

Within days, it was in the Daily Prophet. The discovery of Voldemort’s body was on the front page, the image of the dark mark looming through the trees in Albania (“YOU-KNOW-WHO’S BODY DISCOVERED!”). Many were confused, Voldemort had been declared dead for 15 years. No one found any need to celebrate over it. However, the one crucial detail left out of the Prophet’s news headline was the ominous message written in blood. It was obvious that Minister Fudge wanted to keep that part omitted, lest the public was thrown into a panic.

What Minister Fudge didn’t expect were the eyes inside the Ministry, who eventually obtained the evidence of the writing on the wall. Everyone in the Order knew who killed Voldemort.

Hermione made sure to keep the Prophet article along with her gathered information about the Prophecy. Slowly she had been researching everything she could on Elias White, and not only did she discover that the relic was passed down from Bloodstone to Bloodstone, but Elias White was said to be a psychopath. He wasn’t politically driven as Voldemort once was, but only driven by his mad lust for power. She assumed he was the wizard version of Caligula, who killed freely and claimed himself to be a god. She kept up on her research even after the second term began, knowing the person to go to for more concrete answers. It was clear that Dumbledore wouldn’t tell them anything, nor would Professor Snape, for that matter. The only one she could go to was the only one who had been quietly nudging them along this entire school-year, leaving veiled hints and secretively pointing in the direction that those involved should look. It was strange how an American-born Unspeakable knew so much about what was going on, but given his profession, Damien Duvatt was privy to many secrets.

He was the only one who could possibly show her the way.

Damien was in his office when Hermione arrived, the man bent over the gramophone with a muggle record in his hand. It read ‘The Rolling Stones’, which Hermione couldn’t help but smile at. She knocked on the door anyway, to alert him of her presence. “Professor?”

Damien almost dropped the record, fumbling wildly to keep it from slipping out of his hands before turning to see Hermione. He visibly relaxed, sighing before going about what he was doing, replacing one record with the other before dropping that one into a sleeve. “Don’t surprise me like that.” He said then, deciding not to place the needle onto the record, lest his student was blasted with rock music. “Have you heard of them, The Rolling Stones?” He questioned, looking back at her.

“Why yes I have. I’m a muggleborn, I know a good amount, but I don’t listen to music that often. My mother often tells me that she met Keith Richards in London once.” She told him, smiling.

Damien nodded his head, “Not many here enjoy my music. I don’t really understand how modern witches and wizards should have to assimilate to the older styles of being a magical person while the world is becoming a lot more modern.” He went to his desk to pull out a muggle pen. “Like this, who needs a quill and parchment when we have perfectly better options in pen and paper?”

Hermione giggled slightly, “I still use post-it notes. While you do have a point in how the wizarding world is out of touch with modern society I have a few questions I must ask you.” She stepped further inside to close the door. “It’s about the Prophecy.”

Damien settled down in his chair, fixing a look of seriousness. “I don’t recall any of us telling you lot about the Prophecy.”

Hermione took a seat, “I got it from Harry. I’ve been researching what it could possibly mean but I’m still confused about some parts.” She sorted through her papers and took out a select few, setting them onto his desk for Damien to read. “The verses are quite confusing and could hold a number of translations.”

Damien read through them, going over the detailed notes with a hint of amusement. “You’ve been pretty busy, Miss Granger. Tell me, have you been keeping up with your studies as much as your research?” He smirked at her.

Hermione didn’t look amused, her back going stiff at the question. “I’ll have you know that I put extra work into everything I do, Professor Duvatt.”

“Calm down, Miss Granger, no need to be hostile.” Damien chuckled, “I’m quite impressed with your findings, however.” He pointed at one line in particular. “You question that the white wolf refers to a werewolf, while the line ‘the moon will cease giving in to the sun’ hints at a possible endless full moon. Why, what gave you that idea?”

“Harry, Ronald, Kitty and myself know a werewolf, sir. I would tell you who it is but I don’t wish to tell anyone without his permission.” She looked hesitant with the answer.

“That’s very considerate of you.” Damien’s red eyes seemed to gleam at the words. He took a moment to think about it. “Elias White was known as the White Wolf, as he had experimented with being an animagus, he became a wolf with white fur. I’m pretty sure no werewolves are involved, but the moon ceasing to give in to the sun possibly runs with what will take for him to rise. Some forms of magic are more potent at night, for example, some rituals in magical culture require the presence of a full moon. It all revolves around the moon, Miss Granger. There are even spells that require an eclipse for maximum potency.”

Hermione nodded, finally understanding the verse. She pulled the paper back so she could write it down. “That leaves me with the final verse. _Only a soul once discarded can seal away the truth, lest the wolf will reign and the illusions will become reality_. I’m completely baffled on who the soul once discarded could be. We assumed it was Harry but he’s not who we were looking for.”

Damien re-read the verse and nodded, “You and I are on the same page, Miss Granger. Dumbledore thought the same thing for a while until Willow and Severus shot him down. They expressed that Harry was to bring down Voldemort, not some other dark wizard. The Prophecy revolves around the Bloodstone line and Harry is not tied to that line in any way, so he’s out of the question.”

Hermione frowned, “But if it’s not Harry, then who could it be?”

“I have a theory.” Damien pushed the page back to her. “Willow Bloodstone had always been the black-sheep of the family from the start. One major factor is that her Sight doesn’t work like any other seers. Perhaps it was due to her being born an only child, but since birth her parents did not favor her as one should an heir, and by the time she ran off to marry the muggle her parents cast her aside like she was trash.”

Hermione’s eyebrows raised into her hair, “So it’s their mum? She’s the soul once discarded?”

“It makes perfect sense to me, and don’t tell anyone I told you this, because only Dumbledore and I are thinking about it being the possible truth.” He smiled.

Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was their mother! It made perfect sense, from what she’s heard of her from her daughters’ stories. The more she thought about it the more she believed it. “Where’s Mrs. Bloodstone now? Is she safe?”

Damien grinned, “Within the walls of the hidden home. No one will discover her while she’s there. Molly’s looking after her, keeping her company.”

Hermione nodded slowly, feeling relieved. “Professor…” She bit her lip for a moment. “If this is to be kept secret then why are you telling me?”

Damien finally stood up to fumble with the gramophone. “Because, Miss Granger, out of all of the students who know, you are the one with the levelest of heads. That and I don’t agree with Dumbledore when it comes to keeping information withheld from you lot. I know teenagers, they will try to find any way to get information, and most of the time they’ll be so desperate they will often go down a dangerous path and someone will most likely get hurt.”

“That sounds like Judith.” Hermione said bemusedly.

“It sounds like anyone who’s been put in a precarious position wherein everyone’s keeping secrets around them, don’t you think? I would become frustrated as well.” Damien turned back to her, smiling. “You all aren’t children anymore, I think you’re able to handle a bit of information.”

Hermione nodded slowly, pointing to her last sheet of paper. “For my last question, you always hint to us that there’s a relic that will bring him back, but what is the relic exactly? How can we keep an eye out for it?”

Damien turned back to the desk to pick up the sheet. “That one isn’t something I can answer, Miss Granger. The only ones who know about the relic itself are the ones who owned it.”

Hermione visibly sulked. “You mean Cypress Bloodstone.”

“Drusilla, as well. It was passed down to her by her mother Evora. Though I doubt we can resurrect her and ask questions, I don’t think the old bat would even humor us with an answer.” Damien smirked, “I knew the Bloodstones, after transferring into the Ministry in London as an Auror. They always hovered around there, looking so pompous and entitled. I almost didn’t get a shot at being an Unspeakable because of Drusilla, until Professor Dumbledore decided to take me under his wing.”

Hermione watched him carefully, “You and Professor Dumbledore worked together?”

“That’s a story for another time.” Damien smiled, “I believe I may have answered all of your questions, Miss Granger.”

Hermione finally stood up, repacking all of her notes and straightening out her uniform. “Thank you, Professor…” She moved to the door, putting her hand onto the knob before it went still. “I have one more question, a tiny one.” She looked up at him. “What is your opinion of vampires?”

Damien chuckled at the question, “Mostly harmless, although some can be ruthless killers. They’re quite misunderstood because of those bad apples. I know one myself, his name is Leopold. He couldn’t even hurt a fly.” His eyes glittered mischievously. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ve been hearing rumors of a vampire inside of Hogwarts ever since the train.” Hermione smiled slightly. “I’m curious as to how one could operate here when they only feed on blood.”

Damien stepped over to his desk and settled himself against it, crossing his arms. “Well, it’s quite simple now-a-days. There’s a special potion made, it’s considered a blood-draught of sorts. It keeps them satiated for at least a week, and curbs temptations. Otherwise, they often feed off of animals to avoid biting people.”

Hermione kept her eyes on his long and hard, “I read that the children of a vampire and a wizard are called dhampir, in which their eyes become significantly red.” She commented knowingly.

Damien kept her gaze for a while, grinning slowly and moving over to her, “In my case, a vampire and a witch.” He reached past her to open the door before putting his finger to his lips, winking at her.

Hermione smiled and nodded, hurrying out of the office quickly.

* * *

  
  


Amongst the constant homework, preparing for OWLs, and nightly conversations with the only one she gave a damn about, Judith didn’t really think there could be anything else on top of what she was already handling.

Until the nightmares began.

It was the same vision repeated to her in her sleep, her mother screaming horribly as a knife brutally plunged into her chest. She didn’t know who did it or why, how it happened or when it would happen, but it started in her sleep and ended with her waking up in a cold sweat. The way she saw it was reminiscent of a vision, but the way it kept repeating itself constantly was reminiscent of a recurring dream brought on by stress. While both options were plausible, she knew not to take it lightly.

She dealt with death once before.

The hardest part about those nightmares was the fact that she couldn’t go home to keep track of her mother. No, she was locked inside of Hogwarts until the end of the term, all she could do was tell her father. Once Severus learned of her recurring nightmares, and with one look at her sleep deprived daughter, he reinforced her need to use occlumency. His theory was that with Kitty’s hallucinations, perhaps Cypress Bloodstone was trying to lure her into a false panic to reveal her mother’s whereabouts. Judith was on-edge from all the possibilities that were presented to her. The only person who could calm her down was George, reassuring Judith that her mother was safe, that his mother and father were with her at every moment.

Judith had to repeat his words over and over to make it stick inside her head. With his reassurances and her own occlumency training, she began to calm down within weeks. With good timing as well, as she managed to finish the one thing she worked on for two months.

Her presentation was planned for Valentines Day, the day that encompassed her and Kitty’s birthdays. She again woke up to gifts, keeping them aside to open at night as she always has. It was a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend, one that both Snape children were adamant about attending, and had pleaded to their father three weeks prior. It had taken him the entire three weeks to convince the headmaster to agree to allowing them outside the castle just this once - so long as they stayed within range of a professor. Judith wasn’t happy about being given a chaperone on their birthday. Her father was to shadow her while Professor McGonagall was to shadow Kitty. She wondered just who was the worst chaperone of the two, until she realized that they were both equally awful. 

Nevertheless, Judith was being allowed to go into Hogsmeade, something George talked about doing and lamenting about how a proper date should be in a little snowy village and not within the castle walls. He didn’t know about Judith and Kitty’s arrangement yet, and while she was packing her violin into her bag she heard something hum.

“I was meaning to talk to you.” She said upon taking out the mirror, looking at the face of her companion. “I have a surprise for you. Two of them, actually.”

“Oh? Here I was going to wish you a happy birthday and you’ve gotten _me_ gifts. I don’t think birthdays work that way.” He was smiling.

“It’s my birthday, I can do whatever I want.” Judith took her notebook from the bed and began to head out into the common room, “Meet me in the Great Hall.”

“Alright.” He shut the mirror after that, and Judith re-packed hers into her bag, passing some other Slytherins that gave her a dirty look.

Nearing the Great Hall, Judith caught sight of Kitty in her muggle clothes, dragging Ron with her as she and him raced into the larger room. The look on his face said everything, an overjoyous glee that would only come from knowing that she was able to go on a Valentines date with the boy. Judith caught his eyes and smirked, waving at him slightly. He blinked at her like an owl and waved back before Kitty pulled him further into the room.

Judith spotted George right away, talking with Fred over something important until he caught sight of her, raising his arm to wave her over to the Gryffindor table. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at him as if questioning his seriousness over the invitation. He didn’t relent, watching her and silently challenging Judith to come over. Fortunately for Judith, the Gryffindors were less hostile towards her. She didn’t know whether it was Kitty’s influence or George’s, but either way the looks from the other Gryffindors mimicked slight confusion at her presence. It didn’t stop the staring, however.

“Why am I here?” She could feel even more stares prodding into her back from her own housemates, trying to ignore those the best she could. “I could easily meet you in the middle.”

“I reckon you would want breakfast first.” He offered an empty seat between him and Fred, doing the same staredown to actually get her into the seat. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

“It’s clearly obvious I don’t belong here.” Judith murmured, the only student wearing silver and green in a sea of gold and red. George gave the table a once-over and so did Fred, both of them laughing.

“No one really minds, Jude.” Fred told her, “They would’ve said something if they did.”

“That boy is glaring at me.” Judith pointed out Seamus Finnegan a few seats away, and Fred rolled his eyes.

“He’s had a row with Kitty, don’t mind him. Besides, you’re the only Slytherin that isn’t poisonous.”

“Just a harmless garden snake.” George smirked.

The talk of snakes seemed to catch Kitty’s attention, turning away from Ron and Ginny and smiling cheekily. “Are you sure?”

“Kitty!” Ginny shoved her lightly, “Don’t ruin it.”

“I was just saying, for the longest time she reminded me of an anaconda.” Kitty explained honestly, “Strangling their victims with a ferocious grip.”

Hermione, sitting at Ron’s side, tried her hardest not to laugh.

Judith stared at her sister without emotion, “Calypso eats snakes, Kitty. I will hunt down Cornelius.”

“You wouldn’t!”

Ron swallowed thickly, “I think she would, love.”

Kitty and Judith stared at each other for a while, the Gryffindor pouting until finally turning away and losing the battle.

George watched on in amusement, “So you told me you have a surprise waiting for me.” He said then, immediately bringing Kitty back into the conversation.

“You haven’t _told him_?” She cried out.

“Kitty!” Ginny and Hermione both hissed.

“Hawks. Eat. Snakes.” Judith glared warningly at her sister, waiting until Kitty turned away again before smiling at George. “I happen to have it on good authority that I will be going into Hogsmeade today.” She informed him, “The only stipulation is that I have a chaperone to shadow me.”

George seemed to enjoy that surprise, looking at Kitty and back at her. “I heard of Kitty being able to go, I never figured you--” He paused for a moment, “Of course I should have realized you would--wait, who’s your chaperone?”

“My father.” She answered simply, and both Fred and George looked straight at Professor Snape at the head table, both of them getting a dead-eyed stare from Severus.

“Are you really sure you want to do _that_ with Pops breathing down your neck?” Fred whispered to George, leaning behind Judith as if speaking behind her back would make it secretive. “I reckon he’d hex your bullocks off for even--”

“Shut up.” George hissed out.

Judith looked at Fred curiously. “Just what is your brother planning to do?”

Fred looked at George and saw him actively running his thumb across his throat before mock strangling himself as a warning. “Well I wouldn’t want to spoil your birthday present so soon.” He finally said, grinning. “It’s all about the suspense, innit?”

Judith looked back at George, who had resumed a relaxed pose and suddenly chewing on some toast. “‘our ‘ot ‘ettim any’thrn ou o ‘e.” He told her.

Ron rolled his eyes at the exchange, “We lucked out.” He said to Kitty, “Judith’s chaperone is your dad.”

“And just remind me who’s your chaperone?” Judith asked loudly, frowning. “You can’t really do anything with Professor McGonagall behind your backs.”

“Professor McGonagall couldn’t do it.” Kitty said, a grin forming on her face. “It’s Professor Duvatt now.”

“Professor Duvatt?” Hermione repeated.

“At your service.”

Approaching them was Damien, still in his muggle clothing, a band shirt and black jeans, a red scarf and to complete everything, a leather jacket. He already looked prepared to leave the school grounds. “Who’s ready to party?”

Kitty broke out into a giggle and Ron looked a little smug, looking back at George. “Have fun with Professor Snape.” He quipped.

“ _Ronnikins_.” George smiled innocently at his brother as he and Kitty got to their feet. “Need I remind you that I know where you sleep?”

Any of that smugness that was there before had drained away quickly, and Ron mumbled out a quick “Sorry.” Before speed-walking away with Kitty in tow.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Draco was having a crisis. He was terrorizing the boys’ dormitory, turning everything that he could lift in a blind panic. Inwardly he was screaming as he tore through each and every four-poster, tearing books from their shelves and even emptying out trunks in a complete lack of disregard for privacy. 

The book was missing.

The book Cypress Bloodstone had given him, the book that was meant to go to Judith, the book that he planned on giving it to her as a birthday present. It wasn’t under his bed, it wasn’t in his trunk, it wasn’t in the boys’ dormitory, he didn’t know where it was.

Draco was panicking, his heart pounding as his breaths came quick and shallow. He even tried to summon it multiple times (“Accio book”, “Accio red book”, “Accio cursed book!”) and nothing appeared except books that weren’t the one that he needed. His mind began to fill with dread. What would Cypress do to him if he found out that the book was lost? What would happen if that book was lost forever in the castle? He was horrified. Was Kitty going to die? Was her life on the line if the book went missing? Was Cypress going to back out of his deal and kill them both? He wanted to run to Professor Snape and tell him everything but he couldn’t. He was afraid, afraid that if he did then Kitty would die.

He was fucked. Kitty was fucked. Whoever had that book right now was probably fucked. Where was the bloody book?

“What the fuck just happened?” A voice snapped him out of his panic. Draco turned to see Theodore staring at the mess in pure shock. “Draco what the bloody hell did you do?”

“Theo!” Draco scrambled over to the boy, “Have you seen it? It’s missing, it’s nowhere inside this room.”

“Seen what?” Theodore cried out.

“A book, a rather red book. It was under my bed and now it was gone!” Draco held onto Theodore desperately, hoping that his friend would come through.

Theodore was too busy looking over the abject chaos that was the dormitory. “Why is the dormitory a mess? What were you doing? Forget the bloody book for now--holy shite!” He went over to his own bed, his own contents of his trunk thrown about the room. “Why are my things like this?” He cried out.

“Theo it’s not what you think!” Draco cried out when his friend glared at him accusingly. “It was--Peeves! I came here and witnessed Peeves throwing everything around and messing things up, I had to threaten the Bloody Baron on him and since then I was trying to clean everything up. He took my book as well! I need that book!” He winced at his own lie, loathing how weak it sounded. Though all he needed to do was to get Theodore to believe it.

Theodore stared at the entire room for almost a minute, taking in his friend’s explanation.

“The hell--”

Harry was now in the room, along with Blaise. “What the fuck is going on?” The darker boy shouted, “Why are my things out of my trunk!”

Harry immediately looked at Theodore as if he had done it, “Someone explain to us what happened.”

Theodore frowned, “Peeves.” He said simply. “Draco caught Peeves ransacking the whole dormitory. Stole some of Draco’s things as well.”

Harry quickly looked at Draco, “Is this true?” He questioned.

Draco tensed up slightly, “Of course it’s true! Why would I lie?”

“It sure looks like Peeves’ work.” Blaise said in aggravation. “Harry come help me clean this up.”

Harry sighed, taking out his wand. “Someone taught me this one. _Pack_.” He pointed it at his items, all of them flying into his trunk.

“Everybody and their mother knows that spell, Potter.” Theodore commented rudely, taking his own wand out and pointing it at his things, “ _Pack_.”

Draco felt like he was going to collapse at any moment, knowing that he was in the clear for now. He relaxed for a moment, but only for that moment, because now he had a missing book to find.

Finding a missing book in Hogwarts was harder than it sounded.

* * *

Kitty and Ron were hand-in-hand as they raced down the main street of the village, Damien keeping up with them but remaining a fair distance as the two of them tried to decide on what to do before darting towards Honeydukes. This was their third stop so far, and Damien always stayed outside the shop to give them privacy.

“Oi! Buy me a blood-pop!” Damien called out to them before something hit his back. Damien turned back, meeting Severus’s eyes and grinning at the man. “What?”

“Can you be a little more obvious?” The older man barked, glaring at Damien. “You’re just trying to start an uproar, aren't you? Also why are you so distant? We’re supposed to be protecting them!” At the statement he threw his arm out to stop George and Judith from passing him. “Stay.”

George sulked, sticking his hands in his pockets while exchanging hesitant glances with Judith. It had been like this for at least an hour. They weren’t allowed privacy in the slightest, Judith’s father becoming not much of a shadow, but this third-wheel they were getting tired of. “This is supposed to be a date.”

“I’m keeping my child alive.” Severus challenged him with a steady glower, something that made Damien laugh from. His attention went back to the Defense professor right then. “Go protect your charge!” He shouted.

“Cypress isn’t going to stroll into Honeydukes and kidnap her.” Damien said with a chuckle, pointing at the shop that was within their sight. “I was an auror for five years, Sev.”

“Stop calling me by that name.”

Damien rolled his eyes, finally stepping away when Kitty and Ron came back out, Kitty holding a giant red lollipop in her hands and waving it at Damien. “That’s my que.” He headed back over to them, all while Severus was glaring daggers at Ron, mostly the way they joined hands. That was the same treatment George would get when he tried to hold Judith’s hand, although with more of a murderous intent behind it.

Judith was getting aggravated at being held back and having her day almost ruined by an overprotective parent, grabbing for George’s hand and breaking out into a run. George didn’t expect it, stumbling when he was pulled forward and quickly looking back at his Potions’ professor, who quickly stormed after them.

“Judith!”

“Don’t listen to him, just run.” She told the other boy.

“Where are we going?” George cried out.

“One place I know he won’t step foot inside.” She turned down another street and there it was, Madam Puddifoots, the same place that Kitty and Ron were headed towards.

Damien was idly sucking on his blood pop while watching the two teenagers race into the tea shop, George looking bewildered at the fact they were stepping inside of the one place Judith didn’t care for. Trailing behind them was her father, and Damien couldn’t help but chuckle as soon as the man took one look at the tea shop and stopped dead in his tracks.

“I see that Judith found the only place you’d never cross.” He mused, leaning against the wall of the shop. “Entertain me, Severus, why are you hovering over them so badly that it forced them to run away from you?”

Severus didn’t respond to that, standing on the other end of the shop wall and folding his arms. The two looked like a sight, two grown professors standing on either end of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

“You do know there’s a thing called ‘boundaries’?” Damien spoke again, trying to elicit a bit of conversation with his staffmate.

“Please, Duvatt, do have some children one day,” Severus bit out, “then when a madman comes after your children you try your hardest to give them ‘boundaries’.” 

“Honestly your children are capable of protecting themselves, they’re more than apt to do so.”

“Need I remind you of the daughter you’re supposed to be protecting?”

Damien thought for a moment about what Severus said, “Just because one daughter was misfortunate enough to get into a situation she couldn’t get out of doesn’t mean that she’s inept at protecting herself, or that the other daughter is similar.” He pointed his blood-pop at Severus, “Just because a madman is trying to destroy them doesn’t mean that they’re not allowed to have some semblance of fun. They’re teenagers, Sev, let them have their fun.”

Severus back went stiff, “It’s not just them I’m weary about. It’s the company they keep.”

That made Damien laugh again, “Oh now there’s the classic protective father type. You’re honestly worried that the Weasley boys are going to take advantage of your daughters?”

The lack of reply on Severus’s side just made Damien amused all the more. “Merlin, that’s why you refuse to let them be alone.”

“I rather not put all my trust into one of the Twins that decided to make my life a living hell ever since they started Hogwarts.” Severus growled out, “It’s only by the grace of Circe that he’s not in the same house as she is.”

Damien snorted in amusement at the implications, recalling a rumor that’s he’s been hearing. “Even when they’re not the ones rumored to be shagging?”

The silence that followed was so significant, and when Damien looked back at Severus the man was staring at him. “ _What_?”

Something told him that he said too much, but Damien didn’t really think that Severus wouldn’t have known it by now. “I thought that’s why you were glaring at Ronald so harshly.”

Suddenly Severus was right in front of him, grabbing Damien’s jacket. “I won’t ask you a second time.”

Damien ultimately didn’t like how close Severus was to him, and he began to struggle a bit, “It’s just a rumor, the validity in rumors are shit. I highly doubt that those two are shagging to begin with, no matter how much they’re together.” He finally was able to shove Severus back, the man looking listless at what Damien had told him. Something told the dhampir that the man already knew who he was talking about, and he watched Severus steadily. “Sev?” He still didn’t get an answer, his worry increasing as the man went back to where he was before, seemingly deep in thought over everything he knew, seen, or heard about.

Eventually Judith and George were the first ones to appear from the shop, both of them looking like they had a long discussion about what they were going to do for the rest of the day. The fact that her father didn’t move from his post was a strange sign, and Judith finally turned to him. “Father? We’re going to Zonko’s.”

Severus seemed to break from his thoughts just then, “Plans have changed.” He told her, “Duvatt’s shadowing you from now on.”

George and Judith looked at Damien, the man having dropped his own blood-pop, “Sev, my charges are still--”

“Your charges are right out here.” Severus growled out, “You’re going to shadow them. End of discussion.”

Damien opened his mouth but shut it again, looking at George and Judith before nodding in defeat. “Alright.” He straightened himself and began walking with them.

Judith was confused, but relieved. “What was that about?” She questioned.

“I rather enjoy this change.” George told her, “Let’s just have fun with it.”

“What happened?” Judith finally stopped Damien, with a voice that demanded to be answered. Damien just looked at her for a moment, realizing how similar she was to her father. He laughed hesitantly, trying to deflect.

“Well, let’s just say that Ronald’s day is just going to become worse.” He smiled sheepishly at the two of them, “Zonko’s, right?”

George was having a hard time trying not to laugh, knowing why.

The rest of Hogsmeade weekend was spent browsing Zonko’s (“the competition”) and enjoying some butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. They didn’t catch sight of Ron or Kitty for the rest of the day, while George, soon joined by Fred, began telling stories about what they have done to Professor Snape and why he bared such a grudge against them. Judith had mixed emotions about their pranks when it came to her father, but while she didn’t condone their behavior, she also understood why it happened. She’d never outright agree that her father was a fearsome individual who was completely horrible to everyone that weren’t his daughters, but she wasn’t blind.

It did annoy her that Fred compared her and her father on multiple levels, and the comparison stuck with her until after they returned to Hogwarts. Was she really a carbon copy of her own father? True she had the same no-nonsense attitude for stupidity and had a harmless interest in the dark arts, but she couldn’t be _that_ bad.

“It’s not a harmless interest when you’re almost putting yourself into harm’s way.” George told her. “Second year and last September.”

Judith hated when he was right.

“Shut up or I’m not giving you your gift.” She told him, coming towards the seventh-floor corridor that no one entered. After three paces across the blank wall they entered the double doors, met with the same room they always entered ever since they mended fences.

“It’s my Christmas gift isn’t it?” He questioned, “That’s the only thing I can think of, you keep avoiding the subject every time I bring it up.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Judith stepped over to a settee that appeared out of nowhere, smiling coyly at him. “I could always wait until your birthday.”

“That’s in April!”

“All the more reason to torment you.”

George didn’t sit down when she did, taking his hands out of his pockets. “Well if you’re going to play that card, then I might just not give you your birthday present until the end of the school year.”

“You don’t even plan on staying that long!” Judith called his bluff, though she couldn’t stop smiling. Her hands went for her bag and she dug inside of it, pulling out her notebook and after that finding her violin case.

“I see you’re a fan of wizard space.” George commented, sitting against the arm of the settee. “You’re going to play for me, that’s my gift!”

The nerves suddenly hit her and Judith felt the warmth in her cheeks. She didn’t even think this would be nerve-wracking to her but there she was, about to do something she’s only done for her father. “A-actually,” She used her hand to raise the sheets into the air, following her as she stepped away from him. Judith had to force herself to turn in his direction, and the apprehension was clearly etched in her face. It seemed to catch George’s attention and his amusement drained away, the boy sliding into the seat to give her apt attention.

Judith took a breath and focused on the sheet music, bringing her violin to her chin and starting to play. It started off slow building a steady flow that soon became playful, exchanging the light notes for something more dark and serious. The music encompassed every year at Hogwarts and their relationship that began as just names to a face until he was forced to look after her in second year, the ongoing curiosity and slow blossoming friendship in third year that evolved into something that was difficult for her to understand in fourth, and finally the acceptance. The playful notes mixed with serious undertones reflected both of them, the piece ending just as quietly as it began. When she stopped she waited, the sheets fluttering back onto the floor once she released her magic from them.

One of the pages wafted to the floor and slid over to where George was sitting, still replaying the music in his head while picking the sheet up to read it, spotting the title. “A Romance in Five Seasons.” He said aloud, realizing that this wasn’t something that someone else made, but she herself had worked on for two months. “Y-you made this.”

“Yes.” She answered quietly, kneeling down to put her violin back into its case.

“I remember you telling me you only created music for your dad.” He couldn’t think of the words, a flood of emotions whirling through him. Something she only did for the one person she loved the most, she had done for him. It was her way of expressing her own feelings towards him, as he knew she wouldn’t come out and say it outright. Suddenly the birthday gift in his pocket felt like it was meant for this night, and his brother was wrong on so many levels. It was the perfect night for it, and something he didn’t want to back out of.

Judith couldn’t speak at the moment, too overwhelmed with anxiety to even think of a complete sentence that wouldn’t ruin the moment. She tried to say something, only to close her mouth and rethink what she wanted to say. It was clear that she was flustered and having trouble. All she did was avoid looking at him even for a moment, so focused on collecting her sheet music that she didn’t notice him getting up. Suddenly she was staring at his shoes, going still for the longest time and managing to finally look up at him. George looked thoughtful and just as nervous as she did, his hands feeling something in his pockets while he tried to form a thought.

“We’ve marked the day that we’re leaving.” He said quietly, “April, right after Easter holiday. We’ve learned all we could here, we’re only staying for friends.”

“Your experimenting is done, then?” Judith stood back up, “There were times that I wanted to ask you to stay, just finish your NEWTs at least, just as a backup plan. Although neither of you would probably listen.”

“We’ve given it a lot of thought already.” He smiled slightly, “No NEWT is required for what we plan to do.”

“Then it would have been a fruitless endeavor even if I tried.” She was expecting it to come any time, which was possibly the reason for her Christmas gift. “The mirror was part of your plan wasn’t it?” She felt a stinging in the corner of her eyes, “You wanted a way to keep in contact even after you left.”

“You’re very quick.” He slipped his hands from his pockets. “I’m still wondering why you aren’t a Ravenclaw. Though, I’m also wondering why Hermione isn’t a Ravenclaw either.”

“I think it’s a little too late to imagine a route untaken.” She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her free hand.

George finally pulled her into a tight hug, laughing slightly. “You know my parents adore you, right? Both my mum and dad, and it’s completely wild. I never really thought you’d all get along well, but even Ginny and Fred, Percy was understandable, while Bill and Charlie were teasing me about it. You’ve practically won over my entire family.”

Judith stood still for the longest time as he talked, slowly bringing up her hands to hang onto his arms that were around her. “I was terrified for the longest time of your family, back when Fred hated me. I often considered that he would have told your mum what I almost did, I...never expected...to be welcomed.” The urge to cry overwhelmed her again, “I kept my walls up for the longest time and you were the only one who managed to break them. You have to understand, I didn’t trust anyone since I witnessed my father’s death. Severus was the only one who managed to get past that, and then Harry, and even then…” She felt so vulnerable right now, overwhelmed with her own emotions that she managed to hold back for years. When George finally let go she wanted to pull him back, but instead he was kneeling down in front of her, his hand going back into his pocket to grab something.

The atmosphere felt like it changed as soon as she saw that small velvet box, like the air was humming with electricity and that gravity was threatening to disappear. “George--” She clasped her hand over her own mouth. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and it was certain that nothing in her entire life prepared her for this moment.

“I wanted to do this before I leave, because even though you’re in fifth year I don’t want to take the chance of anyone else scooping you away.” He opened the box and presented her with what looked like an antique ring, “Marry me?”

The atmosphere had changed significantly, and the heartfelt question released a tension inside of Judith’s body, she suddenly felt weightless, as if the floor opened out from under her and suddenly there was nothing but blackness.

She had fainted on the spot.

_Windchimes. Little girls laughing and chasing each other. Small girlish giggles. Brown hair, brown eyes. Hands on a pregnant belly, violin music, uproarious laughter from uncles._

_“Mum! Victoria won’t stop pulling my hair!”_

_“Catherine hid dung bombs in my bed!”_

_Pain, pressure, healers on either side of her, telling her to push. Screaming and crying, gripping a hand while encouraging whispers met her ears. Finally the pressure subsides, the pain is gone. In front of her is an infant with wispy brown hair._

_“What’s his name?”_

_“Daniel.”_

She didn’t know how long she had been out, but she knew that she wasn’t in the hospital wing. Judith wasn’t on the floor, but laying on the couch with her head in George’s lap. He looked relieved when she finally met his eyes, the boy idly combing his fingers through her hair.

“How long was I…?”

“About a half-hour.” George looked apologetic, “Was this too soon?”

Was it too soon? Too soon for an engagement to someone she’s known for at least eight years and only held a firm friendship with for three? They weren’t the most conventional couple, but her vision told her that their time spent together wasn’t one she would regret in the slightest. Asking someone for their hand was a decision not made lightly, and given how common it was for students to marry right out of Hogwarts, then George had given it enough time at least the year before. The ring he presented to her wasn’t one of those store-bought rings, rather it looked old, as if it had been in the family. Which meant that he discussed it with his family before it was given to him, which further meant that this wasn’t a sudden decision. Of course, for Judith, with the ability to see further into the future, realized that time itself was fleeting and only waiting for the outcome to happen was more excruciating than anything else. She had done it once before, watching her father die and knowing that she couldn’t do anything about it but watch her father intently and spend as much time with him as possible - only for him to die right before her eyes a second time. Years spent agonizing over routes left untravelled and second-guessing her next steps told her only one thing: She didn’t have the right to refuse an uplifting future when it presented itself right before her eyes.

It wouldn’t be fair if she denied herself a chance at happiness.

Judith shut her eyes and sighed, reaching up to take a hold of his hand to bring it down to her lips so she could kiss his knuckles. “I saw something.” She let go then, smiling up at him. “Three children.” She kept her eyes on George’s, watching his reaction. “They’re always pranking each other and their uncles adore them.”

The more Judith talked the more enthralled George became, breaking out into laughter. “You--you saw all of that?” His emotions ranged from surprised to exuberant, waiting for Judith to righten herself so he could take her into his arms. “Tell me more about them.”

“I don’t know more than what I’ve seen, but you’ll figure it out when we get there, won’t you?”

“Is that a yes?” George asked, barely containing his excitement. He watched Judith steadily, taking in her small nod and grinning widely, propelling himself from the settee and pulling her along in a dance.

* * *

  
  


Draco was absolutely distracted ever since he discovered that the book was missing from the dungeons, unable to focus on his own homework and more inclined to searching for what he had lost. He had no idea who might have it and where it could possibly be, but he only knew that he needed to find it at all cost. It wasn’t such a hard book to search for, it had a brilliant red cover and looked almost new in the vast library of old and aged tomes that Hogwarts carried. The book, however, seemed to be where he least expect it, right under his nose. While Draco was inside the Dungeons ransacking the boys dormitory it was in Pansy’s possession, its texts carrying romantic love sonnets. When Draco was worrying about it inside of the Great Hall, Pansy had given it to a third-year Slytherin, who read it as a recipe book. The book exchanged hands from then on, from a third-year Slytherin to a sixth-year Hufflepuff, who read it as a mystery novel. From the sixth-year Hufflepuff to a first-year Ravenclaw, the book posing as an arithmancy theory book. From the first-year Ravenclaw to a first-year Gryffindor, who read it as a thrilling crime novel, in which they left it on the table in the common room for Hermione Granger to find, who read it as an encyclopedia of Defense spells. Hermione returned it back to the library, where she believed the book originated from, leaving it on Madam Pince’s desk. The book presented itself as a dark arts book, which Madame Pince’s face wrinkled in confusion before accepting the never-before-seen book. Sitting across the room was Draco, his head shooting straight up at the glimpse of a brilliant red book in the librarian’s grasp, his breath becoming shallow as he watched her return it into the restricted section.

He had found the book.

* * *

  
  


It was mid-April and the day after Easter holiday that the Weasley twins had returned for one last day. No one really expected that they planned to make a public send-off, not even the ones who were told of their final day at Hogwarts. Kitty, Judith, Harry, Lee, Angelina, they knew something was going to happen, because the Weasley twins would never go out without a bang.

The bang came during noon, the twins casually standing up to bring the whole room into attention before a trigger was pulled. No one had known they had rigged the great hall for their own personal fireworks display, but it was a spectacular sight. The professors didn’t know what was about to happen, and their reactions were one for the books, all but Dumbledore, who looked expectant, as he always had, and Damien, who was laughing the entire time. Severus had gotten up out of his seat, fully enraged by the display, shouting out for their detentions and expulsion from Quidditch, in which the twins simply bowed mockingly at him and George bid farewell to his future father-in-law, the simple statement bringing out a startling silence.

“WHAT?” Severus roared.

“You heard me pretty well.” George grinned with his brother, “I’ll see you down the aisle.”

With that they took off as quickly as possible, breaking out of the school, having left their brooms at the door.

It was only after the initial shock wore off that all eyes fell onto Judith, the closest ones to her looking directly at the ring that was on her left hand. The sight of his friend admitting that yes, she was now engaged to George Weasley sent some strange feeling he couldn’t describe down his stomach, settling there and feeling just about nasty. He didn’t understand it, why he was so green over the engagement. Was it jealousy? Perhaps, he hated the fact that the Weasleys wormed their way into their lives, and now his friend was captured. That had to be the reason. Nothing else.

He had more important things to think about, like his pact with Cypress Bloodstone. He still needed to get that book to Judith, or now, he had to lead Judith back to that book. He had to do it now or else he wouldn’t have another chance again. Two months later and they will be out of school, and his chance will be lost. He couldn’t afford to risk Kitty’s life because he wasn’t doing his end of the bargain. He had to find a moment to convince Judith to go back to the restricted section.

His moment came the next day when Judith’s hawk flew down to deposit her morning post. For her was a letter from her own mother. She looked across the corridor to see that Kitty also had a letter, going about opening it so she could read. Draco didn’t seem to notice at first, as he was sitting on the other side of her, only perking his head when he noticed the color drain from her face.

Harry, sitting on her right, instantly looked concerned. “Judith?”

She shoved the letter over at Harry, looking frantic. Draco got up so he could also read it along with his friend.

_Judith,_

_I did all I could to stop this, as did Professor Dumbledore and your father, but I have to warn you that a ministry official is going to come to Hogwarts in three days. She's the Undersecretary for the Minister, Miss Dolores Umbridge. Someone in the Order took it upon themselves to let it slip that you are the true Bloodstone heir and further alert Umbridge of the fact that you aren’t a registered seer, no one else knew this outside of everyone we know. Be alert, Judith, and please, don’t do anything rash!_

_I love you, please be safe!_

_Your mother_

Draco looked up at Judith again, his eyebrows raising at the sight of her breathing quickly, the girl grasping her chest. Harry dropped the letter quickly to attend to her. “Breathe, Judith! Don’t panic! Please!”

Judith cried out and got up quickly, racing out of the great hall, having shoved Draco aside in th process. Harry and Draco scrambled to their feet to chase after her, Draco quickly grabbing the letter. Across the room, Kitty was hurrying along with them.

“Judith!” Kitty, Harry and Draco caught her down another corridor, “Judith please!”

“This is what I was trying to avoid!” Judith cried out, panicking. She began pacing the floor, wringing her hands. “This is what mum tried to hide, this is what we’ve been trying to avoid. My secret’s out. I’m going to be registered. I’m going to lose my freedom.”

“Judith calm down!” Harry went over to her to grasp her shoulders, “Breathe, you’re not going to lose anything.”

Draco thought quickly, watching Judith panic. He could finally see a path. “Not if we get rid of her sight before it happens.” He spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him, Judith staring at him in complete shock. “Bare with me!” He raised his hands, “Father told me about this during Christmas holiday, but there’s a book inside of Hogwarts. It holds a powerful concealment ritual bound to remove magic like this.”

Judith was right in front of him in an instant, grasping his collar. “What does it entail?”

“Judith!” Harry cried out.

“Let him speak!”

Draco looked terribly nervous, “It’s--you need two people for it. It’s supposed to seal someone’s ability using another person’s magic as a power source, all it requires is willing consent.” He knew he wasn’t making any sense at the moment, spouting something off the top of his head and only hoping that Judith was desperate enough to believe it.

“That doesn’t sound safe.” Harry told her, “How did your dad find out about this?”

Draco froze, “A-another Death Eater told him, probably V-Voldemort. It’s in the restricted section! He was going to inform your family about it but then the row happened between them!”

“But that means what entails is the use of dark magic.” Kitty said worriedly, “If Voldemort wanted to use it then it’s not worth trusting.”

“It’s worth anything if it means I can seal my sight!” Judith hissed out, letting go of Draco.

“I refuse to help you with this!” Harry ground out. “There’s a madman on the loose and he’s looking for any way to get you.”

“He’s trying to get to me because I’m a seer!” She shouted at him, “Wouldn’t it be imperative for me to get rid of this and thus I won’t be registered and I won’t be in danger? I’ll be able to live, Harry!”

“You’re living now!” Kitty stepped over to her, “You’re engaged to George, you saw children with him! Your future looks good, Judith.”

“I have no future if I’m registered.” Judith glared at her, “They’ll make my future for me! They’ll control my children!”

“You’re not going to do this, I won’t let you.” Harry told her, looking over at Draco. “You’re not going to enable her either, I don’t care if I have to keep an eye on you two every night until school’s over.”

“Harry--”

“I _will_ tell George.” He whispered.

Judith glared hard at Harry, gritting her teeth in frustration. He had done it. He used the G card. Harry went out of his way to blackmail Judith into not doing something she thought was best. The decision hurt her.

Harry turned to Draco after that, “You’re going to help me, right? Make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid?”

Draco swallowed thickly, looking over at Judith. Their eyes met and Judith read into his, Draco looking down to direct her eyesight. Behind Draco’s back were one of his hands, crossing his fingers out of sight from Kitty and Harry. “Of course, I won’t do anything.”

Judith went quiet after that, returning to glare at Harry before turning and storming away.

Kitty went over to Draco, hugging him suddenly. His eyes went wide and he was taken aback, going still. “I wish your idea was safe enough to work, but thank you anyway.” She whispered, smiling at him. “You’re still a great friend.”

Draco managed to smile back at her.

_Everything I do is for you._

* * *

  
  


Judith waited until midnight to make her move. She slipped out of bed and grabbed her cloak and wand, sneaking out of the girls’ dormitory and into the boys. She made sure to keep as quiet as possible, making her way to Draco’s bed and pushing the curtains aside so she could wake him up. He already looked like he hadn’t gone to bed, still dressed in his uniform and patiently waiting for her.

“About time.” He whispered.

“Thank you.” Judith smiled at him, waiting for him to get out of his bed and slip on shoes and a cloak. He grabbed his wand and snuck over to Harry’s trunk to grab his invisibility cloak, following Judith outside into the common room.

“Hold it.”

They were just at the door when Harry was suddenly in the room, holding his wand out, fully dressed in his clothes looking like he never went to sleep either. “I told you I wasn’t going to let you do this Judith, do you think I’m stupid?”

The two of them turned back to him, Draco holding up his hands. “I didn’t think--”

“I thought you were going to help me!” Harry shouted at him while glaring at the invisibility cloak, “You know this isn’t the right way to go Draco, why are you enabling her?”

“You just don’t understand the situation.” Draco slowly lowered his hands, “I’m sorry Harry, I--I have so much at stake.”

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Harry shot at Judith as soon as she raised her wand, knocking it out of her hands and back into his. Draco shot back just as quickly.

“ _Petrificus totalus_!”

Harry went rigid instantly, being shot in the chest. His eyes were wide, staring at Draco in shock before he collapsed to the floor with a thump.

Judith stood there silently for a moment, “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“Let’s go.” Draco told her, waiting for Judith to leave in order to follow her. She was already invisible, prompting him to cloak himself as they made their way up to the first floor as quickly and quietly as possible. Once they were inside the library Judith disillusioned herself, holding her hand out to stop Draco before he moved any further. “There’s added security…” She whispered.

“How are you going to--” 

“It’s the door.” She said knowingly, “Pince spelled it with an alert system.” She turned over to the faint shimmer that was Draco and opened her hand, waiting. “Wand.”

Draco uncloaked himself, silently handing over her wand. “I don’t see why you need the damn thing when you can do wandless magic.”

“Quiet.” She told him simply, pointing at the door, “ _Finite Incantatem._ ”

Something cracked and there was a sound of shattering glass, telling her that the spell had been destroyed. She proceeded to go towards the room, laying her hand on the door to unlock it. “Do you know anything more about the book?” She questioned.

Draco followed her inside, “ _Lumos_.” He pointed his wand out to browse the shelves. “I think it’s red. A bright red, it looks new.” He hoped to Salazar that they would get to it in time. “Keep your eyes out for a red book.”

“I would feel better if you were outside keeping lookout.” Judith said to him as she searched the shelves.

Draco turned towards her, “Are you sure?”

Judith turned to face him, smiling. “This is the moment I’ve been waiting for, and you’ve helped me get there. Go, I’ll come get you.”

Draco nodded, heading towards the door.

“Draco.” Judith’s voice stopped him, and he looked back. She was right behind him now. Judith stared at him for a moment before grasping his free hand. “You were always on my side since day one, even if I held you at arms length, you still supported me. I...I want to thank you for that, and tell you that I forgive you.”

The guilt inside of him was slowly appearing as a sour feeling in his stomach, and he swallowed thickly. Judith was thanking him for his help, for being kind to her. It weighed on his heart, how he was actually unleashing a cursed book onto a girl that was attempting to be his friend since the first day of Hogwarts.

_“I’m not Kitty, Draco. We’re going to have to get along. As much as I hate to admit this with other people here, I’m trying to be your friend.”_

Draco hesitated in leaving, watching as Judith turned back to resume her search. Could he really sacrifice one sister for another? Did Kitty mean so much to him that he would willingly do away with Judith like Cypress had intended?

_“Stop your brooding, Draco. She’s still your friend, she won’t become your enemy. Stop listening to other people and bloody think for yourself.”_

_“Are you actually trying to get yourself into danger all for a midnight duel with Kitty? I refuse to let this happen, Draco. I’m putting my foot down, you aren’t docking us points all because you want to play a stupid game.”_

_“Just because she was sorted into Gryffindor doesn’t mean she’s being taken away from us, Draco. Kitty’s a big girl, she’s allowed to make friends.”_

_“Either you want Kitty with you or me - you can’t have it both ways, Draco. You can’t hold ire towards the Weasleys just because you’re a jealous prat!”_

_“I forbid you ever speaking to her ever again!”_

Draco stared onward, stepping away to leave the room. If he had to choose between them, he would always pick Kitty. That answer was absolute.

Or was it?

_“What do you like about Kitty?”_

Draco had to re-think her question, recalling his answer. They belonged together right? Ever since Kitty declared themselves as a team. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle, didn’t they?

Kitty was honest, Kitty was kind, Kitty had a giant heart, Kitty was mischievous.

But Judith…. Judith was her own person. Judith had no qualms in speaking her mind. Judith was difficult to understand at times, but once you opened her up she was a great ally. Judith was strong and brave, cunning and intelligent. Judith was a challenge that never backed down. Judith was a complex individual with so much worth…

_“Perhaps you should take some time to think about why you love her so much before deciding that she and you are destined to be.”_

Draco suddenly recalled it, the night of the first Quidditch match, his liquor-filled decision to kiss her and the way she pushed him back, looking so flustered and dumbfounded by his actions. He thought he felt sick upon realizing it, but it wasn’t that, was it?

Draco turned back towards the library, a storm of feelings flooding in his gut. He was stuck. He had promised to keep Kitty safe but it was Judith he couldn’t think about harming anymore. This was suddenly wrong. All of this was wrong and he had to change it.

“Judith!” Draco hurried back into the room, rushing as fast as he could into the restricted section. Though as soon as he rounded the corner he could see it, the red book opened in Judith’s arms. A white-hot fear shot up his spine and he took a cautious step forward. “I made a mistake!” He told her.

“This isn’t a mistake at all…” Judith sounded different, as if all of her years of searching brought her to this very moment. Her voice was elated and hysterical. “Draco this is what I’ve been trying to find!” She laughed suddenly, flipping through the pages.

“Judith we can’t do this!” Draco tried, “I can’t do this to you. We need to stop, we need to give that book to Professor Dumbledore!”

Her head shot up, “Give that old fool a chance to rip my dreams away for the second time? I assumed you were on my side.”

Draco stopped, “I am on your side! Judith, as much as I want your nightmare to be over, you don’t know what it will cost you!”

Judith narrowed her eyes at Draco, setting the book aside as she pulled her wand out of her pocket. “I said it before, I would gladly sell my soul if it meant I will take all of this away. Now either stand with me or stand against me.”

Draco took his own wand out, even if he knew he was horribly outmatched.

That was the only thing Judith needed until she threw her wand out at him, “ _Expulso_!”

Draco moved right before she cast the curse, managing to dodge the explosion as he scrambled out of the restricted section as fast as he could. He cried out when another explosion was blasted at his feet, sending him hurling through the library only to crash into a table quite painfully, the wood breaking under him.

Draco’s vision was swimming, the shooting pain in his back telling him that he shouldn’t move.

“There!” Harry’s voice cried out, and soon Draco was staring up at both Harry and Severus, who looked terribly shocked at what they saw.

“Draco?” Harry crouched next to him.

“Y-you need--to stop her--” Draco managed to breathe out, each word bringing him pain. He tried to sit up but Harry was holding him down immediately. Severus had left his side, hurrying over to the restricted section. Draco winced, looking up at Harry. “Harry--?”

“Don’t talk Draco, you were hurled up to the second floor!” Harry waved his wand over his body, “ _Ossium Emendo_.”

Just by the spell it was clear that Draco had some broken bones, feeling them move back to where they were supposed to be and eliciting so much pain that he was screaming while his body began to mend itself. When it was over Draco felt faint, but he was able to move again. He couldn’t help but stare at Harry like he was a life-saver. “Where did you learn that?” He groaned.

“I took a weekend studying healer manuals for cases just like this.” Harry shrugged it off as it was nothing, which it wasn’t in Draco’s opinion.

“Keep reading.” Draco said weakly as Harry finally helped him to his feet. He stumbled his way out of the broken table, and Harry managed to help him downstairs and out to the corridor. Draco stopped them suddenly, turning back to the doors, “What about Judi--” 

“What--”

A blinding white light exploded from the doors to the library, the intensity of the explosion slamming Harry and Draco back into the walls. Draco’s pain shot back up into his spine, the boy having to struggle to shield his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of the blinding light before the light itself was sucked back in like a vacuum, returning the room and the corridors into blackness.

Draco collapsed onto the floor again, his body starting to ache from the unrelenting impacts it was going through. The paintings were voicing their concerns while one ran off in search for Dumbledore. He slowly got up, looking over at Harry. His friend was knocked out cold from the collison, his forehead bleeding from where he was hit.

“Judith!” Draco stumbled forward, slowly making his way into the library. His eyes widened at the sight. All the bookshelves were knocked over with every book having fallen out from the collision, the desks and chairs all collected at one end of the library, slips of paper were everywhere, settling where they landed. The longer he looked the more he noticed Severus’s body crumpled up against a fallen bookshelf.

“Oh no.” A small voice caught his attention, and Draco whirled around back to the door. There in the doorway stood a small boy that looked eleven. His hair was light blonde and his eyes were blue. He wore dirty rags that looked old and dated, as if he wasn’t from this time. The boy looked up at Draco with wide eyes, pointing past him.

“You released my mum.”

There was a dark chuckle behind Draco and he froze to the spot, afraid to turn around. The boy looked terrified then, running away entirely.

“I’ve waited for so long.” The handsome female voice drawled, and then Draco felt it, the cold unforgiving touch of a hand to his bare neck. He shuddered and felt ill, finally forcing to turn towards the voice. What he saw was a woman with the longest blonde hair he’s ever seen, her eyes colder than his own mother, her dress pale and white and pooling around her.

Draco felt his heart thumping hard in his chest. “Elias White?” He asked in the quietest voice.

The woman smiled at that and shook her head, “You may call me Astraea.”


	8. Kitty Snape and the Soul Once Discarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark witch is released from the cursed relic, and soon an innocent is killed. It's a race against time to seal away the witch before things become worse - until they realize what has to be done.

_Draco felt his heart thumping hard in his chest. “Elias White?” He asked in the quietest voice._

_The woman smiled at that and shook her head, “You may call me Astraea.”_

Draco took a step back. “Astraea? You--you’re the--”

“The seer?” She continued to smile at him, “My, my, word has gotten around.” She glanced over towards the restricted section, where she appeared from. Judith’s body was unconscious, her bloodied hand laying on the red book. “It seems that my own kin has released me.”

Draco continued to step back, too afraid to go to Judith. “You killed her, didn’t you?”

“She’s very much alive.” The woman reassured him, snapping her fingers. “I wouldn’t really murder my own blood heir, that just sounds silly.”

Draco could finally hear Judith groaning, giving the woman a wide berth as he darted over to the restricted section. Judith had rolled over, her bloody hand lying on her chest. She looked dazed as if what had happened the moment before was just a fever dream.

A wave of relief washed over Draco when he saw her alive and _breathing_ , hurrying over to take her hand. “We need to leave.” He said urgently.

“Leave?” Judith repeated, still trying to regain her bearings. She finally caught sight of her bloodied hand and a cold chill ran through her spine. “W-w-what did I do?”

“It’s a long story.” Draco managed to sling her arm around his shoulder, helping her to her feet. “We need to leave, we need to go to Dumbledore! The book released someone, and it’s not who you think!” He managed to get them out back to the library, blinking owlishly when there was no one to be found, aside from Severus’s body slumped in the corner. “Where did she go?”

Judith raised her head, staring at the entire library and how ruined it looked. “Draco?”

There was a sudden barrage of footsteps hurrying down the corridor, and the two of them looked over to the door, witnessing the entire staff, led by Damien and Albus, everyone’s wand out.

“My library!” Madam Pince shrieked.

“My heavens!” Minerva looked stricken, storming further inside, “What in Godric’s name--”

“Sev!” Damien pointed out the fallen professor, “Poppy, get over here!”

“Not after I take care of Mister Potter!” Poppy shouted from Harry’s side, conjuring a stretcher.

“Can someone PLEASE explain what had happened?” Minerva turned her sights onto Draco and Judith, “I cannot imagine the trouble you two are currently in! Explain yourselves, right now!”

Judith looked confused and hazy, turning her head at Draco. He swallowed thickly, realizing everyone’s eyes were on him. He had no way out of this, he thought heavily, turning his head to Judith. He looked utterly ashamed. “I’m so, so sorry.” He whispered.

Judith frowned, “Draco?”

Draco ignored Judith, his body wracked with nervous dread. “I was working with Cypress Bloodstone.”

Everyone had his attention, especially Judith, who had wrenched herself away from him.

“You WHAT?” She screamed.

“Now now, let’s not all shout.” Albus spoke before the rest of the professors joined in, “Let us allow Mr. Malfoy to explain.”

Draco could feel it, the ire from Judith’s eyes. She had backed herself against the wall, clutching her hand and glaring at him as if he was the worst person in the universe. The stares from his professors weren’t any better, all judgemental with added disappointment. “It wasn’t willingly!” He started, not meeting Judith’s eyes. “Last summer--he found me. We crossed paths and he offered me a way to get back with Kitty. He told me if I did as he said I could win her back--but he also told me that if I went to anyone that Kitty would die. I eventually told him I’d go along with it, as long as he didn’t harm Kitty at all.”

“You sold yourself out to get my sister?” Judith hissed out.

“I had no choice!” Draco cried out, finally looking at her, “When he finally summoned me and told me what I had to do--I tried to refuse. He wanted me to release the relic on you! I tried to refuse him, I tried to back out of it--but we were under a blood pact. If I didn’t keep up my end of the bargain than Kitty would die.”

“Blood pacts are binding.” Damien spoke up, “You cannot speak your pact to anyone until it has been done.” He stepped away from Severus’s unconscious body, “You speaking about it means that it happened--”

“The relic was opened!” Professor Flitwick shouted.

“That’s impossible!”

“There’s no other way to describe why my library looks this way!” Pince cried.

“Where’s the relic?”

“Where’s Elias White?”

All the professors kept shouting until Albus finally made his way forward, their shouts turning into alarmed whispers as he moved forward towards the restricted section. On the floor was the red book, a bloodied handprint on a page of texts.

Minerva caught up to his side, “We have a dark wizard on the loose inside of Hogwarts, don’t we?”

“Actually--” Draco’s voice was small, “It’s not Elias White.”

The two professors turned to him, his voice effectively silencing everyone around him.

“It’s a woman, named Astraea.”

Judith collapsed again, passing out at once.

* * *

Eyes were fixated onto the sky, at the moon that was cemented in the center of the black canvas of night, unyielding to time or the sun. At Spinner’s End it was the most inopportune time, the moonlight affecting Remus Lupin in the way that had every adult on edge. There was a special room made just for him, created by Willow herself, an impenetrable room in the basement that didn’t allow any escape, a perfect home to house a werewolf during his time of the month.

His transformation should have ended two hours ago.

“I don’t understand this, I just don’t.” Molly cried out, listening to the whimpers and growls. “My watch says it’s 5:15, there shouldn’t be a moon.”

Willow was wringing her hands in front of the living room window, listening to Molly’s cries and Remus’s desperate struggle. Corvus, the odd child that he was, wasn’t at all horrified by the Werewolf cries from down below, instead, watching his mother quietly as he sat on the couch, clutching a stuffed dog he got from Sirius.

“The moon will cease to give in to the sun…” Willow whispered out, turning in her place and hurrying through the house. She wasn’t allowed to leave the house, she couldn’t leave the house, but the prophecy was active. Her daughters were in trouble.

“Willow, where are you going?” Molly cried out, hurrying after the witch as she came back down with her cloak. Willow fastened the clasp to her neck, only to run into the other woman. “You’re not leaving!” Molly told her, “Dumbledore wants you--”

“My daughters need me.” Willow replied harshly, “I need to leave.”

“What about Remus?” Molly cried out, noticing Willow’s son creeping over to the both of them, “What about Corvus? Arthur and Sirius aren’t back yet!”

“They’ll be here soon.” Willow lifted Corvus up into her arms and kissed his forehead, handing him over to Molly. “Take good care of them, tell Arthur and Sirius I’ve gone out. They’ll know where I went.”

“And where would that be?” Molly wished that Willow wasn’t a powerful witch, wanting nothing but to tie her down and take away her wand.

“I went to protect my family.” Willow smiled, opening the door and hurrying out.

Molly watched on from the doorway, looking grim as she held Corvus close to her. The black-haired boy only watched on, the stuffed dog’s tail in his mouth as he witnessed his mother apparate with inquisitive eyes.

Something told Molly that she wouldn’t be returning.

* * *

_The end of one dark lord will bring rise to another, brought back to life from a desperate soul…_

Cypress witnessed the flash of blinding light from the school beyond Hogsmeade, his killing curse eyes flickering in excitement at the realization that Draco had done his job.

_When a Seer’s blood is spilled upon the texts that spread lies, the white wolf will be revived and the moon will cease to give in to the sun…_

Cypress apparated just right outside of the castle gates, his eyes locking onto a gleaming white figure standing on top of Astronomy Tower. A white-clad figure, surveying the grounds before them until their eyes came upon the distant figure of a man outside the gates. When ice blue eyes met avada green, the figure pursued the link between them.

Flashes of memories sped between them at the speed of light, and the figure suddenly vanished.

Cypress finally looked away, hearing a crack behind him and coming face to face with a man. His eyes were trained on the man, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of him. White hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, impeccable white dress robes. This was him, this was Elias White.

_Illusions will mimic truth, and truth will mimic illusions. A bloodline cursed will be tested, manipulated by what they fear..._

Elias’s head tilted slightly and he smiled playfully. “You aren’t shocked to see me.”

Cypress couldn’t help but grin. “I’ve been waiting, my Lord.” He knelt down before the man, looking up at him with pride.

Elias watched him, amused. “I would like a name.”

“Cypress Bloodstone, my Lord. I’m the man who put this all in motion. I’m the one who has been waiting patiently for your return.”

“I see.” The man drawled, still smiling and stepping closer to him. “You may stand, Cypress.”

Cypress stood up finally, still grinning at the man. His future was coming together, his goal was close. Everything was nearly within reach. His glory, his rule.

Elias’s eyes glittered, covering his mouth with a hand as he chuckled. “My my, aren’t we bold?” He proceeded to step forward, reaching out to grasp Cypress and pulling him into an embrace. He smirked as Cypress went still, humming. “I believe...your time has ended.” He whispered in his ear.

Cypress’ breath hitched suddenly, feeling something cold and sharp piercing through his skin and run into his back. He gasped out for breath, wrenching out of Elias’s grip just in time to see the pale face of a woman, smiling kindly at him with dazzling blue eyes. His legs were going weak, Cypress’ eyes staring straight at the wolf pelt settled on the woman’s head. “Y-you--you’re not Elias--”

Astraea laughed, a dark hallowed sound that reverberated through his body, the woman watching him fall to his knees. “It’s much easier to skin a wizard when he’s in his animagus form. Don’t worry, sir, Elias White is with us.” She raised her hand, flashing the cold dagger in her grasp and giving him a playful smile. “Elias is nothing to be feared, that role belongs to me.”

She reached over to cradle his chin, crouching down slowly to lean in and kiss his forehead. Cypress was having trouble breathing, his breaths becoming short and shallow.

Astraea then sliced through Cypress’ throat with her dagger, watching him fall lifelessly to the side.

There was a cry from behind her that alerted Astraea to another, the woman turning around slowly in her blood stained white dress and laying her eyes upon a woman. Her eyes were wide and her hands were covering her mouth, staring in fear at the sight of her bloody and dead father behind the witch.

“You killed him--” She said shakily, her kind green eyes falling upon icy blue.

Astraea watched on, locking eyes with the woman and taking in the images that were the woman’s memory, grinning slowly the more she saw. “Willow Bloodstone…” She mused, stepping forward.

Willow stepped back, fear shuddering through her spine. “No, no, stay away--stay away from me--”

Astraea advanced, watching in amusement as Willow continued to shuffle backward, until she caught the hem of her skirt and fell backward, landing on her arse. The woman stalked forward, kneeling down next to the woman and effectively stopping her.

Willow tried to push her away with her own magic, desperately, but it wasn’t working. “Please--I’m only here for my family--please, please--”

Astraea kept her palm on Willow’s abdomen, keeping the woman steeped in fear. “Oh, Willow. You shouldn’t worry about your family anymore.” She said softly, the dagger laying between her palm and Willow’s stomach. “Your daughters, your husband, you’ll see them again.”

A small sliver of hope shuddered through Willow’s body, and she searched Astraea’s eyes, “ _Please_...” She whispered.

Astraea slowly wrapped her hand around the dagger and lifted it away from Willow, a show of kindness as she raised herself onto her feet, holding her free hand out towards Willow.

Relief washed through Willow’s features and she kept her eyes on the offered hand, accepting it carefully and allowing Astraea to help her up. “Thank you--”

_Only a soul once discarded can seal away the truth, lest the wolf will reign and the illusions will become reality._

Astraea smiled peacefully, “I’ll take good care of them, Willow.” The dagger in her hand shot forward, embedding it into the woman’s stomach. Willow’s cry was silent, her eyes widened in a horrible dread as she breathed. Blood was catching with her breaths and Willow coughed, spitting out some blood as she tried to gasp for air, her eyes becoming devoid of light, the woman slumping forward lifelessly into Astraea’s arms.

* * *

The Room of Requirement had no windows, no telling of time. Whatever went on inside the room was only known to those who were within its walls, remaining a secret to those beyond the vanishing doors. It was a perfect place for secretive rendezvous, for chances away from prying eyes.

It was an innocent moment to avoid the gossip, at first, chaste kisses slowly becoming heated and intense, neither one had a clue it would escalate the way it did, and hours later both of them were side-by-side in a bed only the room had created, staring at the ceiling after a passionate display of romance.

Kitty didn’t realize what she was expecting when they finally decided to just give into the rumors, both her and Ron deciding to see why it was so important. It wasn’t like they had to be back at the dormitory, they were content with staying overnight inside the room of requirement for their wandering curiosity. At least, Kitty had to go and thank Lavender for the spell she was given weeks ago, her cheeks going pink as she recollected her memories.

“That was bloody brilliant.” Ron finally said after ten minutes of silence. Kitty still couldn’t talk, being someone who had words for every situation but now she was rendered speechless. Soon she realized he was staring at her, her already pink cheeks darkening while she finally turned to face him.

“Was it? Please say it was for you.” Ron suddenly looked panicked in embarrassment, his girlfriend’s lengthening silence making him worry. “Kitty, you felt it too, right?”

Kitty had to force herself to speak, breaking into a smile, “I--I--yes--Ron--” She suddenly felt overwhelmingly dumb, rolling onto her side and tucking herself at his side. “Sorry, I’m...oh Ron, it was fantastic.” She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smelled pleasant, he smelled like Quidditch practice and dirt, a familiar musky scent that Ginny often hated, giving her more of a reason to gift him soaps on his birthday. He never really used them, and Kitty was happy for that. She didn’t mind it, she couldn’t really think of him smelling like anything else.

Her mind wandered so much that she didn’t hear him, finally looking up at Ron and realizing how concerned he looked. It wasn’t like Kitty to zone out and go so silent, and after such an activity it was threatening his self-confidence.

“Are you sure this was what you wanted?” He finally asked her, growing nervous.

Kitty suddenly realized her fault, sighing and reaching up to run her hand through his hair. “Sorry, oh Merlin, I just completely--I’m sorry--” She pulled on another smile, “Everything was great, Ron, I’m being honest. You just...you were so amazing that I lost the ability to speak.”

That seemed to be a good thing to say, and Ron suddenly looked sure of himself, grinning as he watched her. Kitty giggled nervously and ducked her head into the crook of his neck, feeling him chuckle at the realization that he had done the impossible. He reached forward and brushed some hair from her face, thinking.

Kitty peeked out at him finally, “I guess I owe Lavender something.” She mumbled against his skin.

“You don’t owe Lavender shite.” Ron replied.

“Well, she’s the reason we--” She let it hang, watching him.

“I thought it was because Fred and George were finally out of Hogwarts.” He continued to play with her hair, “I mean, without them all that’s left is your Dad and Snape’s never going to stalk the seventh floor just to catch us--”

“I think we should have a rule, never bring up _my dad_ while we’re naked in a bed together.” Kitty cringed for a moment.

They fell into a mutual silence for a moment, Kitty and Ron going back to their own thoughts until Kitty began to giggle. Ron frowned, glancing down at her, “What?”

“Remember when you hated me?” Kitty looked up at him, grinning brightly.

“Hated you? When did I ever hate you?” He shifted so that his arm was around her shoulders, confused at her question.

Kitty’s grin didn’t subside, “When we first met, I remember it clearly. You didn’t like me at all.”

Realization dawned on Ron’s face as she recalled the memory and he snorted in amusement, “You introduced yourself as someone else entirely, if I remember correctly. I didn’t _hate_ you, I was just weary. You were Fred and George’s mysterious new friend. How was I know that you were trustworthy?” Given how much his brothers pranked him as a child it was the biggest concern, that the girl known as Alice Feinberg was a troublemaker that would join in on their teasing. “I still can’t believe you gave me a fake name.”

Kitty giggled again, “Not just you.” She recalled letting Ginny and Percy, Bill, and Charlie think the same thing, and the funny part was Molly didn’t correct her - it was still her name.

Ron shrugged, “Doesn’t matter anymore does it? We’ve come all this way.”

Kitty giggled again for a whole new reason and Ron felt himself flush at the double meaning to his words, “You know what I mean.” He whined, feeling Kitty roll away from him and turning to watch her dip over the edge of the bed, searching for something. “What’re you doing?”

“I want to spy on people.” Kitty finally unearthed the map, grinning and returning to Ron’s side, noting his confusion. “I have something to show you.” She tapped the face of the map, “Fred gave me this before he left, and this explains why both of them were able to get around so well.”

Ron sat up in the bed, leaning against the headboard with Kitty.

“ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ ” Kitty tapped the map with her fingers, grinning widely as the map began to reveal itself.

“Blimey.” He took the map from her hands and began to unfold it, “This is a map of Hogwarts.” His voice went high just slightly from his surprise, zeroing in on named dots. “That’s Professor Duvatt… Professor Dumbledore--”

Kitty looked along the map, noting the lack of names. “Everyone must be asleep still.” She thought aloud.

“Your sister’s in the infirmary.” Ron said then, and Kitty’s head snapped upwards, following Ron’s eyes to the infirmary.

“Harry and Draco are there too...Dad--” She paused for a moment, her mind racing. She suddenly headed back to the end of the bed, hurrying to find her clothes and going as fast as possible to redress herself. “We have to go.” Kitty told him.

“Go? I thought we were going to stay here.” Ron watched how alarmed she was, inching himself out of the bed to search for his boxers.

“I think Draco and Judith did something they weren’t supposed to.” She explained quickly, pulling up her skirt and grabbing her shirt.

“Of course they did.” Ron grumbled, leave it to those two to ruin a special moment. When they were finally dressed and heading to the door Ron reached out to stop her, “What’re we going to say about our being there?”

Kitty thought quickly, grabbing the map from his hand to murmur ‘Mischief Managed’ and pocketing the parchment. She quickly checked her watch, noting the time. “Twin intuition.” She said then, smirking at him slightly. “Let’s go.”

They quickly left the room, hurrying down the corridor.

* * *

Judith woke up screaming, the recurring nightmare flashing behind her eyes. She shot upright, breathing heavily and shaking her head. No, no, her mother wasn’t dead. It was just a nightmare, she was safe at home. She looked down at her hands, her eyes falling onto the bandaged palm as the events leading up to now flickered through her mind. She looked around, spotting Draco in the cot beside her.

“You son of a--” Judith hissed out, climbing out of her bed and lunging forward. Draco woke up just in time and screamed when the girl attacked him, alerting Poppy to what was happening. The matron rounded the corner quickly and gasped, horrified, whipping out her wand to separate Judith from boy.

“Let me go!” Judith hissed out, trying to break the woman’s spells, “He’s to blame for everything!”

“I didn’t have a choice!” Draco cried out, “How many times do I have to repeat myself!” His jaw was sore from Judith’s fist. Try as he might he couldn’t move, and Judith was doing her best to inch herself forward.

“I will not have two students brawling in my infirmary!” The matron cried shrilly, actively throwing Judith back into her bed by her wand and summoning ropes to tie her down. “You aren’t the only patients in this infirmary, mind your voices!”

Judith stopped struggling, scanning the room and catching Harry in one bed across from her and her father in the next bed. She groaned quietly, her head falling back.

As she laid back her eyes were now glued to the windows, staring out at the black sky. Was it still nighttime?

“Judith!” Kitty’s voice alerted both Judith and Draco, the girl hurrying inside with Ron right behind. Draco narrowed his eyes towards Ron, sitting up further to address Kitty. “What’s going on, why is Judith tied up?”

“She attacked me.” Draco explained, wincing. He was going to have to tell Kitty… Nothing was going to prepare him for that backlash.

“What’re you lot doing here?” Ron stepped over Judith and looked down, meeting her narrowed eyes before he backed away.

“Why don’t you kindly ask Draco why I’m here?” Judith bit out scathingly, “He has a perfectly good explanation as to why--”

“For the last time, I didn’t have a choice!” Draco cried out.

“YES YOU DID!”

“Both of you, quiet!” Poppy cried out, turning her attention to both Kitty and Ron, “What in heavens name are you two doing out of your dorms?”

Kitty blinked, “We--uh--”

Poppy frowned even further, “The school is under lockdown, Miss Snape, Mister Weasley.”

Kitty blinked, shocked. “Lockdown? We never--”

Ron had his eyes on the window, the moon out in the distance of the black sky. He kept checking his watch and looking back outside, again at his watch before frowning in frustration. He took out his wand then, “ _Tempus_ ”, the time was still the same. 6AM.

“Why is the moon still--”

The doors burst open and both students turned, Kitty’s eyes widening as she saw Sirius and Arthur. “Sirius?”

The two wizards looked ashen, their eyes falling onto Kitty.

“Kitty--” Sirius stepped forward, advancing until he could pull her into a tight hug. “Kitty.” Overwhelming sadness and grief were swirling inside of him. After what he had seen, his heart had shattered, unable to think about facing Kitty and having to tell her. 

Kitty went still, starting to hear Sirius choke out tears. “Sirius--?”

Arthur took off his hat, looking grim. “Kitty…” Behind him was Dumbledore and Damien, both of the wizards having heard what the two Aurors had come across.

“W-what’s going on?” Ron didn’t like the tension in the room, how Sirius was crying on her shoulder, how dreadful his father looked. “D-Dad?”

“I’m sorry,” Albus stepped up to Kitty and Sirius, his eyes flickering towards Judith. “I cannot begin to express my sympathies, but something has happened to your mother.”

Judith stilled, remembering the screams, remembering the dagger, the blood. “W-what--”

“We returned to Spinner’s End upon realization that the prophecy was activated, but once we had gotten there, Molly told us that Willow had left quickly, she said she was coming to see you.”

Kitty’s hands clutched onto Sirius’s shirt.

Arthur continued, unable to look at the girls. “We apparated to Hogsmeade, and just as we had gotten to the Hogwarts gates we noticed a scene. We found Cypress Bloodstone dead on the grounds, his throat slit...however, behind him was your mother…”

Judith could feel ice in her veins, the frigid chill was overtaking her body the longer Arthur has spoken.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered.

Kitty’s legs went weak and she found herself collapsing into Sirius’ arms, her own crying mixing with the other’s. Draco was watching in dread and horror as the scene unfolded around him, Kitty collapsing in tears while Judith had gone still, almost white. He kept his eyes on Judith, starting to feel the atmosphere change. His breath began to come out in puffs, visible to the air around him as it became colder.

The scene was too morose for anyone to notice, the only one who could feel everything was Draco, and he slowly got up, worried. “J--Judith--”

The girl in the bed was blank, her eyes hollow. “It was just a dream… it wasn’t supposed to happen…” She continued to repeat the words to herself, her body immersed in ice. Everything was cold, her body, the air, her breath, she was so, so cold. “It was just a dream… it wasn’t supposed to happen.” She began to pull on the binds that held her down, feeling the magic shatter when fought with her own.

“Judith--” Draco said aloud, watching her escape her binds, his eyes flickering up to Albus and Damien. “Professor--”

Damien and Albus began to feel the air get colder, their attentions drawing over Draco as he called for them. Damien suddenly noticed it, Judith was emanating the frozen ice, unfocused and seemingly in her own world, standing up from her bed and making her way past Sirius and Kitty. “Miss Snape!”

Judith wasn’t there, Judith couldn’t feel anything, her memories repeating, all she could see was her mother. Her mother’s smile, her mother’s laugh, her mother’s kind eyes, her mother’s selfless nature, her mother’s determination, her mother’s clumsiness, her mother, her mother, her mother--

Her mother was dead--just like her father.

She had seen it.

Damien felt the blast of cold air hit him as soon as Judith began to scream, his eyes widening at the sight as ice crystals began to form inside the room. “Judith!” He cried out, whipping out his wand. “Albus she’s disconnecting!”

Albus took his wand out, as did Arthur and Poppy, only for a blast of empty air tore all their wands from their hands.

Then, Judith was gone.

Ron cried out, jumping in place when Judith was suddenly gone with a horrible crack. He scrambled over to Kitty, moving to shake her shoulder, “Kitty, Kitty, Kitty--”

Kitty slowly began to notice everything around her, and suddenly Sirius’ body next to hers felt horribly cold. She cried out, jumping back to notice how frozen he looked, as if time had stopped. “What--”

Ron looked from Sirius to his own father, crying out as Arthur was also in the same way, encased in ice. “D-Dad?” He choked out, moving over to touch his shoulder. He felt freezing.

Draco clenched his teeth together, hurrying over to Kitty, “They’re not the only ones.” He pointed over to Poppy and Damien, both of them also frozen in their stances. All three of them finally looked towards the headmaster, seeing him actively fight the ongoing curse that was slowly taking over his body.

“Professor!” Kitty hurried over to him, “Professor--”

“The password--” He breathed out, his breath coming in visible puffs as his lungs became encased in ice, “--Lemon--Drops--”

“Lemon Drops?” Ron repeated, watching as Kitty tried to use her magic.

“What’s going on?” She cried out, trying to reverse the magic, “What’s happening?” She whirled around to Draco, hurrying over to grab his shoulders, “What did my sister do?”

Draco swallowed around the lump in his throat, “Kitty--it’s my fault--it’s me--I shouldn’t have but I didn’t have a choice.”

Kitty shook him slightly, “The book you spoke about--”

Ron was on Draco in an instant, his wand out and threatened at Draco’s throat. “Spill it Malfoy!” He snarled out.

Draco backed up until he couldn’t anymore, leaning away from Ron’s wand, “It was all Cypress Bloodstone, okay? He made me work with him, he forced me to bring the book into Hogwarts! He wanted your sister to unleash Elias White--but it wasn’t Elias White at all--” He yelped as Ron’s wand dug into his throat, but before the boy could mutter a curse Kitty had pulled Ron back.

“We can’t do anything to him!” She cried out, “We’re the only ones right now that aren’t frozen solid.”

“He did all of this, Kitty!” Ron shouted, “I can end this all right here and right now, leave him with a reminder of this--”

“No. You heard Draco, he was forced.” She moved in between Ron and Draco, glaring slightly at him. “Before we do anything we need to figure out where my sister went and who she released. I only know so much.” She turned to Draco, laying her hands on his shoulders. “If she didn’t release Elias White then who did she release?”

“She released my mum!” A small voice tore their attention away, seeing a small blonde boy at the door. Draco recognized the boy instantly.

“You--” He stopped quickly, watching the boy.

Kitty went over to the boy, kneeling down and smiling. “Who might you be?”

The boy stared at Kitty, somewhat awestruck. “You--you’re like me. You’re _her_ twin.”

“Who’s twin?” Ron went over to Kitty and seeing her put her finger to her lips in Ron’s direction.

The boy looked scared, “Mum’s going to use her. She’s unstable, she’s too sad to think, and mum’s going to use her to get what she wants.”

Kitty frowned, “Do you mean my sister?” She asked. The boy nodded.

“Mum can’t stay out here.” He said then. “The only thing you can do to beat her is to seal her away again. She’s too powerful and angry. She wants to make the world pay for her pain.”

Kitty reached forward to pat the boy’s head, “Your mum…”

“Mum was my dad’s seer. Dad tried to use her and then he wanted to use us, and so she became angry. She was so angry she killed my dad while he was a wolf, and her anger became too much. My sisters and me, we took the book and sealed her away.”

The three students kept their eyes on the boy, only Kitty smiling kindly at him.

“What’s your name, little guy?”

“Ellery.” He said quietly.

“Okay, Ellery. What do you need us to do?” She asked softly, standing back up.

“You need to get the book.” The boy told her, reaching forward and taking her hand. “I know where it is.”

Draco and Ron looked at each other, almost glaring slightly, before Kitty was pulled away. They followed quickly as the boy lead her down the corridor.

* * *

On top of Astronomy Tower, Judith was crying, tears streaking down her cheeks as she sat there, her sobs wracking through her body. She still felt cold, she was still unable to feel anything but the overwhelming pain.

“My baby…”

Judith’s breath hitched, and she looked up, blinking the tears from her eyes. Before her was her mother, smiling down at her. She wasn’t dead, she was alive. She was alive and here and everything before was a lie.

Judith slowly got to her feet, her breath still uneven. “Mum…”

Willow opened her arms, beckoning Judith to come forward. “I’m always here for you, my dear sweet daughter.”

Judith broke out into fresh tears and ran over to her, clutching her mother tight as she trembled in Willow’s grasp. “Don’t leave me…” She whispered.

Willow held Judith tight, smiling. Her kind green eyes flickered, turning icy blue back to green again. “You and I will do so much, Judith.” She whispered.

* * *

The journey through the castle was cold and eerie. Just about everything was frozen. Filch was frozen in place, so was Peeves. It was horrifying to know that it was all Judith’s doing. Ellery had vanished between the corridors, leaving the three of them alone to wander the halls.

“Judith’s magic must be strong if it froze Dumbledore.” Ron said aloud, “He was struggling to get free.”

Kitty was doing her best to keep it together, given the circumstances, and Draco found her hand to squeeze it. A sight that Ron didn’t care to see so he stormed over to get between them. “Stay away from Kitty, Malfoy. You’ve done just about enough.” He hissed out.

“I told you, I had no choice!” Draco shouted, “He came to me, I never went to him.”

“Right, and you didn’t ask to have Kitty’s hand in marriage if you did your duty.” Ron sneered.

“I told him I wanted him to not kill Kitty, you don’t know the entire story.” He was still hiding the truth, but that part didn’t matter right now. “I had to do what I did, or else she would be dead!”

“Oh like you didn’t want anything other than that.” Ron spat out.

“You--”

“SHUT UP!” Kitty cried out, turning to both of them. “It doesn’t matter anymore!” She glared at them, jabbing a finger in Ron’s chest. “Draco told you before, he was forced. Draco, PLEASE, be nice to Ron. Both of you stop arguing or I swear to Circe that I will lock you both in a broom closet.”

The two boys looked shocked, never hearing Kitty raise her voice at either of them. They cast nervous glances at each other and glared slightly, looking away and folding their arms.

Kitty sighed, turning away to proceed to the grand staircase. “We just need to get to Dumbledore’s office.” She said quietly.

Kitty began to hear something, a beautiful singing. The singing caused her to tear up, knowing just who that voice belonged to. “Mum--”

Ron blinked, starting to hear it, and eventually Draco could hear it as well. They saw Kitty begin to move away from the staircase, down another corridor. “Kitty!” Ron cried out, running after her.

“Mum’s here, she’s here and alive--” Kitty hectically followed the voice, but suddenly there was a hand on her wrist stopping her.

“You’re mother’s dead!” Draco shouted, “She wouldn’t be singing!”

“Maybe she’s a ghost.” Ron provided, seeing Draco scowl.

The singing was louder now and Kitty struggled against Draco’s hold. “Let me go--”

“No, we’re here to get something, we’re trying to get that book.”

The singing then stopped, and Kitty’s breath hitched, turning around as if on instinct and seeing her mother standing a far distance from them. Her hands began to shake and tears escaped her eyes. “Mum--”

Willow smiled at her daughter, opening her arms. “I come back for you.”

Kitty wrenched her wrist out of Draco’s grasp and began moving towards her.

“Kitty!” Draco tried again, running but meeting a solid wall. He tried to get past the shield but it was impossible. “Weasley!”

Ron tried to proceed and ended up slamming his fists against the shield. “This is Kitty’s doing.” Ron paled, staring onward and looking at Willow, noticing how her image flickered, and for just a split second, he saw someone else entirely. “KITTY!” He cried out, “She’s not real!”

Kitty could hear her friends, but she didn’t care. Her mother was there, she was right there and waiting for her. She wanted nothing more than to hug her and never let go.

“KITTY!”

Kitty was nearly there before she felt something slam into her from the side, and the small boy was grasping her waist, in tears. “No, she’ll kill you!” He cried out, staring up at her.

Kitty froze entirely, her hand coming onto the boy’s head and looking carefully at her mother, the sight of the boy seemingly making her mother sneer in outrage.

“ _You_.” The woman hissed out.

The boy cried out and tried to pull Kitty back, “Hurry!”

“I’m not through with you!” Her mother’s voice was gone, replaced by a cold hallow snarl. The visage of Willow lashed out with her own magic, and Ellery screamed.

“NO!” Kitty held her hands up immediately, the magic shield forming between them and intercepting the lash of black light. She could still feel the smaller boy’s hands clinging to her for dear life.

The visage of Willow vanished, leaving them looking at the bloodstained shape of a woman in white. She raised her hand, “If I can’t kill you then I’ll kill what’s important to you.” She vanished suddenly, and Runa turned sharply as the woman appeared behind her boys.

“DRACO!” Runa broke out into a run grabbing her wand. “ _Colloshoo_ !” She aimed at the woman’s feet, shattering the barrier between them while she was at it. Astraea cried shrilly, unable to advance while both of the boys escaped her. “ _Calidum Pede!”_ She shot forward once more, grinning as the woman’s shrill cries continued with the spell. Draco and Ron managed to catch up to her, breathing heavily.

“What the hell did you do?” Draco asked.

“Bloodstone created spells.” Kitty smiled, feeling the boy tug on her sleeve.

“Hurry.” He darted off then, and the three of them followed. They were taken back to the grand staircase, where the boy was able to lead them back up the stairs towards the headmaster’s tower. Once they were there the boy had vanished again, but now they had a whole new problem.

“Well that’s crap innit?” Ron cried out, “The bloody gargoyle’s frozen too!”

“How are we going to get in if the door is frozen?” Draco was keeping an eye out just in case they were attacked again.

Kitty rolled her wand in between her fingers, her tongue slightly out in thought. “Boys, back up.” She said then, making sure they were far back enough before thrusting her wand forward. “ _BOMBARDA MAXIMA_!”

The resounding explosion shook the floor and left all three of them coughing up stone particles. Ron’s jaw dropped at the sight, the gaping hole that was once the gargoyle entrance.

“Kitty!” Draco cried, “What will Dumbledore--”

“He’ll understand.” She began to climb up into the room, the other two following after her. They looked around the room carefully, noting that the paintings of the headmasters were frozen on the spot, just as well as Fawkes.

“Judith’s magic reached the entire castle.” Draco murmured.

“That dark witch has her, I bet she’s going to use Judith’s magic for herself.” Ron followed Kitty to the desk, where the red tome sat. Kitty went over to grab it, but Ron was staring at some papers. He idly looked through them. They all had a recurring theme. “These are about the prophecy.”

Kitty set down the book and went over to the papers, looking through them until she got to one line. _Only a soul once discarded can seal away the truth, lest the wolf will reign and the illusions will become reality._

“Soul once discarded…” Kitty murmured to herself, thinking quietly.

_“Twins don’t exist in the Bloodstone line, Snape. The one without the Sight is killed off instantly. They do that because the one without the Sight is weak. You’re weak, Snape. You shouldn’t have been born at all!”_

She teared up as she remembered that memory, continuing to read.

“Kitty?” Draco’s voice filtered into her ear, and she turned away then, seeing him standing near a Pensieve.

Kitty decided to let the papers go and go over to Draco, looking along the Pensieve and seeing the small swirling memories. None of them were frozen in time like everything else. She began to see flashes of memory, leaning back up and looking at Draco before diving on inside to see what was there.

_Kitty landed inside her father’s house, at Spinner’s End. The discussion was inside the basement of the house, where her father was brewing a Wolfsbane Potion for Professor Lupin. Dumbledore was in front of him, thinking aloud._

_“The soul once discarded is still somewhere within these walls, Severus. I have narrowed it down to three people, perhaps you can tell me which one sounds more believable?”_

_Her father didn’t tear his eyes away from the potion, “Let me guess who one of those people are - Harry Potter.”_

_Albus’s eyes twinkled. “Yes, as he is a discarded soul. His parents were destroyed and he had been left to die, only to be saved and taken to his Aunt and Uncle, who proceeded to make his life harder. He’s my number one possibility. However, I don’t like to think that Harry is fit for your daughter’s prophecy when his own was voided out.”_

_“Harry has been through enough.” Severus said honestly, “Who’s your next option?”_

_“Your lovely wife, Severus.” Albus said quietly. “Willow had been discarded by her family since she was a child, she had been discarded by a boy she loved in Hogwarts--”_

_Severus finally looked up, “You don’t mean Pettigrew, do you?” He sneered, looking disgusted. “The only one I remember her doting after was that rat bastard.”_

_Albus smiled knowingly, “Perhaps you were too blind to realize something that was happening before your eyes, Severus, but Willow did not love Peter. No, she had another…”_

_Severus seemed to go stiff at the thought, a pang of jealousy hitting him until he began to actually think about his past, all the encounters, all the attempts. His heart began to ache just then, but he said nothing about it. “Willow isn’t the soul once discarded.” He said softly, a new recognition in his eyes._

_Kitty couldn’t help but tear up at the sight, holding back a sob._

_“Well if it isn’t Willow nor Harry, then my last bet is your daughter, Severus.” Albus smiled grimly, “Katherine.”_

_Severus stared at Albus with an unreadable expression, and Albus continued, “Cypress had tried to kill her for a reason, Severus. Not because she was the prophesized Seer, but because she was the one foretold to destroy Elias White. In Bloodstone history, a twin does not survive once the Seer is discovered. She defied history by being born to Willow. I do believe, while Judith is the one to release Elias White, then Kitty is the one prophesized to beat him.”_

_Kitty couldn’t listen anymore, crying out as she lunged backwards._ She found herself stumbling out of the Pensieve, her eyes wide and her cheeks streaked with tears.

“Kitty?” Ron went over to her quickly, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s me.” She whispered, looking between Ron and Draco. “I’m the key to sealing her away.”

“What?”

Kitty took another shaky breath. “I’m the key in the prophecy. That’s why my grand-dad wanted me dead. That’s why Moody--Barty Crouch Jr. imperiused me to kill myself. It all makes sense now!” Her mind was reeling, her memories recalling both of those instances until she winced terribly, her hands beginning to shake. “I’m the soul once discarded.”

Ron could see her anxiety over the revelation, it was obvious in how her limbs shook and how her voice was uneven. He hated to recall that year in itself, and everything following that. “No.” He finally spoke up.

Draco knew what Ron was saying without having to read his mind, also coming to the same conclusion. “I agree. No.”

“What do you mean, no?” Kitty cried out. “I’m the only one who could--”

“We can find another way!” Draco shut her down completely, “For once in your life, Kitty, please stop being so selfless. This is what you always do! You never think of yourself before anyone else, you run headfirst into danger thinking to sacrifice yourself. You do this year after year, do you realize how much you mean to me--and others?” He caught himself quickly, gesturing to the blasted entranceway. “I’m not going to allow you to throw your life away.”

Ron swallowed thickly, “I hate to agree with Malfoy of all people but he’s right. We’ve discussed this, Kitty. You’re not expendable!”

Kitty grit her teeth, glaring at the two of them. “What am I supposed to do, then?” She hissed out, “My sister is out there! She’s being manipulated right now by this dark witch and she could very well lose her own life. I won’t be losing just my mum, I’ll be losing Judith and possibly my own dad, Harry, Hermione, everyone who’s bloody frozen inside this castle! I’m the one prophesied to end all of this!”

“You don’t even know what it entails and you’re blindly running in to save everyone!” Ron cried, “You don’t even know how to take care of the dark witch and you’re thinking of sacrificing yourself--don’t even say you aren’t because you are, I know you Kitty!”

“First we need to know what you’re supposed to do.”

“She’s supposed to--”

All three of them jumped in place, both Draco and Ron whirling around to spot the boy again, Ellery. The young child stared at them both urgently.

“The book.” He murmured, “Mum’s supposed to be sealed away or else she’ll take Her magic and take her anger out on everyone.”

Kitty frowned, moving between Ron and Draco and nudging them aside. “How did you seal her away the first time?”

The boy knocked his knuckles together nervously, “My sisters...they told me I had to use my magic to seal her away. They didn’t want to kill her, and she already stole away papa’s magic. They told me that if I wanted to save her then I had to seal her away in the book.”

“You came out of the book with her.” Ron pointed out, looking grim. “If you’re telling Kitty to seal her away then--” He looked at Kitty, knowing exactly the implications. Draco had the same expression on his face, scowling after a moment.

“I fucking refuse!” He shouted, glaring at Kitty. “You’re NOT sealing yourself into a fucking book.”

Kitty continued to glare at Draco, switching her eyes towards Ron. “If I don’t do this then how am I going to save Judith and everyone inside this castle?” Her glare switched into a pleading sadness, “If I don’t do this then everyone might just die, I could never live with myself if I allowed--”

“There has to be another way.” Ron interrupted her, “Some other way that doesn’t require you sacrificing yourself.” He looked over at the boy, looking back at her. He recalled the place where all of this began, remembering how frozen everyone became...however, not just everyone. “Professor Dumbledore.” He said suddenly.

Draco frowned, “Dumbledore?”

“He wasn’t entirely frozen when we left him. He was fighting it. The magic that Judith expelled wasn’t enough to fully freeze him, because he’s still too bloody powerful.”

“If he’s so bloody powerful then he wouldn’t have been frozen in the first place.” Draco bit out.

“Judith’s magic is unstable, you idiot!” Ron scowled at him, gesturing to the ice crystals all over the room. “Only unstable magic could create this outcome. Everything is encased in ice.” He pointed to Fawkes for an example. “Dumbledore’s probably trying to fight this and if we could bring him back then he could possibly give us an alternative. Kitty won’t have to sacrifice herself if Dumbledore’s able to help her.”

Kitty had left their side quickly, going to Dumbledore’s desk and looking through the red book. The heavy tome was in Latin, but Kitty was thankful enough to have a father that helped her learn the dead language. She became frustrated quickly and shut the book. “I don’t have time to look through this thoroughly.” She picked it up quickly.

“Please hurry.” Ellery cried out, “My magic won’t hold her here for long.”

The boys looked at the smaller one curiously, “What?”

“I’m using the castle’s magic to keep mum from leaving.” He explained quietly, “I know where she is. She’s--” He quickly covered his mouth with his hands and shook his head, crying out as there was a tremor wracking through the castle.

Something was cracking, and Kitty’s eyes went directly towards the frozen phoenix, catching the cracking ice spire that was over him. She dropped the book quickly and climbed over the table, sprinting over and grasping the bird, diving away as the spire broke off and sent itself careening into the spot.

“Kitty!” Both Draco and Ron broke away to hurry after her, grimacing at the icicle that penetrated through Fawkes’ open cage.

Ron looked away to try and find the little boy, only to see that he was gone again. “We need to leave.” He said quickly, heading over to the table to get the book.

Kitty cradled Fawkes in her grasp, looking down at the frozen bird. A memory was sparked in her mind and she looked over at one of the shattered pieces of the icicle.

_Blood magic._

Kitty quickly got to her knees and went over to the sharp icicle, grasping it and crying out as it cut through her skin.

“Kitty!” Draco grabbed her quickly but it was too late, her hand was bleeding. “What in Merlin’s name--”

“Give me a bit Draco.” Kitty said quickly, placing her bloodied hand onto the frozen bird and concentrating. The memory in her head was becoming clear, all she needed was blood...right? She thought hard, “ _Diffringo_.”

It was instant, the resounding shatter of the spell that encased the phoenix and Fawkes trilled as the bird rose back to life. Kitty’s eyes brightened significantly, realization meeting her features.

“I know how to take care of Astraea!” She cried out, allowing the bird to take flight quickly, “We need to get to Dumbledore!”

Ron and Draco exchanged worried glances as they followed after Kitty, hoping that she wasn’t going to do something irreversible.

* * *

Harry was cold, too cold. The fact that he was cold didn’t sound right, as it was springtime. Why was he so cold? He began to blink, shifting in his cot and sitting up, across from him, Severus looked to be gaining his consciousness as well. He thought quickly, the last thing he remembered was a blinding light…

Severus looked bothered, his eyes going directly towards the frozen collection of people. Sirius Black kneeling in tears, Arthur Weasley poised threateningly, Damien Duvatt recoiling, Poppy… His eyes rested on Albus, the only one who seemed to be moving. Slowly, but he was moving. The magic that kept everyone else frozen was warring with Albus’s own magic.

“What just happened?” Harry’s eyes soon went to the windows, noticing the full moon just outside of the frozen crystals that encased the castle. “Professor--” He turned to Severus, watching the man grab for his wand.

“The prophecy has begun.” He said grimly, making his way towards Albus. “Elias White must be pretty damn impressive if he’s able to encase you in this magic, you old codger.” He spoke snarkily to Albus, the olden wizard unable to talk back to him. Severus used that moment to lock eyes with the man, needing to know what just happened. As he traversed the memories, Harry got up and made his way to Sirius, kneeling down and frowning. Why was he crying?

Severus cried out suddenly, ripping away from Albus and stumbling back, holding his head as an overwhelming emotion tore through him, “N-No--not again--”

Harry got up quickly, hurrying over to the man. “What happened, what did you see?” He watched Severus’s face, the emotions that were forming. He looked utterly shell-shocked from what he just saw, and Harry bit his lip.

“Willow--” Severus choked out, his hands starting to shake.

Harry could see it clearly, the pain and grief, hurrying back over to Sirius and taking in the absolute sadness and misery in his features. A chill went up his spine as he put two and two together, hurrying back to Severus and grasping his shoulders.

“We can’t fall apart.” Harry choked out, a tear escaping the corner of his eyes, “She wouldn’t want you to give up, not now--we have to deal with this.” Harry couldn’t stop the oncoming wave of sadness slamming into him, falling to his knees and breaking out into a sob. She was like a mother to him, he was nearly close to calling her his mother. He took a shuddering breath and tried to shove it away, he needed to focus. “What else did you see?” He asked, looking up at Severus. The man looked hollow, almost outside of himself. Harry shut his eyes and gathered his strength, doing the one thing he could think of.

The sound of the smack was loud in this frozen subspace, Harry breathing heavily and watching as the recoil brought Severus back into the present. He glared at Harry quickly, rubbing his cheek but not saying anything.

“We can’t lose ourselves.” Harry told him, “Judith and Kitty are still here, somewhere. Where are they?”

Severus shut his eyes, taking a steadying breath. He had to do this, didn’t he? He couldn’t just hole himself off into his own mind and cry over his wife’s demise. He had to be strong. It was the most inopportune time right now, but he needed to force himself into action.

“Judith is having a meltdown.” Severus finally spoke, “All of this ice, the frozen bodies, this is her reaction to her mother’s death.” He looked over at Albus, who was still trying to fight the magic, the only wizard able to battle against it. “Katherine and her two friends went to find the book.”

They stood up, and Harry looked towards the door, “Wait--how...why aren’t we affected?”

Severus wanted to know that as well, “I’m not going to take any time to speculate this, we need to find Katherine.”

Harry followed Severus out of the room, noticing the consistency of the cold. The entire castle looked like it was encased in ice, crystals having formed along every corner. They passed Mrs. Norris, the cat was frozen in her stance. Harry worried, thinking of Judith.

“The whole school could be frozen.” Harry said inside the empty corridor.

“It will remain frozen until we find out how to vanquish the Seer.”

“The Seer? I thought it was Elias White.”

Severus sighed, recalling the memory. “Draco told them it was a woman, she’s the Seer. We’re dealing with the direct source of the Bloodstone magic.”

Harry came across Nearly Headless Nick, even the ghost was frozen in place. “Judith…”

“Judith is vulnerable and in a dark place.” Severus explained, “Astraea might very well try and use that to her advantage. If that woman will be able to manipulate my daughter than this will spread.”

They finally reached the grand staircase they noticed how frozen in place it looked, an eerie feeling creeping down his spine.

“Don’t trust everything you see.” A tiny voice echoed, and Harry looked around suddenly, wondering where the voice came from.

It was then that a heavenly laugh filled the icy silence, and Severus spun around immediately in recognition, Harry followed the sound and down the hall they just came from stood Willow, smiling at both of them.

“Willow--” Severus’s breath hitched, remembering what he saw versus he was seeing, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, “You’re alive!”

The witch smiled sadly, “I wouldn’t ever leave you.” She stepped forward, “I’d never leave my family…”

Harry watched the man begin to step away, and Harry couldn’t look away, dumbstruck at the sight of his surrogate mother. “Mrs. Willow--”

“DON’T TRUST EVERYTHING YOU SEE!” The small voice was louder now, and Harry blinked. Something about that voice sounded so real, so close to him and soon he felt a hand on his sleeve. He looked down to see a little blonde boy staring up at him worriedly. “What--”

“Don’t let him die!” The boy said quickly, and suddenly he was gone. Harry looked back and saw Severus still heading towards her. White-hot fear traveled up Harry’s spine and he began to run, catching up to Severus and managing to stop him.

“She’s not real!” Harry shouted, but it was clear that his surrogate father was captured by the illusion. Severus pulled away from him and Harry grit his teeth, turning his attention towards Willow. Quickly, her eyes flickered, the green becoming blue as she turned her attention onto him. Harry pulled out his wand, quickly running in front of the man. “ _Sectumsempra!_ ” Harry slashed his wand out in front of him, and the visage of Willow stumbled back, crying out as the spell hit her dead on.

“NO!” Severus grabbed Harry, glaring dangerously at him, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

Harry tried to rip himself free, “She’s not real damnit! Her eyes, look at her--” He gestured forward, going frighteningly still. Willow wasn’t torn apart at all, but that smile looked different now, it was a warped disturbing sight. Willow never smirked in her life, it made her look more sinister.

“Are you really going to believe him over your loving wife?” Willow’s voice was haunting, feigning hurt. “This boy is nothing to us, Severus, are you really going to believe this orphan over me?”

Severus stilled finally, staring at the visage of his wife. The words sounded unnatural and cruel coming from her. “Willow loved Harry as if he were her own.” He spoke up, glaring at her, “She would never talk about him in such a way.”

The woman let out a giggle, covering her mouth quickly, “Oh, pity. No matter, both of you will see her very soon.” She said with a sure smile, holding her hand out. “Now what was that spell you used on me?” Her eyes were glittering now, slashing her hand towards him.

“NO!” Harry shot in front of Severus just as the spell hit, the boy crying out as the spell slashed right into his chest. He collapsed onto Severus, the man catching him.

“HARRY!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be next.” Willow stepped forward to repeat herself.

“ _Confringo!_ ”

An explosion sent the visage of Willow flying back and Kitty was suddenly at her father’s side, breathing heavily as if she had been running. Harry was gasping for air, unable to withstand the pain.

“Help…” He choked out.

“Katherine--” Severus began, but Kitty ignored him.

“Save Harry, I’ll hold down this bitch.”

Harry felt dizzy, blinking slowly and staring upwards, his vision swimming as Draco and Ron came into view. He could barely hear the spell over him as Severus cast the counter-spell, his breaths becoming stronger the more he breathed. If he listened carefully, he could hear a faint song, a heavenly trill that belonged to a bird, seeing a fiery orange phoenix fly overhead to perch himself close by.

Kitty held up a shield before the three of them, checking her back every so often just in case the woman appeared behind them. “Is he good yet?” Behind Severus was Ron and Draco, the first of the two keeping his own wand at the ready.

Harry managed to get to his knees, taking Severus’s hand as the man helped him up. “That was Astraea.”

“Don’t let her fool you.” Draco was holding the book, “She appeared before us going to the Headmaster’s Tower, but it seems that Kitty’s the only one who can fight her.”

Harry looked over towards the book, scowling. “What the fuck are you doing with that thing?” He shouted.

“We need it!” Kitty continued to keep watch, “Ellery said it’s the only thing we can use to beat her.”

“Who’s bloody Ellery?” Severus barked.

“A small boy.” Ron gestured with his hands, “He’s Astraea’s son.”

“He’s the one who sealed Astraea the first time.” Draco explained further, looking around. “She’s not here, let’s go.”

Kitty and the other two began walking, and Harry and Severus hurried after them. “We’re going back the way we came.” Harry pointed out.

“We have to.” Kitty said, her wand out and ready. “We need Dumbledore.”

“Kitty’s the only one that can break him out of the magic.” Draco kept his eyes peeled. “The kid’s been helpful, he knows where Judith is.”

“We can’t save Judith until we save Dumbledore.” Ron explained further.

“Where is Judith?” Harry questioned, feeling out of the loop on all of this. How much do they know? “How do you know all of this stuff?”

“Ellery.” Ron supplied, “He’s the only one keeping Astraea inside Hogwarts, he’s using the castle’s anti-apparation wards and building on them, but he can’t stay in a single place. If his mother finds him, she’s going to kill him.”

Severus looked practically tired, watching his daughter. He never seen Kitty take charge in anything in his life, she was never serious, but now she was presenting herself as a strong, well-adjusted woman that was intent on saving her family. He felt a tear escape the corner of his eye.

Willow would have been so proud.

They managed to get to the infirmary quickly, and all four wizards kept themselves on alert while Kitty took out her wand, holding it at her palm and wincing when she cut through it. If this worked on Fawkes then it would work on Dumbledore, it had to. She pressed her palm to the icy outer shell of the spell, concentrating.

“ _Diffringo_.”

The magic shattered away like glass and Albus blinked a few times, smiling at Kitty while his eyes twinkled in mirth. His sleeve had a bloody handprint, but it didn’t bother him.

“Judith is still here.” Kitty finally said to Albus. “We’re the only ones who can combat the both of them.”

“I believe you may already know where she could be.” He said wisely, “From the help of a little boy with blue eyes.”

Albus turned his attention towards the door, all of them looking his way to notice the young boy. Ellery looked worried and alarmed.

Kitty knelt down and opened her arms, allowing the boy to run to her. He clung to Kitty and teared up.

“You’ll be safe with us.” She whispered into the boy’s hair. “Me and Professor Dumbledore will keep you safe.”

“She’s doing the ritual.” Ellery whimpered back, clinging to her pleadingly, “Hurry.”

“We need to leave.” Kitty rose to her feet, looking at Albus, “There’s only one way we can deal with Astrea, but according to popular opinion, _some people_ don’t want me sacrificing myself.”

Ellery led the way for them, all six of them keeping pace.

“I believe the way for you to seal Astraea is if you allow yourself to become sealed within the book along with her.” Albus said thoughtfully, earning a sneer from Severus.

“I will NOT lose my daughter!” He bellowed.

“See, Kitty, it’s not just us.” Ron told her seriously, laying his hand on her arm. “No one wants you to do this.”

“That’s why I have an idea.” Kitty looked towards Albus, “Do you know the marriage ritual that my family was known for?”

That seemed to stop everyone, Ron’s eyes bugging out, “Marriage?”

Kitty rolled her eyes, ignoring her father's and Draco's confusion. “I read about it when I found Judith’s spellbook, it’s an old Bloodstone tradition, right? The heir transfers her magic to her husband, and he receives everything. I was thinking on the way here, that, I could just give you all my magic and you’ll be able to defeat Astraea. You’re already powerful, you are already her match and with my magic it would only increase it further!”

Albus took her words seriously, “I’m well aware of that ritual, Miss Snape, but what you’re suggesting - that ritual will render you without your usual magic, you will become a normal witch after everything has been said and done. However, the alternative…” He looked knowingly at Severus and the three boys, “The alternative seems to be something that no-one wants.”

“Does that mean Kitty will be-” Ron choked on his words, “ _Married to Dumbledore_?” He grimaced, only to earn a hard slap to the head by Severus, “Oi!”

“It doesn’t mean she’ll be married to him you idiot, it’s a simple magic exchange spell using blood magic. The exact same thing that is possibly happening between Judith and Astraea.”

“But that will mean the Bloodstone magic line ends directly with Judith and Kitty.” Harry pointed out, “The power will end with Dumbledore and Astraea.”

“Mate, the alternative means Kitty would be sealing herself away in this book.” Ron smacked the tome against Draco’s chest, making the other wince.

“But, the soul once discarded is the only way to seal her.” Harry spoke up, reciting the prophecy. “Dumbledore isn’t the one prophesized to--”

“Kitty sacrificing her magic to Albus as a way of disposing of the dark witch also counts towards the prophecy.” Severus said quietly, “Twin or not, her magic rivals Judiths.”

Ellery looked at Kitty and Severus, then Harry and Draco, biting his lip. “Are you going to kill my mum?” He asked tearfully.

Albus's face softened as he regarded the small boy, moving over to him and kneeling down. “Sometimes, the darkest things we must do will be the only way to set a troubled soul free.” He said softly, “Your mother had had a devastating life, and I can feel her despair and anger, sometimes death is for the best for souls to move on in the afterlife. What we can do is just free her from that anger and pain, do you understand young one?”

Ellery sobbed, ducking his head into Albus’s chest and crying openly. The boy’s cries brought a tear to Severus’s eye as he reflected on his own loss, his hand finding Harry’s shoulder as the boy held back his own sob.

When Ellery finally stopped he looked back at Kitty, his eyes watery and pleading.

“Please save my mum.” He begged.

* * *

The way to transfer magic was a simple blood magic ritual, where Kitty and Albus had to join their blood together while a third party uttered the spell. It required Kitty being willing to give her magic away to the olden wizard, and as it happened she could feel it leaving her, the ritual leaving only enough for her to remain as a normal witch.

As Kitty sacrificed her magic to Albus, Judith was sacrificing her magic to Astraea, deep inside of her sorrow over her mother’s death and only thinking of ending the very curse that started this. The facade of her mother managed to coax her into giving her magic up.

Astraea began to feel it, the power culminated from centuries worth of Bloodstone Witches flowing through her veins. She was almost hysterical in her mirth, only thinking of the retribution she could exact upon the world that had willingly thrown her away. She knew where to start with her revenge, thinking of the purebloods and how they assumed they owned everything, how they thought of themselves as better than muggles and muggleborns, she’d take care of them first, coat the streets in their blood and from there…

The possibilities were endless.

Judith kept her eyes on the illusion of her mother, watching with curiosity as the beautiful green of her eyes would flicker into blue every now and then. Something inside of her began to register that flicker.

Her mother’s eyes were never blue…

Her mother didn’t care for her family’s magic…

Her mother, the last thing she remembered was proclaimed deceased…

_“I’m sorry,”_ Arthur’s voice was heavy in grief, and Arthur wasn’t a man to outright lie to her. Sirius Black’s eyes were in tears, he clung to her sister as if…

...as if her mother…

“Y-you’re not her.” Judith pulled away from the woman as soon as the spell ended, the realization of what she had just done flooding her features. “You--you’re not her!” She cried out.

Willow’s image seemed to fade away with her words, and Astraea could only smile down at Judith, reaching out to cup her cheek. “She was weak. She died believing I would have set her free.” The smile slowly turned to a grin. “If you like, I could always send you to her.”

Everything happened all too fast. Judith tried to run, but Astraea had caught her. The world swam, she could hear voices, people screaming out her name. Judith cried out, her eyes widening at the sight of her father and Kitty.

Astraea grinned at the sight of them, whispering into Judith’s ear, “They’ll be following shortly, dear heart.”

Kitty’s scream filled Judith’s senses when the pain erupted in her side. The girl let out a silent cry and the dagger had left her side just as fast as it came, coated in her blood as well as her mother’s, her grandfathers--

Judith felt herself being thrown back, hitting the far wall and crumpling to the floor, still able to hear the cries and jumbled noises that was everything happening inside the room. Her vision swam and she felt weak, very weak, her life was slowly leaving her and all she could think about was George. He’d be so, so unhappy. He wouldn’t be happy with her at all, would he? She longed to grasp her mirror and contact him, but she couldn’t even bring herself to move, being lulled further into the inky blackness.

The only thing she could hear now was a beautiful song overhead, and she wondered if it were angels in Heaven. Was this how her life would end? The song became louder, a soft trill overtaking the song. The last thing she could see was a beautiful bird, a fiery orange phoenix, something her father would have loved to see before he died.

* * *

  
  


Judith slowly opened her eyes, meeting the blurry image of white. White walls, white ceiling, was this Heaven? Her hand felt warm inside another’s, the hand squeezing hers in a gesture of comfort.

“Daddy?” She croaked out, expecting to see her father, only to be met with a familiar face, ginger hair and brown eyes that were becoming wet with tears. She couldn’t understand this, if she was dead then why was she seeing George?

“She’s awake.” His voice called out, and he turned away quickly, “Fred! Judith’s awake!”

Judith winced at the loudness of the voice, still feeling groggy, and soon she was graced with Fred’s presence as well as George’s. Judith wondered if this was real.

“Are you...real?”

George started to cry and Fred reached over to shake his shoulder. “You had us for a scare, Jude. You would have died if it weren’t for Fawkes.”

She was confused at his words, her mind climbing through a misty haze as she tried to remember everything. The events prior began to enter her memory and she sorted through it, almost bolting up at the memory of Astraea, “Why am I here what about--where’s Astraea?”

Fred smiled, “She’s gone, Jude. Dumbledore killed her. If it weren’t for Kitty, she’d still be here.”

Judith continued to remember, tears pricking her eyes as her mother entered her mind. She gripped George’s hand tightly, crying out and managing to curl up in the bed.

“Please--please tell me she’s not...that my mother isn’t…” She wanted to be sure, peeking out at George and catching his grief-stricken face.

“I’m sorry Judith…” He pulled himself around her as she started to cry, laying a caring kiss to her temple as she wept. Fred only frowned, stepping away from the bed and heading towards the door. “I’m going to firecall Professor Snape and Kitty.” He said then, leaving. He continued quietly down the hall, the sounds of Judith’s wailing the only thing he could hear.

Willow’s funeral was held at Bloodstone Manor, it was a private affair for family and friends. Even Lucius and Narcissa had attended, the woman weeping over the death of her best friend while everyone mourned. Kitty was finally able to cry for the first time since she learned about it, joining her father in his own tears. The only one who wasn’t crying was Judith, having spent at least a full weekend at the Burrow crying over her mother and unable to produce any more tears.

Severus learned the same day from Remus about Willow’s secret, that she had actually loved him ever since Hogwarts. It only further churned his grief, and he had to seclude himself for at least a month while he had to come to terms with his wife’s death. The only one who would be able to get close to him was Kitty, who was the only reason he managed to eat and sleep, while making sure he didn’t drink himself into a hole. She had to remind him again and again that he still had children who cared about him, and now another son. Ellery was now in Severus’s care now that he was free from the book, a lonely boy from an old world that felt overwhelmed by the future. Eventually, Kitty’s words took and he re-appeared, prepared to resume his life. He had Corvus and Ellery to think about now, the younger of the two knowing without so many words that his mother was gone.

They weren’t Bloodstone Witches anymore. Judith’s sight was gone completely and Kitty could no longer zap her boys like she used to. It was slightly difficult to get used to, having actual limits now was something both girls had to struggle with, and Judith had to realize that this was what she wanted from the beginning. It was a lesson she had to learn the hard way, that sealing away her sight had life and death consequences, leaving her with a bitter taste in her mouth.

* * *

  
  


**_Ten years later…_ **

  
  


“Mum! Victoria won’t stop pulling my hair!”

“Catherine hid dung bombs in my bed!”

Judith looked up from the dining table, essays from students strewn about the large table as she was grading. She smiled over at the two girls, the little twins that were her daughters. They looked just like her, but they had their father’s eyes. The two of them were glaring at each other, waiting for their mother to admonish one of them. Overhead was masculine laughter from their uncles sitting in the other room. Bill and Charley had stopped by on Holiday while Fred and George were playing exploding snap with their niece. Penelope Weasley looked like her father, while her eyes were green just like Kitty’s, however her hair was long enough to braid.

Judith idly wondered where her sister and brother-in-law were currently, glancing upwards and thinking that perhaps they went off to snog - or make another child. It was busy enough in the Burrow that they could go away unnoticed for an hour. She idly felt her swollen belly, rolling her eyes.

“Play with your cousin.” She finally said, dismissing their fight entirely.

“But mum!” Victoria wrinkled her nose, “What about Catherine--”

“You two are old enough to know not to pick on each other.” She said seriously, “If you have more to argue about, go to your father.”

The two of them pouted, but relented, giving each other wary looks before racing to their father.

“Should you be dismissing such behavior?” Molly questioned as she left her cooking for a moment. “They’ve been at each other's throats.”

“It’s normal sibling rivalry, Molly.” Judith looked over at her, “They want me to pick one over the other and George and I have long learned their little tricks. They have to learn how to get along someday.”

She sniffed at that, watching the two girls try to win over their father separately until he roped them into a game to settle the score. “At least they don’t take after their father and uncle.”

Judith smirked, “Oh, I can imagine, two little prankster witches that have full access to pranks from their father’s business. That’s Penny’s job, however.”

“Penny is an innocent little angel!” Molly admonished.

“I’m the Potions Mistress, Molly, I know my little Slytherin niece isn’t as innocent as she wants everyone to think she is. She gets it from Kitty.”

Penelope was at least three years older than Catherine and Victoria, Kitty having realized she was pregnant during the summer of her sixth year. Penny was almost like her mother, however, growing up with Fred and George Weasley as doting uncles had an influence on how she grew up. She actually loved that her uncles were prank kings, and wanted to take on that tradition. She was the first-ever Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin.

George and Judith married just as soon as she left Hogwarts, the wizard not taking no for an answer. He honestly didn’t like having to wait two entire years as Judith continued on her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. With everything that happened to her prior, he didn’t want to let her out of his sight. Though, becoming pregnant with twins didn’t stop her from coming back to Hogwarts to teach. She did it mostly to keep an eye on her father, working alongside Severus was cathartic for both of them, and her taking up his old profession allowed him his chance at teaching Defense as he always wanted. She managed to see her brothers go through Hogwarts, Ellery in her sixth year, and then Corvus as she was teaching. Ellery had become a Hufflepuff Prefect and later Head Boy, his past behind him while he went on to travel to Romania to become Charlie’s apprentice, while Corvus became an eager little Ravenclaw, just as smart as his father and kind as his mother.

Kitty didn’t let a newborn baby stop her from finishing Hogwarts, but it did stop her from her dream of becoming a famous Quidditch player. Ron and her managed to wrangle Auror jobs, and were surprisingly good together. The lack of extra magic inspired Kitty to try harder at her skills, and she became an excellent curse breaker because of it.

Harry and Hermione were engaged, but Hermione wasn’t planning on settling down until she became solidified in the Ministry as an Unspeakable. Working alongside Damien Duvatt was an experience, actually. Her real goal was to keep working up until she had the Minister job in itself. Harry, however, was living out his dream of playing professional Quidditch. Hermione was put off at first, until she realized how much Harry loved flying. They were still intellectual equals and that was all that mattered.

Meanwhile Draco…

Judith thought hard about Draco, remembering their meeting after her waking up in Saint Mungos. He came clean about everything, and of course, Judith felt that because of Draco her mother was now dead. She was ready to write him out of her life and throw him to the proverbial dogs, but surprisingly Kitty came to his defense. Judith finally came to realize just why Draco thought he loved her, because she never thought badly about anyone, no matter what they did. Kitty understood Draco during the moment in fifth year, how he adamantly did his best to keep her from sacrificing herself. She would have done so, but both Draco and Ron kept her from doing what she originally intended - sealing herself away into the book along with Astraea. It was because of that alone that she forgave him. Draco may have inadvertently killed her mother, but he saved her from losing a sister.

He managed to move on, however, which was slightly surprising. It was even more surprising when everyone realized just who he moved on _with_. Ron discovering that his sister was dating Draco Malfoy was hands down the funniest thing Judith had ever witnessed. Their last two years at Hogwarts was full of surprises.

However, their last two years at Hogwarts had been the most peaceful two years they ever had, the first time ever that Judith hadn’t had to worry about secrets spilling out or having to seal things away.

It was only knowing that to get this way, to this state of normalcy, she had to lose the first two people that meant the world to her.

The friends that she collected along the way, however, softened the blow.

  
  


END.


End file.
